Dragon Ball Z: La familia Son
by IzanagiOmega
Summary: Un pequeño desvío hace que Goku conozca a alguien que lo ayudaría a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva nueva. Además de hacer que este en más contacto con ese lado sentimental que desconoce. ¿Que cambios puede tener eso en la historia de Dragon Ball como la conocemos?
1. Encuentro Casual

**Muy bien. ¿Como iniciar esto? Creo que sería justo decir que hace años tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Dragon Ball. Pero nunca sentí que tuviera la inspiración o la habilidad para esto, más por el peso que significa la serie para mí, dado que crecí con ella, me siento viejo... Pero tras todo, creo que necesito un cambio de aires. Los que me conocen, saben que vengo de un fandom distinto, pero saben como trabajo. Si publico algo, es porque siento que me gusta la idea y la haré lo mejor que pueda, no me gusta hacer las cosas mal. **

**Razón por el Cross con MLP. Simple, la verdad fue una idea algo loca que nació de entre todas las que se me vienen a la cabeza. Pero esta tomo fuerza y al escribirla, vi lo que puede pasar. No esperen un fic donde es un cambio tan exagerado, que todo es repentino... Los que me conocen, saben que yo voy a pasos pequeños, para dar lo grande en su momento. Además, de mi trabajo con personajes. **

**Obviamente, el trabajo con Goku será para mantener su esencia, lo que se vio en Z y la película de Broly, en Super lo hicieron muy infantil, pero es algo que ayuda a ver otra perspectiva. Veamos como avanzamos.**

**Lo que sería la línea, la idea cubrir todo Z en este fic, de ser posible. Esta historia, más que esperar una gran cantidad de seguidores, lo hago más para relajarme y tratar otros aires. Más tras jugar Dragon Ball Z Kakarot, recomendable. Esto es algo que pueden considerar mi relajo personal, ya que mi otro fic, un poco más y se vuelve un trabajo no pagado.**

**Por mi parte, daré lo mejor de mí para dar una buena historia a los que la lean. Eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z: La familia Son**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro Casual (Destinado)**

No era ninguna sorpresa para él ver que el lugar donde creció en su niñez se viera igual de árido. El lugar siempre fue una porquería.

No era sorpresa, a decir verdad. Aquí sólo hay guerreros de clase baja. Él era considerado uno, a pesar de todo lo que había logrado. Pero así eran las cosas y odiaba ello.

Bardock saludo con la mano a cada Saiyajin que lo saludaba. Era respetado y querido entre los que eran de clase inferior como él. Y eso le daba cierta sensación de orgullo y felicidad. Aunque hace años le hubiera dado igual, ella tuvo que cambiar como él veía las cosas.

-¡Hola Bardock, que bueno verte!

El Saiyajin le sonrió a la mujer que trabajaba en la distribuidora de carne. Supone que habrá mucho trabajo, nunca antes habían estado tantos de su raza en el planeta.

Ellos, los Saiyajin, la raza guerrera más poderosa del Universo, estaban acostumbrados a ir de un lado a otro en el universo. No fue hasta que simplemente se vieron bajo el mando de King Cold y de su hijo Freezer, que las cosas se tornaron mal para ellos. Más porque el último mostraba un cierto desprecio hacia ellos.

No ayuda que los soldados de ese bastardo hayan estado preguntando de un lado para otro sobre la Leyenda del Super Saiyajin. El guerrero supremo de su raza, de un poder sin igual. Él mismo había oído de esas leyendas. Pero a veces cambiaba los nombres, Super Saiyajin Dios también era otro modo de llamar al guerrero.

Pero eso confirmaba su sospecha, Freezer planea algo. Y él sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para ver que es, aunque se da la idea. El tipo era un paranoico, aferrado al poder y teme que un Saiyajin se lo arrebate. Era un cobarde sin honor, pero lo compensaba con el poder que tenía.

Pero Bardock sabía que hacer. La pregunta era ¿ella estará de acuerdo?

-Gine, estoy en casa.

El guerrero vio a unos pasos de él a una mujer que cortaba un gran trozo de carne. Distinta a las mujeres de su raza. Ya que todas tenían un físico que estaba hecho para la pelea, ella no. Si no tuviera cola, pasarías por alto que es una Saiyajin.

Gine tenía algo que los demás no. Bondad en sus ojos. Una nobleza que es rara en la raza de guerreros. Y si bien es visto como una debilidad, él vio que es su mayor fortaleza.

-¡Bardock, que bueno que llegas!

Siempre era re confortable recibir un abrazo de ella. Siempre. Ellos era una rareza aún mayor en el planeta.

Los Saiyajin no forman lazos familiares, no. Sólo la familia real lo hace y es más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Pero con Gine era distinto. Él había estado con otras mujeres en el pasado, nunca hubo hijos, pero con Gine era distinto. Ella era única y ambos deseaban estar juntos. Se hicieron pareja, una estable y leal, algo raro y nunca antes visto en el planeta.

Ya tenían un hijo, Raditz, de clase baja como ellos. Y también…

-Hay tantos en el planeta, a este paso nos quedaremos sin… ¿¡Me estas oyendo!? – Sí, Gine era de carácter. La única mujer que lograba tenerlo a raya.

-Lo siento. Tengo algo en mente. ¿Y Raditz?

-Oh, está con el príncipe lejos del planeta. Lo considera un honor.

Ridículo. El príncipe era un niño consentido. Esa era la verdad. Además, su hijo era como el resto de Saiyajines, seguir órdenes. Y eso le daba rabia.

-¿Kakarotto?

-Es raro que preguntes por tus hijos. – Gine sabía que Bardock era, en ocasiones, amable, más con ella. Pero rara vez trata con su hijo mayor y rara vez ve al menor. – Esta en la cápsula de incubación, ya está por salir. Ya tiene 3. ¿Quieres verlo?

Bardock siguió a su pareja a la zona trasera del lugar. Donde vio luego de tiempo a su segundo hijo.

Estaba en esa estúpida incubadora con líquido amarillo, prueba de que es de clase baja. Su cabello y físico eran como los de él, pero su expresión… era la de la madre. Por alguna razón sentía que él había heredado lo mejor de ambos padres. Y eso era raro de pensar.

-Es muy pequeño.

-Si, de seguro crecerá de modo lento. El doctor dice que tal vez a los 17 tenga ese impulso para lograr su altura final.

-Parecerá un niño, aunque sea un adolescente, hasta ese día. Vaya, heredó eso de mí también…

-Jajaja, si. Pero dicen que… es incluso raro entre los de su generación. – Bardock miro a la mujer con duda. – Le pusieron el programa de obediencia y lo rechazo Bardock. No quiso seguir órdenes de asesinato o destrucción, para pelear vieron que su respuesta es rápida. Muy encima del promedio… ni siquiera el príncipe la tiene.

-¿Qué…? Pero es de clase baja.

-Sí. Pero… es un genio a la hora de pelear Bardock. Aprende cosas muy rápido. El doctor me mostró los datos en secreto. Si le muestran al Rey que Kakarotto tiene más potencial que el príncipe, lo mataran.

-Los números pueden cambiarse… - Bardock vio a su hijo y ahora lo entiende. Este niño es como su madre en el corazón, pero tiene el instinto de todo guerrero Saiyajin. Tal vez de un modo sano y que le permita crecer de mejor modo. Por ello… - Robare una cápsula de invasión.

-¿Qué…?

-Mandaremos a Kakarotto lejos de aquí, en la noche.

-¡Espera, sabes lo que dices! ¿¡Mandaras a nuestro hijo lejos sin darle entrenamiento!? ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-Escucha. Frezeer planea algo. Estoy seguro. Lo que quiero decirte, es que debemos tenerlo a salvo. Si me equivoco, voy y lo recojo, sino… al menos vivirá para crecer y ser mejor que cualquiera en este planeta.

-Bardock…

-Gine. Mis presentimientos nunca se han equivocado. Nunca. Y siento que el fin de nosotros como raza está cerca. Por ello debemos salvar a nuestro hijo. Al menos deseo proteger mi legado.

Gine no pudo decir nada… vio a su hijo menor. Ese quien le daba la sensación de ser algo más que cualquier Saiyajin. Y con mucho dolor, asintió.

* * *

Bardock y Gine se alejaban del pueblo con el niño y la nave que lo sacaría de aquí. El niño lloraba como nunca y la mujer trataba de tenerlo en calma, él no sabía que pasaba.

-Nunca te tome por alguien quien piensa en sus hijos.

-Conocerte me abrió la mente. Al menos deseo que lo único bueno que he hecho viva.

Gine sabía a lo que se refería. Más de una vez, él había dicho que ella era lo mejor de su vida. Y ahora lo mostraba en el pequeño que ella llevaba en brazos.

Al ver que ya estaban a una buena distancia, Bardock bajo la nave e introdujo las coordenadas. Gine abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza, le dolía pensar que no lo volvería a ver.

Bardock se sentía mal por ver ello. Gine amaba a sus hijos, Raditz fue difícil por su forma de ser. Pero Kakarotto demostraba ser como ella, sólo que con el potencial de un guerrero.

Ella vio a su hijo y le sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos para dárselo a Bardock. Él vio a su hijo menor. No pudo evitar ver que eran idénticos en lo físico, tal vez un día él sea un guerrero superior a él.

-Escucha, te mandaremos a un planeta llamado Tierra. Ahí te quedarás. Tiene seres de un nivel bajo y un excelente ambiente, podrás cuidarte y vivir ahí sin problemas.

-Si todo es una desilusión de tu padre, él te recogerá. Sino… - la mujer no pudo continuar al pensar que esta sería la última vez que vería a su hijo. – Sino, recuerda que debes cuidarte mucho. No olvides nunca que te queremos.

-Y, sigue el consejo de tu padre, si hallas a una chica que te haga sacar un lado que no creías que existía, no la dejes ir. – Gine sonrió a las palabras de su esposo, quien puso al niño en la nave para luego ver como esta se cerraba.

El infante vio a través del vidrio como ambos adultos lo veían y le pedían que se cuide. Cosas como que se cuide de una tal Patrulla Galáctica y que no vea la Luna llena, fueron sus últimas advertencias antes de que la nave se elevara al cielo.

En solo unos segundos, esta emprendió rumbo al espacio y desapareció de la vista de ambos padres. Gine rompió en llanto al ver la nave llevarse a su hijo y Bardock la abrazo, ambos sabían que no lo volverían a ver.

* * *

Varios días después, todos los Saiyajin estaban en el planeta Vegeta. El plan era perfecto, Freezer iba a acabar con esa raza tan molestia y asegurarse que ese tal Super Sayajin nunca nazca. Sean leyendas o no, no se iba a arriesgar.

Lo que no espero es que uno de esos monos se atreviera a desafiarlo frente a la nave, como la última línea de defensa entre él y el planeta. Lo admite, es valiente, pero tonto. El emperador solo rio al ver como su ráfaga de energía devoraba al Saiyajin y al planeta, todo se volvió polvo estelar en cuestión de segundos. Al fin podría gobernar en paz…

-¿Hm?

Lo que Frezeer no espero, fue ver en medio de la explosión del planeta algo. La figura de alguien viéndolo… y por alguna razón le dio escalofríos… esos ojos verdes… le dieron pavor. Bah, debían ser cosas suyas, lo mejor será volver a sus asuntos. La Leyenda era una estupidez, además que ya era imposible que aparezca.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el planeta Tierra, que se encuentra en la Vía Láctea de la Galaxia Norte. En una pequeña cama, una niña leía con entusiasmo su libro de astronomía.

-Las estrellas fugaces, son en verdad cuerpo celestes que se queman al entrar en la atmosfera. Aaaw, yo que pensaba que mi hermano decía la verdad. – la niña dejo su libro a un lado, siempre se tomaba su tiempo en leer algo antes de dormir sin que sus padres la vean.

Pero no importa, ella no cree en esas cosas de los deseos como su hermano le dice que pasa. Ella es lógica, aun con sus 3 años, era muy lista. Tanto que decían que era una genio. Aunque…

Vio por la ventana de su habitación una estrella fugaz, aunque sabía que era en verdad ahora, por lo que decidió hacer esto una vez y solo una vez, como toda niña que es, tiene sus fantasías y deseos. Se acercó a la ventana y cerró los ojos, deseando con mucho fervor una sola cosa…

-Por favor, déjame hallar a alguien que esté siempre conmigo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio que el objeto ya se había ido. Por lo que solo le quedaba irse a dormir, mañana supuestamente inicia la escuela, ojalá haga muchos amigos. Twilight Sparkle sentía que iba a ser un nuevo inicio en su nueva vida.

* * *

A lo lejos, en una zona llamada Montaña Paoz, la nave que había salido del planeta Vegeta varios días atrás, al fin había abierto su puerta para dejar que el niño Saiyajin salga de esta. Se mostraba confundido y asustado, pero sentía que quedarse aquí no le iba a dar respuestas. A sus 3 años, Kakarotto era más osado que cualquiera de su edad y eso lo llevo a seguir un camino que lo llevaría donde una pequeña casa, habitada por un hombre anciano.

Kakarotto no pensó que eso marcaría su destino, el hombre llamado Son Gohan sería su abuelo y el golpe en la cabeza que tuvo luego eliminaría lo poco que sabía de sus padres y de donde era, dejando un lienzo en blanco marcado solo por ese deseo de lucha que caracterizaba esa raza y una amabilidad aún más rara dentro de la misma.

Kakarotto o Son Goku, como se le conocería casi toda la vida, vivió y creció con su abuelo adoptivo sin saber de su raza, creció solo cuando este murió víctima de una gran bestia. Conoció a Bulma Briefs a sus 12 años y serían amigos toda la vida. Sabría de las esferas del dragón y eso iniciaría su aventura, una que lo llevaría hasta luchar contra Dioses en su adultez.

Esa es la historia que todos conocemos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Goku opta por hacer una parada sin planear durante su viaje para el Torneo 22 de las Artes Marciales? Una donde, sin querer, cumpliría el deseo de casi 10 años de una niña y hallar ese alguien que sacaría algo más de él.

* * *

Era el año 752 de la era del Dragón en la Tierra, en medio de lo que sería un barco, un niño con cola de mono y ropas azules miraba el mar con suma curiosidad. Nunca se cansaba de ver lo que sería tanta agua salada. Será salada por una razón, ¿La gente la usará para ir al baño? Esa pregunta aún carece de respuesta, no porque no quiera saberla, sino porque nadie se ha dignado en explicarle esas cosas.

Goku había seguido su entrenamiento en preparación para el torneo que se le avecina, donde desea ganar luego de quedar en segundo la última vez. Si, sabe que es fuerte luego de vencer a la Patrulla Roja y las peleas con los luchadores de Araña Baba… ¿o era Uraña Baba? Meh, no importa, nunca fue bueno para los nombres complejos.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que se despidió de sus amigos y que vio de nuevo a su abuelo muerto. Fue lo mejor que vivió luego de años, aún lo extraña. Pero seguirá su promesa para ser el más fuerte y así será… al menos eso le gustaría. No puede creer que se equivocara de barco…

Es decir, ¿Qué culpa tiene él que los nombres de las islas se parezcan? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre la S y C? la isla Canterlot era su destino cuando quería ir a la isla Santerlot para de ahí, seguir la ruta que lo llevaría a una jungla.

-Oh bueno, no importa. – el niño le quito importancia, a sus 14 años, a pesar de su apariencia, sabía que las cosas saldrán bien, lo presiente.

*GROOOOOOOWWL*

Claro… debe comer algo primero…

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – él sabía que no estaba en posición de quejarse, pero no puede evitarlo… tiene hambre. - ¡Oiga señor! ¿¡Cuando llegaremos a la isla!?

-Que niño tan impaciente. – el capitán del barco suspiro al ver que el niño era un impaciente, le lleva preguntando eso hace horas y para su suerte, su tortura acabo. - ¡Ya llegamos niño, isla a proa!

-¿Proa? ¿Qué es eso, se come?

-¡Que mires al frente mocoso idiota!

¿Por qué no dijo eso desde el inicio? Goku puso su vista a ¿proa? Y se vio con la gran isla que estaba ahí presente. Al fin, solo espera poder continuar su entrenamiento mientras espera por el otro barco…. Y algo de comer.

* * *

-¡Gracias por el viaje!

Goku no presto importancia a la cara de molestia del adulto y se fue a recorrer el lugar, le era un lugar nuevo e interesante. Pero la pregunta del millón era… ¿A dónde va ahora?

Se rasco la cabeza mientras se sentaba en medio del camino ante la mirada incrédula de los transeúntes, que pensaba que hacia este niño tan raro, pero a él no le molestaba esas cosas. No, Goku tenía su forma de ver las cosas, había cosas que él veía como innecesarias, pero que respetaba porque Bulma le dijo que así es el resto de gente, no es tonto. Pero igual… No sabe que hacer ahora, tal vez buscar algún lugar donde quedarse y…

-Oye, parecen que están molestando a la cerebrito de nuevo.

-Genial, veamos. Siempre es divertido ver como termina llorando.

Goku oyó como dos chicos decían eso con malicia. ¿molestar? Deben ser una abusivos que molestan a… ¿cerebrito? ¿Los cerebros pueden ser molestados? No importa, mejor va a ver y se asegura que no pasa nada malo, nunca le gustaron los abusivos. Se puso de pie, limpio su pantalón y camino en dirección donde iban esos 2.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle detestaba su vida, detestaba la escuela y a los que se metían con ella solo por ser más lista. ¿Era eso un crimen? No, pero siempre era lo mismo. La usaban para sacar un beneficio para luego ser tratada de este modo, que vil.

Sus libros cayeron al piso luego de que uno de los que siempre se meten con ella, se los tirara cuando iba a su casa. Rayos. Sabía que debió tomar otro camino. La chica vio a través de sus lentes que todos se le acercaban a ver, no quiere llamar la atención, pero justo ahora…

-¿Qué pasa cerebrito? ¿Te fastidia? – Y esa loca debía aparecer, esa envidiosa que la ve como cualquiera cosa. – Así aprenderás a no querer creerte gran cosa.

No era así, ella no se creía la gran cosa. Es solo que le cuesta tener una charla con alguien y por ello se centra en los libros. ¿Eso está mal? Al parecer eso generó su mala fama de presumida, de nuevo.

Twilight sabía que la iban molestar y humillar, la última vez le echaron agua sucia. De seguro hoy será peor. Mas con esos 2 gorilas que esa bravucona tiene de amigos y subordinados. Tomo aire para prepararse para otro día de su vida.

-¡Hey, no la molesten! – ella y todo el mundo voltearon al oír una voz infantil.

En medio del grupo de estudiantes que se formó, salió un niño que no aparentaba más de 9 años, vestía ropas de artes marciales y un báculo en su espalda. Su peinado era raro, pero lo más raro era que tenía una ¿cola de mono? Twilight sentía que su día no podía ser peor, un niño y un fenómeno, tierra trágala.

-¿Qué quieres tú enano?

-Dije que la dejen en paz. Es malo molestar a los demás. – el niño camino al frente de esos bravucones, ignorando la risa de los estudiantes. Twilight debía decir algo, no puede dejar que metan al niño en esto.

-Hey, no te metas. No te ganes mis problemas.

-Obedece a la cerebrito niño. Vete con tu mamá. – uno de los gorilas se acercó al niño y trato de tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo.

Pero la sorpresa de este y el resto fue mayor al ver como no solo este tomaba el brazo del más grande con fuerza, sino que lo lanzaba al aire sin problema alguno. Eso género que todos lo vean con la boca abierta, Twilight sobretodo… eso era imposible, un niño de ese tamaño no puede tener tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Haz algo idiota!

Antes que el otro sujeto reaccione, el niño apareció frente a este, pateo su pierna y lo hizo caer de espaldas. La chica noto como el niño la paso a ver y pudo jurar que tras esos ojos, veía la silueta de un mono monstruoso, ¿Qué era este mocoso?

-Tch, bien. Pero no creas que esto se queda así.

Twilight se sorprendió al ver como uno a uno los estudiantes se empezaron a ir para dejarla sola… se salvó y todo por un niño que era muy raro, pero sabía de artes marciales.

-¿Estas bien?

Twilight se fijó en los ojos de este niño, eran distintos a los de hace poco. Como cambio tan rápido de un modo a otro. Parecía ser otro… Pero al darse cuenta que se le quedo viendo se sonrojo un poco, vaya buena impresión Twilight.

-S-Si. Gracias, pero no debiste meterte.

-¿Por qué? Te estaban molestando. – Twilight empezó a tomar sus libros.

-Porque, es mi problema.

-¿Por qué? – Twilight lo vio con una ceja alzada, este niño…

-Porque yo lo debo de afrontar.

-Oh, entiendo. Pero se veía que no hacías nada.

La chica sintió un fastidio al notar que este mocoso tenía razón… Rayos, se siente tonta. ¿Pero que puede hacer? No puede pedirle a la directora ayuda, no quiere poner en peligro su beca.

-Mira niño…

-No soy niño. Me llamo Son Goku, pero todos me dicen Goku. – el niño, Goku, le sonrió con ternura. Hasta ella debe admitir que se ve tierno.

-Ok, Goku. Tengo un privilegio en la escuela y no lo puedo poner en peligro ¿Entiendes?

-…. No. – Twilight cayó al suelo al oír la respuesta. ¿Era en serio? – Pero, debes evitar que te molesten. Además, ¿Qué es un privi…. Privi…?

-¡Privilegio! ¡Que es algo que yo solo puedo tener!

-Ooooooh. Como mi cola.

-Si como tu… ¿Es de verdad? – Goku asintió a la pregunta. – Vaya, pensé que era un accesorio.

-No lo es. Mira… - Twilight vio con horror como el niño se iba a bajar los pantalones.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? – la chica evito que este mocoso haga algo tan obsceno en la vía pública. - ¿¡Que no tienes pudor!?

-¿Qué es pudor?

Twilight miraba a este niño como si fuera un alien. ¿Era en serio? No puede ser, nadie puede ser tan ignorante a las normas de la sociedad. Nadie, ni su hermano menor que debe ser de la misma edad que este Goku.

-¿Cuánto años tienes? – Debía empezar por ahí…

-Ahm… tengo… esto… - Twilight miraba incrédula como él contaba con los dedos, no puede ser… este niño era un ignorante… - Tengo 14.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡14!? ¿¡Tienes mi edad!? – No podía ser…

Twilight no es la más desarrollada ni alta de su clase o de los de su edad, pero al menos aparenta los 14. Mide 160 cm, lo promedio… este enano debe medir apenas unos 145 cm… Se sobo las sienes, no lo podía creer, su día era ahora peor. Y no ayuda que este niño la vea con curiosidad… y con esos ojos tan puros que no tienen maldad alguna. Rayos, maldice el sonrojo en su cara, estúpidas hormonas…

*GROOOOOOWWWL*

-¿¡Que es eso!? – Twilight miro a todos lados, ¿Una bestia?

-Jajaja, perdón. Era mi estómago.

-… ¿Qué tienes ahí, un león?

-Pues, una vez me comí un tigre.

Es oficial, su día es horrible. Soltó un suspiro, miro a Goku y sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Al menos le dará algo de comer y luego, que se vaya.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. Anda, ven. En mi casa hay algo de comer.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias Twilight!

Siente que se arrepentirá, ojalá Shinning no meta su bocota.

* * *

Goku seguía a Twilight con mucha paciencia. Era una chica rara, ahora si sabe diferenciar a las niñas de los niños, pero se notaba que estaba triste y molesta.

Goku no sabía de esas cosas que su maestro y Krillin parecen saber. Pero según lo visto y aprendido, Twilight era bonita. Tenía un cabello de un color llamativo, como Bulma, morado y rosa, si lo sabe captar. Y sus ojos tras esos lentes son violetas. ¿Entonces por qué da ese aire de baja estima?

¿Será por lo que le hacen? Frunció el ceño al pensar ello, nunca le gustaron los abusivos. Goku sabía que debía ayudarla al menos a ser más confiada.

-Escucha Goku, no menciones nada de lo que viste a mis padres ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué? – En verdad no entiende que tiene de malo.

-Porque no deseo preocuparlos ¿entiendes? Mira, mi hermano se ha ganado algo grande para su futuro y no quiero que esto lo saque de sus planes, mi hermano menor no debe meterse o será otra víctima. Solo no digas nada, por favor.

-Ok. Si me lo pides así.

-Gracias. – Notó como ella sonrió y eso le hizo pensar que ella…

-Tienes bonita sonrisa.

Ver como la cara de Twilight paso a un rojo vivo y ella pasaba a ver a otro lado rápidamente lo confundieron aún más. ¿Dijo algo malo? Las mujeres son muy raras.

Al ver que llegaban a la casa de Twilight, Goku noto que se parecían a las que vio en la Capital del Oeste, sin duda las capsulas eran muy famosas. Bulma debe tener su ego en las nubes… al menos eso es lo que cree como se dicen las cosas.

Siguió a Twilight al interior de la casa, donde ella se quitó los zapatos y él al ver ello, hizo lo mismo. Siguió a la chica hasta lo que cree es la sala y…

-Mamá, ya llegué, traje un invitado.

Goku vio que de un lugar aparecía una mujer muy similar a Twilight, solo que era muy mayor. ¿Quién será?

-Ara Twilight, no sabía que ibas tras niños pequeños. – Mientras Twilight miraba a su madre con enojo, Goku lo hizo confuso ¿De que habla?

-¡No es eso! ¡Estaba solo y con hambre! Le dije que se puede quedar a comer.

-Jejeje, debes calmarte Twilight. A este paso te saldrán canas. – Twilight murmuro una maldición mientras Goku reía, esa mujer era graciosa. – Esperen unos minutos, tu padre y hermanos no tardan en bajar. Ayúdame con la mesa Twilight.

-Bien… Goku, ve televisión si quieres.

-OK.

Vio como Twilight iba a ayudar a su madre, mientras él tomaba el control y prendía el aparato. Aún era sorprendente lo que esta caja le puede mostrar, aún recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Jaja, pensar una vez que creyó que había gente ahí dentro.

* * *

Twilight estaba sentada en la mesa, sus padres y hermanos con ella, viendo la masacre de alimentos.

Ella optó por presentar a toda su familia a Goku, más por buenos modales que otra cosa. Su padre Night Light, su madre Twilight Velvet, su hermano mayor Shinning Armor y su hermano menor adoptivo Spike.

Su madre aceptó al niño con los brazos abiertos, viéndolo como tierno y como un muñeco abrazable. Su padre y hermanos lo vieron con desconfianza, más al saber la edad real de Goku, más por la cola creyeron que era un fenómeno. Pero se nota que la inocencia de este niño era tal que desbarata todo lo malo que pueden pensar de él en segundos. No pudo evitar reír al ver como este lograba ganarse a su madre con sus actitudes… Rayos, algo anda mal con ella.

Pero cuando lo vieron comer, se preguntaron donde iba tanta comida. Comía lo de 20 o 30 personas, ¿Cómo no crecía? Twilight veía como este devoraba el ultimo trozo de carne sin más.

-Aaaaah, que bien comí. Estuvo delicioso, gracias Señora Velvet.

-Oh, no hay de que Goku. Al menos alguien agradece mis esfuerzos. – Su madre paso a ver a los 3 varones que viven aquí y ellos solo miraban a otros lados. - ¿Deseas algo más…?

-Mmmmm, no. Debo ser moderado para comer.

La respuesta de Goku hizo que toda la familia caiga al suelo, este niño era un caso. Twilight logro recomponerse y ver a su invitado incrédula. ¿Era en serio?

-Ahm, Goku. ¿Qué haces en la isla? ¿Vienes a inscribirte a la escuela? – Twilight noto como su padre parecía examinar al niño, típico.

-¿Escuela…?

-Si, veras Goku. La escuela de esta isla es especial. La directora es amiga del presidente y tiene muchos contactos. Al graduarte a los 18 y tener buenas notas, tienes un trabajo fijo en el área que deseas. Mi hijo Shinning se unirá al ejercito por sus buenas notas y Twilight desea ser una famosa investigadora.

-Oooooh, ya veo…. La verdad no vine por ello, vine por mi entrenamiento. – eso llamo la atención de todos y de ella también.

Goku les narro que estaba entrenando para el Torneo de Artes Marciales que estaba próximo y que lleva ya un año en este viaje. Además de que la última vez quedó en segundo lugar, sorprendiendo a todos. Pero ella pareció ver la razón de su fuerza, un niño común no es así de fuerte. Pero le sorprendió aún más, saber que el Maestro Roshi era su mentor.

Tanto su padre como hermano mayor se quedaron helados, hasta ella que no sabe de estas cosas, sabe que el Maestro Roshi es una leyenda viviente, el Dios de las Artes Marciales. El cambio radical que Goku recibió fue inmediato… hombres.

Pero le sorprendió más saber que Goku no tenía padres y que su abuelo murió años atrás, dejándolo solo en las montañas. Eso explica su forma de ser… no recibió la educación básica. La chica no quiso mencionar nada, hasta que oyó algo de su interés…

-Espera… ¿Bulma? ¿Bulma Briefs? ¿¡La hija del creador de la Corporación Capsula!? ¿¡Es tu amiga!?

-Si, mejor amiga. La conocí en las montañas.

Twilight normalmente pensaría que le toma el pelo, pero este niño ha demostrado ser veraz en todo lo que hace y dice. Por lo que lo tomo del cuello y le pidió casi en desesperación que la presente, debe saber como se creó esta tecnología.

No le importaba la mirada de su familia o que Goku tenía espirales por ojos, ¡Debe saber la verdad!

….

-No puedo creer que perdieras el control Twilight.

-Perdón…

Twilight suspiro de nuevo, que su madre la regañe es terrible. Pero que hasta sus hermanos y padre, que mal. Sabe que perdió el control, pero no puede evitar querer saber más y más. Está en ella.

-Debes ser paciente. El pobre Goku parecía un muñeco de trapo cuando lo liberaste.

Ugh, eso duele. No quería hacer ello… Pero optó por seguir su castigo, lavar los platos. Más porque Goku se estaba bañando, olía feo.

-Le puse algo de la ropa de Spike. Increíble pensar que tiene 14, no aparenta más de 10.

-Si, yo pensé lo mismo. Es raro. Entrena artes marciales, pero parece un niño. Tal vez esté enfermo o quizás…

-Twilight, ya. A él parece darle igual. Pero por favor, sé amable con él. Sé que no te agrada tratar con extraños, pero al mismo tiempo sé que te agrada.

-¿Que? No es verdad…

-Twilight, no lo habrías traído si no fuera ello. Y no digo nada más, un amigo no sería mala idea.

-Los tengo a ustedes y Cadance…

-No Twilight, ya basta de querer ocultarte en tus libros. No dejes que lo que el resto piense de ti te afecte. Mira a Goku, te trata ya como una amiga. ¿No te alegra?

Twilight le tuvo que dar la razón a su madre, era un sentimiento agradable. Rayos… Mejor lo deja así y se va a dormir, dejaran que Goku se quede aquí hasta que se vaya de la isla, que es en un mes. El barco donde desea ir sale en ese tiempo. Si, un mes y luego no lo volverá a ver.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Goku se levantó temprano como era costumbre. Vio sus alrededores y noto que estaba en el sillón donde la señora Velvet le dijo que se quede. Oh bueno, se puso de pie y se estiro un poco para despertar sus músculos. La ropa que ese Spike le dio le quedaba grande… oh bueno.

Busco su propia ropa, se la puso rápidamente para iniciar su rutina diaria de ejercicios y demás. Salió de la casa y comenzó con unas sentadillas y lagartijas, antes de ponerse a correr por todo el lugar. No era mala forma de conocer el pueblo.

En su recorrido, se percató que no había nadie, al parecer nadie madruga. Mejor para él… Necesitaba buscar un lugar donde entrenar sin ser molestado. Si, hora de entrenar como siempre.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba ese mocoso idiota?

Twilight estaba furiosa, no puede creer que su único día donde puede dormir hasta donde le da la gana se lo arruinen porque su mamá no sabe dónde está Goku. Esto era el colmo, un ultraje. Se quiere morir…

Ha buscado en todo el pueblo y en todos los alrededores, excepto la playa… bien, si ahí no está, no sabe dónde más ir. Increíble es el pensar que todo su día se volvió de locos por un niño, rayos.

Twilight llego a la playa, se quitó los zapatos para que estos no se llenen de arena y camino descalza, que bueno que lleva shorts y no falda. Pero, en fin, camino por el borde de la isla y espero hallar a su fugitivo invitado y así volver a casa, entrar a su habitación, leer un libro.

-Oh, ahí está.

Twilight al fin vio al mocoso del mal a lo lejos, este veía el mar fijamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No importa, no va a perder más tiempo y...

Vio como Goku tomaba aire y se ponía en una pose algo rara, como juntaba sus manos al lado de su cadera derecha y…

-Kaaa…. Meee…

-¿Qué esta haciendo? – Twilight se acercó más, ¿Era un ritual o qué…?

-Haaa… Meee…

La chica en eso noto como de repente, un destello azul celeste se centró en las manos del niño. ¿Qué era eso….?

-¡Haaaaaaaa!

Vio como este puso las manos al frente y lanzó lo que sea que fuera eso al mar. La energía partió el mar como si fuera nada y elevo el agua varios metros. El viento la obligo a cubrirse la cara y cuando vio de nuevo todo, se quedó sorprendida de ver el agua volver a la normalidad luego de que la energía se fuera… ¿Qué fue eso?

Twilight paso a ver a Goku con sorpresa y algo de admiración, eso fue increíble. E iba más allá de lo conocido por la ciencia. Y antes de poder decir algo, se percató que su mirada era de nuevo seria y profunda, como esa vez. Esa mirada la dejo impactada, esa expresión no era la de un niño, sino la de un guerrero. Sintió que su corazón dio un brinco al pensar que se veía tan genial con esa expresión, pero a la vez le gustaba cuando era infantil y… ¿¡Que tiene en la cabeza!? ¡Son las hormonas, las hormonas están afectando su sistema límbico!

-¿Eh? ¡Hola Twilight!

… De nuevo eso, ese brinco de su corazón. No es justo que pase de una expresión a otra tan fácilmente y que las dos le hagan lo mismo. Maldita deficiencia social, la está haciendo sentirse atraída a un niño. ¡Debe ver a un psicólogo!

-Ho-Hola… - ¡Y debe ser más firme! - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Entrenar, ya dije que quiero ser muy fuerte.

-Ajá… - Twilight no lo entendía, desea fuerte… ¿Con que propósito? - ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta ser más fuerte. Solo siento que es parte de lo que soy y lo que debo hacer.

Twilight lo vio con sorpresa, este niño tan simple parece tener una meta más clara que ella… aunque sea simple.

-Oh, pues bien por ti. – Se sentía tonta. No sabe porque se pone así.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?

-No… No… Un poco… - Twilight suspiro para luego caminar a la orilla y sentir como el agua mojaba sus pies. – Es solo que, ¿Podré cumplir mis sueños cuando no puedo tener ni siquiera un amigo?

-Claro que puedes. Todos pueden cumplir sus sueños y deseos. Mi amigo Oolong deseo ropa interior de mujer y la consiguió.

-… No voy a indagar en ello. Pero no es lo mismo, nadie me entiende aquí. Mi vida escolar es horrible. Solo mis padres me entienden y…

-Si no te gusta como son las cosas ahora, cámbialas. Al menos eso es lo que oí una vez al maestro Roshi… aunque hablaba sobre la alfombra de la casa. – Twilight no pudo evitar reír al oír ello, este niño… - Es más, no digas que no tienes amigos. Yo soy tu amigo.

La chica se sorprendió al oír ello. Más de una vez oyó algo similar, solo para que la traicionen… pero con él, sabía que era verdad. Con él… sentía que podía creer en sus palabras. Era raro… Twilight sonrió esta vez de un modo más amplio y Goku se le quedó viendo.

-¿Qué…?

-Jejeje, tienes una linda sonrisa. Te ves más linda cuando lo haces.

Twilight sintió su cara arder de nuevo. Pero esta vez se sentía distinto, le gustaba cuando él le decía ello…

-Anda, mamá hizo la comida. Esta vez más para que tengas más que comer.

-¡Genial!

Twilight vio como Goku la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para llevarla más rápido a la casa. La chica por su lado no sintió fastidio alguno por el contacto, más bien… se sentía bien. Más ahora que sentía que tenía un amigo.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que ese encuentro, muy casual y que nadie espero, sería el inicio de algo nuevo entre ambos jóvenes, que al inicio no estaban destinados a encontrarse, pero ahora no se podían separar.


	2. Nuevas Amistades

**Bueno, de vuelta con este cap. Admito que no espere algo de aceptación en un fic, que es más un relajo que otra cosa. Espero que les guste como iré escribiendo la historia. Será algo más interesante de lo que tenía en mente. En fin, estos caps de inicio abarcaran lo que sería Dragon Ball, hasta llegar a lo que sería Z, donde si seré más extenso.**

* * *

**Saga de Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas Amistades**

-¿Cómo es que el mar es salado?

-Ugh… Ya te lo dije Goku, es salado por los minerales que hay en el mar. Es por la concentración de sales minerales disueltas que contiene como media.

Twilight vio que Goku la miraba con expresión de estar bien perdido. Ok, mejor trata de esto de otro modo.

-Solo piensa que hay mucha sal, nada más.

-Ooooh, entiendo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver como las cosas seguían su curso. La última semana había sido algo pesada para ella. Las clases y tener que pasar tiempo con Goku era agotador, pero ya no le molestaba. Más bien, le gusta ver que el niño parece confiar en ella lo suficiente como para preguntarle cosas tan sencillas para el resto, pero que él desconoce por su mera escasa educación. Twilight no era mala, ni nada de ello, le gusta enseñar y hacer que la gente sepa el porque de las cosas.

Goku era ignorante, pero no era tonto ni descerebrado como lo creyó al inicio. Capta las cosas rápido, no es un genio, pero si es inteligente. Y eso es algo que de seguro no muchos ven a la primera vista.

-¿Qué es esto Twilight? – la chica volvió a dejar su libro a un lado, estar en la sala y leer ya no era un lujo en las noches con él aquí.

-A ver… Hmmm. Matrimonio… Esposa… ¿Por qué el interés….? – Por alguna razón, sintió escalofríos.

-Mmmm, es que hace unos años una niña menciono algo sobre una esposa. Que yo la tomaría de esposa. Por eso la pregunta, recién me acabo de acordar al leer esta palabra en este libro tan gordo y con tantas palabras.

-Ese es un diccionario Goku… - Twilight tomo aire para tratar de estar serena. No quiere mostrar el raro malestar que tiene, no puede crear que una niña le pidiera eso a un niño que no tiene cultura social. Es casi un abuso y aprovechar su inocencia. Arrugo el libro que tenía en mano por la misteriosa rabia que sentía… Rayos, no se entiende. Pero de ninguna manera dejara que una aprovechada saque provecho de la inocencia de su amigo.

-¿Twilight? ¿mi respuesta?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh claro! Escucha… Casarse significa… ehm… juntar tu vida con otra persona para siempre y ehm… esposa… es tu compañera, la mujer con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida.

-¿¡Toda la vida!?... Suena complicado.

-Lo es Goku. Por ello el matrimonio debe ser muy serio. No te puedes casar así porque si. Mira, no soy quien para decidir tu vida, pero…

-¿Pero? – Twilight maldijo todo, quería decirle a la cara que diga no. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Pero no creo que sea bueno que te cases con alguien quien no conoces del todo.

Twilight vio a Goku pensar lo dicho. Por alguna razón eso le dio nervios, no entiende que le pasa. Tal vez sea temor de perder a su único amigo.

-La verdad, yo pensaba que ella hablaba de comida cuando me dijo eso. Jajajaja.

Twilight se cayó del sillón al oír la respuesta tan estúpida de este niño. Ahora siente lástima por la chica esa. Pero, en fin, parece que Goku capto el mensaje.

-Eso significa que le diré no. No me quiero casar, además suena complicado. Si estar casado es así, pues me caso contigo.

… ¿Qué dijo?

-G-G-Goku… no digas…. E-e-e-e-eso a la li-li-ligera…

-¿Hm? Pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es divertido. Y no te molestas cuando pregunto algo que no sé. - Twilight tomo aire, esto es difícil. Dios, dale fuerzas.

-No basta. Goku, el matrimonio se trata de amor y confianza. Eso es vital, sin ello este no sobrevive.

-…. Esto es muy complicado. – el pobre se sobaba la cabeza, debe de tener una jaqueca. – Mejor me iré a dormir.

-Claro, descansa. – Twilight vio al niño con cola irse a la habitación que su madre dejo para él, dice que no lo pueden dejar en el sillón un mes. – Cielos…

-¿Con problemas hija? – Twilight paso a ver a su madre, ella parecía disfrutar de su desgracia.

-No mamá, Goku siendo Goku, nada más.

-Jajaja, no puedes negar que es un amor. Se ve tan tierno cuando no sabe que pasa. – Twilight miro a otro lado, no puede dejar que le vea el sonrojo. – Es más, si querías decirle que diga no, debiste hacerlo con claridad.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Mamá estas siendo ridícula!

-¿Lo soy? Twilight, se ve de lejos que tienes un apego en él. Es tu primer amigo, pero también es un varón. No tiene nada malo que te guste al menos un poco.

-¿Te estas oyendo? Míralo, no parece más de 10 mamá.

-Todos crecen Twilight, él lo hará. Es más, pienso que sería bueno que sientas lo que una chica a tu edad debe sentir. – Twilight rodo los ojos, ella no será como esas que tienen novios nuevos cada semana.

-Como sea. Mira mamá, Goku es mi amigo y disfruto enseñarle cosas nuevas. Pero de ahí no pasa nada más. Me voy a dormir.

Velvet vio a su hija irse a su habitación, de seguro para hacer ello, luego de leer un libro. Pero ella no era tonta, no era ciega. Sabe que su hija aprecia mucho a Goku, quien solo ha estado aquí una semana. Además, vio como Twilight trataba de no sonreír cuando Goku le dijo eso de que prefería estar casado con ella. Es más, siente que ella y Goku harían linda pareja, claro que eso es decisión de su hija.

Twilight ha sido, en el fondo, una soñadora. Casarse con alguien quien ame y tener una familia, ella casi desea tener una sola pareja para toda la vida, era muy fantasioso, pero era su sueño de niña. Quien sabe, tal vez lo logre. Hace años que no la ve tan feliz. Eso si, espera que Goku no le dé tantos problemas y que su hija sea paciente con el pobre. Ambos se necesitan del otro más de lo que ellos creen.

* * *

Goku miraba desde la ventana como Twilight se iba a su escuela nuevamente, ya era la tercera semana que estaba aquí y su relación con la chica era cada vez mejor. No dice que sea malo, ella era muy paciente con él y ella parecía menos gruñona.

Si algo ha aprendido de ella, es que le gusta leer en demasía, lo saco del diccionario que ella le dio, además que sus ojos brillan cuando descubre algo nuevo. Que los lentes que ella usa son por pura estética, tiene una visión perfecta porque una vez se los puso y no hubo nada, no mareos como la última vez que se puso unos.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que Twilight era muy bonita cuando sonreía. Si lo hace más seguido, de seguro tendría más amigos. Medito unos segundos lo que debe hacer y asintió al saber su plan de acción, de nuevo algo que aprendió de Twilight, aunque no sabe que es.

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente para la puerta de la casa, solo viendo como la señora Velvet parece sonreírle. Raro…

Pero ya una vez fuera, trato de seguir el olor de Twilight, no le costaba hacerlo. Ella olía a libros guardados y algo de fresa, de seguro por el brillo que se pone en los labios, ni siquiera sabe que es eso, solo se lo oyó decir. Goku siguió rápidamente el olor, esta vez para ayudar a Twilight en su problema en la escuela.

* * *

Twilight suspiro de nuevo, otro aburrido día. Sabe las materias hasta la universidad, ¿Por qué debe pasar por esto? Rayos, casi quisiera estar en casa. Y eso la estaba incomodando.

Desde hace ya dos semanas, la idea de pasar más tiempo con Goku era algo que le sacaba una sonrisa. Si, lo admite. Él la saca de quicio más de una vez, Dios. Pero él tiene una visión del mundo muy distinta, hasta le comento unas cosas que vio cuando viajaba. También sobre sus amigos, quienes se ve quiere mucho, como si fueran la familia que no tiene.

En 3 semanas, Twilight Sparkle había llegado a apreciar a este niño, quien tenía dos caras. La del idiota inocente y la del gurrero serio. Y eso ella lo sabía, porque él le había dejado ver sus entrenamientos más de una vez. Y ella era capaz de ver lo mucho que él se esfuerza en ser tan fuerte como es posible, también lo mucho que él practica lo que ya sabe, sin perder un segundo en descansar. Era increíble y más de una vez se le ha quedado viendo como una tonta. Y eso le preocupa.

Ella no es así, es una chica de lógica. No importa lo mucho que le guste verlo entrenar, como él le pregunta cosas que son obvias o como la escucha con paciencia en sus explicaciones…

-Señorita Sparkle, ¿Qué le parece tan divertido que sonríe así?

-¿Eh? – la chica salió de su mente al nota que todos los alumnos y profesor la miraban con… sospecha. ¿Sonreía? Agh…

-Na-Nada, lo lamento…

Ser la número uno en la escuela tenía sus méritos… se salvó del castigo por ser la primera vez que se queda embobada soñando… Ese enano la va a matar. Pero no importa, lo que debe hacer ahora es aguantar hasta el final de la clase y…

-Oh, miren. Un niño con cola en la entrada. – La voz de Pinkie Pie, una estudiante como ella, hizo que todos, hasta ella, vean por la ventana para ver que era cierto…

-Aaaawwww. – las chicas veían con ternura al niño, quien lo veían más que adorable, algo que Twilight no aprecio y sintió un fastidio en el estómago.

Pero cuando todos vieron como Goku lanzaba una pelota de Baseball al equipo de dicho deporte y como esta atravesaba la reja y un muro, se quedaron fríos. Hasta Rainbow Dash, quien es la más atlética de la clase y la escuela.

-¿Ese es un strike? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta al aire, pero Twilight no estaba en facultad de oír ello.

Salió rápidamente del salón para ver a ese idiota, ya verá… le dirá hasta de lo que se va morir.

* * *

Goku, luego de darle la pelota a ese club de Baseball, siguió su camino, esta vez yendo por otros lados de la escuela. Donde se vio con un club donde plantaban cosas, una chica de cabello rubio pareció verlo y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa niño?

-Hola, me llamo Goku. Estoy buscando a mi amiga Twilight. ¿Sabes dónde está?

La chica se mostró confundida al ver lo fácil que este niño parecía confiar en los demás. Y no parecía una broma, ella lo habría notado. Es más, se siente confusa… no sabe como tomar esto.

-¿Pasa algo Applejack? – Goku vio como otra chica, tan alta como la rubia, solo que de cabello morado en risos se acercaba a ella desde el pasillo. - ¿Quién es este niño?

-No lo sé Rarity. Dice que busca a una tal Twilight. ¿Será Twilight Sparkle?

-Debe ser, es la única en la escuela. ¿Qué eres de ella…?

-Me llamo Goku, mucho gusto. – ambas chicas sonrieron al ver lo tierno que era. – Es mi amiga, la vengo a ayudar. Para que nadie más la moleste.

-¿Molestar…? – Rarity vio a su vieja amiga con sorpresa y esta hizo lo mismo. – A ver, Goku, dime de que hablas.

-Ahm… le prometí a Twilight no decir que algunos alumnos la molestan a la salida. – Técnicamente cumplió su palabra y técnicamente también metió la pata.

Rarity y Applejack se vieron molestas, con que los rumores eran ciertos. Se sentían tontas, deberán arreglar esto y rápido. Pero lo primero es llevar a…

-¡GOKUUUUUUUUU! – el niño dio un brinco al oír la voz de quien buscaba.

Los 3 voltearon y sintieron escalofríos al ver la expresión de la chica, era como ver al diablo. Goku sintió que mejor se queda en su lugar o será peor… para él. Twilight camino hacia él rápidamente y le tomo una de las orejas para jalarla con fuerza.

-¡AY AY AY AY AY AY! ¡Mi oreja!

-¡No será lo único que perderás si dices algo más! – Twilight estaba molesta, lo ve. Rayos, ella da más miedo que Bulma. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre venir así como así!? ¿¡Debías lanzar la pelota con esa fuerza!?

-¡Lo hice despacito!

-¡Más despacio entonces!

-Ahm… disculpa. – Ver como la expresión de Twilight cambio al ver a la chica Rarity, fue gracioso.

-¡Presidenta! ¡Lamento este espectáculo, es que él… bueno… yo…!

-Tranquila. Entiendo, además. Se ve que este niño te aprecia mucho. Dijo que vino por ti, para arreglar algo. – la chica Applejack rio al ver la expresión de Twilight, quien estaba roja por alguna razón. ¿Tendrá calor? - Pero creo que hay temas que tratar contigo Twilight Sparkle, me gustaría hablarlo luego de clases. Y no estás en problemas, quita esa cara.

Twilight suspiro al ver que estaba a salvo, aunque Goku contuvo la risa debido a como ella lo miraba. Pero antes que uno diga algo, llegaron dos personas que no conocía. Una de cabello rosa esponjoso y la otra de cabello multicolor y de piel algo bronceada.

-Uuuf al fin llego. Ver al niño misterioso es algo que no puedo perderme.

-¡Olvida eso, oye niño! ¿¡Como hiciste ese lanzamiento!?

-Pinkie, Rainbow, calma. – Rarity se tomó el puente de la nariz, se ve que esta situación la molesta.

-Lo sentimos Rarity, pero este niño es increíble. Debiste ver como lanzo la pelota de baseball. ¡Fue espectacular! – Pinkie imitaba el movimiento y sonido que la pelota hizo cuando Goku la lanzo.

-Por mi lado, deseo ver si no lo alucine.

-Dudo que tú y Pinkie lo hicieran, Rainbow. – la chica vio a Applejack con fastidio.

Goku vio como Twilight se mostraba nerviosa, mucha gente para su gusto. Pero él sabía que esto era lo mejor, así ella se sentirá mejor para estar con la gente y…

-¡Auxilio! – la llegada de una chica de cabello rosa claro y mirada amable hizo que todos la vean. - ¡El tigre se escapó!

-¿¡Qué!? – Goku no dijo nada, un tigre no era algo fuera de lo común.

-Minuto… ¿¡Por qué hay un tigre en la escuela!? – Aunque Twilight se mostraba asustada.

-Era un regalo de un esponsor y Fluttershy lo cuidaba. ¿¡Que paso Fluttershy!?

-Unos de los que… ahm… - La chica Fluttershy vio a Twilight. – de los que la molestan abrió la jaula.

-Tch, sabía que debiste pedir su expulsión hace tiempo Rarity.

-¡Luego Applejack! ¡Hay que sacar a los alumnos de aquí, ya!

Justo antes que alguien diga más, Goku capto el olor del tigre, estaba al otro lado. Mejor se hace cargo de esto. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, fue a ver al Tigre.

* * *

Twilight trabajaba su mente a mil. ¿Esos idiotas iban a usar al Tigre para asustarla? Decir que estaba furiosa era poco. Jura que cuando los vea va a…

-¿Goku? ¿¡Goku!? ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa? – Pinkie vio como Twilight miraba de un lado para otro, fue en eso que noto que… - el niño no está…

-¡OH NO! – todas reaccionaron al ver que en efecto, Goku no estaba. Y con un tigre suelto…

-¡Goku, sal de donde estés! ¡No es gracioso! – Twilight sintió el corazón en la boca, esto no podía ser.

-Tranquila, lo hallaremos. – Applejack puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. – Vamos hay que buscarlo.

El grito de unos estudiantes pareció hacer que las 6 chicas sepan donde ir. Y eso hicieron, Twilight, quien no era atlética, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Y al llegar al patio trasero, vio como Goku estaba al frente del tigre, quien parecía querer almorzar a esos 3 idiotas que siempre la molestan. Y lo peor de todo es que sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como Goku trataba de calmar al tigre… ¿¡Esta loco!? Pregunta tonta, lo sabe.

-¡Goku, aléjate del tigre! – le grito para que no cometa una locura, pero eso lo hizo darse vuelta y eso hizo que el tigre aproveche en dar el salto para tomar su presa.

Todos ahogaron un grito y cerraron los ojos al pensar lo que le iba a pasar al niño, quien solo vio confuso como el tigre abría su boca sobre él. Twilight cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas al imaginar lo que iba a pasar… pero lo raro es que no hubo ese sonido que temía oír. Sino el de algo rompiéndose.

Todas abrieron los ojos para que había pasado y las quijadas de todas cayeron al suelo… el tigre había, en efecto, atrapado la cabeza de Goku con sus colmillos. Pero los dientes del animal se rompieron como si fueran cristales ante el dolor del animal y la confusión del niño. El tigre lo soltó, se dio vuelta y corrió de vuelta a su jaula que no estaba lejos y se metió bien al fondo, viendo a Goku con miedo.

-¿Qué paso…? – él no entendía nada.

Pero eran las que vieron lo que paso quienes no captaban que… ¿Qué clase de niño es ese? Twilight salió de su estupor inicial para ir donde Goku y revisarlo rápidamente, la cabeza sobre todo. Estaba bien…él estaba bien…

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herida? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella no supo en que momento las lágrimas le ganaron, el sentimiento de perderlo fue tanto que se sentía vacía. Era su amigo… Por ello… lo abrazo para demostrar que se alegraba de que estaba bien. Mientras que Applejack y Rarity parecían apresar a los responsables de esta situación. Una que Twilight ya estaba harta…

La chica termino el abrazo, se puso de pie y fue hacia esa maldita. Estaba harta, se podía meter con ella, pero esta vez metió a su amigo en el problema y eso no se lo pasa. Y justo cuando ella parecía querer justificar todo para evitar que esto vaya a la dirección y la expulsen con sus 2 gorilas, Twilight alzó la mano y le dio tremenda cachetada que hasta se debó escuchar varios kilómetros a la redonda. Todos la veía con sorpresa, pero ella solo vio a la chica que se burlaba de ella años con ira.

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar o te juro que desearas que la cachetada sea lo único que te haré!

Twilight sabía dar miedo, pero rara vez sacaba ese lado suyo. Pero ahora eso no importaba, su único amigo estuvo en peligro y eso bastaba para ella para salir del cascaron que opto por tener tantos. Se cansó de esto, no lo volverá a dejar pasar, nunca.

Twilight volvió con Goku y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la enfermería, dejando a todos aún en shock… esa mujer daba miedo.

* * *

-Twilight, estoy bien. – Goku estaba harto que su amiga siga revisando su cabeza, estaba bien… algo como eso no lo iba a lastimar.

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy muy resistente Twilight, es parte de mi entrenamiento. – Goku notaba que la chica parecía más que sorprendida. – De verdad, estoy bien. Además, al fin hiciste lo que debías hacer.

Vio como Twilight se sonrojaba, de seguro por su reacción, pero a la vez como sonreía. Él sabía que ella era fuerte y hoy lo acaba de demostrar. Le sonrió como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez noto que ella se le quedaba viendo, casi como si él fuera lo único visible.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… No es nada. – Goku le quitó importancia a ello. – Pero, gracias Goku. Por ser mi amigo.

-¡Por supuesto!

Ambos rieron al sentir que esto era gracioso, pero cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y ver a esas 5 chicas entrar, hizo que ambos se queden en silencio.

-¡Eso fue cool! ¡La bofetada fue épica!

-Sin contar la forma en que la amenazaste.

Rainbow y Applejack parecían felices con el resultado.

-Debo de admitir que esto es algo que no quedara impune.

-Ahm… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?

Rarity y Fluttershy mostraron su preocupación de un modo distinto, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

-¡Si, Twi y Goku deben contarnos todo!

Goku vio como Pinkie se acercó a Twilight y como se mostraba nerviosa, pero trataba de hacer el esfuerzo de llevar las cosas bien. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estas 5 chicas veían a Twilight por lo que era. Al parecer la razón por la que vino aquí, termino para bien.

* * *

La semana paso rápidamente para Twilight. Gracias a lo que paso ese día gano 5 amigas. Rarity, la presidenta y una amante de las modas, Applejack, una granjera que aprecia el trabajo duro. Rainbow, una marimacho que le gustan los derportes, Fluttershy una tierna amante de los animales y Pinkie una alegre chica que ama las fiestas. Todas distintas, pero que son amigas al fin y al cabo. Siendo ella parte del grupo ahora… se sentía feliz, ya no estaba sola en la escuela.

Sobra decir que cuando las 5 supieron la edad real del niño. Tener 14 y no aparentar más de 10, solo Goku sería capaz de ello. Y Twilight lo sabía. No lo quería admitir, pero ahora que siente que él se irá, se siente… triste. Solo ha sido un mes, pero él es su amigo. Pero a la vez, algo más y no sabe que es…

Las chicas veían como Goku entrenaba para el torneo próximo, algunas parecían emocionadas por ello, otras no. Twilight sabía que lo debía apoyar, él entrenaba para esto. Y cuando él les conto sobre las esferas del Dragón y les mostró la que tenía, la de 4 estrellas, se quedaron heladas. Reunir las 7 para tener un deseo, el que sea. Obviamente luego de ello, las chicas empezaron a decir que desearían. Desde ropas, hasta dulces infinitos… pero Twilight no quería nada, ya tenía lo que quería. Pero en el fondo, el deseo que venía a su mente era que Goku se quede con ella…

Y así llego el día de la partida, Goku estaba ya frente al barco para abordarlo, Velvet abrazándolo y deseándole buenos deseos. Sus amigas deseándole lo mejor, que vuelva un día a visitarlos. Pero ella se quedaba muda, no sabía que decir…estaba tan asustada que… no podía hablar.

Cuando se vaya, ¿Lo vera de nuevo un día? ¿Se olvidará de ella? El pensamiento final le dolía demasiado. Pero sabía que debía ser fuerte y despedirlo con una sonrisa, porque así debían ser las despedidas. Y pensar que antes se alegraría de verlo partir… el mundo es gracioso.

-Bueno, me voy. Hora de seguir mi viaje. – Goku paso a verla. – Cuídate Twilight, ahora tienes amigas que te cuidaran.

Y eso hizo que la chica casi rompa en llanto, rayos. Twilight no dijo nada y abrazo a su amigo, quien hizo lo mismo, se nota que aprendió algo de todas las sesiones de estudios que han tenido. Cuando acabaron, Twilight le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

-El 7 de Mayo es el torneo, vengan a verlo. Mis amigos estarán allí, les gustara conocerlos.

Twilight vio a sus padres, casi suplicante, para que digan que si.

-Lo hablamos en casa… - Cuando su padre dice ello, es un si seguro.

Goku subió al barco y este empezó su movimiento, Twilight contuvo las ganas de ir al barco con él… no sabía que le pasaba, era raro… Pero a la vez, sabía que esto era lo mejor, debe aclarar su mente. Todos se despedían del niño y este hacía lo mismo, Twilight al fin dejo salir las lágrimas mientras se despedía de su amigo, quien no dejaba de sonreír hasta que el barco se perdió al fin de la vista de todos.

Twilight sabía que todos la veían, más por las lágrimas en su cara. Pero sabía una cosa, ella lo volvería a ver, estaba segura de ello, lo sentía en su corazón.

-Gracias Goku… hasta luego. – Twilight lo sabía, ese deseo que pidió hace más de 10 años, había sido cumplido por el amigo más inusual del mundo entero.

* * *

Y así el tiempo paso… antes de saberlo, fue 6 de Mayo del año 753, día donde los participantes al torneo se inscriben. La Isla Papaya era el lugar donde este evento se lleva acabo. Y llegar por avión era el método más rápido…

-Al fin llegamos. – Rainbow se estiraba un poco, había crecido un poco el último año. – Que bueno que tu hermano nos compró los pasajes Twilight.

-Si, es una lástima que Spike haya enfermado y tus padres no hayan podido venir. – Applejack seguía con su sombrero, pero su cabello era algo más largo que antes.

-Oh, cuanta gente. – Fluttershy había crecido también un poco en altura, estaba casi igual. - ¿Cómo llegamos a la sede?

-Aquí dice que con un taxi. – Rarity se mostraba más voluptuosa que antes. – Igual, necesito esto… debo olvidar a ese idiota… - Parece que los corazones rotos nunca fallan…

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡TAXI! – Pinkie, era la misma de siempre, solo que su cabello era más largo que antes y había crecido. - ¡Rápido Twilight!

-Ya voy. Un rato, no es fácil decir que la maleta de cierta persona no contiene explosivos. – Rarity miro a otro lado, Dios.

Twilight había cambiado mucho, había crecido un par de centímetros, tenía algo más de curvas, pero ya no llevaba lentes. Se le notaba más confiada que el año pasado. Y eso significa que su vida ha mejorado enormemente. Aunque odiaba una cosa… los chicos. Dos en especial parecían pelear por ella, ella no les hacía ni caso. Sus amigas sabían porque y ella también… aunque le tomo casi un año darse cuenta… y cuando lo hizo, casi le dio un ataque de pánico, de esos que le dan cuando algo no va bien.

Las chicas subieron al taxi y le pidieron que las lleve a la cede del torneo. Y era obvio que la mayoría de vehículos iban para allá. Y para la buena suerte de ellas, llegaron a una buena hora. Más porque al parecer las personas aún se siguen inscribiendo.

-Oh, llegamos al fin. – Twilight agradeció al taxista la carrera y este se retiró. – Ok… - genial, a la hora que se pone nerviosa.

-Tranquila, pronto lo verás. – Pinkie le sonrió burlona, lo que le faltaba.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo…

-¿Dónde estará Goku? – las 6 chicas oyeron como una chica de cabello celeste hablaba con un joven que vestía un terno azul. – No puedo creer que haga esto, de nuevo.

-Tranquila Bulma, ya lo conoces. Goku siempre es de sorpresas.

Las 6 se vieron las caras, Twilight por su lado reconoció el nombre, esa mujer era…

-Ahm, perdonen… - ella y sus amigas se acercaron al grupo. – Pero… ahm…. ¿Es usted Bulma Briefs?

-Ahm… si… ¿Por…?

-¡Soy fan de su trabajo! – Twilight escucho el carraspeo de garganta de Rarity, se iba del tema… de nuevo. – Oh, perdón… Soy Twilight Sparkle y ellas son mis amigas.

Las presentaciones se hicieron de inmediato… así que ellos eran Bulma, Yamcha, Launch, Krillin, Oolong, Puar y la Tortuga de Mar. Los amigos de Goku, aunque ella no lo veía…

-¿¡Son amigas de Goku!? – Krillin parecía no creer que Goku tuviera amigas tan lindas, sentía una envidia enorme. Pensar que el enano tenía tal capacidad.

-Jajaja, Goku no deja de sorprenderme. Se tenía esto bien guardado.

-Cierra la boca Yamcha, Goku no es como ustedes. Él no hace las cosas con doble intención.

-Hmph, no importa quienes sean. El involucrado no ha llegado todavía… ¿Y dónde está el viejo decrepito?

Todos vieron a Launch con una gran gota de sudor. Pero la llegada del mencionado hizo que todos centren su vista en él.

-¿Dónde estuvo maestro?

-Oh, fui al baño. – la tortuga vio al anciano con una ceja alzada, no le sorprende. - ¿Hm? Oh, ¿Quiénes son estas chicas tan lindas?

Las 6 sintieron un aura rara de este viejo… ¿En serio era el Dios de la Artes Marciales? Sonaba más a un viejo cochino.

-Son amigas de Goku maestro.

-¿Qué, qué? – las chicas se presentaron formalmente ante el viejo maestro, quien empezó a llorar de la nada. - ¡Ese Goku, siguiendo los pasos de su maestro! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!

-¡Él no es como usted, viejo verde! – Bulma y Launch golpearon al anciano en la cabeza sin piedad. Aunque ellas no podían negar que era gracioso.

-Jum jum, veo que sigues siendo el mismo viejo verde de siempre Roshi.

Todos pasaron a ver a un lado de la calle, donde se vio a tres personas. Uno era un señor mayor que tenía bigote y que llevaba el sombrero con una grulla, otro parecía un niño de piel blanca y mejillas rocas de expresión estática. Y el último era alto, tenía un tercer ojo y eso le pareció raro a Twilight, pero luego de ver la cola de Goku, ya nada la sorprende.

-Hmph, tenía que ser el Maestro Tsuru ¿Aun sigues con vida? - Roshi se mostraba muy molesto con la aparición de este sujeto.

-Jejeje, sigues siendo el mismo, diciendo tonterías. – Twilight oyó a Bulma decir que el tipo era desagradable y estaba de acuerdo. – Pero no vine por ello. Oí que tus discípulos casi ganan el último torneo y eso no lo podía creer.

-¿¡Que tratas de decir!?

-Que esta vez se mostrara lo que son las verdaderas artes marciales y por ello traje a mis discípulos. Porque de seguro los tuyos no saben lo que es eso.

Twilight y sus amigas veían como la tensión se puso a tope, se notaba que esto no era una competencia amistosa. Twilight sabía que algunos toman las artes marciales como algo más que serio, como su vida. Vieron como ambos ancianos se decían de todo, una última vez antes que el tal maestro Tsuru se vaya con sus dos discípulos, el más alto de los 2 mostrándose confiado y hasta burlón. Y eso lo detestaba.

-Maestro ¿Quién era ese señor tan extraño? – Yamcha se acercó al viejo maestro, quien parecía echar humo.

-Hmph, el maestro Tsuru, una vez mi rival y fundador del estilo de grulla. Como lo detesto.

-Ahm, sé que no debería meterme. – Applejack tomo la palabra. – Pero falta un minuto y Goku no llega aún.

-¡Es verdad! Ese niño… - Bulma parecía a punto de estallar.

-Tranquila, Puar transfórmate en Goku e inscríbete.

-A la orden Yamcha. – Oh si, recuerda que él menciono que el gato podía hacer eso.

Pero fue en ello que Pinkie y Launch oyeron algo, una voz…

-¡Oigan!

-¡Esperen ahí viene!

-¡Es Goku!

El grito de ambas hizo que todos pasen a ver la dirección de donde el chico venía, Twilight sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al ver que él estaba llegando. Goku se detuvo frente a ellos, por alguna razón usaba algo como si fuera la piel de un tigre. Pero aparte de ello, estaba casi igual que un año atrás… solo creció un poco, pero tenía más masa muscular.

-¡Hola a todos!

Los amigos de él fueron a verlo al mismo tiempo que el maestro Roshi informaba al que hacia las inscripciones que Goku había llegado y este acepto con gusto la inscripción.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa sucia ropa Goku?

-Si, se ve que la sacaste de algo de último minuto.

Goku vio a Bulma y Rarity, quienes no estaba felices por su elección de ropa.

-¿Bulma? ¿Rarity? Se ven distintas…

Twilight rio al ver que él era el mismo, era más perceptivo, pero seguía siendo el mismo que conoció.

-Vaya Goku, se nota que has crecido.

-¿De verdad? – Yamcha lo decía en serio, tal vez unos 5 centímetros.

-Para mí aun es un enano. – Fluttershy rio al oír a Rainbow, mientras se mostraba que Krillin estaba celoso por el crecimiento de Goku.

-¡Goku! Se puede saber dónde has estado, nos tenías en ascuas. ¿Qué paso con tu nube voladora? Responde. – Era una buena pregunta, ella recuerda que él menciono de algo así… aunque no la había visto.

-Pero maestro, usted me dijo que entrenara sin la nube voladora y eso hice. – y él siempre respondiendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es verdad… - ni el maestro se lo creía.

-Es decir… ¿viniste nadando hasta aquí?

-Si Oolong, desde un lugar llamado Yajoy.

A esa respuesta, todos se quedaron sin habla… Yajoy está en otro continente… y el idiota este se vino nadando. Opto por acercarse a su amigo, quien no había visto un año y este al verla sonrió…

-¡Hola Twilight! – la chica no respondió, solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza que sorprendió a todos. - ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Por idiota! ¿¡Que te dije del sentido común!?

-Ahm… que es lo que se debe hacer cuando es la respuesta obvia….

-¿Y cuál era la respuesta obvia en esta situación?

-… Jajajaja, me olvide de ello Twilight. Lo siento.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza para luego abrazar a su amigo, quien hizo lo mismo. Ese gesto saco una sonrisa a las chicas que sabían de la relación entre ambos, pero una expresión de sorpresa para los que no… Pero Bulma sonrió al captar lo que pasaba, quien lo diría.

-Piensa un poco más a la próxima Goku. En serio. – Twilight solo lo vio reír y… rayos, estúpidos sentimientos.

-Bueno, dado que ya esta todo listo. Vamos a comer, de paso conocemos a tus amigas Goku, se ve que son lindas jovencitas.

-Le advierto esto viejo, ser deportista tiene sus ventajas. – Rainbow miro al viejo en señal de advertencia y este lo capto.

Pero cuando Goku dijo que iba a pedir mucha comida, se vio la cara de horror del viejo maestro, quien había olvidado el gran apetito de su discípulo… Le iba a costar muy caro.

* * *

La noche paso sin problemas, ver comer a Goju seguía siendo una sorpresa, pero Twilight y el resto aprovecharon en conocer a los amigos de Goku, quienes no tardaron en contarles cosas de interés, sobre todo para Twilight porque Bulma era una genio y ambas parecían hablar el mismo idioma.

Al final, la cuenta fue millonaria, Goku sabía ser un rompe bolsillos. El maestro había hecho una reservación en un buen hotel y para suerte de las chicas, había espacio para ellas dado que el cuarto de las chicas sobraba camas.

Luego de una partida de cartas, donde el viejo Roshi perdió y que al final fue botado de la habitación de las chicas por las 8, a la fuerza, Bulma se acercó a Twilight quien ya estaba casi lista para dormir.

-Oye, gracias por tratar de ayudar a Goku en esto de las cosas de la vida diaria. Ya debes saber que… no tuvo la educación básica.

-No hay problema, es divertido. Además, es mejor que la primera vez… pero no espero milagros.

Ambas chicas rieron, sabían que si bien Goku era inteligente, su mente se enfoca más en las artes marciales. Pero Bulma no iba a dejar la charla… Ella sabía lo que vio y como Twilight lo miraba.

-Una linda chica como tú debe tener un novio en casa.

-Ahm… no. No hay nadie en casa que llame mi atención, me centro en mis estudios. – Estaba ocultando algo, Bulma lo sabía… tiene esa mirada.

-Eso es bueno. Es vital… pero si nadie llama tu atención en casa, es porque alguien ya la tiene y está lejos. ¿no? – vio como Twilight se tensó y sudaba a mares. – Twilight, no te hagas la tonta. Es obvio para una mujer lo que sientes.

-¿Lo es….?

-¡Mucho! – Todas sus amigas y hasta Launch se unieron a la charla, habían estado de chismosas…

-¿Desde cuándo…? – la pregunta de Bulma… tenía la respuesta.

-Dos meses luego que se fue… note lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que quería verlo… Me tomo mi tiempo aceptarlo… y ahora que lo tengo al frente, solo me confirma lo que ya sabía y negué al inicio.

-¿Y es? – todas parecían divertirse con su situación… pero decirlo siempre le daba cosquillas en el estómago y la hacía reír como una boba.

-Que me gusta… Goku me gusta mucho. – Si, estaba bien hundida… su corazón latía por el chico más denso del mundo. Y el que la ayudo a dar ese paso que ella tanto necesitaba… Dios ayúdala, porque la sonrisa tan boba que dio demostraba que estaba bien hundida.


	3. Torneo 22 de las Artes Marciales

**Bueno, el fic tiene gente que lo sigue. Eso es algo que considero positivo. Es un avance. Muy bien. Aquí sería lo que es el Torneo de las Artes Marciales Número 22. Dado que aún no estamos comenzando con los cambios significativos, estos primeros capítulos pueden ser algo rápidos. Pero pronto eso cambiara.**

* * *

**Saga de Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 3: Torneo 22 de las Artes Marciales**

El día siguiente fue todo lo que Twilight espero de una competición de este nivel. Todos salieron muy temprano para que Goku, Krillin y Yamcha vayan a la sede y se pongan sus ropas para luchar.

El uniforme de la escuela tortuga era algo que puede ser llamado simple, pero ella lo veía como quedaba con su amigo. Se le notaba emocionado y hasta muy tranquilo. Había oído de Bulma que Goku parecía ser el mismo, pero ella sentía que no era así.

El inicio de las preliminares fue eterno y la espera fue aún peor, al parecer entraron como 182 competidores y solo 8 irían al evento central. Ella sabía que, para esto, se tomaría gran parte de la mañana.

-Muy bien, creo que es buen momento para conocernos más. – Bulma tomo la palabra y ella sabía que esto iba a ser largo. - ¿Qué desean hacer luego de la escuela chicas?

Obviamente, cada una dijo lo que pensaba de su futuro. Twilight no había llegado tan lejos, a diferencia de sus amigas, quienes ya sabían qué hacer con sus vidas y estaban por buen camino. Ella no, no estaba segura…

-¿Twilight?

-¿Eh? Oh, perdón… es que aún no sé que deseo hacer.

-Claro que sí. Desea formar su familia y ya sabemos con quien. – Twilight miro a Rainbow con molestia y vergüenza. Pero el resto lo vio como algo gracioso.

-Vamos querida, es obvio que él es quien va por tu mente.

-Rarity, todos sabemos como es Goku. Él no sabe lo que son las relaciones entre personas y…

-¿¡Te gusta Goku!? – Había olvidado que Puar y Oolong estaban presentes.

-Y, Goku solo tiene en mente las artes marciales. No me voy a aprovechar de su escasa cultura social, no como esa niña.

Bulma y Oolong se vieron las caras para luego recordar de quien se trataba. Ambos habían oído y visto lo que Milk le pidió a Goku años atrás, él aceptando porque no sabía que se trataba, solo porque él oyó que era un regalo. Bulma notaba como Twilight mostraba rabia ante ello, sin duda esto era muy complicado.

-Entonces pídele lo mismo, casarse. – Pinkie lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y todas la vieron como si estuviera loca. Lo peor de todo, es que Twilight sentía que solo así Goku lograría un compromiso en una relación personal de esa clase.

-Oigan, creo que ya acabaron las preliminares. Ya están pidiendo que se reúnan en la arena.

Todas asintieron a las palabras de Applejack y no perdieron tiempo en ir al lugar, más porque desean tener un buen lugar y ver las peleas. Twilight sentía que esto iba a ser intenso.

Cuando él le dijo que el torneo era de esta intensidad, se ve que no bromeaba. Los 8 finalistas eran esos dos alumnos de ese tal Tsuru, Ten Shin Han y Chiaotzu, un tal Lobo Hombre, un famoso llamado Pamput, Rarity en su modo fangirl al saber que vera cara a cara a tal estrella, Dios. Luego estaban Goku, Krillin y Yamcha. Además de un tal Jackie Chun.

Aunque ver como Launch cambiaba de una personalidad a otra tras un estornudo y pasar a ser muy amable y tierna, era curioso. Pero la presencia de ese Tsuru y como presumía de sus alumnos la sacaba de quicio. Pero no le importaba, la primera pelea fue entre Yamcha y Ten Shin Han. Admite que ver las peleas es distinto que a los entrenamientos, más al ver los rápidos y hábiles que son. Pero ella lo notaba, Ten tenía la ventaja… era más fuerte a pesar de que ambos eran igual de rápidos.

Pero al ver a Yamcha lanzar el Kame Hame Ha fue una sorpresa y esta fue mayor al ver como Ten se lo regresaba, obligando al que la lanzo a saltar para esquivar su propio ataque. Y eso le dio la oportunidad al otro de darle una patada que lo noqueo y lo hizo caer. Pero lo peor fue ver como este cayó sobre la pierna de Yamcha y se la rompió.

Sintió un horror en el estómago al ver tal crueldad y más al ver como Ten se jactaba de lo hecho. Vio como sus amigas parecían luchar con el horror y asco de tal escena. Pero cuando vio como Goku iba a ver a su amigo y como miraba a Ten, la hizo entender lo serio que era esto.

Yamcha fue llevado al hospital por Puar, convertido en alfombra, mientras Bulma y Launch iban con él, mientras le pedía al resto que se queden para esperar a Goku y Krillin. Y fue así como el primer día acabo, con ellos en el hospital visitando a Yamcha, pero ella veía en los ojos del más joven entre ellos que estaba molesto y lo sabía guardar muy bien. La noche acabo y solo le quedo esperar hasta mañana para ver lo que seguía.

Y a las 3 de la tarde, con sus amigas, Launch y Oolong, vieron la pelea entre Jackie Chun y el lobo hombre y esta fue… rara. Según el lobo hombre, odiaba al anciano porque destruyo la luna, su único modo de volver a ser humano. Y aunque era obvio que el anciano ganaría y todo lo demás, la pelea fue un circo, una que le saco a Pinkie y Rainbow una carcajada y a ella algo de pena. Aunque lo que se llevó el premio fue ver como Jackie Chun hipnotizo al lobo para hacer creer que la cabeza de Krillin era la luna. Y así volver a ser humano…

-Estaba mejor como lobo… - Y Rarity tenía la razón, el tipo estaba bien feo.

La pelea que vino luego fue la de Krillin y este Chiaotzu, el ultimo demostrando ser aún más raro ya que podía volar y eso era lo que ella ni nadie lograba entender. Se notaba la ventaja de este, pero se vio como Krillin pareció ver el punto débil de este… era muy tonto y no sabia cosas básicas, así que lo ametrallo con preguntas sencillas… vaya. Pero la pelea se torno intensa cuando Chiaotzu empezó a lanzar energía de su dedo. Lo llama Dodompa, se parece al Kame Ham Ha, pero tarda menos en lanzarse. Pero luego de varios segundos, Krillin trato de hacer la técnica secreta de la escuela tortuga. Y logro darle luego de un salto en el aire. Aunque este se salvó de caer por saber volar. Al final todo se redujo a que, luego de que Chiaotzu usara técnicas raras en Krillin, el ultimo gano haciendo preguntas de aritmética simples que le dieron el tiempo de dar un golpe para sacar a su enemigo de la plataforma.

-Quien lo diría… las matemáticas sirven. – Rainbow estaba impresionada y Twilight algo molesta por el comentario.

Pero así acabo el segundo día. Y lo admite, esto va más allá de lo que imagino… pensar que hay gente tan fuerte en el mundo.

El tercer día inicio, la noche anterior parece que algo paso en la habitación de los chicos, porque en el desayuno se mostraba que algo paso… aunque verlo comer siempre era divertido. Pero el tema paso a ser el oponente de Goku y lo hábil que este era. A decir verdad, a ella le daba igual, pero parece que algunas de sus amigas y Bulma no… Dios, es solo una cara bonita.

Pero antes de que ellos vayan al torneo, unas chicas se les acercaron y no le gusto para nada ver como ellas le hablaban a Goku… Ugh, malditos sentimientos adolescentes.

-Goku, anda. Debemos irnos, ustedes dos también. – la chica puso una expresión que dejo helado a los 3 y asusto a esas chicas.

Obviamente, Goku asintió y fue con su amiga siendo seguido por Roshi y Krillin, este último rodeándola para no ser víctima de su ira.

-¿Qué hice?

-Jajaja, jovencita, admito que nunca espere ver el día en que una chica se mostrara interesada en mi discípulo.

-Yo… ahm…

-Que no te apene. Goku ya no es tan tonto como lo era. Lo veo por como actúa, aunque aún es el mismo. – Twilight sonrió al oír ello. - Por cierto, que no te asuste lo que sientes. Se ve que te aprecia mucho, ni con Bulma, que es su amiga más cercana, actúa así. Rara vez se le ve tan obediente…

-Gracias por sus palabras. Pero quiero que madure un poco más antes de… bueno…

-Jajaja, madurar. Jovencita, Goku siempre será Goku, eso no lo vas cambiar nunca. Pero contigo, siento que podrá expresar más de lo que no sabe que siente. Te lo encargo.

Twilight sonrió a las palabras del viejo maestro. Se ve que este hombre quiere mucho a Goku y ella aprecia que él crea así en ella.

* * *

-Oye Goku, esa chica Twilight sabe dar miedo.

-Lo sé. – Goku no iba a negar ello, Twilight daba miedo de vez en cuando. Pero… - Pero me gusta estar con ella, es divertido.

Goku noto como Krillin lo miraba con sorpresa. Twilight era su amiga, quien le enseño algunas cosas que no sabía. Pero igualmente ahora debe centrarse en el torneo, por lo que opto por querer ir al baño antes de iniciar cualquier cosa. Pero en medio de su camino, se vio con un hombre algo gordo que le dijo que el lugar de la pelea había cambiado y…

Un minuto, según lo que aprendió de Twilight, esta clase de cosas se la deben de decir los organizadores, es decir el tipo que es el referí. Y este no lo es por lo que… Opto por no hacerle caso, aplicando también la lección de que no se debe de hablar con los extraños.

-¡Oye niño, ya no es por ahí la pelea!

-Lo siento, pero mi amiga Twilight me dijo que no debo hacerle caso a los extraños. Y como no lo conozco, es un extraño para mí. Buenas tardes. – Se dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a la sede del torneo sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón siente que se salvó de un gran problema.

-¡Goku! ¿¡dónde estabas!? Krillin dijo que fuiste al baño. – la chica y sus 5 amigas parecían haberlo ido a buscar.

-Oh, un señor raro me dijo que la pelea era en otro lado, pero no le creí. Me dijiste que no crea en los extraños. Y yo creo en lo que dices. – Respondió como siempre, con honestidad. Pero no entendía el porque Twililight se puso roja y el resto rio un poco.

-Jajaja, anda Romeo. La pelea iniciara pronto, buena suerte. – Applejack lo empujo para que vaya a su lugar… ¿Qué es Romeo?

No importa, tiene una pelea que ganar.

* * *

Twilight no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que él dijo… cree en ella. Vaya. Si no fuera porque sus amigas la ven con burla, diría algo. Pero no, no es el momento. Lo que debe de hacer es centrarse en ver la pelea. Pero no era sencillo con tantas fangirls gritando el nombre de Pamput, quien hizo una entrada genial. Vaya… Hasta Rarity decía su nombre, hasta Rainbow se le quedaba viendo… Dios, que ella no tenga esa cara cuando piensa en Goku, por favor.

Pero cuando Goku hizo su aparición, supo que ahora era ella la de la sonrisa boba por como Pinkie, Fluttershy y Pinkie la miraban. Maldición. Pero no importaba, se vio como el tal Pamput presumía sus habilidades y hasta lo demostró destruyendo una pared adyacente a la arena, dejando una vista mejor a los que eran los participantes. Es más, le quiso gritar por decir que iba a ganar en tres segundos… presumido.

Pero cuando el combate inicio y este ataco con su puño, solo vio como Goku le tomo la muñeca y le dio un codazo… Todos vieron como la gran estrella caía al suelo fuera de combate, dejando a Goku como ganador… Eso fue…

-¡Increíble, bien hecho Goku! –Twilight no dudo en gritar y mostrar su alegría… pero ver como todos la veían la hizo sonreír con pena. Pero la cosa empeoro cuando el mencionado la vio y le sonrió haciendo la V de victoria con sus dedos.

… Ugh, estúpida sonrisa. Ahora se tapa la cara al ver que todos ríen al verla y sabe porque, la cara le arde.

-Es increíble, no pensé que ganaría tan rápido. – Bulma admite que esto era lo que menos pensó. – Pero eso demuestra que Goku ha crecido más de lo que creímos.

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Bulma? – Fluttershy le gano en hacer la pregunta y la chica respondió.

-Goku era muy fuerte hace 3 años, pero ahora parece que los limites que antes tenía se fueron. Siempre me sorprende, desde que lo conocí supe que no era alguien ordinario.

Twilight admitía que eso era verdad. Él siempre demostró ser… distinto. Pero la verdad era que eso era lo que le llamaba la atención.

Pero lo principal era lo que venía en unas horas. Las semifinales. Obviamente pasaron unas horas antes de que inicien, todos aprovechando en hablar y demás, pero Twilight notaba que Goku la miraba con duda mientras comía su helado

-¿Qué pasa Goku?

-Twilight… no lo había notado. Pero lo que llevas en el pecho te ha crecido. – todos los presentes escupieron lo que tenían en boca y ella se sonrojo al oír ello. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque… ahm… ¿Cómo te lo digo? – la chica sabía que esto no era sencillo, más al ver la expresión de todos. – Ponlo de este modo, es algo que pasa dependiendo de cada chica. Tal vez crezcan más, quizás no. Es algo que pasa…

-… Pero Rainbow sigue igual.

-¿¡Que has dicho enano!?

Ella y el resto contuvieron la risa mientras él no entendía que pasaba. Twilight sabía que Goku no entendía de esas cosas. Obviamente, ella no le dirá la verdad. Pero se sorprendió al ver que él le hacía la pregunta por ella… no por el resto. Y noto como Bulma la veía, pareció notar algo que ella no. En fin, a ella le importaba más pasar tiempo con él, además que la relación con los amigos de Goku se hizo mejor. Krillin hablaba con Fluttershy sobre algo, de seguro de animales mientras que Rarity y Applejack lo hacían con Launch. Pinkie jugaba algo con Oolong y Puar, al parecer todo iba bien. Pero sabía que era el momento de las semifinales…

Ten Shin Han contra Jackie Chun, una pelea que nadie espero fuera tan intensa. La velocidad y fuerza de ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades era intensa. Más al ver como la pelea se tornó de fuerza en punto donde ambos estaban cerca del filo de la arena. No solo ello, ver como de la nada un destello de Ten Shin Han los cegó a todos unos segundos y cuando volvieron a ver, el anciano estaba en el suelo. Ten parecía confiado, pero se sorprendió al ver que el viejo se levantaba…

-Que pelea más intensa… - Twilight le debía dar la razón a Applejack, más al ver que aún no habían terminado.

Por alguna razón empezaron a hablar sobre algo, sobre las capacidades y el correcto uso del poder. Nadie entendía de que hablaba, pero la sorpresa de ver a Ten usar el Kame Hame Ha fue mayúscula. Jackie Chun desvió el ataque apenas, estaba sorprendido… pero a la vez se veía feliz. Murmuro algo sobre que la nueva generación era interesante y salió de la plataforma por su cuenta, perdiendo.

Nadie entendía que pasaba y Ten menos… ¿Por qué hizo ello? Estaban parejos. ¿Qué pensaba ese viejo? Solo vieron como este se iba del lugar en silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso fue raro… - Bulma no entendía que paso, ella menos. – Pero ahora viene lo difícil.

Era verdad, la pelea de Goku y Krillin… ella sabía que la cosa sería difícil. Y lo bueno fue que al menos dieron el tiempo para que todos se tomen su descanso y ya al atardecer, la lucha iba a iniciar. Obviamente, ella quería que Goku ganara, pero Krillin también lo había hecho bien. Y los mismos amigos de este estaban en duda de ver a quien apoyar.

-Todos sabemos a quien le darás ánimos Twilight. – Si, no había duda en ello…

Y cuando la pelea inicio, todos vieron en efecto la habilidad de ambos. Goku iba más a un estilo defensivo, de seguro midiendo la habilidad de Krillin, claro sin perder los momentos para atacar. Eran rápidos, le costaba a ella y a todos seguir sus movimientos y también lo que era como ambos se divertían de luchar con el otro. Pero la pelea en un punto, cuando todo parecía parejo, se tornó del lado de Goku al momento que empleo su Kame Hame Ha luego de un salto y usarlo de impulso para ir contra Krillin y darle un buen golpe. No solo ello, cuando retomaron la pelea, si bien ambos siguieron ese ritmo donde parecían tener una igualdad, Goku lograba romperla en momentos claves. Eso demostraba que él era superior. Krillin trato de cambiar las cosas con un Kame Hame Ha que Goku detuvo con una mano, pero ella noto que era una trampa. Más al ver como Krillin aparecía atrás de él y tomaba su cola.

-¡Oh no, su cola es su punto débil!

Twilight y sus amigas no creían lo que Bulma dijo. ¿era en serio? Pero parecía cierto al ver como Goku caía al suelo… Eso era trampa. Pero no podían hacer nada, la cuenta estaba en 9 cuando de la nada Goku se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su cola se liberó del agarre de Krillin. Oír que él mismo había entrenado para romper esa debilidad, la hizo reír… típico de él. Eso daba fin a una situación que era mala para él. Pero había una cosa… Krillin miro a otro lado con interés y Goku hizo lo mismo, se ganó un golpe por parte de este por tonto. Aún era ingenuo.

-¡Idiota, luego de esto ya verás!

-¡Ah, lo siento! – Goku se mostró asustado al oír el grito de Twilight. - ¡Mira lo que hiciste, ahora Twilight está molesta conmigo!

-¡Olvida a tu novia y céntrate en la pelea!

Twilight trato de no mostrarse afectada por lo dicho por Krillin, pero era difícil. La pelea siguió su curso y si bien el pequeño calvo dio un golpe a Goku, este no se mostró afectado. Goku despareció de la vista de todos y lo único que se oían eran pasos que iban de un lado a otro. Pero Twilight entendía lo que pasaba, no era una peleadora, pero conocía lo necesario para saber que Goku corría tan rápido que no lo veían… y se acercaba a Krillin poco a poco. Y luego de aparecer ante él y darle, a visión de ella y el resto, una patada, saco a su amigo de la plataforma, ganando la pelea.

-¿Ya acabo…? – Pinkie se mostró algo decepcionada por el final, pero Twilight no. Sabía que Goku debió hacer algo más que los ojos normales no podían captar. Pero esto reafirma una cosa, Goku no es ordinario.

Pero al final, tanto ella como el resto felicitaron a esos 2. Lo habían hecho bien y mañana era la final. Esto era emocionante.

* * *

Luego de tanto ajetreo por no hallar su ropa, Twilight gritándole por andar solo en ropa interior y demás, Goku al fin estaba listo para la final del torneo. Siempre le gustaba esta emoción al pelear, pero ahora estaba más que seguro que era porque estaba con sus amigos. Era raro, siempre supo que ver a Twilight de nuevo le daría alegría, pero no pensó que fuera tanta. Oh bueno, se centrará en la pelea con Ten Shin Han. No será fácil, venció a Yamcha y a Jackie Chun, pero eso lo hacía todo más interesante.

Luego de que sus amigos le desearan buena suerte y que Twilight le pida que tenga cuidado, se dirigió a la plataforma, pensando en cómo sería la pelea. Si en verdad este sujeto respetaba a Tao Pai Pai, no será fácil, ese sujeto casi lo mata unos años atrás.

Cuando ambos estaban al fin en la plataforma y estaban en posición, era el momento. No tardo luego de oír el Gong en ir contra Ten y lanzar un golpe que este bloqueo para luego lanzar una patada, pero Goku uso su cola para tomar la pierna dar un giro y darle una patada que lo mando al aire. Corrió para ir hacia Ten y darle una patada, pero este lo vio y le lanzo un Dodompa que lo mando al suelo, además de crear un hueco en la plataforma. Pero salió de ahí rápidamente para luego ir hacia su oponente de nuevo, esta vez tratando de repetir lo de ayer, ir a velocidad. Aunque no espero que ese sujeto, por su tercer ojo viera sus movimientos.

Goku recibió un codazo en el cuello y Ten lo mando a la pared adyacente a la plataforma que cuneta como parte de esta y sin darle oportunidad lo masacro a golpes sin oportunidad de defenderse. Y con un golpe en su cabeza lo mando al suelo muy herido y algo mareado… lo admite, no lo espero…

Más al sentir como Ten se burla de él y lo alza del cuello de su uniforme para luego ser lanzado y ser usado, según lo que pudo oír como una pelota de vóley, con rebotes, recepciones y un mate que lo mandaron al suelo, solo que estos eran golpes muy fuertes. Eso duele… Oír que Ten tenía la ventaja y la preocupación de algunos bastó para ponerse de pie ante la sorpresa de su oponente y del resto. Esto no era nada… Iba a decir algo, cuando vio de reojo la expresión de Twilight. No sabe porque, pero verla así, al borde de las lágrimas no le gusto. Si, estaba jugando al inicio, pensando que el tipo no aguantaría sus ataques… Pero verla así, le hizo entender de algún modo que no puede dejar que este tipo lo lastime más de lo necesario.

Se lanzó al ataque sin decir más, sorprendiendo a Ten y logrando darle una serie de golpes a gran velocidad, luego le dio una patada que lo mando lejos para luego correr rápidamente, posarse bajo él y darle una patada que lo mande al aire. Trato de lanzar un Kame Hame Ha, pero su propio instinto le dijo que no… que hacerlo sería gastar energía, él lo podía esquivar o bloquear. Debía ser más sensato…

Vio como Ten bajaba y lo miraba con emoción, feliz de tener un oponente fuerte. Y así era, él también estaba emocionado. Esto era divertido… Ambos pasaron de nuevo a luchar a gran velocidad, sus golpes y patadas eran tales que debían ser rápidos y precisos a la hora de esquivarlos. Más porque veía que el tipo no se cansaba, tenía una gran resistencia. Muy bien.

Cambio de táctica y empezó a usar piruetas en el aire para complementar su falta de altura y dar golpes en el pecho de Ten y hacer que retroceda paso a paso. Estaban al borde de la plataforma, no había nada que lo detenga y su oponente lo sabía. Pero un movimiento de este lo hizo alejarse y escapar de los golpes de Ten mientras daba piruetas, solo para esquivar una patada yendo al aire, giro para acomodarse en este y pisar tierra, ir tras él para seguir el intercambio. Esta vez los dos dándose golpes, patadas, rodillazos, etc. La pelea era pareja…

Goku retrocedió, uso la técnica de las multi imágenes para ganar algo de tiempo. Obviamente sabía que Ten sabría dónde estaba de verdad, creo una imagen extra cuando este lo ataco, pero ataco al ver la oportunidad, pero Ten hizo lo mismo, aunque Goku hizo lo mismo y al fin le dio una patada que lo lanzo al suelo. Goku sabía que Ten no era fácil de enfrentar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ha entrenado para esto. Siempre le pasaba esto, aprendía más al pelear que al entrenar.

Se sorprendió al verlo pararse, era obvio. Pero al ver que iba a hacer eso, el Taiyo ken, sabía que debía… Ahm… usar el sentido común y la lógica, no quiere un regaño de Twilight de nuevo. Miro a los lados y… lotería, el maestro Roshi estaba cerca, sus lentes de sol serán útiles. Corrió hacia este, los tomo y… vaya, puede ver a pesar de la luz tan intensa. Vio a su oponente correr y detuvo su golpe, para luego darle uno en el estómago. Sip, esto era genial.

La sorpresa de todos se ver lo que paso era normal, pero mejor le devuelve los lentes al maestro Roshi. Pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo, recibió una patada que le movió la quijada y los lentes se rompieron.

-¡Me dolió, casi me rompes la muela!

-¡No te confíes enano!

Goku temía que su metida de pata haga que Twilight lo regañe de nuevo… Agh, no importa. Salto hacia Ten para darle un golpe, pero sintió que algo lo detenía… ¿Qué rayos…? El golpe que recibió lo mando al suelo, ¿Qué paso?

Rayos, la pelea se tornó de nuevo en el aire, ambos intercambiando golpes, pero volvió a sentir ese dolor y Ten le dio un golpe que lo estaba mandando fuera de la plataforma. Oh no.

-¡Kamehameha!

Logro lanzar el ataque de energía para evitar caer, logro pararse en la plataforma y salto hacia la pared que estaba ahí para impulsarse hacia su oponente. Pero de nuevo ese fastidio… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba haciendo trampa.

La pelea se había tornado en ello, algo lo detenía cuando estaba por atacar y recibió todos los golpes de Ten antes de caer al suelo. Y algo impedía que se ponga de pie… ¿Qué era esto? A este paso perderá por la cuenta de 10… Estaba en el 8…

-¡Chiaotzu, ya detente!

Por alguna razón, Goku se pudo parar de nuevo. Bien, atacara a este tramposo y…

-¡Goku detente! – su maestro lo detuvo, ¿Por qué?

Goku vio como Ten le decía al tal Tsuru que este no era el modo en que quería ganar. Y eso molesto al anciano, Goku no pudo evitar sentir respeto por su oponente, tenía el honor de todo artista marcial. Pero el viejo Tsuru estaba molesto y por ello quiso atacarlos, hasta a Chiaotzu quien tampoco quería seguir con esto y eso enloqueció al viejo que lo iba a atacar.

-¡A un lado!

Goku vio como su maestro lanzaba un Kamehameha hacia Tsuru y lo mandaba muy lejos del lugar… vaya. Eso fue repentino, pero no matara al viejo… El maestro Roshi dijo que la batalla podía continuar como se debía y eso le gustaba a Goku, la pelea era buena.

Ten juro ganar por su propio honor, ya que ya no tenía maestro. Y ambos retomaron la pelea, Goku logro darle unos golpes a Ten quien cayó al suelo, pero este se pudo de pie, listo para otra técnica… una que le saco… ¿4 brazos?

…. ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta aquí? Oh si, bizarro, gracias Twilight y diccionario. Obviamente estaba en desventaja, bloquear dos brazos es una cosa, pero 4 ya es una locura. Los golpes eran muy difíciles de ver y para colmo, lo atrapo con esos brazos y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho… Ugh, eso duele. Pero su confiable cola estaba ahí y la uso para darle varios golpes en la cara hasta que lo soltó. Bien, ¿Desea luchar así?

Uso su velocidad para hacer creer que tenía 8 brazos, eso bastara para confundirlo un poco y atacar cuando debe. Y asi logro tener las cosas en su momento, en un punto ambos se dieron golpes simultáneos, Goku le dio en el estómago con una patada y Ten le dio un codazo en la cara. Y ambos cayeron… Oh, como dolió… Pero de ningún modo se quedará en el suelo… A la cuenta de 8 se pusieron de pie, listos para seguir la lucha.

Con agilidad, Goku aprovecho su altura y le dio a Ten un golpe en la pierna para caiga al suelo y aproveche en hacer una llave de sumisión… aunque no contó con los brazos extra de Ten para ahorcarlo, pero al final estos desaparecieron, no los podía mantener. Aunque al final Ten se liberó de la llave por fuerza bruta y lo mando a la pared de nuevo.

Se puso de pie, esta vez con algo de dificultad, la pelea estaba en su punto. Ambos sabían que debían acabar esto ya. Pero cuando oyó algo de Kikoho y como Ten se elevaba al aire y cargaba energía… Oh no. Esa cantidad de poder es peligrosa… En el momento antes que este toque suelo, dio el salto más potente que pudo y fue hacia el aire, logrando salvarse por los pelos aunque su ropa se vio rasgada. Que suerte…

Cuando Ten se fijó en su presencia, voló hacia él, felicitándolo por ser tan buen peleador, pero a la vez diciendo que se había acabado. No había plataforma, por lo que él, quien volaba, tenía las de ganar. Era cierto, pero él había gastado mucho poder, por lo que…

-Kaa… Mee…

-¿Usaras el Kamehameha en el aire? Tonto, no te servirá de nada, gastaras lo que te queda por gusto.

-Haa… Mee…

Goku se dio vuelta al tener ya la energía en sus manos, estaba apuntando al otro lado.

-¡Haaaaaa!

El Kamehameha fue lanzado hacia la dirección contraria, el mismo impulso hizo que el joven volara rápidamente hacia Ten, quien no estaba en facultad de moverse por la poca energía que le quedaba. Goku voló como un misil y le dio un cabezazo a Ten en todo el pecho haciendo que este empiece a caer con él.

-Oh no… no puedo mover mi cuerpo libremente, no me queda energía.

Ambos caían en picada, esto era malo… muy malo. Pierde el que toca tierra primero… cargo como pudo un Kamehameha pequeño y lo lanzo, al menos gano algo de altura. Tenía la ventaja… Solo quedaba ver que pasaba.

Ambos siguieron cayendo y Goku vio que ten iba a caer primero… iba a ganar… Pero en eso vio un camión en su camino…. ¿¡Un camión!?

El impacto que se dio con el vehículo lo mando al suelo un segundo antes que Ten caiga a este… Escucho apenas que había perdido… Pero estaba tan cansado para preocuparse por ello. Alzo la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor en ella, para verse con la visión de Krillin, su amigo… y tras él había mucha gente, los espectadores de la pelea. Se vio sorprendido al ver como lo vitoreaban a él y a Ten, quien estaba tan confundido como él. Ambos fueron llevados en brazos hacia el otro… Goku le sonrió porque sabía que él ya no era el tipo que conoció al inicio, era un artista marcial como él y por ello se había ganado su respeto. Y Ten hizo lo mismo.

Goku escucho su nombre y bajo de los brazos del hombre que lo tenía en brazos… sin perder tiempo, Twilight lo abrazo, mostrando que estaba feliz de que estaba bien y que estaba orgullosa de él. Él por su lado sonrió y devolvió el abrazo… no entendía el porqué, pero le gustaba que ella lo abrazara. Perdió, pero estaba feliz consigo mismo.

* * *

Twilight estaba impactada por todo lo que vio, sus amigas también. La pelea entre Goku y Ten fue intensa. Rainbow y Applejack parecían interesadas en practicar artes marciales luego de lo que vieron. Pero ella estaba feliz que su amigo estuviera bien… estaba en ascuas, pero lo veía en los ojos de él, que esto era lo que amaba, que por esto vivía. Y lo entendía. Vieron como Krillin le dio a Goku su uniforme, ya que el otro estaba desgarrado. Y como Ten se disculpaba con Yamcha por lo que le hizo y como este le decía que lo olvide.

-Se nota que es un buen tipo. La pelea con Goku lo cambio.

Rarity tenía razón, Ten era distinto. Pero lo importante ahora era ver como Launch parece haber ganado un interés el triclope, admite que es gracioso. Pero el maestro Roshi dijo que lo mejor era que todos coman y repongan energías.

-De ser así, dejen que yo los invite.

-¿Seguro? Aquí hay alguien quien come mucho.

Goku miro a su amigo con duda, pero el resto rio porque sabían que era verdad. Ninguno perdió tiempo y fueron en dirección a un restaurant no tan lejano, Ten pagaría con el dinero que gano. Y justo cuando iban a entrar, Twilight y Krillin vieron que Goku se detuvo.

-Se me olvido en el templo la esfera de mi abuelito y mi báculo sagrado. Iré por ellos…

-No te preocupes, yo voy por ellos. Debes estar cansado. – Twilight vio como Krillin se ofreció, más al ver que en verdad Goku tenía hambre.

-¿Seguro? Yo puedo ir…

-SI Twilight, vigila a Goku. Debes hacer que tenga sus modales. – la chica sonrió al ver el buen amigo que era. – Guárdenme algo, no me tardo.

-¡Lo hare! – Twilight noto que de repente se quedó callado y veía a su amigo… - ¡Krillin!

-¿¡Que pasa!?

La chica y el resto vieron como Goku buscaba que decir, pero ella notaba que algo no iba bien… se le veía preocupado.

-No es nada… se me olvido…

Todos rieron al ver que él respondió como siempre lo hacer y Krillin siguió su camino, pero ella no podía evitar sentir que Goku ocultaba algo. Algo le preocupa.

-Anda, vamos a pedir de comer. – Tomo a su amigo de la mano y lo llevo al interior del restuarant, pero él no quitaba esa expresión de su cara… ¿Qué le pasa?

…

Varios minutos después, ya en mesa con la comida lista, todos esperaban que Krillin llegue para iniciar… pero no llegaba.

-¿Dónde estará? Muero de hambre. - Pinkie se sobaba la panza, ella estaba igual pero no podía ser irrespetuosa.

-Comamos nuestros alimentos. – el maestro opto por dejar de esperar y todos empezaron a comer, excepto Goku.

Este parecía querer esperar que Krillin llegue, pero había algo mal con él… Se preocupó más al ver como sudaba, como si tuviera un ataque de pánico.

-¿Goku? ¿Qué pasa? – Twilight vio como su amigo se puso de pie de repente y salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente. - ¿¡Goku!?

Todos se pusieron de pie, dejando la comida y pagando sin importar si había un exceso y fueron tras el chico. No les tomo mucho llegar al templo donde supuestamente Krilin fue. Pero cuando llegaron vieron que el referi estaba en el suelo y Goku tenía a su amigo en brazos.

Pero ella y algunos temieron lo que veían… el maestro lo presentía…

-Es imposible… - Twilight se acercó a su amigo, quien no dejaba de ver a Krillin.

-Goku… él…

-A Krillin… lo asesinaron…

Al oír esas palabras, ella y todos los presentes sintieron un horror terrible. No lo podían creer, hace poco lo habían visto, irse con una sonrisa y a los minutos, estaba muerto… ¿Qué había pasado? Twilight sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. Todos oyeron como el árbitro decía que Krillin trato de detener a un monstruo pero que fue inútil. Este se llevó la lista de los participantes del torneo y la esfera del dragón…

No podía ser…

-¡Lo vengare! – Twilight vio como Goku tomaba el báculo y se lo ponía en la espalda. - ¡Bulma, dame el radar del dragón!

Bulma saco el objeto de su bolsillo y antes que puedan reaccionar vieron como Goku tomaba el aparato y salía corriendo del lugar, sin oír nada de lo que oían, ni las palabras de su maestro que le ordenaba que se detenga.

-¡Goku, vuelve!

Ni las palabras de ella lo detuvieron, estaba cegado por la ira. Twilight vio en el suelo de por donde fue, unas gotas de agua… eran lagrimas…

Nadie lo lograba creer, pero estaban de acuerdo en que la muerte de Krillin era una desgracia. Twilight vio como Rarity confortaba a Fluttershy, se le veía afectada porque esto no era normal…

-¿Qué es esto? – Oolong recogió algo del suelo y lo mostro al resto. – es un trozo de papel y tiene un símbolo raro.

Bulma lo vio y se mostró confundida…

-¿Ma?

-Significa maldad.

-¿Y que tiene que ver un símbolo que signifique maldad con esto?

A las palabras de Rainbow, todos vieron como el maestro Roshi tomaba el papel, tan pálido como un fantasma, empezó a temblar ante la duda del resto.

-La marca de Piccolo Daimaou.

Twilight quien había oído nombre en el pasado, de un libro de historia, sabía que significaba ese nombre. Y lo que Roshi les conto, basto para saber que algo horrible amenaza al mundo… y Goku se había solo. Dios, ¿Cómo acabo todo así?


	4. VS Piccolo Daimaou

**Bueno, estamos avanzando poco a poco con este fic. Decir que es interesante recordar los momentos de mi infancia, es algo que no puedo negar me trae harta nostalgia. Como dije, estaremos avanzando por la parte de Dragon Ball de modo rápido, dado que no hay muchos cambios. Cosa que si será en Z. Sin más que decir, ahí vamos.**

* * *

**Saga Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 4: VS Piccolo Daimaou **

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que todo esto había pasado. Twilight y sus amigas se vieron incapaces de volver a su isla, dado que los vuelos se habían interrumpido por la oleada de asesinatos que había. Todas las víctimas eran artistas marciales…

Roshi les comento la historia de Piccolo Daimaou y como su maestro derroto al Rey Demonio usando una técnica de sellado. Pero estaban en peligro, debían irse de la casa de Kame House debido a que tenían a 3 principales objetivos aquí. Ellas estaban asustadas, pero lograron comunicarse con sus familias, diciendo que estaban bien y no se preocupen. Obviamente las cosas no iban bien.

Lograron hallar un lugar para ocultar la casa y a ellos, dejando que Roshi, Ten y Chiaotzu vayan en busca de las esferas, pensando que Piccolo las buscaba. A pesar del susto de cuando el monstruo que ataco a Krillin apareció para matar a Yamcha, pero que se fue al final. Dejándolos tranquilos…

Pero la noticia que vino luego fue… terrible. Bulma y el resto tenían el presentimiento que algo malo paso, debido a que el cielo se oscureció, siendo de día, por lo que fueron a las coordenadas donde ellos les dijeron dónde estaban. Luego de unas horas ellos trajeron los cuerpos sin vida de Roshi y Chiaotzu ante el dolor de todos. Les contaron lo que Ten les dijo, que tenían las esferas, el plan para encerrar a Piccolo con el Mafuba, la técnica que lo derroto en el pasado. Pero fallo… y Roshi murió por usar ese poder. Al final, el plan de usar el deseo para eliminar al monstruo tampoco funciono… por lo que Ten dijo que se iría a entrenar para usar el Mafuba y derrotar a Piccolo, quien se había hecho joven de nuevo por el deseo. Y que destruyo a Sheng Long para que las esferas no sirvan de nuevo… solo eran 7 rocas esféricas.

Además, que Piccolo se había hecho del control de la Capital Central, que ni el ejército ni nada lo podía detener. Impulsó, por televisión mundial, que el mundo sea malo y ordeno que todas las prisiones abran sus cárceles. El mundo era de caos… Más cuando este dijo que destruiría la Ciudad del Oeste… Era un infierno, estos días solo eran de miedo y nada más…

Yamcha, Bulma y Launch decidieron ir a la Capital central, para ayudar a Ten a luchar con ese demonio. Dejándolas a ellas 6, Oolong y Puar en la casa. Y ahora mismo, estaban todas en silencio, no sabiendo que decir ni hacer, solo esperar.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-Ni yo Rarity, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ese monstruo… - Applejack no dijo nada, solo callo.

-Pero… ¿Habrá modo de que algo lo destruya?

-Tal vez Fluttershy, ese monstruo acabo con el viejo Roshi. – Rainbow se cruzó de brazos al decir ello, mientras su amiga temblaba al recordar la cara de ese ser en la televisión.

-Twi, ¿Qué piensas tú? – Pinkie miraba a su amiga, quien miraba por la ventana del lugar.

-No lo sé… Pensar que algo que debía ser de relajación, en menos de una semana se volvió una pesadilla. – Twilight no sabía que pensar, su mente iba a su familia y a Goku, quien no mostraba señales. Vio como Puar le acerco un vaso de jugo, para que se calme. – Gracias.

-De nada. Solo nos queda tener fe en ellos. No dejaran que ese Piccolo se salga con la suya.

-Pero, ¿Bastara lo que Ten aprendió? Hasta el maestro Roshi fallo. – todos pasaron a ver a Oolong, quien se tapó la boca. – Mejor me callo.

Twilight solo volvió a mirar el cielo, solo espera que todo termine bien. Pero deseaba más saber dónde estaba Goku.

* * *

Son Goku no odiaba a nadie, no era de esa clase personas. Pero el saber que su mejor amigo fue asesinado saco en él una ira sin igual. Le dio igual estar cansado y fue en busca del asesino de Krillin, solo para ser derrotado y perder su nube voladora. Si tuviera a Twilight al frente, ella lo golpearía por irresponsable y de seguro se lo merecería… Estaba cansado y con hambre, por ello cuando hallo ese pescado cocinado no le importo si era de alguien más. Conocer a Yajorobe fue raro… el tipo era algo rudo y glotón, pero era hábil en algunas cosas de la pelea.

Luego de arreglar los malentendidos, de derrotar un ser feo, para que el gordito se lo coma, perseguirlo para que le dé la esfera del dragón que tenía en el cuello. Y vaya que le costo, lo tuvo que perseguir por horas, solo para que le haga caso cuando apareció el ser que mato a Krillin.

Esta vez Goku estaba listo, no le costó vencer a ese ser. El Kamehameha fue perfecto para acabar con él. Yajirobe al final le dio la esfera de una estrella, pensando que era lo mejor, solo para sorprenderse con la llegada del que se hace llamar Piccolo Daimaou.

Ese era el culpable de todo y buscaba la esfera, no se la iba a dar. Por lo que pelearon… pero Goku sintió por primera vez el miedo de luchar contra alguien al ver el gran poder que tenía, lo único que recuerda de la batalla es como este ser jugo con él, como lo derroto aun luego de que usara un Kamehameha y lo dejara a morir en ese lugar… Solo lo vio irse… Había perdido del peor modo posible.

Pero no se podía rendir… algo en él, una fuerza mayor lo impulso a ponerse de pie, pedirle a Yajirobe, casi rogarle, que lo lleve a la Torre Korin para poder ver al viejo Maestro Karin. El viaje fue en auto, gracias a Yajirobe, suerte que no estaban tan lejos. Y al llegar al lugar donde estaba la torre y un rencuentro con Upa y Bora, pidió que lo dejen subir a la torre, siendo Yajirobe quien lo ayude a subir por lo herido que estaba.

La subida fue lenta, pero le dio tiempo de pensar en algunas cosas… Era un tonto, desobedeció a su maestro e ignoro el llamado de Twilight. Y eso lo hacía sentirse mal. Uno era su maestro, quien le enseño lo que sabe ahora de artes marciales, la otra su amiga… pero ahí es donde, su cansado cerebro parecía captar algo. Si, Twilight era su amiga, como lo es Bulma y el resto. Pero con ella había algo distinto… le gustaba cuando ella lo abrazaba, más que cuando otros lo hacen. Le gusta cuando ella responde sus dudas y se toma el tiempo de explicar las cosas… simplemente le gusta que ella este a su lado, por más corto que sea el tiempo. Es más, por alguna razón, su carácter también le agrada… hasta jura que es lo que le llama más la atención, junto a su pasión por lo que le gusta.

Como le gustaría que este aquí y preguntar el porque siente eso… ese deseo de estar con ella siempre. Pero ahora no era momento de ello, debe de estar centrado en una cosa… recuperarse para volver a ir contra Piccolo.

Llegar a la cima y ver al maestro gato le hizo sonreír, más cuando este le entrego una semilla del ermitaño y lo curo de sus heridas, como siempre se sintió algo más fuerte cuando se recupera, pero no bastaba para luchar con Piccolo. Es más, oír que el maestro Roshi murió a manos del demonio, hizo que Goku sienta un vacío horrible, además de que estaba furioso. Trato de irse para ir contra el demonio, pero el maestro Karin lo detuvo, le dijo que sea sensato, que no vale que tire su vida si no tiene una oportunidad de ganar. Y Goku detesto que tuviera razón… Es más, de seguro Twilight habría…

-Esa jovencita es muy lista Goku. Veo que ella es buena influencia para ti. – el niño vio al gato con duda. – Jaja, Goku… eres un libro abierto y tu corazón fácil de leer. Se ve lo que esa niña significa para ti, aunque tu cerebro no lo capte.

-¿De que habla gato? ¿Qué chica? – Yajirobe, quien se había comida varias semillas, se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Lo que quiero decirte Goku, es que pienses. ¿Crees que morir en vano la alegraría? – Goku se puso a pensar.

Si en la pelea con Ten ella se mostraba triste, ¿Qué pasaría si él…? Karin sonrió al ver que el chico volvía para estar frente a él. No le gusta la idea de verla triste.

-Muy bien. Recuerda eso. Recuerda que hay alguien quien lloraría mucho si mueres. Ahora, hay que pensar con lógica. Obviamente, como estas ahora no le ganaras nunca a Piccolo. Es muy fuerte. Y entrenar para llegar a su nivel te tomaría unos años.

-Pero no puedo esperar tanto Maestro Karin.

-Lo sé niño. Por ello, siento que usar el Agua Ultra Divina, es la mejor opción y la única que tienes, así como la más arriesgada.

-¿El Agua que…? – Goku se confundió a esas palabras, sabe del Agua Ultra sagrada, pero que era solo agua, pero esta es nueva.

-Es un agua que permite liberar el potencial oculto de uno… si sobrevives a ella.

-Espera… ¿Sobrevivir? ¿A que te refieres? – Yajirobe vio al viejo gato con miedo… ¿De que habla?

-Ese líquido, no es para el consumo de mortales. Si bien puede liberar el poder de uno, tiene una gran cantidad de veneno. 13 la han tomado, ninguno ha sobrevivido.

Ambos jóvenes se asustaron al oír ello… Un agua que mata, pero te puede dar más poder. Goku peso sus opciones… sabe que no tiene el tiempo para entrenar, pero ahora que está a una oportunidad de afrontar la muerte, su mente le manda imágenes de sus amigos… de Twilight. Estaba temblando… ¿Miedo de morir? Si, ahora lo entiende… no quiere morir, quiere ver a sus amigos de nuevo, ver a Twilight. Ella en ese mes le había enseñado lo que significa el cariño, con definiciones y actos, como los abrazos. Y ahora lo entendía… pero a la vez entiende que si no lo hace, no puede derrotar a Piccolo. Sin el poder, no podrá evitar que él… los mate. Y ese pensamiento era peor, no dejara que ese monstruo los lastime. Nunca.

-Deme el agua maestro…

Karin vio la determinación del joven, suspiro y saco algo de un compartimiento al lado donde estaba el agua ultrasagrada. Era una tetera y en un vaso, vertió el líquido purpura. Y se lo dio a Goku, quien miraba el agua con miedo… le dio más pavor, luego de que Yajirobe pruebe solo una gotita y muestre signos de envenenamiento. Ok… Miro el líquido, su única esperanza. Trago saliva y se llevó el líquido a la boca y lo bebió.

Fue un segundo lo que tardo en sentir un dolor horrible recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si algo lo matara desde adentro. Dolía mucho… tratar de respirar era un lujo, cayó al suelo y lo que parecieron días, fueron horas. Horas de dolor y sufrimiento… más de una vez se quiso rendir al dolor, pero su instinto se lo impedía, debía acabar con Piccolo. Debía proteger a sus amigos, a Twilight. Fue en ello que varias imágenes fueron a su cabeza, pero hubo una que no era clara, dos personas sonriéndole y diciendo que lo querían… luego paso a ser la de sus amigos, su maestro, todos los que conoció. Para acabar con los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Twilight, lo que vivieron en ese poco tiempo y en ese sentimiento de alegría al tenerla cerca. En su mente, algo apareció para verlo, era enorme… un mono gigante. Tanto él como la bestia rugieron en conjunto, demostrando que eran uno solo. La herencia de su propia sangre había despertado, sin que él sepa que es.

Goku abrió los ojos y sintió algo diferente, su mente y sentidos eran más claros. Era mucho más fuerte que antes… Se puso de pie y vio al maestro Karin y Yajirobe, ambos sorprendidos de su supervivencia. Pero el maestro gato había sentido el despertar en Goku, una fuerza salvaje que estaba dormida, pero que por alguna razón palidecía en relación al brillo dorado que estaba en el fondo de Goku, pero el mismo destello se mantuvo lejos, como diciendo que Goku no estaba listo para su poder y por ello el de la bestia salió.

-Sé dónde está Piccolo.

Goku sabía que ahora podía ganar, Karin lo sabía y por eso le dio otra Nube voladora. Goku se fue rápidamente en dirección donde estaba el monstruo ese para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

No le tomo mucho llegar al lugar donde Piccolo se hallaba, este había creado un monstruo para atacar a Ten, quien parecía haber venido para hacerle frente, pero no bastaba para ganar. Llego para salvar a su amigo y acabar con ese monstruo débil de una patada, una que dejo a Piccolo impresionado por el poder del muchacho. Pero este se mostraba confiado, Goku notaba que el tipo era más joven, más fuerte, más letal. Pero él también lo era, el agua Divina lo había fortalecido. Tenía el poder para vengar a su amigo y maestro, acabar con este monstruo y proteger a sus amigos, siendo la última una nueva resolución en él.

Piccolo, quien parecía querer ir a la Capital del Oeste a destruirla, dijo que acabaría con él en 5 segundos y lo ataco, pero Goku detuvo el golpe con su mano. El demonio volvió a hacer el intento, pero esta vez el joven tomo el brazo y lo lanzo hacia una de las construcciones cercanas. Goku no vio la expresión de sorpresa de Ten ni la del ser que acompaña a Piccolo, todos sus sentidos estaban centrado en su oponente.

Ver a Piccolo salir, molesto y sorprendido, no pudo evitar burlarse diciendo que habían pasado ya los 5 segundos. Vio cómo su enemigo le lanzo rayos de sus dedos, él solo opto esquivar los rayos para evitar algo que le puede sacar un dolor de cabeza, debía pelear con la cabeza esta vez, no solo con los músculos. Sabe que Piccolo no será fácil de vencer. Y se hizo obvio, no pudo evitar notar que Piccolo empezó a lanzar los rayos de tal modo para obligarlo a saltar, sabiendo que él no sabe volar, para luego lanzarle un rayo, que logro bloquear, pero perdiendo el equilibrio. Logrando retomarlo al tomar una viga de un edificio cercano para dar unas vueltas e ir a tierra, pisando luego de unos giros en el aire. Que cerca…

Piccolo estaba furioso, pero él lo estaba aún más. Este sujeto era alguien quien no podía perdonar, iba a atacar. Lo hizo a toda velocidad, logrando darle un golpe en la cara, a tal velocidad que este no lo vio, de seguro no espero su velocidad. Piccolo cayó al suelo, encima de su secuaz, quien murió por la caída y la fuerza del impacto, el ser se levanto muy molesto, no creyendo que el niño fuera tan fuerte. Se notaba que ya no quería jugar, bien por él.

Ambos fueron contra el otro, la velocidad iba a marcar el inicio de la lucha, se dieron golpes y patadas, tratando de, algún modo, hacer que el otro pierda la paciencia. Pero Goku notaba que Piccolo era muy propenso a perder la paciencia, se nota que cuando él bloquea o esquiva un ataque, su expresión se hace más dura. Bien, aprovechara ello. Tras esquivar un golpe del Rey demonio, Goku lanzo una patada al pecho de Piccolo, quien se mostró más que sorprendido y adolorido. Quiso atacar de nuevo, pero el demonio uso la rodilla para darle un golpe, luego lanzarlo al aire y tratar de atacar, pero Goku detuvo el ataque con sus manos, para darle una patada en la rodilla que detuvo. Aprovecho la situación para darle a Piccolo una serie de golpes en el pecho a una velocidad y fuerza abrumadora, debía sacar toda la ventaja posible. Luego le dio una patada en la quijada que lo mando al aire, salto para seguir el ataque donde ambos lucharon unos segundos en medio de la caída para que, antes de pisar tierra, Goku le dé una patada en el estómago, usando este de impulso para dar una patada en la boca de Piccolo.

El muchacho vio como Piccolo no creía lo que pasaba. Pero se mostraba feliz, un oponente digno decía. Pensaba mostrar todo su poder, eso era perfecto para él, ya que tampoco había ido con todo. El poder que estaba en él, ese instinto salvaje deseaba salir, pero lo tuvo bajo control, no puede permitirse perder el control.

Vio como Piccolo expulso su poder al fin, mostrando de lo que era capaz, el temblor y viento eran prueba suficiente. Cuando vio que lo tenía al frente, era más veloz, y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la fuerza necesaria para sentir sus costillas crujir, Goku supo que el combate inicial estaba iniciando. No le importo caer al suelo y crear un gran cráter. En el agujero que creo, sonrió… Si, ese deseo de pelear volvía con fuerza. Hora de darle una sorpresa… Junto las manos y…

-Kaaa… Mee…

Dio un salto para salir del agujero donde estaba, viendo la cara de sorpresa de su oponente, quien no lo creía. ¿Desea sorpresas? Le dará una.

-Haa… Mee…. – la energía se concentró en sus manos, era hora de improvisar. - ¡Haaaaaa!

El Kamehameha fue en dirección al enemigo, Piccolo puso sus manos al frente para detener el ataque, confiado de que lo detendrá. Pero eso no bastara, por instinto movió sus manos para desviar la dirección de su ataque y luego para hacer que este retome marcha a Piccolo, dándole en la espalda. Sabe que con eso no bastara, le lanzo un Kamehameha débil solo para lastimar su orgullo. Sonrió para sí mismo, esta batalla estaba lejos de acabar, será así cuando uno muera.

Era más que notorio que Piccolo no estaba tomando esto para bien, Goku sabe que debe tener cuidado. Ambos se pusieron en guardia y midieron lo que debían hacer… Estaban listos para empezar de verdad. Y asi fue…

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Piccolo aprovechando el alcance de sus extremidades para atacar, pero Goku lo hacia con su altura para dar saltos acrobáticos para confundir a su oponente. Ambos se dieron unos golpes y/o patadas, que los hicieron sentir que el cuerpo les temblaba. Goku retrocedió haciendo volteretas dejando que Piccolo lo siga, quien estaba deseoso de atraparlo para hacerlo pedazos, tras ya varios segundos, donde Piccolo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, Goku uso sus manos para frenar en el suelo para patada a Piccolo en el estómago. Este retrocedió unos metros, mientras Goku se paraba. Ambos corrieron en dirección del otro para otro encuentro de golpes. Golpes, patadas, codazos… eso era lo que ambos se daban sin tregua alguna. Goku sabía que debe aprovechar la oportunidad que hay cuando Piccolo baja la guardia al golpearlo, se confía al creer que uno de los golpes lo matara. Pero no es así, el dolor no era nada.

Luego de recibir un codazo en toda la cabeza, una que le movió el cerebro, Goku le dio una patada a Piccolo, logrando sacarlo de cuadro para así darle una serie de golpes rápidos y devastadores, luego de unos cuantos ataques con pirueta. Pero la sorpresa yacía en que Piccolo no caía, seguía de pie… Aun tras otros golpes que se dieron, aun tras ver como el demonio verde caía solo para pararse de nuevo, Goku ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio… Estaba ganando, lo sabía… pero no puede darle un golpe certero por más que quiera…

Tras esquivar un ataque, darle una patada a Piccolo que lo lanzo contra otra torre, que la destruyo, corrió para seguir la batalla, solo para ver como un trozo de concreto iba hacia él. Lo bloqueo, pero ese mero segundo le basto a Piccolo para lanzar unos rayos de sus ojos que le dio en la rodilla derecha… escucho el sonido de sus huesos crujir, le había roto los huesos de la rodilla.

Piccolo se jacto de su pequeña victoria, es verdad, con una pierna mala no podrá ir a la velocidad de siempre… pero no se rendirá, no mientras viva. Por ello, cuando vio que iba a ser atacado, tomo su báculo sagrado y lo uso de apoyo mientras le daba la orden de que crezca para ir contra Piccolo. Logro darle una patada en la cara, algo que su enemigo no espero, gracias impro… impro… Rayos, otra palabra que va a su lista para preguntarle a Twilight.

Piccolo se mostró furioso, vio con odio el báculo, el único punto de apoyo de Goku ahora. Pero la sonrisa que este tuvo, la energía que cargo en su cuerpo y demás, era malo. Goku vio como enemigo lanzo de sus manos unas ráfagas de energía que, debido a su propia sorpresa e inmovilidad, le quitaron el báculo de las manos y lo lanzo lejos de su alcance. No solo ello, el demonio estaba cargando energía para algo… Oh no, que no sea lo que piensa…

La energía lo matara si la expulsa. No puede correr ni saltar. Cuando se preparó para llamar a su nube, Ten fue hacia él, lo tomo en su brazo y se elevaron al cielo, logrando salvarse de lo peor de la explosión, que destruyo todo lo que había cerca. Todo el lugar se volvió árido, con trozos de edificios en el suelo.

-Gracias Ten… - agradeció a su amigo la ayuda, quien se mostraba cansado, obviamente.

Piccolo se percató al fin de que habían sobrevivido, Ten bajo a tierra, viéndose incapaz de moverse de nuevo, dejando a Goku con una opción, seguir luchando a pesar del dolor del que era víctima. Camino como pudo para acercarse a Piccolo, quien sonreía al sentir que estaba cerca de la victoria. Empezó a cargar poder para un nuevo ataque, pero al hacerlo dejo abierta toda la defensa. Era la oportunidad que esperaba, debía atacar.

Salto hacia donde estaba su enemigo y le dio un golpe en el estómago que logro lastimar a Piccolo, pero este no cayo… No tuvo el suficiente impulso para acabar esto, si no tuviera la pierna mal…

Goku vio con horror como Piccolo lanzo su ataque contra él, la explosión que se genero fue igual de mala que la anterior. Su mente se apagó medio segundo, pero no la perdió… al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se vio en el fondo de un gran cráter, aún estaba vivo… llamo a la nube voladora, para que lo saque de ahí y asi fue, tomo la cola de la nube para que esta lo eleve y saque de donde estaba, viendo a Piccolo con determinación, aún no había acabado.

-NO puede ser, nadie debería haber sobrevivió a ello… ¡No eres humano!

Le daba igual si lo era o no, solo desea acabar este combate, ninguno tenía la fuerza para seguir, estaban al final de la pelea. Goku vio como Piccolo fue hacia donde estaba un inconsciente Ten para tomarlo de rehén, lo amenazó diciendo que si se mueve… lo mata. Cobarde… Ahora no puede hacer nada. No puede sacrificar a su amigo… y el muy maldito disfrutaba de su situación.

No solo ello, le lanzo una roca en el brazo izquierdo rompiéndolo de paso… Maldición, no puede… debe…

-Lo siento Ten Shin Han… Pero debo acabar con él…

-¿No te importa que lo mate?

-¡No importa, luego lo puedo revivir con las esferas del dragón! – Piccolo rio a sus palabras, ¿Qué le era tan gracioso?

-¡Tonto, yo elimine a ese tonto dragón! ¡Las esferas del dragón ya no existen!

… No… No podía ser… Eso significa que… Sintió otro impacto en su pierna buena, otra roca lanzada, y cayó al suelo al no tener un soporte. Vio como Piccolo se reía de él luego de soltar a Ten… Vio como este se elevaba al cielo para querer rematarlos, para matarlos… ¿Era el fin?

…. No. No lo iba a dejar. Aún tenía un brazo… uno… Aun puede pelear. Pero ¿Cómo puede ganar la fuerza que necesita para…? En eso recordó algo… algo que estaba en el fondo de su memoria, de una de las cosas que le pregunto a Twilight el año pasado.

_-Oye Twilight, ¿porque ellos usan estos bastones para saltar?_

_-El salto con vara es así Goku, es un deporte en el que se usa una vara para saltar más alto. A más impulso, más fuerza._

_-Ooooh… ¿funcionara en las peleas?_

_-Jeje, si Goku. De seguro hallaras un modo de aplicar el principio._

¡Eso es! ¡Un impulso, no tiene piernas para saltar, pero si algo mejor y más fuerte! Vio a Piccolo caer en picada para rematarlo, pero era lo que necesita.

-¡Has fallado, aún me queda un brazo para utilizar!

Alzo su brazo y cargo poder, todo el que le quedaba en este. Puso la mano en el suelo y dejo que el Kamehameha lo impulse al aire. Vio como Piccolo no creía lo que pasaba. Él por su lado cerró el puño, canalizando el poder del ultimo Kamehameha en este, iba a usar todo lo que tenía. No le importo que Piccolo pusiera sus manos al frente para defenderse, lo iba matar…

-¡Te atravesaré!

Goku dejó salir el instinto salvaje que estaba en él y dando un grito que sonó más al rugido de una poderosa bestia, lanzo su puño contra el Rey Demonio, quien nada pudo hacer para evitar ser atravesado por el pequeño guerrero.

Goku supo que gano… lo había logrado, había ganado… había vengado su maestro y amigo… no se dignó en voltear y ver la muerte de su enemigo. Solo sintió la explosión del cuerpo de este que lo mando al suelo mientras perdía la consciencia por el cansancio y demás…

Aunque cuando vio que Yajirobe lo salvaba de la caída… era un amigo, algo raro, pero uno…

No recuerda mucho luego de eso… solo que Ten le confirmo que las esferas eran piedra… y que en el próximo torneo será más fuerte. Eso lo esperaba con ansias, pero ahora… quería dormir… Yajoribe lo puso en el auto para llevarlo donde el maestro Karin y antes de quedarse dormido, recordó los ojos violetas de ella… ella lo había salvado al disolver su duda aquella vez.

* * *

-No me lo creo… Ese enano le gano a ese demonio.

-Así es Rainbow, incluso con lo que Ten nos dijo, es increíble de contar. – Yamcha rio al ver la cara de chica, no la culpa de no creerlo.

Twilight y el resto oyeron primero en las noticias que Piccolo Daimaou había muerto, que alguien lo había derrotado. Todo el mundo celebraba, la paz había vuelto. La chica y sus amigas sabían que Goku era el responsable de algún modo.

Cuando todos llegaron con Ten, quien les comento paso a paso como Goku enfrento al demonio y lo derroto, sin duda era difícil de creer.

-¿¡Lo atravesó a pesar de no poder moverse!? Ese niño es increíble.

-Sin contar que ahora es más fuerte Applejack, Goku no deja de sorprenderme. Una vez alguien nos dijo que él salvaría el mundo, pensar que era cierto. – Las chicas que no sabían de ello vieron a Bulma con sorpresa y ella rio. – Jajaja, Goku es único… torpe pero único.

-Pero es el más fuerte del mundo ahora. – Rarity dijo ello mientras ayudaba Launch a tratar a Ten.

-Así es, es el niño más fuerte del mundo. No estamos a su nivel. – para que Ten diga eso, es la verdad.

-¡Eso es algo que debemos celebrar, no todos los días el mundo se salva de algo así!

Todos rieron a las palabras de Pinkie, quien ayudaba a Bulma en la cocina, pero… el ambiente no era del todo feliz.

-¿Qué hubiera dicho Krillin? – Oolong tenía razón, ¿Qué habría dicho?

Las bromas de que de seguro hubiera tenido envidad por varias razones hizo que todos rían. Pero igualmente sabían que, las esferas no servían ya de nada. Eran piedras, las tenían en su poder, pero eran inservibles.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Twilight? – Launch paso a ver a la chica, quien tenía en sus manos el báculo sagrado de Goku.

-Oh… es que se me hace raro que él se haya olvidado de esto. Es un regalo de su abuelo así que…

-De seguro no lo noto por lo que paso. Además de que estaba muy herido cuando ese chico Yajirobe se lo llevo.

Twilight vio el objeto con mucha tristeza, no había dado su opinión, pero tomo el objeto cuando empezó a oír lo que Goku padeció en combate. Sabe que las peleas son así, pero igual le duele saber que casi muere en este combate.

-Tranquila Twilight, él estará bien. – Fluttershy conforto a su amiga, mientras todos le sonreían, ya no era secreto para nadie lo que ella sentía… tal vez solo para el mismo involucrado.

Por ahora solo les queda…

-¡Oigan! – el grito de esa persona la saco de sus pensamientos.

Todos pasaron a ver a Goku, quien parecía desesperado por alguna razón, uno a uno quería felicitar al héroe que había salvado al mundo. Ella lo vio con alegría, pero a la vez…

-¡Mi báculo sagrado! ¿¡Donde está!? – Goku la vio y sonrió al ver que tenía lo que buscaba en mano. – Genial, hola Twi…

*SLAP*

Todos se quedaron helados al ver como Twilight le daba una cachetada al guerrero, quien se quedó sin habla… solo se tomó la zona agredida y mostró confusión al verla….

-¿Hola? ¿Es eso lo que me vienes a decir luego de irte por días, de no oír a tu maestro o a mí? ¿¡Es eso lo que vienes a decir!? – Twilight sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabía si estabas muerto o vivo! ¡No me molesta que vayas a pelear, pero piensa un poco en el resto antes de hacer una locura!

Goku se quedó callado, viendo a la chica, el resto viéndola con sorpresa y miedo. Ella no quería gritarle, pero debía ser firme y hacer que este tonto entienda que debe avisar antes de hacer algo.

-… Lo siento… - Twilight sabía que lo sentía, por ello se puso a su altura y lo abrazo. - ¿Twilight?

-Solo… Solo me alegro que estés bien. No me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo… y si lo harás, avisa para estar lista. – la chica sonrió al ver como él le devolvía el abrazo para luego pasar a verlo. - ¿Para que deseas el báculo con tanto fervor?

-¿Fervor? – la chica lo vio con molestia, no ayuda que los demás se rían.

-Que lo quieres ya. Quiero la verdad Goku. – Twilight le dio el objeto al chico, quien asintió.

-Con esto podemos lograr revivir a todos. – Otra vez era críptico, nadie entendía de que habla.

-¿Cómo eso puede ayudar Goku?

-Porque podré ir donde Kami-sama, él podrá hacer algo. – Bulma lo vio incrédula y el resto igual.

Twilight sabía que no lograrían nada, Goku estaba impaciente y emocionado… será mejor que lo dejen ir, si con eso pueden revivir a todos…

-Escucha, hagas lo que hagas… Solo cuídate. ¿Ok? – Goku asintió y ella sentía que no lo vería luego. – Si no nos vemos luego, te advierto que si me entero de algo… lo pagaras. – ver al chico asentir la hizo sonreír. – y que nos veremos en el torneo de nuevo.

-¡Claro! – Goku se dio vuelta para salir de Kame House. - ¡Nos vemos amigos, no quemen los cuerpos!

Solo vieron en silencio como Goku se iba. Ninguno aún capta lo de Kami-sama, pero…

-Twilight… me sorprendes.

-Bulma. Hay momentos en que no podemos contenerlo, a veces lo mejor es dejar que vaya con el viento y…

-Ella se refiere a lo inicial querida… - Rarity sonrió con malicia y todos rieron… Oh no, la vieron perder el control…

-Jajaja, pensar que Goku tendría a su lado una chica que lo puede tener a raya, pero que le permite hacer lo necesario. Son un caso.

Twilight quería que la tierra se la trague por lo que Yamcha dijo… Rayos.

….

Lo que vino luego fue… raro. De algún modo muchos reporteros llegaron a Kame House en la tarde, preguntando por Goku. Oolong se quiso hacer el payaso transformado en Goku, quienes los reporteros buscaban. Luego de que lograran sacarlos de ahí, con Launch como arma… Las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa. – Fluttershy tenía razón, debían volver…

-Dejen que me dé una ducha y las llevo al puerto donde pueden tomar un barco para volver a casa. – Bulma estaba buscando panties para ponerse luego del baño.

Twilight sabía que era lo mejor, afuera estaban Yamcha y Ten hablando sobre el próximo torneo, Launch los miraba mientras que Rarity y Rainbow estaban en el mar, Pinkie haciendo un castillo de arena.

-Agradecemos el gesto Bulma, es más… estoy segura que los revivirán. – La chica le sonrió a Applejack, quien guardo lo último que tenía.

Y antes que alguien diga algo, los ojos de todos se posaron en la mesa donde estaban las rocas, pero que ahora eran orbes de color naranja y estrellas en su interior… Las esferas del dragón… Bulma tomo las esferas rápidamente y salió de la casa, los de afuera también lo habían visto…

La chica puso las esferas en el suelo y Yamcha coloco la que él tenía con el resto. Todos guardaron distancia por lo que iba a pasar. Las esferas resonaron entre ellas, todos rogando que funcione… que el dragón salga. Twilight y sus amigas, que nunca habían visto al dragón, estaban más nerviosas. Más cuando el cielo fue cubierto por unas nubes negras, que el mar se movía y que de las mismas esferas saliera una ráfaga de energía que fue al cielo.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos por la energía que salía… pero cuando todo acabo, se vio como en frente de ellos, un enorme dragón de color verde y ojos rojos los miraba.

-¿Ese es Sheng-Long? – Twilight no lo creía… esto era increíble.

-Si… Ha regresado a la vida. – Yamcha le respondió a la chica, quien notaba que todos estaban impactados. Hasta sus amigas estaban sin habla.

-¿No estabas muerto verdad?

**-Goku le pidió a Kami-sama que me reviviera, por eso estoy aquí. – **el dragón le respondió a Bulma y su respuesta los dejo impactados.

-¿A que te refieres? – la chica recupero el habla, se asustó al notar que el dragón la miro.

**-Él ahora se encuentra en la plataforma celeste, el Templo de Kami-sama. Se prepara para el torneo que se llevara a cabo en 3 años. Cuando lo vean, le pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran. **

Ok… eso no lo esperaban… nadie… ¿Goku estaba con Kami-sama? Eso era…

-**Ahora, pídanme su deseo. **

-Claro… - Bulma saco de las capsulas, los contenedores donde estaban Krillin, Roshi y Chiaotzu. – Revive…

-Esperen… ¿No sería mejor que le digan que reviva a todos los que ese monstruo mato, él y sus secuaces? – todos pasaron a ver a Rainbow, quien noto ser el centro de atención. – Yo solo digo…

-No, es verdad. Ella tiene razón. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Yamcha miro al dragón quien medito unos segundos su respuesta.

**-**… **Desde luego, haré lo que me piden. Es un deseo sencillo.**

Los ojos del dragón brillaron y varios destellos de luz salieron de él, 3 se posaron sobre las cápsulas de sus amigos. Y cuando vieron que estos abrieron los ojos, supieron que todo había salido bien. La emoción le gano a más de uno cuando los 3 salieron de las capsulas a reunirse con ellos.

-**He cumplido su deseo. Hasta otra. –** El dragón desapareció y disperso las 7 esferas de nuevo, el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

Naturalmente, todos preguntaron que paso y que fue con Piccolo. Les comentaron todo lo que sabían, hasta que Goku fue a la plataforma de Kami-sama, dejando al maestro Roshi en shock, quien dijo que Goku estaba en un nuevo nivel ahora que estaba en ese lugar, entrenando con Kami-sama.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que me dé el baño para llevarlas a las 6 al puerto para que se vayan a su isla. Y usted ni se le ocurra espiar… o ya verá. – Bulma amenazo al maestro, quien sonrió nervioso, tenía la intención.

Twilight sabía que debía volver a casa, esta semana ha sido… muy intensa…

-No te preocupes jovencita. Lo verás de nuevo. El torneo será en 3 años. Y te aseguro que él se alegrara de verte de nuevo.

-Maestro Roshi…

-Y espero, que seas un poco más firme esta vez. Ese muchacho debe ver lo que tiene al frente.

La chica sonrió a las palabras del viejo maestro, aunque este trato de tocarle el trasero y ella lo pateo, sacando una risa a todos. Pero ella lo sabía… lo volverá a ver, justo termina su último año una semana antes del torneo. Y siente que este será muy emocionante por alguna razón. Solo 3 años… ¿Qué cambiara en ese tiempo?


	5. Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Sentimientos

**Bueno, cada vez más cerca de acabar esta parte de la historia. A sido un viaje que me ha gustado revivir. Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas. Vamos por lo que importa. Por lo interesante. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Saga Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 5: Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Sentimientos**

Los 3 años pasaron rápidamente, Twilight sentía de nuevo los nervios que la última vez, solo que esta vez lo lograba disimular mejor. Esta vez venía sola, porque sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus propios asuntos y no pudieron pagar los pasajes. Ella si pudo porque trabajó para esto, aun luego de la graduación. Su padre y hermano mayor la querían hacer viajar a otro lado, ambos empujando disimuladamente sus prospectos para ella. Tiene 18, ella puede decidir con quien desea estar. Y ya sabe quien es…

-Ya hemos llegado señorita.

-Oh, gracias. – Twilight le pago al taxista, quien le deseo un buen día, mientras ella abría el paraguas, estaba lloviendo.

Cuando pisó el pavimento, miro como la gente se amontonaba para ver quienes se inscribían para el torneo. Obvio, tuvo que ignorar las miradas de varios tipos… ella misma sabía que era linda, eso quiere crear, había crecido un poco, midiendo 168 cm y sus medidas eran ligeramente mayores, no era una bomba sexi como Rarity y Applejack, pero estaba feliz con lo que tenía.

Busco con la mirada a Bulma y el resto, habían mantenido contacto por teléfono y ella les dijo que iba a la isla para…

-¡Que carácter tan violento!

-¡Pues usted no ha cambiado nada!

Twilight rio ligeramente al ver como Bulma hizo caer al maestro Roshi, además que estaban Oolong, Puar y Launch.

-¡Hola a todos! – cuando notaron su presencia, le sonrieron para acercarse a ella.

-¡Twilight! ¡Mírate, estas hermosa! – Bulma abrazo a su amiga con un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo. – Has crecido.

-Un poco. He tratado de seguir un estilo de vida más saludable.

-Jeje, sin duda cierta persona te influyo.

-Oh cállate. – Se avergonzó a la burla de Oolong, además… - Ni se le ocurra.

-¿De que hablas…? – Roshi sudó frío al ver los ojos de la chica, ella era más intimidante al estar en silencio… - Jajaja…

-Viejo verde… - Ella aún no entendía como Goku pudo entrenar bajo este viejo. - ¿Y dónde están todos?

-Yamcha se fue a entrenar.

-Dejándome plantada. – Puar sudo nervioso por las palabras de Bulma, no le sorprende.

-Jajaja, Krillin hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dijo a donde fue, la influencia de Goku ha llegado a ellos Twilight. – la chica negó con la cabeza, ese tonto influía de varios modos. - ¿Y las demás?

-Oh, no pudieron venir. Cada una empezó sus cosas luego de la graduación. Rarity con sus estudios de moda, Applejack con la granja, Fluttershy la veterinaria, Pinkie su tienda de dulces y Rainbow entrenando para sus competencias.

-Vaya, se ve que están ocupadas. ¿Qué hay de ti Twilight?

-No lo sé Launch. Quiero investigar cosas que he visto, como la física teórica y para ello no necesito mucho.

-Sabes, creo que puedo necesitar tu ayuda en algunas cosas. Lo podemos hablar luego del torneo si quieres.

-¡Gracias Bulma, sería genial! Más para salir de la isla y que no me quieran emparejar. – Todos vieron el fastidio en la chica. – Odio mi vida…

-No te sientas así pequeña. Hay cosas peores, ahora nos queda esperar la llegada de esos muchachos.

-Si, ya deseo verlos. – Todos compartían la emoción de Puar, ya quieren ver como están.

De repente, oyeron el llanto de una niña, su globo se había quedado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano y lloraba porque no lo podía recuperar. Bulma fue a intentar tomarlo, pero la altura no la ayudaba, ella mide igual que ella por lo que tampoco lo ve conveniente. Hasta le pidieron ayuda a Oolong y a Roshi, pero ninguno mostraba ser de utilidad. Hasta que…

-Hola. – todos vieron al misterioso joven, quien había tomado el globo.

Todos se vieron las caras y se preguntaron si lo conocían, pero nadie lo hacía. Twilight se le quedo viendo… medía mínimo 175 cm, aunque el paraguas impedía que viera su cara.

-Toma Bulma.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – la chica tomo el globo, mientras el joven mostraba su cara. Y llevaba un turbante en la cabeza.

-Maestro, me alegra que este bien. ¿Cómo están todos?

-¿Maestro? – Roshi no sabía quien era… Pero Twilight trago saliva al ver que…

La chica se acercó al muchacho y este la vio, sonrió al verla y ella sintió ese hormigueo en su estómago… No… No puede ser…

-Hola Twilight. Me puedes decir donde están Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shinhan y Chiaotzu, no los veo.

Tanto la chica como el resto se quedaron helado… No puede ser… ¿Era Goku?

-¿¡Goku, eres tú!?

-¿De que hablas Twilight? Claro que soy yo. – vio como el chico noto que ya no llovía. – Genial, dejo de llover.

-¿¡En serio eres Goku!? – Oolong le hizo la pregunta y él rio.

-Jajaja. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por esto en la cabeza? Me lo quitare para que vean. – Vieron como se quitaba lo que cubría su cabello… era Goku, solo él tiene ese estilo de peinado tan raro… - Ven, soy yo.

Bulma le entrego a la niña el globo, quien agradeció la ayuda, ninguno saliendo de su estupor. No lo podían creer…

-Yo creo que ustedes se encogieron. – Si, era Goku… solo él diría eso.

-Goku, tú has crecido… - Bulma le dijo lo obvio, él no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Creo… Un poco, la verdad un día me di cuenta y estaba así.

-No nos puedes culpar por no reconocerte Goku, has cambiado. – Launch tenía razón, era un cambio enorme.

-Ahm… Eso creo. – Goku vio a Twilight y noto que… - ¡Twilight, tus labios brillan! ¿¡Estas enferma!?

-¡No idiota, solo me puse brillo labial y…! – Era él… solo él confunde algo tan simple como una enfermedad. – Goku… en serio eres tú.

-Ya dije que si… ¿Por qué no me creen? – el muchacho sintió como la chica lo abrazaba, ahora era distinto. Ella no se debía agachar para hacerlo. – Hey, esta vez no te debes agachar.

-Jajaja, tonto. Me alegro de verte. – La chica se sonrojo al verlo sonreír… si, seguía siendo el mismo.

-Goku, luego se ponen al día. Debes ir a inscribirte. Los demás aún no llegan. – Roshi le dijo lo que él debía hacer.

-Ok, no me tardo.

Todos vieron como Goku caminaba para hacer su inscripción, Twilight oyó que Bulma decía lo guapo que estaba su amigo. Ella no podía decir lo contrario, Goku era muy tierno con su apariencia de niño, pero ahora era un hombre. Y eso la ponía contra las cuerdas.

-Mejor actúa ya Twilight o alguien te lo puede quitar. – y admite que tiene miedo de que eso pase.

….

El tiempo para el cierre de inscripciones estaba cerca. Estaban esperando la llegada de sus amigos, pero no había señal de ellos. Faltaban pocos minutos para que todo acabe y los demás no mostraban signos de vida.

-¿No te preocupa que no lleguen?

-Llegaran, lo sé. – Twilight notaba como el muchacho tenía plena fe en sus amigos. – Pero es una pena que las chicas no hayan venido.

-Si… Sabes, siempre puedes ir a la isla y visitar… Luego del torneo, si quieres.

-Suena bien. Extraño la comida de tu mamá. Jajaja. – Sí, lo imaginaba. – Oye Twilight.

-¿Si? – Goku la vio con atención y eso la puso nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa?

-No, no es nada.

¿Era en serio…? La hace ponerse nerviosa ¿Por nada? Este chico… Pero el tema cambio cuando oyeron sobre una solución para que el resto participe en el torneo de algún modo.

-Llegaron. – Goku sonrió al decir ello. Pero le pareció raro ver que no estaban…

Pero un fuerte viento los callo y vieron como de la nada aparecieron los cuatro que faltaban, habían cambiado un poco, pero eran ellos. Todos se alegraron de verlos, pero al mismo tiempo la chica pensó que quizás esperaron para una llegada sorpresiva.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Jeje, secreto. – La chica miro a Goku con fastidio para luego suspirar.

Se vio como todos se saludaban luego de años de no verse, de haber estado ocupados años. Pero cuando Goku se presentó ante ellos, no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de los 4. No creyendo que Goku haya crecido tanto, a la vez que Krillin se emocionó al verlo. Y no lo culpa, Goku fue responsable de hacer que todo salga bien para que él reviva.

-Oh, Twilight también está aquí. Aunque no nos sorprende.

-Muy gracioso Yamcha… No me hagas dejar que Bulma descargue su ira sobre ti. – el joven se asustó al ver como ella señalaba a su amiga. Si, eso nunca falla.

-He hecho reservaciones en un hotel cerca de aquí. Deben descansar para mañana, ahora será más fácil sabiendo la cantidad de personas que hay. – Si, lo del último torneo fue algo complicado.

-Suena perfecto, el avión me tuvo muy estresada. - Twilight noto como Goku la volvió a ver. - ¿Qué…?

-Nada. – Otra vez con ello… ¿Qué le pasa?

Goku estaba en el hotel con sus amigos que no había visto en 3 años, no entendía porque todos se sorprendieron al ver que había crecido tanto. No era la gran cosa. Perder su cola si lo fue, pero nadie lo noto… al menos eso creyó.

Twilight noto en su camino a este lugar que él ya no tenía la cola y él le explico lo que pasó. Ella lo acepto, aunque dijo que no entendía el porque dijo que era una molestia. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba…

* * *

Ver a Bulma no le genero lo mismo lo que fue ver a Twilight de nuevo… Su amiga estaba como la recordaba hace 3 años, solo algo más alta. Pero al verla se quedó… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Fascinado? Y eso se incrementó cuando ella lo abrazo. Esta vez el sentimiento fue mayor y si bien no lo demostró, se sentía nervioso. Si, aun cuando estaba en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sintió al verla…

-¿Pasa algo Goku? Te has quedado callado de la nada.

-¿Eh? Oh, nada. Solo pensaba en algo que me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Qué cosa? – Krillin sabía más de él de chicas, él siempre ha demostrado un interés en ellas. Tal vez lo ayude a entender.

-Es Twilight. No sé, me siento distinto cuando la veo. – Krillin se quedó mudo al oír ello, solo para sacudir su cabeza. - ¿Krillin?

-¿En que sentido?

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Hace unos años me gustaba estar con ella, verla y oírla. Pero ahora siento un fastidio en el estómago. Y sé que no es hambre.

Krillin vio a su amigo con sorpresa y hasta algo de gracia. Era más que obvio lo que Goku sentía por Twilight. Él mismo había visto como se le quedaba viendo, como queriendo decir algo pero no hallaba las palabras.

-Dime Goku, ¿Te gusta estar con ella?

-Si, es obvio. Es mi amiga. – No entiende la pregunta.

-No Goku, mira. ¿Con quien te gusta estar más de entre todos tus amigos?

Goku iba a responder cuando noto que instintivamente su mente iba a Twilight. Y no lo entendía, Krillin era su mejor amigo… pero él no le da la misma alegría que ella le da.

-Ves, es obvio lo que sientes Goku. Pero como eres tú, no lo ves.

-No entiendo.

-Que te gusta Twilight. Y mucho debo decir. Tal vez estés enamorado de ella

-¿Enamorado? – Goku trato de enlazar la palabra con algo que conoce. – Como… ¿Esos que se casan? ¿Dices que quiero casarme con ella?

-¡No tonto! ¡Bueno si…! Esto es complicado. Mira a Yamcha y Bulma por ejemplo. Ellos están juntos y no se han casado.

-Ya veo… Pero a mí me gustaría que ella se quede a mi lado.

-Uy, la tienes bien difícil. – Goku miro a su amigo sin entender. – No es sencillo Goku, casarse es un paso grande. Debes estar seguro y tú… bueno… eres tú.

¿A que se refiere con ello? No es que sea tan tonto. ¿O sí? Pero hasta él entiende que desea estar con ella.

-¿Debo decirle?

-Si quieres. Es tu elección. Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas en el momento adecuado.

-¿Y cuándo es ese momento? – Krillin le sonrió a la pregunta.

-Tú lo sabrás. – no lo estaba ayudando.

….

Al día siguiente, Goku y sus amigos fueron a la sede del torneo. Sabe que ahora es el momento perfecto para demostrar sus habilidades. Además de que él estará aquí.

Pero su mente y ojos pasaban siempre a buscar a Twilight, quien estaba con Bulma y Launch hablando de algo. ¿Enamorado? Sabe que significa la palabra, el acto de sentir amor por alguien. Y el amor es ese sentimiento de que deseas estar con esa persona. Se ha roto la cabeza para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Ahora vayan y demuestren el fruto de sus entrenamientos.

-¡Si! – el maestro tiene razón, de centrará en el torneo primero. Luego verá lo de Twilight.

-Buena suerte a todos.

Aunque verla siempre le daba esa sensación rara en el estómago…

Ya en el templo, él y sus amigos tomaron sus uniformes mandados a hacer del estilo tortuga. Él tenía unos extras porque Kami-sama le dijo que era un medio de entrenar. Oh bueno.

Había menos gente que la última vez, 72. Al parecer lo que pasó hace 3 años hizo que no muchos quieran participar. Pero su objetivo era solo uno, él.

Vio al hijo de Piccolo Daimaou, Piccolo Jr. Y este lo miraba con una sonrisa. Si, el reto estaba hecho, solo debe de enfrentar a su oponente en el momento adecuado. Ese es su meta en este torneo, aparte de pelear con gente fuerte.

Ten lo vio confuso, lo había captado. Pero las palabras de Goku bastaron para que no diga nada, no pueden hacer que el mundo entre en pánico. Aunque… alguien tocó su hombro, se dio vuelta para ver quién era.

Era una chica de su edad de cabello negro, bonita, lo debe admitir. Pero ¿Quién es?

-Hola Goku.

-… ¿Quién eres? – dijo lo que era obvio, no la conoce.

Pero parece que fue lo que no debió decir al ver que la expresión de la chica pasaba a una de rabia. No tanto como la de Twilight, pero una, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Tontooooooo!

El grito que ella dio bastó para que él y los demás retrocedan. Él no sabía quién era y un grito no ayuda. La vio irse muy molesta por alguna razón. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿¡De dónde la conoces Goku!? ¿¡No te conformas con Twilight, pero ahora tienes otra chica!?

-No sé de que me hablas, no había visto nunca a esa chica. Lo juro.

Goku no entendía que pasaba o el porque Krillin lo ve como si deseara matarlo. No entendía que pasaba, pero cuando llamaron a los participantes, supo que era la hora. Pero su mente volvía a su dilema actual… ¿Cómo decirle a Twilight para que se casen?

….

Las preliminares fueron más rápidas que las de las veces pasadas, menos concursantes. Goku tuvo como primer oponente al Rey Chappa. Este decía algo que tenía que ver con su derrota la última vez. Pero Goku estaba en otra cosa, su mente iba y venía. La situación con Twilight, esa chica misteriosa que le grito feo. ¿Cómo llegó a esto?

Tanta era su distracción, que el Rey lo atacó al sentirse ofendido y Goku reaccionó por instinto, dándole un golpe en la nuca que acabo con la pelea rápido.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya gané? – si, tiene que arreglar la situación con Twilight y rápido.

El resto de preliminares fueron normales. Pensó que los 5 irían a la ronda final, pero Chiaotzu perdió contra alguien quien no esperó ver. Tao Pai Pai. El asesino que creyó vencer hace ya casi 7 años. Pero ahora era una especie de cyborg o como sea que se le diga. Venció a Chiaotzu y juro que los mataría… a él por lo que le hizo y a Ten por su traición.

Ok, esto era un cambio de planes que él no esperaba. Pero no afecta mucho, cyborg o no, ese tipo es más débil que ellos. Y lo piensa vencer.

Al final, Chiaotzu fue llevado al hospital. Pero… ahora la inmediata preocupación de Goku yace en la alineación de las peleas. La primera era de Ten contra Tao Pai Pai. La segunda era justo la de Goku, él, contra esa chica que le grito. La tercera era Krillin contra Piccolo, que se hace llamar Ma Jr. Y la última de Yamcha contra un tal Shen. Por ello es que…

-Ya veo, Tao Pai Pai.

Le informaron lo que pasó al maestro Roshi y los demás. Era obvio que Ten estaba afectado, pero Goku sentía que no era el mejor momento para perder la paciencia. En la pelea es donde pueden dejar salir todo. Y la llegada del maestro Tsuru solo empeoró todo, el viejo se burlaba de ellos. Y lo hizo hasta que se fue, presumiendo que su hermano los iba a derrotar.

Cuando las peleas iniciaron, Goku y el resto vieron la lucha entre Ten y Tao Pai Pai. Y Goku sabía que la pelea estaba ganada. Ten había entrenado enormemente para este torneo y se ve que Tao Pai Pai no lo hizo, la fuerza de este era la misma que la última vez. Que pelea más aburrida. Por ello vio como Ten golpeaba al tipo con facilidad, este aun con su velocidad no lograba nada.

Pero en un momento cuando Ten le detuvo la mano, el sujeto la separo de su cuerpo y de esta salió un cuchillo, uno que corto el pecho de su amigo.

-Cobarde.

Goku oyó como el árbitro descalificaba al Cyborg por el uso de armas blancas, pero este no le importaba, quería matar a Ten. Pero este se mostraba furioso al ver que el asesino no tenía honor. Detuvo el objeto que iba hacia él y lo rompió con las manos desnudas. La batalla estaba ganada. Ni cuando el asesino le lanzó a Ten el Super Dodompa, bastó. Ya que Ten lo disolvió con un grito usando su Ki… con que aprendió ello también.

Ver como Ten lo derrotaba de un golpe y llevaba al asesino donde estaba el viejo Tsuru para que se vayan del lugar, cosa que hizo, bastó para decir que Ten había abandonado su pasado. Vio a su amigo entrar al templo, de seguro para tener sus ideas en orden de nuevo. Ojalá este bien.

Pero ahora le toca a él y esta chica lo seguía viendo como si le hubiera hecho algo malo. No sabe que tiene.

Camino al centro de la plataforma, con la chica frente suyo. Y ella no quita la expresión de rabia de su cara. ¿Qué no tiene otra? Posó su vista donde estaban sus amigos, donde estaba Twilight. Ella le sonrió, como dándole buena suerte. Y él hizo lo mismo como gracias. Pero esa chica vio el intercambio y eso la enfureció más.

-¡Con que es por eso que no viniste nunca!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te hice algo malo?

-¡Y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar! – No sabe porque teme lo que pasará a futuro. Más porque Twilight miraba a la chica con rabia… Ay no…

Cuando el gong sonó para dar inicio a la pelea, vio como la chica iba hacia él a velocidad. Nada mal. Pero no basta. Bloqueó y esquivó varios de los golpes para evitar un daño severo a su persona, ella no estaba con juegos.

-¡Heriste mis sentimientos!

¿De qué habla? No sabe quién es. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso si no la conoce? Es más, ¿los sentimientos se pueden herir? Pero no importaba ello, sólo empezó a correr a lo largo de la plataforma para evitar que ella siga su ataque, pero ella lo seguía.

-¡Te estaba esperando, lo hice años!

-¿Me esperabas? ¿Por qué?

Y notó que empeoró todo, ella lo atacaba de nuevo, esta vez con más fiereza. La chica era ágil, pero el estilo le era conocido. Parece el del estilo tortuga, pero es una variante. Enfoca mucho en la velocidad, que sus golpes no son fuertes, pero la cantidad que puede dar es mayor en relación al tiempo.

-Ah, las clases de Twilight sirven… - Dijo eso en voz alta y eso hizo que la chica se enfurezca más.

-¡Y encima hablas de otra chica! ¡Eres un miserable!

¿Miserable? ¿Por qué? Él no hizo nada malo o que lo haga acreedor de ese adjetivo. Optó por saltar y evitarla, pero ella lo siguió y lanzó varios golpes hacia él.

-¡Hey, cuidado! – Casi le da, esto era peligroso. - ¿¡Por qué me atacas así!?

-¡Porque has roto tu promesa!

¿Promesa? ¿Cuál? Bloqueó unos golpes mientras forzaba a su cerebro a tratar de recordar. Pero no había nada… una promesa a una chica… mmm, nop. No se acuerda.

Ambos pisaron tierra de nuevo y él la miraba más confundido.

-Al menos dime la promesa que te hice. Eso me puede ayudar.

-¿No puedes ni siquiera recordarla? Bien, te la diré. Tu promesa fue… ¡que sería tu esposa!

… ¿Qué? ¿Él prometió ello? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? Es decir, sabe lo que es esposa y matrimonio, Twilight le enseñó. Pero no recuerda haberlo…

-¡Goku! – ay no… - ¡Dime en este mismo instante de que habla esa loca!

Goku vio la expresión de Twilight y jura que ve al diablo, sabe la expresión. Su maestro, Bulma, Launch, Oolong y Puar, así como otros espectadores se trataban de alejar de ella. Siente que tienen miedo y él sabe ello, está aquí y está aterrado.

-¡No lo sé Twilight! ¡No sé ni quién es!

-¡Nadie sale con algo así de la nada Goku! ¡Algo debes haberle dicho!

Trato de refutar, pero su mente no ayuda. Mmm, si supiera al menos su nombre.

-¡Oye, quien te crees para meterte en este asunto!

-¡Soy la amiga de Goku, loca!

-¿Puedo decir algo…?

-¡NO!

Cerró la boca al oír como ambas lo callaban. Él sólo quiere pelear. No creyó que su día iba a terminar así. Una chica quiere ser su esposa, pero no sabe quien es y Twilight está furiosa.

… Eso es. Si sabe el nombre de la chica, sabrá quien es y de paso sabrá si la promesa es real.

-¡Al parecer el participante Goku tiene problemas amorosos damas y caballeros, que gran cambio de ambiente!

… Hasta él sabe que se aprovechan de su situación. Oh bueno, debe actuar ya.

-Ahm… si me dices tu nombre tal vez podamos arreglar esto.

Esa chica lo paso a ver, se notaba más molesta, pero sonrió confiada.

-Te lo diré si me ganas y eso no será fácil.

Oh, sólo debe ganar. Perfecto eso le facilita todo, solo debe sacarla de plataforma. Además, que no desea lastimarla, por lo que se puso en guardia. Cargó Ki en su brazo derecho para luego lanzar de su puño una onda de viento que empujó a la chica hacia afuera de la plataforma. Uy, espera no haberla lastimado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime? – vio como la chica se sobaba la cabeza.

Pero verla pararse y sonreír lo confundió, más al ver que ella regresaba a la plataforma para verlo.

-No esperaba menos del hombre que elegí para ser mi esposo, eres fuerte.

Sigue con lo mismo. No sabe quien es, es más… No quiere ser su esposo.

-¿Quién eres? Gané y debes decirme quién eres. Lo prometiste. – la chica lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Aún tras todo esto no lo captas? Soy la hija de Ox Satan, soy Milk.

… ¿Ah? ¿Milk? Pero… ella… ¿Qué…?

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?

Grito al captar al fin quien era. Sí, conoce a una Milk, la hija del que fue el amigo de su abuelo y otro discípulo del maestro Roshi, ella era la niña de esa vez. La que fue con él a ver al maestro y… y… Ahm…

Recordó lo que ella le dijo antes de irse, de que él la tomaría de esposa, que él pediría su mano… ¡Es verdad, ella es la niña a quien le prometió casarse cuando no sabía lo que era el matrimonio! ¡Oh rayos!

-¡Es cierto, yo hice esa promesa!

-A la hora que te acuerdas. Esperé por ti años y como vi que no volvías, vine a buscarte.

Tal vez porque fue que se olvidó de ella… No, hasta él sabe que eso sería lo peor para decir en esta situación. ¿Cómo sale de esto?

-¡No le puedes pedir eso! ¡Él no sabía lo que era el matrimonio! – Twilight tomó la palabra, vio como Bulma y Launch trataban de evitar que entre a la arena.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, esto es entre él y yo! ¡Él me prometió casarse conmigo!

-¡No lo conoces! ¡No sabes nada de él y vienes a pedir que se casen! ¿¡Eres idiota!?

Twilight parecía echar humo y Milk no estaba distinta, nadie se movía porque deseaban ver el desenlace de esto. Era como una vez oyó a Bulma, las personas aman el… ¿drama? Oh bueno.

-¡Podemos conocernos, él me prometió una cosa y quiero que la cumpla!

-¡No se trata de eso! ¿¡Serás capaz de aceptar como es Goku!? ¿¡Puedes aceptar la idea de que será un esposo distinto al resto!? – Goku vio a su amiga y notó que ella parecía casi llorar, como si tuviera miedo de algo. - ¡Él no sabe lo básico de la sociedad, no tiene la educación base para un trabajo! ¡Sólo tiene las artes marciales y su corazón amable! ¿¡Eso te bastaría!? ¡Dime!

-¿¡Por qué tanto interés si él acepta casarse conmigo!? ¡Sólo eres su amiga!

Goku vio como Twilight trató de refutar, pero no pudo… ella parecía saber que en efecto. Eran amigos, nada más. Pero él no le veía lo malo. Aunque…

Medito lo que debía responder y… Tomó su decisión.

-Milk… yo pensé en ese momento que esposa era… comida. – la cara que la chica puso fue digna de un retrato. Y sus amigos tuvieron la misma reacción, así como varios. – Yo no sabía que era esposa en ese entonces, pero ahora lo sé. Y por ello es que… lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir la promesa de esa vez.

-¿Qué…? – le dolió ver a la chica triste, pero sentía que de decir si todo se le hará peor… y que Twilight lloraría. Como Kami-sama le dijo, a veces la verdad más dolorosa es mejor que la mentira más dulce. – Pero… es… ¿¡Es ella verdad!? ¿¡Es por ella!?

Milk señaló a Twilight, quien la miraba molesta a pesar de que hace poco lo hizo con pena. Goku se rasco la cabeza y miro a la chica como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia.

-Ella, Twilight, se tomó el tiempo de explicarme cosas que no sabía. Entre ellos lo que es casarse. Por ello sé que no es algo que puedas hacer a la ligera, aunque no sé que es eso, pero si.

-Tú… ¿Sabes lo que dices…? – las lágrimas en sus ojos lo hicieron todo más difícil para él.

-Casarse… hasta donde entiendo, es desear estar con una persona en específico. Y para mí esa persona es Twilight. Lo siento Milk.

Goku oyó el jadeo de varios por lo que dijo y pasó ver a sus amigos que lo veían con sorpresa y Twilight lo veía con la cara roja. Trató de decirle algo más a Milk, sólo para ver como ella corría hacia el templo para irse del lugar, la oyó llorar…

Suspiró al sentir ese sentimiento de culpa. Era algo raro. Pero no puede negar lo que siente, no puede estar con alguien si piensa en Twilight, hasta él no es tan tonto.

-Ahm, joven Goku. – el árbitro lo llamó. – Sé que tiene cosas que pensar, pero podría hacerlo fuera de la plataforma.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro. – Goku optó por salir del lugar para irse a pensar por su lado. Sabe que esto no será algo fácil de olvidar… al menos para él.

No le prestó la atención que sus amigos querían que diera y salió a la parte trasera del templo, al menos un problema menos… pero tenía otro… ¿Cómo hará con Twilight?

-¿Goku? – miro a un lado al oír su nombre y ahí estaba ella.

-Hola Twilight. – Sí, siempre se alegra de verla.

* * *

Twilight no se lo creía, mientras veía la pelea entre esa chica y Goku, oyendo como ella decía que él había roto una promesa, que resultó ser una promesa de matrimonio… sintió un vacío en el estómago horrible. Estaba furiosa, más con Goku, pero sabía que eran sus celos hablando por ella.

Pero esos celos aumentaron más al ver como esa chica Milk, era la que Goku hizo esa tonta promesa hace años cuando él ni sabía lo que era casarse. Obviamente se opuso, no iba a dejar que esa chica se aproveche de la ignorancia de ese momento de Goku.

Le dio argumentos para que vea que ella no es la indicada de ser la esposa del hombre más idiota y amable del mundo. Él no sabe de la educación, de la sociedad, no podría ni tener un trabajo estable ya que no tiene la educación necesaria… y a eso a Twilight le daba igual, porque ella sólo quería estar con él y ayudarlo a ser mejor poco a poco. Porque ella era la que quería ser su esposa… por más amante de las peleas y las aventuras que sea, no le dejaría carta abierta, pero si un límite a como hacer las cosas. No quería que él…

Cuando vio que Goku pensaba lo que iba a decir, se asustó…

Pero su alivio fue mayor cuando él dijo que no se casará con ella. Porque era con alguien más con quien quería casarse… ella… Twilight, la chica que conoció por mera casualidad.

Luego de que ambos salieran de la arena, Twilight salió de su estupor cuando Bulma la movió y le sonrió como dando a entender una cosa.

-Ve, habla con él. Ya dijo lo que siente a su modo de ser él. Ya dijo que desea estar contigo.

Twilight no oyó nada más, pidió permiso para que la dejen pasar e ir a ver al idiota ese.

No le tomó mucho llegar a la parte de atrás del templo, donde pudo ver a Goku, quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Goku?

-Hola Twilight.

Sí, ella siempre se sentía de este modo cuando él le sonríe. ¿Qué importa si él no es el más listo o no es de una buena familia? Las opiniones de su padre y hermano mayor le daban igual. Si él no hubiera llegado a su vida, ella sería aún la misma que huía de todo. Sin él, ella no estaría aquí… viviendo cosas que muchos ignoran. Y ella sabe que él mejoró por ella también.

Todos decían el bien que ella le hacía a Goku y hoy lo había visto. Si él no supiera lo que es el matrimonio, lo que implica unir tu vida a alguien, se habría casado con esa chica. Y ella habría estado en su isla, de seguro sola y sin nadie.

Ella sabe que, de esposo perfecto, él no tendría nada. Pero sabe que juntos, pueden mejorar, crecer… porque sabe lo que ambos hacen al otro y por ello.

-Goku, ¿es en serio lo que dijiste ahí?

-¿Qué cosa? – Ugh, claro. Dale unos minutos y se olvidará de ello.

-De que… - Tomo aire para no perder la paciencia. – De que soy con quien quieres casarte.

-Oooh, eso. Sí, lo dije en serio. – Ok, la parte fácil era esta, viene lo difícil.

-Goku… ¿recuerdas las bases que mantienen un matrimonio? Yo te las dije.

-Mmmm, creo que son… ahm… Amor y… confianza.

-Sí, esas. – Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, ella no estaba para estas emociones. - ¿Tienes confianza en mí?

-Claro. Siempre tienes paciencia conmigo y también me ayudas. No me has mentido nunca. Creo en ti.

Ella ni tenía que decir algo. Ella confía en él, carece de la maldad para hacer algo indebido. Es más, cree que… puede hacer algo que puede ayudar a no tener secretos entre ellos. Pero lo difícil venía aquí.

-Tú… ¿Me… Me amas? – Esto era vergonzoso… Pero Goku no tenía la educación social base para entender todo de golpe, debe ir a pasos de bebé con él.

Verlo pensar su respuesta la puso nerviosa, sabía que esta sería difícil.

-Krillin me hizo una pregunta así ayer en relación contigo. La verdad, no sé que es el amor Twilight. Pero sé que deseo estar contigo porque me siento feliz a tu lado. Aunque me da miedo cuando te molestas, jajaja.

Twilight supo que esa sería la respuesta más cercana a un si que ganaría por ahora. Pero ella lo sabe, él la ve más que una amiga, él no lo sabe aún. Pero él la quiere a su lado, no por una promesa, sino porque él lo quiere así.

-Ok… Creo que… Eso basta por hoy. Yo también quiero estar contigo Goku. – Ver como el joven la miraba y le sonreía bastó para saber que había hecho bien.

-Genial… Eso significa que… ¿Cómo era lo que debo decir? Ahm… oh… es cierto… Twilight, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella se sonrojo a lo que le pidió. Estaban yendo muy rápido, lo sabe. Pero sabe que con Goku, lo mejor era hacer las cosas formales, porque explicarle el concepto de noviazgo lo confundirá. Él los puede tomar como lo mismo… mejor va a lo seguro. Aunque sabe que su familia y amigas se morirán por esta decisión.

-Si Goku, acepto casarme contigo.

Ella se acercó al joven, su prometido, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se mostró confuso por el acto y ella sólo rio.

-Digamos que ahora que nos casaremos, nos da paso a otras cosas. Pero que sólo podrás hacer conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Ok? Hmm, esto será algo difícil de entender. Pero lo haré, espero.

Twilight sabía que esto era algo nuevo para él, para ella también lo es. Es un milagro que no se haya desmayado… pero debe preguntar algo.

-Goku, sé sincero conmigo. ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? – ver a su futuro esposo tensionarse… acertó. – Gokuuuu.

-Ahm… no es algo malo. Es… bueno… ¿Cómo lo digo? Es que prometí no decirlo.

-Lo mismo fue esa vez que dijiste de mi situación a Rarity y Applejack. – Sonrió al ver como él sudaba nervioso, se nota que no lo olvidó. – Y a menos que desees un jalón de orejas. – Lo vio cubrirlas. – Me dirás que pasa. Ahora.

-… Sólo no le digas al resto. Aún… - Ella asintió y él tomó aire. – El participante Ma Jr. Es el hijo de Piccolo Daimaou.

-…. ¿Qué? ¿Es broma? Goku… tú…

-Cuando derrote a Piccolo Daimaou, este lanzó un huevo con su último hijo antes de morir. Él está aquí Twilight, en el torneo y yo soy su objetivo.

Ella pensó en lo dicho una y otra vez… ¿el hijo de Piccolo Daimaou? Eso significa que…

-Pelearás con él en la final si… no, cuando ambos lleguen. Dudo que pierdas ante Ten Shin Han y que ese sujeto pierda antes. ¿Por eso estabas tan distraído?

-Nop. Lo estaba porque no sabía como pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Twilight lo vio con desconcierto ¿era eso lo que lo tenía distraído? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que este chico sin duda no era del tipo normal. Cualquier otro lo tomaría al revés, pero Goku estaba más seguro cuando se trata de pelear que en esto… Ella si que sabía elegir.

-Dios, Goku… eres todo un caso.

-¿Eso es… malo?

-No tonto… es bueno. – al menos para ella. – Debo volver a las gradas, tú vuelve y dale tu apoyo a Krillin. Y no hagas locuras en tu próxima pelea. ¿Ok?

Él asintió para luego querer irse, pero se detuvo al recordar una cosa. Se acercó a la mejilla de Twilight y le dio un beso, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Es así…?

-S-Si… está bien.

Goku sonrió a la respuesta y se dio vuelta para irse, dejando a Twilight en ese lugar, tomándose la mejilla. Sonrió como una boba al entender lo que había pasado y sabía una sola cosa…

-Estoy bien hundida. – Lo estaba y eso la ponía muy feliz.


	6. Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Revelaciones

**Bueno, otro cap. Dada la situación que hay en el mundo en general, quiero darme este pequeño texto para desearles a todos muy buenos deseos, que hagan caso a las recomendaciones para evitar la expansión de este virus que nos tiene en alerta. Sé que pronto saldremos de esto y que podremos seguir con nuestras vidas. No es la primera vez que el humano hace frente a algo así. Solo hay que ser fuerte y tener paciencia. Una disculpa por lo algo corto del cap, pero quiero dar la información necesaria y no alargarlo tanto. Un abrazo a todos.**

* * *

**Saga Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 6: Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Revelaciones**

-Veo que todo acabo bien.

-En cierto modo. Con Goku las cosas nunca son normales. – Twilight volvió con el resto, quienes la miraban como esperando que les diga que paso. – Luego, le toca a Krillin.

-Es verdad, estoy ansioso de ver lo mucho que ha progresado.

Twilight sabía que el maestro Roshi estaba deseoso de ver lo mucho que había crecido su otro discípulo, pero a ella le preocupa que el oponente de Krillin sea el nuevo Piccolo. Se nota que la vida con Goku no será aburrida. Pere mejor se centra en esto.

Vio como la batalla inicio con Krillin lanzando ráfagas de energía a Piccolo, quien las esquivo saltando en el aire y tras lanzar unos rayos de sus ojos porque el ataque de Krillin iba hacia él, recibió un golpe del más más pequeño. Si bien hubo una alegría y emoción al ver ello, ella sabía que, ese ser por ser Piccolo, no sería fácil de vencer.

Krillin lo empezó a atacar con una ráfaga de ataques que él bloqueaba con facilidad, pero Piccolo se mostraba un poco sorprendido, ambos saltaron al aire y Piccolo aprovecho en darle una patada a su oponente para mandarlo fuera de la plataforma. Pero la sorpresa de ella y el resto fue enorme al ver que Krillin flotaba… ¿Había aprendido a volar como Ten y Chiaotzu? Al menos un respiro, pero la pelea estaba lejos de acabar.

Luego de ver como Piccolo esquivaba los ataques de Krillin con facilidad, con suma facilidad, para en un momento, para sorpresa de ellas y todos, Piccolo extienda su brazo, agarre a Krillin de la pierna, lo atraiga a él, lo golpee, para lanzarlo al aire e ir hacia él. Pero Krillin cargo un Kamehameha y lo lanzo muy cerca de Piccolo. Pero este lo esquivo para ponerse atrás suyo, darle un golpe que lo hizo estrellar con la plataforma, el impacto daño el concreto.

Twilight y el resto lo vieron tratar de pararse, pero al final, para sorpresa de todos, Krillin opto por rendirse, al ver que no iba a ganar. Piccolo se mostró anonadado, pero ella y el resto vieron lo que eso valía, Krillin había crecido como persona y artista marcial. Hasta el mismo Roshi lo vio y dijo el gran cambio que él había tenido. Twilight vio a su prometido ayudar a Krillin a caminar y salir de la plataforma, la chica puede ver lo unidos que son, eran mejores amigos y hermanos, a fin de cuentas. Pero ella noto como Piccolo no estaba feliz con el resultado, solo espera que él no haga nada indebido.

Luego de que arreglaron la plataforma, tocaba el combate de Yamcha y el del tal Shen… El tipo era un señor nerd y algo raro, todos se burlaban de su forma de actuar y pose de lucha, hasta Bulma y Puar creían que la batalla estaba ganada para Yamcha, pero Twilight noto que Roshi estaba serio.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?

-Ese hombre, no es lo que aparenta. Llegar a esta instancia del torneo no es suerte.

Twilight sabía que el hombre, en artes marciales, era muy intuitivo. Y ella sabe que le debe de creer. Paso a ver el combate que inicio raro, con Shen haciendo poses raras solo para atacar casi a lo tonto, haciendo que Yamcha lo esquive, pero mientras este caía le dio una patada en el estómago, de casualidad, o al menos eso es lo que se ve a primera vista.

La gente se reía, Oolong estaba igual, Bulma y Puar estaban molestos, Launch miraba confusa todo, pero ella noto como Roshi estaba serio. Ni siquiera cuando Yamcha lanzo una patada, una que al final hizo que su entrepierna impacte en la cabeza de Shen, no era falta porque él mismo se hizo el daño, solo aumento la risa general y la molestia de Yamcha. Twilight se reiría también, pero no lo hacía… porque veía como Roshi no lo hacía.

Y ella entendió porque, ver como Shen de repente ataco a velocidad dando un golpe a Yamcha muy claro cambio el ambiente. Su apariencia no demuestra su habilidad, vieron como Yamcha trato de ganar usando RogaFufuKen, pero Shen bloqueaba cada golpe sin problema alguno y con sus manos. El hombre pateo la canilla de Yamcha, algo simple detuvo todo el ataque. No lo podía creer…

Yamcha atacaba, pero Shen esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba, cuando el viejo lo hacía, era preciso y letal, dando un daño considerable. Twilight supo que Yamcha no iba a ganar, más al oír que el maestro decía que ese hombre era muy fuerte para él. Vio como Shen le murmuro algo a Yamcha, no sabe que es, pero parece importante. Yamcha por su lado canalizo poder en su mano, parece ya no tomar a la ligera a ese sujeto, y de esta salió una esfera de poder de color amarillo. Sokidan fue como la llamo.

Vio como Yamcha lanzo la esfera y la dirigía con los movimientos de sus manos, era teledirigida, era increíble. Shen se vio confuso al inicio por el ataque, los movimientos no eran claros y la velocidad era increíble. Apenas esquivo el ataque que iba sobre él y este perforo el suelo. Parecía que se salvó, pero Yamcha movió su mano para que la esfera salga del suelo e impacte en su cara. Eso pareció darle a Yamcha la victoria, pero Shen se recompuso y fue hacia Yamcha y con un golpe en el pecho, pareció dejarlo fuera de combate… Yamcha cayo de la plataforma ante la sorpresa de todos. Vaya final. Pero se notaba que Yamcha admitía lo que Shen le dijo, que subestimo a su oponente. Como dice el dicho, las apariencias engañan.

Twilight tenía que concordar con algo que Bulma dijo, que parece que siempre hay gente fuerte en este mundo, a pesar de todo lo que Goku y el resto pasan, algo más aparece que cambio su modo de ver las cosas. Pero… lo importante viene ahora, la pelea de Goku contra Ten Shin Han. Y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Oye, tranquila. Goku ha entrenado para este día. Y sabes que le gusta un buen combate.

-Lo sé Bulma, solo espero que no salga tan herido como la última vez.

Si… sabe que se deberá acostumbrar a estos escenarios. Eso es lo que conlleva estar con un artista marcial.

* * *

Goku estaba sorprendido, Kami-sama poseyó a un humano para venir a luchar. ¿Por qué? No importa, debe centrarse en su pelea. Ten ya lo estaba esperando para ir a la plataforma.

-Espero que tu situación con Twilight no te impida estar concentrado. – Goku vio a su amigo con sorpresa y Ten rio. – Es obvio lo que pasaba.

-Jajaja, no creo que te debas preocupar. Pelear es lo que tengo en mente ahora. – Goku amaba pelear, sentir la adrenalina, probar sus límites, porque sabía que aún podía ser más fuerte. Ese era su lado como guerrero, con Twilight se podía sentir un poco más normal… solo un poco. – Bueno, imagino que iniciamos con algo espectacular.

-Por supuesto.

Si, ambos estaban ansiosos. Ambos dieron un salto para ponerse en la plataforma y tomar guardia. Ten estaba ansioso por ver el resultado del entrenamiento de Goku y este lo estaba por ver como había crecido en relación a sus amigos.

Cuando les dieron pase para pelear, ambos fueron contra el otro e iniciaron con un choque de ataques, Goku ya no se debía preocupar por la diferencia de altura, crecer tenía sus privilegios. Ten lo ataco con ráfagas de golpes que él lograba esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo. Parece que desea tantear y ver una oportunidad de ataque.

Goku retrocedió y dio un salto al aire, siendo seguido por Ten para a una altura más que alta, Ten lance una ráfaga de Ki a Goku, quien se la devolvió sin problemas con un golpe, pero Ten la desvió con su mano, Ten aumento la velocidad para ponerse a la altura de Goku y empezaron un intercambio de golpes rápidos que eran bloqueados por ambos, ninguno queriendo bajar el ritmo con el que habían iniciado.

La gravedad empezó a trabajar y ambos empezaron el descenso mientras seguían con los golpes y a pocos metros del suelo, se separaron para girar en el aire, pisar tierra y volver a ir contra el otro, solo que esta vez yendo a una velocidad que el ojo humano normal no captaría.

Goku y Ten solo intercambiaban golpes en toda la plataforma, esta velocidad era normal para ellos, pero para el resto de seguro eran invisibles. Ambos fueron una vez más contra el otro para entrelazar manos y hacer una lucha de fuerza entre ambos, siendo visibles de nuevo al ojo público. La fuerza parecía ser igual, pero Goku notaba que Ten hacía más esfuerzos en esto. Sí, el entrenamiento con Kami-sama era muy difícil, obviamente su fuerza física era mayor, más al tener un cuerpo adulto. Dejo que Ten gane la lucha que tenían mientras se lanza hacia atrás para darle con ambas piernas, una patada que mando a Ten al aire.

Este volvió rápido al suelo para atacar a Goku con un golpe, pero el joven lo esquivo saltando sobre él dando unos giros en el aire, esperando el ataque de Ten que trato de atacarlo para atrás. Pero él desapareció de la vista de su oponente debido a la técnica de la multi imágenes, para solo aparecer a un lado de la plataforma. Lo engaño con un truco tan simple.

La respiración de Ten era más agitada, él estaba en mejor forma. Eso lo puede ayudar, esa es su ventaja. Retomaron la pelea, esta vez siendo algo más centrados en la fuerza que en la velocidad, cada uno dando patadas y golpes para generar más daño. Goku le dio un cabezazo a Ten, tras impulsarse hacia él, en el pecho haciendo que este choque con el muro adyacente a la plataforma. Pero Ten fue contra él, lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza… eso dolió, el tipo la cabeza hecha de piedra.

Pasaron a tratar de someter al otro con llaves, hacer que uno se rinda, pero nada de eso daba un progreso, por lo que ambos optaron por hacer una pausa, una que era necesaria. Ten se notaba agitado y Goku no. Ahí estaba la diferencia. Ten admitió que Goku era más fuerte de lo que creyó, pero que tenía la misma velocidad que tenía hace tres años. Ten fue al aire y Goku lo siguió, ambos ya en el cielo tuvieron una charla más.

Según Ten, Goku podía seguir la velocidad con sus ojos, pero su cuerpo no la sigue, ahí tenía su debilidad. Goku vio como Ten lo atacaba ahora con mayor velocidad, apenas reaccionaba, recibió un golpe que lo mando al suelo y se recuperó apenas para volver a resistir los ataques de Ten, que ahora tenía la ventaja total. Nada lo que Goku hacia parecía surtir efecto, sus golpes eran esquivados y apenas podía evitar que le den un golpe certero.

Goku recibió una patada en el estómago, luego de varios movimientos rápidos de Ten, que lo estaba mandando fuera de la plataforma. Dio varios giros en el aire para generar el viento posible para evitar la caída de la que iba ser víctima. Que cerca. Casi pierde… lo admite, Ten es más veloz de lo que se imaginó. Bueno, eso significa que él también debe ponerse serio… La velocidad de Ten es buena, pero no es algo que no pueda seguir y mucho menos superar. Kami-sama le dijo que solo se quite estas cosas cuando lo veas necesario y esta es la situación que estaba esperando.

-Dame un minuto. – Pidió tiempo al ver que Ten quería seguir la pelea. – Deja que me aligere un poco, ¿Si?

-Oh, claro. Hace calor, no le veo el problema.

-Gracias. – Goku sonrió al oír la respuesta, perfecto.

Con esfuerzo, logro sacarse una a una las prendas extras que llevaba. Vaya que pesaban, la idea era la misma que el caparazón de tortuga que el maestro Roshi le hizo usar años atrás. Solo que ahora había peso en las muñequeras, botas y la playera. Una a una las prendas cayeron al suelo y Goku sintió al fin que respiraba, que libertad. Sip, quitarse 100 Kg de encima es lo más ideal para él.

La verdad no entiende porque sus amigos y todos los demás se sorprendieron al oír que llevaba 100 kg de ropa sobre él. Se puso de pie y estiro todo lo que pudo, era obvio que estaba mucho mejor. Paso a ver a Twilight quien al verlo, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y movió la boca diciendo: Idiota.

Oh bueno, se movió al lado de toda la plataforma, dando golpes para ver su velocidad y tras ver que estaba listo.

-Listo, retomemos la pelea.

Ten pareció ver que la pelea real empieza aquí, lo fue a atacar con la misma velocidad de antes. Se le ocurrió burlarse un poco de él, por lo que tras esquivar el ataque tomo el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de su rival y salió de ahí. Trato de no reír al ver que Ten lo atacaba sin haber notado lo del cinturón. Pppffft, será tan gracioso ver su cara cuando lo note. Más cuando él dijo que podía ver todos sus movimientos.

-¿Seguro? Jejeje ¿Qué es esto entonces? – le mostro la cinta roja que tenía en mano y Ten al fin noto que estaba sin el cinturón y el pantalón se le cayó. Vaya que era gracioso… y humillante para el afectado.

La risa general era lo que esperaba, Ten había notado al fin que la velocidad no era su punto débil. Jura que por un segundo se le paso por la mente no darle la cinta, pero no es tan malo. No le ve lo malo a andar en ropa interior o desnudo, pero respetara el pudor del que tanto oyó.

-Anda, ten. – Le dio a Ten su cinta, quien juro hacerle pagara la humillación reciente.

Y tras ver que Ten parecía tener algo en mente, Goku se puso en guardia. Hablo de una técnica para derrotarlo, pensó que hablaba del Kikoho, pero Ten le dijo que no era tan letal o peligrosa como esa técnica pero si bastará para derrotarlo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Cuando vio a Ten cargar poder en su cuerpo, se sorprendió. Su Ki estaba sufriendo un cambio, no estaba creciendo, más bien se divide en 4… ¿Cómo es eso posible? La respuesta vino a él cuando vio como poco a poco aparecían 3 Ten Shinhan más. No puede ser… Ahora tenía 4 oponentes. ¿Multi imágenes? No, siente la presencia de los 4. No son ilusiones.

Lo pudo comprobar más al ver como los 4 Ten lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, se vio en la obligación de defenderse y esquivar los ataques coordinados de Ten Shin Han. No puede ser, esto le complica en algo la situación, más al ver que no la daban el espacio que necesita para maniobrar. Oh diablos. Lo tenían atrapado.

Cuadruplicación, así se llama la técnica según Ten Shin Han. Debe analizar la técnica, ninguna es infalible, por más que él diga que es una técnica invencible. Paso a la defensiva, para bloquear y esquivar los ataques de su oponente al mismo tiempo que miraba cada movimiento, cada ataque, cada paso, para poder ver una oportunidad. La vio luego de que ellos se juntaron para darle una patada a uno y empujar a los otros 3.

No importa que tanto lo golpee, ya que ya recibió unos golpes, Goku tenía una resistencia que iba más allá de lo normal. Y él lo sabía, desde que bebió el Agua Divina años atrás, una parte de él se hizo más resistente y a la vez, más propensa a pelear bajo presión. Si, sabe que hay una debilidad en la técnica de Ten Shin Han, ya vio una. Pero siente que hay otra.

Cuando Goku vio a Ten ir a las 4 esquinas de la plataforma, supo que le querían quitar cualquier oportunidad de escape. Y al ver que los 4 le lanzaban una ráfaga de Ki, salto al aire para esquivar el ataque que no duda, dolerá. Voló hacia una nube cercana, esperar una oportunidad. Pero aprovecho en pensar dos cosas, las debilidades que vio. Eran obvias, pero el impacto de la técnica de Ten le hizo olvidar que su Ki se dividió en 4 de modo Homogéneo… Jajaja, que bueno que le hizo caso a Twilight cuando le explico de fracciones.

Pero en eso vio como los 4 Ten lanzaron de sus ojos unos rayos… eso va a doler…

Goku recibió el impacto y eso lo hizo caer al suelo, impactando la plataforma de cabeza. Goku jura que oyó un grito, pero no reconoció la voz. La cabeza le duele… por alguna razón siente que no es la primera vez que cae de cabeza…

-Oh, mi cabeza… Eso dolió. – Goku se sentó mientras se sobaba la zona agredida.

Ten no lo creía, Goku estaba bien. El joven era consciente de que un ataque así no lo iba a derrotar, mucho menos… si ya sabe como derrotar una técnica.

-Lo lamento Ten Shin Han, pero debo acabar esto ya. No quiero verla poner esa cara. – Goku vio de reojo a Twilight que lo veía seria, pero notaba sus ojos. – Tienes dos debilidades que pienso aprovechar.

-¿Debilidades? No digas tonterías, mi técnica es perfecta. Con el próximo ataque te derrotare Goku.

El joven vio a los 4 Ten repetir lo que hicieron minutos, atrás. Vio como volvieron a atacar con sus ráfagas de Ki. Volvió a saltar para esquivar el ataque, el resultado fue el mismo y justo cuando lo iba a atacar con los rayos de sus ojos, aplico la primera debilidad. Ten Shin Han usa mucho los ojos, el tercero sobretodo. Goku realizo el Taiyoken, una técnica sencilla de usar para cegar a los 4 Ten Shin Han, que al tener su atención en él sufrieron del daño de un modo mayor. Más al tener el sol como un re potenciador por el doble brillo.

Ten Shin Han no veía con claridad por el destello de luz, pero Goku no necesitaba hacerlo, gracias al entrenamiento de Kami-sama y Mister Popo, él podía sentir la presencia de otros, era un sexto sentido que desarrollo con los años tras despertar ese poder tras beber el Agua Divina. La pelea había sido buena, pero debe acabar esto ya. Y cuando el destello de luz se fue…

-¡No debiste dividirte en cuatro!

Goku corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Ten más cercano y le dio un golpe en el estómago, fue contra otro y le dio 2 patadas, para luego ir por el tercero que trato de atacarlo, pero Goku esquivo los ataques y con dos fintas, se puso al frente de él para darle una patada y para el gran final, le dio al último un golpe que lo mando fuera de la plataforma como a los otros 3.

Goku supo que gano, afuera de la plataforma los 4 volvieron a ser 1.

-Pensar que cometerías esa clase de errores Ten Shin Han. La idea de dividirte en 4 era buena, pero al hacerlo todo se dividió en 4.

-Veo que lo notaste, fue una clara derrota.

Goku ayudo a su amigo a subir de nuevo a la plataforma y ambos sabían que esta pelea fue buena, obviamente Goku sabía que el reto real yace con el que estaba viendo todo en el techo del templo. Piccolo miraba las peleas y analizaba su potencial, lo mejor era que…

Tras regresar al templo, Goku fue donde estaba Kami-sama, el guardian de la tierra.

-Kami-sama…

-Hola Goku.

-No te reconocí maestro, pensar que te disfrazarías.

-Solo tome un cuerpo prestado, es todo. – Y eso es lo que le preocupa.

-Es Piccolo ¿no? ¿Por qué viniste? Sabes que entrene mucho para este día.

-Porque no serías capaz de acabar con él.

-¿Qué…? No, claro que puedo. Entrene para poder derrotarlo, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no tendrías el corazón para hacerlo. Tú lo sabes Goku, que Piccolo y yo éramos uno sólo. Y estoy seguro que Mister Popo te dijo eso y lo que pasara si uno muere ¿No? – el silencio del joven fue la respuesta que bastaba. – Él habla demasiado.

-¡No, Mister Popo se preocupa por ti! ¡Es tu amigo, entiende de una vez que nada de lo que Piccolo hizo es tu culpa! No digas que es tu culpa, ya oí mucho de ello…

Kami-sama sonrió al ver la expresión de Goku, sabía que el chico era un tonto en la sociedad, pero tenía un buen corazón. Y lo muestra más desde que ella…

-Esa chica, la de los ojos violeta… Es de quien hablaste conmigo ¿No? – Goku asintió y Kami-sama sonrió. – Curioso, esa chica de seguro tenía un camino distinto al tuyo. Es casi raro ver a dos personas que se complementan tan bien. El mundo debió darte la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Kami-sama, yo…

-Entiende Goku, yo siento esto porque lo origine. Es mi cruz y yo debo de arreglar esto. No sé que sabes, Mister Popo te entreno, eres fuerte por tu propia ley Goku y aún no tocas todo tu potencial, tú lo sabes. Lo viste al beber el agua, ¿No?

-De todos modos… Deberías dejar que yo me haga cargo, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. No puedo permitir que sacrifiques tu vida de ese modo. No puedo…

-Jeje, no creas que Kami-sama puede cometer suicidio. De ser así, lo habría hecho hacer años.

-¿De qué hablas? – Goku noto que Kami-sama le sonreía, tenía un plan.

-Los humanos me enseñaron un método interesante para ganar. Y es hora de que lo aplique. – Goku vio al guardián caminar hacia la salida del templo. – Por cierto Goku, eres joven… trata de entender que no todo termina como uno lo planea. A fin de cuentas, fue una mera casualidad lo que te ha dado eso que te hace feliz. Estate listo para lo imprevisto y afróntalo, te lo digo en el caso… yo pierda.

-Kami-sama.

Goku vio al guardián irse a la plataforma, sus amigos viéndolo confundido y él no captando lo que Kami-sama le dijo. No lo entiende… ¿Qué método? Lo único que tiene claro es que esta batalla no será sencilla… y que tiene un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Twilight nunca había imaginado que Goku fuera de esa clase de personas que te sorprende una y otra vez, más al ver que el maestro Roshi decía algo que llamo su atención.

-¿Quiere decir que Goku ya no está al nivel de un humano? – el viejo maestro asintió a las palabras de la chica, siendo ella y los demás los que miraban al anciano.

-Correcto. Goku me ha demostrado en esta última pelea que, como humano, tal vez tenga solo la apariencia. Nadie en su sano juicio llevaría 100 Kg de peso como ropa, solo para entrenar. Hemos visto como se mueve sin pelear, no hay algo alarmante, pero vieron que aún con todo ese peso, pelea a un nivel alarmante y sin estas, está a un nivel totalmente nuevo.

-No lo entiendo maestro, Yamcha y Krillin entrenan mucho y ellos no estaban lejos del nivel de Goku cuando se conocieron. – Bulma pareció tratar de recordar algo. – Goku y Yamcha estaban al mismo nivel al inicio, pero él en solo unos meses lo rebaso. Con Krillin fue igual, luego fue Ten Shin Han y ahora ni siquiera él está al nivel de Goku.

-Sí, nunca lo comente porque no quería hacer sentir mal a esos dos, pero Goku es un genio a la hora de pelear, todo lo que él relaciona al combate lo asimila como si fuera una esponja. Y cada vez que pelea su técnica mejora y cuando se recupera de sus heridas, es como si ganara algo más de fuerza. Cuando Gohan, el abuelo de Goku, me comento sobre el niño que hallo perdido en las montañas, nunca espere que hablara de un ser así.

-Habla… como si Goku fuera un peligro para nosotros.

-Twilight, solo digo que es una fortuna que Goku tenga un corazón tan amable y puro, de tener sentimientos como la codicia y el orgullo en su corazón, no dudo que sería un monstruo peor que cualquiera que haya existido en este mundo.

-No… él no…

-Solo digo lo que pienso Twilight. Agradezcamos a cualquier deidad allá arriba que sea lo que marco a Goku como es ahora, ocurriera.

Twilight no quería creer que Goku, si se hubiera dado otros escenarios, sea un monstruo que pudo ser peor que Piccolo, ella se niega a creer tal cosa. Su Goku nunca…

La siguiente pelea iba a iniciar, la chica vio a Piccolo Jr. estar ya en su lugar. Sabe que él desea acabar con Goku, pero al mismo tiempo, que su objetivo debe ser como el de su padre. Ruega que sea lo que ese sujeto tenga en mente, sea detenido. Dudo que se pueda soportar algo similar a lo que paso 3 años atrás, sea lo que vaya a pasar, espera que todo salga bien.

Vio como Shen salía para enfrentar a Piccolo, pero esta vez se mostraba muy serio. Tanto que le costaba creer que fuera el mismo tipo que lucho con Yamcha. La chica prefirió guardara silencio, quería tratar de oír lo que sea que esos dos estén hablando, el ruido no la ayuda. Parece algo importante, parece que se conocen porque Piccolo reacciono de un modo interesante.

De la nada, Shen con un movimiento de los dedos pareció crear una onda de sonido que elevo la zona donde Piccolo estaba y lo llevo al aire. Como pudo, vio que Piccolo estaba en el aire, logro recuperar el equilibrio y para sorpresa de ella y del resto, Shen también alzo vuelo. Apenas veía que pasaba alla arriba, solo que una ráfaga de energía fue lanzada por Piccolo y que hubo una explosión a lo lejos. Lo que paso luego, fue que Piccolo golpeo a Shen y este cayó al suelo, pero de pie.

Shen esquivo un ataque de Piccolo, se posó sobre él y le dio un rodillazo que mando al ser verde bajo tierra. Pero este salió del otro lado como si nada hubiera pasado. Twilight estaba sin palabras, si en verdad este era el nuevo Piccolo, el anterior siendo fuerte, este hombre era fuerte también, todo lo que vio le hacía creer que ese señor oculta más de lo que parece al inicio.

Ambos retomaron la lucha, atacando y defendiéndose de los ataques enemigos con velocidad y precisión. Ella no era una experta, pero usan estilos similares, lo nota por como atacan y se muevan, es observadora y tiene ese don de ver cosas que otros no. Piccolo le lanzo a Shen una ráfaga de energía que este desvió con sus manos al aire. La batalla era intensa y no llevaba mucho de comenzar, Dios… ¿Qué eran esos dos?

Pero en un momento, ambos empezaron a hablar en un idioma que ella ni nadie reconoció. No era una experta en idiomas, su cuñada lo es. Pero sabe que ese idioma no es algo que uno oiga muy seguido, porque parece que son monosílabos sin sentido.

-¿Sabes el idioma Twilight?

-No Launch, no es mi área. Pero mi cuñada habla varios idiomas y nunca había oído uno como este.

Las cosas se pusieron más raras al ver como Shen sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía una pequeña botella, una que destapo y puso en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese señor? Pero ver la cara de horror de Piccolo, quien parecía asustado, la hizo ver con más atención lo que estaba por pasar. Shen retrocedió y alzó sus manos para decir.

-¡Mafuba!

-¿¡Que dijo!?

El maestro Roshi puso el grito al cielo al oír el ataque que, según ella recuerda, es el que se usó para detener por primera vez a Piccolo Daimaou hace casi 300 años. Un destello verde salió de las manos de Shen, solo para ir hacia Piccolo, quien salió de su estupor para luego hacer algo, dijo sobre Regresar el Mafuba y eso paso, el flujo de energía de la técnica regreso hacia Shen y lo que paso luego de todo ello fue algo confuso.

Shen pareció gritar algo antes de ser expulsado de la onda de energía, que al final fue lanzada hacia la botella, la cual Piccolo cerró rápidamente. Shen quedó en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate, la cuenta a 10 comenzó, pero había muchas dudas ahora. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Ella sabe que Piccolo hizo algo, pero ese tal Shen…

Cuando el hombre se paró, parecía que no sabía donde estaba. Como si ahora fuera alguien más, eso la confundió más a ella y al maestro Roshi, quien parecía que estaba enlazando lo que vio con algo que debe de tener en mente.

El que era Shen, supuestamente, se retiró de la plataforma, alabado por sus habilidades en las artes marciales, pero…

-Vamos, debo hablar con Goku. – todos vieron como el maestro salió de las gradas para ir a ver a su discípulo, al mismo tiempo que unas gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes.

-Vamos con él, siento que esto es algo que… también necesito oír. – Twilight le pidió a Bulma y al resto que la sigan y ellos aceptaron.

-Twilight, ¿Sabes que pasa?

-No del todo Bulma, Goku me dijo algunas cosas antes. Pero sé que ahora debo saber la verdad, si voy a ser su esposa, no habrá secretos entre nosotros.

-¿¡Esposa!? - la chica olvidó que la noticia no la había dado, todos la vieron con asombro y ella deseaba ser enterrada en un hueco.

-Luego, luego del torneo me pueden molestar todo lo que quieran. Ahora mismo debo saber que está pasando con claridad, permiso.

Twilight se adelantó para seguir al Maestro Roshi, quien estaba ya con Goku y el resto.

-Twilight…

-Habla Goku, dinos todo lo que sabes.

Su prometido se le quedó viendo para luego asentir, lo que él les contó… no lo espero.


	7. Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Final

**Bueno, aquí estamos en lo que es el cap final de lo que sería Dragon Ball, porque lo que sigue, ya sería un pequeño interludio antes de a Dragon Ball Z. Admito que me tuve que ver los capítulos de la batalla final de Dragon Ball, para poder hacerlo bien. Ya luego de esto, creo que ya podemos dejar fluir más la imaginación para no hacer un calco del cannon. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Saga Dragon Ball**

**Capítulo 7: Budokai Tenkaichi 23: Final**

Twilight y el maestro Roshi oyeron lo primero, Piccolo se tragó la botella de antes tras burlarse de Goku y el resto, diciendo que se la quite si puede.

Twilight vio con preocupación a su futuro esposo, quien estaba conteniendo la ira que lo invadía.

-¿No nos dirás que pasa Goku? – Krillin le hizo la pregunta que todos tenían.

-Goku, creo que es mejor que les digas la verdad. – el joven miro a la chica, quien lo veía con preocupación. – Creo que, es mejor que sepan la situación en la que estamos.

-¿Ya lo sabes tú Twilight? – Yamcha la vio con sorpresa, aunque no era raro ver que ella lograra que Goku le diga la verdad.

-Goku… Dime que no es lo que creo.

-… Maestro, todos, esto es difícil de decir. Pero la verdad es que… ese sujeto es el hijo de Piccolo Daimoau, la reencarnación de ese Piccolo.

Todos los que oyeron lo dicho, se quedaron helados. Twilight vio como parecía que se ponían pálidos.

-¡Eso no es posible, tú acabaste con él! ¡Yo lo vi! – Ten Shin Han no lo podía creer, era obvio dado que él vio el final de ese demonio.

-Eso no lo dudamos Ten, pero Goku me confesó todo. Y le creo, es más… creo que él no podría mentir sobre ello.

-Lo sabemos Twilight, conocemos a Goku. Él no diría una mentira de esa clase. Y las evidencias parecen ser claras. – El maestro Roshi vio a su discípulo en busca de más respuestas.

-Cuando Piccolo estuvo a punto de morir, lanzó un huevo que contenía lo último de su esencia. De ese huevo nació su hijo, quien es a la vez su reencarnación. No solo ello, este Piccolo es más fuerte que el anterior.

-¿Más fuerte…? No puede ser. – el miedo de Krillin era fundamentado, peleó con él.

-Es más, estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes vieron que… cuando Piccolo regresó el Mafuba y atrapó a Shen, de él salió algo ¿no?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, lo que vimos fue a alguien que se parecía a Piccolo.

-No Yamcha, se puede parecer a Piccolo, pero no es él… Al menos no totalmente.

-Goku, no estás siendo claro. – Twilight tomó su brazo. – Queremos saber en que situación estamos.

-Si.. La razón por la que ese ser se parece a Piccolo es algo complicada. Pero les diré lo que me contaron.

-Ok, somos todo oídos Goku. – el chico asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

-El ser que vieron, era Kami-sama. – todos lo vieron incrédulos, ¿era en serio? – Sé que es difícil de creer, pero hace tiempo… Kami-sama y Piccolo eran un solo individuo. Y cuando Kami-sama se quiso volver el guardián de la tierra, se tuvo que deshacer de su maldad. Esa maldad es Piccolo Daimaou. Y al ser originalmente uno, ellos están ligados. Si uno muere, el otro también.

-Entiendo. La situación es más clara ahora. El Mafuba era la herramienta perfecta para no cometer un suicidio. – El maestro Roshi ahora veía el porqué de todo. Al final, la técnica de su maestro era la mejor solución.

-Ten Shin Han, ¿hay algún modo de liberar a Kami-sama? – Goku miro al triclope, quien asintió.

-Sí, pero debemos de abrir la botella y todos vimos como ese sujeto se la trago.

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer!? ¡Hasta Kami-sama perdió contra él!?

-Lo sabemos Krillin, pero hay que ser realistas. Ese sujeto es muy fuerte, no es un oponente que esté a nuestra altura.

-Ten Shin Han tiene razón, lo lamentamos Goku… pero sólo tú pareces tener una oportunidad para acabar con él.

Goku sonrió al oír ello, él sabía que tenía la capacidad y Twilight veía la confianza que él tiene. Pero no quitaba su miedo.

-Lo lamentamos Goku, tú eres nuestra última esperanza. El Mafuba es inútil ahora. – El maestro Roshi miro a su discípulo, se oía que estaba fastidiado por como estaba todo. – La razón más probable de que Piccolo viniera a este torneo, sea por ti. Ya que tú eres el único que puede desbaratar sus planes.

-Tal vez sea verdad. – todos voltearon al oír la voz de Piccolo, quien salió de la pared que usaba como apoyo. – Pero déjenme decirles que la presencia de Goku no afecta en nada mis planes futuros. Ni Kami-sama me pudo derrotar. Ese viejo no entrenó como debía y por ello fue derrotado.

Twilight vio como Goku pasaba a ver a Piccolo con seriedad y no estaba asustado por la presencia de este. Pero Piccolo no se mostraba preocupado tampoco.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Esta vez, acabare contigo de modo permanente. Y que te quede bien claro, el Piccolo de ahora, es mucho más fuerte que el Piccolo de hace tres años.

-Je, yo también lo soy. No creas que te resultará tan fácil. – Piccolo sonrió a la declaración de Goku, como si le diera igual o este confiado en su victoria.

-Di lo que quieras, pero una vez acabe contigo el mundo será mío. Y eso dará marcha a un mundo lleno de maldad.

Piccolo se dio vuelta para caminar hacia donde está la entrada para la plataforma.

-¿¡No es hora de que el torneo de inicio!?

Este siguió su camino, al mismo tiempo que las nubes de antes de iban y dejaban paso al sol de nuevo. El anuncio de que la pelea final se pudo oír, no había más tiempo.

Twilight fue hacia donde estaba Bulma y el resto para decirles que vuelvan a las gradas, que ella se queda aquí para ver la pelea de más cerca.

-¿Por qué Twilight? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No Bulma… Es sólo que deseo ver la pelea de mi prometido, es todo. – la chica le sonrió de modo burlón, si no estuvieran en una situación difícil habría dicho algo. Pero por ahora…

-Ok, lo haremos. No puedo decir que no te entiendo.

Twilight agradeció el apoyo de su amiga, quien se llevó al resto con ella de vuelta a las gradas. Ella tomó aire y de dio cuenta que Goku estaba cerca de ella.

-Hey…

-¿Pasa algo Twilight? – la chica sabía que él no sentía esto con tensión o nervios. Pero…

-No es fácil… saber que tu futuro esposo está a minutos de una pelea a muerte por el destino del mundo.

-Oh… Bueno, sólo queda esperar lo mejor y que la pelea vaya a mi favor. – Twilight alzó una ceja al oír ello. - ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Porque… no es normal ver como alguien parece disfrutar de lo que será una pelea a morir, porque Piccolo te atacará a matar. Pero tú lo ves como algo divertido… ¿Por qué?

-Mmm, no estoy seguro. – Goku se rasco la cabeza al tratar de saber que decir. – Sólo me gusta pelear, no le veo lo complicado a ello. Me gusta una buena pelea, es todo.

Twilight suspiro al oír ello, ella sí que sabe elegir. Sabe que no hay mucho tiempo antes de que llamen a Goku para la pelea. Se acercó a este y le dio un abrazo, uno que él devolvió. Estaba segura que esto no será fácil de ver, pero aceptó la idea al saber que sería lo que pasaría si esta con él.

-Sólo ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada cuando al fin… solo vuelve con bien.

-Claro, eso haré. – Goku oyó como lo estaban llamando y este se preparaba para lo que sería el final.

Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de dejar que él parta a la que sería la lucha más peligrosa de su vida, hasta ahora. Lo vio partir y ella se quedó en su lugar, solo esperando… como debía hacer, sólo podía esperar por él y recibirlo con una gran sonrisa.

Goku sabía que la batalla no iba a ser fácil. Mientras todos parecían emocionados a lo que sería la final, su mente estaba sólo en lo que sería la batalla contra Piccolo.

Es consciente de lo que se juega. Esta vez el oponente es más fuerte que el anterior, pero al mismo tiempo se ha entrenado para esta situación, estos 3 años han sido duros, pero por una razón. No solo por querer pelear, porque eso le gusta, sino porque siente que no puede dejar que Piccolo se salga con la suya. El tipo está haciendo mal y él lo sabe, es consciente de lo que es el bien y el mal. Y es más consciente aún de que él hace esto por sus propios deseos, que justamente son lo contrario a lo que Piccolo desea hacer.

-¿Estás listo para esto Goku?

-¿Listo para que…? – Goku vio como Piccolo se quitó la gabardina y la lanzó lejos.

-Para morir, obviamente.

El muchacho sabía que habla en serio. Pero él no piensa morir aquí, de ninguna manera. Cuando sonaron los tambores para la preparación del gong final, pareció que todo desapareció alrededor de ellos, no oía al árbitro, la gente o sus amigos… solo tenía a Piccolo al frente. Y una parte de él le decía que es así, que el resto no importa, sólo su pelea. Esa voz suya, un instinto combativo, le inducia a pelear sin importar las consecuencias… pero Goku paso a ver a donde estaba ella.

Verla siempre le daba esa sensación rara de que, al menos con Twilight, podía ser más normal que el resto. No puede ir contra su instinto para luchar, lo hace quien es, pero gracias a ella, quien años atrás le dio al menos una instrucción torpe, pero útil, puede razonar un poco más las cosas. Sí, peleará porque le gusta, lo hace sentirse vivo, pero no se perderá en ese deseo, porque de seguro ella se pondrá triste… Ella y sus amigos, ahora se juega el destino de ellos, por su honor y orgullo como guerrero, luchará y ganará.

Cuando el gong sonó, ninguno perdió tiempo y fueron contra el otro, ambos impactaron rodillas y brazos por un intento de dar golpes dobles, pero ambos lo resistieron. Resultado obvio, estaban empezando…

En su lugar, cada uno empezó a lanzar patadas y golpes contra el otro para tratar de generar un daño, pero ambos reaccionaban bien a estos, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, quien tome la ventaja inicial, podrá marcar el ritmo de la pelea.

Goku trató de darle a Piccolo un golpe en la cara, pero este lo atrapó con su mano y aprovechó la apertura en su defensa para darle al joven un golpe en la quijada. Goku sintió como el golpe lo elevó a aire, al mismo tiempo que sangraba por la boca y retrocedía por la fuerza, pero sintió a pesar de todo, como Piccolo trataba de atacarlo por atrás, pero él alzó la pierna y lanzó una patada hacia atrás sin ver, que le dio a Piccolo en la cara.

Piccolo se paró al borde de la plataforma y Goku se puso en guardia. Pensó en sus opciones, sabe que debe ganar la ventaja, pero el tipo no se la deja sencillo. Empleo toda su velocidad para tratar de confundirlo, pero Piccolo hizo lo mismo y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos los que veían la pelea.

Mientras que para los demás ellos apenas eran ráfagas o sombras, para ellos todo era claro. Moverse a esa velocidad, dando golpes y patadas ocasionales, era un modo de medir al enemigo y saber que hacer para más adelante.

Ambos saltaron para tratar de atacar de otro modo, pero aún en el aire era igual el ritmo de la pelea. Por lo que optaron por volver al suelo y pensar en lo que viene luego.

Goku se limpió un poco el sudor que tenía en su cara, no espero que este Piccolo fuera tan fuerte. Superaba a su padre… además que tiene un truco que el anterior no le mostró. El estirar el brazo era un modo de sacar ventaja, por lo que al ver como Piccolo hacia ello supo que debía reaccionar como es debido y de modo inteligente, para variar.

Esquivó el brazo por los pelos y lo tomó para luego dar un giro y lanzar a su oponente al aire con mucha facilidad, Piccolo salió volando al aire y él debe aprovechar ello para atacar. Goku lanzó con su puño una onda de ki para impactar a Piccolo y que vaya aún más alto y luego de ello fue hacia él, mientras Piccolo se detenía en el aire y volvía su brazo a la normalidad. Pero el demonio supo que tenía una oportunidad más que buena para atacar a Goku, quien vio tarde como Piccolo extendía la mano y le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki que le dio de lleno.

Goku empezó a caer y Piccolo no desaprovechó ello para lanzar otra ráfaga más y luego varias que impactaron al joven con toda la fuerza que estos ataques llevaban.

Goku cayó al suelo por la fuerza del ataque y aún ahí recibió los impactos de las ráfagas de ki de Piccolo. Cuando estas al fin acabaron, Goku se vio algo herido y en un pequeño cráter. Él sabía que eso no bastaría para vencerlo, pero esto no era necesario y Piccolo lo sabía. Le pidió que se pare, que se deje de jugar y que sigan el combate.

-¿Cómo lo notaste? – Goku se sentó ante la sorpresa de todos para luego pararse.

-Es obvio, no te di con todo lo que tenía.

-Si.. Pero destrozaste mi ropa. Esta cosa siempre se rompe. – Goku se quitó la parte superior del Gi roto para solo usar sus pantalones.

-¿Ahora iras en serio? Estabas analizando la situación y mi fuerza antes de emplear la tuya ¿no?

-Jajaja, es una mala costumbre que tengo. Pero eso me permitió ver que no es necesario contener mi poder contigo. Y eso me emociona. Eres muy malo, pero eres fuerte…

-Entonces demos inicio a la verdadera pelea.

-Sí, dejemos el calentamiento.

Goku y Piccolo se observaron varios segundos antes de que cada uno empezó a concentrar su Ki en sus cuerpos y elevarlo, dejando salir el poder que tenían. Sólo habían estado usando lo necesario para no gastar energía de modo innecesario. Ellos ya no deben contenerse.

Goku podía sentir el poder de Piccolo crecer a un nuevo nivel, pero él también lo estaba haciendo. Había aprendido a tener control sobre ese instinto suyo que ganó 3 años atrás y finalmente podía sacarlo a la luz con todo su poder. Sintió su ki crecer y oír el rugido que siempre hay en su cabeza cada vez que usa todo su poder. Sonrió al sentir la adrenalina, la emoción… para esto entrenaba. Pero no debe olvidar su objetivo central, vencer a Piccolo.

Ambos expulsaron su Ki, que hizo temblar algo el lugar y ambos fueron contra el otro como tratando de embestir al otro con sus energías que eran visibles un poco. Pero el choque de fuerzas fue tal que se vieron obligados a retroceder un poco al ver que estaban igualados en este ámbito… Deben aplicar otra cosa para ganar la ventaja.

Por lo que ambos fueron a iniciar con un choque de golpes veloces, golpes que fallaban en darle a su oponente ya que ambos eran rápidos y podían ser capaces de reaccionar a los ataques enemigos. En un momento donde los puños chocaron, optaron por entrelazar las manos y hacer un simple concurso de fuerza, ver quien era el más fuerte. Claro que no era sencillo, ambos parecían tener la misma fuera y estaban casi por quedar en una situación nula. Hasta que Goku vio los ojos de Piccolo, estos brillaban, iba a hacer algo.

Salieron rayos de sus ojos que Goku esquivó hábilmente, para darle una patada doble a su enemigo, quien retrocedió, pero no soltó a Goku. Los brazos se extendieron y él azotó al joven al suelo, quien se liberó de ellos para luego usarlos como superficie para maniobrar y darle a Piccolo un rodillazo en la cara. Acto seguido desapareció para trata de ganar una ventaja.

Pero Piccolo sintió su intención de atacar por detrás y le dio un codazo en la cara que lo mandó contra el muro. No se quedó en los escombros de estos mucho tiempo, salió de ahí para volver al ataque, esta vez yendo con velocidad al atacar aprovechando para darle una patada y luego tratando de desbaratar la defensa de Piccolo con sus golpes. Y en un momento determinado, le dio una patada en toda la cara.

Esto pareció enfurecerlo, ya que su mirada lo decía todo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlo tomar vuelo y extender sus brazos. Oh no…

-¡Salgan todo de aquí, ahora!

Grito su advertencia hacia todos los presentes, no puede dejar que se vean afectados por esto. El muy bastardo ya le da igual si mata a los espectadores, quiere acabar con él.

Goku supo que él era el objetivo por lo que en el momento que Piccolo lanzó el ataque, saltó para llamar su atención. Piccolo lanzó su ataque de Ki cargado hacia él, para su suerte, y cuando tuvo la ráfaga cerca logró desviarla con un golpe de sus manos juntas a pesar de salir volando a otro lado.

Sintió la explosión a lo lejos y lo que debió hacer, ese ataque fácilmente pudo acabar con todo el lugar. Lanzó un Kamehameha pequeño para que lo mande de vuelta a la plataforma. Paso a ver a Piccolo, el sujeto está loco. De ningún modo dejará que se salga con la suya, ¿quiere jugar así? ¡Pues eso tendrá!

-¡Prepárate, te lanzare un Súper Kamehameha!

Este ataque lo ha tenido guardado ya que no lo controla bien del todo, debido a su gran poder destructivo. Puso las manos en posición, las separo un poco y cargo Ki en ellas… casi cuatro veces mayor al de un Kamehameha normal, razón por la que debe separar las manos para este ataque, la concentración de poder es mayor. Pero…

-¡Espera Goku, recuerda que si lo eliminas también Kami-sama desaparecerá!

… Rayos, el maestro Roshi tiene razón. El Súper Kamehameha lograría ello. Detuvo su intención, sólo para oír la risa de Piccolo, quien se burlaba de sus emociones y que la maldad daba más privilegios al no tener que preocuparse por nadie. Rayos. No sólo ello, estaba cargando algo más poderoso y ni él podrá lograr lo de antes de nuevo, no con esa carga de poder.

Los espectadores parecieron empezar a ver el peligro y algunos se empezaron a ir. Debe hacer algo… sino… todos…

-¡Goku, recuerda que tenemos las esferas del dragón! ¡Luego podemos revivir a Kami-sama!

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo Krillin, pero la verdad era que si Kami-sama muere, las esferas… pero no puede dejar que Piccolo lance ese ataque. Optó por hacerle creer a él y el resto que era posible y volvió a cargar el Súper Kamehameha. Ojalá esto le salga bien…

-Kaaa… meee… - La carga de Ki empezó de nuevo, siendo más ahora. – Haaa… meee… - lo que vino luego fue lo obvio, el ataque de Piccolo iba hacia ellos. - ¡Haaaaa!

Goku lanzó el Súper Kamehameha hacia el ataque de Piccolo y el choque de energías ocurrió. Estaban iguales, eso no era ni bueno ni malo. Pero no es lo que busca. Se contuvo para no matarlo, pero debe aplicar algo más de poder. Hizo un esfuerzo mayor para que el Kamehameha supere el ataque enemigo y este lo logró.

La ráfaga celeste fue hacia Piccolo y lo envolvió sin perder tiempo ante el grito de sorpresa de este. Goku vio al cielo, donde él estaba, el humo se disipó y vio a Piccolo ahí, vivo, pero estaba casi sin heridas. No puede ser, se contuvo, pero al menos debió hacerle algún daño.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Piccolo bajó a la plataforma, con su ropa rasgada y…

No tardaron muchos en relacionar la apariencia de Piccolo con la de Piccolo Daimaou. Este pareció oír la comparación y él mismo dijo lo que no se debía.

-¡Claro que me parezco a él, yo soy Piccolo Daimaou!

Obviamente, la histeria se hizo total. Muchos recordaban aún como Piccolo aterrizó el mundo y nadie quería estar cerca de este lugar. Goku vio como los espectadores huyeron por sus vidas, quedando solo Bulma, Launch, Oolong y Puar. El árbitro también, eso es profesionalismo.

-Jejeje, ahora que no hay nadie. ¡Podemos pelear como se nos antoje! – Era verdad, ya no había tiempo para juegos.

-¡Vayan con los demás, estarán más protegidos! – Goku les dio a sus amigos la sugerencia y ellos aceptaron, hasta el árbitro.

El joven vio a su maestro, amigos y futura esposa, lo veían como si estuviera loco, pero él asintió dando a entender que estará bien. Pero nuevamente se sintió mal al ver la cara de preocupación de Twilight, como si temiera lo peor. Pensar que esa mirada, le dolería más que cualquier golpe que ha recibido en su vida.

-Jejeje, veo que te preocupa esa chica. Me pregunto que pasaría si…

-¡A ella no la metas! ¡Tú oponente soy yo! ¡Hazle algo y te haré pedazos!

Piccolo rio al ver lo protector que era Goku con la chica. Pero él sabe una cosa, usará todo su poder ahora. Lo único que queda es…

-¡Anda, muestra tu poder Piccolo!

-¡Jajaja, muy bien! ¡Tú lo pediste!

Goku vio como Piccolo empezó a aumentar de tamaño de repente, agita media casi 5 metros. ¿Era en serio? Espero que fuera una técnica o algo más, no que se vuelva un gigante. Que mal…

Goku esquivó una patada que Piccolo le quiso dar, era grande y veloz. Mala combinación. El joven esquivaba un ataque que vino como si Piccolo lo viera como una mosca. Al menos logró caer dentro de la plataforma por el impacto. ¿Seguirá el torneo en vigencia?

Sonrió para él al imaginar lo que ella le diría si supiera que piensa. Goku esquivó un pisotón hacia su persona para usar dicha extremidad de apoyo para saltar al aire. Acto seguido, logró evitar ser aplastado por las manos de Piccolo y uso los brazos para correr hacia la cara de este. Dar un salto y darle una patada en el ojo. Justo lo que necesita.

Al pisar Tierra de nuevo, Goku dio un nuevo impulso hacia la parte de atrás de la rodilla de Piccolo para hacer que caiga y al estar este en el suelo, tomo la mano de este y con toda su fuerza, lo alzó del suelo ante la sorpresa de los que veían la pelea y lo azotó al otro de la plataforma. El entrenamiento sirvió, además de tener un cuerpo adulto también ha hecho que su fuerza física crezca enormemente.

Piccolo pareció impresionado con eso, pero por ello empezó a mostrar toda la velocidad que aún mantenía en el tamaño que posee. Goku se vio en la obligación de moverse como una mosca que tratan de aplastar o atrapar, los movimientos del coloso eran rápidos y en más de una casi le da. En un momento se vio en la obligación de darle otra patada en el ojo para poder tomar un suspiro. Salto para aprovechar la situación y tratar de darle un golpe en la cara, pero del ojo sano de Piccolo, este lanzó un rayo que impacto la rodilla derecha del joven, quien cayó al suelo.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Piccolo para pisarlo, pero Goku alzó los brazos para tratar de aplicar toda su fuerza y evitar ser aplastado. Admite que no es fácil, el tipo este sujeto pesa… pero sabe que no se puede rendir. Hizo más esfuerzo para poder sacarse el pie de Piccolo de encima y lo logro, apenas…. Logro poner a su oponente en su lugar y hacer que caiga al suelo con mucho esfuerzo.

Se sobo los hombros debido al dolor que sintió por el esfuerzo recién hecho. Ok, esto se le está complicando… Sabe que sin querer se contiene porque Kami-sama estaba dentro de Piccolo… Si pudiera sacarlo de alguna manera… Observo el enorme tamaño de su oponente y se le ocurrió una idea, loca, pero muy ingeniosa.

-Jejeje, no me da miedo pelear contigo aún usando ese tamaño. Ojalá pudieras hacerte más grande para hacer esto más emocionante.

Anda, muerde el anzuelo… Sonrió para si mismo al ver que Piccolo cayó en la trampa. Lo vio crecer aún más, ya era de un tamaño colosal, como un edificio de 15 pisos. Piccolo se mostraba confiado, pero Goku sabía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para… lograr su meta oculta.

Salto hacia el cielo, espero a estar a la altura de Piccolo para luego usar un Kamehameha como impulso para ir a la boca de Piccolo y entrar a su garganta. Y una vez dentro…

-Puaj, que asco. Este lugar huele y se veo feo. Además, todo es morado… Que raro. Hasta yo sé que eso no es normal, ¿Estará enfermo?

Goku vio por todos lados en busca de la botella, no debe estar lejos ya que no paso mucho desde que se la trago. Oía la tos de Piccolo, para querer sacarlo de ahí. Pero…

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! – Goku hallo la botella en medio de un montón de músculos, cubierto de baba… - Ugh… hasta yo tengo asco. – tomo la botella y empezó a darle patadas y golpes al interior de la garganta de Piccolo para que lo vomite.

No fue la salida más limpia del mundo, pero logro salir de la boca de su enemigo quien escupió sangre debido al daño que le hizo y sonrió al ver que su plan dio resultado.

-¡Ten Shin Han toma! – lanzo la botella a su amigo, quien la atrapo y se sorprendió al verla. - ¡Abre la botella!

Ten Shin Han hizo caso y de esta emergió Kami-sama, perfecto. Vio a sus amigos acercarse al guardián de la tierra y decirle la situación mientras Piccolo volvía a su tamaño normal. No se veía muy feliz, de seguro le hizo más daño del que había esperado.

-No es bonito que te ataquen por dentro ¿no?

-Maldito…

Ambos retomaron su pelea, despareciendo de la vista de todos y empleando toda su velocidad para atacar con puños y patadas que los llevaron al aire donde comenzaron esta vez una pelea de golpea y recibe. Patadas, codazos, rodillazos, puños, todo se daba ahí, ninguno se defendía o esquivaba lo que el otro le mandaba, sino lo que pasaba era solo ello… recibir y ver quien genera más daño. Ambos escupían sangre para evitar que esta vaya a sus gargantas y bloquear su respiración.

Piccolo le dio a Goku, en un momento preciso, un golpe en la cara, que lo dejo con la guardia baja y este aprovecho en darle al joven una gran cantidad de golpes para tratar de darle un daño mayor y al final lo mando al suelo. Goku sacudió la cabeza, pensó en sus opciones y supo que debía improvisar.

-Kaaa… Meee… Haaa… Meee… - Giro en el aire y antes de impactar al suelo, se irguió y de sus pies lanzo la energía de su ataque. - ¡Haaaaaa!

Salió disparado al aire, con las manos libres para darle un golpe doble a Piccolo en la cara, gracias al impulso que recibió es que generó un daño mayor. Pero Piccolo le lanzo de sus antenas en la cabeza unos rayos que lo lastimaron severamente. Rayos, esto estaba de nuevo al principio… Y justo cuando Piccolo lo iba a atacar, Kami-sama apareció para detener a Piccolo.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Que haces Kami-sama!? ¡NO te metas en mi pelea!

-Goku, no es momento de que pienses en esas cosas, lo importante es detener a Piccolo. – el joven vio al guardián de la Tierra con fastidio.

-Sé lo que me juego Kami-sama, soy consciente de ello… Pero no me pidas que deje de lado mi motivación central a la hora de pelear.

Goku quería luchar con alguien muy fuerte, no sabe porque… pero es algo que nace de él. No puede ir contra ese instinto por más que quiera, porque de hacerlo no sería él.

-Anda, dame el golpe que ibas a darme.

Piccolo no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio el golpe que era para él… dolió… Pero ahora estaba justo como quería. Goku se puso de pie, no sin antes ver la cara de sus amigos y de Twilight, estaba molesta y será regañado luego, lo lamenta… pero él es así. Por más que quiera evitarle dolor, él es un peleador antes que todo, tiene su orgullo como guerrero y no puede darse el lujo de pelear una pelea que sabe puede ganar, con alguien ayudándolo. Al parecer Kami-sama lo entendió, más con las palabras de algunos de sus amigos y se retiró de la plataforma para dejar que ambos continúen la pelea. Una que se nota, los tiene a ambos ya al límite.

Piccolo retomó el inicio de la pelea con lanzar una ráfaga de Ki, que lo seguía. Goku trato de esquivar el ataque de varios modos, pero notaba como esta cosa lo seguía. Oh bueno, si se trata de hacer las cosas de este modo. Tras unos segundos de jugar el gato y el ratón con la ráfaga de Ki, Goku corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Piccolo y se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, le saco la lengua y desapareció para dejar que este reciba su propio ataque.

No fue una mala jugada, más al ver que, tras disiparse el humo de la explosión, Piccolo tenía el brazo izquierdo en un muy mal estado. Parece que gano la ventaja. Al menos eso creyó, hasta que vio que el mismo Piccolo se arrancaba el brazo, ante el horror y sorpresa de todos, para finalmente hacer crecer otro, totalmente nuevo y en perfecto estado. Ok, debe de admitir que eso es algo que él no puede imitar…

-¡Pagarás por esto, miserable! – Estaba molesto…

Y Goku lo vio más, al sentir como Piccolo cargaba poder para hacer algo. Noto que el Ki se concentraba en todo su cuerpo. Oh, maldita sea…

-¡Huyan, todos huyan lo más rápido que puedan! ¡Ahora!

Piccolo iba a expulsar su energía de un modo tan abrupto que iba a genera una gran explosión, no puede evitarla… solo queda una cosa… Resistir…

-¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡Les dije que se vayan, aléjense de la isla! ¡Háganme caso! – sabe que si se quedan… la explosión los matará.

-¿¡Que vas a hacer Goku!? – Oyó a Twilight a pesar del viento que se generaba.

-¡Resistir, no puedo huir! – Si lo hace, sería como admitir que perdió…

-¡Goku, no!

-¡Ella tiene razón Goku, no puedes dejar que tu orgullo tome peso en esta decisión!

-¡No es eso, no importa lo que haga, huya o no, él irá tras de mí! ¡Estarán más seguros si me quedo! ¡No me hagan repetir lo que dije, no pierdan tiempo! – Goku le dio su respuesta a Kami-sama, aunque le duela tener que hacerle esto a Twilight, él no huirá… no importa que este contra las cuerdas.

Vio como Piccolo ya tenía el poder en su cuerpo, eso significa que pronto va a…

-¡Por aquí, deprisa! – Vio de reojo como Ten Shin Han hizo un hueco lo suficientemente profundo.

Sonrió al ver el pensamiento rápido de su amigo, a la vez que todos parecían ir a ese lugar, listos para salvarse el cuello. En verdad está algo más calmado.

-¡Goku! – Paso a ver a Twilight, quien era llevada al orificio por Yamcha y Puar. - ¡No hagas locuras!

-¡Ella tiene razón Goku, sabemos que tú puedes!

Asintió a las palabras de su amigo y le dio a su futura esposa una sonrisa, ambos ya dentro del hueco con el resto. Pero Kami-sama fue más terco, pero Launch lo obligo a ir con ellos… una buena patada en el trasero siempre ayuda.

-… Se ve que Launch no pierde el tiempo. – Ni Kami-sama se salva del carácter de la rubia…

Piccolo estaba listo para lanzar su ataque final, Goku apretó los dientes, piso firme y se cubrió la cara y pecho con sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la energía y el destello hacerse presente… La explosión del ataque de Piccolo fue tal que la isla Papaya se vio afectada en su totalidad por la energía. Todos los edificios y demás de esta, el suelo, etc, se vieron destruidos… el lugar ahora parecía ser una zona de guerra… Piccolo estaba de pie en medio de la enorme devastación, pero se horrorizo al ver que quien debía haber sido eliminado, estaba ahí…

-¡No puede ser! – Goku estaba de pie, había resistido el ataque y el mismo Piccolo no se lo creía. - ¡Es imposible! ¿¡Qué eres en verdad!?

Goku sabía que Piccolo había gastado toda su energía en ese último ataque, era la oportunidad que esperaba para ganar. Empezó a liberar todo el Ki que aún le quedaba y tras dar un grito, que para los demás pareció un rugido, uno que le dio recuerdos malos a los que lo habían oído, Goku corrió hacia Piccolo y le dio un codazo en la cara a pesar de la defensa de este. De inmediato le dio varias patadas, en el pecho, los costados, la cara. Y al tenerlo desconcertado, alzo el puño y le dio un golpe profundo en el estómago que le saco a Piccolo todo el aire.

Este cayó al suelo y Goku aprovecho para ir al aire y cargar Ki en sus manos, un último Kamehameha, lo suficiente al menos para dejarlo fuera de combate y no matarlo. Con un grito lanzo su ataque a Piccolo, quien nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

El Kamehameha dejó un enorme cráter, donde yacía un inconsciente Piccolo, mientras Goku suspiraba… al fin acabó. El árbitro, al corroborar que en efecto, Piccolo seguía vivo, empezó la cuenta a 10.

Goku sintió que se pudo relajar, más al ver que la cuenta ya estaba en 8. Paso a ver a sus amigos, quienes estaban feliz por él. Al menos ya no deberá decirle a Twilight que…

A la cuenta de 9, sintió que algo iba hacia él. Goku recibió una ráfaga de Ki de la boca de Piccolo, en el hombro derecho. El ataque se lo perforo y daño más de dicha zona de paso… Cayó al suelo, no consciente de lo que paso del todo hasta que sintió el horrible dolor de la zona herida. Vomito sangre al captar todo y se quejó del dolor… era horrible.

Y este empeoró cuando Piccolo, ya de pie, empezó a pisar su herida, por un segundo sintió que perdió la consciencia… No estaba nada claro… nada… solo pudo oír algunas cosas… la voz de PIccolo amenazando a todos era la más cercana… pero los gritos de Twilight… esos eran más claros… y estaba llorando, lo nota por el tono de voz. Abrió los ojos y trato de sacar fuerzas de lo poco que le queda… aún podía seguir, un destello dentro de él le decía que aún podía pelear. Que no debía perder…

Se puso de pie como pudo y miro a Piccolo, quien no creía que, tras tanto dolor, el joven aún se pueda parar. No le dio en un punto vital… sus pulmones aun están enteros, por ahora. Pero sus ojos… no, la pérdida de sangre y el dolor están afectando su vista… Estaba en problemas, más al no poder reaccionar ante el ataque de Piccolo, quien le dio un codazo en el orificio que tiene ahora.

Goku cayó al suelo y ese momento fue aprovechado por Piccolo, quien saltó hacia a él y cayó sobre las piernas del guerrero, rompiéndolas. Goku sintió el dolor en sus extremidades, ahora no se podía parar… casi sentía que esto lo vivió antes… Pero Piccolo, quien parecía tener recuerdos de su padre, le lastimo el brazo libre que tenía… Rayos, ahí va su medio de escape.

No… No…. Aún no. No se ha rendido, el rugido… el instinto sigue ahí. Mientras viva, puede pelear. Le importa poco si esta en el suelo, debe ganar. Puede hacerlo… Por ello, cuando vio que Ten Shin Han iba a atacar a Kami-sama, de seguro por petición de este…

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún puedo ganar!

-¡No digas tonterías Goku, mira el estado en que estas! – Krillin tenía razón, pero no es la primera vez que sale de una situación imposible.

-¡Goku, por favor! ¡Yo… No puedo perderte, no luego de que…!

No pudo oír lo que Twilight le quiso decir, Piccolo, quien estaba en el cielo cargando su ataque final, estaba listo para lanzarlo y así lo hizo. Goku cerró los ojos y pidió a lo que sea el instinto que yace en él que le dé solo un poco más de poder… solo un poco más…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo solo para ver la explosión…

* * *

La explosión obligo a todos a ir al suelo, para evitar ser afectados por esta. Pero cuando esta murió, todos fueron testigos de lo que el ataque de Piccolo hizo. En donde Goku había estado, solo había un cráter y nada de él.

-No quedó nada de él… ¡Ni siquiera Shen Long lo podrá resucitar! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Goku está muerto, al fin lo he logrado! – Piccolo se jactaba de su victoria sobre su adversario. - ¡Al fin el mundo sabrá lo que es la maldad!

Twilight no quería creerlo… no podía ser… él… La chica sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Piccolo con odio, así como el resto. Ese monstruo… mato al hombre que ella…

-Ahora, ustedes son los siguientes en mi lista. – Piccolo poso su vista en ellos.

Todos los que sabían pelear se pusieron en guardia, sabían que era un acto inútil dado el enorme poder que Piccolo tenía. Pero lo iban a intentar, al menos eso pensaron hasta que…

Twilight noto algo en el cielo, luego Krillin, luego todos vieron la figura que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad en picada. Era…

-¡Es Goku! – Piccolo volteó tarde al oír el grito de todos.

Goku había huido del ataque usando la técnica de vuelo y espero el momento justo para ir al ataque. El joven impacto de lleno a Piccolo en el pecho con todo su cuerpo y este salió volando varios metros lejos de él, quien cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Oiga… él… está fuera… ¿No? Yo… gané… - Goku le pidió al árbitro su opinión, quien al ver que en efecto, estaba fuera, de lo que una vez fue la plataforma.

-Es… Es cierto… esta fuera… Eso significa que… ¡El participante Goku es el ganador del torneo de las Artes Marciales!

Goku sonrió al ver que ganó. Pero Twilight y el resto fueron hacia él, no solo para felicitarlo sino para ver que este bien.

-¡Goku es el número uno! – Krillin felicitó a su amigo, quien tenía su vista en Twilight, quien estaba arrodillada frente suyo.

-Qué bueno… Dios, estas vivo… todo va a estar bien…

-Siendo sincero… no me siento muy bien… - Twilight acarició la mejilla del joven, quien se mostraba mareado, de seguro por la pérdida de sangre.

-Te llevaremos al hospital Goku…

-No creo que eso sea necesario. – Yamcha fue interrumpido por la llegada de un joven de contextura gruesa.

-Hola Yajirobe… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Goku reconoció al joven, quien era su amigo.

-Solo vine a ver que pasaba. – el chico sacó algo de una pequeña bolsa, era una semilla. – Anda, ten.

-Muchas gracias… - Goku abrió la boca y recibió la semilla.

Al tragarla, Goku no tardo en ponerse de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado. Twilight estaba feliz de ver ello… pero muy interesada en lo que le dieron a su prometido. Además, que se fue al cielo para gritar a los cuatro vientos que había ganado… era un niño grande.

-¿Las semillas del ermitaño no solo llenan el estómago?

-No me digas que las comías sin saber lo que hacían de verdad. – Yajirobe miro a Krillin incrédulo, solo para verse cara a cara con Twilight. - ¡Woah!

-¡Increíble, una semilla que no solo llena el estómago y da los nutrientes necesarios! ¡Sino también cura las heridas al instante! – la chica miraba la pequeña bolsa con las semillas que Yajirobe tenía. - ¿¡Puedo tenerlas!? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Ahm… claro… Pero… ¿Qué harás con ella?

-Jejeje, me imagino las posibilidades…. Jejejeje. – todos se alejaron de ella al ver como miraba la bolsa en su poder.

-Cielos Twilight… se nota que estas al nivel de Bulma en sus cosas de la ciencia.

-¿¡Qué tratas de decir Oolong!?

Todos rieron un poco por lo que pasó, Twilight guardo la bolsa gustosa para una investigación futura, solo para ver como Goku bajaba rápidamente para detener a Kami-sama de matar a Piccolo, quien seguía en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Este sujeto aún sigue con vida. ¡No lo podemos permitir! – Kami-sama le respondió al joven quien lo miraba serio. – Debemos eliminarlo o puede pasar algo similar de nuevo a lo de hace poco.

-De ser así, yo me haré cargo de él. Si lo matamos, tu sufrirás el mismo destino Kami-sama.

-Ya lo dije antes, me pueden con la ayuda de Sheng Long.

-Él tiene razón Goku, es el único método que existe.

-¿Está bien que Kami-sama diga mentiras? – Goku interrumpió a Ten Shin Han para ver a Kami-sama a la cara. – Las esferas del Dragón y Shen Long fueron creados por ti. Si tú mueres, estos desparecerán para siempre ¿Verdad?

Todos se sorprendieron a la verdad que Goku acaba de revelar. Kami-sama alzó la vista al cielo con tristeza y este habló con la verdad.

-Debí retirarme como Kami-sama hace mucho tiempo. Nunca imagine que por querer volverme el guardián de la Tierra, crearía una maldad de tal magnitud, que crearía tantos desastres. No merezco ser Kami-sama… solo merezco la muerte…

-Pero es gracias a usted que este mundo ha recuperado la paz. – el maestro Roshi hablo ante la sorpresa de Kami-sama. – Si usted no hubiera creado las esferas, Goku y el resto no se habrían conocido, ninguno aquí habría desarrollado el poder que tiene ahora. Ya que todo comenzó por una esfera del Dragón. Usted ha protegido a este mundo gracias a sus decisiones.

-Él tiene razón… - Twilight también quería decir algo, porque sentía que Kami-sama debía entender lo importante que hizo. – Sin las esferas… Goku no hubiera iniciado su viaje, es gracias a este que él, de algún modo, llego a donde yo vivía y me permitió ver que hay más en este mundo de lo que creí… Tal vez se haya equivocado en el pasado, pero en lo personal le agradezco por lo que hizo… porque ahora soy feliz con la vida que tengo.

Todos vieron al anciano y la chica, quienes le dijeron al guardián de la tierra, que él hizo todo esto posible gracias a las esferas del Dragón. Y Kami-sama no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que…

-Goku, tuviste la fortuna de ser entrenado por un gran maestro.

-Si, pero es un maestro algo mañoso. – Todos vieron como el maestro Roshi se mostraba apenado por el halago.

-Y también, de haber conocido a alguien quien parece entender como eres y vea el bien en los demás.

-Si, Twilight es muy paciente y amable… aunque da miedo cuando se molesta.

-Oí eso Goku… - La chica vio al joven quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición. – Cielos…

La chica vio como Kami-sama le dio a Goku nuevas ropas y como este le agradecía el gesto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que le pedía a Yajirobe otra semilla. Pero no era para él. Todos se asustaron al ver que se la daba a Piccolo para que se recupere. Y este se puso de pie, sorprendido, pero Goku lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Sabemos lo que le pasaría a Kami-sama si mueres. Eso no lo puedo permitir… además, sería aburrido no tener un oponente de vez en cuando.

-Sabes, te puede costar la vida si sigues teniendo esa amabilidad. – Piccolo sonrió al acto de Goku, quien no dijo nada. – La pelea de hoy la dejaremos hasta aquí, pero en otra ocasión te derrotaré. ¡Y luego de ello, me apoderaré del mundo!

Piccolo se fue volando del lugar, Goku vio como su oponente se iba y un pensamiento paso por la mente de Twilight, Goku planea ser más fuerte… por ello hizo esto, para tener una motivación futura de seguir entrenando. Este chico… Sonrió al ver que iba a tener una vida interesante con él. Por ello, no dudo en ir con él y abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de este.

-¡Twilight, nos vamos a caer!

-¡No creas que te has salvado del susto de muerte que me diste Goku! ¡Aún no nos casamos y me quieres dejar viuda!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Oh si, Goku le pidió a Twilight casarse! La batalla me hizo olvidar ello. – Bulma rio al recordar esa información.

-¡Increíble, Goku si que sabe sorprender!

El joven se rasco la cabeza a las palabras de su maestro y Twilight rio al verlo. Pero aún había algo que hacer.

-Debo volver a la isla Canterlot, no quiero preocupar a mis padres.

-Yo te llevo, acabó el torneo y quiero ver de nuevo a tu madre y las chicas. – Goku sonrió al imaginar la comida que habrá.

-Antes de eso… Twilight, si te es posible pídele a Goku que te enseñe algo de manipulación de Ki.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo, creo que te interesara. Y tú Goku. ¿Por qué no te vuelves Kami-sama?

-¿¡Yo!?

La chica vio cómo su prometido se puso azul mientras se negaba fervientemente, mientras que Chiaotzu llegaba a la zona para reunirse con ellos. Él estaba bien… Twilight contuvo la risa al ver como Goku se seguía negando aún tras luego de tomar su báculo sagrado de entre los escombros del lugar y ponerlo en su espalda, más al decir que ser Kami-sama era muy aburrido… Pero Kami-sama no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

-Ahm… Kami-sama… conozco a mi prometido y… Créame, estar en un lugar cerrado es lo último que quiere. Se lo digo por experiencia… el garaje de mi casa sufrió las consecuencias de su aburrimiento. - Goku sonrió nervioso ante el recuerdo y la mirada de la joven. – Pero agradecemos su oferta.

-… Goku, en verdad no sé como conociste una chica de tan buenos modales.

-Jajaja, tuve suerte. ¡Nube voladora, ven! – Goku llamo a su fiel nube, que bajo rápidamente con su amo. - ¡Anda Twilight, sube!

La chica no pudo decir nada al ser jalada por Goku, quien subió a la nube, y la chica no pudo evitar gritar y reír ante la nueva experiencia. Solo oyeron las palabras de apoyo del resto antes de seguir su camino hacia el cielo. Su nuevo destino, la isla Canterlot.

* * *

El maestro Roshi vio a su discípulo irse, aún era increíble pensar que el más torpe de entre todos se vaya a casar. Pero siente que Twilight puede ser lo que él necesita para crecer como persona, porque eso le falta. Como guerrero es espectacular.

-¡Ah, olvidamos pedir que nos inviten a la boda!

-Tranquilo Krillin, llamaré a Twilight mañana para que nos diga la fecha exacta. – Bulma sonreía con emoción, se nota que la chica estaba muy emocionada.

El maestro Roshi miro el cielo, recordando todo lo que habían vivido desde que Goku apareció en sus vidas y todas las cosas que han hecho, cosas que parecían imposibles o fuera de este mundo. Ahora mismo no podía imaginar su vida sin esos momentos de emoción o de que haya un enemigo a vencer, por eso no podía evitar preguntarse una sola cosa luego de que ahora todo había acabado.

-¿Será este el final?

Un coco cayó sobre la cabeza del viejo maestro, como dando el mensaje de que las aventuras de todos ellos estaban lejos de acabar, era solo el inicio de algo más. Ya que en la Tierra ya no hay más enemigos por lo que solo queda ir más allá… el espacio sería el nuevo origen de las aventuras de nuestros amigos. Pero para ello… hay que esperar 5 años. Por ahora.


	8. Vieja y Nueva Familia

**Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ser algo más originales en lo que es el fic, llegados a este punto. Veamos a donde llegamos con esto. El fic, como dije, será actualizado a lo mucho, cada dos semanas. Dado que tengo que pensar un poco más y ver el anime para no olvidarme de ciertos detalles. Sin más que decir, iniciemos lo que sería un cap interludio.**

* * *

**Pre Dragon Ball Z**

**Capítulo 8: Vieja y Nueva Familia**

En el cielo, yendo sobre su nube voladora, con Twilight sentada atrás de él, Goku disfrutaba siempre de la vista que se le otorga al ver todo desde arriba. Desde que subió a la nube por primera vez hace ya 7 años, supo que esto era para él. Las aventuras y demás.

Había derrotado a PIccolo, había evitado que la desgracia de hace 3 años se repita y estaba conforme con eso. Más ahora estaba con una situación distinta a la que había vivido. Su relación con Twilight podría ser ortodoxa para muchos, se han visto poco en los años que se conocen, ha pasado con ella solo un mes cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero ella le demostró que puede ser paciente con él y que lo entiende o al menos, comprende como es. Sin contar que le gusta estar al lado de ella, ese sentimiento no sabe cuando se generó, solo sabe que está ahí y no le buscará una respuesta, más porque se rompería la cabeza para hacerlo y seguirá en duda. Nunca ha sido bueno para estas cosas de la mente o los sentimientos. Sabe lo que siente, pero no sabe como expresarlo en palabras. O en otros casos, no sabe de que habla la gente porque él posee una visión distinta de las cosas.

-Oye Goku, ¿Cómo es posible que estemos sobre esta nube? – Goku paso a ver a la chica, quien tocaba maravillada la nube voladora.

-Oh, es una nube mágica. El maestro Karin me la dio luego de que la última la destruyera el ser que mató a Krillin hace tres años y…

-Espera… ¿Quién es el maestro Karin? – Oh si, no le había hablado del maestro de la torre Korin.

-¿Conoces la Tierra de Korin? – Ella asintió. – En ese lugar hay una gran torre donde en la cima vive un gato ermitaño llamado Karin, él me dio la nube.

-Wow, sabía de la torre… Dicen que es muy alta.

-Mmmm, lo es. Según el Maestro Karin, la altura de esta es de 8000 metros. – Goku rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica. – La única manera de llegar es subir usando tu propia fuerza. Yo lo hizo cuando tenía 12.

-¿¡Escalaste eso tú solo y a los 12!? Goku, se nota que contigo me deberé acostumbrar a las sorpresas. – Twilight negó con la cabeza, ella sabía en lo que se metía. - ¿Qué más…?

-Que en ella yace el agua ultra sagrada, que solo es agua. Que sobre la torre está el templo de Kami-sama y solo se puede llegar usando el báculo sagrado. – Twilight poso su vista en el objeto en la espalda de Goku. – Al parecer el maestro Roshi, cuando la escalo, antes de irse se la robo. Yo lo tengo aún porque el maestro me dijo que la conserve un tiempo, pero que luego lo devuelva.

-Ya veo, no es un arma. Sino un medio que conecta la tierra con el templo de Kami-sama. Luego de nuestra boda lo vas a devolver, no quiero que se te olvide. – Goku asintió a esas palabras. – Pero mi duda sigue, ¿por qué estamos sobre una nube?

-La nube voladora solo puede ser montada por gente con corazón puro, sino es así la atraviesa. – Twilight lo miró con una expresión congelada. - ¿Qué?

-¿¡No te pasó por la cabeza que yo me podría caer!?

-Pero… Yo sé que tienes un buen corazón. Por eso no dude. – Twilight se sonrojo ante la honestidad del joven para luego suspirar. - ¿Hice mal?

-No… Pero a la próxima, consúltame si se te ocurre una de tus "brillantes" ideas.

-… ¿Sarcasmo lo de brillante?

-Al fin lo captas. – Goku sonrió, él sabía que ella era así. – Pero, wow, pensar que algo así existe en nuestro mundo. Aunque con lo visto… sé que el dicho ver para creer no sirve. Por cierto, Goku, ¿Sabes dónde viviremos?

-¿Viviremos? Oh si, la gente casada vive junta ¿No? – hablo con emoción, como si decir eso fuera algo que nadie más sabe y eso le pareció tierno a ella. – Pensaba en la montaña Paoz. Al lado de la casa de mi abuelo. Quiero un lugar tranquilo para seguir entrenando.

Twilight pensó en lo dicho. La verdad, a ella la idea no le molesta, siempre apreció la tranquilidad y paz, por eso estar en zonas muy pobladas y ruidosas no era de su agrado, hasta una vez dijo en broma que construiría una casa en el bosque. Pero viendo esto como una oportunidad…

-No suena mal. Pero a mi padre y hermano le darán un ataque cuando se enteren de esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está mal?

-… Las cosas son a veces muy complejas Goku, no es común que gente a nuestra edad se case. Normalmente se hacen más cosas, pero… Creo que lo normal no va con nosotros. – La chica rio al ver la expresión de confusión del joven. – Jeje, no te preocupes. Te dije que nos casaremos y eso se hará. Es más, me urge salir de esa isla…

-¿Por qué? ¿Te siguen molestando?

-No… No… No en ese sentido. – Twilight suspiró al recordar algunas cosas. – Goku, tú piensas que soy linda ¿No? – el joven asintió y ella sonrió. – Bien, porque muchos chicos piensan igual. Y desean que… bueno… tener algo conmigo… Ahm… como lo que tienen Bulma y Yamcha.

-¿Pelear y luego reconciliarse? – Twilight rio un poco ante el comentario tan inocente, pero verás, de Goku. – Pero, tú no quieres… ¿Eso no basta para que se alejen?

-Los chicos son tercos Goku, dos en especial. No los odio, pero si detesto que me vean como un premio de una competencia.

-Pero no lo eres… Eres solo Twilight. – Goku no entendía nada. Esto de las relaciones personales son complejas. Solo sintió el beso de la chica en su mejilla. - ¿Y eso?

-Por nada, solo quise. – Sip, era algo raro cuando ella sonríe así. – Ahora, el plan debe ser…

-¿Plan?

-Si Goku. Mi madre tal vez se muestre sorprendida, pero aceptara esto porque una vez creyó que me casaría con un libro.

-Pero los libros no…

-Ella lo decía en broma Goku… - Oh, eso lo explica todo. – Spike, no dirá nada, le dará igual… tiene 14 y tiene las hormonas a tope. Mi padre y hermano mayor serán un problema. Espero que no se pongan tan… difíciles.

-¿Por qué lo harían?

-Porque pensaran que soy muy joven para casarme, que tengo mucho que vivir, etc. Es mi decisión lo que estoy haciendo. Es más, podría ser peor… - Ella pensó en escenarios peores y sacudió la cabeza. – Lo que si debemos hacer, es dar la noticia con calma y mucha, pero mucha paciencia. Por lo tanto, yo la diré, tú no hables.

-Ok, a decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices. Me perdí cuando dijiste algo de muy joven y ya. – Twilight negó con la cabeza al ver que este chico no tenía remedio. – Pero si tengo ganas de ver a las chicas y a tu mamá.

-Esto segura que ellas piensan igual. Anda, vamos algo más rápido. Ya estamos en medio del mar.

A la orden de Goku, la nube voladora aumento su velocidad y ambos solo vieron como el día pasaba poco a poco. Twilight miraba el escenario con alegría, así era estar en el aire y era maravilloso. Pero su mente pasó a pensar dos cosas. Lo primero, las semillas esas que le pidió a Yajirobe, sin duda podrá sacar cosas buenas de ahí para sus investigaciones sobre… lo que se le ocurra. Y lo otro, lo que Kami-sama le dijo… no niega que tiene interés en como funciona el Ki. Por lo que ha visto, es una fuerza interna de cada persona y además, permite hacer cosas increíbles. Sonrió más al imaginar todo lo que puede descubrir y ver. ¡Que emoción!

Goku por su lado tuvo una gran gota de sudor recorrer su frente, puede oírla murmurar algo y eso le está dando algo de miedo.

* * *

Varios minutos después, ambos vieron al final la isla donde Twilight vivía. No había cambiado mucho desde el punto de vista de Goku, solo había unas casas más. Por petición de ella, le pidió que no llame la atención con la nube y aterrice en la playa, donde finalmente bajaron. La nube volvió al cielo mientras ambos miraban el poblado.

-¿Listo Goku?

-¡Muy listo!

Twilight debía admitir que el entusiasmo de Goku es más que contagioso. Ahora solo debe de… Oh, es verdad. Se estaba olvidando de algo.

-Goku, lo olvidaba. En mi casa no solo estará mi familia, sino también una mujer llamada Cadance. Ella es la esposa de Shinning y una bebé llamada Flurry.

-¿Bebé? ¿Hablas de que recién nació? – Goku sabía lo que era un bebé, pero aún tenía una duda… - ¿Cómo se hace un bebé?

Twilight lo miro de un modo horrorizado y muy roja, ¿Dijo algo mal?

-Ahm… Goku… esa pregunta no… no la hagas en público.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque si! Es un tema algo… delicado. – Twilight trataba de mantener la calma. – Escucha Goku… los bebes… se hacen idealmente después de casarse.

-Como nosotros ¿Eso significa que tendremos uno?

-Ahm… si… esto… - Twilight trataba de mantenerse firme. – Pero… Lo haremos luego de casarnos ¿Ok? Y te diré como se hace… Sé la teoría, más no la práctica ya que nunca he…

-¿Nunca que?

-¡Solo entiende que eres el único con el que haría el proceso para tener un bebé! – Twilight se dio media vuelta y camino hasta donde debería estar su casa.

-… No entiendo. Tal vez debí preguntarle a Bulma cuando mencionó eso una vez. – Goku puso sus manos en la nuca y siguió a la chica, aún con la duda en su mente.

Mientras caminaban a la casa de Twilight, ella noto como la gente los miraba, la saludaban a ella porque la conocen, pero no reconocen a Goku y no les sorprende. Él por su lado solo caminaba igual de despreocupado que siempre, ella a veces envidia su simpleza. Pero no quita que ella debe ser la mente en esta relación. Por eso es que su mente imagina varias rutas posibles, pero todas terminan en una cosa… problemas. Tal vez no sería mala idea llegar a su casa, empacar e irse…

-¿Twilight? – Adiós plan A, que nunca pudo llevarse a cabo… hora de pensar un plan B, si logra hacerlo. – Pensé que estabas en la isla Papaya.

-Hola Cadance. – la chica paso a ver a su cuñada, una mujer de cabello rosa y en sus 22 años, que tenía en sus brazos una pequeña de solo meses de nacida. – Sí, el torneo acabó y…

-Pero los barcos de la isla donde se puede tomar el avión no llegan hasta dentro de dos días. – Oh si, ella tenía buena memoria… rayos… - Oh, ¿Quién es este apuesto joven?

-¡Hola, me llamo Goku! – Goku saludó como siempre lo hace y la mujer sonrió al verlo. Daba un aire de calma que no se ve a menudo, ahora ve el porque los sentimientos de Twilight. – Yo traje a Twilight en mi nube voladora.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Te lo explico en casa! – Twilight pellizco el brazo de su prometido, quien se quejó por el dolor, para pasar a ver a la bebé. - ¿Por qué la sacaste?

-Porque debía caminar un poco, los tobillos me están matando. Y estar sola en la casa no ayuda. Tus padres y hermanos fueron a comprar cosas para la gran cena que te darían en dos días… que de seguro será hoy. – Oh rayos… lo que le faltaba. – Pero no importa, anda. Vamos a la casa y me cuentas lo que ha pasado y de tu… amigo. – Si, ella también es de las que sabían de sus sentimientos… parece que era obvio para todos.

Goku vio como ambas mujeres caminaban lado a lado y él solo pensaba una cosa… ¿Gran cena? ¡Genial! ¡Llego justo para la comida y esta espera por él, muere de hambre!

* * *

Ya en casa, Twilight le explico a Cadance toda la situación en la que estaba y lo que ella y Goku tenían, mientras él jugaba con Flurry en la sala contigua. Y de sobra se puede ver la expresión de la mujer mayor y obviamente que es lo que piensa.

-Twilight… Sé que te dije que, trates de decirle lo que sientes. Pero ahora me vienes a decir que se van a casar… ¿Qué esperas que diga?

-Que me ayudes. Puedes calmar a Shinning cuando dé la noticia y mamá lo hará con papá. Por favor Cadance, sé que es repentino, pero siento que es lo correcto con él. Él no fue educado como el resto, tiene un buen corazón, pero le falta educación social.

-Twilight… conoces a tu padre y hermano. Ellos solo…

-Sé que desean lo mejor para mí. Pero ¿Crees que eso les da derecho de tratar de elegir con quien deseo estar? No Cadance, estoy harta de ello.

La mujer iba a decir algo cuando oyó la carcajada de su pequeña. Ambas fueron a ver que pasaba y vieron como Goku le hacía caras a Flurry, quien parecía encantada con el muchacho. Este por su lado tocaba a la bebé con mucha familiaridad y hasta jugaba con ella haciendo que volaba.

Twilight sonrió al ver ello, mientras Cadance se quedó sorprendida. Su hija no dejaba que nadie se le acerque o la toque, solo su familia. Pero este chico lo lograba, se notaba que tenía algo que otros no. Ella sabe que los bebés pueden ver el bien en otros y su hija parce verlo en este joven. No pudo evitar reír al ver como ella le jaló a Goku la cara y algo del cabello, él se quejó, pero no hizo o dijo nada más.

-Le agradas. – Goku vio como Cadance se le acercaba. - ¿Has tenido contacto con algún niño en el pasado?

-No. No sé porque, pero me agrada verla reír. – Goku recordó la imagen borrosa de esa vez, esos dos…

-Entiendo. – la mujer tomó a su hija en brazos, quien parecía triste de alejarse de Goku. – Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí Goku.

El joven vio a Cadance retirarse del lugar con Flurry en brazos, no entendiendo lo que le quiso decir. Pero Twilight tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo piense tanto.

-¡Cadance, llegamos!

Era la hora. Twilight tomo aire y fue a recibir a su familia. Quien se mostró sorprendida de verla tan pronto, pero no menos felices. La chica tuvo que soportar el abrazo de su madre y de su padre, no es que le moleste, además de las preguntas de Spike y la mirada de Shinning, quien era el que estaba menos feliz cuando fue al torneo.

-¡Oh hija, cuanto me alegro que hayas vuelto! Los rumores de lo que paso en la isla nos tuvieron en ascuas. – Su madre estaba preocupada lo ve. Y como vuelan las noticias…

-Por eso te dije que no fueras Twilight. Al menos estas bien. La próxima vez…

-Papá… acabo de volver, deja el sermón para otro momento. – la chica sabía lo estricto que era su padre, ex militar, no se debe sorprender.

-Olviden eso, ¿Cómo fueron los combates Twilight? ¿Es cierto que Piccolo estaba ahí?

-Spike, no le hagas esa clase de preguntas…

-Déjalo Shinning, es una historia que deseo relatar. Pero con quien tuvo más que ver… - los 4 la vieron confundidos. – Traje alguien que conocen.

Twilight le pidió a Goku que se haga presente ante ellos. La sorpresa de todos al ver al chico que hace unos años parecía un niño, ahora siendo todo un joven, los sacó de cuadro. Pero quien reaccionó fue la madre de Twilight, quien abrazo al joven, este por su lado casi se cae por el repentino gesto.

-¡Goku, mírate! ¡Estas enorme y muy guapo! – Goku solo rio algo apenado en respuesta, mientras Twilight notaba la expresión de su padre.

Optó por no hacerle caso, por lo que…

-¿Preparamos la cena?

Twilight ayudaba en preparar la cena con su madre y cuñada, Spike salió a buscar a sus amigas para que vengan a verla, está ansiosa de contarles todo lo que pasó. Y Shinning y su padre fueron a algún lado, según ellos tenían cosas que hacer, ella sabía de que hablan. Pero no le da importancia, solo veía desde la cocina como Goku soportaba las manos de Flurry en su cara. Parece que la bebé tiene un nuevo juguete. Eso si, espera que él sea igual de paciente cuando ellos…

-¿Cómo haré para explicar todo…?

-¿Explicar que hija?

-Oh, nada mamá… - odia hacerle esto a su madre, pero no tiene más opción. Su decisión estaba tomada. Y por ello…

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Eres tú!?

La chica rio al oír el grito de Rainbow, quien de seguro llegó con el resto. Fue a la sala y vio como sus 5 amigas veían a Goku como si no creyeran lo que eran testigos. Ella sabía que esto sería lo que iba a pasar. Todas la pasaron a ver, incrédulas, y ella rio al ver sus caras.

-Twilight… si hubiera sabido que él… rayos… - Rarity parecía maldecir su suerte, no la culpa. Su última relación fue un desastre y ver a un chico apuesto aquí…

-¿Mmm? – Goku miraba todo con duda, mientras tenía a Flurry en brazos. - ¿De que me perdí?

-De nada Goku. Es bueno verte de nuevo. – Applejack le dio al joven una palmada en el hombro. – Y vaya que has crecido.

-Si… antes eran más pequeño que Rainbow.

-¡Oí eso Fluttershy!

-Jajaja, esto es genial. Es la oportunidad de hacer una gran fiesta. – Y Pinkie como siempre deseosa de hacer una fiesta.

-Ya ya… Dejen que él procese todo lo que le están diciendo. Spike, ayuda a poner la mesa.

-Pero, quiero oír lo que Goku tenga que…

-Ahora. – su mirada daba a entender que no había forma de decir no. Vio a su hermano menor irse a hacer lo que le ordenó. Ella suspiró y paso a ver a sus amigas. – Goku, ¿Puedes ir con Flurry a otro lado? Deseo hablar con mis amigas a solas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cosas de chicas.

Eso basto para convencerlo, Goku puso una mala cara ya que esos temas, según oyó, son muy aburridos. Tomo a la bebé con él y fue hacia otro lado mientras las chicas veían a su amiga con una expresión de que saben que pasa.

-Así que… ¿Están juntos?

-Podría decirse que sí Pinkie… aunque las cosas acabaron de un modo que no espere. - Las chicas la vieron con duda y hasta algo de miedo. - Siéntense. Esto será un poco largo de explicar y por favor, no griten.

…

Twilight les contó de un modo rápido y resumido todo lo que pasó. Obviamente, saber que el hijo de Piccolo apareció en el torneo para atacar y también para acabar con Goku, que ambos lucharan hasta el final y que Goku ganara por un pelo, si que estaban sorprendidas… pero eso palidece a lo que en verdad importa.

-A ver… ¿Aceptaste casarte con él? – Rainbow le hizo la pregunta y la vio como si… - ¿Estas loca?

-¡Rainbow!

-Es la verdad Rarity. Es decir… ¿Tienen nuestra edad? Goku es, sin ofender, un ignorante social. ¿Qué te puede dar Twilight? Sé que detestas lo que tu padre y hermano hacen, pero…

-Pero ellos tienen brillantes futuros. ¿Eso tratas de decir Rainbow?

-Velo desde cierto punto de vista Twilight. – Applejack empezó a hablar. – Todos sabemos lo que sientes, hasta tus padres y hermanos, pero si bien tu madre y Spike ven a Goku como alguien de buen corazón y que te ha ayudado, él no es lo que un padre y hermano mayor desean para una chica.

-Suena cruel… pero Goku solo sabe pelear y… es todo lo que piensa. Lo apreciamos Twilight, pero las cosas son distintas ahora. Nuestro futuro, el tuyo quizás…

-¿Creen que no lo pensé? ¿creen que no sé en que me meto? ¿Creen que él me dará las comodidades extraordinarias? Sé en que me meto chicas, sé que ser la esposa de un hombre que solo vive para las artes marciales será difícil. Pero siento que es la razón por la que él y yo nos conocimos. Es un sentimiento raro. Pero no pienso ir contra este y solo por querer tener una vida de lujos y demás con alguien por quien no siento nada.

-Ellos tratarán de…

-Y se los dejaré bien en claro Applejack. Les diré todo lo que pienso y siento. Si creen que lindas palabras me harán cambiar de opinión, no me conocen. Hoy daré la noticia, si mi familia me apoya bien… pero sino… ya sé donde ir.

Las chicas se vieron las caras unos minutos, antes de suspirar. Pinkie le sonrió a su amiga y…

-¿Puedo organizar lo que será la recepción? – Si, ella nunca cambia.

* * *

Durante la cena, todos fueron testigos de nuevo del apetito voraz de Goku, quien comía sin perder el tiempo, a veces se atoraba, pero Twilight ya tenía un vaso con agua listo para dárselo. El joven agradeció cada vez la ayuda, mientras que…

-Así que… Goku ¿Qué has hecho estos años? – Goku miro al padre de Twilight, quien se mostraba seria. Que raro.

-Entrenar señor. Lo hago todos los días para ser más fuerte.

-Ya veo… No has ido nunca a la escuela ¿No?

-No. Nunca le vi la necesidad. Todo lo que sé se lo debo a las artes marciales. – Goku termino de comer el trozo de carne que tenía en mano. – Pero sé plantar vegetales, mi maestro me enseñó a arar la tierra hace años como parte de un entrenamiento. Aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Twilight sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de su padre, sabe que hace.

-¿Has pensado en unirte al ejercito? Eres fuerte, gente como tú nos vendría bien. – Shinning sabía que el muchacho era fuerte por lo que oyó, tal vez al menos pueda…

-Nah, no creo que me guste la vida de soldado. – Goku no estaba interesado en ello, él solo desea seguir el estilo de vida que ha tenido.

Y eso pareció no gustar al mayor de los hermanos, Twilight sabía lo que estaban pensando. Y no le está gustando. Por lo que optó por querer cambiar de tema de conversación.

-Por cierto, Twilight, mañana…

-Papá… no… Como las veces anteriores, digo que no. No quiero citas con ese chico, menos con el que Shinning me trata de emparejar, aunque sea su subordinado. Dejen que elija mi vida.

-Pues viendo como la estas eligiendo…

-¿Qué tratas de decir Shinning?

-Ay no, ahí vamos de nuevo. – Spike le susurró a Goku algo. – Prepárate para lo de siempre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si dejamos que elijas las cosas por tu cuenta, tiraras tu vida por la borda. – Goku vio como Twilight frunció el ceño y trago saliva, algo va mal.

-¿Perdón? ¿Crees que por ser mi hermano mayor te da el derecho a querer emparejarme con un chico con el que intercambie solo 4 oraciones estos 5 años? No seas ridículo Shinning… Pero ¿De que me sorprende si no supe de tu boda hasta un día antes de que esta se lleve a cabo?

-¡Twilight!

-¡Es la verdad mamá, siempre es lo mismo y estoy harta de que traten de elegir mi vida! – Twilight miro a su familia y no pudo evitar querer sacar todo lo que tenía en mente. – Sé que desean lo mejor para mí, pero no me impongan cosas que no quiero.

-Es por tu bien hija, este joven…

-¿Lo conocen siquiera? – Goku no entendía que pasaba, pero sentía que mejor se calla. A menos que lo vea necesario. – Si, tal vez no sea perfecto. Pero no aparenta ser perfecto para ganarse mi favor.

El silencio que reino el lugar basto para que nadie diga nada…

-Solo volví para informar algo… Ya tomé mi decisión y nada la cambiara. Goku me pidió ser su esposa y yo acepte. – la chica vio la expresión de su familia y como parecían quedarse sin aire. – Vine por su bendición, nada más…

-¿¡Bendición a esta locura juvenil tuya Twilight!? – el padre de ella se puso de pie molesto con Shinning, pero ambos se quedaron en su lugar al ver que Goku se puso de pie también y su mirada seria daba otro aire. - ¡Detén esta tontería Twilight o te juro que puedes olvidarte que tienes familia!

El jadeo de varios, más de la madre de la chica, hizo que el cuarto se quede en silencio. Twilight bajo la mirada y se puso de pie, tomó aire y…

-Tengo lo que necesito… ¿Nos vamos Goku?

-¿Twilight? – el joven vio como la chica temblaba, de seguro conteniendo las lágrimas. – OK…

Goku hizo una reverencia, como su abuelo le enseño antes de retirarse de un lugar, y se llevó a la chica con él a la puerta. Las amigas de Twilight fueron tras ellos. La madre de Twilight vio a su esposo molesta para luego hacer lo mismo.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar… - Cadance tomó a su hija en brazos para irse al cuarto que tenían. – Irónicamente. Twilight al fin hallo su propia fuerza.

Spike miro a su padre y hermano, sabía que como militares ellos eran estrictos, pero… Hasta él sabe que esta vez habían ido muy lejos…

* * *

Ya fuera de la casa, Goku trataba de que Twilight se calmara, tenía en sus brazos las pocas cosas que ella había sacado de la casa para poder irse.

-Twilight…

-Sabía que sería así… Lo sabía…

No le gustaba verla tan triste. No le gustaba… verla así. Pero no sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Él no era de estas cosas. Él no era de los temas sociales o familiares… ya que no conoció nunca a la suya. Y era raro de pensar, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si los hubiera conocido?

Ya a una distancia más que buena del pueblo, cuando quiso llamar a su nube para que se puedan ir, Goku oyó la voz de la madre de Twilight y de las demás. Vio como las 5 chicas se le acercaron a Twilight, de seguro para calmarla y tratar de que no se sienta peor. No sólo ello, también vio como la señora Velvet se le acercaba.

-Ahmm…

-No te preocupes. No estoy molesta contigo. Solo quería despedirme de mi hija. Es todo.

Goku asintió a las palabras de la señora, quien se puso al lado de él. Solo viendo como Twilight recibía el apoyo de las chicas.

-Sabes… Sabía que un día Twilight se iría de la isla. No se quería quedar aquí. Siempre odió este lugar.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que tiene memoria… la han molestado por ser muy lista. Ser distinta. Este lugar no le da muchos bonitos recuerdos. Es… Casi un motivante para ella de irse. Y eso se incrementó los últimos meses desde que mi esposo e hijo… bueno… La han querido emparejar con personas que ella no trata tan a menudo.

Velvet debió de ver la cara de confusión en Goku. Una que mostraba que él no estaba entendiendo nada de lo último y ella suspiró.

-No es raro para familias militares el de… comprometer a los hijos a matrimonios. Yo me casé con mi esposo por un acuerdo entre familias. Lo hizo más sencillo que… EN verdad estaba interesada en mi esposo. Y con mi hijo fue igual… Pero Twilight es distinta. Ella lo ve como algo tonto y antiguo… Siempre quiso elegir a su esposo. Es más, creo que podemos asegurar que este acto de rebeldía suyo se daría tarde o temprano. Ahora… Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan los dos. Que traten de llegar a un acuerdo. Sé que no eres el tipo de hombre que… imagine para Twilight. Pero tú la has ayudado a crecer, a ver que hay más en el mundo de lo que un libro le puede decir. Y eso te lo agradezco. Solo… Solo te pido que la hagas feliz.

Goku asintió a las palabras de la mujer, la verdad… no entendía mucho de lo que dijo. Pero la preocupación que sentía era real. Solo optó por hacerle caso. Ya la situación actual la verán en otro momento. Al menos eso cree.

* * *

-Sabía que las cosas acabarían así… - Twilight acomodaba lo que sería lo que usará como cama hoy.

Estaban en la casa de la infancia de Goku en la montaña Paoz, el lugar estaba bonito y habían llegado siendo aun de noche. Ella no quería estar en la isla un segundo más. Y para suerte de ella, el lugar no estaba tan lejos en la nube voladora.

La chica repetía en su mente una y otra vez la escena que vivió. Como su padre y hermano le decían que cometía un error, pero a su vez le decía que haga las cosas a su modo. Ella sabía que tal vez si, estaba yendo muy rápido con esto, pero a la vez sabía que si se tomara el tiempo, ellos harían lo que sea para que su relación con Goku no funcione. Twilight no era tonta, sabe que ellos harían lo imposible para casarla con alguien que ellos ven conveniente para la familia. Hija y hermana de militares, estaba en una situación difícil. Más por como ellos pensaban que se debían hacer las cosas. Y si ella nunca hubiera conocido a Goku, de seguro hubiera seguido lo que ellos le dijeran sin chistar. Pero ahora es distinta…

-¿Twilight?

La chica vio al chico, quien estaba acostado en el suelo. Ella veía que estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado. Luego de que salió de la casa, sus amigas y madre no dijeron mucho, más la dejaron irse con Goku, quien les dijo donde estaba su casa, al menos las referencias para que no se pierdan en las montañas. Le dijeron que irían a visitarlos pronto y le llevarían sus cosas, al menos lo que ella ve necesario.

-¿Qué pasa Goku?

-Ahm… ¿Está bien que te hayas ido de ese modo de tu casa?

-Las cosas son difíciles Goku… No podía quedarme ahí más tiempo. – la chica cerró los ojos, tenía sueño. – Es un bonito lugar… será lindo vivir aquí…

Twilight abrió los ojos para ver que el joven estaba a unos pasos de ella. Se le veía triste por alguna razón.

-Lo siento… No sé porque, pero lo siento.

Twilight no supo porque, pero rompió en llanto al oír esas palabras, porque sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles. Había tomado su decisión y la iba a seguir, sea cual sea la consecuencia final de esta. La chica abrazo al muchacho, quien sabía de algún modo que solo la pudo dejar llorar, el silencio era el único consuelo que él podía darle.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Twilight debía de dar algunos puntos para que esta relación funcione…

-Muy bien Goku, como sabes, para vivir necesitamos dinero. Y dado que ninguno tiene trabajo, debemos ser astutos. Dices que puedes arar la tierra ¿No? Entonces eso haremos, cultivaremos vegetales para venderlo a los mercaderes que están cerca del lugar.

-¿Eh? – Goku había traído un enorme pescado y lo estaba cocinando, mientras ella lo miraba muy seria. – Pero… mi entrenamiento…

-Escucha. Sé que es importante para ti. Pero este es un compromiso de ambos como pareja. No te pido que plantes o trabajes todo el día. Medio día trabaja y la otra mitad entrena. Al menos los primeros meses. – Twilight veía como Goku parecía dudar. – Mira, haz el esfuerzo… yo lo estoy haciendo Goku. Quiero que esto funcione entre nosotros, no te diré que no hagas lo que te gusta, pero haz al menos esto por mí.

-… Ok, haré el intento. – Goku no era tonto, sabe que lo que pasó días atrás en cierto modo tuvo que ver con él. Twilight ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y él hará lo mismo… aunque no le guste trabajar. - ¿Inicio ya?

-Primero hay que comprar lo necesario para ello Goku. Y antes, deseo tratar un tema contigo. Kami-sama te pidió que me enseñes sobre el Ki. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Tengo interés.

Twilight supo que hizo bien al ver que Goku cambio de expresión al oír algo que le gustaba. Según él, todos los seres vivos tienen Ki, por lo que para ella es posible poder aprender a usar el poder. Sólo necesita la guía para lograrlo y con este podrá hacer cosas como volar y lanzar ráfagas de Ki. Pero a su vez deberá fortalecer su cuerpo… Ok, parece que deberá unirse al trabajo en la granja que habrá y pedir una rutina de ejercicios, ella no es como él. Por lo que al oír el régimen que el maestro Roshi le hizo seguir de niño y queriendo que ella siga lo mismo, era un gran no. Harán las cosas de tal modo que ella sepa que no se hará pedazos…

-Muy bien Goku, empecemos con la construcción de la casa.

-¿Qué casa…?

-Donde viviremos tonto. Ni creas que tendremos hijos y viviremos en una casa tan pequeña. Y sí, luego de casarnos te diré como se hacen los bebés. Guárdate la pregunta.

Goku miro a la chica con duda y recordó algo…

-¿No debíamos hablar con Bulma?

… Este chico era listo cuando se lo proponía. Podían conseguir una casa más fácil de ese modo.

* * *

Goku sabía que la casa que Bulma les dio como regalo de bodas bastaba para ellos, la chica vino de inmediato cuando Twilight la llamo. Les dio la casa y el dinero del premio que Goku había ganado del torneo, había olvidado ello. Twilight dijo que ella administraría el dinero, le dejara eso a ella. Y finalmente ambos acordaron tener una boda simple, Twilight admite que nunca fue de cosas extravagantes. El mes desde que viven juntos luego de la simple boda, que fue una reunión pequeña, ha tenido cosas que él nunca esperó en su vida.

Arar la tierra no era malo, lo veía como un modo de entrenamiento más que bueno y Twilight se unió a él, ella dice que necesita estar en forma si desea aprender del Ki. Goku nunca ha sido bueno explicando las cosas y Twilight se ha visto en la necesidad de aprender a traducir lo que él trata de decirle. Pero le estaba agarrando el concepto y por lo que ella capto, necesita una mente estable, una determinación fuerte y a su vez vigor, en pocas palabras físico.

Twilight intuyo que tiene 2 de los factores, pero le falta el factor físico. Eso se arregla con entrenar y Goku le ha dado un régimen básico, que ella modifico para que ella pueda aplicarlo a si misma, así como algo que ella no espero. Goku era muy paciente con ella y le dijo que un modo más rápido para que su cuerpo entre en una buena condición física, era entrenar artes marciales. Y así se metió en… un infierno para una erudita como lo es ella. Pero todo por aprender algo nuevo y entender a Goku un poco más.

Goku, por su lado, miraba como ella hablaba con sus amigas, ellas venían una vez a la semana para verla, así como la madre y cuñada de ella. Parecían ayudar en algunas cosas, así como hacer los últimos arreglos en la casa y también, Applejack les dio consejos para la granja y las técnicas de cultivo. Si, admite ser malo para aprender esas cosas y Twilight, por más paciente que sea con él, puede ser muy explosiva cuando algo sale muy mal. Aún no se recupera del susto de muerte que ella le dio solo por haber arado mal la tierra, por cuarta vez.

Se sobo la cabeza al recordar como ella le dio con el libro que ella leía, estaba de mal humor. Al parecer la razón era porque no se habían casado como ella hubiera querido. Recuerda que solo firmaron un documento legal y eso, según ella, bastaba para decir que estaban casados. Ella ahora era Son Twilight, leyes que no entiende, y parece que le fastidia no haber llevado un vestido de novia.

-Oye Twilight… - Goku entro a la casa con una caja, una de las cosas que todos les regalaron cuando la casa se inauguró.

-Goku, estoy haciendo la cena. – Ella miraba un libro de cocina, tener que cocinar para el glotón de su esposo era difícil. – Espera a que…

-Es algo que Rarity te mando. Es un vestido blanco.

Twilight lo paso a ver y ella detuvo la actividad para ver de que habla. Vio como Goku saco de la caja lo que era un vestido blanco y muy bien hecho. Goku se sorprendió al ver una nota en el vestido.

-"Para que lo uses al menos una vez y lo tengas de recuerdo. No tener una gran boda no significa no tener un vestido de novia. Rarity" ¿Qué significa esto?

-Que mi amiga es la más generosa del mundo. – Twilight tomó el vestido en sus manos y noto que era justo uno que a ella le gustó meses atrás. – Me hubiera gustado usarlo…

-¿Por qué no te lo pones entonces?

-Goku… Es un vestido de bodas, no…

-Pero quieres ponértelo ¿No? Anda, la cena puede esperar un poco. Puedo ir comiendo lo que ya está listo. – él vio la gran cantidad de platillos que ya estaban listos, ella estaba haciendo lo último, pero esto bastará por ahora.

Twilight sonrió al inocente comentario de Goku, pero asintió al ver que tenía razón. Le dijo que la espere unos minutos y se fue al cuarto de ambos para ponerse el vestido. Goku por su lado empezó a comer, aún no entendía esa fascinación de Twilight por una gran boda. Serán cosas de mujeres, deberá tener un significado oculto para ella ¿No?

Apretó el puño y sintió que era un poco más fuerte, que bueno que ella no le impide entrenar. La rutina era así, toda la mañana trabaja en su nuevo campo para cultivar vegetales y la tarde puede entrenar a su gusto. Tal vez debió pedir un régimen de entrenamiento…

Paso a ver al frente al oír a su esposa acercarse y la vio con el vestido blanco que Rarity había mandado. Debe admitir que se ve linda con este, siente que es una lástima que nadie más la viera.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal?

-Te ves linda. – Respondió con honestidad, como siempre lo hace. Y ella sonrió por el halago, que con él son verdades.

-Oye… lamento si he estado de mal humor. Es solo que… con lo de mi padre y hermano, no haberme casado como lo soñé de niña… Que mal inicio de nuestra vida de casados.

-Mmm, a mí no me importa mucho. Estar contigo es lo que me gusta más de todo esto.

Goku dijo sus pensamientos sobre la situación en la que estaban y ella debe de admitir que le ha gustado como han ido las cosas recientemente. Lo que si debe de tener en claro es una cosa, ella no debe de seguir evitando la situación que viene con estar casados. Sabe que Goku no es de estas cosas, pero ella desea… ¿Qué mejor momento ahora que tiene puesto un vestido de bodas?

-Es buen momento para… que te diga como se hacen los bebés. – Se puso algo roja por la vergüenza que sentía, pero desea tener al menos su noche de bodas, un mes de atraso, pero una, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Pues… Me dieron ganas de hacerlo. – Tomo aire y se acercó a su esposo, le dio un beso en los labios y como siempre él reaccionaba confundido a ellos. – Aun no captas el porque el beso en los labios ¿No?

-No. Me hace sentir raro…

-¿Raro malo o raro bueno?

-… Bueno. – Si, parece que no puede alargar esto más tiempo.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación, ahí te enseñare como se hacen los bebes.

-¿Para tener uno nosotros?

-… Si, para tener uno nosotros. – Twilight jalo a su esposo a la habitación luego de apagar la luz de la cocina. Será una noche interesante…

* * *

-Muy bien… Un nuevo día, parece que hoy no necesito arar nada. – Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Twilight le dijo y enseño como se hacen los bebes, admite que es interesante. – Raro, normalmente Twilight ya está haciendo el desayuno a estas horas.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, ambos madrugan debido a varios factores, ella por costumbre y él para entrenar. Además, que hoy se levantó apresurada para ir al baño. Lleva ahí varios minutos, eso ya le preocupa. Ira a verla.

-¿Twilight? ¿Hola? – tocó la puerta del baño y oyó el sonido de su esposa quejándose sobre algo. Parecía vomitar y a la vez maldecir. - ¿Twilight?

En el interior del baño, la persona en cuestión maldecía todo lo que podía… no podía creerlo. Sabía del riesgo que fue hacerlo sin protección alguna. Pero no esperó este resultado, al menos no tan pronto. Ugh, ella conoce sus ciclos y ya han pasado dos semanas y nada… Los vómitos y mareos ya le decían algo. Oír a su esposo llamarla la hizo suspirar…

-Estoy bien Goku, salgo en unos minutos. Ve a entrenar, debo verificar algunas cosas.

-Ok… ¿Segura que estas bien? – Si, él siempre pensando de ese modo…

-Lo estoy, ve. Antes que cambie de opinión y te haga ayudarme en mis cosas. – rio al oír como él salía corriendo por la amenaza, nunca falla.

Ahora, el momento de la verdad. Sacó del botiquín que tenía una caja que su madre le dio en caso de que… no esperó usarla tan pronto. Saco lo que necesitaba, más de uno para estar segura y… Agh, estúpidos nervios.

Hizo lo que debía y se sentó a esperar los minutos necesarios. Si sale positivo… ¿Qué hará? ¿Estará lista para la responsabilidad que conlleva esto? ¿Lo estará Goku? Lo último la asusta un poco más, sabe que él no tiene una figura paterna clara. Pero a su vez, sabe que él hará el intento… debe al menos…. Dios, se quiere morir.

Cuando el tiempo necesario pasó, revisó todas las pruebas que uso y… no le sorprendió al ver que todas salían positivas. Rayos… Parece que algo de lo que tenía planeado se le adelanto. Muy bien… ¿Cómo le dirá a Goku que será padre?

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste Twilight?

-Que vas a ser papá Goku, vamos a tener un bebé.

Goku volvió de su rutina de entrenamiento más pronto de lo normal ya que estaba preocupado por Twilight. Y al llegar, ella le dice que deben hablar y… ¿Cómo que un bebé?

-¿Dónde está? – Twilight tomó su mano y la puso en el vientre de ella. - ¿Mmm, qué?

-Aquí Goku, el bebé está dentro de mí. Y crecerá hasta estar listo para salir al mundo.

El joven se mostró un poco confuso. ¿Por qué su esposa tiene al bebé dentro de ella? En eso se le ocurrió como…

-Oh, está dentro de ti porque metí en ti…

-¡Goku, esos temas no se hablan con la frescura que muestras! – él cerró la boca al escuchar el grito que ella le dio. - ¡Puedes por favor ser más sensible! – Twilight estaba de mal humor, pero ella tomó aire y se tomó la cabeza. – No espere esto… si, quería hijos… Pero tan pronto… Dios, Goku… Apenas estamos logrando salir nosotros adelante y ahora un bebé.

Goku entendía que la preocupación de Twilight venía de otra cosa. Guardó silencio hasta esperar que a ella se le pase lo que tiene en la cabeza.

-No es que no esté feliz Goku… siempre he querido tener hijos y… me alegra la idea de tener uno. Es solo que… ¿Estoy…? ¿Estamos listos para esto?

-Mmm, no lo sé. Pero no lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos. En lo personal tengo curiosidad en saber como será tener un hijo. Cadance parece muy feliz cuando ella tiene a Flurry con ella. Sé que puedes ser tan buena madre como ella.

Twilight sonrió a las palabras de su esposo y supo dos cosas. Que no servía de nada llorar sobre leche derramada. Y lo segundo, estaba emocionada en pensar como será su vida ahora que sabe que será madre. Espera que pueda aplicar lo que sabe…

Eso sí, deberá enseñarle a Goku lo que se debe hacer y lo que no debe hacerse mientras ella este embarazada. Es más, parece que deberá investigar algunas cosas y demás para el bebé. Investigar, sonrió al ver que ahora podrá absorber más conocimiento.

-Oye Twilight… ¿Cuándo conoceremos al bebé?

-En 9 meses y deberé cuidarme mucho para que este sano. – Ella pensaba que él estaba emocionado por el nacimiento de su hijo, pero…

-Entonces… ¿No podrás entrenar?

Ama a este cabeza hueca, pero si algo ha entendido en todo lo que lo conoce es lo amante a las peleas y al entrenamiento que es Goku… Por lo que no duda en decir que es…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Twilight le dio tremendo grito que lo hizo caer de la silla mientras ella se iba a otro lado a leer algo. Él solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-¿Dije algo malo? – Si, Goku no iba cambiar nunca. Era un cabeza hueca.


	9. Nuevos Miembros

**Muy bien, estamos con un nuevo cap. Lo admito, me ha tomado tiempo porque quiero empezar a hacer las cosas de un modo algo distinto. Ya los que me conocen saben como trabajo, empieza con los cambios pequeños que eso genera lo grande. Ese es mi lema. Sin más que decir, el último interluido antes de iniciar Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**Pre Dragon Ball Z**

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos Miembros**

El embarazo no era algo fácil. Twilight lo había leído y ahora lo estaba sintiendo de primera mano. Nunca pensó que los antojos y cambios de hormonas vendrían a ella de tal forma que pasaba de un humor a otro en cuestión de segundos.

Goku normalmente era la víctima de ella, la víctima que sufría sus momentos de rabia y de angustia. La chica se sentía fea, estaba hecha una vaca. Eso era lo que creía y su esposo, quien era ignorante a esta situación, más de una vez trato de ayudarla. Obviamente termino en más de una ocasión con un objeto lanzado a su persona.

Goku tuvo que aprender a la mala que Twilight en estos meses era muy susceptible a ataques de ira y de pánico. Más de una vez sufrió sus cambios de humor o su explosivo carácter cuando él preguntaba algo en relación al embarazo, antes ella hubiera sido paciente con él, en otros casos, ella lloraba y le pedía perdón por ser tan mala con él cuando solo trataba de ayudarla. Y en momentos aún más raros, ella rompía en llanto diciendo cosas que no entendía. Aunque el modo con que su relación familiar estaba era lo que más oía de ella.

Ahora mismo, gracias a Dios, Velvet, la madre de Twilight estaba en casa con ellos, ayudando en lo que puede con la situación en que estaban. Cuando ella se enteró del embarazo, se vio que estaba algo molesta, de seguro porque era muy pronto, pero a la vez feliz de tener otro nieto que mimar. Spike vino con ella, el muchacho veía a Goku como un modelo a seguir cuando se trata de artes marciales. Y ahora mismo lo estaba ayudando a poner algunas de las verduras en canastas que luego Goku llevará para vender, dado que los mercaderes parecen disfrutar de sus productos y le pagan una buena suma de dinero por ellas. Quien diría que esto no se le daría mal… pero odia trabajar.

-Goku, ya acabé con los tomates. – paso a ver al más joven de entre ellos y sonrió al ver que estaba ansioso por algo más que hacer.

-Mmmm, ayúdame con estas lechugas y será todo por hoy. – el adolescente asintió y empezó a ayudarlo en esto.

-Mamá debe estar ayudando a Twilight con esto del embarazo. De seguro ella ya tuvo uno de sus ataques de pánico.

-¿Pánico? ¿Es cuando se pone una bolsa de papel en la boca y empieza a respirar?

-Jajaja, si. Esos momentos son los peores para ella. Twilight siempre ha sido muy ordenada en sus cosas. No dudo que el embarazo la ha sacado de su zona de comfort. Pero no dudo que le alegra tener un hijo. Más de una vez ella creyó que moriría sola o se casaría con alguien que nuestro padre eligiera para ella.

-¿Y eso por qué? Hasta donde sé, esa es decisión de uno ¿No?

-Normalmente si. Pero nuestro padre era un militar que ha vivido siguiendo leyes y tradiciones. Normalmente esa clase de tradiciones hacen que uno haga tonterías. Mi padre no es malo, solo algo cerrado de mente. Mi hermano es igual, hasta podría decir que peor ya que adora a Twilight.

-Mmmm, ¿Me odian? – Spike lo vio con sorpresa, él no esperaba la respuesta. – Es decir, se nota que no les agrado.

-No lo sé. SI bien te agradecen que Twilight sea más social y tenga amigos, ellos no ven en ti la clase de hombre que ellos esperaban en ver junto a Twilight. Conozco a mi hermana, ella puede ser muy terca y cuando decide algo, lo sigue hasta el final. Todos sabíamos lo que ella sentía por ti, pero nadie espero que se casarían.

-¿Hice mal?

-No lo creo… Twilight nos dijo como eras y… Era de esperarse que contigo las cosas no pueden seguir una línea normal. – Goku medito esas palabras, si bien no captaba todo, sentía que Spike estaba bien con lo que estaba pasando. – Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Twilight… admito que la cara que pusieron fue graciosa.

-Jajaja, aún no capto por qué todos lo ven como algo sorprendente. A mí me da curiosidad el ver como es eso de ser padre. Twilight dice que es una gran responsabilidad. – Goku termino lo que debía hacer, se puso de pie para estirarse un poco. – Ella parece temerosa…

-No lo dudo. Siempre le costó un poco acostumbrarse a cosas nuevas. – Spike también se puso de pie y se limpió varias veces el pantalón. – Iré a ver como están, apuesto que mamá debe estar tratando de calmarla.

-Ok, yo regresaré en unas horas. Debo entrenar un poco.

Goku vio a Spike irse en dirección a la casa, mientras él pensaba en lo dicho por el muchacho. No niega que la situación es nueva para ellos, pero al mismo tiempo… siente que puede ser todo lo que necesita para entender del todo esto del matrimonio. Camino un poco hasta estar en el borde de lo que sería el acantilado donde estaba y se sentó ahí, necesitaba meditar al menos unos minutos.

Al cerrar los ojos, canalizó de nuevo su Ki para poder entrenarlo. El Ki, podía ser entrenado, y por lo tanto podía ser capaz de darle al usuario más poder. Eso es algo que viene haciendo con la meditación, recuerda que Mister Popo le dijo que él por alguna razón, tiene un Ki fuerte, pero carece del control o la precisión para usarlo de la mejor manera sin gastar energía innecesaria. Y si bien odia meditar, esto lo ha ayudado a olvidar lo que sería… unas cosas que lo tienen preocupado por unos años…

Abrió los ojos al volver a ver esa imagen, desde hace años que no capta que es eso. O quienes son esos dos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos diciéndole algo. Siente que los conoce, que le quieren decir algo importante. Pero solo logra captar una sola palabra de todas las que ellos le dicen.

-Kakarotto…

* * *

-Ugh… me siento gorda. Me siento horrible…

-Fufu, es natural hija. Las hormonas trabajan de ese modo.

Twilight miraba a su madre hacer el almuerzo, la chica sabía que ahora no estaba en posición de ayudar. La panza que tiene no la está ayudando, ya tiene 8 meses y medio de embarazo… aún faltan 2 semanas más. Los primeros meses fueron horribles, los antojos y ataques de ira que tenía no eran algo que la enorgullezca, a decir verdad. Más porque su esposo pago el precio de su carácter sin limitación por el lado racional de su cerebro.

Lo peor era que siente que, luego de traer al mundo a este bebé, deberá hacer dieta y ejercicios. No sabe si tiene una ballena aquí, porque ha tenido que comer más de lo que creyó era posible. ¿Serán los genes de Goku en el bebé? Ugh, ahora deberá alimentar otra boca igual de grande que la de su esposo.

-¿Ya saben que nombre le darán?

-No… Aún no lo decidimos. Bueno, yo no le he decidido. Goku no es de pensar en esas cosas y no quiero que piense en ello si no sabe que decir. Aunque espero que le de importancia cuando el bebé nazca.

-Oh hija, se ve que Goku espera con ansias la llegada del bebé. Solo que no lo demuestra con tantas ansias. Shinning era un extremo algo… positivo. Pero Goku es, como tú dices, especial. Solo puedes ver como las cosas se desarrollarán cuando el momento llegue.

Twilight suspiro en su asiento mientras se sobaba el vientre, admite que esto es más difícil de lo que alguna vez imagino. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente que es algo que puede decir, le enorgullece pasar. Lo único triste, es que no ha podido seguir sus rutinas que tenía. Y solo ha podido hacer algunas de las cosas que tenía en mente para aprender del Ki. Pero eso lo arreglara luego, ahora lo primordial era traer a este bebé sano al mundo. Sí, su vida estaba patas arriba.

-He vuelto. – Spike entró a la casa y ambas mujeres lo vieron, estaba sucio por todo el trabajo de campo que había hecho. – Goku dijo que entrenará un poco antes de volver.

-De acuerdo Spike, ve a darte un baño. – Velvet vio a su hijo asentir e ir al baño para darse una ducha. – Tu padre no estaba de acuerdo con que yo venga a verte, siente que…

-Da igual. No se ha dignado en venir a verme ni una vez, ni Shinning… Si no es por mí, al menos por el bebé… Rayos. Esos dos son tercos.

-Como tú. Pero tú tienes algo que ellos no. Un cerebro. – la chica rio un poco por las palabras de su madre, quien seguía en lo suyo. – No digo que este bien lo que hacen, pero los entiendo. Todos esperábamos verte en algo grande Twilight, algo maravilloso. A mí en lo personal me daba igual si te casabas o no, pero ya sabes como son los que tienen o tuvieron vida militar. Por ello, cuando dijiste que te ibas a casar, nos sorprendió y hasta decepcionó un poco… Pero que te vieran con Goku, eso les debió arder bastante. No porque el muchacho sea malo, sino porque ellos no lo ven como alguien, quien puede darte lo que creen que mereces.

-¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Lo ves como eso también?

-… Veo lo feliz que eres. Sí, puede que todo haya sido repentino para la familia. Pero veo como has salido del cascarón en que estabas. Sí, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran algo distintas, pero siento que lo estas llevando muy bien Twilight. Ten fe en ti, sé que será una gran madre.

Twilight no tuvo palabras para agradecer las palabras de su madre, quien se acercó a su hija y la abrazo. La mujer tuvo que solo estar ahí para su hija, quien pareció dejar que la emoción le gane. Pero por ello, sabía que ella estaba lista para tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Twilight soltó a su madre para que siga con lo suyo, mientras tarareaba algo. Ella quería transmitir a su bebé lo que siente, que a pesar de que su vida no era lo que ella esperaba para tener un hijo, le quería dar esa seguridad de que ella y su padre iban a dar todo de ellos para que este sea feliz.

Fue mientras estaba en ello, que sintió un fastidio en el vientre.

-Ugh… Pateas fuerte… - Twilight había sentido más de una vez la patada de este niño, eran fuertes, de seguro es herencia del padre. Aún así… - Ay… De nuevo…

-¿Hija, pasa algo?

-N-No… Es solo el bebé pateando. Lo hace varias veces al día. Aunque hoy se le ocurrió dar muchas segui… ¡AH!

Twilight se tomó el vientre al mismo tiempo que sentía algo húmedo en sus piernas, bajo la mirada con miedo y se horrorizo al notar que era agua… la fuente se había roto.

-¡Ya volví, estoy que me muero de…! ¿¡Twilight!? – La chica alzo la vista con miedo, su esposo y su madre la veían con preocupación.

-Y-Ya viene… el… el bebé…

-¡Spike, ven aquí! ¡Tu hermana rompió fuente, va a tener al bebé! – Oyó el grito de sorpresa de su hermano, quien salió del baño a toda velocidad a medio vestir. - ¡Agua caliente y toallas limpias, YA!

-¡S-SI!- el chico hizo lo que su madre le pidió.

Velvet noto como Goku tomaba la mano de Twilight para calmarla. No culpa a su hija, el parto no es fácil. Ella lo sabe de primera y también por sus años como obstetra. Ella trajo al mundo a su nieta y parece que debe traer otro al mundo.

-¡Goku, llévala a la habitación y ponla en la cama! – la mujer se amarro el cabello y fue al baño para lavarse las manos.

El joven hizo lo que ella le pidió, tomo a su esposa en brazos, quien temblaba por el dolor y el miedo. Él solo pudo decir…

-Estará bien, pronto lo veremos. Todo saldrá bien. Eres fuerte… - no sabe de donde le salieron esas palabras, pero verla tan asustada y adolorida no le gustaba.

Twilight asintió mientras era llevada a la habitación, tenía miedo… pero al mismo tiempo tenía ansias de tener a su bebé en brazos.

* * *

Dar a luz no fue la mejor experiencia del mundo para Twilight. El dolor fue más que horrible, peor aún, era que tuvo que soltar toda su frustración con su esposo, a quien le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Goku no entendía nada de lo que ella trataba de decir, es más… el dolor en su mano, producto de que ella la uso como su único medio para soltar su rabia al tomarla, no ayudaba a tener su mente clara. Más cuando su madre le dijo que en verdad, no había uno…. Sino dos…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡DOS!? ¡El doctor dijo que era solo uno!

-Bueno, al parecer se equivocó… o no vio muy bien. – Velvet notaba la dilatación en su hija y… - Deberás esforzarte más hija.

-¡Solo sácamelos! ¡GOKU! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme nunca!

-¿Eh? Pero la última vez dijiste que te gustaba…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Velvet no pudo evitar reír al ver como su hija exprimía con más fuerza la mano de su esposo, haciendo que el varón se queje del dolor. El pobre parecía estar al borde de un colapso por el dolor. Pero no importaba, lo que debían de hacer era… bueno… trabajar.

Tras lo que parecieron ser horas tortuosas, más para Twilight, ambos oyeron el llanto de alguien. Algo pequeño. La chica alzó como pudo la cabeza para ver que su madre limpiaba y cubría en mantas algo en sus brazos. Al verla acercarse, trago saliva…

-Es…

-Es un niño. – Twilight alzó los brazos para tocar al bebé y sonrió al verlo. – Tiene herencia del padre.

Ambos notaron que el bebé tenía una cola de mono como la que Goku tuvo en su infancia. Twilight miro a su madre con duda y ella se encogió de hombros. Debe ser el factor herencia, es más… no le importa.

-Muy bien… es el primero Twilight. Falta el segundo.

-Ugh… - la muchacha no creyó que esto le pasaría, dos de una… a sus 19. – Solo… Solo que sea rápido.

-Repite lo último. – Velvet puso al bebé en unas de las cunas que estaban en preparación, para volver a centrarse en su hija, para recibir al que faltaba.

Twilight tomó aire y empezó a pujar de nuevo. Volvió a sentir lo de la última vez. No sabía que dar a luz fuera tan difícil. Es más, jura que siente que el bebé le estaba quitando todas sus fuerzas… No sabe el porque. Pero tras ya unos minutos, que le fueron eternos, sintió que al fin se quitó un peso de encima, junto a un nuevo llanto…

-Es… una niña. – Al oír eso, se sorprendió. Más al alzar la vista… Si… ahí estaban sus dos bebés.

Goku, quien había estado en silencio todo el rato, vio como Velvet limpiaba a los bebés. Ayudó a Twilight a sentarse en la cama, además de hacer que ella se sienta algo mejor.

-Gracias…

-Jejeje. Veo que los entrenamientos sirvieron. Eres fuerte. – Goku se sobó la mano que sirvió como ancla para su esposa, quien rodó los ojos a pesar del cansancio tan claro que tenía.

Ambos padres, vieron como Velvet se acercaba con uno de los bebes, el varón. Quien se lo dio a Twilight, solo para esta vez, ir por la niña y dársela a Goku, quien alzó una ceja.

-Que lindos…

-Son muy pequeños… ¿Deben ser así? – Ambas mujeres vieron al joven, quien se mostraba muy confundido. - ¿Qué?

-Goku, todos los bebés nacen así de pequeños. Flurry es más grande porque ya tiene un año. – Velvet reía ante la ignorancia de su nuero, quien simplemente no entendía nada, solo pasaba a ver a la niña en sus brazos. – El niño se parece en algo a Goku, de seguro heredó más de su lado, pero tiene tu nariz Twilight. Y la niña… Dios, es igual a ti hija. Solo que tiene el cabello de color negro, como su padre.

-Mamá… - la chica notaba como su madre disfrutaba de esto. – Estoy cansada y…

-Oh, pero necesito saber el nombre de mis nietos.

-¿Nombres? …Twilight, ¿Cómo se van a llamar los bebes?

-Goku, eso lo decidimos luego… Ahora deseo dormir.

Goku vio como Velvet tomaba al niño en sus brazos para darle a Twilight la oportunidad de descansar. A su ves, le dijo que vaya con ella para dejar a la niña en su cuna al lado del hermano mayor, que bueno que Twilight había sido meticulosa en comprar más de una cuna, por si una se rompía… Vaya suerte. El joven vio a su esposa quedarse dormida luego de que le quitaran el sudor que tenía y algo de la ropa que tenía puesta. Él optó por dormir en el sillón hoy mientras veía como Velvet y Spike miraban a los bebes que estaban en sus respectivas cunas que ellos trajeron días atrás.

-Wow, pensar que Twilight tendría no solo uno, sino dos. A Cadance le encantará esto.

-La llamaré ahora mismo para que venga y a las chicas también. – Velvet fue a hacer la llamada mientras que le indicaba a Goku que vigile al recién nacido.

Goku se acercó a la cuna y vio a los bebes que estaban durmiendo plácidamente, sin preocupación alguna. No sabe el porqué, pero verlos tan tranquilos lo hizo sonreír. Era un sentimiento raro.

* * *

-¡Que lindos!

Goku miraba, sentado en una silla, como sus amigas, cuñada y suegra miraban a sus hijos. Twilight reía desde su lugar en la cama, aún exhausta por todo lo que tuvo que hacer ayer. El joven notaba que las mujeres parecen amar a los bebés.

-Lo admito, por un momento pensé lo peor cuando me llamaron tan tarde. - Cadance tenía a su hija en brazos, mientras miraba a los pequeños. – Mira Flurry, ellos son tus primos.

La pequeña miraba a los recién nacidos con confusión, el varón por su lado sintió que era observado que abrió los ojos y todas jadearon al notar que, si bien eran como los de Goku en el color, si los veían desde cierto ángulo y con cierta luz, estos tenían una tonalidad violeta.

-Wow. Se ve que también diste de tu parte Twilight.

-Rainbow, es mi hijo… claro que debió tener algo de mí. Ahora, me gustaría que dejen de ver a mi hijo como si fuera un animal en exhibición.

Por otro lado, la niña abrió los suyos también, porque sentía que su hermano estaba siendo observado. Y al hacerlo, se vio que sus ojos eran como los de Twilight, pero algo más oscuros.

-Oh por Dios. Es una mini Twilight. Solo que tiene el cabello negro.

-Pinkie… Por favor, no veas así a mi hija. – La niña miraba a todos lados con curiosidad, solo que se tomó su pie por mero reflejo. – Oh… eso no lo esperaba.

Desde el momento uno, Twilight podía ver la diferencia en sus hijos. Sea instinto de madre o lo que sea. En lo poco que los tiene en este mundo, puede notar, que el varón es algo más reservado. Mientras la niña es más curiosa. Vaya, parece que han adquirido cosas de sus padres más allá de lo físico.

Goku vio a su esposa acercarse al grupo de mujeres, caminaba aún con cuidado, para tomar al bebé niño en brazos y mimarlo un poco. Pero no sirvió de nada, las chicas se juntaron para ver al bebé, quien miraba a todas con curiosidad. Todo mientras la niña parecía alzar sus manitas, como queriendo que le hagan lo mismo. Algo que Twilight no pudo evitar en hacer. Le dio a su madre su hijo, para alzar a su hija y jugar con ella. Algo que la niña parecía gustarle, porque reía. Algo que el varón miraba con atención, como queriendo que le hagan lo mismo.

-A todo esto. ¿Cómo se van a llamar?

La pregunta de Rarity hizo que Twilight deje de jugar con su hija y medite un poco lo que quería responder. Paso a ver a su esposo, quien miraba todo aún muy confundido. Pero ella sabía que debía decir algo.

-Mmm, pensaba llamarlo a él… Einsten. Y a ella, Marie – las chicas, su cuñada, hermano y madre la vieron como si estuviera loca. El llanto del varón fue más que respuesta necesaria. - ¿No…? – Pasó a ver a su hija en brazos, quien le volteó la cara. - … Al menos tu hermano no es tan ofensivo. – El oír el llanto de la niña… - ¡Oh! ¡Pero tampoco quiero que llores!

-Claro que no. Mira como lloran, yo estaría igual. – Applejack no quería ser ofensiva, pero Twilight siempre fue mala para los nombres.

-¿Puedo nombrarlos yo?

-¡NO! – Pinkie recibió la negativa de todos, excepto Goku. Ninguna la dejará olvidar como llamo a ese pobre perro… Mascota no es un nombre.

-¿Y que hay del padre? – Fluttershy miro a Goku, quien alzó la vista. - ¿Has pensado en un nombre?

-Oh, que buena pregunta. Vamos Goku, dinos que piensas. – Spike pidió la oportunidad del varón mayor.

Quien se puso de pie, estando muy serio. Las miradas de expectativa eran más que suficientes para ver la seriedad de todo esto.

-Yo… Tengo hambre. ¿A que hora comemos?

Todos, excepto Twilight quien tenía a su hija en brazos, Velvet con su nieto y Cadance que hacía lo mismo con su hija, cayeron al suelo por lo estúpido que este hombre podía ser. Hablan de sus hijos y él solo piensa en comer. Twilight temblaba de la rabia, le paso la bebé a Rarity, quien la sostuvo con nervios, para acercarse a su esposo pareciendo respirar fuego.

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Estamos hablando de tus hijos y tú solo piensas en llenar tu estomago! – Twilight estaba furiosa, él por su lado se rasco la cabeza algo apenado, pero es que tenía hambre. - ¡Acabas de comer un desayuno bien grande!

-Perdón Twilight…

-¡Perdón no basta! ¡Aplica algo de lo que tu abuelo Gohan te enseño o te juro que…! – la chica dejó de gritar al oír una pequeña risa.

-Hey, miren. – Velvet mostraba al bebé, quien reía por alguna razón. – Veamos… Gohan.

La risa del bebé volvió a oírse. Todos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que este niño parecía saber que nombre quería para él.

-¿En serio? Un nombre basado en arroz… Bueno, puede ser peor. – Rainbow no pudo evitar sonar algo graciosa a todo esto.

Goku por su lado, se acercó a ellas y tomó al niño en brazos. Lo observó con curiosidad y este le tocó la cara. Eso bastó para hacer sonreír al muchacho, quien volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de alegría y protección que el bebé generaba en él.

-Te gusta el nombre de mi abuelito ¿no? En ese caso, te llamarás Gohan.

El bebé, Gohan, rio como aceptando ello. Su padre lo alzó más arriba y empezó a jugar con él del mismo modo en que lo hacía con Flurry. La segunda hija de la pareja por su lado, solo miraba lo que su padre hacía con su hermano. Mostró algo de molestia, celos, para luego estirar los brazos como indicando que también quiere ir ahí y jugar.

-Jaja. Se ve que es una niña de papá. No le gusta que su hermano se quede con toda la atención. – Velvet se acercó a Goku, quien puso a Gohan en su brazo derecho y tomó a la niña con el izquierdo. – Listo… Oh, que linda escena.

Gohan miraba a su hermana, quien se le quedó viendo… la niña se aferró más a su padre, como diciendo que ella era la favorita. Algo que al niño no le gusto, por lo que puso su mano en la cara de la niña. Quien lo miró molesta, moviendo su cola para darle un golpe en la cara. Algo que sorprendió a todos… Pero la sorpresa mayor fue que Gohan hizo lo mismo, solo que con más fuerza.

-¡Gohan! – Twilight fue a tomar a su hijo, quien estaba a punto de seguir mientras su hermana quería venganza. – Cielos… Goku, solo has tratado con ellos un rato y ya eres su favorito. – Twilight sonó molesta y algo celosa, pero el muchacho rio nervioso. – En fin… tu hija es una niña de papá.

-Jajaja… Se ve que heredó mucho de mi…

-En el carácter… Y bien. ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?

Era una buena pregunta. Goku alzó a su hija para verla y ella le sonrió. Esa sonrisa… la ha visto en otro lado… Esa mujer… en sus sueños. Era como la de ella…

-… Gine… - le salió por mera inercia el nombre. Pero le sorprendió al ver que a la niña le gustaba. - ¿Te gusta? – la respuesta fue una risa, una que hizo que todos los presentes se le queden viendo. – Muy bien, serás Gine.

-Son Gohan y Son Gine… Oye, suena muy bien. ¿Verdad? – Spike se acercó al muchacho, quien asintió. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Twilight, con Gohan en brazos, sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro. Ella la miraba como diciendo todo en sus ojos. Twilight lo sabía, Goku jamás será un padre normal, jamás pensará las cosas como ellos, pero tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto. Y esos dos lo notan. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver que, si bien Goku no será un padre perfecto, será uno que sus hijos amarán.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, Twilight volvió a retomar su estilo de vida antes de su embarazo, así como cuidar a Gohan y a Gine con la ayuda, algo torpe, de Goku. No era sencillo, sobre todo porque los libros no ayudaban. Gohan era muy activo y a veces no actuaba como un bebé normal, ni que hablar de Gine, la niña era el doble de hiperactiva que su hermano. Más de una vez a la pobre casi le da un paro al verla salirse de la cuna sin ayuda. Peor era cuando su hermano la imitaba. Una vez casi se desmaya cuando los vio acercándose a la alacena. Lo más raro, era ver lo que a esos dos les gustaba ver a su padre entrenar. Pero había diferencias.

Gohan por su lado, le gusta verla a ella leer sus gruesos libros de noche. Mientras que Gine prefiere jugar con su padre. Se veía la diferencia en ambos.

Twilight sabía que sus hijos eran únicos. Por ello los protegía a veces de las cosas más ridículas. Y se molestaba cuando Goku se daba ciertas libertades, una vez bañándolos en un lago en vez de su baño… lo peor de todo fue que a ambos hermanos les gustaba lo que pasaba. Y al final ella terminó en el agua también. No sabía cómo, pero no podía estar molesta con él tanto tiempo.

Pero ese no era el único cambio que hubo en sus estilos de vida. Twilight había logrado captar ciertas cosas sobre el uso del Ki, al mismo tiempo que aprendió a sentirlo. Más por necesidad que por curiosidad, esos hijos suyos eran como su padre en cuestión de sus aventuras dentro de la casa. Una vez halló al varón en lo alto de un closet, ni siquiera sabe como llegó ahí. Y a la niña, en la tina de baño, con todos los pomos de shampoo abiertos…

Obviamente, Goku no era el padre modelo, le daba libertades a sus hijos que uno no daría normalmente. Pero él decía que no había nada de malo en que deseen explorar, mientras no estén en peligro. Eso sí, lo que deben es estar alertas en caso quiera hacer algo así. Aunque si se tomaba tiempo en jugar con ambos, eso bastaba para él. Eso sí, era raro… pero a veces si los regañaba por el trabajo que la hacían dar. Ambos niños parecían hacerle más caso a su padre que a ella…

La relación de la familia con el padre y hermano de Twilight no había mejorado nada. Nunca vinieron a ver a Gohan y a Gine, quienes en su primer cumpleaños fueron mimados por su abuela y tías, las amigas de su madre, su tía Cadance y su tío Spike. El niño era el consentido y eso a Flurry no le gustaba. Es más, se veía como Gine parecía burlarse de la mayor de los 3.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que Flurry parecía tener una relación de amor y odio con su primo, quien adoraba a su prima. Más de una vez la pequeña trató de echarle la culpa a Gohan sobre algo, pero nunca funcionaba. Gohan parecía ser muy listo para su edad, pero tenía la expresión de su padre cuando algo lo confundía y esos ojos. Flurry era débil ante esa mirada, a sus dos años, la niña sentía que había perdido una batalla que no tuvo oportunidad de empezar.

Pero, por otro lado, Gine no paraba de molestar a Flurry, le hacía unas cosas que una niña no debería. Como hacer que su cola pase por su nariz para que estornude cuando estaba bebiendo algo, haciendo que bote todo de un modo bien gracioso. Gine era muy juguetona, tenía esa chispa bromista de su abuela… Y eso era preocupante. Pero era muy buena en planear sus jugadas, porque no dejaba huellas. Flurry la declaró como su enemiga natural, lanzando un desafió cuando le lanzó un trozo de pastel a la cara… Gine afilo la mirada al ver eso… Reto aceptado.

Fue un desastre separar a esas dos, más por la fuerza que Gine tenía. Una que saben debe ser del lado de su padre. Goku con Gohan en mano vieron eso con algo de curiosidad. Ambos sin entender que rayos pasaba… Algo que los seguiría toda su vida… el no entender a las mujeres.

* * *

Ya unos meses luego de ello, Twilight había notado como a su hijo le interesa cuando lee algo. Por lo que se le ocurrió leer en voz alta cuando estaba con él para que se haga una idea de varias cosas.

-Twilight ¿por qué le lees un libro de física? – Goku había salido de la ducha luego de un intenso entrenamiento, vio a su hijo ver lo que estaba en el libro con un brillo en los ojos. Mientras su hija parecía aburrida.

-Oh, sólo quería ver si les llamaba la atención.

… Así se crean ciertas cosas, desde pequeños. Goku supo que su hijo había heredado la pasión de su madre por aprender cosas nuevas. Mientras su hija lo pasó a ver, casi rogando que la saque de aquí. Él sonrió y dijo que jugaría con Gine, mientras Gohan se quedaba con su madre. Le quitó importancia a la situación, ambos eran distintos y… Habían aprendido a tratar ello.

….

El tiempo pasó, la pareja y sus hijos, ya de dos años, paseaba por el bosque. El pequeño niño sobre un coche que su abuela le había regalado de último cumpleaños. Mientras que Gine estaba caminando de la mano de su madre, ella no quería subir en algo tan infantil.

-Mira como se divierte.

-Si lo sacáramos más de la casa, no dudo que no lo haría tanto. – Twilight miro a su esposo algo molesta. Algo que Gine veía con gracia… ya que rio. – Ves, nuestra hija está de acuerdo.

-Tu hija… se parece demasiado a ti. Tiene tu sentido de la aventura… Juro que envejeceré más rápido por culpa de estos dos. – Pasó a ver a Gine, quien se quedó callada. – Así si te quedas quieta, ¿no?

Si, peca de sobreprotectora, pero sabe que debe cambiar ello. Goku rio al ver la expresión de su esposa, quien no pudo estar más tiempo molesta con él. Twilight había logrado entender en cierto modo a su esposo, no era muy brillante, pero sí sabía decir lo que debía cuando la situación lo requería. Adora a sus hijos y a ella más que nada. Más de una vez lo ha visto pasar tiempo con el niño cuando debía estar entrenando, o también con la niña cuando estaba planeando meditar. Es más, cuando están recolectando verduras, deja que Gohan vea los productos para que aprenda, todo mientras Gine parecía querer aprender como plantar cosas.

-Sabes, estaba pensando en una cosa Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa? Por favor, que no sea comida. Acabamos de almorzar.

-Ahm… No es eso del todo. Es Gohan y Gine. – Twilight miro a los bebés, quien parecía disfrutar del paseo y a la que parecía disfrutar con cada paso que daba. – Quería saber si… cuando sean mayores, si puedo…

-Quieres entrenarlos y enseñarles artes marciales ¿no? – Twilight alzó una ceja, símbolo que significa problemas para él. – Eres consciente que solo tienes dos años ¿no?

-Ahm… Es que… bueno…

-Espera que crezcan un poco más y se los preguntas. Es su decisión. Deja que disfrutes el tiempo que pasan con nosotros. Y tú en tus cosas.

-Ok. Suena bien. – Goku siguió viendo hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le olvidaba algo. - ¿Hoy que día es?

-… Nuestro aniversario. – Twilight sabía que su esposo no era bueno para las fechas. Al menos esta vez si tuvo algo de noción.

-¡Oh si! ¡3 años! – La chica negó con la cabeza. Tan despistado como siempre. – Lamento si lo olvidé.

-Goku, sé con quien me casaba cuando te di el sí. Si me molestara por estas cosas, no podría ser tu esposa. Aunque debo de admitir que a veces te pasas…

-Jajaja…

Ambos adultos notaron como su hijo pasaba a ver una dirección con mucho interés. Posaron su vista en dicha dirección y vieron que en la copa de un árbol, habían 4 aves. Dos adultos y sus dos pequeños. Twilight sonrió al ver que eran como ellos. Hasta Goku noto ello… Gine dio unos saltitos, como pidiendo a su madre que la ayude a ver. Ella suspiró y la cargó, que bueno que siguió con sus entrenamientos y el trabajo en la granja ayuda. Sonrió al ver a su hija señalar las aves como su hermano. Y pasó a ver a su esposo, quien estaba igual… Raros eran los momentos en que estaban así.

Fue en ello que él sintió un fastidio en la cabeza, en especial la cicatriz que tiene. La que se generó cuando se dio el golpe en la cabeza cuando era muy pequeño según su abuelo. La imagen esa de nuevo, no se iba… cada noche la ve en sus sueños y siempre es lo mismo, esos dos diciendo algo.

-¿Estás bien Goku? – Twilight noto como su esposo parecía estar muy fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que él soltaba lo que era como lo que le daba control sobre el carrito de juguete.

Gohan, como todo niño que es, se impulsó un poco. Pero al hacerlo, avanzó y eso hizo que se acerque a la gran bajada que estaba ahí.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… Sólo me dolía un poco la cabeza, es todo.

-Ok, pero si esto sigue iremos a ver a un médi… ¿¡Gohan!?

Twilight pegó el grito al ver a su hijo ir por la bajada a toda velocidad. Ambos padres reaccionaron rápidamente y fueron tras el pequeño, quien lloraba por todo lo que estaba pasando. Twilight al tener a su hija en brazos, no podía ir tan rápido. Pero Goku sí.

Goku al ser el más rápido, fue el que logró posarse frente a su hijo, quien estaba por impactar con un árbol de manzanas que estaba ahí. Saltó para tratar de atraparlo y evitar que se haga daño. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que, por un segundo, Gohan pareció más serio y atravesó el grueso tronco del árbol para que él lo atrape sin ningún problema.

Goku tenía a su hijo en brazos, mientras miraba el resultado de lo que había sucedido. No lo podía creer… ¿Cómo su hijo logró algo así?

-¡Goku! – Twilight al fin los alcanzó y vio de primera instancia a su hijo, quien estaba en los brazos de su padre. - ¡Gohan, gracias al cielo!

El niño le sonreía a su padre. Él le pasó a Gohan a su esposa, quien le pasó a él a Gine, solo para que la mujer abrace a su hijo y le de varios besos. Todo mientras Goku miraba el árbol y lo tocaba. Este era muy viejo, pero su corteza era dura. Eso significa que…

-¡Goku, ten más cuidado a la próxima! – Twilight iba a decir algo más, cuando noto como su esposa parecía sudar en demasía y como estaba algo colorado. Le tocó la frente y se sorprendió al sentir su temperatura. - ¡Goku, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

-¿Eh? ¿Así se siente estar enfermo? – Goku se sentía gracioso desde la mañana, pero no le tomó importancia. Mientras su hija lo miraba con curiosidad, para tocarlo y notar que si estaba caliente.

-¡Vamos a la casa, te pondrás a descansar y no oiré un no como respuesta! ¡Gine, estate en los brazos de tu padre! – Twilight jalo a su esposo del brazo, mientras tenía a su hijo en el otro. Cielos, parece que cuida de dos niños. Al menos se ve que su hija es más madura…

* * *

En su cama, Goku miraba a su esposa, quien le ponía paños de agua fría en la frente. Él por su lado se sentía aburrido y algo cansado. Bostezo al sentir el sueño que tenia, según ella, su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la enfermedad.

Él nunca había estado enfermo y nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar en cama… excepto esa vez que el maestro Roshi hizo que lo vacunaran contra algunas enfermedades… aún tiembla al recordar esas cosas puntiagudas. Que horror…

-A ver… Sí, ha bajado un poco. Pero no basta para decir que estas recuperado. Lo mejor será que duermas ahora, ya mañana veré si debo llamar a un doctor.

Goku puso una mala cara para luego cerrar los ojos en un intento de dormir, mientras ella solo lo miraba con mucha, pero mucha duda. Era raro ver a su esposo así, más porque ella sabe que a veces él murmura algo en sueños. No se lo ha dicho, siente que es algo que él debe hacer con ella cuando esté listo.

Pero si algo ha notado, es que Goku parece tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Todos siempre yendo a lo mismo y eso la preocupa. Salió de su habitación, para ir a la sala, donde sus hijos estaban. Ambos jugando con sus respectivos juguetes, Gohan con su rompecabezas y Gine con su juego de memoria. Ella notaba como ambos parecían competir para… lograr ver quien era mejor. Eso lo sacaron de su padre.

-Hoy dormiré con ustedes, si quieren les leo un cuento antes dormir. – Ver a su hija fruncir el ceño, al ver que debía oír de eso que le gusta a Gohan de nuevo… - Gine, tú eliges esta vez. – Sonrió al ver que era ahora Gohan quien se mostraba algo molesto. – Lo siento hijo, pero es el turno de tu hermana.

El niño no dijo nada, Gine por su lado no espero mucho para poder ir a su habitación y buscar el libro que desea que su madre le lea. Gohan fue tras su hermana, algo decepcionado. Algo que a Twilight le dio más que risa. Ella por su lado, miro hacia la ventana, hoy había luna llena. Era muy hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo les recordaba a las palabras que su esposo murmura en sueños.

-No mirar la Luna Llena. – Pero eso palidece en lo que le llama más la atención. – Kakarotto… ¿Quién será?

Twilight optó por cerrar la ventana e ir con sus hijos. Por alguna razón, siente que no debe dejar que ninguno de los dos la vea.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas se hicieron más estables para la familia. La venta de verduras les permitió tener un estilo de vida más estable, además de un buen ingreso ya que todos amaban las verduras que cultivaban. Pero eso era lo de menos… Goku había seguido con sus problemas al dormir. Y le contó a Twilight lo que soñaba cuando vio que ella estaba fastidiada de que él no comparta lo que le pasaba.

Cuando le dijo lo poco que él podía recordar de esas imágenes, Twilight supo que su esposo recordaba algo que de pequeño vio. Pero el golpe que se debió dar de niño pareció afectar su memoria.

Ella solo le dijo que, mientras el sueño no sea más relevante, no se preocupe y se centre en sus cosas. Además, que mañana ellos irían a ver al maestro Roshi y al resto. Querían hacerlo para que Gohan y Gine, ya ambos con 4 años, puedan conocer a los amigos de su padre. Ella al mismo tiempo extrañaba hablar directamente con Bulma, la responsabilidad de ser madre y sacar al fin una economía estable en la familia le había quitado harto tiempo.

Pero estaba feliz con como las cosas estaban, amaba a su esposo, amaba a sus hijos y tenía una vida que la llenaba de paz y alejaba de la presión invisible que su padre le daba de vez en cuando.

Y eso nos lleva a lo que sería el año 761 de la era del Dragón. Son Twilight, anteriormente Twilight Sparkle, cocinaba para lo que sería el día de hoy. Sonrió al sentir a alguien caminar a paso lento hacia la mesa de la cocina.

-Ni lo intentes. – Contuvo una risa al oír como el culpable se detenía. – Gohan, eso es para donde iremos. Y tú Gine… - Escuchó como la otra persona soltaba un sonido de sorpresa. – Aléjate de la alacena.

-Aaw, pero tengo hambre mamá.

-Si. Tenemos hambre. Solo queremos un bocadito.

Twilight volteó a ver a sus hijos. Gohan había heredado de ella sólo su nariz, forma de cara y en el fondo de sus ojos su color. Pero el resto era de su padre o al menos de la familia de Goku quien él no conocía. Twilight notaba que este niño tenía un apetito similar al de él, pero tenía modales a la hora de comer. De Gine, no puede negar que se parece a ella en demasía cuando era muy niña, heredó de su padre solo el color de cabello y lo puntiagudo de este en algunas partes. Pero el resto era de Twilight. Además de tener un color de ojos algo más oscuro que los de ella.

Son Gohan tenía ya 4 años, el hijo mayor, era un niño muy listo, heredó eso de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, era curioso como su padre. Vestía un pantalón verde y una túnica amarilla. En su cabeza estaba un sombrero rojo y en este estaba la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas. Goku la había ido a buscar como parte del recuerdo de su abuelo luego de que fue a dejar el báculo sagrado en la torre Karin. Dicho de paso, había encontrado otras dos y estaban sobre un mueble de la casa.

Son Gine, la hija menor, también tenía 4 años. Era una niña muy juguetona, no actuaba como una niña. Ya que detesta jugar con muñecas. Era madura como ella lo era, pero heredó de su padre el lado juguetón. Vestía un polo purpura unos pantalones negros, así como unas botas negras. Es más, llevaba en su cabello un accesorio para que lo puntiagudo de este no la moleste tanto.

Ambos tenías sus colas a la vista. A ella nunca le molestó esa característica de sus hijos, aún recuerda que una graciosa les llamó raros cuando los llevó a sus chequeos anuales. La tuvieron que detener entre 5. Nadie se mete con sus pequeños.

-Lo sé niños. Pero deben ser pacientes. ¿Desean que les haga lo que le hago a tu padre?

Gohan se cubrió las orejas al recordar como su madre regañaba a su papá. Él la adora, pero sabe que con ella no puede correr ningún riesgo. También quería mucho a su papá, él siempre tenía tiempo para jugar. Gine por su lado, solo rio. Le daba risa esos momentos, donde su madre parecía mostrar quien manda. Es más, ella adora a su papá. Obviamente, ella es su princesa.

Gohan era como cualquier niño, aunque le gustaba leer los libros de su madre, pero su mamá quería que él fuera un niño más social, lo que ella no fue a su edad. Él había heredado su timidez natural con los extraños y eso la preocupa un poco. Por eso están haciendo esto, para que conozca gente nueva. Twilight sabe que él se lleva bien con Cadance, su mamá, Spike y sus amigas. Con Flurry tiene una relación algo ortodoxa, son eneamigos, es raro…

Con Gine, ella no tiene preocupación en lo que es la sociabilización. Porque ve que heredó mucho de su padre en ese aspecto. Pero lo que le preocupa es que no le importan los estudios. Los deja de lado, dado que ella prefiere jugar. Y eso la saca de sus casillas. Si, puede que ella no esté trabajando en lo que estudio. Pero al menos tiene una buena educación y quiere que su hija también la tenga. Pero… Al igual que su hermano menor, se lleva bien con toda la familia y amigos. Pero con Flurry… Son enemigas naturales. Al menos eso dice Flurry, quien jura que un día le ganará a esa mona.

Pero le basta por ahora que sus hijos estén sanos.

-No quejas. Vayan y llamen a su padre. Díganle que ya está todo listo para irnos.

-Si mamá. – Esa fue la respuesta conjunta de ambos.

Gohan y Gine fueron hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y fueron donde su padre, sabían dónde estaba. Twilight por su lado empezó a poner las cosas en orden para poder ir de una vez a Kame House, será tan divertido ver la cara de todos cuando vean a esos dos. Aunque…

-AU. Gine, me pisaste la cola.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Tú estás tras mío!

-¿Y? No significa que haya sido yo…

Soltó un suspiro… Esos dos…

* * *

Goku por su lado estaba meditando como siempre cuando puede. Lo hace porque es lo único que le da una tranquilidad cuando piensa en esa imagen. ¿Por qué le duele hacerlo? Siente que está olvidando a dos personas que lo querían mucho.

Abrió los ojos al oír a sus hijos llamarlo. Los vio correr hacia él, pero Gohan fue el que tropezó y cayó de cara. Gine en vez de ayudarlo, solo soltó una risa. Si, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa. Vio a Gohan pararse y limpiarse la ropa, al menos ya no llora. Mientras Gine se limpiaba la lágrima que se le había escapado.

Goku amaba a su familia. Él no entendía de esas cosas, pero ver a Gohan y Gine crecer cada día le daba una gran alegría, una que sólo se equipara cuando esta con Twilight. Ella había sido paciente con él, ella le había enseñado lo necesario para ser un padre para sus hijos y un esposo para ella. Lo admite tiene sus fallas, hay cosas que no capta. Pero da lo mejor de sí por ellos… aún entrena y aún ama pelear, pero su familia se había vuelto algo muy importante para él. Y por ello, siente que debe al menos recordar quienes son esos dos… siente que lo debe hacer.

-Papá, mamá dice que ya está todo listo para irnos.

-De acuerdo Gine. – se puso de pie y alzó a su hija en brazos para ponerla sobre sus hombros, mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo. – Esto será emocionante.

-Papá, ¿tus amigos son amables? – Goku sabía que Gohan había heredado la timidez de Twilight y eso la asustaba a ella un poco.

-Lo son, te lo aseguro. – Goku quería que Gohan fuera un poco más seguro de si mismo, algo que Gine era ya por naturaleza. Por ello quería entrenarlo en las artes marciales, pero Twilight le dijo que si lo hará, espere hasta que tenga 5 o 6. – No le digas a tu madre, pero ella, aunque lo niegue, también desea verlos.

Gohan sonrió al oír ello. Recuerda lo mucho que su madre decía sobre el riesgo de que aprenda las malas mañas de los amigos de su papá, pero al fin aceptó con una sonrisa. Gine por su lado, no tenía miedo de hallar gente nueva. Lo veía como algo genial, pero en eso… notó algo en su padre.

-Oye papá, ¿estas bien?

-¿Eh? Pues… Eso creo… tu madre se molestaría si oculto otro malestar.

Goku y sus hijos llegaron al fin a la casa, donde Twilight los esperaba con la comida que iban a llevar.

-¡Date prisa Goku, vamos a llegar tarde! – Si, Twilight era muy estricta con la puntualidad. Con un grito, Goku llamó a su nube voladora. Él sentó a Gohan y Gine primero sobre esta, Twilight fue la que subió para estar atrás de sus hijos para darles algo de soporte, luego de poner en la espalda de Goku la bolsa con los alimentos, para que él las lleve al volar.

-Muy bien, todo listo. – Goku volteó a ver su casa y por alguna razón, sintió que no la vería en un buen tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo Goku?

-Ahm… no… no es nada. – Twilight lo miro con sospecha y él sonrió. – No es nada. ¡Vamos nube voladora, sígueme!

La nube despegó luego de que el muchacho alzara vuelo y fue al cielo, llevando a toda la familia hacia Kame House. Nadie podría saber que del cielo caía algo. Algo que cambiaría la vida de Goku y los demás, para siempre.


	10. Verdad del Espacio

**Hola. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero tuve que ver Dragon Ball Z para poder darme las bases para esta saga, que en mi opinion, es de mis favoritas. Espero que les guste lo que verán. Como ya saben, tengo otros fics, asi que puede que la actulizacion no sea tna constante como lo hago normalmente. Pero siempre volveré para continuar la historia.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 10: Verdad del Espacio**

En una zona algo alejada de toda la civilización, del cielo algo había caído, parecía ser una nave espacial, pero de forma esférica. La puerta de esta se abrió para dar paso a su ocupante. A simple vista era un hombre que vestía una armadura algo rara, de cabello negro y largo y mirada muy penetrante. Tenía en su ojo izquierdo un aparato de color verde.

-No puedo creerlo. Este planeta está lleno de vida. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Kakarotto estos años? – el sujeto alzó vuelo para salir del orificio donde estaba.

Noto que uno de los habitantes del planeta lo apuntaba con un arma primitiva. Bah, que pérdida de tiempo, más al medir la fuerza de este con el aparato en su ojo. Un mísero poder de 5. El disparo que dio fue atrapado por el invasor con la mano, quien se lo devolvió sin perder tiempo.

Ya con la basura muerta, sabía que debía buscar al que era su objetivo central. El planeta estaba vivo, ese idiota no había cumplido su misión. Pero no importa, lo primero era hallarlo para luego ver que hacer.

Activo de nuevo el aparato para rastrear las señales de energía en este planeta. Había varias señales de poder, todas patéticas, aunque algunas pasaban de los 100. Pero había una muy poderosa a unos 4800 km. Debía ser…

-¡Ahí debe estar Kakarotto! – alzó vuelo para ir hacia dicha dirección y pedirle cuentas al idiota de su hermano menor.

* * *

Lejos de cualquier signo de civilización, Piccolo miraba lo que eran estas praderas que han sido su hogar por ya unos meses. Piccolo tenía la única meta de derrotar a Goku para hacerse de este planeta. Pero sabía que debe entrenar para ello. Aunque…

Volteó al sentir un poder enorme acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba. Era mucho más grande que cualquiera que había sentido. No solo ello, daba un aire oscuro, no podía ser Goku como creyó al inicio.

No esperó mucho al ver que su misterioso visitante hacía aparición y se posaba a unos pasos de él. No lo reconocía, pero no niega que es fuerte.

-Tú no eres quien busco. – el sujeto se mostró más que decepcionado. Pero Piccolo trataba de mantenerse fuerte y firme.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Deseas morir?

-Je, un poder de pelea de 322. Nada mal, pero no eres el oponente indicado para mí.

Piccolo se mostró molesto, era una ofensa hacia él. Atacó como debió hacer al inicio, con una ráfaga de Ki para enseñarle a ese sujeto con quien se mete. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque no le había hecho nada. Solo había levantado algo tierra. Vio a su oponente sonreír con burla, al mismo tiempo que este parecía querer atacarlo con toda la intención de matarlo.

-Deja que te muestre como es un ataque de verdad. - Justo cuando iba a atacar. - ¿Hm? Un nuevo poder se hace presente. Es un poder de más de 1000, ese debe de ser Kakaroto.

Le dio la espalda a su Piccolo, quien estaba aterrado por todo lo que había pasado. Piccolo solo lo vio irse rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentir alivio… Cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir que el aire le faltaba. No se pudo mover ni un milímetro, estaba paralizado del miedo… ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Quién era Kakarotto? ¿Y que desea realmente?

Piccolo se limpió el sudor de la cara antes de ponerse de pie y ver la dirección donde ese sujeto había ido. No podía dejar que ande libre por ahí, ese sujeto es una amenaza a sus planes, debe hallar el momento preciso para acabarlo. Lo mejor será seguirlo a una distancia segura. De ahí, verá que puede hacer…

* * *

Volar en este planeta era más sencillo de lo que él pensó en un principio. La gravedad era muy baja. Ahora entiende el porque es tan poblado y rico en materiales que otros mundos que ha visitado. Pero pensó al menos que el idiota de su hermano cumpliría el objetivo por el que fue mandado. A fin de cuentas, su madre y padre lo mandaron aquí por ello. ¿No?

Aún recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con ella…

_Flashback_

_-Escúchame bien Raditz, esto es de suma importancia. Tu padre y yo hemos mandado a tu hermano a un planeta muy lejos de aquí, se llama Tierra y está en la Galaxia Norte. Según los datos, es el planeta 4032-877._

_-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? No tengo interés en saber de ese debilucho._

_-¡No digas eso, es tu hermano y deben cuidarse entre ustedes! ¡Te digo esto en caso algo pase y tu padre no lo puedo recoger! ¿¡Me entiendes!?_

_-Si, si… - Raditz cortó la comunicación, no quería oír más quejas de su madre. _

_-¿Quién era Raditz? _

_-Mi madre comandante Nappa. Solo me daba información sin importancia, lamento el retraso._

_-Está bien niño. Pero que no pase de nuevo, el príncipe está deseoso de acabar con este planeta y probar sus poderes. Al parecer llegará a una nueva marca luego de esta conquista._

_Raditz asintió a las palabras de su comandante y camino en dirección hacia donde ellos iniciarían la conquista de este planeta. Le da igual lo que su débil madre le diga, además de que su padre era un imbécil… mucho menos le importa la existencia de su hermano menor, el Saiyajin más débil de la historia._

_Fin Flashback_

Raditz odiaba tener que venir a este lugar para recoger a su hermano menor. Su madre era alguien quien él no sentía ninguna clase de respeto, fue una mujer débil y mucho menos sintió respeto por su padre quien la eligió a ella sobre muchas mujeres mejores. Cuando oyó lo que le pasó al planeta, no sintió nada. Ni una pizca de sentimiento. Ellos eran una raza de guerreros y no deberían tener esos tontos apegos de los que tanto ha oído. Por ello, siguió su vida como si nada. Más por el hecho de que debían sobrevivir a lo que les había tocado a él y el resto.

Ahora, necesitaban de los servicios de su hermano para la conquista de un planeta, si bien su hermano es débil, no duda que la ayuda será mejor que nada. Solo debe de hallarlo, aunque haya manchado el orgullo de ser un Saiyajin.

* * *

En la pequeña isla, donde estaba Kame House, Bulma al fin había llegado al lugar. Ansiosa por ver a sus amigos luego de años. Aunque no olvida que también será la oportunidad perfecta para darle a Twilight la oportunidad que no pudo años atrás.

-¡Hola a todos! – la mujer entró a la casa, siendo recibida por el Maestro Roshi y Krillin, estaban preparando todo para la reunión que habría.

-Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Krillin noto que su amiga estaba distinta. - ¿Nuevo look?

-Algo así, debía cambiar de aires con todo el trabajo que tengo. Aunque este lugar no ha cambiado nada.

-Eres muy cruel, siempre decías que estabas ocupada con el trabajo y no viniste nunca a vernos. – el maestro tenía un vaso de cerveza. – Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes del resto?

-No más que ustedes. – Bulma dejo a un lado el pequeño paquete que tenía en mano, pero Krillin lo tomó para poder guardarlo.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Yamcha?

La pregunta tuvo un mal efecto, Bulma empezó a quejarse de él y de todo lo mal novio que era. Es más, ella misma admite que no le comentó que se iban a reunir aquí. Mejor para ella.

-Siempre andan peleando, deberías acabar ya esa relación Bulma. – la chica tenía que admitir que el viejo maestro tenía razón.

-Lo pensaré… ¿Dónde está Launch?

-Ella se fue tras Ten Shin Han hace años, no sabemos a dónde. Pero debe estar bien, creo…

Bulma asintió al captar que no iba a recibir más información. La verdad, le interesaba más ahora saber que fue de Goku y Twilight.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a esos dos. La última vez que los vi… Oí que Twilight no salió muy bien de la casa de su familia. Al parecer tuvo una discusión con su padre y hermano por su decisión de casarse. Espero que este mejor.

-Esa chica es fuerte, si puede tener a Goku bajo control, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Aunque no puedes negar que casarse con apenas 18 es una decisión que muchos ven como una locura.

Era verdad, Bulma detestaba dársela al maestro Roshi, pero la tenía. Aunque ahora debe de tener algo en que pensar.

-Por cierto, oí que hay mejoras en la Corporación. ¿Es cierto? – Krillin le hizo la pregunta a la mujer, quien asintió con una clara alegría.

-Así es. Mi padre contrato más personal, además de que… Créanlo o no, Twilight me ha estado ayudado en algunas cosas vía correo.

-¿Así? Pensé que no habían tenido contacto.

-Así es. – El viejo Maestro alzó una ceja al oír ello. – No hemos hablado directamente, pero si por correo. Le mandé algunas cosas sobre las capsulas y notó ciertas fallas que había. Además de que mandó algunas mejoras… Eso ayudó en la capacidad de producción de las cápsulas, obviamente le dimos una paga por sus servicios. Aún ahora, ella me escribió que prefería seguir en el campo que mudarse a la ciudad con su familia. Según ella, mejor para que Goku no destruya las cosas en ella. Además, que no desea cambiar el estilo de vida que ahora tienen. Aunque, en el último correo… me dijo que ella y Goku traerían unas sorpresas el día de hoy.

Eso si saco algo de duda en alumno y maestro, que veían a Bulma como queriendo que les diga de que habla, pero ni ella sabía de que estaba hablando su amiga.

Hasta que oyeron el sonido de algo pisando suelo afuera de la casa y también…

-Hey, ya hemos llegado. – Esa era la voz de Goku.

-Goku, sé más respetuoso al avisar nuestra llegada. – Y esa era Twilight.

Sin perder un solo segundo, todos salieron para ver a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban igual que hace 5 años, aunque Twilight vestía una blusa blanca y una falda purpura con botas negras. La chica se notaba en mejor forma que hace unos años, mostraba más musculatura en la zona de las piernas. Goku estaba igual, como si ningún año le hubiera pasado encima al muchacho.

-Hola a todos, veo que somos los últimos en llegar. – Twilight puso en el suelo lo que tenía en mano para ver a todos.

-Veo que están bien, me alegro… pero… - Bulma notó los dos infantes que iban con ellos. Un niño algo tímido y una niña que se mostraba muy curiosa en el lugar donde estaba.

-Bulma tiene razón. ¿Andan de cuidadores de niños?

-No Krillin. – Goku mostró a Gohan, quien estaba algo callado, y a Gine. – Ellos son mis hijos y los de Twilight.

Twilight tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de los 3. Esa era la expresión que esperaba, de seguro no esperaban que tuvieran hijos.

-Muy bien Gohan, Gine. Muestren sus buenos modales. – ella se arrodilló para darle a ambos un ligero empujón y hablen.

-Hola. – el niño hizo un saludo tradicional, bajando la cabeza. Y el saludo fue devuelto por el resto. Se veía que era muy… formal. Como lo era Twilight.

-¡Hola, un gusto! – la niña por su lado, solo dio un saludo más alegre con un saludo de mano. Eso hizo que los 3 amigos de Goku, vieran en ella algo del padre.

Ninguno asimilaba del todo que Goku fuera padre y que Twilight logre tenerlo lo suficientemente alineado para cumplir dicho rol. Bulma le indicó a Twilight que la siga, para que metan lo que trajeron a la casa. Y una vez dentro…

-Que bien guardado te lo tenías.

-No es nada de eso. No hubo oportunidad de contarlo y… no ha sido sencillo estos años.

-Lo imagino. Un hijo debe tomar su tiempo y sus gastos. Pero dos… Dios Twilight. – Twilight sabía que ella trataba de preguntar. - ¿Tan bueno fue para que tuvieras dos de una? – La sonrisa pícara de Bulma, sonrojo a Twilight un poco… Pero ella le devolvió la sonrisa de modo igual.

-Bueno… Al menos tengo algo de acción. Por lo que veo, Yamcha no está aquí… Así que significa que…

Sonrió con victoria, al ver que Bulma se quedó fría y murmuró una maldición… Parece que ya sabe de dónde Gine heredó su boca tan lisa.

-Bien. Tú ganas. Pero en serio Twilight… Se ve que estas feliz. Es más, creo que tener hijos puede ayudar un poco a Goku.

-Lo intenta Bulma. No es el padre del año. Pero se ve que quiere a sus hijos. Se da el tiempo de estar con ellos. Y Gohan lo adora… Gine ni que hablar, ella es la princesa, como le gusta decirse.

Bulma no pudo evitar reír al oír ello. Es más… parece que Twilight estaba muy feliz. Oh bueno, siente que ella tiene más suerte en el campo del amor que… bueno… Ella. Ambas dejaron las cosas que Twilight había traído y volvieron a salir.

Y al salir, se veía como Gine estaba sobre el caparazón de tortuga. Mientras Gohan acariciaba la cabeza de este. La niña reía al ver lo dura que era el caparazón de Tortuga.

-Gine, no lastimes a Tortura.

-Soy Tortuga….

-Oh… Perdón… - Goku nunca había olvidado esa costumbre de llamar así al fiel amigo de su maestro. Todos rieron al ver que su amigo no cambia.

-Ay Goku… Es bueno ver que las responsabilidades de padre no te han cambiado tanto. – Bulma se acercó a ambos niños. - Dime Gohan, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – se vio como el niño contó con sus dedos. Y justo cuando iba a responder.

-¡Tenemos 4! – Gine fue la que respondió, mostrando con su mano el número respectivo.

-Me hizo la pregunta a mí.

-¿Y? Eres muy lento.

-Y tú muy metiche.

-¿Qué…? ¡Repítelo!

Se vio como Gine se abalanzo sobre su hermano, quien al caer al suelo, no se dejó amedrentar por su hermana y empezaron a pelear… de nuevo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gine! – Twilight trató de detener a sus hijos, mientras Goku se daba una palmada en la frente. - ¡Gine deja de morder a tu hermano! ¡Gohan deja de jalarle el cabello a tu hermana! ¡AHORA!

El grito de la madre de ambos, bastó para que ambos se detengan y se separen… Voltearon sus caras para no ver al otro. Solo que Gine le dio un golpe a Gohan en el hombro y este la empujo en respuesta.

-¡YA! – pero su madre se puso en medio de ellos y los miró con molestia, algo que siempre los hacía parar.

-Wow… Se nota que Twilight los tiene en su lugar Goku.

-A veces pasa… No es raro verlos pelear. Twilight dice que no es bueno.

-¡Porque no lo es!

-Jajaja. Twilight, toma el consejo de este viejo. A veces es mejor que los hermanos peleen. Se ve que ellos solo lo hacen de juego, más no porque en verdad se detesten. ¿Verdad niños? – ambos infantes asintieron a las palabras del Maestro Roshi, quien sonrió. – Es más, ¿No tienen nada que decir?

-… Perdón… - Ambos se pidieron disculpas, algo que Twilight veía con sorpresa.

-Jaja. Se ve que son hijos de Goku. Él siempre ha tomado en cuenta las palabras del Maestro Rsohi. – Krillin sabía que, de entre los discípulos, Goku era quien siempre pidió más de los consejos de su maestro.

-No lo niego Krillin. Se parecen mucho a su padre. Heredaron varias cosas de mí, pero de Goku… Dios… Comen igual que él.

-Jajaja, también me sorprendió ver ello. Más al ver que Twilight aprendió a cocinar para alimentar mejor a Gohan y Gine. Fue un largo camino… - Goku aún recordaba esos días en que Twilight quemó el agua… No sabe como pasó, pero hasta él sabe que eso no es posible…

-Di algo más y no comerás hoy. – Todos rieron al ver la expresión del joven ante la amenaza de su esposa. – Y cocinar es algo que debí aprender para calmar la bestia que tienes de estómago.

-Jaja, Goku, se nota que esta jovencita es muy estricta. No pudiste elegir mejor. – el maestro Roshi vio como ambos niños se acercaron al mar, algo más calmados entre ellos. Fue en eso que todos notaron las colas en ambos y los que sabían de la habilidad de Goku cuando tenía esa cola al ver la luna llena… Oh demonios…

-Ahm, Goku… pregunta… ¿Tus hijos no actúan raro en… ciertas noches?

-¿Noches?

-Sí. Lo que Bulma trata de decir es que… ¿Ha pasado algo en las noches de luna llena?

-Maestro Roshi, le informo que yo llevo a mis hijos a dormir muy temprano y no salen en las noches por los animales que puede haber en la zona donde vivimos. – Twilight vio a los 3 respirar aliviados, Goku estaba confundido y ella sospecha que saben algo y no se lo han dicho. - ¿Por qué?

-¡Por nada! – Sospechoso…

-Pasando a otro tema. ¿Los entrenaran para que sepan pelear? – Krillin hizo la pregunta mientras veían a Gine hacer un castillo de arena y Gohan recolectar pequeñas conchas.

-Twilight me pidió que espere al menos un año más para hacerlo. Según ella es para que estén más preparados físicamente.

-Oh, yo pensé que no querrías que ninguno siga los pasos de su padre.

-No es eso Bulma. Si bien no quiero que ninguna sea como lo es Goku en relación a las peleas, sé que algo de actividad física es buena para un niño. Siempre y cuando no interrumpa con sus estudios, no diré no. – Todos, excepto Goku, la vieron con asombro. - ¿Qué? No soy un ogro, mis hijos tiene todo el derecho de elegir que hacer con su vida. Es más, Gine parece algo más interesada en los deportes que Gohan.

Luego de unos minutos, Gohan volvió con ellos con lo que había recolectado en mano y Bulma notó que en su sombrero estaba la esfera de 4 estrellas. Twilight les comentó que también tiene la de tres y seis en casa. Al principio pensaron si estaban planeando desear algo en especial, pero no era así. Goku no era de esas cosas y Twilight estaba feliz con su vida actual. En eso, vieron como Gine lanzó una roca al mar, haciendo un puchero al ver que no lograba hacer que dé saltitos.

Krillin sonrió al ver ello, se acercó a la orilla y lanzo una pequeña roca al mar y Goku hizo lo mismo. La diferencia de fuerza era notable, el maestro Roshi lo noto y pudo ver que Goku era más fuerte de lo que fue hace años. Twilight notó como Bulma parecía negar con la cabeza por lo que vio. Gine solo dio unos aplausos al ver lo fuerte que era su papá. Ella admiraba eso de él. Todos sabían que Goku nunca dejaría de entrenar, era más de familia ahora, pero seguía siendo él.

Fue en eso que los que podían sentir las presencias de Ki y su poder, notaron que algo se le acercaba a gran velocidad y era muy fuerte. Goku en ese momento de pánico, empujo un poco a Gine para que vaya con Twilight, quien había jalado a su otro hijo hacia ella y lo puso contra sus piernas, ella también lo había sentido. El poder… no era algo que hayan sentido nunca.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, alguien ya estaba frente a ellos. No se le notaba nada amigable, era el origen del poder. Goku se puso en frente de sus amigos y familia, ese sujeto…

-Al fin te encuentro. Se nota lo mucho que has crecido, Kakarotto.

Goku se tensó al oír ese nombre, Twilight hizo lo mismo. Era ese nombre que tenía a Goku en suspenso tantos años en sus sueños y este sujeto sabía de este. ¿Por qué?

-Si, te reconocí con solo verte. Eres idéntico a tu padre, pero tienes la expresión de tu madre.

-¿Qué…?

-¿¡Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo!? ¿¡Por qué sigue esta raza con vida cuando tu misión era acabar con ella!? ¡Explícate!

¿Misión…? Goku se tomó la cabeza al volver a sentir que esa imagen iba hacia él, solo que la imagen era más clara. Esas dos personas tenían rostros, el hombre era como él y la mujer tenía una mirada amable… ellos eran… Volvió a la realidad al ver como Krillin se acercaba a ese sujeto, diciéndole que se vaya y que no moleste. Fue en eso que…

-¡No te le acerques Krillin!

Goku y el resto vieron como Krillin fue golpeado por algo y fue mandado hacia Kame House, destruyendo algo de la pared. El chico estaba vivo, pero Goku vio algo que no espero ver… una cola. Como la que él tuvo años y también la que sus hijos tienen ahora. Supo de inmediato, que esto tendría que ver con él…

-Veo que ya sabes que soy. Y también tu identidad real. – Raditz movía su cola como dando muestra de que no era un humano.

-¿Mi identidad? ¿De que estas hablando? – Goku miro a su esposa de forma discreta y ella tomó a sus hijos con más fuerza en sus brazos. Ambos muy asustados por lo que habían visto.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Hasta has olvidado que eres Kakarotto? – De nuevo ese nombre, ¿Por qué lo sabe él?

-No sé de estas hablando. No tengo idea de quien eres, pero entiendo esto de una vez. Mi nombre es Son Goku. – Goku quería negar ese nombre, no quería que lo llamaran así… pero en el fondo sentía que no lo podía rechazar. Porque la voz de esa mujer, llena de cariño y tristeza se lo decía con tanto afecto… Por ello, a su vez, no quería que este sujeto lo llame así, no con ese tono lleno de arrogancia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir ello!? – la expresión del invasor paso a ser una de rabia.

Goku iba a decir algo, cuando sintió como Gohan, quien se zafo de su madre, lo tomaba del pantalón. Él puso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y trato de que lo suelte. Quería que vaya con su madre y su hermana, con Twilight estaría más a salvo… Rayos, esto no le está gustando nada.

-Kakarotto. ¿Acaso recibiste un golpe en la cabeza?

-¿Qué…? – Goku aprovecho en hacer que Gohan lo suelte, para que Twilight se lo lleve con ella de nuevo.

-¡Responde, necesito que me lo digas!

-SI, no recuerdo mucho… pero recibí un fuerte golpe cuando era niño. Y tengo la cicatriz para probarlo.

-Lo que imagine, eso lo explica todo.

-¿¡Que tiene que ver!?

-Goku. – el maestro Roshi interrumpió al joven y tuvo la atención de todos. – Recuerdo algo que tu abuelo Gohan me comentó, cuando me dijo que en las montañas hallo a un niño con armadura y cola perdido en el bosque. Como decidió tenerlo bajo su cuidado, pero que optaba por ser violento de vez en cuando. Y como un día, por accidente, se cayó de un acantilado y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ese niño sobrevivió por su propia fortaleza y al despertar, toda actitud violenta en él desapareció.

-¿Ese niño era yo…? ¿Mi abuelo… él dijo eso? – Roshi asintió a la pregunta de su discípulo.

-¿¡Pero que tiene que ver Goku con este tipo!? – La pregunta de Bulma era válida, ¿Quién era?

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Por qué sabes de ese nombre!? ¡Dime que sabes! – Goku deseaba saber la verdad tras ese nombre y esos dos seres, quiere recordar a esos 2.

-En verdad eres patético al haber olvidado todo. Pero ya que, como pago por decirte la verdad deberás trabajar mucho más duro. Ese será tu pago.

Vieron como Krillin al fin se recuperó y este advirtió que este sujeto no era normal, su poder estaba fuera de serie. Y el mismo Goku admite que está asustado, nunca le había pasado esto… pero su miedo viene más porque su familia está aquí.

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad Kakarotto, tú no eres humano. No perteneces a este mundo. Tu planeta de origen es Vegeta, eres miembro de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo. Eres un Saiyajin y yo soy tu hermano mayor, soy Raditz. Y el nombre de nuestro padre era Bardock y el de nuestra madre era Gine, todos Saiyajines como lo eres tú.

¿Saiyajin? ¿Bradock y Gine? ¿Sus padres? Por alguna razón, sintió que todo tenía más sentido ahora. Twilight por su lado no lo podía creer, su esposo era de una especia que no era de la Tierra, era un alien. Miro a sus hijos y supo que ambos eran un mestizo de Saiyajin y humano… Tantas verdades le estaban cayendo de golpe. Pero daba una explicación ahora… Más al ver a su hija… De modo inconsciente, Goku recordaba a su madre, su nombre… Por eso le dio ese nombre a su hija. Mientras que los amigos de Goku no podían aún procesar que su amigo fuera un alien.

-¿¡Goku es del espacio!? ¿¡Y tú eres su hermano!?

-No puede ser, tu hermano.

Goku quería negar lo que este sujeto le decía, pero las imágenes en su cabeza eran cada vez más claras. La mujer, Gine, lo abrazaba y le pedía perdón… Mientras que el hombre, Bardock, le decía que espere a que él vaya por él… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué está aquí entonces si ellos…!?

-¿¡Por qué está aquí entonces!? ¡Debes de saberlo, ¿no?! – Twilight hizo la pregunta, porque sabía que su esposo estaba con la misma duda.

-Mujer perspicaz. La respuesta es simple… Kakarotto fue mandado aquí con una sola misión, acabar con la vida de este planeta. – Eso no se lo espero nadie, Goku por su lado trataba de seguir teniendo en calma sus pensamientos. Este sujeto sabe la verdad sobre él, debe de tener cuidado. – Los Saiyajin somos una raza guerrera que va de planeta en planeta, destruyendo los habitantes de este para luego vender el planeta al mejor postor. Planetas donde hay enemigos poderosos es donde van los adultos, pero en planetas tan débiles como estos… los bebés como tú son perfectos.

No lo podían creer, mandaban bebés para hacer tales cosas. Twilight abrazo a sus hijos con mayor fuerza, no podía imaginar lo que esto significa para Goku. Los secretos de su familia y su raza, no lo podían digerir con tanta calma. Ella conocía a su esposo, él no era como esos monstruos gracias al golpe que se dio, pero pudo serlo…

-Kakarotto, tú pudiste haber acabado con cada habitante de este planeta inmundo en unos años. Si no hubieras olvidado la orden que te dieron. – Raditz observo el cielo y sonrió complacido al notar que… - Si, es una buena fortuna que la luna sea visible desde aquí.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Luna en esto?

-¡Eres un idiota, nosotros los Saiyajin podemos mostrar todo nuestro poder cuando vemos la Luna llena!

Krillin, Bulma y el Maestro Roshi recordaron los momentos en que Goku se transformaba en ese mono gigante. Con que eso era… la razón era porque era parte de la bilogía de dicha raza. Twilight miro a sus amigos confusa. ¿Por qué tienen miedo? Pero Goku volvió a sacudir la cabeza al recordar las palabras de ese hombre.

_-No veas la luna llena por ningún motivo._

-Él… - Goku sentía que estaba cerca de saber lo que necesita. Pero Raditz lo saco de sus pensamientos con unas palabras.

-¿¡Y tu cola!? ¿¡Que le paso a tu cola!?

-Perdí mi cola hace años.

-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Eso explica porque te llevas bien con estos humanos tan patéticos!

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Me importa menos si eres mi hermano mayor o si soy del espacio! ¡Tal vez nací con un nombre distinto, pero ahora soy Goku y este es mi hogar! ¡Y detesto cuando me llamas de ese modo!

Raditz alzó una ceja al notar que su hermano no rechazaba el nombre, más bien no quería que él lo dijera. ¿Será posible? A Raditz le importo poco las palabras del anciano y del calvo, ellos defendiendo a Goku, quien solo miraba a su hermano con mucha seriedad. Pero este seguía con el mismo pensamiento, el hecho de que él no había olvidado todo. Aún…

-Dime Kakaroto.. ¿Recuerdas a nuestra madre y nuestro padre? – Goku se tensó al oírla pregunta. – Ya veo. Tal vez el golpe borro tu misión, pero una parte de ti aún los tiene presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Goku vio a Raditz dar unos pasos al frente, al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo.

-Como dije antes, eres idéntico a nuestro padre. El mismo peinado y demás, pero tienes los ojos y expresión de nuestra madre. Ella era débil, pero al mismo tiempo… parecía ser distinta a los demás de nuestra raza. Veo que heredaste eso de ella también. – Raditz noto que todos se sorprendieron al oír ello, creían que todos los Saiyajin eran monstruos. – Un día, nuestro planeta fue destruido por un enorme meteoro. Nuestra madre y padre debieron saber ello y por eso te mandaron aquí. Nuestra madre siempre hablaba de ti… por eso debió mandarte lejos. Ahora todo tiene sentido, nunca recibiste la orden de acabar con este mundo. Nuestros padres solo pensaron en salvarte. Y también comprendo por qué el golpe en la cabeza te cambió totalmente, eres como ella en el término de la personalidad, amable y dócil. Que patético…

-¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así de tu madre!? ¿¡No te importa que tus padres murieran!?

-Para nada mujer, los Saiyajin somos una raza guerrera. Los sentimientos no son importantes, claro que nuestros padres fueron un caso muy raro, su relación era única. Pero por eso eran débiles. – Twilight no pudo creer lo que oyó, este sujeto no siente nada por la muerte de sus padres. – En la actualidad existen solo 4 saiyajines, yo, dos que están en otro planeta y tú. En uno de nuestros viajes, descubrimos un buen planeta para conquistar, pero éramos solo tres. Y en eso recordé lo que nuestra madre me dijo.

-¿Nuestra madre…?

-Ella me pidió que, si les pasaba algo, cuidara de ti. Me dio igual lo que me dijo y me olvide de ti… hasta ahora. Justo ahora que necesitamos de tus servicios.

Goku trataba de tener su mente en orden, pero era difícil. Era de una raza guerrera, un Saiyajin, tenía un hermano mayor. Sus padres lo mandaron lejos para evitar que muera en la destrucción del planeta donde nació. Sus padres… lo querían, ellos lo salvaron. Por eso las imágenes, quería recordarlos… Ahora que lo hace, sabe que no todos los Saiyajin son como su hermano quiere dar a entender. Por ello…

-¡No me importa! ¡Lárgate!

-Je… Veo que aún te rehúsas a cooperar. Bien. – Raditza pasó a ver a los dos niños que estaban con Twilight. – Oh. ¿Esos dos son tus hijos y ella tu mujer…?

-¡N-NO! – Goku negó que los conociera, no puede dejar que él…

-Pero se ven las colas en esos dos mocosos. Signo de su herencia… de tu sangre. Y el parecido que la niña tiene con esa mujer… Jajaja. Ya veo. – Raditz empezó a caminar hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que Twilight ponía a sus hijos detrás de ella.

-¡No te les acerques! – Goku lanzó un golpe hacia su hermano, quien le esquivó con suma facilidad, solo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago con tal fuerza, que lo hizo caer hacia atrás varios metros. Fuera de combate, sin aire… y con un dolor más que horrible.

-¡Papá! – Tanto como Gohan como Gine se zafaron del agarre de su madre, al ver a su padre herido.

Corrieron hacia él. Pero lo que ninguno esperó, fue que Raditz tomara a ambos en sus brazos. Haciendo que Gohan llore por el miedo, pero Gine tratando de zafarse, aun a pesar de las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

-Lo ves hermano. La clara diferencia en nuestros poderes.

Goku alzó la vista con algo de dificultad… Vio a sus hijos en manos de este sujeto… este hombre que dice ser su hermano… Y eso le daba asco… le daba… rabia…

-¡Deja a mis niños!

Raditz pasó a ver a Twilight, solo para alzar la cola y darle a la chica un golpe en la cara. El grito de los demás, mostraba que fue un golpe fuerte. Ver a su esposa en el suelo, solo hizo que la ira en Goku crezca. Miró a su hermano, quien se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos de su hermano. No estaba muerto… el instinto Saiyajin de su hermano seguía con vida. Y era fuerte… más que el suyo o el de esos dos… No lo admitirá, pero siente algo de miedo al ver esos ojos.

-Veo que tienes aún deseos de luchar hermano… Bien, haremos esto de un modo más simple. Te daré una oportunidad de salvar a tus hijos. Si es que para el día de mañana, me traes 100 cadáveres humanos.

Goku lo vio con horror… ¿100? ¿Está loco? Él no puede…

-Claro, si es que te importa la vida de mis sobrinos. – Raditz alzó a ambos niños, haciendo que estos se asusten más. – Recuerda esto hermano… Es tu única oportunidad.

-No… Gohan… Gine…

Raditz se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿le había puesto a la niña el nombre de su madre? Pasó a verla con más claridad… y veía algo de ella en esta mocosa. Y eso le daba asco. Su débil madre… Pero en eso sintió como su hermano lo tomaba del talón, como queriendo evitar que se vaya.

-No… Devuélvemelos… Devuélveme a mis hijos…

¿Por qué un Saiyajin como él siente ese apego emocional? No lo entiende, es más que absurdo. Por lo que pateo la mano de su hermano y alzó vuelo.

-¡NO! ¡Gohan! ¡Gine! – la pareja de su hermano se puso de pie, al ver que él se iba con ambos mocosos.

-¡Recuerda esto hermano! ¡Es tu última oportunidad! ¡No me falles Kakarotto!

-¡No! ¡Papá, ayuda!

-¡Mamáaaaaaa!

Solo pudieron ver como el Sayajin se iba con ambos infantes. Goku se puso de pie como pudo y camino unos pasos… Maldijo todo lo que había, se sentía débil y patético. Oía los gritos de desesperación de su esposa y como sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo a estar de pie. Pero él solo quería ir y salvarlos… Salvar a sus hijos de ese sujeto…

-¡Nube voladora! – Llamó a su fiel nube, que apareció frente a él en un instante. Camino hacia ella, listo para emprender vuelo. Pero…

-¿¡Que haces!? – El Maestro Roshi lo detuvo, al igual que Krillin. - ¡No vayas! ¡No ganarás nada! ¡Te matará!

El muchacho se detuvo en seco. Las palabras de su maestro sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Él siempre había una fuente de sabiduría para él, a pesar de los claros defectos que tiene.

-Piensa Goku. ¿Crees que yendo como estás lograrás algo? – Krillin tiene razón… Tienen razón…

No tiene la fuerza para ganar. No puede ni salvar a sus hijos… no puede hacer nada…

-¡Maldición! – Se arrodilló y dio varios golpes al suelo, signo de su rabia. Era tal la fuerza con que golpeaba, que su mano se vio algo lastimada. - ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

Twilight quien aún no creía lo que había pasado, pasó a ver a su esposo. Bulma la sostenía, para evitar que la situación la haga sentirse peor. Pero al ver a su esposo, al ver lo destrozado que estaba…. En su vida lo había visto de ese modo. Y le dolía.

Ella sabía de primera mano, lo mucho que Goku quería a sus hijos. De seguro eran lo más que le importaba junto con ella. Y no haberlos podido defender. Al ver que su fuerza era inútil contra el hombre que era su hermano…

Dios… su hermano. Ahora ella misma pensaba que su propio hermano, Shinning, era el hermano del año. Él se preocupaba por ella. Pero este Raditz… Lo odia… Lo odia a morir. Por el daño que le ha hecho a su familia… a sus hijos… a su esposo. Quien seguía de rodillas, viendo el suelo.

Pensó en lo dicho por ese sujeto… La madre de ambos. Goku aún la recordaba de cierto modo. No totalmente, pero algo de ella seguía en él… Algo de las palabras de sus padres, vivían en él. Él debió de oír el nombre de su madre de niño, por eso… Debió recordarlo en el momento que se lo dio a su hija. ¿Qué clase de madre debió ser ella? Se ve que Goku la debía de querer y mucho… Al menos de un modo casi inconsciente.

-Goku… - Twilight se arrodilló al lado de su esposo y… - Goku…

-No pude hacer nada…

-No Goku. Nosotros fuimos los inútiles. No pudimos…

-No Maestro… Nada lo hubiera cambiado…. Ese sujeto… Es más fuete que todos juntos… - Goku se puso a ver el mar y se le veía tan cansado.

-Esto es horrible. Tienes una familia… Y tu hermano es un ser tan horrible. – Bulma sentía que no había más que decir.

Ella sabía que Goku siempre se preguntó quiénes eran sus padres. Recuerda que una vez le dijo que no le importaba. Pero a su vez, recuerda que de niño… vio a unos niños jugando con sus padres y… vio algo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Y esto es lo que recibe como respuesta…

-Me niego a creer que ellos hayan sido como él. – Goku solo tiene esa imagen de ellos… Solo una. Pero le decía tanto. Por eso… - Debo salvar a Gohan y Gine. No dejaré que ese sujeto se salga con la suya.

-¿Y cómo lo derrotarás Goku? – Su maestro tenía razón… ¿Cómo…?

-… La cola. – Todos pasaron a ver a Twilight, quien estuvo en silencio varios segundos. – Una vez, me dijiste que tu cola era un punto débil. Uno que entrenaste para superar. Dime, ¿Crees que él lo haya hecho?

-… No. – Goku podía ver arrogancia en su hermano. Una que mostraba que no creía que la cola fuera un punto débil. Él no entrenó la debilidad, hasta que su abuelo le dijo que lo hiciera… - Puede servir. Puedo tomar su cola y perderá todo su poder.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es la única posibilidad que se me ocurre en estos momentos. – Goku se puso de pie… - Es la única salida. Pero no creo poder hacerlo solo.

-No pienses que no te vamos a ayudar Goku. – Vio a su maestro acercarse. – Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Es cierto. Somos tus amigos Goku. Y Twilight lo es también. Por supuesto que ayudaremos para salvar a los niños. – Krillin sabía que no había otra salida, era el único modo en que podían hacer algo. – Bulma… si algo pasa, usa las esferas del dragón…

-No Krillin… eso no servirá… Shen Long ya los revivió a ti y el maestro una vez… no le puedes pedir que cumpla ese deseo de nuevo.

Esa revelación de información, los dejó helados. Así que… si mueren esta vez… es definitivo. Pero eso no los haría amedrentarse… Lo iban a hacer… Aunque deban…

-Si ese es el plan que tienen, no servirá. – la voz de alguien los hizo alzar la vista. – Al menos no sin la ayuda adecuada.

-¡Piccolo! – En efecto, era Piccolo. El enemigo de Goku hace 5 años. Quien bajó del cielo para estar a unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Piccolo? – Goku vio a su rival, quien sonrió al ver la cara de miedo de la mayoría. Excepto de su rival y de su esposa.

-Vine tras la pista de ese sujeto. Su poder es algo fuera de este mundo. Algo muy peligroso… y que sin duda interfiere con mis planes.

-¿Así…?

-Ya debes de haberlo sentido. Es muy fuerte… Para ti o para mí. Pero creo que juntos… podemos lograr algo.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Twilight dio paso al frente, sorprendiendo a todos. - ¿Sugieres que mi esposo y tú hagan equipo?

-Je… Veo que tu esposa es muy lista Goku. Pero sí… Esa es mi idea. – Piccolo caminó hacia su rival, quien no se mostraba preocupado. – Ninguno le ganará por separado. Pero juntos… puede que haya una oportunidad.

-Es una propuesta… interesante. – Goku miraba a su rival con una sonrisa. – Bien. Creo que es lo más sensato.

-¡Goku! – Twilight tomó a su esposo de la mano. - ¿Estás seguro? Él…

-Piccolo puede ser muchas cosas. Pero no es tonto. Sabe que necesita ayuda esta vez. Y yo se la puedo dar. – el mencionado sonrió a esas palabras. – Tranquila. Iré por Gohan y Gine. Los traeré de vuelta.

La chica solo asintió. Recibió un beso en los labios, para ver como su esposo le pedía a Bulma el radar del dragón. Claro. Gohan tiene una esfera en su gorra. Eso puede ayudar a saber donde están.

-¿Crees poder seguir el ritmo de mi nube?

-Hmph. Mi técnica de vuelo es mejor que ese algodón volador tuyo.

Vieron como tanto Goku y Piccolo emplearon vuelo. Yendo en la dirección donde debería estar Raditz… Y ella no podía negar el mal presentimiento que tenía en esos segundos.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien. – Bulma se puso a su lado, como tratando de ser un apoyo moral para ella.

-No cabe duda de que esto es algo que nunca esperé ver. Esos dos luchando. No cabe duda de que hemos visto el nacimiento del equipo más fuerte de este mundo. – El Maestro Roshi veía esto con algo de positivismo. Pero ella no podía…

Se sentía impotente. El no poder hacer más que ver… Y… Eso iba a cambiar luego de esto. No sabe como. Pero jura que hallará el modo de ayudar a su esposo si algo así se da de nuevo.

-Oigan. Vamos, hay que ir tras esos dos. Vi las coordenadas donde Goku marcó la esfera.

A las palabras de Bulma, todos subieron a la nave que ella había sacado. Siente que… hoy será un día más horrible aún.


	11. VS Raditz

**Muy bien, es el momento de la verdad. Hora de escribir uno de los momentos que marco mi infancia. Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi. En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 11: VS Raditz**

Luego de lo que parecieron ser varios minutos de vuelo, Raditz al fin volvió al lugar donde estaba su nave. Con los dos mocosos aún llorando. Eran peores que esas alimañas de ese planeta que conquistó hace tiempo. Esas cosas eran ruidosas, pero estos niños no están tan lejos de superarlos. En especial el niño… ¿No se supone que son las niñas las más quejonas?

-¡Ya cállense! – Alzó a ambos enanos para verlos a la cara. - ¡Digan más y les juro que les corto el cuello!

-¡Eres malo! – La niña agitó sus manos para tratar de hacerle algo, lo admite… esta niña tiene el espíritu de un Saiyajin a pesar de ser una simple híbrida. - ¡Mi papá te dará una lección!

-Je. Su padre es un debilucho.

-¡No es cierto, mi papá es fuerte! – Al parecer el niño si tiene algo de valor. Al menos, cuando se trata de hablar de Kakaroto. Se ve que los mocosos lo aprecian.

-Bah. No estoy para oír sus tonterías. Es más, creo que lo mejor será que… Se queden en un lugar donde no me van a molestar.

Raditz miró su nave. Sabía que los sonidos no salen de esta, sus filtros son más que buenos. Camino en dirección de su transporte. Ignorando las quejas de los mocosos, solo para abrir la nave y lanzar en el interior primero al mocoso, quien se quejó para llorar con más fuerza. Y justo cuando iba a lanzar a la niña…. La muy maldita lo mordió… En su vida le había pasado algo así, pero por ese atrevimiento la lanzó hacia la nave con más fuerza. Solo para cerrar la entrada de su nave y darse media vuelta para poder ir a buscar algo de comer. Ojalá este planeta tengo alimentos pasables.

Dentro de la pequeña nave, Gohan vio al tipo malo irse volando. Le grito para que los saque de ahí. Pero al ver que no estaba, que estaba ahí… atrapado… Sus ganas de llorar volvieron. Solo para recordar que su hermana…

-¡Gine! – el pequeño fue con su hermana, quien se sobaba la cabeza… al mismo tiempo que contenía sus propias lágrimas. - ¿Estás bien?

-*Sniff* No… *Sniff* ¡Me dolió! – La niña empezó a llorar, algo que sorprendió a su hermano en gran medida.

Él era el llorón de ambos, como ella le gustaba hacerle recordar. Rara vez la había visto llorar, solo cuando mamá está muy molesta con ella. O cuando quiere algo con ímpetu. Pero nunca por otra razón.

Recuerda que su mamá una vez le dijo que, como el mayor de ambos, debe de estar ahí para su hermana menor. Quien puede parecer muy madura y fuerte, pero es una niña de su edad… que tendrá miedo sin dudar. Y verla llorar, le hacía ver que era cierto…

Se sentó al lado de ella, a pesar de que él también tenía miedo. La abrazó con un brazo, haciendo que ella se apegue más a él. No podía llorar ahora. Debía estar fuerte para ella. Debía de…. serlo ahora, más que nunca.

-Quiero a mamá y papá…. – Gine nunca lo demostraba, pero le gustaba ser la más mimada de ambos. Quería mucho a mamá. Pero adoraba a papá. Y sabe que él piensa igual.

-Yo también… - Gohan contuvo su propio llanto, porque estaba más que seguro que llorar ahora no servirá de nada… solo quedaba esperar y ver que pasaba.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el cielo, Goku seguía sobre su nube voladora, la cual lo llevaba hacia su objetivo, estaba pensando una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado recientemente. Su familia de nacimiento, de la cual no tenía memoria más sólo unas imágenes que no tenían sentido, las voces de sus padres, distintas a las de Raditz ya que siente el cariño que ellos tenían hacia él con lo poco que interactuaron.

Si, soñó noches con ellos en más de una vez y ha sido a manos de su malvado hermano mayor que ha aprendido de su origen. Un Saiyajin. No era humano. Nunca lo fue… Nunca perteneció a este planeta. Pero con los años, se sintió más humano… Tal vez la influencia de su abuelo desde niño fue lo que marcó su… vida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado ni nunca se hubiera dado ese golpe en la cabeza? ¿Habría destruido todo por lo que una vez peleo? ¿A su maestro? ¿Krillin, Bulma?... ¿Twilight? Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso. No lo quiere pensar… no lo quiere imaginar. No quiere… Imaginar ser el que pudo ocasionar la destrucción de este planeta. Quería negar que algo de él… pudo ser malvado y cruel.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que no desea negar lo que es… No puede, no quiere… Porque sería negar a esa memoria de dos personas que lo quisieron más que a nada. De esos dos, que en solo unas palabras… Mostraron que lo querían. Pero pensar que su hermano era el tipo de personas que él desprecia…

Se sobo el ojo, recordar sus rostros ahora le daban unas ganas de llorar. Y eso era raro en él…

-Escucha Goku, lo mejor será ir y atacar de frente. – Piccolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, este estaba cerca de él. – Ese sujeto ya debe saber que vamos tras él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En el rostro viste que tiene una máquina muy rara. Esa cosa parece ser una especie de rastreador, le permite ver y saber el poder de pelea del oponente. En pocas palabras…

-Sabe que vamos hacia él. Rayos… No nos queda más que atacar de frente.

Piccolo notó que Goku estaba más mortificado de lo que creyó en un inicio.

-No pensé que fueras de los que se preocupan por sus lazos familiares.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que siempre te tome como alguien que pone los deseos de pelear sobre cualquier cosa. ¿No es por eso por lo que vives?

Goku no miro a su rival, más bien no puede negar que una vez fue así. Pero ahora él…

-Cuando conocí a Twilight, ella me enseñó que los lazos que tenemos con los demás son importantes. Cuando Gohan y Gine nacieron, supe lo que era querer algo por el simple hecho de que exista. Con mis amigos, aprendí lo que es la amistad… de mis padres, quienes no conocí, sé que es amar algo más allá de la muerte. – Goku sabía que ha cambiado, piensa más en los demás sin perder su sed de lucha. – Ese sujeto tal vez sea mi hermano, pero no siento ningún cariño por él… no luego de que amenazó a mi esposa, hijos y amigos… debo detenerlo, cueste lo que me cueste.

Piccolo río al oír las palabras de su enemigo, pero no podía negar que tenía razón. Debían acabar con Raditz para luego prepararse para lo que sea que venga. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, estaban cerca.

* * *

Raditz había dado una vuelta por la zona. Algo que siempre hacía para evaluar el ambiente del planeta donde estaba, ver lo que les podía ofrecer. Además de buscar algunas cosas para poder comer. Algo que nunca debía de faltar.

Y tras ir a cazar algo para comer al mismo tiempo que pensaba que podía hacer mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermano. Tomó todo lo que necesitaba de la casa del humano que mato y también mato un animal salvaje para comer de él. Admite que estaba delicioso… No se halla algo de esta calidad en otras partes del espacio. La carne era jugosa. Muy fácil de morder. No como esos animales de ese planeta lleno de insectos.

Observo lo que tenía en mano. Una de las frutas que había en la zona, era distinta a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pero era eso o nada. Le dio un mordisco a la fruta que tenía en mano, admitiendo para sí que estaba deliciosa, mientras que pensaba algunas cosas.

-Es increíble pensar que un planeta tan primitivo como ese tenga un ambiente tan bueno. Será vendido a un excelente precio. Además de que… - Paso a ver donde estaban esos dos mocosos. – Increíble, podemos unir nuestros genes con las de las mujeres humanas, eso es algo que no esperaba. Y me sorprende más que esos niños hayan nacido sanos. Oh bueno…

No era raro pensar que… en el pasado, él y sus compañeros trataron de que hayan más Saiyajin, pero por lo que vieron en todos sus intentos… el gen no era compatible con ninguna raza con la que se habían encontrado. Al menos hasta ahora. Parece que los humanos si son compatibles con ellos. Y en un nivel tan alto, que puedan nacer híbridos. Esa era una buena noticia… O quizás tenga que ver con la mujer de Kakaroto, se veía que la chica tenía carácter cuando trató de detenerlo. Je, se ve que en el fondo, el tonto de su hermano no ha olvidado sus instintos. A todo Saiyajin le gusta una mujer de carácter. No como ella… Su madre…

Ese hilo de pensamientos lo hizo pensar en lo que su madre habría pensado. No la recuerda tanto, más porque siempre busco no interactuar con ella por ser una mujer débil. Se tomó la cara al recordar un golpe de su padre hacia él por haberle dicho algo a su madre.

-_¡No le hables así a tu madre! ¡Discúlpate!_

Recuerda el dolor y la expresión de ira y decepción de su padre. A su vez como su madre lo defendió a pesar de lo que dijo. Ella era mujer muy rara… y su padre aún más. La relación de ambos era una rareza en el planeta y nunca la entendió por más que su madre se la explico. No le veía el caso a algo tan ridículo como el amor y la lealtad.

Aunque no niega que si algo aprendió de ellos, es que ser débil era muerte segura. Su padre era el mejor guerrero del planeta fuera de la realeza y murió sólo por estar con una mujer débil. Kakaroto parece seguir ese camino. Por ello…

-¿Hmm? – el rastreador marcó algo. Dos fuentes de energía de un poder de… - ¿710 y 690 de poder de pelea? ¿Dónde?

Miro a todos lados y tras unos segundos de buscar, según el rastreador marcaba que el origen eran Gohan y Gine.

-Ridículo, esta cosa está descompuesta. – Era ridículo pensar que dos mocosos tuvieran tal fuerza, ni los niños Saiyajin la tenían al nacer a parte de unas pocas excepciones, la realeza era una de ellas. Pero que un niño, un híbrido lo tenga y que sean dos… Que buena broma.

Volvió a lo suyo y optó por descansar un poco. Pero el maldito aparato seguía con lo mismo. Marcaba las fuentes de poder de 710 y 690 que seguían siendo ambos mocosos. Esta cosa estaba rota…

Fue en ello que esta marcó una fuente de poder nueva. Pero eran dos y venían desde el norte. Alzó la vista para ver si era cierto y así era… eran Kakarotto y ese ser verde que él se encontró al inicio… Si ellos estaban aquí… eso significa que…

-_¡No puede ser! ¿¡Como esos dos mocosos pueden tener 710 y 690 de poder de pelea!? _

Era absurdo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello. Vio a su hermano y al otro pisar tierra y estar frente a él.

-Veo que tu respuesta es clara Kakarotto. Pensé que serias distinto a nuestra débil madre.

Goku apretó el puño al oír ello. Odiaba que dijera eso, si era por instinto o recuerdo no lo sabe. Pero estaba harto de esto.

-Vine por mis hijos. Eso es todo. No te metas en mi camino.

-Je, admiro tus agallas. Que desees pelear contra mí aún sabiendo de tu poder en relación al mío. Tonto, pero entendible para un Saiyajin.

-Ya dejen de hablar ustedes dos. Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer. – Piccolo tomó su capa para sacársela y lanzarla lejos. Se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer.

-Piccolo, también usas ropas pesadas.

-Por supuesto. No eres el único que ha entrenado estos 5 años. Y admito que se siente bien estar ligero. – Se sacó la gorra sobre él y se sobo los hombros.

-Un poder de pelea de 422… Aumentó sólo por quitarse esas cosas. – Raditz se mostró algo sorprendido.

-Ya veo, pues haré lo mismo. – Goku empezó a quitarse las ropas pesadas que llevaba sobre él.

-Y ese miserable de Kakarotto aumento a 430. – No era algo de lo que se deba preocupar, pero no quita el riesgo que hay…

Tanto Goku como Piccolo se pusieron en guardia. El plan era sencillo, debían tomar su cola y así ganarían. Por ello iniciaron con atacar ambos para saber el ritmo de ataque de su oponente, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando ambos sintieron que estaban siendo golpeados por una patada de su oponente, una que no vieron venir de ningún lado.

Ambos estaban de rodillas y vieron a Raditz, quien sonreía, sólo viéndolos con pena. Su poder era grande, mayor al de ellos. Lo podían sentir… y Raditz notó el miedo de ambos.

-Déjenme que les diga algo. Los dos Saiyajin que quedan son mucho más fuertes que yo.

Tanto como Goku como Piccolo sintieron que les cayó agua helada. ¿Mucho más fuertes que él? ¿Eso era posible? Estaban enfrentando alguien superior a ellos y ahora les dicen que hay seres aún más fuertes… Esto era una pesadilla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, no sabiendo que decir… Piccolo fue el primero en hablar.

-Maldición, dice que los otros dos son mucho más fuertes que él.

-Jajaja, el destino que les espera a tontos como ustedes es la muerte. – Raditz disfrutaba de la cara de miedo de ambos.

-Rayos, no debí dejar que hablara. Dice puras tonterías. – Goku trataba de hacerse el valiente, pero admite tener miedo. Nunca pensó que… sentiría algo así.

-¿Qué no sientes la emoción de pelear Goku?

-No Piccolo, esta vez no. Esta vez admito estar asustado.

-Obvio. Pero ese miedo pronto será algo peor Kakaroto.

-Ugh… - Goku no tenía tiempo para esto. Debía hacer algo. - ¿¡Dónde están mis hijos!? ¡Responde!

-Simple. Mira el agujero atrás de ustedes dos. Dentro de una cápsula se encuentra ambos mocosos. El niño es un llorón, pero la niña tiene algo de valentía.

Goku alzó vuelo para ver si era cierto. En efecto, dentro del gran agujero estaba una cosa esférica… Ahí debían de estar Gohan y Gine. Muy bien.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el interior de la nave. Gohan seguía abrazando a su hermana, quien había dejado de llorar. Alzó la vista para ver fuera de la nave y…

-Papá…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Es papá! – Gohan soltó a su hermana y se acercó a la ventana roja de la nave.

-¿Papi…? – Gine hizo lo mismo que su hermano y… Si… ahí estaba. - ¡Papá!

Ambos trataron de que su padre los oiga, pero el vidrio era muy grueso… No los escuchaba. Por lo que Gohan tuvo una idea… Gine vio a su hermano retroceder y correr hacia la puerta de la nave. Solo para ver como este chocaba con esta y daba un rebote hacia el suelo de un modo más que doloroso. Hasta a ella le dolió… y eso que no es la que hizo el movimiento.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Me dolió!

Ver a su hermano llorar, la hizo entender que esa era una mala idea… Pero, ¿Qué podían hacer entonces?

* * *

Goku al ver que sus hijos estaban a salvo, por ahora, bajó de nuevo y se puso en guardia junto a Piccolo, quien estaba listo para ver lo que este sujeto era capaz.

Y una vez estaban todo listo, ambos guerreros fueron contra el invasor para iniciar el combate.

Si bien ambos eran veloces para los estándares de los guerreros de la Tierra, para Raditz eran extremadamente lentos. Era como si se movieran a cámara lenta. No importaba la cantidad de patadas y puños que ambos le lanzaron o lo mucho que se coordinaran, eran lentos para él.

En cuestión de movimientos rápidos, Goku y Piccolo trataron de ponerse tras Raditz y lanzarse sobre él para tratar de atraparlo. Pero este esquivó a ambos guerreros, quienes vieron a su oponente en el aire.

Saltaron para ir tras él, pero Raditz simplemente sonrió al ver lo ridículo que era el esfuerzo de ambos. Cargo poder en sus manos y las lanzó hacia ambos.

Goku reaccionó más rápido y pudo esquivar el ataque por los pelos, pero Piccolo no pudo y sintió como su brazo izquierdo recibía algo del ataque y era destruido.

Goku vio como el poder que esquivó destruía una montaña y Piccolo vio como el otro destruía una zona montañosa.

Goku piso tierra y busco con la mirada a Raditz, no lo veía. ¿Dónde estaba…?

-Estoy justo aquí. – este apareció atrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mando hacia adelante con mucha fuerza.

En el suelo, tanto Goku como Piccolo estaban siendo consciente de que no eran rivales para él. Raditz se burlaba de ellos, no sentía que esto fuera una pelea de verdad.

-Maldita sea… ¿Piccolo estas…? – Goku vio como su rival había perdido un brazo, producto de lo ocurrido recientemente.

-No te preocupes, esto no impedirá que siga luchando.

Ambos sabían que estaban en problemas, Raditz sólo se reía de ellos. Él sabía que la batalla estaba ganada, más porque… eran conscientes de que eran débiles frente a este sujeto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya acabaron? ¿Dónde quedó ese deseo de lucha que tenían?

-¡Ya cállate! – Piccolo estaba harto de este sujeto y su enorme boca. – Oye Goku, ¿tienes alguna técnica para este momento?

-Jaja… no. Esta vez no tengo nada nuevo. – En momentos como estos, Goku hubiera gustado haber entrenado más o con más intensidad…

-Bah, eres un inútil. Yo por mi lado, entrené muy duro y pude crear una súper técnica. Es momento de probarla…

-¿¡Qué tanto murmuran ustedes!? ¡Sea lo que sea que planean no les servirá de nada! ¡Acabare con ambos y eso no lo podrán evitar par de inútiles!

-Ok… Piccolo, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Puede usar una técnica capaz de acabar esto?

-Si. Tengo la certeza de que podré acabar con ese sujeto.

-… ¿Puedes usarla con un solo brazo?

-Sí, pero lo que necesito es tiempo para poder aumentar todo el Ki necesario. Es poderosa, pero requiere tiempo de carga.

-Ugh, eso no me da muchas esperanzas. Pero no le veo más salida. - Goku vio como Raditz parece estar listo para acabar con ellos. Ok, no se le ocurre nada más y el plan de Piccolo parece ser el único que puede darles una chance de victoria.

-Necesito que pelees con él o lo distraigas mientras cargo Ki. – Ok, esa parte del plan ya no le gustó nada.

-Muy bien. Haré lo posible. ¿Seguro que esa técnica lo derrotara?

-Es posible que lo haga. Pero si no es así, nada en este mundo lo hará. – Si es así, no les queda más que arriesgarse. - Y estaba guardando esta técnica para acabar contigo…

-Pero esta vez nos ayudará a ambos…

-Recuerda que una vez acabe con ese sujeto…

-Si, si. Luego vemos ello. Centrémonos en ganar primero. Ahora, deja que le entretenga un poco.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Goku tomó aire y fue hacia Raditz mientras Piccolo cargaba su técnica. El más joven de los dos hermanos atacaba con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que el mayor esquivaba sin problemas alguno. En un punto, Raditz paso al ataque y empezó a darle a Goku golpes que este no podía esquivar ni bloquear. Para Goku parecía eterno el tiempo que Piccolo tardaba en cargar Ki. Pero daba lo mejor que podía, trataba de golpear al sujeto, pero este le dio una patada que lo mando al aire.

Goku se recuperó en el aire y tras impulsarse en el aire, se puso en posición para…

Raditz notó que el poder de su hermano estaba creciendo. De sus 430 pasó a unos 925 de repente. Podía aumenta su poder centrando todo en un punto en específico. Al mismo tiempo, el rastreador marcó otra fuente de energía, volteo para ver que era Piccolo quien estaba centrando poder en sus dedos. Ahora tenía 1020 de poder de pelea y se seguía elevando.

-¡Kamehameha!

Goku lanzó su ataque hacia Raditz, quien esquivó la ráfaga de Ki saltando a un lado. Goku por su lado movió el Kamehameha con sus manos para no perder la oportunidad de ataque. Raditz al ver que correr era inútil, se detuvo y puso sus manos al frente para detener el ataque de su hermano. Y lo logró apenas, a pesar del humo que se generó, estaba ileso.

Raditz le lanzó a Goku una ráfaga de Ki que lo impacto de lleno y le dejó herido todo el lado derecho del tórax y destrozó la ropa en dicha zona. Goku cayó al suelo ante la sonrisa de Raditz, quien se había olvidado de alguien en especifico.

Piccolo ya tenía en sus manos la acumulación de Ki necesaria para acabar con esta pelea. Raditz vio con sorpresa y horror la marca de poder que su rastreador le decía. 1330. Toda le energía de ese sujeto estaba en las puntas de sus dedos. Los muy bastardos controlan la energía de sus cuerpos a voluntad.

-¡Toma esto Makankosappo!

Raditz vio como un ha de energía concentrada iba hacia él. El poder de la técnica era tal que al tocar con su oponente, creo una gran cantidad de humo y perforó una montaña como se veía a lo lejos. Pero para desgracia de ellos, Raditz la había esquivado… solo recibió un rasguño y algo de daño en su armadura.

-Esa fue una buena técnica. Si la hubiera recibido ya estaría muerto. Admiro ello… Pero no te perdonare nunca el haberme herido. Ya me harté de jugar, acabare con ustedes gusanos.

-Ay no, ahora si esta enojado. – Piccolo sabía que estaban en aprietos, su única oportunidad ya había sido desperdiciada.

Vio como Raditz empezó a cargar energía en su mano para acabar con él. Estaba perdido, eso lo iba a matar… y justo cuando Raditz la iba a lanzar… Este se detuvo al sentir como algo tomaba su… cola.

-Jajaja, te confiaste. Olvidaste que estaba aquí. Jajaja… Debiste recordar que yo también tuve una y sé de la debilidad… y veo que nunca entrenaste para deshacerte de ella, suerte para nosotros. La tengo bien sujeta y nada te salvará esta vez.

Raditz sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, había olvidado que el maldito de su hermano estaba aquí y él sabía también de la debilidad de la cola.

-¡Piccolo, rápido! ¡Prepara otra vez la técnica!

-¡Muy bien Goku, sujétale bien la cola! ¡Solo puedo hacer esta técnica una vez más!

-Kakarotto… ¿en serio planeas matar a tu hermano…?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres nada mío, aunque seas mi hermano! ¡Trataste de matarme, amenazas a mi esposa e hijos! ¡No es algo que vaya a dejar pasar!

-Soy tu hermano Kakarotto… piensa… piensa en lo que nuestra madre diría… si me matas.

Eso golpeó en el corazón de Goku y recordó de nuevo el rostro de esa mujer. Su madre, Gine, ella le sonreía con tristeza tras un vidrio. Pero el recuerdo fue más allá. Recuerda oír su voz más de una vez, ella le decía cosas como que lo quería y esperaba tenerlo pronto con ella. Goku sabía en el fondo de su mente, que ella era una mujer amable y que lo amaba. Si lo hizo con él, debió hacerlo con Raditz… ella… ella no querría que ellos pelearan… el simple recuerdo de verla llorar hizo que algo en él se sacuda. Eso bastó para que Goku suelte un poco el agarre que tenía en la cola de Raditz, quien al ya no sentir la misma presión de antes alzó la pierna y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mando al suelo.

El Saiyajin terrestre trato de pararse, pero Raditz le piso el pecho. El muy cobarde aprovecho el lado suave que tiene con el único recuerdo de su madre…

-Jajaja, sin duda eres igual que la inútil de nuestra madre. Eres un estúpido sentimental.

-Maldito… usaste… el único recuerdo que tengo de ella… eres un cobarde.

-Jajaja, esos sentimientos son basura. Nuestra inútil madre y padre estúpido están muertos. Ya nada importa, yo no soy como tú. Soy un guerrero de élite, no me importa si tengo que acabar contigo. Al diablo si eres mi hermano.

Goku sintió el pisotón en su pecho, pero no grito. No le iba a dar ese placer. Lo único que sentía era rabia y tristeza. Rabia de haber oído a este bastardo y tristeza porque… siente que le ha fallado a ese recuerdo y esa mirada que ella le daba… Tras el dolor, el recuerdo de sus padres le daba cierta… fuerza pero al mismo tiempo, le había fallado a Gohan, Gine y a Twilight. Se sentía patético… por primera vez en su vida, se sentía débil e patético.

* * *

En el interior de la nave… Gohan y Gine seguían esperando… Esperando que su padre los saque de ahí para poder ir a casa. Pero fue en ello que oyeron un grito de dolor, uno que parecían reconocer…

-¿Papá?

-¿Acaso…?

Tanto Gohan como Gine se acercaron a la ventana, al hacerlo… oyeron con más claridad el grito de dolor de su padre. Fue ese grito tan lleno de dolor, que hizo que algo en ambos se sacuda…

Sin saber que pasaba dentro de ellos, algo se hizo presente… el rugido de una enorme bestia…

* * *

De vuelta con Goku, este soltó un grito de dolor al sentir sus costillas fracturarse… Parece que no había salida para él en esta ocasión, pero Raditz se detuvo por alguna razón. Este pareció captar algo con su rastreador.

Lo que nadie espero fue oír el sonido de algo rompiéndose, del agujero donde estaba la nave algo salió disparado hacia el cielo destruyendo dicha nave desde adentro. Todos vieron con sorpresa como Gohan y Gine estaban en el aire y la expresión de ambos denotaba una rabia sin igual. Ambos con un impulso en el aire, se posaron a unos metros del tipo que estaba lastimando a su padre… Quien no creía lo que su rastreador le estaba diciendo en la lectura

-¡1307 y 1295 de poder! ¡Eso es imposible!

Las palabras de Raditz saco de cuadro a todos. Goku no lo podía creer, sus hijos eran muy fuertes. Más que él… Mientras que Piccolo no sabía que decir, ambos mocosos eran…

-No puede ser. Son solo mocosos… - Pensar que los hijos de su rival tuvieran tal poder escondido.

Gohan y Gine, por su lado, solo miraban a Raditz con mucha rabia, ese sujeto estaba lastimando a su padre y eso no se lo iban perdonar.

-¡No lastimes a mi papá!

-¡Aléjate de mi papá!

Al grito unísonos de ambos, los hermanos saltaron contra Raditz, quien solo recibió ambos impactos en el pecho y en la zona derecha de la cara, el golpe en el pecho daño la armadura y le sacó todo el aire. Además de que el de la cabeza…. Lo hizo sangrar… Una parte de su cara estaba manchada de sangre…. No lo podía creer… Gohan y Gine cayeron al suelo no muy conscientes de lo que pasó, pero Goku, aunque lo vio, no lo creía…

Lo que vio hace dos años con Gohan… no fue su imaginación… y su hija tenía el mismo potencial de su hermano… ¿Acaso por ser mellizos?

-Gohan… Gine… - miraba a su hijo e hija con sorpresa e incredulidad. – Huyan. Gohan… Toma a tu hermana y váyanse… Ahora.

Raditz por su lado, al fin logró recuperar la noción de lo que pasó, ambos mocosos eran un peligro. Uso su rastreador para ver el poder de ambos y ahora el poder de los dos era de sólo uno, pero el poder cambiaba de acuerdo a las emociones. Raditz le dio un golpe que mandó al niño al suelo totalmente inconsciente, ante la clara sorpresa y susto de su hermana.

-¡Gohan!

-Pensar que ustedes niños… me darían tantos problemas… - Raditz notó como la mocosa lo miraba… esos ojos… - Odio esos ojos… son como los de esa mujer débil… - Repitió el proceso con Gine, quien cayó al lado de su hermano, igualmente fuera de consciencia.

-¡Gine! - Goku vio como Raditz se acercaba a sus hijos, de seguro para rematarlos. – No… No lo hagas, detente.

-¿Vienes a decir que son solo unos niños? Bah, el poder de ambos mocosos es mayor al tuyo. Lo mejor será eliminarlos antes de que sepan como usarlo correctamente. Jeje, no te preocupes hermano… pronto te reunirás con ambos en el otro mundo.

Goku vio como ese sujeto trataba de matar a sus hijos…. No, no se lo permitirá. Desde el día en que los vio nacer, Goku juro protegerlos… eran su hijo e hija con Twilight, la mujer que le enseñó tanto. Si sus padres dieron su vida por él, él hará lo mismo…

_-Vamos, una vez más… Dame una vez más tu poder… es lo único que pido. – _Goku cerró los ojos y pidió al instinto que tenía en él que le de fuerzas.

Oyó el rugido de la bestia en él, esta vez con una claridad mayor a la que había oído en el pasado…. ahora entendía que era… era el instinto de su raza. Y esta vez, lo sabe usar.

-¿Hmm? ¿Un poder de 1100? ¿¡Que rayos!? – Raditz se sorprendió al sentir como algo lo retenía desde atrás. - ¡Kakarotto!

-¡Esta vez no vas a ningún lado! – Goku tomo a Raditz de atrás con sus brazos para impedir que haga cualquier movimiento. - ¡Piccolo, aprovecha en usar tu técnica!

Goku miro a su rival, quien pareció entender todo. Tenía el ataque listo para acabar con esta batalla.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Sabía que reaccionarias! ¡Estoy listo! ¡Pero necesito más tiempo! ¿¡Por que no tomaste su cola!?

-¡Porque se puede la cortar la cola! ¡Es tan cobarde que lo haría sin dudarlo!

-¡Maldito, hasta pensaste en ello!

Raditz trataba de liberarse, pero el daño que sufrió era grande y el poder de su hermano había crecido de golpe. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué sentía algo distinto en él? ¿Acaso entró en contacto con su instinto Saiyajin? No podía ser… eso… Eso era algo que ni el príncipe puede hacer… Volteó como pudo para verlo… y ahí estaban… esos ojos rojos, solo que en el fondo veía algo más… algo más puro y poderoso… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso su hermano era…?

Goku trataba de tenerlo en su lugar, pero el muy bastardo le estaba rompiendo las costillas con sus movimientos. ¡Que se quede quieto!

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Si no lo haces morirás también! ¿¡Deseas eso!?

-Jejeje, moriremos juntos entonces. La familia se queda junta hasta el final ¿no?

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Goku hizo el último esfuerzo y puso el cuerpo de Raditz en la mira del ataque de Piccolo. No había otro medio para derrotarlo, no lo había. Todos los planes lo llevan a este resultado que es el mejor.

-¡Goku, no dudare en disparar! ¡Tú también morirás y eso es perfecto para mis planes!

-¡Deja de hablar y decirme lo que ya sé! ¡Dispara de una maldita vez!

Piccolo debía admitir que era valiente. Sacrificarse de ese modo, todo por salvar a sus hijos. Son enemigos, pero tiene su respeto. Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta claro. Además, sus amigos lo traerán de vuelta con las esferas del dragón.

-¡Date prisa, ya no puedo respirar! ¡Mis costillas están rotas! – Goku quería ya acabar con esto. No lo admite, pero esta asustado… tiene miedo.

En ese momento, el rastreador de Raditz marcó el poder final de Piccolo. Este era de..

-¿¡1480!? – Raditz sabe que si eso les da van a… - ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo admito, hice mal! ¡Me iré del planeta y no volveré nunca!

-¿¡Crees que dejaré que me engañes!?

-¡No miento! ¡Créele a tu hermano, piensa en lo que nuestra madre…!

-¡Cállate, no tienes derecho de hablar de ella! ¡No luego de como piensas de ella! ¡Yo al menos sé que ella no aprobaría esto! ¡Y por ello… le pido perdón de antemano! ¡Piccolo, todo está listo! ¡Rápido!

Piccolo tenía el poder en la punta de los dedos. Todo estaba en orden para…

-¡Ya los hice esperar mucho! ¿¡Están listos!?

-¡Dispara!

Goku se preparó para lo que venía pidió perdón a sus padres por esto, pero era lo correcto. Y también a Twilight por no haber hallado otro camino. El grito de Raditz fue opacado por el de Piccolo.

-¡Makankosappo!

El haz de luz fue lanzado a su objetivo y no tardo en impactar en el pecho de Raditz, quien sintió el poder perforador de la técnica. El haz de Ki perforó a ambos hombres en la parte baja del pecho. Raditz maldijo lo que pasó y Goku rio al ver que lo habían logrado.

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Piccolo trataba de tomar aire, ahora si estaba cansado. Pero lo habían logrado, habían ganado pagando un precio alto.

-¿Cómo… como pude ser derrotado?

-Te lo merecías. – Piccolo se acercó al moribundo Raditz, quien trataba de decir algo.

-Ese canalla… de Kakarotto… él también… Sacrifico su vida…

-Tonto, Goku puede volver a la vida. – Raditz no creía lo que Piccolo dijo. – En este mundo, existen unos objetos llamados esferas del dragón. Con ellas, puedes pedir toda clase de deseos. Hasta revivir a los muertos.

-Ya veo… es algo interesante… Todo lo que ha pasado… esa información… la tienen ahora… mis dos… amigos, que están lejos de aquí.

-¿¡Que has dicho!? – Raditz botó sangre de la boca antes de continuar.

-Ellos… vendrán y… Todos aquí… desaparecerán de este mundo… y también… con esas cosas… volveré a la vida.

-Cuando… Cuando vendrán… a la tierra… - Goku, quien oyó todo, preguntó cómo pudo.

-Un año… sólo un año… jeje… y esta vez no tienen oportunidad de ganar… disfruten sus miserias vidas… mientras puedan… jeje… después de todo… son solo gusanos…

-¡Cállate y muérete ya!

Piccolo le lanzó una onda de ki para rematarlo. Estaba harto de todo esto…

-Bah, este imbécil ya estaba siendo aburrido. Oye Goku, ya se murió este tipo.

Piccolo alzo la vista al ver que algo estaba llegando. Eran ellos. Muy bien, habrá mucho que explicar.

* * *

En otro planeta, muy lejos de la Tierra, dos personas habían oído todo lo que había pasado. Había sido un trozo de información que había dejado a ambos más que encantados.

-¿Oíste eso Nappa? – el más pequeño de ambos sujetos, le hizo la pregunta al más grande. – Es algo muy interesante.

-Sí. Lo es. – el grandote mordió un trozo del ser que había estado cocinando. – Pensar que ese debilucho nos daría algo bueno en que… pensar. ¿No lo crees, Vegeta?

El mencionado sonrió de modo cruel a esas palabras. Su cola de mono, era clara señal de su herencia Saiyajin. Además de que su compañero, era como él. Ambos eran los últimos sobrevivientes de dicha raza guerrera. De dicha raza, que una vez fue tan temida.

-Esferas del dragón. Pensar que en verdad existían. Pensé que eran un mito. – Vegeta mordió algo de su comida, para luego pararse. – Pero es algo muy bienvenido de saber. Si… Creo que ya sabemos a donde iremos.

-¿La Tierra?

-Si… ¿En verdad quieres desaprovechar la información que acabamos de recibir?

-Jajaja. No… ¿Qué haremos con dichas esferas? ¿Revivir a Raditz? – Nappa vio a Vegeta caminar hacia sus naves, algo que él siguió en acción.

-No… ¿Por qué desaprovechar un deseo en una basura debilucha como él? Perdió por confiado e idiota. Su hermano tal vez era más débil… pero era más listo que él. Vio la oportunidad y la tomó.

-Hmmm. Me recuerda un poco a su padre. – Nappa se detuvo al lado de su nave, notando que Vegeta lo estaba viendo. - Bardock era un guerrero excepcional. El mejor fuera de la realeza. Sin ofender a tu padre, claro.

-No lo haces… Mi padre era pura palabrería según recuerdo.

-Si… Pero Bardock no lo era. Si él debía pelear, lo hacía. Y debías de ver como lo hacía. No había mejor guerrero que él. Fuerte, veloz…. No dudo que pudo tener un puesto en los altos mandos del planeta. Pero se negaba, diciendo que esas cosas solo hacen que uno pierda el instinto.

-Y tenía razón. Mi padre era un claro ejemplo. Lo poco que recuerdo de él… era que solo daba órdenes. Pero no importa… al final ambos están muertos. Y Raditz no heredó nada de su padre…

-Si… Pero el menor puede que sí.

-Es de clase baja… No importa que tan bueno sea su instinto. No tiene el poder para ganar. – A Vegeta no le preocupaba nada la situación. – Lo que si me sorprende, es que el hermano de Raditz haya unido sus genes con una mujer humana. De eso… Salieron dos mocosos con un poder que incluso superaba al de Raditz.

-¿Crees que esa especie sea lo que buscábamos para traer a la raza Saiyajin?

-Si… Es una posibilidad. Eso sí… no hay que alejarnos de nuestra meta. Anda… Es hora de irnos. – Vegeta se sentó en su nave. – Será un largo viaje.

-Pero luego de un año… será muy divertido. – Nappa cerró la puerta de su nave, viendo la sonrisa de Vegeta.

Ambas naves alzaron vuelo y salieron rápidamente del planeta, en dirección a la Tierra. Solo quedaba un año…

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra… Piccolo explicó todo lo que pasó a los que recién habían llegado. El Maestro Roshi asintió, como viendo que en verdad era la única salida que hubo. Pero Krillin trataba de hacer que Goku reaccione, quien estaba aún en shock por el dolor que debía de sentir. Mientras Twilight trataba de no llorar al ver el estado de su esposo.

-Entiendo…

-Es algo que no se pudo evitar. Era la única manera de derrotar a ese canalla.

Piccolo dio su opinión. Algo que ninguno puede negar… es algo que era necesario… Pero Twilight no podía aún creerlo. Frente a ella… su esposo estaba muriendo. Y ella no podía hacer nada.

-Gohan y Gine están bien… Solo perdieron el conocimiento.

Las palabras de Bulma sirvieron para calmar en algo la ansiedad en ella. Al menos sus hijos estaban bien…

-Que bien… están a salvo… - La voz de su esposo, la hizo pasar a verlo.

Nunca lo había visto así… tan débil y cansado. Tan… fuera de lo que él es… Él pasó a verla, le sonrió como pudo. Mientras Krillin trataba de mantener a su amigo consciente.

-Goku… - Ella podía ver algo en los ojos de su esposo al ver a sus hijos… orgullo y… alegría de que estaban a salvo. Que su esfuerzo no fue en vano.

-Lamento… No… haber hallado… otro modo… - Twilight negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que dio todo de sí. Y eso ella lo apreciaba. – Krillin… Morir… no es… agradable…

-No lo es… - En eso el muchacho cayó en cuentas de lo que él estaba diciendo. – ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te vas a recuperar!

-No… No amigo… Esta vez… no será así… - Goku sabía que estaba usando lo último de sus fuerzas. – Twilight… Lo siento… pero… creo que hoy… no podré probar… tu comida.

-Goku… No… Por favor… - La chica acarició la cara de su esposo, no queriendo creer que él va a…

-Krillin… Las esferas…

-No te preocupes. Las reuniremos para revivirte…

-Si… Háganlo… por fa… vor…

Ninguno quiso creer lo que vieron… Como la vida se fue del cuerpo de Goku. Como quien había vencido cientos de enemigos… Salvado al mundo… había muerto…

-¡GOKU! – El grito de Twilight y Krillin era más que claro. Una había perdido a su esposo y el otro a su amigo… su hermano en todo menos sangre.

El Maestro no podía ocultar su dolor, mientras que Bulma no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su mejor amigo muerto. Pero fue en ese instante, que el cuerpo de Goku desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿¡Desapareció!? - el viejo maestro no creía lo que sus ojos vieron, nadie lo hacía. Hasta que…

-JE. Debe ser ese miserable de Kami-sama. Debe tener algo planeado para Goku.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde se llevó a mi esposo?

-Eso es algo que yo no sé. – Piccolo no se amedrentó ante la mirada de Twilight, quien quería respuestas.

La mujer solo soltó un suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Se acercó a Bulma, quien tenía a sus hijos bajo su cuidado. Los vio respirar… Goku le había demostrado hasta que límites llegaría por sus hijos. Eso bastaba para reafirmar su creencia de que había elegido bien…

-Están bien Twilight.

-Lo sé… Solo necesito… tiempo para digerir todo.

Ambas mujeres sabían que esto no era fácil. Pero en eso oyeron algo que no esperaron.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. Ese sujeto tenía algo en su cara. Le permitía saber el poder y la localización del oponente. Es algo que le dio ventaja hasta cierto punto. – Piccolo se estaba poniendo sus cosas, pero no había olvidado de dar ese detalle.

-¿Así? – Bulma notó como Twilight se puso de pie y corrió hacia el cadáver de Raditz.

La mujer miró con odio el cuerpo del que era el hermano de su esposo. Nunca aceptara que sus hijos y esposo estén emparentados a este monstruo. Bien merecido se tiene ese agujero en su pecho. Pasó a ver el aparato. Se agachó y lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo analizó a simple vista… era simple. Pero era de una tecnología fuera de este mundo.

-Parece algo que… ¿Por qué me ven así?

-Twilight… acabas de profanar un cadáver… - La chica rodó los ojos a las palabras de Krillin.

-Es solo un cuerpo. Ya no lo necesitara…. Es más…. Quemarlo no sería mala idea…

-Jaja. Pensar que la mujer de Goku tendría tal espíritu vengativo. – Piccolo debía de admitir que la mujer es un caso raro de estas humanas.

La mencionada lo pasó a ver muy feo, solo para mostrar asco y horror como el resto de que Piccolo hizo crecer su brazo…

-Ugh… es como una lagartija… - Krillin no iba a negar que eso fue… repugnante.

-En fin… esos sujetos vendrán en un año. Por lo que mejor será que estemos preparados para lo que sea. Y por eso… me llevaré a ambos mocosos. – Piccolo señaló a Gohan y Gine, ante el horror de la madre de ambos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas loco!

-Ambos mocosos mostraron un poder fuera de lo común. Al parecer no lo saben controlar y yo haré que sea así.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver te llevarás a mis niños! – Twilight se puso frente a Piccolo, para evitar que él se lleve a sus hijos.

Pero nadie esperó que él… alce las manos y con un poder telequinetico, alce a ambos a su alcance. Ante el horror de todos.

-No se preocupen… Se los devolveré… si sobreviven.

-¡Espera! – Twilight trató de alcanzarlo, pero el muy cobarde ya había emprendido vuelo con… sus hijos… - No… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!

-Twilight… lo sentimos… - Bulma se puso al lado de su amiga, quien estaba llorando de la rabia… de la impotencia… Quiere ir tras ese sujeto… pero… ¿Qué puede hacer…? Ella… No puede hacer nada… No como está ahora…

Sus ojos se pusieron firmes. Con tal firmeza que ella volteó a ver al Maestro Roshi y a Krillin, quienes tragaron saliva al ver la intensidad de esa mirada.

-Quiero… Quiero entrenar también…

-¿Qué has dicho…? – Krillin no creyó lo que oyó… ¿Acaso…?

-Si creen que me voy quedarme parada sin poder ayudar a mi esposo y mis hijos… ¡Están muy equivocados!

La determinación de la mujer era tal… que sus amigos estaban algo asustados… Pero ahora pueden ver el porque es la esposa de Goku…

* * *

En el otro mundo… Goku estaba mirando el enorme camino de cosas blancas que van en fila a lo que parece ser un enorme templo.

-¡Hey, a un lado!

-Oh.. perdón… Señor nube…

-¡Soy mujer!

-¿Lo es…?

-¡Hmph, el descaro! – la nube siguió su camino… dejándolo a él muy confundido.

-Ok… Creo que eso me confirma que estoy muerto… Pero, ¿Por qué no luzco como ellos? Luzco como siempre… si quito lo de la cabeza.

-Porque te traje con tu cuerpo, Goku.

-¡Kami-sama! – el Saiyajin se alegró de ver a su viejo maestro. - ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Cómo…?

-Tranquilo Goku. Anda. Hay que avanzar. Es más, creo que hay cosas que te debo de explicar.

-Jajaja… si… Ahm… Mis hijos…

-Están bien. Los salvaste. Estoy más que seguro que eso te calmará un poco.

Y así era… están a salvo. Su sacrificio no fue en vano… Eso solo lo hizo prestar más atención a lo que Kami-sama le estaba por decir. Siente que este será un tiempo interesante.


	12. El Inicio del Entrenamiento

**Bueno, luego de tener que ver de nuevo esta parte del anime y de elegir que debo de usar y que no, aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 12: El Inicio del Entrenamiento**

En el otro mundo, Goku miraba como Kami-sama hablaba con quién era un ser gigante. Qué vestía un traje de oficina. Se veía que era respetado, porque su viejo maestro le está hablando con mucho respeto.

-Por eso te pido que dejes que entrene con Kaio-sama. Por eso es que lo traje con su cuerpo.

Goku vio como el enorme ser, que era el Gran Emma, que si no mal recuerda, es el que juzga las almas de los muertos y ver si van al infierno o al cielo.

-Muy bien. Déjame ver… - el Rey Emma pareció revisar un file. – Son Goku. Planeta hogar, Tierra. Raza… Oh. Esto es interesante. Hay un file que muestra que hay gente relacionada contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… lamentablemente fue hace años. Creo que sus almas ya están en el proceso de la reencarnación al haber sido mandados al infierno.

Eso le sacó al muchacho un suspiro triste. Creyó que podría saber más de ellos. Pero el Rey Emma escribió algo en su archivo.

-En fin. Lo que puedo decir… es que tu madre rechazó la oferta de ir al Cielo. Parece que no sentía que era digna de estar allá. Tu padre por su lado, dijo que no le importaba ser mandado ahí. Porque lo merecía. Pero tu hermano… ese tipo fue un dolor de cabeza. Tuve que meterme antes de que haga más destrozos.

-¿Pudo hacerse cargo de Raditz?

-Por supuesto. Soy el Rey de este lugar. Eso no es nada para mí.

-Genial… Oye Kami-sama. ¿Y si me quedo aquí para entrenar con él?

-¡No! – el guardián de la Tierra, se acercó a su discípulo y… - Es algo que no te recomiendo. Él pasa ocupado todo el rato. Es más, Kaio-sama es más fuerte que él…

-Sabes que te oigo, ¿Verdad? ¿Deseas acabar en el infierno cuando sea tu hora Kami-sama?

-¡Oh, claro que no! ¡Sólo bromeaba su excelentísima! – Goku alzó una ceja al ver que Kami-sama si le teme al grandote.

Por su lado, el Rey Emma paso a ver a Goku. Quién se le quedó viendo. El Saiyajin que había salvado a la Tierra más de una vez. Además de eliminar enemigos que simplemente sólo complicaban su trabajo. Hmmm…

-Muy bien. Le doy el pase libre para que vaya y cruce el camino de la serpiente. Por favor, sigan a mi asistente.

-¡Muy bien! – Goku ya se había aburrido de esperar tanto. – Nos vemos Kami-sama. Gracias por la explicación y la oportunidad. Por favor, ayuda a los demás allá abajo.

-Eso haré. Da lo mejor de ti Goku.

El guardián de la tierra vio al Saiyajin salir del lugar. Pero no podía evitar pensar que la situación era mala. Dos enemigos más fuertes que el último. Y un año para poder prepararse. ¿Acaso Goku será capaz de hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para ello? ¿o deberán de poner su fe en los dos niños que Piccolo ésta por entrenar…? Porque dada la situación…

-¡Oye! ¿¡Cuánto estarás ahí parado! ¡Irrumpes mi trabajo!

-¿Eh? – Kami-sama vio cómo, en efecto, impedía el avance de las almas que vienen por su juicio. - ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Con permiso!

* * *

Por su lado, tras varios minutos de caminar. Goku se vio con el que era el famoso camino de la serpiente. Era larguísima… Vaya… no puede ver el final.

-¡Wow! ¡Es muy largo el camino!

-Así es. Según los últimos cálculos, tiene un millón de kilómetros.

-¿¡Un millón!? – No podía creer lo que oyó. Eso era… mucho. - ¿Alguna vez alguien lo ha cruzado?

-Lord Emma lo hizo hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh. Si es así… creo no es imposible. – Goku en eso vio las nubes que estaban bajo el camino. – Ahm… ¿Y esas nubes?

-Oh. Esas nubes son las que separan esta parte con el infierno. Porque debajo del camino, es lo que se encuentra ahí.

-El infierno… ¿Qué puede pasar si me caigo…?

-Oh. Dudo que se caiga. Es más, según el informe de Lord Emma, usted posee un corazón puro. Por lo que no hay maldad en su corazón. Haciendo que las ondas del infierno no lo puedan atrapar.

-Ok… espero que eso sea cierto. – Goku saltó sobre la cabeza de la serpiente y miró la lejanía. – Hmmm… espero que no me dé hambre en medio del camino.

-Jajaja. Lo dudo. Usted ya está muerto. Por lo que el hambre no será un problema.

Eso era bueno. Al menos desde cierto punto. No puede creer que no podrá probar la comida de su esposa un año. Pero tiene que hacer esto… si desea ser más fuerte.

-Oiga. ¿Uranai Baba viene de vez en cuando?

-Oh sí. Nos visita muy a menudo. ¿Por qué?

-Por favor. Dígale este mensaje. Qué le informe a Kame Sennin, que no me revivan hasta dentro de un año. Y que por favor, no se preocupen por mí. Qué estoy entrenando para lo que será la amenaza que viene en un año.

-Muy bien…

-¡Y algo más! – Casi se olvida. – Por favor. Díganle a mi esposa, Twilight, que lamento no poder regresar más pronto. Que luego le pediré disculpas de frente.

-Disculpas de frente. Muy bien. Eso sería todo. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes señor.

-Jajaja. Gracias. Hora de partir. ¡A volar!

Goku emprendió vuelo para poder cortar algo de camino. Sorprendiendo al empleado, quién no creía lo que había visto.

-… Eso es trampa.

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra, el mundo de los vivos. En Kame House para ser más exactos… habían pasado ya unas horas desde que todo había pasado. Antes de volver a la casa del Maestro Roshi, habían ido a la casa de Goku y Twilight para poder tomar las dos esferas que estaban ahí. Con ellas, ya tenían tres. Faltaban cuatro…

Pero lo que tenía a todos de un modo tan serio, era la petición que la esposa de Goku había solicitado. Bulma por su lado, estaba arreglando el rastreador que le habían quitado a Raditz.

-Segura de esto Twilight. No es algo fácil el tener que aprender esto…

-Lo estoy Maestro Roshi. ¿en verdad cree que me quedaré como una simple ama de casa esperando al regreso de mi esposo e hijos? No… No… sabía con quién me casaba. Sabía que algo así podía pasar a futuro. Por eso aprendí todo lo que pude del Ki.

La muchacha alzó la mano y se vio como una esfera de Ki se hacía presente ante la clara sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso Twilight?

-Le pedí a Goku que me enseñe lo básico Krillin. Con dos hijos como los míos, necesito toda la energía del mundo. Es más… el concepto lo capte rápido.

-Vaya…

Por su lado. El maestro Roshi miraba con mucha seriedad como Twilight controlaba la esfera de Ki. Eso era algo que a muchos le toma años y años de control. Pero ella… ¿Será posible que ella tenga el talento nato para el control del área mental del Ki?

Como se es bien sabido. El Ki está compuesto por Vigor, Mente y espíritu. Entrenar estos tres, hace que uno pueda usar el Ki. Pero hay algunos que tienen un área más entenada que la otra. Normalmente el Ki se usa para fortalecer el cuerpo. Pero tiene otros usos… Curativos y hasta de manipulación… ¿Acaso esta chica..?

-Muy bien. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Si. Pero déjame decirte esto Twilight. Tu talento no va tanto en el uso bruto del Ki. Sino en algo más… Técnico. – Ver la cara de confusión e todos, lo hicieron reír. – Jajaja. Creo que es un tema que te explicaré con mayor fuerza cuando empecemos.

-Ok…

-¡Lo logré! – el grito de Bulma hizo que todos pasen a verla con algo de asombro. – Al menos logré hacer que la información que se muestra sea entendible para los de la Tierra.

Bulma cerró lo que era el panel central del aparato. Para lograr ponérselo en su oreja izquierda y activarlo.

-Usan un idioma universal. De seguro los rastreadores son creados por una sola fuerza. Una que tienen muchos recursos. Por cierto… Déjenme ver… - La muchacha pasó a escanear al maestro Roshi y… - Hmmm… 139.

-¿139? Yo no soy tan joven.

-No… lo que estoy midiendo es el poder de pelea que tiene maestro. A ver… el de Krillin. – hizo lo mismo con el chico y… - Wow. 206.

Eso sorprendió al maestro y alegró a Krillin, quién decía que era más fuerte que su viejo Maestro. El cuál aún no creía lo que había oído. Hasta que Bulma hizo lo propio con la Tortuga… era solo de 0.01. Nop. Todo está en orden.

-Pensar que ya fui superado…

-Jaja. ¿Qué me dices Twilight? ¿quieres saber el tuyo?

-Ahm…

-Muy tarde. A ver… - Bulma escaneó a su amiga y… - ¡Wow! ¡Twilight, tienes 80!

-No es mucho…

-Pero lo es en estándares humanos. Por lo que vi, Krillin y el Maestro han entrenado. Por lo que el poder que tienen es algo natural. Pero en tu caso… ¿En serio no has entrenado nunca?

-No. Sólo he hecho ejercicios de Ki. Y hago que este fluya de modo equitativo en mi cuerpo. Nada más.

Esa información pareció confirmarle al viejo maestro, que Twilight tiene talento para la manipulación de Ki.

-Muy bien. Lo central es reunir las esferas. Krillin, acompaña a Bulma y…

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? – Una voz fuera de la casa, sólo hizo que todos vayan a ver quién era… - Oh, ahí están.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yajirobe?

-Vine a dejarles un mensaje por parte de Kami-sama. Me pidió que los reúna a todos ustedes para que vayan al Templo Sagrado a prepararse para la batalla que será dentro de un año.

-¿El Templo Sagrado? – Krillin creyó no haber oído bien.

-Si. Me pidió que les diga que llamen a todos. Yamcha, Ten Shinhan y Chiaotzu. Para que entrenen. Al parecer yo también tendré que ir… que fastidio.

-Un minuto… ¿Por qué está pidiendo eso? – Twilight no entendía el porque de esto. Pero él sólo respondió… -

-Solo dijo que es la única posibilidad que pueden tener de ganar. Y también me pidió que te diga que puedes ir con ellos si quieres… al parecer Kami-sama tiene un interés en querer entrenarte personalmente.

-¿A mí…?

-No sé porque. Pero en fin. Ya les di el mensaje. – Yajirobe ya se daba media vuelta para poder ir a su auto y marcharse, sólo que… - Oh. Casi lo olvido. Uranai Baba nos dejó un mensaje por parte de Goku. Dijo que no lo revivan hasta dentro de un Año.

-¿¡Un año!? ¿¡Por qué tanto!?

-Porque al parecer entrenará en el otro mundo. – Bulma alzó una ceja al oír ello. ¿Era eso posible? – No sé más. Pero también dijo que le pide perdón a su esposa por la demora que habrá. Es todo. Los veo en una semana, porque ese es el tiempo que Kami-sama les está dando para que se reúnan.

Con eso dicho. Sólo vieron al muchacho irse. Sin decir más. Sin… dar más explicaciones. Y eso era algo que en verdad no sabían cómo captar.

-¿Una semana? ¿En serio? Es repentino…

-Pero es la mejor alternativa. – El Maestro Roshi sabía una cosa. – Sólo yendo con Kami-sama podrán mejorar a la velocidad que necesitan.

-Pero no entiendo el porque desea que Twilight vaya con ellos.

-Él debe de haber visto algo Bulma. Y no hay tanto que preguntar. – El Maestro pasó a ver a la chica, quién parpadeo. – Tienes una semana para que te dé las bases para el uso del Ki y algo de entrenamiento físico. Por lo que empezaremos ya.

-¿Eh…? Es decir… ¡S-si!

-Muy bien. Déjennos a nosotros la recolección de las esferas. Además de que, de paso, avisaremos al resto.

A las palabras de Bulma, ella tomó a Krillin del brazo para que camine. Sabían que estaban contra el tiempo. Por lo que hay que ser precisos. Hallar esferas, reunir a sus amigos y entrenar…. Tanto que hacer… tan poco tiempo….

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las praderas. Muy lejos de cualquier signo de civilización. Estaba Piccolo, quién miraba con rabia como ambos niños… al haberlos despertado tras lanzarlos al agua… estaban llorando.

-¡Cállense! – el grito pareció lograr su cometido. Hacer que ambos mocosos se callen la boca. Aunque no ayudaba que la niña parecía algo más rebelde el que niño. – Escuchen mocosos. Ahora mismo seré muy claros con ustedes. Logramos derrotar al tipo que los secuestro… Pero su padre perdió la vida en el proceso.

-¿¡Qué…!? ¡Mentira!

-¡Mi papá no puede estar muerto!

¿Qué tienen estos malditos infantes con esos deseos de llorar? ¡Era ridículo! Pero…

-¡Silencio! ¡No lloren más!

-¡Nos has dicho que nuestro papá está muerto! ¿¡Como quieres que no lloremos!?

Ugh… esta niña será uno de esos dolores de cabeza. Se ve que es muy rebelde. Mientras el niño es más… tranquilo.

-¿Y mamá…?

-Su mamá está bien. Pero quiero que entiendan esto muy bien. Ahora mismo, los amigos de su padre reunirán objetos llamados las esferas del dragón para revivirlo. Y mientras eso pasa… yo me haré cargo de ustedes.

-¿Eh? – ambos de mostraron confundidos…. Mejor eso a que lloren.

-Miren mocosos. En un año, vendrán dos Saiyajines. Más fuertes que el que acabamos de derrotar. – Vio la cara de horror de ambos. Al menos saben en qué están. – Y si bien esta vez hubo suerte… no sabemos si será lo mismo con esos dos. Por lo que es urgente, que ustedes dos se haga más fuertes.

-¿Nosotros…? – Gine se señaló a ella y su hermano. – Pero… No sabemos pelear….

-Si. Sólo hemos visto a papá entrenar. Pero de ahí…

-Je… Tal vez no lo recuerden. Pero ambos tienen un poder increíble. Pero no lo saben usar.

-No te creo. – Gine se cruzó de brazos. – Si es así, quiero verlo.

-… Con gusto.

En ese momento, Piccolo tomó a Gine del cuello de su polo y la alzó ante la obvia queja de ella. Mientras Gohan, en un acto algo desesperado, trataba de evitar que ese tipo le haga algo malo a su hermana.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es abuso infantil!

Piccolo hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la niña y como el mocoso trataba de detenerlo jalando su capa. Lanzó a la niña con tal fuerza y velocidad, que ella se dirigía a una gran elevación rocosa.

Quería verlo… el poder oculto en esa niña. El cuál es igual al del mocoso… Veía que nada pasaba… Pensó que era el fin de la mocosa. Hasta que vio lo que no creyó esperar. Como una gran concentración de Ki la rodeaba y era lanzada hacia el frente. El ataque no sólo acabó con elevación rocosa que estaba ahí… sino que también destruyó más del terreno.

Lo que pasó lo dejó frío… a Gohan igual. Pero Gine, quién estaba sentada en el suelo, a salvo… era la que tampoco lo creía…

-¿Yo hice eso? – Ella no podía creer que en verdad tuviera la capacidad de crear tal destrucción…

Piccolo por su parte, no pudo evitar sudar… estos mocosos… eran algo fuera de serie. Pasó a ver al mocoso que tenía en la pierna, quién estaba en shock. Y pensar que tiene el mismo poder que su hermana… Era algo que en su vida había imaginado que haría. Entrenar los que pueden ser sus peores enemigos. Siente que está cometiendo un error. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que es el único modo en que pueden tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir a lo que se les viene.

-… Creo que eso es prueba clara de que ambos tienen la capacidad de lograr grandes cosas. Pero veo un problema más que claro… El poder de ustedes está fuertemente ligado a sus emociones. Por lo que sólo pueden entrar en contacto con él cuando sienten emociones muy fuertes. Como la ira o el estrés… Lamentablemente eso no les servirá en una batalla de verdad. Deben aprender a usarlo con naturalidad. Y ahí es donde entra esta etapa del entrenamiento. Y es que deben de sobrevivir en este lugar por 6 meses.

-¿6 meses…? – Gohan no creía lo que había oído. Eso era… - Pero… ¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas…? La comida…

-Aquí hay varios animales que pueden cazar…

-¿Cazar…? – Gine sintió algo de asco al imaginar que deben de buscar su propio alimento – Pero…

-Pero nada. Es algo que deben de pasar. Sus padres pueden darles una buena vida. Pero eso no los ayudará en esta situación. Ahora… Tú, niño…

-Me llamo Gohan…

-Da igual. Quítate esas ropas tan feas que tienes.

-Pero… - Ver la mirada de Piccolo hizo que Gohan asienta y se quite su polera amarilla de modo lento.

-Y tú enana…

-¡Soy Gine! – rodó los ojos al ver que está mocosa sin duda será un dolor de cabeza. – Y no me voy a quitar nada. Esta ropa me la dio la tía Rarity y…

-Iba a decir que fijes bien tus zapatos. Algo como eso, te puede costar caro.

-…Oh. Perdón…

-Ahm… Pregunta… ¿Por qué no nos entrena papá? ¿por qué lo hará usted señor…?

-Simple enano… Su padre es un gran guerrero. Y se ve que es un padre para ustedes. Pero no será un buen maestro si es que no sabe ser rudo con ustedes.

Ambos niños se vieron las caras. No sabían si darle la razón a este señor tan raro o… decir algo. Pero….

-Muy bien mocosos. Ahora depende de ustedes el sobrevivir.

-¿¡Se va!?

-Tengo mi propio entrenamiento que seguir. Pero los veré en 6 meses… si sobreviven. Claro está.

Dicho eso, Piccolo emprendió vuelo. Ignorando el grito de ambos niños. Quiénes no querían ser dejados solos a la intemperie. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que Piccolo no los dejaría solos, así como así el primer día. Se puso a una distancia más que segura para luego ponerse a meditar. Es algo que necesitaba hacer ahora que tiene la oportunidad… siente que con estos mocosos…. eso ya no será tan posible.

En tierra… Gohan quiso llorar al ver que había sido abandonados a su suerte.

-¡No llores! – Gine le gritó a su hermano, ella también quería llorar. - ¡Me harás llorar a mí también!

-*Sniff* … Ok… - Gohan se limpió las lágrimas. - ¿Qué haremos?

-No sé… - Gine se limpió sus propias lágrimas y… - Pero lo mejor sería…

Fue en eso que ambos sintieron que el suelo temblaba. Ambos voltearon con miedo al imaginar lo que se iban a encontrar. Y vaya que tuvieron miedo.

Era un dinosaurio carnívoro de la zona. Este notó la presencia de ambos infantes. Los olfateo y se lamió los labios con su lengua. Vaya que estaba hambriento.

-Ah… Gohan… ¿Qué hacemos…?

-Ah… Ah… ¡Corre!

La menor de los hermanos no tenía que oír dos veces la orden. Ambos empezaron a correr, siendo perseguidos por el enorme dinosaurio. Quién tenía la boca abierta, listo para decorarlos. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos iba a llegar muy lejos. Eran muy pequeños en comparación al enorme animal, el cual daba unos grandes pasos. Los iba a devorar… y era esa sensación de desesperación que los hizo usar sus poderes de nuevo. Esta vez no para atacar, sino para huir.

Ambos dieron un salto tan potente hacia arriba en el mismo instante que el dinosaurio ya los iba a devorar. Sólo para que esté coma tierra y pasto. Y eso no le gustó nada al animal. Quién no creí que su almuerzo se les haya escapado.

Mientras que ambos hermanos, estaban sobre una de las elevaciones rocosas de la pradera. Qué fácilmente mide lo que un edificio de 40 pisos. Y ellos lo sabían…

Sabían cómo llegaron. Gracias a sus poderes. Pero…

-¿¡Cómo vamos a bajar!?

-¡No lo sé!

… No sabían cómo iban a bajar… El llanto de ambos, era solo una prueba de que en verdad no estaban seguros de sobrevivir a esto.

* * *

En el otro mundo. Goku dejo de volar, al ver lo cansado que estaba. Por supuesto… su cuerpo no se había recuperado del último encuentro. A pesar de haber muerto… sólo le quedaba correr… el resto del millón de kilómetros… Ugh… Será un largo camino.

-Agh… Y ya me dio hambre. Ese señor me engañó… Me dijo que muerto no debería de tener hambre.

Goku empezó a correr, a pesar del hambre del que era víctima. Rayos… esto no es lo que pensó que le pasaría.

-Espero que los demás estén mejor que yo…

* * *

-A ver… debo de…. ¡Ah! – Twilight cayó al agua al perder el equilibrio.

La chica estaba entrenando sobre una vara para poder hallar su punto de equilibrio. Algo que él mismo maestro le había dicho era primordial. Algo que la ayudaría a tener un control mejor en el Ki. Dado que si bien su mente y espíritu son fuertes. Su cuerpo carece mucho…

La muchacha estaba en Bikini, sabe que es parte del fetichismo del viejo verde ese. Pero no puede negar que poco a poco ve una mejora. Al menos esta vez duró 30 minutos sobre la dichosa vara.

-Debes canalizar tu Ki en todo tu cuerpo.

-Eso hago… Pero es diferente de estar en el suelo que en la vara…

-Obviamente sientes eso. Dado que en tu vida has entrenado de ese modo. Tienes la teoría. Más no la práctica. – El maestro paso a ver el rostro cansado de Twilight. – Este entrenamiento, es básico si deseas lograr aprender todo lo que necesita el uso del Ki.

-… ¿Mi esposo lo hizo?

-No dudo que con su abuelo tuvo un entrenamiento similar. Pero Goku es hábil por naturaleza. En tu caso, necesitas algo de esfuerzo en este campo que es el cuerpo.

-Ugh…

-Pero… - Su voz la hizo alzar la vista. – Goku siempre tuvo una dificultad inicial en el control del Ki. Sí… recuerdo que cuando lo entrenaba a él y Krillin, no mostraba una mejoría tan rápida como Krillin en ese campo. A pesar de que era talentoso.

-¿Así…? Pero pensé que…

-Fue en medio del torneo que halló como controlar su Ki. Por eso sabía usar el Kamehameha aún cuándo sólo lo usó un par de veces.

Twilight se quedó en su lugar unos segundos. Pensando en lo que el Maestro le había dicho. ¿Será posible que la raza Saiyajin no sea buena en el control de Ki? De ser así, explicaría la historia de Piccolo… el porque Raditz parecía sorprendido por como ellos podían controlar su poder y usarlo en momentos precisos.

-Hmmm… Creo que ya estoy captando algunas cosas.

-Eso es bueno. Por cierto, Twilight. Deseo hacerte una pregunta…

-No voy a modelar para usted…

-¡No iba a pedir eso niña mal pensada! ¿¡Quién crees que soy!? – la mirada de la esposa de su alumno, decía todo. – Ajem… Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué deseas exactamente aprender a pelear? Sé que no eres como Goku, quién ama el combate.

-… Porque no quiero ser la esposa que se queda ahí… esperando y llorando. No quiero ser la que tenga que esperar y ver como su esposo sale herido. Como debo esperar a que alguien más ayude a mis hijos… No… No quiero esa clase de mujer… de esposa… de madre. Quiero… poder estar al lado de ellos en los momentos más difíciles y poder… ayudar.

Las palabras de la mujer, hicieron que el viejo Roshi sonría. Había visto que ella en verdad ama a su familia. Esposo e hijos. Goku cambió por ella en algunas cosas… pero ella también cambió. Se le ve más determinada y fuerte que cuando la conoció años atrás. No cabe duda que la maternidad y la experiencia la han hecho crecer.

-¿No le dirás nada a tus amigas y familia?

-Solo mi madre, Spike y Cadance… ya lo saben… saben que yo estaba entrenando. Mis amigas… ya le comenté a Pinkie. Con eso, el resto ya sabe.

El anciano sonrió al ver como ella se volvía a poner de pie, para volver a repetir el ejercicio. No lo iba a decir, pero Goku sin duda había hallado a una buena mujer. Buena esposa… y mejor madre.

* * *

Ya de noche, en lo que sería el segundo día en que Gohan y Gine habían sido abandonados por Piccolo en estas tierras. Ambos no sabían que el tipo que los iba a entrenar, los vigilaba a lo lejos. La primera noche, admite que sintió pena por ellos. Les dio manzanas que halló por ahí. Claro, no estaban tan frescas. Pero bastará para hacer que ambos mocosos dejen de llorar. Pero lo que si lo ponía de nervios, era ver que ninguno daba la iniciativa para poder bajar. Estaban muy asustados.

Había visto de todos modos, los tratos que hay en cada uno. Eran mellizos, pero no eran iguales.

Gohan era el más tímido y llorón de los dos. Pero podía sentir que él era ligeramente más fuerte que su hermana. Además, se ve que es muy listo. Si sólo pudiera aplicar esa inteligencia en sobrevivir.

Mientras que Gine, era más… vivaz. Más hiperactiva. Más alegre. Pero a su vez… era algo más planificadora. Porque daba ideas de cómo bajar… pero desbaratadas por su hermano al verse las fallas en sus planes.

Ambos eran mocosos. Pero eso es algo que puede cambiar si logran salir de aquí con vida. En fin… tampoco es que vaya a ir a ayudarlos. Si se quedan ahí y mueren… es cosa de ellos.

Veía como ambos dormían. La menor de ambos abrazando el brazo de su hermano cómo una almohada. Mientras que él sólo se movía algo incómodo. Pero en eso, él se puso de pie. Haciendo que su hermana se levante de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Quiero ir al baño…

Se vio la cara de fastidio de Gine. No le gustaba que irrumpieran su sueño por algo así.

-Por eso dormimos en cuartos separados desde hace un año…

-Creí que era porque te gustaba la soledad de tu cuarto..

-… Sólo ve al baño hermano…

Gohan se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia al acantilado. Se bajó el pantalón para hacer sus necesidades. No viendo hacia abajo… porque era una caída enorme. Y al terminar… se dio vuelta para volver a su hermana, quién temblaba del frío. Ella no lo iba a admitir jamás. Pero estaba asustada. Ayer la oyó llamar a papá y mamá en sueños… y él… él también quiere.

-¿Eh? – en eso notó que tenía una sombra… ¿en la noche? – Oye Gine…

-¿Qué…? Tengo sueño… - la niña seguía echada, molesta de que su hermano no vuelva a dormir.

-Mira. Tengo sombra.

-No es posible… es de noche. – Gine se sentó para ver a su hermano, sólo para ver que… - Gohan… tienes una sombra.

-Si… ¿Por qué será?

-No sé… Quizás… ¡Oh! ¡Allá!

Gohan volteó para ver lo que su hermana señalaba. Al hacerlo, ambos vieron el enorme cuerpo celeste que había en el cielo. La Luna.

-La Luna…

-Si. No la había visto nunca. Excepto en libros.

-Tú y tus libros… No sé que ven tú y mamá en esas cosas. Son aburridos. Muchas palabras. – Gine se cruzó de brazos para luego suspirar. - ¿Y bien genio? Qué puedes decirme…

-Esa es la Luna Llena. Se le dice así porque podemos verla completa y no por partes por la luz del sol. – Gohan respondió con alegría a su hermana, quién se quedó viendo el objeto. – Es linda, ¿Verdad?

-Si… Lo es.

Ambos vieron el astro varios segundos… Hasta que empezaron a sentir que… algo… los atraía a ella…

En un instante, los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos. Sus colas de erizaron al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos parecían ir al ritmo de sus corazones.

***Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump***

Esos eran los únicos sonidos que se oían ahora en la oscuridad. Piccolo abrió los ojos al sentir el incremento de poder en ambos mocosos.

-¿¡Qué rayos…!? – Vio como las facciones de ambos empezaron a dejar de ser de simples infantes. Como sus caninos crecieron hasta el punto de ser colmillos.

-¡AAAAAAAAA**AAHHHH!**

El grito de ambos se volvió un rugido al final. Vio como ambos empezaron a crecer hasta el punto que sus ropas se hicieron trizas. Como sus ojos eran de un rojo total como la sangre. Sus bocas crecieron hasta ser hocicos. Como sus cuerpos se cubrían de un pelaje negro. Como crecieron hasta el punto de medir más de 30 malditos metros… ¡Eran monos monstruosos!

-¿¡Qué en el nombre del infierno les ha pasado!?

**-¡GRAAAAAHHHH!**

El rugido de ambos monos hizo que el lugar entero tiemble. Por sus pesos y tamaños, no cabían en la parte rocosa donde estaban. Esta se rompió y ambos cayeron a tierra. Y al pisar suelo… ambos monos se vieron las caras… Parecía que querían atacarse. Porque se rodearon unos segundos… Unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Pero algo pasó…

El Mono que era Gohan, dio un gruñido pequeño al Mono que era Gine. Esta sólo le devolvió el rugido… Como entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Algo que sorprendió a Piccolo en gran medida. ¿Sabían quién era el otro? ¿Acaso era por ser de la misma raza? ¿o por ser mellizos es que no se atacaron como pensó que pasaría?

No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro, es que ahora esos dos mocosos son algo que no puede dejar de vigilar en el estado en que están ahora. Pero en eso, Gine miró hacia una montaña lejana… abrió la boca. Y de esta salió una ráfaga de Ki de color rojo que destruyó dicha montaña…

La explosión fue tal que Piccolo hizo esfuerzos horribles para no salir volando. Sólo para ver cómo Gohan abría su propia boca para lanzar su propio ataque a otra montaña. El resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Agh! ¡Esos dos están destruyendo todo! ¡A este paso no quedará nada de la Tierra! ¿¡Qué rayos les ha pasado!?

No entendía que pasó. Pero si sabía una cosa… debe de detenerlos… Ahora.

Ambos monos abrieron de nuevo sus bocas para dejar salir enormes ráfagas de poder hacia distintas partes. Esta vez generando daños mayores. Piccolo lo único que hizo fue lanzar una ráfaga de Ki hacia ellos. Con toda la intención de hacer que reciban un daño que los haga caer…

Pero la sorpresa fue el ver que no habían recibido ningún daño. Solo habían recibido lo que sería un ligero fastidio en sus espaldas. Algo que los molestó en demasía.

Ambas bestias voltearon para pasar a ver quien fue el agresor. Piccolo notó que Gine se lanzó hacia él. Con una velocidad más que envidiable a pesar del gran tamaño que tenía. Ella alzó su mano para darle un palmazo, uno que él logró esquivar por los pelos… Pero en eso vio como Gohan saltó hacia él. Usó su cola en medio de su movimiento hacia él, para darle un golpe que lo mandó al suelo con tal fuerza que creó un cráter con su propio cuerpo.

-Agh… Esos dos…

El niño aprovecho la apertura que su hermana le dio… Eso era… ¿Acaso sus instintos Saiyajines se han hecho más latentes en esa forma? Al parecer, la niña sabe planear las cosas incluso en medio de la pelea. Y el mocoso sabe ver las oportunidades. Pero la situación de por sí, no mejoró para él. Más al ver como ambos niños corrían hacia él.

Alzó vuelo, esperando que esos dos no lo sigan. Pero no era necesario… ambos abrieron la boca, ráfagas de ki rojo fueron hacia él. Logró esquivar ambos ataques por los pelos… Pero lo que estaba atrás de él, no fue tan… afortunado. Ver la destrucción de la que eran capaces en esas formas… No cree que pueda detenerlos. Si uno de por sí ya es difícil… Dos es un reto que ni él desea afrontar ahora. Pero… ¿Qué puede hacer? A este paso, destruirán la Tierra antes de que…

Necesita recordar… Piccolo veía a ambos monos seguir con su destrucción. Al parecer eso es lo que les importa en esa forma. Y fue en eso que recordó algo que había oído decir a Raditz…

_-Nosotros los Saiyajin mostramos nuestro verdadero poder cuando aparece la Luna Llena._

¡La Luna! ¡Eso es! Alzo su vista. Vio el enorme astro estar ahí en todo su esplendor. Brillaba de un modo casi enfermizo, como divirtiéndose de la destrucción que esos dos mocosos generaban. Muy bien…

Piccolo alzó más vuelo. Concentró Ki y lo elevó hasta su punto más alto. Y cuando lo tuvo donde quería. Lo lanzó hacia la Luna sin miramientos. Supo que su ataque tardará unos segundos en llegar a su objetivo…

Fue en eso que vio el destello que ahora salía de la Luna… como de la superficie de esta se hicieron varias grietas… Hasta el punto en que estas brillaron. Lo único que se vio luego de eso, fue a la Luna explotar en millones de pedazos, hasta el punto de volverse simple polvo cósmico ante sus ojos.

Y fue al desparecer el satélite, que ambos monos se detuvieron. Como si algo en ellos se hubiera sacudido. Como arte de magia, ambos perdieron tamaño y pelaje… hasta que en sus lugares, solo hubo dos infantes desnudos. Ambos cayeron desmayados al suelo. De seguro la transformación es más cansada de lo que uno puede esperar.

Pero él vio el trozo de información, como algo bueno… Si esos dos que vendrán tienen la misma capacidad… No quiere arriesgarse en dejar que esté la posibilidad de que se vuelvan esas bestias. Destruir la Luna es una ventaja que no pueden desperdiciar ahora.

-Ahora entiendo el porque Kami-sama le quitó su cola a Goku. Quería restaurar la Luna. Pero ahora la Luna será una enemiga. – Le importaba poco los cambios que puede haber en el mundo ahora si es que la Luna ya no está. Luego la pueden traer de vuelta. Ahora mismo, lo que importa es sobrevivir.

Pasó a ver a los dos enanos. Gohan y Gine dormían… sin entender que rayos había pasado. Pero… Ahora ha visto más de lo que son capaces. Eso es algo que debe de ver como algo positivo. Lo mejor es que se vaya de una vez, tiene su propio entrenamiento que hacer. Además…

-Lo mejor será que les dé unas ropas y armas para que se defiendan.

Usando sus poderes, creó ropas para ambos. En segundos, los dos vestían ropas similares a las de su padre, solo que en vez del símbolo de la tortuga, tenían el símbolo "MA". Lo que era un indicativo de que estaban bajo el entrenamiento de la familia de la maldad. Además de dejarles a ambos unas espadas para que se defiendan de lo que sea que haya en esta zona.

-Muy bien. Esto es lo más que haré por ustedes mocosos. – Con su trabajo ya cumplido, Piccolo emprendió vuelo. Era el momento de iniciar su entrenamiento real.

* * *

En la atalaya de Kami-sama, el templo sagrado, este miraba a Tierra. Notando la acción de Piccolo. Al parecer la decisión de destruir la Luna es muy acertada. Pensar que la habilidad de volverse bestias destructivas, haría que dos niños tuvieran tal poder. Tal capacidad destructiva. Es algo que había visto en el pasado con Goku. Las pocas veces que él se transformó, mostró una agresividad que él no mostraría jamás en su estado normal.

Pero… ahora sabía que el estado Oozaru, sacaba el instinto destructivo en ellos. A pesar de la nobleza en Goku, es un Saiyajin aún. Por lo que el instinto estaba ahí… Dormido… Nada más. Por eso es que le quitó la cola hace años.

-Kami-sama… - la voz de su viejo amigo, Mr. Popo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Desea que vaya preparando todo?

-Si Popo. Necesito que tengas todo listo para cuando nuestros invitados lleguen. – El guardián de la tierra se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia donde era el interior del lugar. Pero una pregunta, detuvo el caminar de este.

-¿Por qué pidió que esa chica venga? – Vio a su amigo, diciendo que prosiga con un gesto. – No es por ser ofensivo. Pero… Esa chica no es una guerrera.

-Lo sé. Pero tiene algo que no muchos tienen. Talento para la manipulación del Ki. Eso es algo que no se aprende Mr. Popo. Es algo con lo que naces. Ni yo tengo la capacidad de usar el Ki como ella puede en potencia. Ni Goku la tiene.

-¿Qué quiere decir…?

-Que sería un desperdicio dejar tal talento desperdiciado. Ella tiene las bases… Es hora de darle ejercicios para que perfeccione y labre su camino. Al fin y al cabo, ya tiene la motivación.

* * *

Ya era la tercera noche que Twilight pasaba en Kame House. Sin su familia… su esposo e hijos. Y eso la hacía sentirse peor de lo que en verdad mostraba. Había tratado mostrarse fuerte frente al viejo Maestro para que no crea que no se toma su entrenamiento en serio. Pero a veces las lágrimas le ganaban.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó del futon que usaba en el suelo de la sala para dormir. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, deseaba beber algo de agua. Y al servirse el vaso con el líquido, se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el lugar. Soltó un suspiro y…

-Siento que esto puede ser un esfuerzo vano.

-Oh. Yo no diría eso.

-¡Ah! – la chica dio un brinco al oír la voz del viejo Roshi. El anciano había bajado para ver como estaba.

–Veo que sigues con dudas.

-… No he avanzado al ritmo que hubiera querido.

-Solo llevas en esto días. Esperar una mejoría rápida, en un campo que es nuevo para ti, es algo que no debes hacer.

-Lo sé… es solo que… Gohan y Gine… - Twilight se llevó las manos a la cabeza y casi se jala los cabellos. – Están allá afuera… Solos… Con hambre y asustados. Debería estar ahí fuera, buscándolos. Y estoy aquí…

Roshi podía ver la frustración en la cara de la muchacha. Ella quería ir y hallar a sus hijos. Pero la parte racional de ella, sabe que ir a la loca y buscar… no servirá. De seguro tiene otros planes. Pero… Parece que ahora no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas.

-Solo puedes hacer lo que tengas a tu alcance en el momento. Esos dos estarán bien. Son hijos de Goku y tuyos. Son fuertes por lo que PIccolo nos dijo.

-Son niños… Solo tienen 4… Apenas saben lo necesario. Gohan es… muy tímido. Gine es muy… impulsiva… Dios… Si hubiera sabido que algo así podía pasar, debí dejar que Goku los entrenara. Debí dejar que él entrenara más, no sólo unas horas como le dejaba… Si…

-Pensar en supuestos no te ayudará Twilight. Es más, creo que es algo que tú detestas de pensar. ¿Verdad? – Twilight se quedó en silencio. – Si algo hemos visto de ti, es que afrontas las cosas… Por más locas que sean. Si has podido hacer que Goku, actúa como un hombre de familia, aunque sea un poco… Creo que serás capaz de lograr esto. Deseas aprender el uso del Ki y pelear porque deseas ayudar a tu familia. Piensa en eso como una motivación. ¿Qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser…? No lo sé. Puede que mucho. Más para los estándares humanos. Sumado a tu talento en el Ki. Céntrate en eso… Todos dan su mejor esfuerzo en estos momentos. No dejes que todo esto te amedrante.

Twilight se quedó en silencio… Era cierto. No debería… dejar que esto la afecte. Debe… seguir adelante en lo que decidió. Por primera vez, podía ver el porque Goku aprecia mucho a su maestro. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero es un hombre sabio.

-Gracias Maestro Roshi…

-Jaja. De nada pequeña. Eres esposa de mi alumno. Eso te hace de la familia. Anda y descansa. Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

La muchacha asintió y se volvió a recostar. Dispuesta a seguir con sus entrenamientos, más porque en verdad siente que… es lo único que la acercara a su familia. Pero mientras sentía que el sueño le ganaba… solo recordaba que le faltaba el calor de su esposo.

* * *

En el Otro Mundo, en el camino de la serpiente… Goku seguía su camino. Ya sentía el cansancio… Y eso era algo raro, si lo piensa. Estaba muerto. No debería sentir cansancio… ni hambre… Rayos…

-Oh… me pregunto si puedo comerme esas nubes. – La idea no era mala, al menos debe llenar su estómago. Pero dejo de lado la idea… - No… Sería peor si me da algo por comer algo tan raro.

El Saiyajin terrestre seguía su camino, hasta que al fin sintió que no iba a llegar a ningún lado… al menos que descanse un poco. Trato de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para dormir un poco.

Fue mientras esperaba que el sueño se apodere de él, que pensó en como estarán Gohan Y Gine… ¿Estarán con Twilight? ¿Cómo estará ella…? Espera que bien. Siente que en verdad la ha hecho llorar esta vez. Y lo había hecho antes… en su infancia, adolescencia… los días del embarazo de ella estaban llenos de varias lágrimas. No pudo evitar sonreír al recuerdo… Espera que sus amigos la estén ayudando en esta situación… a ella y los niños. Era lo único que esperaba.

Sí, desea ser más fuerte para poder pelear con esos Saiyajines. Pero a la vez, quiere a su familia a salvo. Solo espera que todo esto valga la pena… Había logrado tener en un punto medio su pasión por la pelea y su familia… Pero ahora sabe que… necesita usar su pasión por el combate para poder superar este nuevo reto.

Dio un bostezo al sentir el sueño… Dormir sería bueno… Vaya que lo necesita… Pero había algo que lo molestaba…

-En verdad extraño el calor de Twilight.

Goku cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir… Sintiendo por primera vez en años… soledad al dormir.


	13. Previo al entrenamiento

**Aquí estoy, con otro cap. He estado analizando la prioridad de mis historias y he visto que, luego de la central que es Sekiryuutei Supremo, esta es la que tiene más visitas y demás, por lo que he decidido que centrare mi atención en esta también. Por lo que esperen actualizaciones más seguidas. Antes de empezar, respondere unos reviews.**

**Son Judai: Gracias por unirte a esto amigo. Si, trato de dar cambios a la historia, agregando a un personaje femenino en medio de todo esto, Bulma hace su trabajo muy bien, pero Twilight sería más fundamental.**

**Las piedras: Porque Mr Popo tiene su trabajo. Y esa parte que detuvo a Goten y Trunks, es obvio que en el anime fue muy relleno.**

**Mallistrix: Lamentablemente, Milk es lo que llamarías una persona normal tratando de vivir en medio de seres que solo viven para pelear. En el cannon se ve que aprende luego de la muerte de Goku con Cell, pero el daño a su reputación estaba hecho para los fans. Aquí, Twilight es más condescendiente, pero pone sus límites a sus hijos y esposo. Será más permisiva, pero pondrá límites.**

**00Zerok00: Falta para llegar a la saga de Cell. Aunque es mi saga menos favorita, siento que será divertido de hacerla.**

**Con eso dicho, vamos.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 13: Previo al entrenamiento**

Twilight no creía lo que estaba pasando en verdad. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó en un inicio.

-Debes tener la mente en blanco.

La chica seguía la voz de quien la entrenaba ahora. Kami-sama se hacía cargo del entrenamiento de ella, mientras que Mr. Popo lo hacía del resto.

Ya había pasado unas 2 semanas desde que inició este entrenamiento en la Atalaya de Kami-sama. Aún recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar aquí.

Si… Recuerda cuando el día llegó para que todos vayan a realizar el entrenamiento. La sorpresa de Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chiaotzu al verla con Krillin y Yajirobe para escalar lo que era la enorme torre. 8000 Metros… AL verla por primera vez, se quiso morir… No puede creer que haría una locura de esta clase. Pero era lo que debía hacer, si deseaba ayudar a su familia. Por lo que…

Recuerda la voz de preocupación de su madre… Cuando habló con ella por teléfono días atrás. Como le comentó lo que pasó. Como ella le preguntó si estaba bien. Obviamente no lo estaba. Sus hijos desaparecidos. Su esposo muerto…

Le pidió a su madre que por favor no le diga nada a nadie. Que no quiere darles más razones a nadie de que crean que eligió mal. Pero que esto era algo que debía hacer. Y no podía negar que su madre sonaba mortificada. No por la decisión, sino por lo que planea hacer. Claro, la idea de ir a pelear con dos aliens de gran poder… Si que sonaba a locura. Pero era lo que debía hacer. Lo que tenía que hacer.

Por eso, cuando vio que todos ya subían la torre… Supo que ahora estaba por su cuenta. Agradece ahora algo del entrenamiento que recibió de Goku, así como el que le dio el Maestro Roshi.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No Krillin… Creo que… esto es parte de mi entrenamiento. ¿No? – La muchacha agradecía la preocupación del amigo de su esposo. – Si no hago esto, de nada sirve que me esfuerce.

-Muy bien… Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, sigue tu propio ritmo.

Y ella sabía que eso debía hacer. Por lo que… subir no fue lo más fácil que hizo en toda su vida. En medio de todo, sentía sus manos lastimarse, sus dedos pedir que deje de subir… Pero ella dejó de lado eso, solo siguió. Su deseo de ser más fuerte por su familia, la hizo seguir hasta que, tras lo que le pareció días, llegó a la cima. Donde se vio con lo que sería un gato bípedo con un bastón.

-Oh. Al fin llegas niña. Admito que no esperaba que fueras tan rápida. Llegaste dos días más temprano de lo que estime. Estar subiendo eso 4 días no es fácil.

¿4 días…? Se tardó tanto… Pero no estaba tan cansada como pensó que lo estaría. El entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos. Pero a su vez, era consciente que está atrasada. Y mucho…

-Anda, come esto. – El gato el lanzó una de las semillas del ermitaño. Al menos eso la hará sentirse mejor.

Sabía que las semillas eran especiales, sus propiedades permiten restaurar energías, sanar daños al cuerpo y llenar el estómago. Si bien hace años intentó cultivarlas, se dio cuenta que no crecen como plantas normales. Al parecer necesitan algo único que ella desconoce.

-Después podemos hablar de eso niña. Anda, sube y deja que el báculo te lleve a la Atalaya.

… Pensar que él podía leer las mentes, tal como Goku le dijo antes. Pero tras comer la semilla, agradeció al viejo gato por la ayuda y el minuto de descanso, para luego ir a la parte superior del lugar. Solo faltaba un poco más.

…

Al llegar a la Atalaya, sintió por primera vez, la escasez de aire que hay en este lugar. Cosa que explica el porque su esposo tiene tanta resistencia, este lugar haría maravillas para ella también. Camino un poco, sorprendida de no ver a nadie en el lugar. Pensando que estarían aquí. Hasta que…

-Veo que al fin llegas.

Se sorprendió al ver a Kami-sama caminar hacia ella, se veía que estaba esperando por ella.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo Kami-sama. ¿Y el resto?

-Hacen su propio entrenamiento, uno que es necesario para que vean su nivel actual.

Twilight no entendía de que hablaba. Pero sabía una cosa, él parece querer que la siga. Porque estaba yendo al interior del edificio. Y a pesar de todo, ella no iba a dudar ahora. De ningún modo. Pero había una duda en su cabeza…

-Kami-sama, no crea que no agradezco la ayuda que me quiere dar. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que te vi, supe que tenías un talento natural para el uso del Ki. – El guardián de la Tierra pasó a ver a la chica, quien no entendía de que estaba hablando. – Twilight, cuando vives tanto como yo y aprendes a usar el Ki, puedes verlo en el interior de las personas. Es algo que se llama, Ver el interior, algo que no muchos aprenden. Goku lo sabe usar, pero lo tomó mucho esfuerzo. Casi 2 años… Y cuando controlas esa habilidad, puedes ver con facilidad el flujo de Ki en alguien.

-¿Flujo de Ki…?

-Si lo ponemos de este modo, todo el cuerpo posee Ki. Pero pocos lo logran hacer de modo tan equitativo. Siempre hay menos en una zona, a menos que sean entrenados para ello. Eso es algo que Goku no sabía. Sus años aquí, eran para ayudarlo en el manejo del Ki y su distribución, más que su propia fuerza.

-Por eso aprendió la técnica de vuelo…

-Así es. Pero tu caso difiere. Tú, por naturaleza, sabes hacerlo. Distribuyes el Ki de modo igual en tu cuerpo. Eso deja ver el talento que tienes en su manipulación.

-… Por eso me hizo esa recomendación hace casi 5 años.

-Quería ver que tan lejos llegarías. Pero tus deberes como esposa y madre han hecho que no puedas avanzar al ritmo deseado. Pero, veo que ahora no deseas hacer eso…

-… Ahora mismo, ser una ama de casa común, no sirve. Si deseo ayudar a mi esposo e hijos, debo de aprender a pelear.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír.

Luego de ello, Kami-sama la llevó al que sería su habitación, diciendo que descanse hoy. Mañana será el inicio de todo.

Al día siguiente, Twilight vio como todos los demás estaban entrenando. Peleando o haciendo ejercicios. Parece que algo en verdad debió pasar ayer para que le den más intensidad a lo que hacen. Pero ella vino por su propio entrenamiento. No hay tiempo para ver el de otros…

Cuando Kami-sama que lo ella necesitaba era meditar, supo que esto no sería tan fácil… Porque tener la mente en blanco, para alguien como ella… No es tan fácil.

Habían pasado 30 días desde que ella estaba aquí, había logrado un avance más que enorme en lo que era el uso del Ki, su precepción, su manipulación… Es más, había aprendido a pelear al menos algo. Los entrenamientos con los amigos de su padre habían dado buenos resultados. Pero era más que obvio que no estaba al nivel de ellos aún en lo que el arte marcial. Pero al menos, lograba defenderse y no quedar como una tonta en su totalidad.

Pero sabe que debe esforzarse mucho más. Había aprendido a tener sus emociones en calma, pero igual tenía preocupación por sus hijos… por…

-¿Deseas preguntar algo Twilight? – La muchacha pasó a ver a Kami-sama, quien siempre se hacía cargo de su entrenamiento. - ¿Algo te molesta?

-… Solo quería saber como estaban mis hijos. ¿Sabe algo?

Sabe que él puede ver todo lo que pasa en la Tierra. Él se lo comentó y si bien le rogó que le diga donde estaban sus hijos, él mismo le dijo que ambos estaban bien. Que para sorpresa de ella y de todos, estaban tomándose muy en serio lo que era el entrenamiento… o la condición que Piccolo les había dado.

-Están bien. Ambos. Por lo que no es necesario que sigas preocupándote.

¿Cómo le pedía eso? ¡Eran sus hijos! ¡Ella…! Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse de nuevo. Siente que esta perdiendo el balance que había logrado hasta el momento y… Rayos.

-No pierdas la concentración.

-¿¡Cómo no puedo perderla cuando sé que puedo ver a mis hijos, pero no me ayuda!? – Twilight se puso de pie, molesta de que le oculte la situación de sus hijos. - ¡Al menos quiero saber dónde están!

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir por ellos? – Kami-sama pudo ver que la chica en verdad.

-¡Tengo el derecho de saber cómo están! – La muchacha sintió como las lágrimas le ganaban. – NO sabe lo que es… pasar cada día sin saber… si están bien. Si están comiendo… Si… Solo quiero saber si están a salvo… Es lo único… No me iré… prometí entrenar todo este tiempo hasta que sea el momento de luchar. Nada de eso cambiará… Solo… Por favor…

Kami-sama veía como la chica casi se arrodillaba para que le dé información en relación a sus hijos. Se podía ver lo mucho que ella los amaba. Suspiró y…

-No te diré donde están. Pero te puedo decir que han pasado estos días. – La cara de Twilight se iluminó al oír eso. – A los días que fueron dejados en la naturaleza, ambos sufrieron lo que sería la naturaleza de su sangre Saiyajin.

-¿Naturaleza…?

-¿Recuerdas lo que Raditz dijo de la Luna llena? Bueno. Al tener ellos una cola como la tuvo su padre, al ver la Luna llena… Se transforman en Monos gigantes sin pensamiento. – Twilight se llevó una mano a su boca al oír ello. – Piccolo destruyó la Luna para detenerlos, además de que les arranco las colas para que no tengan problemas. Les dio armas y ropas para que puedan vivir.

-Minuto… ¿Todo Saiyajin con cola se vuelve un mono gigante al ver la luna llena? Esa es la razón por la que le quitaste a Goku su cola… Pero si él también lo hacía en el pasado… Oh no… su abuelo… él me dijo del monstruo que lo mató y…. Oh por Dios…

-Si… Goku fue el que mató a su abuelo. – Twilight sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. – Por eso sus amigos no le dijeron nada. Él puede ser muchas cosas, pero no dudes que sentirá culpa. Aunque su abuelo no sienta que lo es.

-Por eso… Por eso él murmuraba eso de no ver la luna llena. Sus padres se lo advirtieron… Yo…

-Ya depende de ti si se lo dices, pero sin cola… tus hijos no se volverán a trasformar, más al no haber luna. Pero la historia no queda ahí.

Twilight escuchó con atención, todo lo que Kami-sama le estaba comentando ahora sobre sus hijos. Como ambos no sabían como hacer las cosas aún, como tuvieron que recibir de un robot abandonado en una cueva, hasta que lograron salir de ahí, solo que el robot no pudo. No duda que eso los debe de haber hecho entender que… no pueden depender de otros para vivir en lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos. Además, de que irónicamente… habían aprendido a cazar y recolectar para así poder comer. No pudo evitar al imaginarlo. Por lo que le acaba de comentar, Gine es la que hacía los planes para ello, mientras Gohan era el que hacía el trabajo.

Pero… al menos estaban bien… era más de lo que pudo esperar cuando inició todo esto…

-¿Eso te calma un poco?

-… Algo… Por favor, si hay una noticia más de ellos… dígamela.

-Eso haré. Vuelve a meditar. Y esta vez, no pierdas la concentración.

La muchacha asintió a las palabras de su mentor, cerró los ojos para volver a concentrarse. Esta vez algo más calmada, algo más… segura de que puede hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, el saber que sus hijos estaban bien, le daban una razón para seguir con esto… no importa lo difícil que sea.

* * *

En las praderas, tras ya casi 2 meses solos, Gine había crecido un poco. Su cabello era más largo. Sus ropas, que eran como las de su padre, estaban algo rasgadas por todos los peligros que tuvo que esquivar. Pero ahora mismo, ella estaba esperando al lado de un lago a la persona que traerá su cena.

-Vamos… Muero de hambre.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, hasta que al fin vio salir del agua a su hermano. Este tenía en brazos un enorme pez, al fin. Vio a Gohan lanzar el pez a tierra, para luego salir del agua… sin nada.

-¡Hey, ponte algo!

-Tú tienes mi ropa. – Gohan sonrió al ver a su hermana quedarse sin argumentos. Tomó su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente. – Prende la fogata.

-Sí, sí.. – La niña se puso de pie, se acercó a la madera que habían recolectado para alzar la mano y lanzar una pequeña ráfaga de Ki. – Ver a papá hacer esto resultó ser útil.

-Cierto. Anda, hay que sacarle las escamas a este pez.

-Rayos… Había olvidado eso. La próximas comemos algo más rápido de preparar.

-¿Un oso?

-…. No. No sé que porque te gusta comer eso…

-Es jugoso…

-¡Es áspero!

-¿Qué hay de ti? Te gusta esa carne de dinosaurio.

-¡Es grande y rica!

-¡El pobre se va a quedar sin cola a este paso! ¡Ahora cuando nos ve, sale corriendo!... Muy al contrario de antes…

Gine se cruzó de brazos. Aún no perdona a ese estúpido dinosaurio el haberlos querido comer meses atrás. Jura que se desquitará con él, hasta que se quede sin cola o este feliz con eso… lo que pase primero. Gohan por su lado, solo suspiró. Su hermana podía ser algo vengativa, como mamá lo es. O la abuela Velvet…

En fin, el muchacho empezó a sacarle las escamas al pez con su espada, mientras Gine juntaba las frutas que había recolectado para ahora. Pero el muchacho podía ver la herida en el brazo de su hermana.

-¿Usaste lo que hice?

-¿Esa cosa verde y pegajosa?... Arde…

-Pero sirve para evitar que se te infecte. – Gohan introdujo la vara en la boca del pescado para ponerlo al lado del fuego y se vaya cocinando. – Anda, déjame ver.

-¡N-No!

-¡Gine! – la niña hizo caso de mala gana. Alzó su brazo y Gohan vio que se estaba infectando. - ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-No molestes… No puedo creer que hicieras esa cosa… ¡AH!

-Solo arde un rato. – Gohan siguió echando la mezcla de hierbas que hizo para las heridas. – Verás que sanará… Papá lo hizo conmigo cuando un día… - En eso, oyó un sollozo. Alzó la vista, vio como su hermana contenía sus lágrimas. – Oye…

-Extraño a papá… Extraño a mamá… quiero ir a casa… Pero sé que no podemos…

-Lo sé. No sabemos ni donde estamos. El Señor Piccolo es nuestra única pista para… volver a casa. Y dijo que él vendría cuando crea que estamos listos. – Gohan terminó de tratar a su hermana, para luego… - Solo nos queda seguir esforzándonos los meses que quedan.

-… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan positivo? Recuerdo que antes solo llorabas.

-Hey… soy el mayor. Protegerte es parte de mi responsabilidad.

Gine rio al oír las palabras de su hermano. Más no dijo más. Estaba más que segura que no había necesidad de algo así. Aun así, se sentó a esperar que la comida esté lista. Era algo que en verdad no estaba segura de que le gustaba, esperar… Pero era lo que le quedaba. No estaba su mamá para preparar la comida.

En fin, dejó que la comida se haga… Solo se quedó viendo el pescado. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora… lo único…

Gohan por su lado, miraba a su hermana. Él sabía que ella no lo ocultaba tanto, ella en verdad extrañaba su casa, a mamá y papá. Si, le gusta jugar y se ve que le encanta cuando cazan. Pero es lo más que ella siente al estar aquí. Él por su lado, lo ve como solo algo que deben de superar para estar más cerca de volver a casa. No es algo que le guste tampoco. Pero sabe que no hay otro camino.

Además, que esos dos Saiyajines vendrán pronto. Detesta pensar que deba pelear. Pero… no le ve mucha salida. Si puede ayudar en algo, lo hará. Pero en verdad espera que su hermana no se vea involucrada en esto. Es solo que…. No lo sabe. Pero solo tiene la certeza de que… deben de sobrevivir para poder salir de aquí. De poder volver con mamá y papá. Es algo que no puede evitar querer… Los extraña.

-Oye Gohan. ¿Ya está?

-Hmm. Creo que le falta un poco más. Ya sabes, mejor para evitar que te muerdas de nuevo.

-¡Fue una vez! ¡Una!

El niño rio al ver la reacción de su hermana. Y ella hizo lo mismo, jamás lo diría… pero Gine sabía que si debía pasar un año entero en la naturaleza y a la intemperie… No había nadie mejor que su hermano para ella.

-Oye… Gracias por estar a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que peleamos a veces.

-Por algo soy el mayor de ambos. – Gohan esquivó la pequeña roca que su hermana le lanzó. – Anda, vamos a comer.

-Pido el trozo más grande.

-Es un pescado… No hay partes más grandes.

Gohan solo sacó la comida del fuego, para luego empezar a cortar trozos para él y su hermana, no bajando la guardia, cuando a ella se le ocurría el querer tomar más pedazos. Él solo alzó la mano y le dio a su hermana una palmada en la mano.

-¡AU!

-Paciencia…

-Eres igual que mamá.

Y él sentía que con una hermana como la que tiene, eso será algo que deberá aceptar. Porque de ninguna manera, dejará que algo le pase a su hermana menor… sin duda ser el mayor va a ser un trabajo de por vida…

* * *

En el otro mundo, en el camino de la serpiente, Goku no sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que comenzó a correr. Estaba cansado, estaba aburrido. Esto era lo peor que le pudo pasar. Admite que correr es un buen ejercicio, pero esto es ridículo.

-Cielos… ¿Cuánto me faltará para poder llegar al final…? Oh…

En medio de su recorrido, vio lo que sería una casa algo grande al lado del camino. Le recuerda a una de esas casas que vio en un festival hace un año. Fue con Twilight y sus hijos porque ella le dijo que Applejack estaba vendiendo sus productos ahí. Fue una buena experiencia, comida deliciosa… Pero les vetaron la entrada de por vida por alguna razón… ¿Habrá sido porque se comió todo…? Nah…

Pero se detuvo de repente, porque quería ver lo que era esa casa tan grande. ¿Vivirá alguien aquí? Debe de ser así. Por algo está aquí. Pero… ¿Quién viviría aquí en medio de la nada? No es que él pueda decir algo, pero al menos por su casa hay varias cosas con que divertirse… Aquí solo hay nubes amarillas sin sabor… Sí, se comió unas cuantas… ¡Tenía hambre!

Pero al acercarse a esta casa, sintió que había algo más… una esencia algo… tenebrosa. Y había un timbre… Hey, hasta en el otro mundo hay tecnología. No son trogloditas…. Tal vez tengan algo de comer. Se acercó, tocó el timbre, en espera de que un alma amable le dé comida. Sin pensar que le deparaba…

…

-Mi señora. Un invitado tocó la puerta.

En medio de la oscuridad, una mujer sonrió cuando una de sus asistentas le informó sobre la llegada de alguien luego de 500 años.

-Haz que pase.

…

Goku se quedó esperando en su lugar unos segundos. Nadie le respondía…

-¿No habrá nadie en casa? ¿Habrán ido al súper mercado?... ¿Habrá de esos aquí? ¿Hm? – Fue en eso que vio que la casa se vio reemplazada por la cabeza de una enorme serpiente. - ¿¡Qué!?

Fue en eso que la serpiente abrió la boca y lo inhalo, para tragarlo como si fuera una simple píldora.

El Saiyajin se vio en lo que sería una bajada más que empinada y uno que otro movimiento que no era bueno para su salud… AL no saber donde iba y no poder detenerse, solo tenía que decir…

-¡AH, MAMÁ! - … si, puede no ser lo más adulto o maduro que se puede oír… Pero el sentimiento estaba… - ¿¡Que pasa!?

Fue en eso momento que sintió la caída acabar… con su cabeza en el suelo… ¿Qué tiene el mundo contra él y su pobre cabeza…? Se acomodó, para luego ponerse de pie y sobarse su pobre cabeza, para luego notar que…

-¡Bienvenido! – recibió la bienvenida de varias chicas que vestían vestidos que recuerda haber visto en lo que eran esos desfiles que Rarity los invito una vez… no les prestó mucha atención a decir verdad. Pero… estas chicas no eran normales.

-¡Un visitante! ¡Tras tanto tiempo! – Una de ellas se le acercó, tenía el cabello castaño. - ¡Me llamo Nina, siéntase cómodo!

-¿Eh…?

-¡Sí, no se quede ahí parado! ¡Pase! – Una chica de cabello negro lo empujo hacia el frente. - ¡Soy Lily!

-Esto… yo…

-No sea tímido, solo relájese. – una chica de cabello rubio insistió en que él siga hacia el frente. – Oh, lo olvidada. Mimo, por favor llama a la jefa.

-A la orden Kelly. – la chica de rasgos más marcados, por la forma de sus ojos, hizo caso a la muchacha.

Pero Goku por su lado, no entendía que rayos pasaba. Él no quería estar aquí mucho rato. Solo necesitaba comer para poder irse, necesita llegar con Kaio-sama.

-Yo… Sólo quería saber si me podían regalar un poco de comida.

-Oh, claro que podemos. Pero porque no te quedas unos minutos, para descansar. Debe ser cansado correr tanto sin descansar.

Sienten que no le están escuchando. ¿Son todas las mujeres así…? No. Twilight al menos trata de escucharlo, aún cuando el tema no le divierte. En verdad no quería estar aquí…

…

En otro lado del castillo, Mimo se acercó a su ama. Quien parecía esperar la información de sus asistentes.

-Está aquí mi señora. Creo que le encantará verlo. – la muchacha abrió la persiana que permitía ver al otro lado, mostrando a un confundido Goku. Quien miraba a todos lados sin saber que esperar o que pasaba con exactitud, pero la misteriosa mujer sacó un jadeo al ver que…

-Oh por los Dioses, mira lo apuesto que es. – La mujer no podía creer que tan apuesto muchacho cayera en sus garras. Para ella sola. – No dejes que se vaya. Voy en seguida.

-Como ordene.

La mujer se empezó a alistar para su invitado… y hacer que caiga ante ella. Al fin y al cabo, la belleza es lo que siempre hace que un hombre caiga a los pies de una mujer.

…

Goku por su lado estaba cansado. Aburrido. Estas mujeres eran muy insistentes. No querían que él se mueva de su lado. Pero cada vez que las veía, por un instante veía algo en sus ojos… algo que no sabía reconocer. Era… como la mirada de Twilight cuando están juntos y tienen intimidad. Pero la mirada de su esposa mostraba cariño tras la pasión que había. Los de estas mujeres… solo muestran algo que no le gusta nada.

-Ahm… Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero molestar al dueño de casa.

-¡Oh no, por favor! ¡Sólo espere un poco más! – la rubia lo detuvo, se notaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez muy desesperada. ¿Por qué?

Fue en eso que oyó lo que sería un Gong. Según sabe, es al querer indicar que alguien importante estaba llegando. Al parecer el jefe de casa, al fin llegó. Alzó la vista, solo para que de atrás de unas cortinas, salía lo que él piensa es una mujer de su edad… Pero las apariencias engañan… ¿Será Kaio-sama…? No… Si algo aprendió es que no puedes pensar que lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es verdad. Mejor se queda un rato a pensar bien su respuesta…

-Oh… una mujer… Y una muy bonita. – Dijo lo que para él era lo más obvio. Es decir, vamos… No puedes negar lo obvio.

-Oh. Que caballeroso. – Vio a la mujer sonrojarse por alguna razón. ¿Dijo algo malo? Normalmente cuando se esposa se molesta, arde roja en ira… - ¿Cómo se llama apuesto joven?

-¿Yo? Soy Son Goku. Pero todos me dicen Goku. Un gusto.

-Goku… Que nombre tan encantador. Ha pasado tiempo desde que un hombre vino por estos lados. El último fue el Rey Emma y eso fue hace 500 años.

-¿¡500 años!? – Goku se sorprendió al ver que esta mujer era mayor de lo que aparenta. Es una anciana… Aunque no estaría bien decirlo. Aprendió a la mala que mencionarle a una mujer su edad, es un graso error. Por lo que hizo lo que aprendió. – Se ve muy bien… - Miente, de ser necesario…

Pero al hacerlo, vio que la mirada de la mujer cambió a una que una vez vio a unas mujeres verlo en un festival… ¿Estaba mal pensar que no le gusta el modo en que esta mujer lo mira? Si algo aprendió de su esposa y sus amigas, es diferenciar como una te puede ver. Y siente que con esta mujer, no puede bajar la guardia… Más porque recuerda la expresión de ira de su esposa al atrapar a esas mujeres viéndolo.

-Ahm.. Yo… Solo vine por una rápida visita, así que… con permiso. Me voy…

-¡Oh, no te vayas! – la mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló. Era fuerte… - ¿Por qué no bailamos un poco?

-¿Bailar?

En eso, de la nada, se pudo oír como música sonaba. ¿De dónde…? Fue en ello que ella lo empezó a hacer bailar. Él siguió el ritmo, esto era similar a lo que Twilight le hacía bailar de vez en cuando. Según ella, esto normalmente se baila en una boda. No lo sabe. Se casó de un modo que su esposa le dijo, era simple. Normalmente hay una gran fiesta. Si… recuerda que solo su suegra, Spike y Cadance, con sus amigas. Además de Bulma, estuvieron presentes en esa pequeña reunión donde firmó los papeles que lo volvieron un hombre casado.

-Bailas muy bien. –La voz de la mujer, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – No es normal ver a un hombre con buen ritmo.

-Oh… Esto… Aprendí de alguien. – Goku detuvo el baile, ante la clara sorpresa y decepción de la mujer. – Esto… Ni siquiera sé quien eres…

El jadeo de todas las presentes le sacó una duda. ¿Dijo algo malo?

-¿¡No lo sabes!? ¡Ella es la princesa serpiente! ¡La mujer más bella de todo el otro Mundo! – una de las asistentes le habló como si fuera un ignorante.

¿Era así..? Si, es bonita. Pero tampoco es que pueda decir que tanto… A sus ojos, los ojos de su esposa son más bonitos. Además de que su carácter era lo más atractivo. Pero no vino aquí a pensar por su esposa. Él vino aquí por otra razón.

-¿Así? Que bien… Pero yo me tengo que ir. Con permiso…

-¡Espera! – la princesa lo detuvo de nuevo. ¿En serio? Suena desesperada. - ¿No viniste para comer algo?

-… Oh sí. – Tenía hambre. Vino aquí por esa simple razón, nada más. – No he comido nada en meses…. Creo.

-¡Entonces quédate a comer! ¡Luego te puedes ir!

No era mala idea… un poco de comida no estaba mal. Es más, ¿Qué puede pasar?

….

En las cocinas de la casa, todas las asistentes preparaban comida para el invitado. Pero tenían una idea más en mente.

-Quiero que todo quede perfecto. No importa lo que deban hacer, no quiero que ese chico se vaya. No he estado con un hombre en 500 años. Y no voy a dejar que tremendo bombón se me escape.

-¿Cree que pueda dejarnos algo a nosotras mi Lady? – la rubia sonrió de un modo sugerente. – Se ve que hay mucho que comer ahí.

-Je. Quizás. Si logra soportarme. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-Oh. Le daremos comida y mucho de esta planta somnífera. En cuestión de segundos quedará tan dormido. Que no se podrá levantar en días.

-Excelente. – Pero en eso la princesa puso una cara dubitativa. – Hay algo que quiero preguntarles. – Todas sus asistentes la pasaron a ver con suma duda. - ¿Creen que no vestí para la ocasión?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso? Se ve hermosa. Como siempre.

-Es que… él no parecía embobado como los demás hombres. Hasta Emma se quedó tonto al verme. Pero este chico no… Es como si fuera inmune a mis encantos. Y eso es algo que nunca había pasado en mi vida. ¿Estaré perdiendo el toque?

-De ninguna manera mi Lady. De seguro es sólo un chico tímido. Ya ve la cara de borrego perdido que tiene. Es más, luego de que lo tenga en sus manos… nada lo podrá sacar de encima de usted.

LA princesa sonrió al imaginar ese escenario. Pero había algo que la molestaba aún.. Sus ojos… No la veían a ella. Aún cuando bailaban, parecía pensar en algo más. O alguien más. Y eso es algo que ella, como orgullosa que es, no puede permitir. Si hay una mujer allá afuera que llama la atención de ese hombre, hará que la olvide. De un modo u otro.

-Pongan todas las hierbas para dormir que sean necesarias. No importa si lo dejan dormido semanas, solo no hagan que se vaya.

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina, para solo ponerse a esperar en la mesa, donde Goku estaba esperando. Tratará de conocerlo más y lograr que él la vea a ella. Solo a ella.

-Lamento la tardanza Goku, pero les pedía a mis asistentes que preparen lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¡Genial! ¡Muero de hambre! – Goku estaba esperando con muchas ansias la comida, pero ignoraba la intención de la princesa para con él.

-Y dime Goku… ¿Qué te hizo correr el camino de la serpiente?

-Voy donde Kaio-sama. Necesito que me entrene. – Goku respondió con normalidad. – Nada más.

-Debe ser de mucha urgencia. – Pudo ver algo en los ojos del muchacho, como si algo en verdad fuera así. - ¿Qué es…?

Pero antes de que pueda completar la pregunta, vio como la comida llegó, con sus asistentes. Supone que ya no importa. Pronto él será suyo. Sonrió al ver toda la comida que estaba ahí, garra de oso del infierno, una que otra cosa que solo ayuda en la digestión de las hiervas de sueño. Esto será tan fácil.

-Bueno, podemos seguir con la charla luego. Adelante, come.

-¡Gracias! ¡Itadakimasu!

Lo que ni ella ni sus asistentes esperaron, fue ver el modo en que Goku empezó a comer. Ella había esperado que por ser un hombre apuesto, tuviera modales para comer. Más no verlo comer como un salvaje. Usaba los cubiertos, al menos, pero eso igual hacia que todo fuera más impactante. Vio como la comida desapareció de la mesa, la que era para él, en sólo segundos.

-AH… Estaba rico. – La chica vio como el muchacho estaba conforme. Pero no se le veía con sueño… ¿Tras comer todo eso…? ¿Cómo…? - ¿No vas a comer?

-Esto… No… Se me fue el apetito. – Tras ver la masacre reciente, era más que obvio que sería así. – Puedes… comer mi parte.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Goku sonrió al oír ello. - ¡Entonces, con permiso!

Tomó todos los platos que eran para ella y comenzó a comer de nuevo… con la misma brutalidad y escasez de modales de la última vez. La princesa tenía una cara de asco… Una que era compartida por todas las presentes. Tal vez sea apuesto, pero sus modales para comer son cero.

Goku terminó su comida, tras unos segundos. Estaba conforme. No se comparaba a la comida de su esposa, pero bastaba para él. Lo que él no sabía, era que su anatomía Saiyajin digería las cosas a una velocidad tan anormal, que las cosas como el efecto somnífero de la planta que esas chicas usaron, era digerido a tal velocidad, que no había tiempo para que este vaya a su sangre. Y eso que había comido lo de 20 personas.

Y al ver que él no se mostraba cansado…

-¿Le pusieron esa planta?

-Le pusimos muchas… hasta tuvimos miedo de que la cantidad lo ponga en coma… - la castaña sonrió nerviosa al ver que no pasaba nada.

Eso no podía ser… ¿Qué clase de estómago tiene este hombre para no sentir los efectos del somnífero?

Goku por su lado, se sintió algo somnoliento. Le pareció raro empezar a tener sueño, algo que la mujer vio que estaba pasando y sonrió al ver que el plan estaba dando frutos. Notó que habían puesto también algo de este en el jugo que él bebió mientras comía, que buen plan. Pero… Al ver como él sacudía su cabeza y se daba unas palmadas en la cara, para lograr sacarse del sueño que le ganaba, la hizo gruñir. Este hombre era muy resistente. Demasiado. Tanto como lo fue Emma. Pero al ver que Goku se ponía de pie…

-Bueno… mejor me voy. Debo seguir con mi camino.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Seguía con ello, le daba mal espina que esta mujer sea tan insistente.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme para seguir mi entrenamiento.

-Oh, si se trata de entrenamiento, podemos usar la ruleta rusa. - ¿La qué? La rubia sacó lo que él reconoció como una pistola. – Solo debe hacer esto. Poner una bala, girar y prepararse para un disparo. – Se puso el arma en la cabeza. – Las probabilidades de sobrevivir son de cinco a seis, así que…

Ver como la pistola soltaba el disparo al primer intento… y verla a ella caer…

-Ah… Yo no haré algo tan peligroso. Mejor me voy.

Y justo cuando lo iba a hacer… sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Algo que no le gustó nada… Volteó con cautela, para luego ver que la mirada de la princesa cambió a una más terrorífica y maligna, así como el de las demás en el lugar.

-Trate de ser amable contigo. Pero veo que tendré que ser muy ruda para hacer que te quedes. – La princesa sonrió de un modo que no le gustó, casi parecía una víbora. – Pensaba ser amable contigo. Para divertirnos juntos~… Pero veo que eres de esos tipos difíciles…

… Oh. Ahora sabe el porque Twilight llamó a esas chicas víboras rastreras, tenían la misma mirada que todas ellas. Y según ella le dijo, era porque querían hacer cosas con él, que solo debe hacer con su esposa. Muy bien, lección aprendida. A la mala, pero muy aprendida.

-Lo siento. Pero estoy casado. Y mi esposa me dijo que esas cosas las haga solo con ella. Con permiso.

Justo cuando iba a ir a la puerta, esta desapareció de la nada… eso no lo esperaba… Volteó y vio que estaba siendo rodeado por esas mujeres, quienes habían perdido gran parte de la belleza con que las conoció. Ahora si eran monstruos…

-¿¡Que les pasó!?

-¿¡Crees que dejare que te vayas así como así!? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ese maldito del Rey Emma ha sido el único hombre que se me ha escapado! ¡Y tú no lo harás! ¡Serás mío, quieras o no!

Goku vio como las asistentes de la princesa se le abalanzaron para tratar de atraparlo, pero él saltó para esquivar el ataque. Y para horror de él, vio como la parte de las piernas de todas ellas desapareció… ahora solo había una cola de serpiente. Y ellas estaban prácticamente desnudas. ¿Qué eran…?

-Somos las lamias. Y ni creas que un bombón como tú se nos va escapar. Serás nuestro, en todo el sentido.

-¡Oh no, eso sí que no! ¡Si dejo que me atrapen, Twilight estará furiosa conmigo! – Goku se dio media vuelta para tratar de irse por la puerta que vio por ahí, pelear no era buena idea… más al sentir que aún no se le iba el sueño.

-¡Tras él! – Genial… ahora una huida que no pensó pasar… Rayos.

Goku no creía que esto le pasaría. Había oído de Rarity, una vez que se embriago tras una decepción amorosa, una más a la larga lista, que todos los hombres solo querían la atención de varias mujeres.

Pues él es uno de esos que no quiere eso, nunca. Porque si eso equivale a tener que soportar a locas como estas, que bueno que es una rareza.

Esquivó otra de las embestidas de esas locas, logrando hallar otro camino, a la derecha. Y siguió su camino. Hasta que se vio en un…

-¿Baños termales? Vaya, había algo así aquí. ¡Oh no!

Vio que las locas esas se le acercan. Debe de… Tiene una idea. Se lanzó al agua… ¡Estaba ardiendo! Se tapó la boca para no soltar el grito que quiso dar, además de contener un poco más la respiración. Afino su oído lo más que pudo para tratar de oír, si esas mujeres se habían ido. Y al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-¡OF! – salió del agua, que estaba muy caliente y camino hacia la orilla. Estuvo más que cerca. – Que bueno… eso de pasó también sirvió para despertar en su totalidad.

Se puso en marcha hacia la salida, sea cual sea el camino. Pero no esperó al abrir una de las puertas, el volver al lugar donde todo comenzó. ¿Era broma? Bueno, al menos ya no es perseguido. La idea de pelear con ellas, no le agrada. Han sido amables con él, le dieron comida. Pero a su vez…

-Ahí estas… - Oh… se quedó mucho rato pensando… y la Princesa Serpiente lo atrapó. – Ahora… no podrás ir a ningún lado…

-Oye…. Vamos, sólo déjame ir. No quiero tener que lastimarte. – Al parecer su comentario no gustó nada a la princesa, quien parecía cada vez más fea que antes…

-¡Irte! ¡Jamás! ¿¡Sabes lo que es tener que esperar que alguien se digne en tener que pasar por aquí!? ¡No sabes lo que es estar sola por casi 500 años! ¡ME importa nada que seas un hombre casado! ¡Serás mío! ¡Haré que olvides a esa zorra que tienes como…! ¡AH!

Lo que la princesa no esperó, fue que Goku le lanzara una ráfaga que le dio en toda la cara. El impacto fue tal, que la quemadura iba a dejar marca. Pero lo que la sorprendió más, fue la rabia en su rostro.

-No hables mal de mi esposa… - Goku podía soportar muchas cosas, pero su familia es un tema que él protege con recelo. – Pensaba ser bueno e irme. Pero veo que para salir, deberé usar la fuerza.

-Ggggrrr… Si no deseas ser mío… ¡NO volverás con ella!

La mujer desapareció de la vista de Saiyajin, quien de repente se vio en lo que era… ¡El interior de una serpiente!

-¡YAAAAAHH! ¡Quema, quema! – Goku saltó al sentir sus pies arder debido al acido que había en el lugar donde estaba parado. Hasta oler que algo más se quemaba… - ¿Hm? – Era su ropa… el ácido estaba… - ¡Oh no! ¡Me quiere digerir vivo!

A una velocidad más que cegadora, Goku empezó a volar para tratar de salir de ahí. La única salida que se le ocurre en estos momentos, es la boca. Porque la idea de salir por el otro lado, no era muy buena, a decir verdad. Es más, ya puede ver la salida. Y a buena hora, porque su ropa ya está echando humo.

Pero su salida fue más que esperada cuando logró salir por lo que era la boca de la serpiente. Volteó para ver que esa cosa lo estaba empezando a perseguir. Se notaba que era muy persistente. Normalmente, la habría dejado sin hacerle un solo rasguño, pero el comentario hacia su esposa, porque sabe lo que trataba de decir, no lo iba a dejar pasar de ninguna manera. Por lo que junto manos…

-Kaa… Mee… - Vio como la verdadera apariencia de la Princesa Serpiente se acercaba más a él. – Haa… Mee… - Y al ver que esta abrió la boca… - ¡HAAAAAA!

Lanzó la ráfaga de Ki justo al interior de la enorme serpiente, quien al sentir el impacto dentro de su cuerpo, se desplomó y cayó bajo las nubes del lugar. Algo que en verdad no esperó ver, pensó que duraría más. Tal vez contó que lo lanzó al interior de la boca de esa cosa. O quizás, se hizo un poco más fuerte. Puede que sean ambos… no lo sabe y no le importa. Logró salvarse de la loca esa. Es una lástima, si lo hubieran dejado ir… no habría tenido que ser tan rudo con ellas. Oh bueno, al ver que debía volver al camino de la serpiente, voló en espera de no tener que tardar tanto en tener que llegar al final de esta tortura…

* * *

177 días fueron los que pasaron desde que todos comenzaron sus entrenamientos. Desde que todos comenzaron lo que sería la cuenta regresiva para sobrevivir a la amenaza que pronto se les cernirá. Lo que ninguno esperaba era que solo sería el inicio de unos largos meses, donde deben de pulir todo lo que habían aprendido, en el caso de Twilight, de tener que aprender en meses, lo que unos tardan una vida, en el caso de Gohan y Gine, o de tener que aprender de un modo en el que nunca habían entrenado en su vida, el caso de Goku.

Los 4 miembros de la familia Son, ya estaban listos.

Twilight, junto con el resto, habían acabado lo que era el entrenamiento que Kami-sama les dio, las bases para sus propias mejoras. Y que lo mejor era que sigan sus propias rutinas, por lo que lo correcto era bajar a la tierra y ahí, entrenar por su lado… y ella ya sabía como.

Por el lado de Gohan y Gine, vieron un día, al despertar, que Piccolo los esperaba. Eso daba a entender que era la hora para que ellos comiencen con el entrenamiento. Algo que no iba a ser fácil, dado que ambos sentían que este hombre no sería tan amable con ellos a la hora de entrenar.

Mientras que, en el otro mundo, Goku al fin llegó a lo que sería la cola del camino… Pero para su sorpresa, no veía nada. Hasta que alzó la vista y ahí vio lo que sería un pequeño planeta. Alzó vuelo para ver que era, sin esperar lo que el entrenamiento que tendría ahí… sería algo fuera de lo común…

Y solo quedaban exactamente 158 días, para la llegada de los Saiyajin.


	14. El Fin del Entrenamiento

**Bueno, otra semana, un nuevo cap. Tengo la inspiracion a tope con este fic, por lo que esperen muchas actualizaciones seguidas. Ahora, vamos con los reviews.**

**YamiHyuga22: La idea es esa, hacer todo Z y Super, aunque en ese último si ser más originales para que ella cuadre en lo que ocurre.**

**Black Z86: Pues si, Goku actuó algo diferente pero no alejandose de lo que es su lado cannon. Tu sugerencia del final, si bien la pensé, opte por centrarme por lo que ocurre con los entrenamientos de Goku y su familia.**

**Tsuna Dragnel: Gracias. Se aprecian las palabras.**

**Mallistrix: El uso de la princesa, fue más para rellenar cap, porque me estaba quedando corto. Pero si sirvió para ver que Goku tiene bien claro que solo puede tener esas cosas intimas con su esposa. Entiende un poco más lo que es el matrimonio. En el lado de Twilight, es una usuaria nata en el ambito mental y espiritual, por lo que no esperen verla con la misma fuerza que su esposo e hijos, pero tendrá su modo de hacer las cosas. La meta es hacerla a ella la humana natural más fuerte. Y lo de Gohan y Gine, hay muchos planes para ellos para cuando lleguemos a ese lado de Z. **

**Sin más que decir, hora del cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 14: El Fin del Entrenamiento**

Goku no creía lo que veía. Al fin, luego de no sabe cuántos días, había llegado al final del camino de la Serpiente. Y estaba flotando sobre lo que él pensaba… no, sabía que era el planeta de Kaio-sama. Su alegría era tal, que se hubiera puesto a bailar en el aire, si…

-¿Eh? – Sintió como de la nada, algo lo empezó a jalar hacia la dirección del planeta. - ¿¡Qué está..!? ¡Wah!

Lo único que sintió luego de un segundo, fue la fuerza de atracción del pequeño planeta llevándolo hacia la superficie de este. El impacto que se dio, fue tal, que sintió su cuerpo hundirse en el pasto del planeta tan pequeño.

-Ugh… ¿Qué…? Mi cuerpo… se siente… pesado… - Trató de ponerse de pie, vaya que le era difícil… Pero…

-Uhm. Un visitante. – Alzó la vista al oír la voz de alguien. Era una persona de color celeste con ropas negras, unas antenas sobre su cabeza y usaba lentes de sol.

-Ahm… Hola… ¿Usted es Kaio-sama? – la pregunta era necesaria, no quiere terminar confundiendo las cosas.

-Claro que sí muchacho. – Oh. Eso es bueno. – Pero me sorprende el ver a un visitante aquí luego de años.

-Es que… Ugh… - El peso que sentía era tal, que estar de pie era un verdadero lujo. No notaba la mirada analítica que la deidad le daba. – Vine… para que me entrene.

-¡Oh! ¡Magnifico! ¡Esperaba que alguien dijera eso! - ¿En serio? – Muy bien. Vamos a iniciar. Toc toc. ¿Quién es?

-Ahm… ¿Quién…?

-Quién nadie. – Goku vio con una gota de sudor como Kaio-sama se reía del chiste tan malo que acaba de dar. Hasta él, quién carece de educación, sabe que fue malo. – ¿No es gracioso?

-Ahm… Jajaja. Si… - No sabía que pasaba. Pero sentía que no debía darle la contra.

-Excelente. Te toca contar un chiste.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero nunca he contado uno en mi vida! – Goku se cruzó de brazos, pensando en algo que lo pueda ayudar a salir de esta. – Ahm… ¿Sabe cuál es el colmo de una naranja?

-¿El colmo de una naranja? No…

-¡Es que es muy anaranjada!

….

Ok. No es comediante, pero sabe que ese fue un chiste pésimo. Pero ver como Kaio-sama se quedaba en shock para luego caer al suelo y reír. Supo que lo había logrado. No sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tienes talento para la comedia muchacho! ¡Te enseñaré mis mejores chistes!

-Pero… yo vine a entrenar artes marciales. No a ser comediante.

-… ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? – Kaio-sama retomó la compostura. – Veo que tienes buena base muchacho. Quiero hacerte una prueba antes de darte una respuesta. Salta todo lo que puedas.

-¿Saltar? Ok… No sé qué tanto podré… - Goku tomó aire y usó todas sus fuerzas para darse un poderoso impulso hacia el aire. Saltó varios metros. No los que él quisiera, pero los suficientes como para impresionar a Kaio-sama. Cayó a Tierra rápidamente luego de unos Segundos en el aire. – Ah. Es inútil…no puedo ir más alto.

Mientras el muchacho maldecía no poder ir más alto. La deidad sonreía…

_-Impresionante. Pudo saltar tanto a pesar de la gravedad. Se ve que no está acostumbrado. Pero aún así… _\- Kaio-sama se acercó a Goku y… - ¿De qué planeta vienes?

-De la Tierra…

-Oh. Eso lo explica todo. La gravedad aquí, es 10 veces mayor que el de la Tierra. – A esas palabras, Goku se quedó en shock. – Sí. Eso explica porque sientes tanto peso muchacho. Pero me sorprende que hayas podido saltar tanto. Dime… ¿Por qué deseas entrenar conmigo?

-Por los Saiyajin. – la mirada de la deidad mostró sorpresa. – Vendrán a la Tierra dentro de poco. No sé cuánto me queda antes de que eso pase.

-La Tierra… déjame ver… - Kaio-sama extendió sus antenas y… - Si… Siento que esos dos Saiyajin se acercan a tu planeta. Quedan exactamente 158 días para su llegada.

-¿¡Sólo 158!? ¡Me tardé casi 6 meses en llegar…!

-Y eso es un logro muchacho. Pero… dime. ¿Crees ser capaz de seguir mi intenso entrenamiento? No será fácil. Más si deseas hacer frente a esos Saiyajin. Qué superan mi fuerza.

Goku se quedó en silencio varios segundos. Porque en verdad no estaba seguro de que responder. Sabe que debe ser más fuerte para poder ganar. Pero a su vez, sabe que es un riesgo… tiene días contados. Debe ser rápido.

-Daré todo de mí. Mis amigos y familia dependen de mí.

-Excelente. Por lo que iniciaremos el primer ejercicio. Bubbles. Ven.

Goku no supo que pasó, pero de la nada, apreció lo que era un mono. Uno que parecía ser la mascota de Kaio-sama.

-Tú primera prueba, es atrapar a Bubbles.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Si. Debes acostumbrarte a esta gravedad. Por lo que una vez lo atrapes. Iniciaremos con el entrenamiento real.

Goku vio que era en serio. Debe de atrapar al mono… no sabe el porque le recuerda a esa película que Twilight le hizo ver donde el protagonista iba tras un pollo como entrenamiento. Al ver correr al mono y lo rápido que iba… supo que esto no iba ser tan fácil…

….

En la Tierra, para ser más exactos, con Gohan y Gine. Ambos estaban peleando contra Piccolo en una lucha simulada.

El guerrero verde, trataba de que ambos mocosos sepan lo que es una pelea de verdad. Por lo que no era raro, que les diera varios golpes que los mande al suelo o a volar. Pero en las semanas que llevan, puede ver lo que no esperó. Una mejoría.

Gohan era quien atacaba más, había asimilado bien el estilo de lucha de la familia de la Maldad. Atacaba con fuerza y velocidad, el mocoso lanzaba golpes en busca de abrir una apertura.

-¡Eso es! ¡Poco a poco estás logrando usar tu Ki en tus golpes!

Gohan siguió con sus golpes. Sólo para esquivar una patada de Piccolo hacia él, ya acostumbrado a estos ataques. Luego de varias veces… Había recibido más de una vez, esos ataques sorpresa de Piccolo, ya que él decía que pelear era estar atento a todo. Y vaya que estaba acostumbrado. Retrocedió dando unos saltos hacia atrás, para dejar que su hermana siga.

Gine por su lado, era más acrobática que su hermano. Ella usaba más su agilidad y pequeño cuerpo para moverse a velocidad y confundir a su oponente. Pero sumado al hecho de que usaba más las ráfagas de Ki para apoyarse en sus impulsos y atacar. Piccolo podía ver en esta niña, lo que es la técnica sobre el poder. Ya que ella lanzó varias ráfagas de energía cuándo sus patadas eras esquivadas. Algo que él evitó…

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora sólo enfoca más poder!

Gine lanzó una ráfaga de Ki al suelo para impulsarse y salir del rango del ataque de Piccolo. Y en medio de su retirada, lanzó unas cuantas más. Pero el maestro de ambos los esquivó todos sin problema alguno. Pero lo que jamás esperó, fue ver cómo Gohan aparecía frente a él. Listo para darle un golpe, uno que puede ser fatal.

Y por puro instinto, lanzó rayos de sus ojos. Lo que hizo que el niño se detenga por la corriente de energía y caiga al suelo.

-¡Gohan! – Gine se asustó al ver a su hermano caer, mientras que Piccolo sintió que exageró. - ¡Hermano, háblame!

-Ugh… - el niño se sentó y se sobo la cabeza. – Eso es trampa… Dijo que no usaría los ojos…

-¿¡Y crees que tus enemigos seguirán reglas!? ¡Deben estar listos para todo!

-Pero usted no es nuestro enemigo. Ya nos lo dijo. – Gine ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie. – Es más, si lo fuera. Nos habría matado con sus entrenamientos.

-Casi lo hace. Recuerdas el acantilado.

-Oh sí. Caímos y no nos ayudó.

-Y te pasaste horas gritando insultos.

-Tú también hermano…

-¡Ya cállense! – Piccolo calló a ambos mocosos, quienes lo pasaron a ver con duda. - ¡No hablen más, recuerden ya no hay tiempo antes de la llegada de los Saiyajin! ¡Cada minuto es crucial!

-Lo sabemos… Pero tenemos hambre. – Gine se sobo la pancita. La pobre se sentía morir.

-… Bien. Vayan a comer. Los quiero aquí en una hora.

Gine sonrió al oír eso y jaló a su hermano, quién aún no salía del shock que recibió. Todo eso mientras Piccolo se sentaba y empezaba a meditar. Esos dos mocosos… eran talentosos por separado. Pero juntos… son una fuerza de temer si crecen del modo en que lo han hecho estos días.

Ya lejos de Piccolo, Gine se detuvo. Algo que Gohan agradeció. Y la niña subió de prisa al árbol que estaba cerca.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Aún hay unas frutas! ¡Allá van!

Gohan vio como su hermana le empezó a lanzar varias frutas, por lo que él reaccionó para poder atraparlas. Esto era algo que habían aprendido a hacer tras un mes de vivir aquí. Eso sí, se turnaban. Y esta vez le tocó a él.

-Listo.

-¡Genial! – Gine saltó de la rama dónde estaba y se sentó al lado de su hermano. - ¡Tenía hambre!

-Si. Igualmente. – Gohan dio un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en mano. – Oye Gine.

-¿Hmm? – la niña tenía las mejillas infladas como una ardilla. Sacando a su hermano un suspiro.

-¿Qué piensas del Señor Piccolo?

-¿Yo…?

-No. El dinosaurio. ¡Ow!

-¡Tonto! – Gine le dio a su hermano un golpe ligero, sabe que ni le dolió. – Mmm. ¿Qué pienso? La verdad. No es tan malo como pensé al inicio. Al menos nos da tiempo para descansar.

-Si. Es más, una vez papá me dijo que no era tan malo. Qué de serlo, sería como el que fue el primero.

-Oh sí. Ese que mató a muchos… creo que mamá dijo algo así. Aunque ella no le agrada ningún Piccolo.

Gohan y Gine cerraron sus ojos, para pensar en lo que van a decir y…

-En fin, ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Eh?

-De lo que pasará en unos meses tonto. – Gohan sonrió algo apenado ante lo dicho por su hermana, quién negó con la cabeza. – Cielos…

-Jajaja… la verdad, no lo he pensado mucho. Sólo me estoy centrando en sobrevivir a esto. Para luego volver a casa.

-Si… creo que es lo mejor. Yo también quiero volver a casa. Extraño a mamá….

-Igual… ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo en estos momentos?

-No lo sé. Espero que esté bien. Sin papá debe ser difícil. Sin nosotros, peor. Más si no estoy yo.

-Eres el ejemplo de la humildad hermana…

-¡Oigan par de enanos, dejen de parlotear como viejas! ¡Vengan acá a seguir con el entrenamiento!

-¡Vamos! – Ambos niños devoraron las frutas que estaban en sus manos, para ir con Piccolo.

El entrenamiento no debía parar…

* * *

En otro lado del planeta, Twilight estaba frente a una cascada. Una muy cerca de su hogar en la montaña Paoz, donde había optado por seguir su propio entrenamiento. La muchacha tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Empezó a canalizar su Ki alrededor suyo, logrando crear varias esferas de estas alrededor suyo. Para luego hacer que estas giren un poco.

Inmediatamente, hizo que estás vayan a la cascada y vayan por la corriente del agua que descendía con fuerza, tratando de que el agua deje de caer y vaya hacia arriba. Su control era más que bueno, bordeaba la perfección por lo que Kami-sama le dijo, pero le faltaba el poder bruto. Y eso es algo que se logra con tiempo y práctica. Ella ya no tenía nada que aprender de él. Sólo lo que necesita aprender de ella misma.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que todos se separaron de lo que el entrenamiento con Kami-sama. Aún recuerda las felicitaciones de los amigos de su esposo, por el valor y la determinación de aprender esto. Además de su rápido progreso en unos meses. Pero ella misma es consciente de que le falta demasiado, si es que desea poder ayudar a su esposo e hijos.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía seguir teniendo las esferas de Ki presentes, abrió los ojos y vio que había logrado llegar a la mitad. Eso era bueno… al menos para ella, estaba avanzando… soltó aire y se puso de pie. Vio que ya estaba anocheciendo. Optó por volver a casa…

Empezó a levitar para poder irse. Sí, había aprendido a hacerlo para no te era que depender de la nube voladora, no es que no la quiera usar, es que no quiere perder una oportunidad de seguir practicando esto de volar. Ya le estaba agarrando el ritmo.

Al llegar a su casa, vio que las luces estaban encendidas. Sabía quién estaba ahí… se acercó a la puerta y…

-Mamá. Te dije que no necesitas cocinar. – Twilight miró a Velvet, su madre, haciendo una cena para ella.

-Oh hija. No digas tonterías. Sabes que es mi modo de ayudarte. Anda, ve a darte un baño. Estás oliendo a sudor…

-¿No estoy algo mayor para que me digas que hacer? Tengo 23.

-Aunque tengas 50, siempre seré tu madre. – Twilight negó con la cabeza, divertida por la respuesta de su madre. – Ve. La cena ya estará lista.

-Ok…

La muchacha fue hacia el baño de su casa, abrió el caño para dejar que el agua salga y se empezó a quitar la ropa. El gi pesado que Kami-sama le dio, si bien no era tan pesado como el de su esposo, unos 80 kilos de más, son un peso igualmente grande para ella.

Al introducirse en la ducha, sintió sus músculos relajarse por el agua fría. Al menos es algo que aprendió a la fuerza y por consejo de Rainbow. Ninguna de sus amigas creía que ella esté haciendo esto, pero ya les mostrará los resultados un día de estos. Ahora mismo, estos meses deberá ser una ermitaña. Lo que resta del año.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y salió de esta, tomó una toalla y se secó primero el cabello. Pasó a verse al espejo. Podía ver ahora las maravillas que este entrenamiento había hecho en ella. Jamás pensó ver su abdomen marcado, se veía algo de los abdominales. Era algo que sólo había visto en Applejack y Rainbow, por las actividades físicas que han hecho en su vida. Además de que sus caderas y demás… se ve incluso mucho mejor que cuando se casó.

-¿Qué pensarán todos al verme?

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y se vistió rápidamente. Y al salir, vio que su madre la esperaba para comer. Agradecía que ella estuviera aquí, en estos momentos que en verdad necesita de alguien.

-Come hija.

-Gracias mamá. La idea de comer sola en la casa, no me agrada tanto.

-Oh hija… - Velvet podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hija. – Estará bien. Esos dos son fuertes. Y Goku se debe de estar esforzando en el otro mundo. Es más, les darás una sorpresa cuando te vean.

Twilight sonrió a las palabras de su progenitora. Pero se puso algo triste.

-Sabes… ahora podría ir a buscarlos… tomarlos y traerlos aquí… Pero… No puedo hacerlo… - Twilight apretó los puños. – Mi instinto de madre me dice que vaya por ellos. Pero en el fondo, sé que necesitan ser más fuertes… necesitan esto, porque… sin su padre aquí… ¿Quién más los puede ayudar a usar sus poderes? ¿Yo? Apenas sé algunas cosas… Y… ¿Me hace esto mala madre? ¿El de no ir por mis hijos y exponerlos al peligro?

Velvet veía como su hija luchaba con las lágrimas que querían salir. Sabe que su hija menor, lucha con sus instintos, con su lado racional… además de con eso que todo padre debe de aceptar…

-Sabes… Hay algo en que los padres siempre nos cuesta tener que hacer. Y es dejar que los hijos crezcan. – Velvet sonrió con nostalgia. – Cuando tu hermano fue al ejército, fue algo que me costó. Tu padre no tanto, él decía que eso le dará carácter. Lo hará fuerte. Y así fue… Aunque no me gustaba pensar qué clase de ejercicios le hacían hacer. Y con Spike, tu hermano ya está pensando seriamente en seguir una carrera de deportista. De entre los tres, pensé que tú serías la que se quedaría en casa…. Pero igualmente te fuiste, te casaste. Tienes dos hijos maravillosos. ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que yo y tú padre te tengamos en casa? No… fue porque fuiste al exterior a ver el mundo. A querer crecer… y nos dio miedo. Miedo de que algo te pase. De que tu decisión de matrimonio saliera mal. Pero no fue así… mírate. Estas feliz. A pesar de todo…

-Si… y ahora estoy metida en esto…

-Sé que te es difícil… pero sabías en que te metías al casarte con Goku. Sabías que tu vida no sería normal el día que le diste el sí. Sabías que… tus hijos no serían normales. Sabes que, no importa lo que pase… Debes ser fuerte. Y eso pasó, porque saliste de nuestra protección. Twilight… toda madre y padre, les cuesta ver a sus hijos crecer y madurar. Porque sienten que ya no los necesitarán.

-… No es verdad. Aún ahora… te necesito… y quisiera que papá no fuera tan terco… ni ha llamado para saber cómo estoy. ¿No le importa ni sus nietos?

-… Él es un caso distinto. Lo que has hecho, va contra lo que él siempre ha creído y con lo que ha crecido. Pero por mi lado, entiende que estoy orgullosa de ti. Por lo que has hecho y logrado. No cualquiera hace lo que tú, el querer aprender algo para poder apoyar a su familia. Y eso de no ir por Gohan y Gine, verás que, a la larga, eso les hará bien. Aprenderán lo que es el mundo… lo que es vivir. Pero siempre van a necesitar de sus padres y su apoyo. Y sé que tú y Goku estarán ahí para ellos. Sí, puede que tu esposo no sea un padre o esposo convencional. Pero dar tu vida por tus hijos… es un acto que nadie puede reclamar. Y muestra lo mucho que los ama, aunque no lo diga.

-Si… Eso lo sé muy bien… - Twilight le sonrió a su madre, quién le puso en frente… - Costillas de cerdo… mi favorito… Oh mamá…

Twilight sintió sus lágrimas salir al ver que, no importa los años, su madre estaba a su lado. Ella ya era madre y una mujer casada, adulta. Pero en el fondo, siempre sabrá que el apoyo de su madre estaría ahí. Y sabe que, a pesar de lo que pase, ella siempre estará ahí para Gohan y Gine. No importaba qué…

* * *

En el otro mundo… Goku estaba en el suelo. No podía creer que, a pesar de haberse quitado su ropa pesada, no pudo atrapar a ese mono del mal… era una broma de muy mal gusto…

-Veo que tienes problemas Goku.

-Es rápido… Demasiado… - el muchacho se sentó y pasó a ver a Bubbles a lo lejos, quién parecía divertirse a lo lejos. – No sé si pueda atraparlo.

-Jajaja. No te rindas, es solo el segundo día. Es más, ¿por qué no descansas? – en eso, Kaio-sama oyó el sonido del estómago del chico. – Y pensar que un muerto tendría hambre….

-Jajaja…

…

Tras unos minutos, Kaio-sama vio como su alumno devoró todo lo que había en su cocina. Lo de la semana de fue.

-¡Qué bien comí! ¡Gracias!

-… No hay de qué. – la deidad se sentó al lado del muchacho, quién se sobaba los pies. – Pensar que tendrías un equipo de entrenamiento.

-Si. Kami-sama me lo dio. Pensé que me ayudaría en los últimos años, pero…

-Pero no te has hecho más fuerte. Al menos no del modo en que hubieras querido. ¿Verdad? – Goku guardó silencio. – Je. Pensar que un Saiyajin como tú pensaría en una vida tranquila.

-¿Cómo…?

-Jajaja. Muchacho. ¿Crees que acepto a cualquiera sin saber de ellos? Le pedí al Rey Emma que me mande tu file. He leído lo que has hecho. Y tu raza. Pensar que eres de esos Saiyajin que eran temidos. No lo pareces. Pero explica el porque al menos puedes moverte. El planeta donde los Saiyajin vivieron, tenía la misma gravedad que este.

-… Oye Kaio-sama. ¿Qué me puedes decir de ellos? Los Saiyajin… - Goku pasó a ver a su actual maestro. – Según mi hermano… eran todos crueles y guerreros sanguinarios. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero no puedo ligar esa imagen con esas ideas. – Goku alzó la vista para ver el cielo. – Recuerdo a mis padres. Sólo un poco. Mi padre era similar a mí, sólo que su mirada era más seria y mi madre… sus ojos eran como los míos. Y pude ver y sentir… que yo les importaba… ¿Está mal pensar eso?

-… No Goku. No está mal. – Kaio-sama podía ver que el muchacho estaba confundido. – Lo que tu hermano te dijo, puede ser cierto en algunas cosas. Pero no puedes creer todo. Sí, los Saiyajin eran una raza cruel y sedienta de batalla. Pero se sabía que no todos eran así. De seguro tu madre era de ese modo. No lo sé… Pero… en ti veo algo especial. Eres un Saiyajin, pero veo bondad en tu corazón. Pero a la vez, ese deseo nato de ser más fuerte. Tal vez eso es lo que tus padres querían salvar al mandarte a la Tierra.

-… ¿Qué destruyó el planeta Kaio-sama? Raditz dijo que era un meteoro… pero…

-… Hay cosas que aún no debes de saber Goku. Un paso a la vez. Eso es algo que debes de saber. ¿No? – El muchacho asintió a esas palabras. – Es más, soy consciente de que tienes una familia allá abajo. ¿Verdad?

Vio como la expresión de Goku cambió. Parecía que hablar de su familia lo alegraba. Y pudo oír lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos. Pero también, como estimaba a su esposa. Quién parece ser la que hizo que él aprendiera lo que es un lazo familiar, algo que los Saiyajin no saben por naturaleza. Él aprendió, porque alguien se tomó el tiempo de enseñarle. Eso era algo bueno…

-Espero que estén bien…

-Bueno. Debes entrenar más duro para ver que sea así. – Kaio-sama se puso de pie. – Déjame decirte esto Goku, el punto de este entrenamiento no es sólo para hacerte más fuerte. Sino para que entiendas que todo límite es capaz de romperse.

-¿Límite?

-Si. Eres un Saiyajin, uno que ha sido criado como un humano. La razón por la que perdiste con tu hermano, no es porque él fuera mejor que tú. Sino era porque creías haber tocado techo. Pero ahora debes entender que no es así. Los límites no los pone una raza, sino uno mismo. Y estoy seguro que tú quieres llegar muy lejos. ¿No?

-… ¡Sí! – Goku se puso de pie, se veía algo más de ánimo y determinación en sus ojos. Y eso era algo que Kaio-sama veía como más que suficiente. - ¡Muy bien, es hora de ir por Bubbles!

-Espera. – detuvo a su alumno, quién lo miro confuso. – Ponte esas ropas tan pesadas de nuevo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero…!

-Eres un Saiyajin. Recuerda… no hay límites.

Goku se puso serio y asintió. Fue tras su ropa pesada y se la puso, volviendo a sentir el peso de estas. Era algo que en verdad no le gustaba tanto, pero si para ser más fuerte, debe de pasar por esto, que así sea. Empezó a correr tras Bubbles de nuevo, mostrando algo más de velocidad que antes, algo que le sacó a Kaio-sama una risa.

-Ese muchacho… quizás él sea el indicado para aprender mis técnicas. Las que nunca pude dominar. Es más, puede que sea capaz de eso y más… sólo queda ver si el tiempo que nos queda es el indicado para ello.

Goku siguió su persecución tras Bubbles, dispuesto a atraparlo. Y así, estar un paso más cerca de poder derrotar a los Saiyajin. Y eso era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Los días pasaron, estos se volvieron semanas.

* * *

Gohan y Gine ya habían aprendido lo que era volar. Lo que era moverse y percibir el Ki. Es más, Piccolo no podía evitar sentir algo de orgullo al ver a esos dos enanos pelear. Sí, era justo lo que esperaba de ellos.

Ahora mismo, estaba practicando con ellos en medio de una pelea. Siendo Gine la que estaba a la ofensiva esta vez. Él lograba esquivar y bloquear los ataques de la enana, quién parecía un mono por como se movía. Pero ahora era más directa, pero sabía engañarte para atacar.

-¡Agh! – Como ahora. Tras esquivar un golpe de Piccolo, ella dejó una ráfaga de Ki en el aire, que tocó el cuerpo del mentor, haciendo que este sufra un daño.

-¡Yay! ¡Lo logré! – Aunque lo hizo tras tener la cara hinchada, parece que si le costó.

-Tsk. Muy bien… anda. Ve con tu hermano. Ambos se ganaron un descanso.

Gine asintió, mientras se sobaba la cara. Vio que su hermana tenía un párpado hinchado, pero al igual que ella, logró darle un golpe a Piccolo. Aunque ese sí fue un golpe con el puño.

Piccolo vio como el mayor de ambos, le dio a su hermana un grupo de hojas remojadas con algo. Parecía que la niña las detestaba por la cara que puso, pero lo aceptó y se lo puso en la zona hinchada. Se vio como ella contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Al parecer si han crecido.

-Oigan Señor Piccolo. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Qué cosa enano? – Gohan no se amedrentó al tono que él usaba, se había acostumbrado.

-¿Usted aún desea luchar con mi papá?

-… Así es. Su padre es alguien quién deseo vencer. Y será así luego de esta situación con los Saiyajin.

-… Mi papá es fuerte. De seguro lo será más cuando vuelva. – Gine se quitó lo que tenía en la cara para hablar. – Pero estoy segura que le gustará pelear con usted de nuevo. Au… - se quejó tras ponerse las hojas en la cara de nuevo.

-Si. Papá una vez dijo que usted era un gran rival. Qué pelear con usted fue muy divertido. Además, que ayudaba que no fuera tan malo.

-¿Qué…? – Piccolo creyó escuchar mal. ¿Goku pensaba que él no era malo?

-Si. Mamá le tiene más que miedo, sólo fastidio. Papá dice que lo respeta como guerrero, porque al final peleó con él sin meter a nadie más.

-Si. Usted no es malo. Yo creo que sólo un poco gruñón.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya me harté de oír sus tonterías enanos! ¡Vayan a dormir ambos! ¡Mañana el entrenamiento será aún más intenso ahora que pueden darme un golpe!

Gohan asintió y se recostó. Gine estaba oír hacer lo mismo, sólo que se quedó viendo a Piccolo un rato.

-Señor Piccolo…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Buenas noches. Yo ya no creo que sea malo.

Se mostró sorprendido por las palabras y la sonrisa de la niña, quién se acostó al lado de su hermano. No podía creer que estos mocosos crean que él, el gran y maligno Piccolo Daimaou, no sea malo. Bah. Estos mocosos no lo conocen. No saben ni lo que hablan. Es más, tal vez lo mejor sería ser más rudo con ellos para que sepan de qué estaban hablando.

Pasó ver como ambos mocosos dormían de modo tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Eran niños. Eso era algo normal en ellos. Pero…

Vio como Gine se acercaba más a su hermano, de seguro en busca de calor y seguridad. Y como Gohan abrazaba con un brazo a su hermana, como sabiendo que ella lo necesita.

No supo ni porque su mano fue al cabello de la niña y le quitó los mechones que estaban en su cara. Ella sonrió por el gesto de modo inconsciente. Es más, puso la cabeza de Gohan de un modo, en el cual, no duerma incómodo. Pero no esperó que las palabras que salieron de él…

-Mama… Papá…

Oír el temblor en su voz, lo hizo sentirse… ¿Mal? Sí, se había llevado a estos niños par entrenarlos, hacerlos fuertes para que… tengan una oportunidad mayor en lo que será la batalla contra los Saiyajin. Pero a su vez, lo hizo como una pequeña venganza contra Goku. Como un modo de hacer que su rival sienta, tras volver, la desesperación de ver el cambio en sus hijos.

La idea era volverlos duros y crueles. Pero no… ambos mocosos eran como su padre. Amables hasta un punto que le daba asco. Uno, donde no importaba que, podía ver algo de bien en los que creían que no era así.

Siempre odió a Goku, no por vencer a su padre, el anterior Piccolo, sino porque… a pesar de todo. A pesar de tener emociones como la compasión y el honor, era fuerte. Era… capaz de superarse. Y eso era algo que él no entendía. Pudo acabar con él hace 5 años. Pero no lo hizo. Según él, porque no quería perder un rival. Pero siente, que lo hizo porque en verdad pensaba que él no era malo del todo. Y eso era repugnante de creer. Y sus hijos iban por ese camino.

Ninguno… aún con todo lo que les hizo, la crueldad de sus entrenamientos, mostraban odio o resentimiento. Al contrario, igual sonreían del mismo modo que su padre idiota. Pero lo peor de todo, es que saben racionalizar las cosas. Eso debe ser cosa de la madre de ambos.

Y ahora que lo piensa… ¿Será esa mujer la que es la clave en lo que es Goku ahora? Porque sabe que ese idiota vive por la batalla, pero que ahora sea un padre y un hombre de familia… esa mujer debe ser muy influyente en él.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver que estaba pensando tonterías. Una vez acabe esto, acabará con Goku y luego con los mocosos…. Sí, eso hará. No importa lo demás… estos niños al final sólo son el medio para un fin. Nada más. No son nada para él…

* * *

En otro lado, Twilight había logrado al fin su objetivo. Había logrado detener el avance del agua de la cascada en su totalidad, hasta el punto que la podía mantener un día entero. Todo mientras hacía otras actividades, algo que mostraba su gran control sobre lo que es el Ki. Eso sí, no quita que la muchacha sabía que estaba lejos de lo que ella llamaría una maestría. Porque, según lo dicho por Kami-sama, ella puede hacer cosas que otros soñarían con el Ki. La imaginación era su límite, pero eso lo verá luego… ahora debe de ver si ahora puede controlarlo.

Alzó vuelo y estuvo lo suficientemente alta, como para empezar a concentrar energía en sus manos. Y justo cuando iba a iniciar…

-¡Twilight!

-¿Eh? – Volteó para ver hacia abajo, vio que al pie de la cascada, estaban sus amigas. - ¿Chicas? – Descendió rápidamente hacia ellas. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Twilight querida, ¿En verdad esperas que no te visitemos en estos momentos tan difíciles? – Rarity la miró incrédula. – De ser así, no nos conoces lo suficiente.

-Bueno… pensé que…

-Twilight. Entendemos que estés ocupada. Pero somos tus amigas. Sí, tenemos nuestras vidas. Pero sabemos que tú eres la que tiene la vida más interesante. – Applejack rio al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Es más. Quería ver qué tanto has cambiado. Mírate. Bienvenida al grupo de las atléticas cerebrito.

Twilight rodó los ojos a las palabras de Rainbow, pero agradece el gesto. Es más, cuándo recibió el abrazo de Pinkie, ni se quejó.

-Woah… ahora eres puro músculo. Si fuera para el otro equipo, te pediría una aventura.

-¡Pinkie!

-Bromeo. Pero es bueno verte que te esfuerzas por tu familia. Spike manda saludos. Dice que lamenta no poder venir, el equipo de Baseball está iniciando su pre temporada.

-Lo sé. Pero agradezco su preocupación. – Twilight sabía que su hermano adoptivo, siempre estará ahí para ella.

-Hemos venido a pasar el día contigo. Pero vemos que estás entrenando. Esperamos no molestar.

-No Fluttershy. Para nada. Sólo… Sólo me han ayudado a recordar que tengo gente que me apoya en esto… en la vida que elegí. No… No ha sido fácil… estos meses… Nada a sido fácil… Sin Goku… sin mis hijos. – Todas la vieron al borde de las lágrimas. – Quiero creer que las cosas serán como antes al salir de esto. Pero sé que no es así. Sé que… luego de esto, será una fortuna si podemos volver a tomar algo de normalidad. Pero saben una cosa… Creo que es algo que siempre supe que pasaría. Con la familia que tengo… Con el esposo que tengo…

-¿Qué sentiste al saber que es… un alien?

-La verdad Rarity… Sentí que era algo revelador. Qué me daba cientos de respuestas. ¿Sabían que nunca se enfermó en su vida? Sólo una vez cuándo se baño en agua fría por horas por buscar un pez para los niños.

-Suena tierno. – Fluttershy siempre veía eso como un buen toque.

-Otra cosa más… no le digan a nadie… pero cuando fue… Ahm… nuestra noche de bodas.

-La noche en que la cerebrito se hizo mujer… algo que no pensé que lograría antes que nosotras. ¡Ow!

-Prosigue Twilight…

-Gracias Applejack. – la chica sabía que esto sería vergonzoso, más con Rainbow ahí presente. – Goku no sabía nada. Algo que no me sorprendió en su momento, pero… cuando captó el punto… Ahm…

-… Lo hizo bien…

-Más que bien Pinkie. ¿Nunca han sentido lo que sería tener un animal salvaje contigo? Eso es lo que pasó. Y él me dijo que sólo supo cómo hacerlo. Al parecer, su raza está más unida a su lado salvaje que los humanos.

-Bueno… tampoco te quejes Twilight. De entre nosotras, eres la única con una relación estable y que no dudes te durará la vida. – No pudo negar las palabras de Applejack. Era un punto a favor.

-Pero… Pudiste crear descendencia con él. Eso significa que su raza y la nuestra son compatibles.

-Si Rarity. Tiene el mismo número de cromosomas. Por eso Gohan y Gine son sanos. Muy sanos… tal vez hay más. Pero eso ya lo veré luego. Otro día. Por hoy, me centraré en lo que importa. Me importa poco o nada lo que mi esposo es. Lo amo igualmente.

-Wow… primera vez que dices eso abiertamente Twilight… *Sniff*. Antes no podía ni expresar sus sentimientos. *Sniff*. ¡Crecen tan rápido!

-¡No molestes Pinkie! ¡Es natural que ame a mi esposo! ¡Sino, este matrimonio no habría sido fácil! – el sonrojo en su cara era más que claro, no importaban los años… a ella aún le costaría expresar de modo abierto sus sentimientos.

Ignoró la risa del resto, odiando que al ser la única con una relación actual, la agarren para la burla. Pero en eso, escuchó una pregunta que no esperó.

-Pero… ¿Él te ama?

La pregunta de Rainbow la sorprendió… Pero sabía que era una pregunta necesaria. Porque… su amiga había amado, pero no lo habían hecho en retorno en su última relación y eso la destrozó. Ahora se le ve mejor, pero dice que quiere tomarse su tiempo…

-Lo hace… - Sonrió confiada al responder. – No lo sabe decir, porque las palabras jamás fueron su fuerte para expresarse. Pero sus acciones… cuando me abraza, me ve… me besa… o tenemos intimidad… puedo sentir que lo hace. Y sus hijos ni que hablar… dio su vida por ellos… Creo que eso habla por todo lo alto. Y no puedo dudar de eso. Aunque sí, me gustaría que un día me lo diga. Pero puedo esperar…

-Eso vemos.

A las palabras de Rarity, todas acordaron en ir a la casa de Twilight. Ya era muy tarde, la chica les dijo que iría volando. Porque en el auto no entran todos.

-… Debes enseñarme eso Twilight.

-Un día Rainbow. Un día.

La muchacha sabía que debe aprovechar el tiempo que queda. Tal vez no logren salir de esta… quedaba sólo una semana antes de la llegada de los Saiyajin.

* * *

De vuelta en el otro mundo, Goku había logrado, tras muchos esfuerzos, completar el entrenamiento de Kaio-sama. Había logrado atrapar a Bubbles tras varios días, lo que le permitió poder acostumbrarse a la gravedad del planeta, cosa que le vino de maravilla, porque en verdad pudo ver la diferencia entre moverse hace unas semanas, con lo de ahora.

Y tras eso, Kaio-sama inició el verdadero entrenamiento. Ahí supo lo que era un entrenamiento del infierno, porque su cuerpo tenía que forzarse a ser más fuerte de lo que fue antes. Sólo para poder usar la técnica que Kaio-sama le enseñó.

El Kaio-ken. Una técnica con varios beneficios, pero también con unas contras que… de usarla mal, de perder el control en su flujo de Ki, puede perder su vida. Y no es algo que desee tras volver a vivir. No señor.

Pero esa no era la única técnica que había aprendido. No, la Genki-dama era la técnica que el mismo Kaio-sama, le dijo que no pudo nunca usar a la perfección. Se necesita de un corazón puro para poder controlar el flujo de energía y su acumulación. Tomar la energía de seres vivos de un planeta, para crear lo que sería una bomba de destrucción hecha de energía pura, es algo que no puedes tomar a la ligera.

Pero había logrado hacerlo, finalmente había aprendido dichas técnicas y su velocidad había mejorado enormemente. En su vida había pensado que lograría tal mejora en sus habilidades o que su poder crecería de este modo. Sí, era lo que había esperado. Según Kaio-sama, si tuvieran más tiempo, habrían podido aumentar su resistencia al uso del Kaio-ken.

-Muy bien hecho Goku. Has logrado terminar el entrenamiento. – Kaio-sama se le acercó tras ver como usaba la Genki-sama para destruir un enorme trozo de roca. – Creo que no debo de recordarte los riegos de usar las técnicas que has aprendido.

Sí… El Kaio-ken puede destruirlo si no tiene ningún tipo de cuidado. Y la Genki-sama, como su poder viene de la energía de los seres vivos, la Tierra, donde hay mucha vida, creará una Genki-sama de gran poder. Un mal uso y puede destruir su hogar. Es algo que le ha repetido hasta el cansancio, pero es consciente de ello. Y a su vez, sabe que debe de simplemente usar todo lo que tenga a la mano para poder ganar, si es necesario… se arriesgará.

-Como estas ahora, sólo serás capaz de soportar un Kaio-ken doble. Pero si vas más allá, no debo de repetirte lo que pasará.

-Lo tengo muy claro Kaio-sama. Gracias por la advertencia. – Goku había llegado a apreciar a su actual mentor, pero a su vez, aprendió a tomar su sentido del humor. Pero en eso…

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo olvidé!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Los días que quedaban para la llegada de los Saiyajin! ¡Tras revisar su trayectoria a la Tierra, vi que llegarán el día de mañana!

-¿¡Mañana!?

-¡Y no tome en cuenta lo que te tomará volver del camino de la Serpiente!

-¿¡Volver!? ¡Pero pensé que me mandarías de vuelta al inicio!

-No seas ridículo, para eso debes saber teletransportarte y eso es algo que ni yo sé…

-¡Pero Kaio-sama, me tomó casi medio año en llegar aquí!

-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡eres mucho más rápido! ¡Te tomará solo dos días volver!

-¡Pero igualmente llegarán mañana! ¡Un día puede bastar para que destruyan la Tierra!

-¡Ya deja de darme la contra! ¡Hasta yo puedo equivocarme! ¡Sólo te doy un estimado!

-¿Estimado…? ¿Algo así como un tiempo que puede ser y puede que no? – Goku hizo la pregunta, haciendo que la deidad suelte un suspiro.

-Al menos es bueno que tengas una esposa que te explica cosas tan sencillas… - Kaio-sama había aprendido a tener paciencia con este chico. – Anda, ve y dile a tus amigos que te revivan con esas esferas del dragón.

-Oh… ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Llamar por teléfono?

-No seas ridículo. – Kaio-sama se volteó. – Anda, pon tu mano en mi hombro y habla con ellos. Deprisa.

-¿De verdad? Genial. – Goku hizo lo que le pidió y se centró en hablar con… - ¿Maestro Roshi, me escucha?

Espero varios segundos, esperando la respuesta de su antiguo maestro… hasta que la escuchó…

-_¿Goku? ¿Eres tú? ¿De dónde…?_

_-_No hay tiempo de explicar maestro. Dígame ¿Ya reunieron las esferas del dragón?

-_Por supuesto. Hemos estado esperando a que el año termine para poder revivirte._

_-_Que bien. Pero lo mejor es que las usen ahora. Acabo de enterarme que los Saiyajin llegarán el día de mañana.

-_¿¡Qué!? ¡Será más pronto de lo que habíamos imaginado! ¡Muy bien Goku! ¡Ahora mismo te reviviremos!_

-Gracias… Una pregunta más Maestro Roshi. ¿Cómo están Twilight y mis hijos? Espero que el año que estuve fuera no haya…

_-Oh. Es verdad, no lo sabes. - _¿Qué no sabe? ¿De qué habla? – _Twilight empezó a entrenar artes marciales, hasta subió a la Atalaya de Kami-sama para poder aprender lo que necesitaba. Según ella, para ayudarte a ti en la batalla. - _¿Qué…?_ – Y de Gohan y Gine, debo de informarte que Piccolo se los llevó a entrenar hace casi un año. - _¿¡Qué!? – _No sabemos nada de ellos._

-… Gracias Maestro. Esperaré a que realicen el deseo… - Goku cortó la comunicación con su antiguo mentor. Sintió varias cosas en ese momento…

Desde alegría al saber que su esposa había estado entrenando para poder ayudarlo, de que sus hijos estén entrenando… Hasta rabia… rabia de saber que Piccolo se llevó a sus hijos a la fuerza. Sabe que Twilght ni muerta dejaría que se los lleven. Sí, respeta a Piccolo como guerrero. Pero jura que cuando lo vea, lo golpeará por haber puesto a su familia en esa situación. Sí… Estaba molesto…

-¿Goku…?

-¿Puedo hablar con alguien más…?

* * *

Twilight había despertado para tomar de nuevo el inicio de su entrenamiento, su madre y sus amigas habían optado por pasar los días con ella para que todo sea más fácil de llevar. Un sentimiento que ella agradecía como no tenía idea. Pero, mientras estaban tomando un desayuno…

-_¡Twilight! ¿¡Me oyes!? _

Dejó caer su tenedor al oír la voz de él… tras un año. Ignoró la mirada de preocupación de todas y se puso de pie.

-¿¡Goku!? ¿¡Eres tú!?

_-¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Te hablo desde el otro mundo gracias a la ayuda de Kaio-sama! ¡Es la deidad que me ayudó en este año para entrenar! _

-Oh Dios… Goku… - Twilight no supo que emociones sentir en este momento, quería llorar… pero sabía que no era el momento. – No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

-_Igualmente… Pero no llame sólo para esto. Twilight, los Saiyajin llegarán mañana._

_-_¿¡Mañana!?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ssshhh. – Rarity calló a Rainbow, quien se encogió de hombros.

_-Sí. Sé que es repentino. Pero es verdad. Ya hablé con el maestro Roshi, ya debe de estar usando las esferas para revivirme. _

Twilight pasó a ver la ventana de su casa, el día de pronto se vio oscurecido por unas enormes nubes negras. Eso significa que…

-Hey… Miren el cielo…

-Significa que están usando las esferas. – Applejack vio como Pinkie trataba de ver desde la ventana una señal de Shen Long.

_-Escucha Twilight. Oí del Maestro Roshi que te has entrenado para ayudarnos. Pero no es necesario que te metas en esto. Sólo ve a Kame House y espera que…_

_-_¿Quieres que espere a ver si mi esposo e hijos vuelven de esta batalla? ¿Eso me quieres decir Goku? – Twilight sabía como callar a su esposo y el silencio que tuvo, le dio pase. – Lo siento querido. Pero juramos estar juntos en las buenas y las malas el día que firmamos ese contrato.

-_¡Twilight! ¡Esto no es algo como lo que hemos pasado nuestros primeros días de casados! ¡Son seres que pueden destruirlos! ¡Sólo quiero que vayas y te lleves a los niños de ahí! ¡No quiero que les pase algo! ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es…!_

_-_Goku… Te amo. Y eso lo sabes muy bien. Y debes de saber, que cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza… lo sigo. Por alguna razón, estamos casados…. Te veo mañana querido.

-_¡Twilight…!_

La chica dejó de oír la voz de su esposo, vio como el cielo dejó de estar oscuro. Eso significa que el deseo ya fue cumplido, que él había vuelto a la vida. Eso solo la deja con una cosa por hacer…

-Mañana es el día… Mañana llegan esos sujetos.

-Hija…

-Mamá… quiero que tú y las demás, vayan a Kame House. Quédense ahí… si pueden avisar al resto, sería bueno. Sólo… Sólo quédense con ellos hasta que la batalla acabe.

Twilight sabía que esto no será fácil… Lo sentía en sus huesos… todo su ser. Estaba temblando… tenía miedo… Y eso era algo que no podía evitar sentir.

* * *

-¡Twiilight! ¿¡Hola!? ¡No me oye!

-Debe ser porque ya no estás muerto.

-¿¡Eh!? – Alzó su vista para que el Halo sobre su cabeza había desaparecido, indicativo de que ya no estaba muerto. Y era así, sentía el latir de su corazón. Eso significa que… - Estoy vivo.

-Así es. Lamentablemente mi habilidad para comunicarme con los vivos, solo sirve si sigues muerto. Por eso se cortó la comunicación. – Kaio-sama vio como Goku parecía molesto. – Sí que has elegido alguien de carácter para ser tu esposa.

-Debo volver. Debo ir lo más rápido posible para…

-Espera… Antes que te vayas… - Kaio-sama alzó las antenas sobre su cabeza, para hacer que las ropas del Saiyajin se restauren, debido a lo gastadas que estaban por los entrenamientos. – Listo. Te di ropas nuevas. A diferencia de las anteriores, estas son más resistentes, pero pesan igual que una ropa común y corriente.

-¡Gracias Kaio-sama! Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí este año. Si muero de nuevo, te daré una visita. ¡Hasta luego!

Goku corrió a toda velocidad, para dar un salto y salir del planeta, para poder empezar su recorrido de vuelta por el camino de la serpiente. Dejando a Kaio-sama, pensativo…

-Tal vez seas tú de quien hablaba la Leyenda. El Guerrero Legendario por quien Frezeer acabó con dicha raza. Sí, veamos hasta donde llegas muchacho.

En el camino de la serpiente, Goku habría celebrado lo ligero que se sentía en esos momentos. Pero no había tiempo para eso. No había tiempo que perder. Debe de llegar rápido a la Tierra.

-Rayos… Twilight, no puedo creer que esté dispuesta a esto. Hace años no habría… - Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la determinación y fuerza en las palabras de su esposa. Sin duda, era una mujer de carácter. – Gohan… Gine… Twilight… Todos…. ¡Resistan hasta que llegue!

Aumento la velocidad con que corría. El tiempo no era un lujo para él ahora. Su familia y amigos dependen de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 11:33 de la mañana, nadie en la Ciudad del Este, pudo pensar que dos esferas cayeran del espacio. Estas dos, al impactar, crearon dos grandes cráteres. De los cuales, solo se vio dichas esferas en el suelo… las cuales se abrieron para dar pase a lo que serían dos personas… Uno de una gran estatura, calvo. Mientras el otro, de una estatura mucho menos, pero que se mostraba tenía un aire de mayor… porte.

-Con que esta es la Tierra…

-Si… No se ve como la gran cosa. A lo mucho, valdrá algo más que el promedio, sólo por su ambiente… - Vegeta alzó la vista para ver a los terrícolas acercarse a verlos. Sonrió al ver que… - Dime Nappa… ¿No deberíamos saludar?

-Sí… es justo lo que tenía en mente hacer… - Nappa alzó unos dedos y…

Lo único que se vio a lo lejos, era como la ciudad entera era devorada en una explosión. Una que fue sentida y vista por quienes sabían de la llegada de esos seres a la Tierra. Y en medio de lo que fue una vez la Ciudad del Este, ambos Saiyajin estaban ilesos… con sus naves.

-Creo que exagere con mi saludo.

-Nappa. No estamos aquí para alardear. No podemos dañar mucho este planeta, hay que venderlo. Es más, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquí había una de esas esferas del dragón?

-Tienes razón… lo lamento…

-Olvídalo. – Vegeta alzó vuelo, para que su compañero lo siga. Activo su rastreador y… - Veo que hay varias energías que están por encima del promedio de este planeta. Es algo que no esperé.

-Sí… ¿Por cuál vamos?

-Por la más alta. Ese es el que derrotó a Raditz. Y debe de saber algo de las esferas.

-Suena perfecto.

En un parpadeo, ambos Saiyajin fueron en dirección de la fuente de poder más alta. El día para ver el destino de la Tierra, había llegado.


	15. Inicia el Combate

**Bueno, aquí vamos con al fin algo de acción. He de admitir que me sorprende el buen recibimiento de las cosas que pongo. Y eso impulsa a uno a seguir, además de que me dice que les gusta como llevo las cosas.**

**Bueno, vamos por los reviews de la semana.**

**00Zerok00: La verdad, si bien GT es parte de mi infancia, Super está mejor desarrollado, no importa lo que digan, pero en mi caso, al llegar me tomaré mis libertades, además de tomar mucho del anime como del manga.**

**Black Z86: Gracias. Si bien la historia en si es de la familia Son, ya que obvio cosas que ya se saben para no hacer un calco y llenar caps de información que puedes ver en el anime, sé que es común de los fics de Dragon Ball, en agregar un personaje y eso cambie toda la historia. En mi caso, sería que cambia cosas pequeñas, que luego se hacen grandes. Paso a paso. Y gracias por seguir Seliryuutei Supremo, que es justamente en donde desarrolle mi estilo de escribir luchas, pero que a su vez, fueron basadas en lo que vi de Dragon Ball.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Dragon Ball Z es infancia para los que la vimos en esos años, eso jamás se va a negar. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Mallistrix: Hay muchas que ver. Sabes como me gusta trabajar, además de que no solo necesito de las peleas para hacer una buena historia. Obvio, mi centro son Goku y su familia, pero no quita que trabajaré con otros personajes en sus momentos. ALgo que se verá en la saga de Cell, por lo que verán, aunque esa no sea mi saga preferida, es vital para lo que es Dragon Ball Z.**

**YamiHyuga: Twilight es de carácter, por lo que las cosas como son. Y en relación a lo que pasará en Namek, habrá que ver. Aunque en serio, deseo llegar a esa parte de la historia. De lejos, de mis favoritas.**

**Bueno, para hacer esto algo más clásico, como en los 90. Al final de cada cap, a partir de ahora, haré un pequeño avance del cap que viene. ¿Quien dice que la nostalgia no vende?**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 15: Inicia el Combate**

En el aire, Vegeta y Nappa parecían disfrutar de la gran libertad que les daba la gravedad de este planeta.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Qué excelente planeta! ¡Mi cuerpo se siente ligero!

Vegeta sonrió al oír las palabras de su compañero. Es algo que no puede negar. Este planeta, era mejor de lo que pensó. Pero a su vez, es algo que no me sorprende… está alejado de todo y nadie parece saber mucho de él. Por eso no ha sido invadido o atacado, además de que no había guerras que lo dañaran. Era perfecto… será vendido a un buen precio.

-¿Qué crees que hallemos en ese lugar Vegeta?

-Sea lo que sea, será divertido. Primero hallaremos al que venció a Raditz, para luego preguntar por las esferas. Así de simple.

Sí.. la idea de ser inmortal era apetecible. Más si… con eso están un paso más cerca de vencer a ese maldito tirano. Si… la inmortalidad será de ellos.

* * *

En Kame House, el maestro Roshi, Bulma, Oolong y Puar estaban viendo lo que eran las noticias. Como se informaba de lo que había pasado en la Ciudad del Este.

-Es terrible, en verdad ya ha comenzado.

-Así es. – El viejo maestro sabía que Bulma estaba dispuesta a… - Lo mejor es quedarnos.

-Pero…

-No ganaremos nada acercándonos Bulma. Ahora mismo, todo depende de ellos. Se han entrenado para este momento.

Todos los presentes eran conscientes de ellos, más al saber que el Maestro Roshi, a pesar de querer ir a ayudar, es consciente también de que no está al nivel para esto. De que no puede hacer nada, serían solo estorbos.

-Goku… Date prisa. – Bulma sabía que, en estos momentos, su amigo era la mejor oportunidad que tenían.

Y antes de que alguien más pueda decir algo…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – Esa voz…

Bulma fue hacia la puerta, para abrirla. Se sorprendió al ver a…

-¡Rarity! ¡Chicas!

Bulma abrazó a la muchacha amante de la moda, con quien había tenido más de un contacto en la ciudad del Oeste. Es más, les dijo a todos los presentes que pasen.

-Gracias. Es bueno ver que el lugar no ha cambiado.

-Es bueno ver a todas con bien. Supongo que Twilight ya les comentó de la situación. – El maestro Roshi se acercó a Applejack, quien asintió.

-Nos dijo que viniéramos acá. Según ella, Goku le dijo que los Saiyajin llegaban hoy. – Pinkie se sentó en el suelo, para poner las noticias. – Y todo el mundo habla de ello.

-Es un desastre. Incluso le pedimos a Shen Long que se deshaga de esos sujetos, pero no pudo.

-Un minuto… ¿Querías dejar a Goku muerto, pedazo de tocino? – Rainbow tomó a Oolong del cuello y lo vio con rabia, mientras el cerdito temblaba.

-Lo intentó. Pero Shen Long le dijo que era imposible, porque su poder no bastaba para ello. – Fue Puar quien calmó a Rainbow, quien soltó a su casi víctima, quien cayó sin aire al suelo. – Logramos hacer que Goku reviva, pero él…

-Como fue llevado con su cuerpo al Otro mundo, parece que tiene que volver por donde vino para entrenar. Por eso aún no sabemos de él. – Bulma hizo pasar a la última persona, quien era… - ¡Oh, Señora Velvet! ¡No la veo hace años!

-¿Cómo has estado Bulma? Veo que sigues igual de bella. – La mujer notó como quienes no la conocían, la miraban. – Ara. Parece que cause buena impresión.

-Ahm… Maestro… Ella es…

-Un placer, bella dama. – Bulma y todos los presentes, vieron como el maestro Roshi se acercó a velocidad hacia la nueva invitada, tomó su mano y la beso. – Soy Kame Sennin, es un honor tenerla en mi humilde morada.

-Oh. Gracias. Usted debe ser el maestro de mi nuero. Ya veo de donde Goku sacó los buenos modales.

-¿Cuáles…? – Rainbow habló en susurro a Fluttershy, quien rio ligeramente.

-¿Nuero…? ¿Goku? ¿Es usted la madre de Twilight? – el Maestro Roshi se quedó helado al oír ello. La mujer aparentaba apenas sus 30, si eras exagerado. – Ya veo de donde su hija sacó la belleza.

-Gracias. Pero creo que todos vinimos para saber que hacer. – Velvet tomó el sillón de un asiento, para poder sentarse. – Mi hija salió hace unas horas para reunirse con quienes pelearan con esos, Saiyajin.

-Se le veía algo nerviosa, pero… sólo nos dijo que viniéramos con ustedes, que nos pueden dar más información de lo que sea que está por pasar. – Fluttershy, sabía que este momento, era crítico… estaba asustada y muy nerviosa. Más al oír las noticias, que seguían informando el nulo contacto con la ciudad del Este.

-No sabemos más de lo necesario. Sólo que esos sujetos, esos Saiyajin, son de la raza de la que viene Goku.

-Pensar que alguien tan amable como él, venga de una raza así de cruel. – Bulma no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Rarity.

-Pero… Twilight nos dijo que él se dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo olvidar su origen.

-Creo que es… más que eso. – Velvet optó por hablar tras las palabras de Pinkie. – Aun con ese golpe que se dio hace años, no debió bastar para cambiar toda su personalidad. Lo más que debió hacer, fue hacer que olvide unas pocas cosas. Pero esa bondad que él tiene, debe ser nato de él. Tal vez lo heredó de uno de sus padres…

-… El hermano de Goku, dijo que él era igual en personalidad a su madre. Puede que ese sea el factor. No lo sabremos nunca a ciencia cierta, a menos que le hagamos un estudio a Goku. Y conociéndolo… - Bulma rio al recordar esa vez. Algo que confundió a los que no sabían de esa anécdota.

-Oh. Goku no soporta los hospitales. En su mente, cree que lo van a inyectar con una inyección. Le tiene pánico a esas cosas. – El Maestro Roshi sonrió por el recuerdo. – Era para unas vacunas que nunca se puso. Tuve que agarrarlo con fuerza para que le pongan la inyección.

La primera risa que se oyó, fue la de Rainbow, quien perdió toda la compostura. Más al ver que en verdad el gran defensor de la Tierra, le tenía miedo a un piquete. Su risa hizo que todos los demás hagan lo mismo. Algo que hizo que Velvet vea algo que antes no era tan claro para ella…

No importaba que pasara, Goku, presente o no, lograba calmar en algo las ansias de las personas. Sea su personalidad o el aire que da. Ahora entiende el porque su hija dejó todo para poder estar con él. Si estas con él, todo puede resultar mejor. Y ella siente que, a pesar del peligro que deben de correr, podrán salir de esto.

-Oiga Maestro Roshi, ¿Por qué no llama a Uranai Baba para que nos diga que pasará?

-… Sabes que ella cobra por sus servicios, Bulma.

-¿Hola~? Heredera de compañía multimillonaria aquí…

Si, sentía que no sería mal momento para empezar a conocer a las personas, que su nuero, tanto quiere.

* * *

En las praderas, Gohan y Gine habían terminado su entrenamiento. Ambos vestían ropas que eran similares a las de Piccolo, sólo que de un color algo más intenso.

-¿Sentiste eso?

-Si. Fue como una explosión enorme de Ki.

Gine le tuvo que dar la razón a su hermano mayor. Ella también lo sintió, además de que el lugar entero tembló.

-Prepárense enanos. El tiempo de jugar acabó. Es hora de la verdad. – Piccolo se deshizo de sus ropas pesadas, para poder estar listo.

Ambos niños asintieron a las palabras de su maestro. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Piccolo les comentó que era una posibilidad de que esos sujetos vengan para acá, al ser la concentración mayor de energía. Eso sí, aún estaban nerviosos.

-¿HM? Alguien viene. – Gine sintió una presencia acercarse.

A lo lejos, vieron que alguien venía en efecto. Al acercarse, vieron que era…

-Krillin. – Piccolo reconoció al humano que era amigo de Goku, quién piso tierra tras descender. – Veo que optaste por venir.

-Si. No pensaba dejarte todo el trabajo Piccolo. – el terrícola le sonrió al rival de su mejor amigo. – Veo que te has hecho más fuerte.

-Je. Sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo. Nosotros tres bastamos para la tarea.

-¿Tres? – Krillin pasó a ver a los dos niños que lo veían con confusión. - ¡Los hijos de Goku! ¡Gohan y Gine! ¡Han crecido!

-Oh. Tú eres el amigo de papá. Krillin, ¿Verdad?

-Ya me acordé. Papá dijo que eras pequeño.

-Lo de pequeño no era necesario que él lo dijera… - Gohan se mostró apenado por el comentario de su hermana, quién parpadeó confundida. – Cielos. Gohan, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre en lo físico. Pero se ve que Gine se le parece mucho en la personalidad. Esperen a que su madre los vea.

-¿Mamá…? – Gine no entendía a que se refiere. Hasta que… - Oh. Viene alguien más.

-Si… pero no son los Saiyajin. – Gohan alzó la vista y se enfocó en ver quién llegaba.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperó, ni Piccolo, fue que del cielo descienda la persona de quién hablaban. Twilight se había cortado el cabello hasta el cuello para que este no le moleste, además de usar unas ropas que les hacían recordar al Gi de Goku, sólo que de color negro con unos tonos púrpura. Se le veía muy cambiada en relación a hace un año. Piccolo no ocultó su sorpresa. Pensar que esta mujer... Su Ki era por lo menos algo más alto que el de…

-¡Twilight, viniste!

-¿Lo dudaste Krillin? No entrené un Año por nada. – la chica se acercó al muchacho, que ahora era un amigo cercano. – Espero no ser un estorbo.

-Si peleas como lo hiciste con Kami-sama, lo dudo. Aún me duele la cara de ese golpe. – Twilight sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. – Bueno… creo que debes ver a dos personas que extrañabas.

La muchacha alzó la vista para ver que… ahí estaban. Se veían distintos a cómo los recuerda del último año. Pero eran ellos. Se veían mayores… pero ella lo sabía.

-Gohan… Gine…

Se acercó a paso lento hacia ellos, quiénes no sabían cómo reaccionar. Frente a ellos estaba su madre, quién se veía distinta a como la recuerdan. Ella siempre daba ese aire de tranquilidad e intelectual. Pero ahora… se le veía más fuerte.

-Mamá… - Gohan fue el primero en hablar. - ¡Mamá!

-¡Gohan! – Twilight recibió en sus brazos a su hijo mayor, quién no pudo evitar llorar. – Oh mi pequeño. Aquí estoy… - No pudo evitar llorar un poco al tener a su hijo mayor en sus brazos. – Mírate. Has crecido.

-Mamá… yo… tú…

-Luego Gohan. Luego. – Twilight notó que su hija se había quedado en su lugar, quieta. De seguro no creyendo lo que vio. – Vamos por tu hermana.

Tanto madre como hijo caminaron hacia la más pequeña. La niña contenía las lágrimas que querían salir. Por más madura y fuerte que sea, era una niña de sólo 5 años. Al sentir los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, no pudo contener el llanto que había querido salir. Abrazó a su madre como nunca lo había hecho, algo que Twilight recibió con alegría.

-¡Te extrañé mamá!

-Igual mi pequeña… Oh Dios… Mira tu cabello… Casi pareces un niño. – Twilight acarició la cabeza de su hija, para luego alzar la vista. Vio al hombre que se los había llevado sin pedir su permiso. Sus ojos denotaban que estaba furiosa.

-Pensar que la mujer de Goku vendría hasta aquí. ¿En serio debes estar aquí?

-Mi lugar es con mi familia, Piccolo. – el tono de voz de la mujer hizo que sus hijos y Krillin traguen saliva. – Luego veremos eso. Ni creas que está conversación acaba aquí.

-Tsk. – Piccolo mostró un claro fastidio, pero pudo sentir el Ki de esta mujer. No habla en broma. – Si… Ya llegaron.

Los dos niños y Krillin voltearon para ver que en verdad, del cielo, descendieron dos seres. Eran ellos… los Saiyajin. Vestían de un modo similar al de Raditz, además de las colas que tenían. Eso mostraba que en verdad ellos eran…

-Vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí Nappa. 5 basuras.

-Jejeje. Es bueno ver que nos estaban esperando. Parecen listos para la lucha. – Nappa alzó su mano a su rastreador y… - Veamos.

Su rastreador le dijo el poder que tenían. Gohan mostraba un poder de 1080. Gine mostraba uno de 1060. Krillin mostraba tener 1100. Twilight mostraba uno de 1090. Y Piccolo, que era el más fuerte, mostraba 1300.

-Vaya. Muestran más de lo que esperé de este planeta.

-Quítate el rastreador Nappa. – Vegeta se quitó el aparato de su cara. – Estos sujetos pueden subir y bajar su poder cuando se les antoja.

-Si. – Nappa se quitó el aparato y no tiró al suelo. – El debilucho de Raditz confiaba mucho en las lecturas del rastreador y por eso lo mataron.

-¿Debilucho? – Krillin sabía que a Goku y Piccolo les costó vencer a ese sujeto. Y para estos tipos, él era débil. – Parece que estamos en una situación difícil.

-Muy bien. Tengo algunas cosas que decir. – Vegeta miró a Twilight, quién estaba sería. – Tú debes de ser la mujer de Kakarotto. Ahora veo el porque él se sintió atraído a ti. Una mujer así es algo que un Saiyajin no dejaría pasar. – Enfocó sus ojos en los niños. – Y ellos deben ser los mestizos.

Twilight se mostró protectora con sus hijos, quería ponerlos hacia atrás de ella. Pero ellos se mantuvieron en su lugar. Parece que los días en que ellos se escondían atrás de ella, acabaron.

-Je. Pensar que Kakarotto tendría familia. – Vegeta en eso posó sus ojos en Piccolo. – Con que fuiste tú quien derrotó a Raditz.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – No pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, ¿Cómo es que sabían de ese pedazo de información?

-Simple, los rastreadores nos permitieron oír toda la conversación que tuviste con él. – Nappa señaló el objeto que estaba en el suelo con una cara de desdén y algo de burla. – Es más, nos permitió oír de las esferas del Dragón.

-Incluso saben de las esferas. Por eso vinieron hasta aquí. – Twilight sabía que habían venido en vano, las esferas ya las usaron para revivir a Goku. Serán piedras un año entero… Pero tampoco les pueden decir eso.

-Aunque… no es una sorpresa que Raditz fuera vencido por ti…

-Es verdad, oí que los Namekuseijin son buenos guerreros. Además de que también son poseedores de poderes especiales y únicos. – Dijo eso, enfocando sus ojos en Piccolo, quién se mostraba confundido. – Eso significa que tú debes de haber creado esas esferas del Dragón. Lo explica todo, esa raza tuya tiene poderes muy misteriosos.

La nueva información sorprendió a todos, pero a Piccolo sobre todo. ¿Él era un Namekuseijin? Significa que también es un alien. Vino de otro mundo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Más ahora, le daba igual. No es de ponerse a pensar en cosas tan ridículas como estas.

-¿Y eso que?

-Seremos directos con ustedes. Queremos esas esferas, si nos las dan… sus muertes serán rápidas.

Nappa sabía que estos sujetos saben de las esferas. Si no se las dan por las buenas, las malas es su modo favorito de tomar las cosas.

-¿En verdad creen que se las daremos? Nos matarán de todos modos.

-Mujer lista. – Vegeta sonrió ante la rabia de Twilight. – Bueno. ¿Por qué no empezamos esto de una vez? Oye Nappa, ¿Aún tienes esas semillas de Saibaiman?

-Claro… es una idea excelente Vegeta. Y muy cruel también. – Nappa sacó de su armadura, lo que era una pequeña botella con varias semillas. – Quedan 10.

-Excelente. Plántalas. Dejen que jueguen un rato.

Nappa sonrió a esas palabras. Arrojó las semillas al suelo y estas de la nada, se hundieron en la tierra. Ninguno de ellos entendió que pasaba, hasta que oyeron lo que parecían ser risas. Y eso no les gustaba nada.

De la tierra, empezaron a salir seres muy raros y feos. De color verde y ojos saltones.

-¿¡Qué son esas cosas!? – Krillin mostró asco al ver a esas cosas, las cuales rieron.

-Son simples Saibaiman. Hagamos de esto un juego muy divertido. Estos 10 serán sus oponentes iniciales.

Se vio como los 10 pequeños seres, sonreían al ver a sus víctimas. Muy bien, no era como habían esperado que fuera el inicio de todo esto. Pero es algo que ya tenían en mente.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién de nosotros irá primero? – Krillin hizo la pregunta al aire, algo que era muy obvio.

Piccolo miró a Gohan y Gine, sería una buena manera de ver lo mucho que han avanzado. Pero lo que no esperó, fue que de repente…

-Veo que la fiesta ya comenzó. – Yamcha descendió del cielo, para ponerse al lado de Krillin.

Al instante, también aparecieron Ten Shin Han y Chiaotzu. Ambos mostraban haber entrenado hasta el final, por lo que se veían desgarros en sus ropas.

-Es hora de mostrar lo que nuestro entrenamiento ha hecho. – el triclope caminó hacia donde estaba Piccolo, sorprendido de su presencia. – Pensar que un día lucharíamos codo a codo.

-… En verdad sus presencias son algo que puede incomodar. – Piccolo pasó a ver a Gine, quién se mostraba confundida por tanta gente nueva. - ¡Gine!

-¿Si?

-Ve. Demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

-Oh… Muy bien.

-Un minuto… - Twilight no estaba de acuerdo en esto. – No puedes solamente…

-Está bien mamá. Yo iré con ella. – Gohan quiso calmar a su madre, quién en verdad no estaba segura de esto.

-Pero…

-Se ve que con son hijos de Goku. – Yamcha caminó hacia el frente, viendo a los Saibaiman. – Gohan, ¿Verdad?

-Ehm… Sí…

-Deja que yo cuide a tu hermana este round. Necesito mostrar de lo que soy capaz. Y no te preocupes Twilight, ella estará bien.

-Yo… - Quiso decir algo. Quería que sus hijos estén a salvo. Qué no luchen. Pero veía los ojos de su hija y como ella le pedía que la deje ir. Qué puede hacerlo… hasta Gohan, quién es el más responsable de ambos, mostraba creer en la capacidad de su hermana. – Muy bien… Ve Gine. Ten cuidado. Y tú igualmente Yamcha, Bulma no soportaría que te pase algo.

-Jajaja. Claro.

Yamcha se puso al lado de Gine, quién miró al señor con duda para luego centrarse en la batalla que iba a tener.

Vegeta y Nappa por su lado, si bien no mostraban fastidio por la llegada de más basuras, sabía que dos contra un Saibaiman no sería bueno. Por lo que…

-Muy bien. Vayan ustedes dos. – Nappa ordenó a dos de los Saibaiman a que den la cara y peleen.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron esos dos, que sonreían al ver a la niña y al humano ponerse en guardia.

-Muy bien pequeña. Espero que estés lista.

-Lo estoy.

* * *

En el otro mundo, ya casi a la mitad del camino de la serpiente, Goku corría a toda su velocidad. Sabía que ya había iniciado el combate. No sabe cómo, pero lo sabía.

-Rayos. A este paso, no llegaré hasta dentro de unas horas. Espero que todos resistan hasta que llegue. – Goku dio un salto para poder saltarse una curva que le puede quitar valiosos segundos.

Al pisar suelo, volvió a tomar velocidad y correr por el ahora derecho camino. Sabía que era más rápido que cuando inició. Recorrer todo esto le habría tomado más tiempo. Es más, ahora mismo estaba seguro que ya pasó más de la cuarta parte del camino de la Serpiente. Sí… el entrenamiento con Kaio-sama lo había hecho superar el nivel humano. Sentía por primera vez… lo que era ser un Saiyajin… No. Ya lo había sentido en el pasado… con Piccolo, con el hijo de este… con su hermano… Es ahora consciente del instinto que tiene ahora en su interior. Pero ahora sabe su origen y este lo ha salvado más de una vez… Sólo espera que esta vez, también sea lo mismo. Porque de no ser así, tendrá que ser más drástico.

-Debo llegar. Por favor… que todos estén bien hasta que llegue. Resistan.

El Saiyajin tenía un mal presentimiento, como esa vez cuando Krillin murió. Sólo que esta vez, la sensación era peor. Y lo que más le preocupa, era que su esposa e hijos estaban ahí. Su familia era todo para él… Si algo les pasa a sus hijos… a su esposa… La imagen de ver a su esposa muerta, era algo que le hacía sacudir el estómago de una manera que jamás espero.

Eso bastó para hacer que corra aún más rápido, no le importaba si se lastimaba los músculos. Cuando vuelva, pedirá semillas del ermitaño. Por ahora, sólo debe correr. No importaba lo demás.

* * *

En la Tierra, Gine miraba a los que serían sus enemigos. Los primeros reales. No pudo evitar sentir nervios. Pero a su vez, sabe que debe de estar lista para lo que sea que venga. Al lado de ella, estaba ese señor, que si no mal recuerda, es amigo de su papá. Yamcha es su nombre. Al menos no peleará sola… Aunque quisiera que su hermano sea su compañero.

-¿Lista?

-¡Si!

A las palabras de la niña, uno de los Saibaiman saltó hacia ella, pero Yamcha se puso en el camino de este para bloquear el golpe. Ella por su lado, vio que era una treta. Alzó la vista, viéndose con el otro Saibaiman, cargando energía en su mano para lanzarla hacia ellos. Pero ella fue más rápida.

Con un salto, fue hacia esa cosa tan fea y le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que este vaya hacia una de las zonas elevadas del lugar. Algo que sorprendió a todos, más por su buena reacción que la fuerza con que atacó.

Gine cargo Ki en su mano y lanzó la ráfaga de un modo que hizo una curva hacia el Saibaiman que había salido de los ahora escombros. Este recibió el impacto a un lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que se confunda de la dirección del ataque. Y eso hizo que la niña tome provecho de ello. Voló hacia él, quién miraba para otro lado y…

-¡Toma esto!

Soltó una ráfaga de Ki cargada de ambas manos en toda la cara del Saibaiman, el cuál fue lanzado al suelo. Al parecer, derrotado.

Yamcha y el otro Saibaiman al ver eso, se quedaron absortos. Pero el pequeño alien optó por alejarse del humano con quién luchaba en estos momentos, para ir tras la niña, que se ve de lejos, es más peligrosa.

Pero el humano al ver ello, lanzó una ráfaga de Ki al alien, quién la esquivo. Sonrió confiado de que se había salvado, sin notar que Gine estaba sobre él.

La patada que la niña le dio, bastó para mandarlo a tierra. No cayó del todo al suelo, porque usó sus extremidades para poder seguir de pie en la lucha. Pero esto era algo que no había esperado en su limitado cerebro. Y Nappa tampoco…

-No es posible. Esos Saibaiman tienen el poder de 1200. Igual que Raditz.

Vegeta por su lado, veía a la pequeña. La hija de Kakarotto. Se veía el potencial en la niña. Era fuerte. Mucho más que muchos Saiyajin puros a su edad… Pasó a ver al Hermano… él debe de tener mínimamente el mismo poder. Mocosos así, imposibles de controlar… son algo que no necesitan. Más al ver que pueden ser muy… volubles.

Gine por su lado, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento. Yamcha se puso al lado de ella en el aire, pero no le prestaba atención.

-Muy bien.

-Gracias. Pero no están derrotados. – vio como el que pensó derrotar primero, volvía hacia ellos. Sólo que estaba más molesto. – Parece que deberemos usar una estrategia distinta…

-Je. Eso déjamelo a mí. Sé cómo acabar con ellos.

-¿Así? – Gine no sabía si confiar en este hombre, ya que no lo conoce. - ¿A los dos?

-Es posible. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ahm… Creo que puedo hacerme cargo de uno.

El adulto sonrió al ver que está niña, a pesar de ser hija de Goku, también tiene algo de Twilight en ella. Se ve que es más reservada en algunas de sus acciones. Piensa un poco las cosas. Y eso era bueno. Al menos no se deberán preocupar por ella en algunas cosas.

Al ver que ambos Saibaiman estaban listos para seguir, ambos acordaron que uno se hace cargo de uno. Así de simple. Gine fue contra el que golpeó primero, el cual la miraban con deseos absolutos de venganza. Mientras que Yamcha lo hacía con el que estaba en el suelo.

La niña lanzó un golpe hacia su enemigo, quién lo bloqueó. Pero ella lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia la cara de este fin su mano libre, logrando un ligero daño a su oponente. Para luego lanzar una patada, que este ser logró atrapar. Gine se sorprendió de ver ello, sólo para ser lanzada hacia una elevación rocosa que estaba ahí. El impacto de su espalda con eso, si le dolió. Pero había tenido dolores peores.

Yamcha por su lado, tenía una pelea a puño limpio con su oponente. Este mostraba toda la atención de querer… acabar con el enemigo frente suyo. Pero no lo lograba, este humano estaba sobre él. No le iba a ganar… Y él lo sabía, así como el otro Saibaiman que ahora trataba de darle a Gine con varias ráfagas de energía. Esto era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Los demás guerreros Z veían la batalla. Muchos sabían que Yamcha, a pesar de todo, era hábil. Sí, le falta motivación la mayor parte del tiempo… pero era un buen artista marcial. Pero la sorpresa era la niña… la hija de Goku estaba luchando de par en par con esa cosa, que era igual de fuerte que Raditz.

Gohan miraba con más atención la pelea de su hermana, en caso deba ir a ayudarla. Pero parece que no es necesario. Habían entrenado con Piccolo, quién no era amable con ellos.

Twilight por su lado, aún no creía del todo que su pequeña esté peleando de ese modo. Parece que en verdad no debía de…

-¿HM? – En eso notó algo raro. - ¿No les parece raro que los Saibaiman estén… incrementando su poder de repente?

-¿Qué? – todos la vieron con rareza, hasta que notaron que, en efecto, el poder de esos dos estaba empezando a crecer de golpe.

Gine, tras dar un fuerte golpe a su oponente, se detuvo. Más al sentir que había algo raro en este. Y Yamcha hizo lo mismo. Algo no iba bien…

-Parece que nuestros esbirros ya no desean jugar. – Nappa rio al ver que era hora.

Se vio como los dos Saibaiman parecían expulsar más poder. Parece que están molestos. Uno de ellos abrió lo que era su cabeza y de esta salió un ácido hacia Gine, quién se salvó del ataque por los pelos. Estuvo cerca… pero vio el daño que el ácido había generado en la roca dónde cayó una de esas cosas. Lo derritió hasta que era… nada.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Su poder creció de golpe! – Ten Shin Han sabía que esto no era natural, es más… los movimientos de los Saibaiman se empezaron a hacer más veloz y preciso.

-Es simple. – Vegeta optó por hablar. – Los Saibaiman son seres que nacen de la tierra. Un planeta con buen ambiente y minerales, ayuda a que nazcan. Sí, el poder de cada uno es de 1200… pero este crece por el tipo de tierra dónde se plantaron. – la sonrisa burlona de Vegeta no ayudó a calmar sus nervios. – En términos simples… El poder de estos Saibaiman creció por la Tierra, pero tomó su tiempo. Ahora, están a todo su poder.

De vuelta a la pelea, Gine esquivó las garras de esa cosa. Un poco más y le da en el pecho. Vio de reojo como Yamcha parecía tener el mismo problema que ella. Debe de atacar, rápido. Acabar esta batalla, antes que esos seres se hagan más fuertes. Debe de atacar… ahora.

-¡Yah! – la niña le dio una patada al Saibaiman en toda la cara, una que este no esperó. Para acto seguido, concentrar Ki en sus manos y lanzar varias ráfagas de Ki a quemarropa hacia el ser verde, quién no pudo huir de los ataques de la niña.

En sólo segundos, se vio como de la pequeña monstruosidad, sólo quedaba un brazo. Gine trataba de recuperar el aliento, no pensó que saldría bien de esto.

-¡Lo logró! – Gohan se alegró de ver que su hermana estaba bien.

-Hmph… se tardó mucho. – Piccolo no lo iba admitir, pero había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Agh… ni con el aumento de poder le ganó a esa enana.

-Relájate Nappa… Aún falta uno… veamos que sale de esto.

Y era cierto, aún queda la pelea entre Yamcha y el Saibaiman que está enfrentando. Pero la cosa parecía estar ya al punto final.

-Veo que es mi turno de acabar esto. – Yamcha se puso en guardia, listo para atacar. - ¡Acabaré contigo!

El Saibaiman no supo cuándo o como, pero su oponente desapareció de su visión en una fracción de segundo.

Lo único que vio luego de ello, que recibía varias ráfagas de golpes en todo su cuerpo. Uno de estos lo mandó al aire, dándole a Yamcha la oportunidad más que necesaria de aparecer atrás de este y darle un golpe en la espalda. Uno que lo mandó al suelo, muy afectado. Pero el humano no había acabado, cargó energía en sus manos y lanzó un Kame Hame Ha hacia el pequeño Saibaiman, quién al recibir el ataque… se quedó quieto en lo que era un pequeño cráter generado por el impacto.

Yamcha sonrió por su buen trabajo. Piso tierra, muy cerca de lo que era el cráter que su ataque generó. Ignorando todo lo demás… se sentía confiado. Era algo que él siempre sentía cuando las cosas le iban bien.

Gine seguía en el aire, viendo todo. No había vuelto con los demás, porque pensó que tal vez ese señor necesitaría ayuda. Al parecer no es así.

-No son tan rudos como pensaron. No es necesario que nadie más se meta, yo puedo acabar con todo los demás. Sin problema alguno.

Yamcha nunca lo había admitido. Pero siempre había sentido un sentimiento de inferioridad ante las habilidades de Goku y los demás. Pensó que ya no era necesario para las peleas. Pero siente que no es así. Su confianza había vuelto tras esta pequeña victoria. Pero la confianza… le costaría caro.

-¿Eso crees idiota? – Vegeta sonrió burlón. – Consejo para el otro mundo… nunca bajes la guardia.

Y antes que él pueda preguntar de qué hablaba…

-¡Cuidado!

La voz de Gine lo hizo reaccionar muy tarde. Volteó en el momento justo que el Saibaiman que creyó derrotar, se lanzaba hacia él. Lo abrazaba como un perezoso abraza un árbol y como, de la nada, su cuerpo brillo hasta el punto que lo único y último que vio… fue la luz de la explosión.

Todos los guerreros Z vieron eso con horror. En su vida habían pensado que algo así pasaría. Todos se cubrieron de la onda de choque… Hasta que al final, en su lugar… sólo quedó un cráter con el cuerpo de Yamcha y un brazo del Saibaiman que se lanzó de modo Kamikaze.

-Yamcha… - Ten Shin Han no podía creerlo… la situación se invirtió de un modo que no esperó.

-Esa basura… se hizo el muerto para hacer que Yamcha baje la guardia. Y el muy idiota se lo tragó. – Piccolo no sabía si estar molesto o reír por lo ridículo de todo esto. Pasó a ver a Twilight, quién parecía pensar que… - Veo que piensas igual…

La chica no supo ni que decir… era obvio. La trampa fue obvia. Todo lo fue. Ese Saibaiman se hizo el muerto… sólo para poder tomar una oportunidad. Una. Y la tomó. Mató a Yamcha… Ese idiota… su confianza lo mató…

Krillin corrió hacia el cadáver de su amigo, sólo para comprobar la verdad. Estaba muerto… no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Gine no supo que decir… pensó en que… si ella hubiera actuado igual… quizás sería ella la muerta. Pero… pobre señor. No merecía acabar así.

-¿¡Qué pensaba ese Saibaiman!? ¡Morir con su enemigo! ¡Es algo imperdonable!

-Déjalo Nappa. Es algo que nos conviene. Uno menos de que preocuparse. Es más, al final la culpa la tuvo el terrícola por confiado.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? – Krillin respondió molesto a la burla de Vegeta, quién sólo siguió con lo suyo.

-Es la verdad. Si no se hubiera confiado, pudo haber visto lo que pasaría. Al final, sólo era basura. Y en verdad ya estaba harto de jugar este juego… ¡Vayan y acaben con todos!

Vegeta dio la orden a todos los Saibaiman de atacar a la vez, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Parece que es hora de pelear con todo.

* * *

En medio de su camino, Goku no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo había pasado. Era una sensación que siempre le venía cuando sabía que algo iba mal. Tal vez sea lo que unos llamarían una percepción fuera de lo común. Pero era algo que él no podía evitar.

Saltó varias de las curvas del camino de la serpiente, para así evitar lo que sería un camino engorroso. Lo que si vio, a lo lejos… era la casa de la Princesa serpiente.

-¡Estoy a medio camino!

Cruzó la casa a velocidad, sabía que, al pasar dicha casa, estaba más cerca del final. El camino de la mitad para el final era el más engorroso. La primera mitad, era más fácil de recorrer si no mal recuerda. Debe de aprovechar que las curvas ya no serán tan constantes aquí.

Siguió su camino, pensando varias cosas. En su vida había sentido miedo al enfrentar a alguien… pero hoy, no era miedo por lo que le puede pasar a él. Eran sus amigos… su familia… sus hijos, su esposa… ellos son lo que corren peligro. Y debe de…

-¡Vamos, no es hora de pensar! ¡Debo darme prisa!

Si… pensar no era lo suyo. Debía de seguir.

* * *

De nuevo en la Tierra, los Saibaiman restantes se lanzaron hacia los Guerreros Z. Quienes reaccionaron rápidamente.

Krillin se lanzó hacia uno de los Saibaiman que tenía cerca. Dispuesta a tomar venganza por la muerte de su amigo. Ten Shin Han y Chiaotzu se quedaron en grupo para poder enfrentar dos de esas cosas. Mientras que Gohan quiso ir con su hermana, pero uno de los Saibaiman se puso al frente de él.

-Rayos. – el niño se cubrió del ataque que le lanzó el alien. Para luego darle una patada, una que este recibió. Pero este no se vio afectado. Detrás de él, apareció otro Saibaiman, listo para lanzarle ácido.

Pero en ese momento, un golpe preciso de Piccolo hacia el que sería el que iba a hacer el ataque sorpresa fue más que bienvenido. Gohan aprovechó eso para darle al primer Saibaiman un golpe en la cara, uno que lo mandó al suelo.

-Gracias…

-No bajes la guardia. Deja que tu madre se haga cargo de tu hermana.

Gohan asintió, no sabía porque… pero sentía que su mamá los iba a sorprender.

En el aire, Gine esquivaba los golpes de tres Saibaiman. La niña apenas lograba evitar el daño que le iban a hacer. Jura que en verdad esto puede ser mal si es que…

Pero fue en ello, que varias ráfagas de Ki rodearon a los 3 seres y crearon lo que parecía ser un aro de energía pura. Una que los atrapó a los tres, como si fuera una correa grande y gruesa. Gine no supo quién hizo eso, hasta que miró a su lado y vio que era su madre. Ella tenía la mano alzada, mostrando que había sido la creadora del ataque.

-Mamá…

-No se metan con mi hija, pedazos de basura espacial.

Twilight lanzó a los Saibaiman al suelo, ante la clara sorpresa de la niña. Quién nunca había oído a su madre hablar de ese modo. Pero se ve que ella también ha cambiado en este año.

-Gracias mamá…

-No bajes la guardia hija. Ahí vienen. – Twilight cargó Ki en sus manos, lista para la acción. - ¿Puedes seguir?

-¡Sí! ¡No es nada si lo comparo con el entrenamiento del Señor Piccolo!

No sabe su estar feliz por ello o muy molesta. Ya lo verá luego. Pero ambas vieron como los tres Saibaiman que Twilight arrojó al suelo, volvían hacia ellas. Muy molestos.

En un acto rápido, Gine lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia esas cosas, para separarlos. Algo que funcionó, ya que los Saibaiman se separaron. En ese momento, Twilight voló hacia el que tenía más cerca y le dio un golpe en el abdomen. El ser parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, sintió que otro se le acercaba por detrás. Pero sonrió al ver su hija lo pateó para que no se le acerque. Y al final, el tercero recibió un golpe de Gohan, quién se les había unido a la acción.

-¿Y el Señor Piccolo?

-Dijo que sea haría cargo de los dos que nos atacaron. Según él, son un calentamiento.

Gine parpadeó sin creer lo que oyó. Pero era algo típico de él. Twilight por su lado, sonrió al tener a sus hijos con ella. No era la clase de actividad familiar que esperaba… pero es algo que le basta por ahora.

-¡Juntos!

-¡Sí!

Madre e hijos fueron hacia los Saibaiman para poder hacerse cargo de ellos. Los tres aliens fueron tras ellos, pero no esperaron que Twilight lanzara ráfagas de Ki. Que lograba controlar sin problema algunos, haciendo que estos no sepan por donde ir o mirar. Lo único que vieron, fue el momento en que Gohan y Gine aparecieron sobre ellos para lanzarles una ráfaga conjunta de Ki. Una que pareció bastar para hacer que esas cosas caigan al suelo. Algo que los Saiyajin no veían con mucha gracia.

Vegeta paso a ver a los demás. Vio como Ten y Chiaotzu lograba tener a raya a esos dos Saibaiman. A pesar de que el enano ese no parecía hacer mucho. Luego vio a Krillin… el calvo estaba impulsado por la rabia de haber perdido un amigo y estaba logrando tener todo bajo control. El Namekusei… ese bastardo se estaba haciendo cargo de dos al mismo tiempo. Tomó a uno de la mano y lanzó al aire ante la sorpresa de este. Lo remato con una ráfaga de Ki que lanzó de su boca ante el horror del otro Saibaiman, quién dio unos pasos hacia atrás, víctima del miedo del que ahora era víctima.

-Tsk. Nappa… será mejor que te vayas preparando para jugar. Estos seres inferiores son mejores de lo que pensábamos.

-Suena bien.

Vegeta seguía viendo todo. Miraba como esa mujer y sus hijos, la familia de Kakarotto, tenían al borde a tres Saibaiman. Pensó que, por ser mujer, ella no sabría pelear. Pero su control sobre su energía era bueno… era excelente. Controlaba las ráfagas que lanzaba como si fueran parte de su cuerpo. Parece que cometió un error de cálculo… tal vez, ella sea la razón por la cual los hijos de Kakarotto nacieron con tanto potencial… su talento y la sangre Saiyajin… vaya combinación.

Por su lado, Twilight ya estaba harta de estas cosas. Pateó al que tenía en frente y…

-¡Gohan! ¡Gine! ¡Quiero que se alejen un poco! ¡Me haré cargo de ellos!

Ambos niños vieron con confusión a su madre, sólo para notar que ella concentraba Ki en sus manos. Este parecía más cargado que los últimos que usó. Y al tomar distancia, vieron lo que ella hizo.

Twilight creó dos ráfagas de Ki de gran tamaño, que al ser lanzadas, fueron hacia los Tres Saibaiman. Uno de ellos, más listo, esquivó el ataque. Al creer que este ataque era de una sola dirección…. Vio como dos de sus hermanos fueron calcinados, creyéndose a salvo… pero ver como una de las ráfagas cambiaba de dirección es iba hacia él… no sólo eso, también separándose en varias ráfagas más pequeñas que tenían sus propios objetivos… eso era…

-¡Todos, a un lado!

Piccolo dio la orden al ver lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo. Todos los guerreros Z se pusieron a un lado para ver que las ráfagas de Ki de Twilight dieron en sus blancos. Todos los Saibaiman recibieron los ataques en sus pechos, volviéndose cenizas por el daño que habían recibido de modo interno. Algo que Piccolo, debía admitir fue más que interesante de ver…

Krillin sabía que la esposa de su mejor amigo, tenía un control sobre el Ki, que era envidiable. Según Kami-sama, un talento que sólo vez una vez cada mil años en la Tierra. Aún así…

Vio a su amigo caído… siempre supo que Yamcha quería demostrar lo que era capaz. Qué no era el débil del grupo. Pero su exceso de confianza tras una pequeña victoria, le costaba caro. Y esta vez, el precio fue mayor…

_-Idiota… ¿Qué le diré a Bulma ahora? ¿A Puar? El maestro Roshi nos enseñó a nunca bajar la guardia… -_ No había nada que pudiera hacer… nada… sólo tratar de vivir…

Twilight suspiró al ver su trabajo listo, pasó a ver a los Saiyajin, quienes no parecían molestos por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Veo que eres hábil mujer. ¿Por qué no aprovechaste ese ataque para atacarnos?

-… De nada hubiera servido. Habría gastado energía por nada.

Vegeta sonrió al ver la inteligencia de esa mujer. Nada mal. Se ve que no es una mujer terrestre común. Ya pelear, de por sí, eleva su valor como pareja de un Saiyajin. Kakarotto bastardo, tenía suerte. Pero igualmente, aunque sea una mujer digna… desaparecerá. Con sus mestizos y estos tontos.

-Muy bien. Eso significa que me toca jugar.

Nappa dio unos pasos al frente. Listo para la acción. Este parecía feliz, por alguna razón. Y eso no les gustaba nada.

Todos los Guerreros Z se juntaron para estar listos para luchar contra este sujeto. Algo que en verdad, puede ser malo.

-Lo voy a admitir sabandijas. Lo han hecho mejor de lo que esperábamos. Pero ni crean por un maldito segundo, que esto será algo que se repetirá. – Nappa sonrió al ver la cara de rabia de todos los presentes. – Su amigo ya mostró que, no importa lo que hagan, sus muertes son solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Este sujeto si que le gusta hablar. - Krillin sentía como el sudor recorría su frente, porque sabe que este es el momento de la verdad.

-Lo mejor será pelear juntos. – Twilight no tenía intención alguna de dejar que sus hijos luchen solos. - ¿Te parece Piccolo? Dado que como eres…

-Haz lo que te venga en gana mujer. Sólo no mueran.

A las palabras de Piccolo, se vio como Nappa empezó a concentrar poder. Algo que hizo que el lugar entero empiece a temblar. Las piedras se elevaron en reacción al enorme poder del Saiyajin, quién estaba empezando a ser envuelto por una energía blanca. Una que estaba tan concentrada que… de recibir un golpe de este, puede resultar fatal para ellos.

Fue en eso, que este agitó la mano y de repente, una ráfaga de Ki abrió parte de la Tierra. Obligó a todos a dar un salto hacia arriba para poder esquivar el ataque.

En medio del aire, vieron por primera vez, el daño que ese ataque generó. Un segundo más, se tardaban un segundo y… estaban muertos. Esto no era bueno…

-¡Cuidado! ¡Arriba!

La advertencia de Twilight hizo que todos alcen la vista. Nappa estaba sobre ellos, listo para dar un golpe. Uno que iba hacia Piccolo, pero este esquivó el ataque por los pelos, aún así… sintió la fuerza de ataque de este tipo. Si eso le da…

-Nada mal… Pero ¿Qué dice el resto?

Nappa en eso fue hacia donde estaba Twilight y sus hijos. Los niños se prepararon para el ataque, pero Twilight los empujó hacia un lado. Porque sabía, por la acumulación de energía que tenía ese tipo, que bloquear no es una buena idea.

Ambos niños, al recuperarse en el aire, vieron cómo su madre creó una barrera de Ki para bloquear el ataque de Nappa. Esta se rompió al mero contacto, pero logró su cometido. Salvarla…

-¡Mamá! – Gine vio como su madre descendía con fuerza al suelo. - ¡No!

-¡Pagarás por eso!

Gohan se mostró molesto por lo que vio. Lanzó, junto a su hermana, varias ráfagas de Ki hacia Nappa, quién sonrió al ver la reacción de esos enanos. Con que están muy pegados a su mamá. Eso es algo interesante de ver.

Aún así… alzó la mano para desviar todos los ataques de esos niños, sólo para notar que el calvo estaba atrás suyo. Listo para lanzar un ataque de color azul.

-Ka… Me… - la concentración de Ki hizo que Nappa preste atención. – Ha… Me…

-Ok. Veamos que tan bien lo hace…

-¡Haaaaa!

El ataque fue directo hacia Nappa, quién abrió la boca para lanzar una ráfaga de Ki. Qué al impactar con el Kame Hame Ha, lo neutralizó ante la sorpresa de Krillin. No era posible.

El Saiyajin mostró algo de decepción. No lo estaban divirtiendo cómo esperó. Enfocó su concentración en Piccolo. El Namekusei podía ser quién le dé una buena pelea… hasta que se aburra.

Pero justo cuándo se iba a lanzar al ataque, sintió un fastidio. Volteó y notó que… ese enano blanco tenía sus manos frente a él. Como queriendo hacerle algo… ¿era broma…?

-¿Crees que tus débiles poderes, sean lo que sean, servirán conmigo enano?

Sonrió más al ver la cara de pánico de Chiaotzu, quién no podía creer que su telequinesis no funcionara. El Saiyajin se lanzó hacia el enano ese, listo para matarlo de un solo golpe. Sólo para que…

-¡Chiaotzu!

Ten Shin Han se lanzó al ataque, para defender a su amigo. No le importaba la masa de energía que envolvía a Nappa. Este por su lado, se detuvo, volteó y lanzó un golpe al terrícola. Quién en una reacción más que natural, alzó el brazo para defenderse. Pero ahí yace el error…

Twilight lo había visto, así como Piccolo… esa acumulación de Ki, a su mero contacto, a menos que uses una cantidad igual de fuerte para contrarrestar todo, sólo hará qué…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

El momento en que el brazo de Nappa impacto con el de Ten Shin Han, todo ya estaba decidido… El brazo de este se vio partido por el ataque del Saiyajin. Del codo para abajo del brazo derecho, se vio arrancado por la mera fuerza bruta del impacto. Algo que ninguno pudo creer al ver…

-¡Ten, no! – Chiaotzu no quería creer lo que había pasado. A su amigo.

-Bah. Qué sensible. – Nappa pateó al tipo que se quejaba del dolor y lo mandó al suelo. – Bien… ¿¡Quién sigue!?

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Gine y Twilight volaban alrededor del tipo ese. Su fuerza era algo que no debían pasar por alto. Deben de tener cuidado…

_-Dios… Goku… Date prisa. No creo que resistamos mucho. _

Twilight sabía que, ahora mismo, su esposo era la mejor esperanza que pueden de tener para poder… ganar.

* * *

En el otro mundo, Goku seguía corriendo a toda velocidad. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento que… alguien va a morir.

-Por favor… que no sea mi familia… Twilight, Gohan, Gine… resistan…

Tiene plena fe en sus amigos… en Krillin… en Piccolo, por ser su rival… Pero no puede quitar ese miedo que siente…

Goku saltó para pasarse dos curvas de una sola vez, sólo para darse un impulso y volar unos segundos para poder pasar rápidamente lo que era una elevación más que molesta. Como odia que sea así, en estos momentos, sobre todo.

Son Goku sabía que tiene que llegar. Si esos sujetos le hacen algo a sus amigos… a su familia… los hará pagar…

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡Maldición, el camino de la serpiente es muy largo! ¡Espero que todos resistan hasta que llegue!**

**Vegeta: Je. Muy bien, esperaremos 3 horas para que Kakarotto llegue. **

**Twilight: A este paso vamos a... ¿¡Piccolo!?**

**Goku: EL próximo capítulo. Lucha Desesperada y Cruel. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	16. Sacrificios en el Combate

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro cap del fic. Puntual como siempre. Vamos con los reviews de la semana.**

**Las piedras: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta.**

**Black Z86: Bueno, trate de mostrar que los niños, en especial Gohan, son diferentes, porque a diferencia del cannon, ellos se tienen el uno al otro, lo que hace que tengan un apoyo moral distinto que Piccolo. **

**00Zerok00: Un simple adelanto.**

**CarlosDNQ 86: Yamcha lamentablemente quedó relegado luego de aquí. Lo de Ten es fuerte aun para la epoca donde lo vimos, dudo que repitan algo así en esta epoca, dado las limitaciones y la sensibilidad de muchos. Aquí está el cap.**

**Mallistrix: El potencial de Gohan y Gine es similar, dado que son mellizos, pero uno es mejor en las peleas y el otro en planear, lo que los complementa bien. Lo de Vegeta, es más la sorpresa de ver que en el Universo hay mujeres que son fuertes, dado que se sabe en el cannon, que no le gustaba la idea de los mestizos y menos de estar con una mujer de otra raza, claro, hasta Bulma.**

**YamHyuga22: Muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero será pegado al cannon. El futuro de Trunks es diferente por unas cosas, por el simple hecho de que Goku se casó con Twilight.**

**Sin más que decir, el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 16: Sacrificios en el Combate**

Corriendo a todo lo que podía, Goku sabía que el tiempo se le acaba. No sabe cuanto podrán resistir hasta que él llegue, como le gustaría poder usar más poder, pero de hacerlo… puede que lo mate antes de terminar.

-¡Ya debo estar casi a ¼ de camino!

Cruzó a velocidad una de las curvas del enorme camino. En su vida había pensado en sentir este sentimiento de impotencia… de desesperación. Solo espera poder llegar a tiempo… evitar que las cosas se le salgan de control.

Con eso en mente, empezó a saltar para poder ir más rápido y no tener que estar corriendo esas malditas curvas.

En la Tierra, los Guerreros Z bordeaban a Nappa, quien sonreía al ver el intento de todas estas basuras de querer detenerlo. Es más, ya mostró de lo que es capaz, más tras hacer que ese tonto terrícola pierda un brazo. Se siente bien ver la cara de dolor de esos sujetos.

Vegeta por su lado, solo estaba ahí, viendo lo que no duda, será una maldita masacre. Se ve que los terrestres son muy sensibles… Pero también cuenta que ese tonto no concentró su poder para bloquear el ataque.

-Muy bien… ¡Juguemos!

Krillin y Gine se lanzaron hacia el Saiyajin, quien esquivó sin problemas los golpes y patadas que esos dos les daban. Es más, se dio el lujo de usar su cola para poder darles a ambos golpes en las caras, que los hizo retroceder. Momento que Gohan y Twilight aprovecharon en lanzar ráfagas de Ki. Siendo las de Gohan algo más poderosas, pero las de Twilght fueron las que se desviaron en medio del camino para tratar de darle por la espalda.

Pero Nappa voló hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque. Solo para verse cara a cara con Piccolo, quien extendió sus brazos para poder dar un golpe al rival en frente suyo. Nappa se vio atrapado por los brazos del Namekuseijin, pero sonrió al ver el vano intento. A pura fuerza bruta, jaló a Piccolo hacia un costado.

Este chocó con Krillin y GIne, quienes lo atraparon para evitar que caiga. Twilight por su lado, lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki, para hacer que rodeen a Nappa, quien observó curioso lo que esa mujer estaba tratando de hacer.

Ella con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que todas las esferas vayan hacia él y lo impacten. Eso le dio un cosquilleo, uno que le vino muy bien. Esa mujer no era nada mala. En eso, pasó a ver a un lado y alzó la mano para detener el golpe que Gohan le quiso dar.

-Admito que tienes agallas enano, pero no es algo que te vaya a bastar. – Nappa lanzó a Gohan hacia una elevación rocosa, haciendo que la atraviese. El niño cayó al suelo con algunas raspaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡Hermano! – Gine vio a su hermano en el suelo, pero en eso, sintió como el bastardo de Nappa iba hacia ella, Krillin y Piccolo.

-¡Es hora de dejar los juegos!

Los 3 esquivaron el golpe cargado de poder de Nappa, uno que en verdad pudo generar un horrible daño, si es que lo recibían. Piccolo optó por cargar Ki en su cuerpo y poder ir al ataque. Los puños de ambos chocaron con fuerza, haciendo que algo de viento salga de este impacto. Pero Nappa se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, este sujeto…

En eso, vio a la mujer de Kakarotto darle una patada, una que estaba cargada también con Ki. Él alzó el brazo para bloquear el daño. Algo que en verdad no era la gran cosa, pero esta mujer… Sintió una molestia en el brazo… Maldita…

Alzó su mano para darle un golpe, no importando si la parte a la mitad, solo quiere que se largue y… Pero en eso, vio la sonrisa en su cara, así como la del Namekuseijin. Un minuto… ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos mocosos?

-¡Toma esto!

Ver a esos dos alejarse de él, lo hizo voltear y ver que la hija de Kakarotto y el calvo ese estaban lanzando un ataque conjunto de Ki, uno que era de un tamaño más que considerable. Pero no iba a bastar para…

-¿Mm? – En eso notó que no podía moverse… Bajo la mirada y se vio con el horror de que un aro hecho de puro Ki lo tenía inmovilizado. - ¡Maldita mujer!

Esa mujer estaba mostrando ser peor que la plaga. Y no ayudaba que en Tierra el mocoso que lanzó al suelo unos segundos también estaba cargando Ki en sus manos. El ataque por parte de dos direcciones… iba a doler un poco…

EL impacto en el aire de los ataques en el Saiyajin, crearon lo que era una gran cortina de humo. Algo que no les permitía ver si le habían hecho algo un daño a este sujeto. Pero vieron que no fue así…

Nappa estaba entero, solo se limpiaba la armadura, como indicando que todo lo que hicieron solo bastó para ensuciar y levantar polvo, más no para lastimarlo.

-No puede ser… le dimos con todo. El plan era infalible… - Twilight no creía lo que veía…

-Lo era… Pero el poder de ese bastardo es algo que va más allá de nuestra imaginación. – Piccolo se limpió algo del sudor que tenía en la frente. – Rayos…

Gohan volvió al aire, esta vez al lado de su hermana y Krillin. Se limpió algo de la sangre que salía de su frente, para ponerse en guardia. Ver a su hijo así, la hizo suspirar. Twilight sabía que su hijo ya no era un niño de mamá… Era algo triste de ver.

-Admito que fue un buen intento, sabandijas. Pero si es todo lo que me pueden ofrecer, diré que esta batalla será más rápida de acabar de lo que había esperado.

En el suelo, Vegeta miraba con seriedad la escena. Había notado que, si bien esas basuras carecen del poder bruto para derrotar a Nappa solos, pueden atacar en conjunto y hacer que la batalla se torne a su favor. Si eso se alarga, puede que el idiota ese esté en problemas. Lo mejor será que le diga que ya se deje de jugar y acabe con ellos.

Pasó a ver al terrícola que estaba aún en el suelo, aún no se recupera de la pérdida de su brazo y a… ¿Dónde estaba ese enano de piel blanca?

Observó el área unos segundos, hasta que notó que algo volaba hacia Nappa desde atrás.

-¡Nappa, atrás de ti!

El Saiyajin escuchó las palabras de Vegeta, se volteó muy tarde, solo para verse con que Chiaotzu se aferraba a su espalda. Como un maldito insecto.

-¿¡Que demo…!? ¡Enano!

Nappa trató de sacarse al enano este de la espalda con las manos, pero no podía… el muy maldito estaba justo en el medio de su espalda, donde no llegaban sus manos. Va a…

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por confiado dejaste que ese adefesio se ponga atrás de ti! ¡A ver como sales solo de esta Nappa!

Vegeta vio molesto lo que pasaba. Esto era algo que en verdad detesta de Nappa, su exceso de confianza. Pero… Parece que solo aumenta la idea en su cabeza, tarde o temprano… deberá actuar.

Nappa por su lado, al ver que no se podía sacar a esta sabandija de la espalda, optó por usar las elevaciones rocosas para poder hacer que lo suelte. Los impactos que daba su espalda contra dichas zonas rocosas, lograrían hacer que cualquiera suelte al enorme Saiyajin. Pero Chiaotzu no lo soltaba y eso lo estaba empezando a poner de malas. No porque sea algo que en verdad sea molesto. Sino porque, estaba harto.

Todos los que veían eso, no sabían que hacer. Sí, querían ir a ayudar. Pero de hacerlo, saben que Nappa puede aprovechar el momento para atacarlos. Piccolo dio la orden, silenciosa, de que no se muevan. Que vean que estaba por pasar.

Obviamente, no era una escena muy linda. Más por la sangre que salía del pequeño cuerpo del guerrero, quien se seguía aferrando a la espalda de su enemigo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Gohan y Gine no habían visto nunca tanta crueldad, sí… Habían sangrado y sufrido heridas, pero nunca habían visto algo así. Una masacre… Pero no despegaban sus ojos de lo que pasaba. Habían aprendido, que de hacerlo, sería una burla a lo que Chiaotzu estaba haciendo. Twilight por su lado, trataba de evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. Más porque sabe que esto es algo que jamás quiso ver o vivir. Siempre se imagino una vida común, pero estaba aquí por su familia. Estaba viendo, de primera mano… lo que de seguro Goku vivió en toda su vida. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver el dolor… En las peleas es algo natural. Aún así…. No es fácil para ella, más al ser madre.

-¡Chiaotzu!

Ten Shin Han, desde el suelo, miraba como su amigo… su leal amigo, sufría tanto castigo. Le daba rabia ver lo incapaz que era de poder hacer algo. Más al ver que… Chiotzu planeaba algo. Y no le gustaba a donde iba esa idea.

Nappa por su lado, ya estaba harto del enano… Volteó a ver que había una especie de zona donde había algo que parecían unas espinas creadas por la erosión del viento a las rocas y… Muy bien, no lo quiere dejar por las buenas. Lo hará a las malas. Y quedará como un maldito queso suizo.

Alzó vuelo para tomar altura y luego descender con velocidad hacia dichas construcciones, algo que todos veía con horror. Pero Chiaotzu, ya tenía su decisión puesta. Era el todo o nada.

Él sabía que no sería nunca de utilidad en esta pelea. Nunca fue un guerrero poderoso como los demás. Es más, su habilidad telequinetica era lo que lo ponía en un punto distinto. Pero… ya no bastaba. Siempre supo, que tarde o temprano, ya no podría ayudar a Ten, su amigo, como lo estuvo haciendo estos años. Y hoy, sabe que, es el día en que deberá hacer el sacrificio más grande. Por su amigo.

Empezó a cargar Ki en su cuerpo, de un modo nada natural. Algo que Twilght pudo ver… la mujer centró Ki en sus ojos, para ver el flujo de Ki del pequeño y se horrorizo al ver que lo estaba centrando en el centro de su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Planea liberar su Ki desde el centro de su cuerpo!

-¿¡Qué!? – Krillin reaccionó del modo en que ella esperó. - ¡Pero eso es…!

Piccolo siguió viendo lo que estaba por pasar. No era sorpresa para nadie, ver lo que Chiaotzu estaba por hacer. Centrar Ki en el centro de tu cuerpo, es centrarlo en lo que sería el pecho. Es decir, en la zona del corazón. Eso hace que tu sangre empiece a hervir hasta el punto en que…. Tu propio cuerpo explota, liberando todo el Ki acumulado. Era un suicidio…

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Chiaotzu, no!

Ten ya veía lo que su amigo estaba por hacer. Pero el grito, la plegaria, cayó en oídos sordos, el pequeño estaba listo para hacer el sacrificio supremo. Todo por su amigo. Al ver que ya estaba todo listo para lo que sería, sin duda alguna, el gran final, pasó a ver a Ten Shin Han. Sonrió para sí mismo, solo rogándole a su amigo que no muera… Antes de desatar todo el poder que tenía acumulado.

Y lo que parecería a lo lejos unos fuegos artificiales, a los cuales les has echado harta pólvora, para los que vieron todo directamente… fue una horrible explosión rojiza. Una que fue tan intensa, que se vieron en la obligación de cubrirse los ojos. Eso fue…

-No puedo creerlo… Lo hizo… - Krillin no supo que decir… ni que pensar. Sí, sabía que ese era el plan de Chiaotzu, pero… - No…

-¿Explotó? ¿Por qué…? – Gine no conocía a Chiaotzu, pero de todos modos… no era algo que le deseara a nadie… morir así.

-Pensar que el enano daría todo de sí para llevarse a su oponente consigo. Je… Admito que pensé en su momento que era un inútil. Pero veo que no era así. Era todo un guerrero. – Piccolo dio su opinión, a su modo, de reconocer lo que ese enano había hecho.

Obviamente, Twilight no vio eso como algo amable. Y estaba lista para decirle algo, pero en eso…

-¡Hay alguien ahí! – Gohan señaló la cortina de humo que se había generado por la explosión, solo para mostrar la que debió de ser la víctima que debió de morir en esa explosión.

-¡Bah! ¡Ese enano si que sabía hacer mucho humo!

Nappa tosió por el humo, además de que algunas zonas de su armadura estaban manchadas en color rojo, debido a la sangre de Chiaotzu, del cual no quedaba nada… Pero Nappa, él estaba ileso. No había nada de daños en él, ni su armadura.

-No… ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a algo así…? – Twilight se llevó las manos a la boca al no creer… - ¡Fue en vano!

La idea de que uno de sus amigos, perdiera la vida por nada, la hizo soltar unas lágrimas de amargura. Unas que eran lo que todos sentían en esos momentos. Pero quien estaba peor, era Ten Shin Han… quien estaba de rodillas, con su única extremidad superior, soportándolo… Unas lágrimas de rabia cayeron al suelo.

* * *

En el Otro mundo, Goku seguía con su velocidad. Sabía que estaba cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo malo había pasado. Sintió como si una parte de él se desgarrara… Como esa vez, cuando Krillin murió. Y no fue una vez, fueron dos veces… Eso significaba que…

-No… - Goku no sabía si creer en su instinto. No sabía si… - ¡No, NO! – Saltó sobre dos curvas del maldito camino, uno que ya estaba empezando a odiar con toda su alma, porque solo lo retrasa. Debe de… - ¡Kaio-ken!

Un aura roja lo envolvió, si usa esto… puede acortar enormemente el tiempo de recorrido. Tal vez, pueda salir de aquí en unas horas… Le importa poco si se rompe los músculos o los huesos… ¡Debe de llegar!

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra, todos no creían aún lo que estaban viendo. Nappa estaba con vida y se le mostraba más que feliz al ver que otra de esas sabandijas había muerto. Al menos, no se tuvo que manchar las manos.

-¡Nappa! – Aunque oír el grito de Vegeta, no le gustó. - ¿¡Me puedes decir como un mísero insecto se logró poner atrás de ti!?

-Fue un simple descuido Vegeta. No volverá a pasar…

-¡Más te vale! ¡O te juro que esos terrícolas no deberán ni molestarse contigo!

La amenaza era clara. Un error más… y estaba muerto. Y eso era algo que Nappa jamás podrá admitir en voz alta. El miedo que le tiene a Vegeta, príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, no es sólo por su poder, sino por la brutalidad con la que pelea. Y eso es algo que no puede negar, lo hace mortal en el combate.

Mientras que en el otro lado, los Guerreros Z no sabían que hacer. Una explosión de esa magnitud, no le hizo nada… Ni una cosquilla… Si era así, dudan que algo que puedan lanzarle, dé resultado.

Pero era Ten Shin Han, quien estaba totalmente destrozado. Su amigo de toda la vida, había muerto… por segunda vez. Eso significaba que, no importaba si salían victoriosos de esto, no será posible ser revivido por las Esferas del Dragón. No iba…

Sintió rabia al ver al sujeto ese seguir ahí, en el aire, sonriendo. La muerte de Chiaotzu fue en vano, pero… No importaba si debía morir, al menos lo vengará. ¡Se llevará consigo a ese mal nacido!

-¡Te vengaré Chiaotzu! – Ten Shin Han alzó su única mano y concentró todo el Ki en su ser, sin importar lo que pase luego de esto.

La carga de Ki fue tal, que se sintió en todo el lugar. Nappa bajó la mirada al ver lo que ese sujeto le iba a lanzar, de seguro era un ataque basura como todos los otros. Pero en eso notó que esa ráfaga de energía era…

-¡Kikoho!

Los demás guerreros Z se alejaron del rango de ataque, siendo Nappa el que recibió todo de golpe. Al menos eso era lo que pareció a primera vista.

Vegeta vio que ese terrícola lanzó una ráfaga de energía, más que cargada, tenía lo que sería su propia fuerza vital. No duda de que Nappa logró bloquear el ataque, más porque el grito de ese sujeto era más que claro. Si hubiera hecho el ataque en silencio, le habría dado a Nappa de lleno y lo habría matado, eso no lo duda. Pero dejó que sus deseos de venganza nublaran su juicio, por lo que acaba de perder su única oportunidad. La única que lograrían tener…

El humo que generó el ataque, se disipó… Nappa se veía algo lastimado, su armadura algo dañada… Pero estaba vivo. Al menos en lo que a él le respecta.

-Maldito… eso estuvo cerca. Pudo haberme matado… - el Saiyajin no dudaba en pensar que, un paso en falso, y él sería el muerto en estos segundos por el ataque ese…

Mientras tanto… los Guerreros Z no creían lo que veían… el ataque de Ten fue poderoso. Más que cualquier cosa que ellos puedan realizar en estos momentos. Y era el mismo Ten, quien no creía que su último ataque… fue como el sacrificio de su amigo… En vano.

-No… No puede…. Ugh…

No fue capaz de acabar con sus palabras, porque cayó al suelo… muerto. El Kikoho tomó toda la energía que le quedaba. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

-Al parecer, la basura esa también murió. Oh bueno, tampoco es que hubiera esperado tanto. – Vegeta supo que la moral de esos 5 debe de estar por los suelos ahora. Habían perdido a 3 de sus compañeros en solo minutos. Ya ve que esto estaba ganado desde hace rato.

-No puede ser… Todos están… - Krillin no creía lo que estaba viendo. - ¡Maldición! ¡Si Goku estuviera aquí!

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Vegeta, quien notaba que… Es cierto, Kakarotto no estaba. Sí, se supone que murió en su batalla con Raditz, pero debieron de haberlo revivido con esas Esferas. ¿Dónde estaba…?

-¡Muy bien basuras, es momento de…!

-¡Espera Nappa! – Vegeta le ordenó que no se mueva. – Hay algo que quiero preguntarle. En especial a esa mujer. – El Saiyajin miró a Twilight, quien se mostraba confundida. – Ese hombre, el que llaman Goku, ¿Es Kakarotto?

-¿Y qué si es así? – La mujer no entendía el porque este sujeto quería saber de su esposo.

-Interesante. Es más, me sorprende que no esté aquí. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de hacernos frente?

-¡Mi papá no es un cobarde!

-¡Sí! ¡Él está viniendo para derrotarlos!

Tanto Gohan como Gine tenían absoluta fe en su padre. Algo que Vegeta vio como gracioso.

-Derrotarnos… Eso es interesante. – Vegeta tomó su rastreador del suelo y se lo puso. – Muy bien. Les daremos tiempo para que él llegue.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No hablas en serio Vegeta!

-¿Quieres cuestionarme Nappa? – EL tono de Vegeta era tal, que te decía que no hay modo de decir no. – Tienen 3 horas para que Kakarotto llegue. Ni un minuto más.

Vegeta se dio media vuelta y se sentó para ponerse a esperar, mientras que Nappa bajaba de mala gana. Detestaba que alguien detuviera su diversión, pero a su vez… No quería hacer que Vegeta se enoje.

Mientras que los Guerreros Z que quedaban, no entendían que pasaba. Pero esto servía para darles un respiro.

…

Ya con los 5 en el suelo, tratando de descansar…

-No puedo creer que Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chiaotzu estén…

-Céntrate Krillin. – A Twilight también le molestaba la muerte de ellos 3. Sí, no eran tan amigos de ella como Krillin lo es, pero aún así… - Hay que centrarnos en sobrevivir a esto.

-S-Si…

-Je. Pensar que la mujer de Goku tendría buena cabeza para las peleas. Debo de admitir que eres hábil mujer.

-Ni creas que tus halagos harán que olvide que te llevaste a mis hijos un año. – Twilight se cruzó de brazos. – Si no fui por ellos antes, es porque sé que necesitaban aprender a controlar el poder que tienen. Sólo por eso. Ni creas que ahora te los podrás llevar, así como así.

-Bah. Ya me bastó un año con estos mocosos. Ni loco pasaría uno más con ellos.

Gohan y Gine veían como su madre y Piccolo se veían. Se notaba la tensión entre ellos. Y no sabían cómo decirle a su madre, que en verdad no lo habían pasado… tan mal. Pero fue Krillin quien optó por actuar de mediador.

-Ok. Sé que no se desean ver en pintura. Pero eso no significa que sea el momento para que se pongan así. Debemos de pensar en un plan para actuar, si Goku no llega a tiempo. – Tenía razón. Deben de pensar en algo…. Y pronto.

-… ¿Y si usamos la cola? – Gine habló por inercia.

-¿Hija?

-Recuerdo que el Señor Piccolo nos dijo que las colas son un punto débil. Tal vez ellos también lo tengan.

-O quizás no. – Gohan miró hacia donde estaban esos sujetos. – No son como Raditz… Se ve que son… más sensatos.

-En especial el más pequeño de ellos. – Twilight también su opinión. - ¿Vieron como el grandote le teme?

-Es algo que no podemos obviar. Eso solo da a entender, que es más fuerte. Y si somos incapaces de ganarle a ese gorila, menos lo haremos con el más pequeño. Dudo que, aun con la ayuda de Goku, logremos hacer algo.

Twilight quería refutar… pero también tenía dudas. Esos dos sujetos son muy fuertes. Es casi como si fueran de otra dimensión. JE, pensar que al casarse con un artista marcial, estaría destinada a pasar por esto. Al menos ya sabe pelear y defenderse. Es más, vio a sus hijos…. No pudo evitar sentir tanto orgullo, como tristeza.

Orgullo de ver lo fuerte que se han hecho, además de que se ve que han aprendido mucho este último año. Y podía ver en los ojos de Piccolo, tal vez también algo de ese orgullo, porque esos dos eran sus alumnos.

Y tristeza, al pensar que se perdió un año de sus vidas… Pero eso solo aumentaba su resolución, de hacer todo lo posible por ellos. Todo. Incluso tener que pelear para poder ayudarlos.

-Por cierto, mujer. ¿Desde cuándo sabes ver tan bien el flujo de Ki?

-Kami-sama me enseñó. Es lo primero que aprendí. ¿Por qué?

Piccolo no dijo más ante las palabras de esta mujer. Y pensar que esta mujer tiene tal talento para el Ki… Eso debe de explicar el talento que tienen los dos enanos. Aún así… no sabían si eso bastaría para esto. No estaban seguros de poder ganar…

Por otro lado, Nappa le reclamaba a Vegeta la razón del porque estaba dejando que esos tontos tengan más tiempo de vida, bien ya pueden acabar con ellos de una vez. Pero la respuesta del Príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, fue una muy simple… Pero a la vez, algo malvada.

-Solo quiero mostrarle a Kakarotto, el precio de su traición. Se unió a estas basuras terrestres y encima tuvo descendencia con una de estas mujeres. Eso ya es una burla al orgullo de la raza Saiyajin. Y por ello, debe de pagar… Hacer que vea a su mujer e hijos morir, será el mejor modo de que entienda que cometió un error el de ir contra nosotros.

La sonrisa de Nappa se ensancho al oír ello. Sí, no era un mal plan. Si algo le gusta de trabajar con Vegeta, era lo cruel que puede llegar a ser en combate y con sus enemigos. Eso lo hacía todo más divertido. Y este por su lado, miraba el marcador en su rastreador… a ese miserable de Kakarotto, le queda menos de dos horas.

* * *

En el otro mundo, Goku sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. Y fue en medio de esa sensación, que sintió como sus músculos se desgarraban. A estado mucho rato usando el Kaio-ken. Y eso que lo ha usado por intervalos. Y aún así, aun no ve la maldita cabeza que marca el inicio de…

-¡Ahí está! – Vio la cabeza que marcaba la llegada al punto de inicio.

Saltó para poder llegar al suelo y correr con todo lo que tenía hacia el lugar donde el Rey Emma de seguro estaba. Ojalá pueda darle un modo para regresar a la Tierra. Y a pesar del dolor en sus músculos, logró correr hasta verse en la oficina del Rey Emma, quien se sorprendió al verlo. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue…

-¡Goku, rápido! – Kami-sama apareció en el momento en que el Saiyajin terrestre llegó.

-¡Gracias Kami-sama! – Ambos desaparecieron en el momento en Goku tomó el brazo del guardian de la Tierra, dejando al Rey Emma sorprendido de que un mortal lograra llegar donde Kaio-sama y volver.

….

En un destello, Goku sintió que estaba de vuelta en la Tierra. Estaba en casa de nuevo. Vio como Mr. Popo y Kami-sama lo veían. Eso solo lo hacía sentirse aún más seguro. Pero trataba de respirar y no mostrar el claro dolor que siente ahora… le duelen los músculos.

-¡Agradezco el gesto Kami-sama! – Goku respiraba con dificultad, había forzado su cuerpo para poder llegar más rápido.

-¡Deprisa Goku, no hay tiempo!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Deséenme suerte!

Goku corrió hacia el borde de la Atalaya y dio un salto para caer en picada. Sonrió por inercia al sentir que estaba en su hogar. El cielo, el viento… La gravedad. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa nostalgia. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que entendía el valor de este planeta. De su hogar. Y por eso…

Debe primero recuperarse. Vio en su caída en picada la cima de la Torre Korin. Espera que el viejo maestro tenga al menos unas semillas…

-¡Goku, que bueno ver que has vuelto! – el viejo gato sonrió al ver a su viejo discípulo, quien le alzó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento. - ¡Ten, son las últimas semillas! ¡Come una para que te recuperes!

-¡Gracias Maestro Karin! – Goku tomó la pequeña bolsa que contenías las milagrosas semillas. Volteó para descender aún más rápido.

Abrió la pequeña bolsa y solo vio 5 semillas. Deberá hacer que valgan. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, la mordió y se la tragó. En el mismo momento que lo hizo, sintió que sus fuerzas volvían. Además de que sus cansados y dañados músculos se recuperaban. Perfecto…

-¡Nube voladora! – llamó a su fiel nube, la cual llegó en solo unos segundos y se posó sobre ella, listo para partir. - ¡Cuánto tiempo vieja amiga! ¡Vamos!

La nube partió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección donde sabe, deben de ir. Goku sabe que si vuela, gastará energía que debe de usar para poder acabar con esos sujetos. Por eso…

_-¡Twilight, Gohan, Gine… todos! ¡Resistan, allá voy!_

* * *

Varios minutos antes, Vegeta vio su rastreador. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el tiempo se acabe.

-Veo que Kakarotto en verdad es un cobarde. – Nappa se burló del hombre que era, supuestamente, la última esperanza de estas sabandijas.

-¡No te burles de mi papá! – Gine le gritó a lo lejos al Saiyajin. - ¡Por eso es que estas calvo! ¡Por gruñón!

-¿¡Qué has dicho enana!? – Mientras él no creía que una niña lo haya insultado de ese modo, Vegeta trataba de evitar el ataque de risa que le iba a dar. - ¡Mocosa malcriada! ¡Oye mujer, educa mejor a tu hija!

-¿Ara? ¿Me hablas a mí? Lo siento, pero mi hija sólo respeta a los que son de buenos modales.

La respuesta de Twilight bastó para que Vegeta ría con fuerza, que Nappa vea a la enana y su madre con odio puro. Gohan no sabía si aplaudir la acción de su hermana… o tener vergüenza. Piccolo suspiró. Se veía que la enana, heredó la boca tan lisa que tiene la madre. Porque de Goku no es…

-Pensar que una niña podría tan buenos golpes literarios. – Krillin ya sentía que no debía de hacer enfadar a esa niña. Puede que la pase mal…

-¡Ngh! ¡Mataré a esas dos!

-Pues adelante… el tiempo de espera acabó. – Vegeta se puso de pie. – Ya no más oportunidades basuras. Es hora de que mueran.

Nappa al oír ello, supo que era el momento. Se quitó la armadura que tenía en su cuerpo, más qué listo para poder pelear con todo su poder. Mientras que los demás, se ponían en guardia.

-Muy bien mujer… ¿Una idea? – Piccolo miró a Twilight, quién de sorprendió al ver que él pedía su opinión. – Eres la más técnica de todos. Debes de haber visto un punto débil en él.

-… Uno. Pero no será fácil de explotar. Krillin… ¿Tienes esa técnica perfeccionada?

El humano pareció captar lo que ella trataba de decirle. Sabe que es un riesgo. Pero… es una oportunidad única. Asintió a la pregunta de Twilight, quién supo que… esto no será fácil.

-Gohan… Gine… ¿Creen poder hacerle frente a ese tipo?

-¡Claro!

-¡Obviamente!

Detesta tener que hacer que sus hijos vayan a esto. Pero es la única oportunidad que pueden tener. La única… y por ello…

Nappa se hartó de ver que no hacían nada. Por lo que se lanzó al ataque. Listo para dar un golpe mortal, pero lo que no esperó fue ver que esa mujer alzaba las manos y creaba lo que eran pequeñas esferas de energía. Unas que lanzó hacia el suelo. Y al alzar las manos con fuerza, hizo que estás salgan con velocidad hacia él de distintas direcciones.

El Saiyajin se detuvo para esquivar los ataques de esta loca. Pero a la vez, notó que la enana esa iba hacia él. Ella le lanzó un golpe, que logró bloquear sin problema alguno. Pero el hermano de ella estaba a su lado, para darle una patada que si dio en el blanco. Como dolió la maldita patada… alzó su cola y le dio a Gohan un golpe que lo mandó hacia una roca elevada. El impacto fue tal, que Gohan perdió la bandana que tenía en el suelo y cayó al suelo con la cara ensangrentada por el impacto.

-¡Gohan!

Gine mostró la clara preocupación por su hermano, pero fue en esa distracción de un mero segundo, que Nappa alzó su mano y atrapó a la niña de la cabeza para luego alzarla y estamparla contra el suelo. Escuchar la queja de ella y cómo botaba sangre de la boca, lo hizo sonreír.

Claro, la alegría no le duró mucho. Más al ver que el Namekuseijin y la mujer fueron hacia él. De seguro para proteger a los niños estos. Muy bien.

Piccolo lanzó ráfagas de golpes que Nappa lograba bloquear y esquivar sin problema alguno. Pero justo cuando él quería atacar, Twilight lo atacaba con ráfagas de Ki, unos que si bien no eran tan potentes, bastaban para hacer que pierda el maldito tiempo. Uno que Piccolo aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara, eso lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero ella apareció atrás de él, alzó la pierna y le dio una patada que bastó para elevar a Nappa unos metros en el aire. Piccolo vio su oportunidad.

Cargó Ki en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia Nappa, quién, en medio del aire, logró notar lo que se le venía. Por lo que dio un giro para dar una patada al ataque de Piccolo, mandándolo al cielo. Rayos. El plan estaba bien. Pero ese sujeto era muy resistente.

-Bastardos…

Nappa estuvo a un segundo de descender a velocidad y masacrar a esos tontos. Pero en eso, vio que algo se le acercaba desde abajo…en realidad eran… dos. ¡Los enanos!

Gohan y Gine empezaron a dar varias ráfagas de golpes y patadas hacia Nappa, quién aceptó el reto de luchar contra estos niños. Logrando luchar con ellos en el aire a un combate de puño limpio. Algo que podía ser molesto, al tener dos enanos que atacan por todo lado.

Gohan lanzó un golpe que fue bloqueado, pero Gine lanzó una patada que logró conectar en el estómago de Nappa, quién resistió el dolor y alzó la mano para darle a esa niña su merecido. Pero ella fue jalada por su hermano hacia él. Eso la salvó de lo que pudo ser un daño fatal.

En eso, la madre de ambos apareció sobre el Saiyajin y cargo Ki en ambas manos para lanzarla hacia Nappa sobre su cabeza. El efecto fue el esperado. El factor sorpresa hizo que el ataque de Twilight, que carece del poder puro que del resto, lograra hacer que Nappa se vea impulsado hacia abajo.

En eso, Piccolo supo que era el momento. Voló hacia su enemigo en picada y le lanzó una patada. Una que logró hacer que este caiga al suelo. Pero logró reincorporarse de inmediato… claro, estaba herido. Y esa era una humillación enorme para él. Un Saiyajin de élite, siendo lastimado por estas basuras. Sabe que hace rato pudo acabar esto, pero esa mujer… parece que sabe en qué momento atacar para poder sacarlo de cuadro. Demonios…

Vegeta por su lado, estaba impresionado. Estas sabandijas habían resistido más de lo que había pensado, sería posible. Es más, sabe que Nappa no jugaba. Estaba más que seguro, que en verdad quería acabar con la pelea. Pero no les estaba saliendo tan bien el plan. Alzó la vista, sabía que esos dos enanos eran talentosos, del Namekuseijin ni que hablar, acabó con Raditz con una súper técnica. Pero esa mujer… No mostraba un poder tremendo. Pero sabía planear. Sabía cuando atacar para que la situación se ponga en torno de ellos.

Tal vez ella sea una en un millón de mujeres, que no duda en pelear por una razón que para ella, sea buena.

Aún así… Eso no significa que la vaya a dejar hacer… un minuto… ¿Y el otro?

Buscó con la mirada al terrestre que faltaba. Algo que en verdad no creía… estas granujas eran buenas en esto de esconder sus presencias. Y fue en ello que lo vio.

El calvo tenía su mano alzada y sobre ella, lo que parecía ser un disco creado por energía pura. Es más, soltaba un sonido más que… escalofriante, si sus instintos están en lo correcto.

-¡Kienzan!

Lanzó el ataque hacia Nappa, quién sonrió al ver el intento de ese terrestre. Lo iba a desviar con la mano, pero…

-¡Esquívalo imbécil!

La voz de Vegeta logró sacarlo de esa idea que tenía. Esquivó el ataque que le pasó de cerca por la cara. La mejilla… logró cortar algo de esta, haciendo que un hilo de sangre se haga presente. La herida sorprendió a Nappa, más al ver como el disco hecho de Ki seguía su camino y cortaba unas rocas a lo lejos. Unas que bien pudieron ser el Saiyajin, si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Vegeta. Algo que el mismo Saiyajin sabía de antemano.

-¡Idiota, acaba con esto de una buena vez!

A las palabras de Vegeta, no quería hacer enfurecer más al principie de los Saiyajin. Por lo que abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki de esta, una que iba hacia Krillin, quién estaba helado del miedo… Iba a morir.

-¡Krillin!

Twilight voló hacia su amigo, consciente de que si muere… no hay regreso para él. Por lo que se puso delante de él y creo lo que parecía ser un escudo de Ki. Uno que recibió todo el impacto del ataque de Nappa. Pero lamentablemente, ninguno salió ileso del impacto del ataque.

Ambos cayeron unos metros hacia atrás, Krillin con varias heridas en su cuerpo, además de su Gi que estaba dañado por lo último. Pero Twilight fue quien se llevó la peor parte… la mujer tenía las manos quemadas por lo último. Además de que… no se podía mover… eso último daño sus huesos. Así como los de Krillin.

-¡Mamá! – ambos hermanos se preocuparon al ver el estado de su madre y del amigo de su padre. Estaban en el suelo, inmóviles.

-Lo siento… Twilight…

La mujer no dijo nada ante las disculpas de Krillin, quién en verdad no sabía ni como pedir perdón por lo reciente.

Piccolo estaba listo para seguir la pelea él sólo, con la ayuda de los dos enanos. Es más, debe de admitir que aún con todo lo que tiene, no va a…

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – Fue en ese momento, que sintió la presencia de un Ki enorme. - ¡Es un Ki gigantesco!

Krillin en eso sonrió al sentir la presencia de su viejo amigo. Es más, pudo ver que Twilight alzaba la vista y no pudo evitar llorar al sentir la presencia de su esposo nuevamente.

-Es cierto… ese Ki… es papá…

-Si. Al fin volvió. ¡Papá volvió!

Gohan y Gine, a pesar de ser nuevos en esto, podían reconocer la esencia de su padre. El Ki que sentían era poderoso, pero a su vez, amable y cálido. Ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Nappa por su lado, no entendía el porque esas basuras parecían sonreír. Hasta el mismo Vegeta pareció confundido... Hasta que optó por usar su rastreador. Lo encendió y no creyó lo que las lecturas le decían.

-¡Imposible!

-¿Qué cosa Vegeta? – Nappa no entendía la razón del porque el Príncipe tenía esa reacción.

-¡Hay un poder que se acerca a esta dirección a una gran velocidad! ¡Tiene un poder de 5000!

La cara de Nappa era digna de un retrato. Hasta los guerreros Z estaban impresionados. Era algo que no esperaban oír. Sí, sentían el poder a lo lejos. Pero oír que era así de alto…

-Ngh… - Vegeta sabía que las cosas se pueden complicar. Si, el poder de Kakarotto no era tan grande como el suyo… pero ha visto cómo estás sabandijas podían incrementar su poder. Si el rastreador sólo marca lo que sería el mínimo… - ¡Nappa, mátalos! ¡No los dejes con vida!

-¿Qué…?

-¡No nos podemos arriesgar a que Kakarotto llegue y una fuerzas con estos sujetos! ¡Mátalos!

-Pero… las esferas… Aún no nos dicen donde…

-No importa. Recuerda que este sujeto es un Namekuseijin. Si vamos al planeta natal de estos, no dudó que hallaremos unas esferas más poderosas que las de este lugar.

Esa respuesta, hizo que los que oyeron todo, se sorprendan. ¿Esferas más poderosas en el lugar de origen de los Namekuseijin? ¿Es eso posible?

-Ok… Creo que el tiempo de juego se acabó para ustedes pequeñas sabandijas.

Nappa pasó a ver a Piccolo, al ser que estaba más cerca de él. Este se preparó para lo que de venía. Pero en eso…

-¡Atrás, nosotros seremos tus oponentes!

-¡Señor Piccolo, váyase! ¡No podemos permitir que las esferas desaparezcan!

Gohan y Gine de lanzaron al ataque ante la sorpresa de su mentor y de Nappa, quién no creyó lo que veía. Los enanos habían aumentado su velocidad.

Tal vez sea por lo que vieron, su madre siendo lastimada. O quizás el saber que su padre estaba de camino, les dio más esperanzas. Sea cual sea el motivo, ambos niños atacaron a Nappa con todo lo que tenían. Golpes y patadas, unas que el enorme Saiyajin lograba bloquear, pero eran los ataques coordinados de ambos, lo que hacía que todo sea más complicado. Es más, la niña parecía ser la que le daba los espacios al mocoso para que ataque. Fue en eso que, la niña le logró dar un golpe en el estómago, uno que si lo dejó algo fastidiado, pero fue la patada que Gohan le dio en la cara, lo que lo mandó hacia una roca, destruyéndola por el impacto.

La fuerza y determinación de ambos mellizos, sorprendió a todos. A la madre de ambos, sobre todo. Jamás pensó que vería a sus hijos de ese modo. Era algo que… le costaba creer, más al recordar que son solo niños.

Vegeta por su lado, podía ver lo que esos dos mestizos eran capaces. Se notaba que su poder… superaba los de muchos Saiyajin puros a esa edad. Si llegan a crecer… serán una amenaza. Estaba muy tentado de lanzar un ataque a traición y matarlos…

Pero en eso, Nappa salió de los escombros de la roca que hizo pedazos. Alzó la vista… su cara estaba lastimada… algunos pequeños cortes por lo reciente. Además de que sus venas en la cabeza estaban hinchadas por la rabia. De ver que estas dos basuras se habían atrevido a lastimarlo…

-Enanos… ¡No me han vencido! – el poder que Nappa ahora mostraba era tal, que más de uno se quedó helado del miedo. - ¡Se acabó, mueran!

Nappa cargó poder en su mano derecha, la alzó y la lanzó hacia ambos niños. Quienes no podían reaccionar… el miedo los había paralizado.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gine! – Twilight vio con horror como sus hijos estaban a punto de ser asesinados. A pesar del esfuerzo de hacer que su cuerpo se mueva, para ir hacia allá y actuar de escudo para ellos, era inútil.

Piccolo por su lado, al ver lo que estaba por pasar… no dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia ellos. Hacia la trayectoria del ataque. No entendía el porque… pero la idea de ver a ambos niños morir… Era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Sí, tras todo lo que habían pasado ese año… tras todo lo que habían vivido… No podía negar que… les agarró un cariño especial a ambos. Y por ello….

Cuando llegó frente a ellos, para ponerse de escudo, la sorpresa de Krillin al ver ello era enorme, la de ambos hermanos era aún mayor… pero la de Twilight fue planetaria. Pero no se pudo pensar más. Ya que, en ese mismo instante, Piccolo recibió de lleno el impacto del ataque de Nappa.

El grito de dolor que dio mientras recibía el ataque, era tal, que podías darte una idea del dolor que el Namekuseijin sentía en esos momentos. Segundos de larga agonía.

La explosión del ataque se generó, lo que dio a entender que había acabado. Pero no sabían que pasó… hasta que el humo dejó de ocultar el resultado del ataque. No era sorpresa el ver el daño en el suelo… pero lo que sorprendió, fue ver a Piccolo, con heridas en su cuerpo, su ropa destrozada… pero vivo, apenas. Algo que, si sorprendió a Nappa, quién pensó que con ese ataque había matado a ambos.

-No…

-Los salvo…

Krillin y Twilight veían la escena con pánico… Piccolo estaba ligado a Kami-sama, si él moría… entonces…

Piccolo sonrió al ver que lo logró… los había salvado. Al saber eso, sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron de golpe y cayó al suelo de cara, ante el horror de ambos infantes.

-¡Señor Piccolo!

-¡No! ¡Resista!

Gohan y Gine fueron con su maestro, quién alzó como pudo la vista, con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban… Vio la cara de espanto de ambos, no por lo reciente… sino por lo que ya era inevitable…

-Huyan… Gohan… Gine…

-¡Resista! ¡Mi papá ya viene, él los vencerá!

-¡No se muera! ¡Por favor!

Vio a ambos mocosos.. pensar que daría su vida por ellos… Él, el Gran Piccolo Daimaou, que patético… Pero… Lo valía… Si… Lo valía.

Estos dos niños… hablaron con él. No le tuvieron miedo… Se le acercaron y…

-Je… La bondad de ustedes… y su padre… en verdad es una maldita… molestia. Pensar que… haría algo así… - Les sonrió a ambos, sus amigos…

Recordó el momento en que los despertó en ese pequeño lago, como los dejó para que vivan en lo salvaje. Pero como a su vez, los vigilaba para ver cómo estaban. Además, de que también… durante los entrenamientos, las veces en que ambos se daban el tiempo de hablarle y preguntar cosas. Sin miedos… sin rabia u odio en sus ojos. Lo veían como un mentor, un maestro… un amigo. A pesar de todo lo que les hizo pasar… No supo en que momento sus ojos se humedecieron. Tal vez el saber que iba a morir, hizo que saque ese lado vulnerable que había en él. Porque se había dado cuenta de que… había sido feliz este último año. Había tenido amigos… ya no estaba sólo.

-No fue… malo…. Este año que pase con ustedes… - sabía que era su hora. Sabía que, para él, no hay segunda oportunidad… - Gohan… Gine… No mueran… los quie…ro….

Tras decir ello, Piccolo cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar. El Ki de este desapareció y eso era el indicativo de que había muerto. Algo que ambos niños sabían muy bien, dado el desgarrador grito que dieron. El ver a su amigo y maestro morir frente a ellos.

-Ja. Veo que se murió. Oh bueno. No importa, al fin y al cabo… todos aquí deben de morir. Ese es el destino que les toca. – Nappa apretó los puños, listo para seguir con la masacre que se había vuelto está pelea.

* * *

De vuelta en la Atalaya de Kami-sama, este sentía que era su momento. Al fin, tras años… sabía que no había salida. Era el momento de morir.

Vio como su viejo amigo, Mr. Popo, lo miraba con dolor. Sí.. al parecer él sabía lo que estaba por pasar. Goku no llegó a tiempo, es más… sabe que dio lo mejor de sí para poder hacerlo.

Pero… la sorpresa de todo, fue Piccolo… quién al final de su vida, mostró que había bondad en él. No dudó en sacrificarse para salvar a quiénes consideró amigos. Estaba orgulloso…

Y al sentir lo que sería el último pulsar antes de que la muerte lo abrace, sólo se pudo imaginar lo que pasaría luego de esto. Es más… tal vez… no sea tan malo….

Mr. Popo vio como su amigo y maestro, desapareció frente a él. Diciendo que él estaba a cargo ahora de todo aquí. No pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor al ver que… su amigo había muerto.

* * *

Encima de su nube, Goku ya estaba por llegar. Había sentido que un Ki sé había estado debilitando a una velocidad alarmante. Esa nunca era una buena señal. Alguien estaba muriendo… pero la pregunta era… ¿Quién?

En eso, sintió como este desapareció de golpe. Indicativo de que había muerto… y eso era algo que él… no quería creer. ¿Quién murió? Cuando llegó sintió solo 5 presencias. Supone que hubo más… pero lo más probable es que… murieran.

¿Quiénes estaban vivos? Esa era la pregunta que ahora mismo tenía. Tenía miedo de llegar y de ver que…

-¡Estoy cerca! – la nube siguió su camino, esta vez más decidido de llegar.

* * *

Gohan y Gine estaban llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. Su maestro. Quién había dado la vida para salvarlos. Es más, si bien al inicio le tuvieron miedo. Habían aprendido a tenerle aprecio… a… lograr entender que él sólo necesitaba alguien que oyera lo que él decía. Porque estaba sólo. Nunca tuvo un amigo. Es más, saben que… en un momento, él los cuidaba mientras esperaban que acabara los 6 meses. Y ahora él…

Twilight aún no salía de su shock. El ser que había secuestrado a sus hijos, los salvo. Dio la vida por ellos… Sí, estaba molesta con él. Pero nunca deseó que muriera… no así. Y eso era algo que… Rayos… ahora se sentía mal. Pero no imagina el dolor que sus hijos deben de sentir en estos momentos. Habían visto morir a un amigo.

Fue en eso, que ambos dieron un grito de rabia y pasaron a ver a Nappa, quién les sonrió burlón. Pensando que por lo último, no harían ningún daño. Pero…

-¡Masenko!

El grito de ambos mostró con claridad sus intenciones. Alzaron sus manos sobre sus frentes y cargaron Ki. Se pudo sentir la densidad de ese Ki. Era tal, que en verdad se pudo sentir en el ambiente y la acumulación de este.

-El Ki de ambos está…

Sí, Krillin tenía razón. El Ki de ambos estaba creciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Hasta Vegeta lo podía ver, su rastreador marcaba…

-700… 1200… 2400… ¡el poder de ambos ahora es de 2800! ¡Ambos mocosos elevan su poder cuando sienten fuertes emociones!

-¿¡2800!? – Nappa no pudo evitar estar sorprendido, más al ver que ambos lo iban a atacar.

Ambos Masenkos fueron hacia Nappa a velocidad. En medio del camino se unieron para crear uno más grande. Pero el Saiyajin no se mostró asustado. Cargó poder en su cuerpo, para luego desviar el poderoso ataque hacia otro lado. Ante el horror de ambos hermanos… quienes sintieron como las fuerzas se les iban.

-Tsk… fue un buen ataque… me entumieron el brazo…

-Bueno. Es lo más que harán ahora. – Vegeta vio en su rastreador la nueva lectura. – El poder de ambos ha bajado demasiado. Usaron todo lo que tenían en eso último, están exhaustos.

Gohan y Gine cayeron de rodillas. Conscientes de que no tenían ni fuerzas para poder huir. Estaban atrapados. No había salida. Oyeron como Nappa caminaba hacia ellos. Sin duda alguna, para rematarlos.

-Oh. Ya quiero ver la cara de Kakarotto cuando vea a sus hijos aplastados. A ver… con quién comienzo… Ya sé… la enana que se burló de mí. – Nappa pasó a ver a Gine, quién no alzaba la mirada. No quería ver su final. - ¡Ahora muere! ¡Agh!

En ese instante, en que la iba a aplastar, Nappa fue mandado a volar por la patada de alguien. Una que fue tan veloz, que nadie vio cuando llegó. Todos vieron al recién llegado, quién le ordenó a la nube que lo acompañaba que recoja a ambos niños de una vez.

Su cabello puntiagudo era reconocible para los que lo conocían. Es más, Nappa pudo jurar que vio al antiguo guerrero Saiyajin en este tipo. Más por la mirada que tenía.

-Al fin llegaste… - Vegeta sonrió al ver que… las cosas se habían puesto más que interesantes.

-Llego… al fin… - Twilight fue la primera en salir de su impresión. No culpaba a Krillin, ni a sus niños de llorar un poco al verlo… - Goku…

El Saiyajin terrestre no miraba a ningún otro lado. Sólo tenía la mirada centrada en los tipos que habían osado venir a su hogar, herir a sus amigos y a su familia. Y jura que… se las pagarán.


	17. Rabia en el Combate

**Hola a todos. Nueva semana equivale a nuevo cap de este fic. Como siempre, vamos con los reviews del cap.**

**ThonyCvs: Sé que es un cross inusual, pero al menos veo el interés. Que bueno que te gustó la historia amigo, aquí esta el cap. Salen cada semana.**

**Las piedras: Si, creo que es un caso óptico, me pasa a veces también.**

**TheOldboyLogan: Que buena que te gusta el fic. A tus preguntas, #1) Esa es la idea, dar más enfoque a personajes de MLP sin alejarme del cannon de Dragon Ball, solo añadiendo cosas para dar una perspectiva o como pudieron verse las cosas con otros pequeños elementos. La idea es jamás quitarle el protagonismo a nadie en sus respectivos momentos. #2) La pareja de Bulma y Vegeta, es un hecho. Puede que se haya visto apresurado en el canon, pero con el tiempo, se vio como la más sólida. No veo a otra persona con Vegeta o Bulma.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Creo que lo dramatico es que, a parte de las peleas, que podemos ver un poco más de lo que piensa cada personaje. Y Hay mucho que ver antes de llegar a la Saga de Cell, que sin duda será interesante de ver.**

**YamiHyuga22: En efecto, el área de experticia de Twlight es el área mental del Ki, por lo que el entrenamiento de los Yadrat sería bueno para ella. Un punto a tomar en el futuro.**

**Black Z86: S****i, Vegeta aquí es más... drástico e imponente con su presencia. Y los sacrificios eran fuertes en su época.**

**Tsuna Dragnel: Sin duda alguna.**

**Malistrix: Crítica aceptada. Se agradece. Y se nota que Twilight es tu favorita, la mía también en la serie. Y un dato interesante de que hayas usado el nombre de un dragón para tu nick, pero lo del crush de Trunks con Gine... No es mala idea. LA puedo usar. Gracias por la opinión general.**

**Para los que estén interesados en conversar conmigo y con quien trabajo para las ideas de los fics, cree un grupo en Discord. El link esta en mi perfil o me mandan un PM privado para darles el link. Sin más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 17: Rabia en el Combate**

En Kame House, las cosas estaban muy tensas. No sólo porque no sabían que estaba pasando en la lucha que estaba por decidir el destino de la Tierra. Sino porque quién los iba a ayudar, estaba tardando más de la cuenta.

-Agh.. ¿Cuándo se supone que iba a llegar?

-Dijo que tardaría un par de horas. Cosa que ya se cumplió.

Bulma trataba de calmar a Rainbow, quién estaba recostada. Esperando. Y eso era lo que ella más odiaba.

Tortuga de Mar, como todo bien anfitrión, le pasaba a todos unos refrescos preparados con ayuda de Fluttershy, quién estaba encantada de hablar con una Tortuga tan sabia. Algo que lo apeno un poco. Pero en ese segundo, el timbre fue oído.

-¡Yo abro...! ¡Ah!

-¡Perdón! – Applejack piso al pobre Oolong, quién en verdad estaba entre el placer de que una linda chica lo haya pisado o estar muy molesto. – Yo abro.

-Ya estás de pie querida. – Rarity se terminó de limar las uñas, para ver a la persona que estaba entrando a la casa. – Ella es…

-Roshi. Es raro ver que me llamas. ¿Acaso me pagarás lo que me debes?

-Hermana. Es bueno ver que sigues igual de histérica. – Uranai Baba sonrió a las palabras de su hermana. – Que bueno que aceptaste venir.

-Mis servicios están disponibles. Mientras me paguen. Ahora… - La anciana miró a los alrededores y… - Oh. Con que ellas deben de ser las amigas de la esposa de Goku. Además de la suegra… que bien. Pensaba que nunca las conocería.

-Un gusto conocerla Uranai Baba. Su hermano nos habló de usted. – Velvet dio una reverencia a la mujer, quién rio.

-Jajaja. Ya sabemos de dónde salió el buen carácter de la esposa de Goku. Aunque tengo entendido, que también tienes carácter.

-¿Qué buena esposa no lo tiene? – Era un buen punto. - ¿Podrá ayudarnos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero antes… - La anciana sacó lo que era un lector de tarjetas de crédito. – Mi paga.

-Si. Ya sé. – Bulma se acercó a ella y sacó su tarjeta exclusiva de la Corporación Cápsula.

-Ooooh. Miren como brilla. – Pinkie se cubrió los ojos al ver que esa cosa parece estar hecha de diamante puro.

-Creo que ya vimos uno de los beneficios de la gente de dinero. – Applejack tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, parece que esto les saldrá caro.

-¿Está bien que gaste su dinero en esto Bulma?

-Si. – Fluttershy vio como la chica guardaba su tarjeta. – He estado al lado de todos ellos, años. Con Goku desde que era niño… he visto todo lo que pasado. Y esta vez, no deseo que sea diferente. Más al saber que una amiga está en todo esto.

Se era palpable la preocupación de Bulma por sus amigos. Y no la culpan. Es más, la entienden mejor de lo que ella se puede imaginar. Por lo que…

-Muy bien. Están de suerte… Está bola de Cristal es más poderosa que la anterior. Por lo que nos dejará oír lo que esté por pasar. Además de que podrá resistir mucha energía. Es algo que nos puede ayudar.

-¿Cree que se pueda romper? Vaya. Se ve que es una anciana que sabe invertir. ¡Ow! – La adivina le dio a Rainbow un golpe en la cabeza, para luego bajarse de su bola de cristal.

-Muy bien. Comencemos. – extendió sus manos, para luego recitar unas palabras.

Todos veían expectativa lo que debía de mostrar. No se veía nada. Y una ya se estaba impacientando, hasta que..

-¡Veo algo! – Puar señaló la bola de cristal y todos se centraron en el punto en que él veía. - ¡Ah, no tan cerca!

La imagen se hizo clara. Se empezó a ver la imagen de una persona, vistiendo un Gi de color naranja, que estaba parado frente a un enorme sujeto. Al lado de él, sobre una nube de color amarillo, estaban Gohan y Gine.

-¡Mis nietos! ¡Están bien! – la emoción fue tanta para Velvet, que Pinkie y Applejack la debieron de sostener para que no se desmaye.

-¡Miren, ahí está Twilight! – Bulma señaló otro punto y… - ¡Hey, quiero espacio!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Krillin está ahí también! – el viejo maestro suspiró feliz al ver a su discípulo entero. Y con vida.

-Que bien… nuestros amigos están vivos. – Fluttershy respiró más tranquila, pero no fue hasta que…

-Oigan… Goku no se ve feliz. – Rainbow señaló al muchacho, quién parecía estar normal. Pero quienes lo conocen, saben que él esconde su ira muy bien. – Y ese no es…

-¡Es Piccolo! – las palabras del Maestro Roshi hicieron que todos vean que, en efecto, Piccolo estaba en el suelo. Inerte… y eso sólo significa que… - ¡No puede ser! ¡Piccolo está muerto! ¡Eso significa que Kami-sama también murió!

-Pero… eso significa que las esferas…

-Son piedra… Shen Long desapareció…

Applejack y Pinkie no sabían que decir o pensar. La verdad era que… si algo más pasaba. Revivir a alguien será imposible. Más ahora que…

-Hmm. Es extraño. Hay algo distinto en Goku. – Uranai Baba podía sentir que algo había en el chico, que estaba al límite de ser liberado.

-¿Será algo bueno o malo?

-Eso depende Bulma. En lo personal, quiero ver como Goku hace pedazos a esos malditos. – Rarity se cruzó de brazos, esperando que, en verdad, Goku pueda hacer algo contra esos tipos.

Pero era la mirada del viejo Roshi, lo que te podía hacer pensar en algo que nadie más puede notar. Si, puede ser viejo. Puede que ahora sea débil para poder enfrentar a estos monstruos. Pero la experiencia y la sabiduría no se las quita nadie. Y puede notar cosas que otros no.

Por ejemplo, notaba el cambio en Goku. Se le veía más centrado. Más enfocado en sus emociones. Era algo que a él siempre le ha faltado. Puede que, por su personalidad infantil, haga que pierda esos estribos. Aún así… sabe que algo más puede suceder. Sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué estaba por suceder. Era lo único que podían hacer.

* * *

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Goku veía a los dos tipos que estaban ahí. Notaba que eran Saiyajines, la cola era más que delatadora. Sí, no había duda de ello.

-Papá…

Oyó las voces de su hijo e hija. Sentía la emoción de ellos. Estaban felices de ver que estaba de vuelta. Y él estaba feliz de saber que estaban vivos. Al parecer han crecido mucho en este año que estuvo fuera. Pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimental…

Vio de reojo a los otros dos sobrevivientes de esta batalla. Vio que eran su mejor amigo y su esposa. De Krillin, no le sorprende. Sí, puede que no sea el más fuerte, pero tiene sus recursos para sobrevivir. Pero la sorpresa, no mala, era que su esposa había logrado sobrevivir a todo esto. Sí, estaba herida. En el suelo. Pero viva. Y eso lo alegra mucho.

Pero… Vio a Piccolo, quien estaba en el suelo. No lo quería creer. Su rival… en el suelo. Muerto… Dio unos pasos y tocó su cuello, en busca de un pulso. Por más débil que sea… Pero nada… No había nada. Nada… Estaba muerto…

-El Señor Piccolo… nos salvó…

Las palabras de Gine, lo hicieron apretar los dientes con fuerza. Sí, estaba furioso con Piccolo por haberse llevado a sus hijos un año, de seguro sin el permiso de Twilight. Pero los había salvado… Sus hijos. Y eso era algo que estaba agradecido. Nunca fueron amigos. Pero sabía que había un respeto mutuo entre ellos. Y la muerte de un buen rival, no era algo que le gustara mucho.

Pero en eso, recordó el nexo que hay entre Piccolo y Kami-sama… Con Piccolo muerto, entonces el guardián de la Tierra también había muerto y eso significaba que… las Esferas del Dragón…

Sin su creador, ya no sirven… son piedras ahora. Eso significaba que sus amigos… Miró los alrededores…. Yamcha y Ten Shin Han estaban en el suelo también… muertos… Pero, ¿Dónde estaba…?

-¿Viendo a tus amigos muertos Kakarotto? Te hago saber que no son todos. Había un enano muy valiente. Explotó en un intento vano de destruirme.

Las palabras del enorme Saiyajin lo horrorizaron… Chiaotzu estaba muerto entonces… Aún con las esferas, revivirlo sería imposible. Eso lo enfureció más. Nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida. Estos sujetos, habían acabado con sus amigos… Habían dañado la Tierra… Habían atacado a su familia. Y eso es algo que no tolerará más.

Dio unos pasos al frente, para ir donde estaban Twilight y Krillin. Ordenó a su nube que lo siga con los niños. Ignoró las miradas de Nappa y Vegeta, siendo el último quien lo veía con más seriedad. Lo estaba analizando.

Vegeta era un guerrero experimentado, había notado que la velocidad con que él apareció, para darle a Nappa una patada en la cara, no era algo que uno pueda imitar o hacer con tanta facilidad. Nappa puede decir que fue suerte, debido a su orgullo, pero él lo sabe… La fuerza de ese miserable, es superior a la que mostraba actualmente. Lo mejor será, ver que está por hacer.

Goku llegó con Krillin y Twilight, se agachó para verlos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaban felices de verlo.

-Hey…

-Tardaste Goku… - Krillin sabía que no era la culpa de su amigo, de seguro lo intentó hasta el final, el de llegar a tiempo.

-Lo lamento. Pero el camino de vuelta fue muy largo. – Goku tomó una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a Krillin en la boca. – Anda, come. Ustedes dos también.

Ambos niños asintieron, no sabían que eras esas semillas. Pero confiaban en su padre… Y al comer de dichas semillas, se sintieron mucho mejor, al igual que Krillin. Goku al ver ello, se acercó a su esposa, quien lo miraba sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Goku…

-Anda, come. – la chica nunca había escuchado a su esposo hablarle de ese modo. Tan serio… tan neutral. Se veía que la sonrisa que portó unos segundos, era más una mentira. Una simple máscara. Abrió la boca para recibir la semilla y comerla.

Al hacerlo, se sintió mejor. Al igual que el resto, se puso de pie. Feliz de estar mejor. Pero a la vez, algo preocupada por su esposo. Quien no le había dicho nada hasta ahora. Era como si no quisiera verla…

-Te dije que no vinieras… - Al parecer si estaba molesto. – Quería que estuvieras a salvo Twilight… No quería que te metieras en esto.

-… Ya te dije. Mi lugar es con mi familia. Quieras o no… - la respuesta de la mujer, suave, pero firme a la vez, bastaba para decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él solo la quería a salvo. La idea de que algo le pase… no le agradaba. Más al saber que ella era nueva en esto. Pero no a va a negar que… saber que Twilight no duda en ir a pelear, le parece algo muy atractivo en ella. Por eso, no dudo en abrazarla con un brazo, mostrando que no estaba molesto con ella. Solo había estado preocupado… y ella acepto el gesto, porque sabía que este no era el lugar para algo más íntimo.

-Me alegro de ver que todos están bien. Que hayan resistido hasta el final de la lucha. En especial ustedes dos. – Miró a sus hijos, quienes se mostraron felices con esas palabras. – Veo que Piccolo los entreno muy bien.

-El Señor Piccolo era algo rudo con nosotros. Pero aprendimos mucho.

-Es cierto… Pero él… - Gine bajó la mirada al saber que… - Esta muerto… y eso significa que las esferas están…

Sí, esa era la noticia que en verdad no deseaban asimilar. En pocas palabras, sus amigos, los que habían caído en esta batalla… se iban a quedar muertos. No había regreso para ellos. Y eso los hacía sentirse mal. A todos.

-¡Hay que vengar la muerte de todos! – Krillin estaba decidido a seguir con la lucha, hacer que sus amigos sean vengados. - ¡Sé que contigo aquí Goku, podremos hacer algo! ¡De seguro el entrenamiento que recibiste debió ser muy arduo!

-Sí… Lo fue. – Goku apreciaba el entusiasmo de Krillin, pero… - Pero yo me haré cargo de estos tipos.

-¿¡Qué!? – Esa fue la reacción de todos, no creyendo lo que Goku había dicho.

-Es algo que necesito hacer.

-¿¡Estas loco!? – Ahora Twilight se acercó a su esposo, molesta por lo que estaba diciendo. - ¡Esos sujetos son muy fuertes! ¡Sólo uno de ellos logró matar a cuatro de nosotros! ¡Sé que deseas ver que tan fuerte eres! ¡Pero es una locura lo que estás pensando!

-¡Mamá tiene razón papá! – Gohan no quería que algo le pase a su padre, no luego de que él regrese de la muerte.

Gine por su lado, no sabía que decirle a su padre para que no haga esa locura, pero Krillin, para sorpresa del resto, era el único que veía el cambio en Goku. Como este miraba a los Saiyajins. Y que al hacerlo se pudo sentir al fin la intensidad de su Ki. Este se hizo tan presente, que tanto la familia del Saiyajin terrestre, como su mejor amigo, se quedaron helados al sentir el poder. No dudo en empezar a caminar hacia donde estaban esos sujetos, ignorando la voz de su hija.

-¡Papá, no! – Pero la niña fue detenida por Krillin, quien estaba seguro de que… - ¡Suéltame, mi papá!

-Escucha… Tu padre es alguien que difícilmente se molesta. – Trató de calmar a la niña, quien no quería que algo le pasara a su papá. – En toda mi vida, lo he visto tan molesto. Dejemos que se haga cargo.

Obviamente, la opinión de Krillin no era del todo del agrado de la familia de Goku. Pero había verdad en sus palabras, Goku nunca se molestaba… rara vez lo hacía. Y esta era una de ellas.

Él, por su lado, solo siguió caminando hacia los dos Saiyajines. Su paso lento, pero firme, era prueba de que en verdad no estaba nervioso. Estaba calmado. Y al estar a unos pasos de Nappa, este sonrió al pensar que…

-Jajaja. Veo mucho de tu padre en ti, Kakarotto.

-¿Mi padre? – No pudo evitar sonar algo interesado en eso. Porque sabía casi nada de su familia biológica.

-Si. Tu padre, Bardock, era uno de los tantos Saiyajines que dirigían nuestras fuerzas. Un guerrero como ningún otro. Fuerte y capaz. Pensar que sus dos hijos nacerían siendo una decepción. – Goku no dijo nada ante las palabras de Nappa. - ¿Qué? ¿Tan asustado que no puedes decir nada?

-… Mi padre… ¿Qué pensaba de mi madre?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Bah… se nota que no eres tan listo. – Nappa no veía el porque este guerrero de clase baja, quería saber de su familia. – La verdad, no lo sé. Sólo sé el rumor, que se negó a un puesto más alto, porque le quitaría tiempo de ver a tu débil madre. Que estupidez…

-Ya veo… - Goku cerró los ojos al saber que su padre no era como este tipo. Él pensaba en su madre… La tenía presente. Era poco… pero para él lo valía. – Sabes, hay algo que puedo decir de todo esto.

-¿Y qué es?

-… Que el simple hecho de que vinieran a este planeta, mi hogar, para destruir a todos los que viven aquí. Para tratar de venderlo… Matar a mis amigos, querer lastimar a mi familia… Es algo que en verdad me pone muy furioso. – Unas venas se hicieron presentes en la cara de Goku, clara señal de que estaba al límite. - ¡No los voy a perdonar! ¡Haré que paguen por esto!

El Saiyajin terrestre empezó a liberar su poder, este era tal que el lugar entero empezó a temblar y las rocas que estaban en el suelo, se empezaron a elevar por la misma fuerza del Ki de Goku. Vegeta no podía creer lo que su rastreador estaba marcando, el poder estaba creciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Es más… Se puede sentir que solo estaba comenzando.

Pero los que estaban más impresionados por el poder de Goku, eran su amigo y su familia. Twilight en su vida había visto a su esposo en ese estado, es más… se puede ver que en verdad, su poder estaba más allá de lo que habían pensado en un inicio… Hasta que…

Goku expulsó lo último de su Ki, el grito que dio fue tal, que pareció el rugido de una bestia. Una que tanto Nappa como Vegeta podían reconocer… era el grito de un Oozaru. Pero, eso no era posible… Que un Saiyajin de clase baja pueda tener contacto con su Oozaru interno, era impensable. Más porque, el mismo príncipe, no lo había logrado nunca.

-Vegeta… - Nappa salió de su repentino estupor pare poder ver a su compañero. - ¿Cuál es el poder de pelea de Kakarotto?

El príncipe, por su lado, no quería creer lo que su rastreador estaba marcando. No era posible… debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. Porque era imposible que una simple sabandija de clase baja tenga… tenga…

-¡Su poder es…! ¡Su poder es de…! – Se quitó el rastreador de su cara y lo aplastó de la rabia y de la incredulidad. - ¡Tiene más de 9000!

-¿¡9000!?

Nappa no se creía lo que había oído, hasta los aliados de Goku estaban incrédulos. Algo que en verdad no era fácil de digerir para ninguna de las partes. Porque, en menos de un año, Goku había roto un límite que creyeron imposible. Pero era el mismo centro de esta situación, quien no decía nada. Estaba tranquilo… Porque sabía que aún no había mostrado de todo lo que es capaz.

-No se sorprendan tanto… Ni siquiera he utilizado el Kaio-Ken. Y dudo que lo deba de usar con alguien como tú.

-¿¡Que has dicho basura!? – Nappa sentía que ese tipo se burlaba de él. - ¿¡Acaso te crees superior a mí!?

-Sí… y te lo voy a demostrar. Es hora de vengar a mis amigos caídos.

* * *

En Kame House, que veían lo que estaba por pasar, además de oírlo gracias a la nueva bola de cristal de Uranai Baba, estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Goku. Sí, quienes lo conocían una vida, sabían que él no era de mostrar tanta confianza, solo en casos muy claros donde se veía la superioridad de Goku. Pero en este, donde se ve que los enemigos son de un nivel mayor al esperado, donde habían derrotado a todos los demás, excepto Twilight y el resto…

-¿Dónde están Yamcha y los demás…? – la pregunta de Bulma, hizo que el maestro Roshia vea a su hermana, quien…

-Yo sólo estoy mostrando a los que siguen en combate… lo siento.

Esas palabras, simples y nada explicitas, ya decían todo. Si, las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica eran claras. Si, su relación con Yamcha no era la mejor en esos momentos, pero en estos momentos, no era eso lo que le importaba. Oolong por su lado, trató de calmar a Puar, quien parecía entrar en una crisis de nervios.

El resto, sólo estaba en silencio. Porque sabían que no se podían identificar con nadie. No habían perdido a alguien muy relevante. Sí, conocían a quienes murieron. Pero no eran sus amigos en un estricto sentido de la palabra. A lo mucho, eran simples conocidos. Por ello…

-Goku está furioso… Es algo raro en él. – Roshi veía como su alumno seguía incrementando su poder a un ritmo alarmante. – En verdad…. Ha roto todos los límites que tenía. Esta mostrando al fin, su verdadera herencia…

Se veía de primera mano, como Goku no tenía nada de humano. No lo podían sentir, pero veían, por la expresión de todos los que estaban ahí, que el poder de Goku debía estar fuera de los límites. En eso, él dio un grito final. Uno que pareció más un rugido… uno que hizo que los que sabían de la transformación de Goku a ese enorme mono, tengan algo de miedo. Pero los que no, sentían que habían oído a un depredador primordial hacer acto de presencia y decir que él era el que estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar.

Sí, eso era prueba clara, de que el poder de Goku era algo fuera de este mundo. De que él, era de una especie nacida para la lucha. La pelea era tan natural para ellos, como lo es respirar. Viven y mueren por ella.

Y estaban por ver, el verdadero alcance del poder de un Saiyajin muy molesto.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Goku analizaba a su oponente. Veía que era el típico tipo que sólo sabe atacar. Eso lo puede hacer predecible. Es más, puede sentir que, si logra hacerlo enfurecer, puede hacer que pierda algo de su concentración y pueda… ganar. Se puso en guardia, listo para lo que sea. Pero no se movió… Debía de esperar la oportunidad, para atacar.

-¡Me importa poco lo que digas basura! ¡Te haré pedazos! – Nappa corrió hacia Goku, obviamente no creyendo del poder que Vegeta le dijo.

Al estar a unos pasos de él, dio un golpe. Uno que Goku esquivó dando un salto sobre este a tal velocidad, que nadie notó el instante en que este le dio a Nappa una patada atrás de la cabeza para que caiga de cara al suelo. Algo que nadie esperó ver…

Vegeta, lo vio todo… Era como una cámara lenta. Vio como Kakarotto dio un salto sobre Nappa, solo para darse un giro en medio de esta y darle una patada tras la cabeza, para luego acomodarse y caer de pie al suelo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera movido. Y era algo que le costaba creer.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te burles de mí!

Nappa, en su ataque de ira, fue al ataque tras Goku, quien estaba listo. Los golpes del enorme Saiyajin eran fuertes, no lo duda. Pero no son veloces. Los puede ver en cámara lenta y esquivarlos sin problema alguno. Ayudaba, también, que el entrenamiento en una gravedad 10 veces mayor al de la Tierra, hacía que los movimientos de su cuerpo, sean más rápidos. No necesitaba moverse mucho para poder pelear. El poder, no lo era todo.

Y era algo que Vegeta estaba viendo con suma facilidad. Sí, era veloz… demasiado. Pero la diferencia de esta velocidad, con la que fue el año pasado era demasiada. Según recuerda, el poder de Kakarotto no pasaba de los 500… Ahora, tras un año, su fuerza ahora era la de un guerrero que fácilmente era de clase alta. Llegar a los 9000 de poder, no era una hazaña que uno pueda decir, es fácil. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibió para que esto sea posible? ¿Qué es lo que lo hizo así de fuerte y veloz? No ayudaba, en nada, que Nappa estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien de clase baja, juegue con él. Como si fuera un niño… Era un golpe para el orgullo del Saiyajin. Y eso era algo que Kakarotto estaba sacando ventaja. Porque veía como, en solo segundos, daba pequeñas palmadas en los golpes que Nappa lanzaba, para desviarlos…. Sin que Nappa o alguien más se dé cuenta.

Si él lo hacía, era por su propio poder y habilidad. No lo quería admitir, pero Nappa no le ganará a Kakarotto. No si es que está en ese estado mental tan… deplorable. Es más, ver como Kakarotto alzaba la pierna para bloquear el ataque de Nappa, sin problema alguno, para luego girar en el aire y darle una patada, que lo mandó al suelo, era impensable. Debía de ser una pesadilla… pero no lo era. Y con eso, vio algo que no esperó. Como Kakarotto alzó la mano y lanzó varias ráfagas de energía, unas que impactaron el cuerpo de Nappa, para luego desaparecer de la vista de este, quien no vio el momento de darle un golpe en el estómago… uno que le sacó el aire al grandote.

-Eso fue por Chiaotzu. – Goku ni siquiera mostró algo de pena o compasión. Sí, estaba muy serio. No estaba para divertirse el día de hoy.

-Maldito…

Con los espectadores, hubo varias reacciones con el nuevo poder de Goku. Krillin sabía que su amigo siempre era capaz de grandes cosas, pero pensar que lograría tal fuerza. Sin duda, Goku era un verdadero genio de la lucha. Gohan y Gine veían, por primera vez, lo que su padre era capaz. Si, lo han visto entrenar. Pero pelear era algo distinto y se podía ver que lo que Piccolo dijo, era cierto.

Pero quien estaba más sorprendida, era Twilight. Ella conocía a su esposo. Desde ese día que lo conoció, pudo ver el amor que Goku le tiene a la batalla. Pelear era su vida, su pasión. Él disfrutaba pelear. No importaba si la pelea era a muerte, él siempre le hallaba la diversión a esta. Sin embargo, en este caso…. No era así. Podía ver en los ojos de su esposo, nada de diversión. Estaba molesto… Al parecer, saber que Nappa fue el principal responsable de la muerte de sus amigos, parecía ser una razón más que suficiente para que Goku no se ande con juegos.

Estaba humillando al Saiayjin, más como una especie de venganza. Y un modo de demostrar, que él era más fuerte que lo que fue el año pasado. Y así era…

Ver a Goku esta vez esquivar un golpe de Nappa, para darle una patada giratoria, era un espectáculo que uno no se puede perder.

-Eso fue por Yamcha… - Goku desapareció de la vista de Nappa, para luego aparecer ante él y darle un golpe en toda la cara, uno que mandó al Saiyajin a otro lado. - ¡Por Ten Shin Han! – De inmediato, desapareció y apareció atrás de Nappa para darle una patada que lo mandó al aire. - ¡Por Piccolo! – Inmediatamente, voló sobre este, quien seguía en medio del ascenso por la fuerza del golpe, para luego, juntar sus manos y darle un golpe de modo que vaya hacia abajo con fuerza. - ¡Y ese por Kami-sama! – No conforme, bajó en picada y giró en medio del aire para darle una patada como un hacha en todo el estómago, terminando el trabajo que la gravedad no había acabado, hacer que Nappa caiga al suelo. - ¡Y por toda la gente que han matado en la Tierra!

Goku piso tierra, no quitando su vista de Nappa… quien, tras tremenda estampada contra el suelo, se trató de poner de pie… Sintió la sangre en su boca por lo reciente. Escupió lo que sentía era una molestia más… pero lo que no esperó ver, al escupir la sangre, fue ver uno de sus dientes caer al suelo. Al ver ello, sintió como la ira se empezó a apoderar de él. No era concebible, que él, un guerrero de élite, sea apaleado por esta basura que nació siendo una clase baja. Era impensable… Pero al ver a Kakarotto, jura que por un segundo, vio al padre de este… Y al hacerlo, recordó algo que creyó haber olvidado hace tantos años….

_Flashback_

_Era un día de entrenamiento en el planeta Vegeta. Los líderes de varios escuadrones estaban reunidos para saber donde ir, que planetas conquistar y demás. Era algo de rutina, nada nuevo. Pero el día de hoy era muy distinto. Más para cierto Saiyajin, ya que su segundo hijo nació el día de ayer._

_-Felicidades por tu segundo hijo Bardock._

_-Gracias. – el Saiyajin agradeció las palabras de uno de los miembros de su escuadrón. – Pero es Gine quien merece todas las felicitaciones._

_-Eso no lo dudo. Con todo el respeto del mundo, pero que una mujer con el poder de Gine, lograra dar a luz a un segundo hijo… Se ve que ella es más de lo que aparenta._

_Se era bien sabido, que el parto de un Saiyajin era difícil. No porque sea algo extremo que las mujeres de una raza guerrera, no pueda soportar. Sino, que son los bebés, que al nacer, parecen tomar la fuerza de la madre al venir a este mundo. Se era bien sabido, que varias mujeres Saiyajin de bajo nivel, mueren tras el parto. Pero el caso de Gine no era ese… la mujer mostraba una fuerza de voluntad increíble. Una que lo sorprendía hasta a él mismo…_

_-¿Cómo se llamará?_

_-Kakarotto. Gine desea seguir la tradición. – Toda su familia había sido llamada en honor a guerreros ya muertos de hace siglos. Según su esposa, el nombre Kakarotto, perteneció al de un Saiyajin que supuestamente, luchó codo a codo con el Primer Rey Vegeta. – No soy nadie para decir que no lo haga._

_-Jaja. Se ve que ella te tiene muy bien educado, Bardock. – el mencionado soltó un bufido, para pasar a ver a Nappa… el general del ejército Saiyajin. Lo que le faltaba… - Oí que nació tu segundo hijo._

_-Así es General… - ya sentía a donde venía esto._

_-¿Qué dijeron los doctores de su poder?_

_-… 2. Nació con dos. – Sabe que el gorila este solo se quería burlar. – Al menos nació sano…_

_-Es un debilucho. Todo mundo sabe que es el Saiyajin más débil jamás nacido en este planeta. ¡Es un chiste ver que nació de ti! ¡Debe ser por la madre que es…!_

_Nappa no pudo seguir, Bardock lo tomó del cuello y se lo apretó con tal fuerza, que casi se lo rompe. Todos los presentes se vieron sorprendidos por la fuerza del Saiyajin, ya que sabían que el poder de Nappa, no era bajo._

_-Una palabra más de mi esposa… o de mi hijo… y no será el cuello lo que deba preocuparte de romperse… es más… Creo que no deberías ni hablar Nappa… - Bardock sonrió con maldad y burla. – Al menos el mío vivió… ¿Qué hay del tuyo? ¿Pasó el día tras nacer tan enfermo?_

_-… ¡Maldito! – Bradock lo soltó, Nappa quiso atacarlo, pero sabía que no estaba al nivel de… este sujeto. - ¡Pagarás por…!_

_-Palabras finales Nappa… Te aseguro una cosa, tal vez mi hijo sea débil… Pero siento, que nació con algo más que solo fuerza… Y espero un día, que él te pueda dar una paliza… para que veas que el poder de nacimiento, no lo es todo…_

_Fin Flashback_

El recuerdo de ese día, lo hizo estar más furioso. Sí, él había tenido un hijo que había nacido enfermo… que murió el día siguiente de su nacimiento. No soportó… Pero había nacido con un buen poder, uno que no dudaba, pudo de ser gran ayuda para Vegeta. Pero no fue así… murió. Pero la descendencia de ese miserable seguía con vida. Y le estaba dando una paliza. Una que… No… No se lo iba a permitir.

Justo el momento en que estaba listo para lanzarse al ataque…

-¡Tranquilízate Nappa! – el grito de Vegeta lo hizo volver a un estado más tranquilo de su propia mente. La ira lo estaba cegando. - ¡Está jugando mentalmente contigo! ¡Mantén la calma!

-… Sí. Es verdad.. Tienes razón. – Si bien agradeció el consejo de Vegeta, este último no estaba nada feliz con el desempeño de Nappa. Siente que pronto será su turno.

Goku vio ello con algo de seriedad. Se había calmado, eso equivale a que va a estar más centrado. Sus ataques serán más difíciles de esquivar. Muy bien, verá como se desarrolla esto.

Y cuando sintió el Ki de Nappa crecer, supo que debía poner algo más de Ki en sus defensas. Alzó los puños al ver que Nappa le lanzó un golpe. Lo bloqueó apenas, para luego esquivar una patada de este dando un salto. Al mismo tiempo, Goku lanzó una patada a su enemigo para luego impulsarse con la otra pierna, usando el cuerpo del mastodonte este como punto de apoyo y de impulso.

Con eso, fue al aire y trató de tomar algo de distancia de este tipo. Sólo para ver cómo lo seguía. Ok, esto puede ser más complicado de lo que creyó. Muy bien…

Inmediatamente, se puso en guardia y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de puños a una gran velocidad en medio del aire. Cada golpe, era bloqueado, pero algunos si estaban cerca de darle a uno. Goku le lanzó un golpe, luego una patada, para hacer retroceder a Nappa. No quería gastar mucha energía, porque aún faltaba el otro. Y siente que ese será más difícil que con quién está peleando actualmente.

En un momento dado, esquivó un golpe de Nappa para luego tomar su brazo y aplicarle una llave para que se queje del dolor. Sirvió unos segundos, porque el Saiyajin agitó como pudo su brazo para hacer que Goku sea lanzado hacia otro lado. Pero el Saiyajin Terrestre tenía otros planes, lanzó una ráfaga de Ki en dirección contraria de dónde estaba Nappa, para usarlo como un pequeño impulso. Uno que lo hizo regresar casi de inmediato a dónde estaba su objetivo.

-¿¡Como…!? – El cabezazo de Goku a su persona, no le hicieron mucha gracia. Más al sentir otra patada, esta vez en el cuello. Sintió como el impacto lo entumecido y casi le hace perder la consciencia.

Goku lanzó otro golpe, esta vez en todo el abdomen de Nappa, haciendo que este comité sangre. Para luego tomarlo de un brazo y lanzarlo hacia otro lado.

Aún en medio del aire, Nappa no se rindió… Se recuperó. Cargó energía en todo su cuerpo y abrió la boca para lanzar de esta, una ráfaga muy poderosa de Ki. Siendo Goku el objetivo de este ataque. Pero…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

El Saiyajin criado en la tierra acumuló mucho más Ki, los mando a sus brazos, para acto seguido dar un golpe con un solo brazo hacia este, haciendo que la ráfaga de Ki sea mandada hacia otro lado. La explosión de energía a lo lejos, fue tal… que te podías dar del poder con que fue lanzado… y lo que pudo pasar si es que recibes algo así de golpe.

-Veo que estas mejorando. Eso está bien. Ese último ataque si fue algo peligroso.

-No es posible… Usé todo mi poder en ese ataque. Es imposible…. – Nappa no quería creer lo que sus ojos le hacían ver. Esta clase baja, era superior a él… tal como el padre de este, dijo que pasaría. No sólo ello, había estado más que jugando con él. - ¡Maldito!

-¿Por qué no te rindes? Se ve que no eres rival para mí.

-¿Rendirme…? ¡Jamás! ¡Soy un Saiyajin! ¡Nací en la élite! ¡Comande ejércitos de Saiyajines! ¡No puedo creer, que una clase baja como tú, me esté haciendo ver patético! ¡No lo puedo permitir!

-¿Y qué…? El poder no es siempre determinante. Es más… si nací siendo una clase baja entre los Saiyajin… ¿Qué te hace eso ahora? Porque es muy claro, que yo soy el más fuerte.

Las palabras de Goku hicieron que la sangre de Nappa hierva. Estuvo a segundos, de lanzar otro ataque, pero…

-¡Es suficiente Nappa! – la voz de Vegeta se oyó en todo el lugar. No sólo ello, también estaba más qué listo para la acción, se notaba por la relajación que tenía. - ¡Veo que, al ser incapaz de hacerte cargo de un guerrero de clase baja, deberé ser yo quien le enseñé una lección a Kakarotto!

Nappa se quedó helado de la impresión. ¿El príncipe quería meterse en esta pelea? De ser así…

-Pero…

-¿Quieres desobedecerme Nappa? Baja en este instante, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya no hagas más el ridículo. – esas palabras, eran un ultimátum. O hace caso… o muere.

-Muy bien Vegeta. Será a tu modo. – Nappa pasó a ver a Goku, quién no entendía que estaba pasando con exactitud. – Pensar que el gran príncipe de los Saiyajin, se haría cargo de ti basura. Pero considéralo un honor. No todos los días, uno tiene la suerte de luchar con Vegeta. Quién fue considerado el mayor prodigio de nuestro planeta. No importo que hagas, no ganarás.

Goku se quedó viendo a Vegeta, quién estaba ahí, esperando… listo para actuar. Para demostrar de lo que un Saiyajin de verdad podía hacer. Admite que el poder de Vegeta, debe ser superior al de Nappa.

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba.. ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser este tipo para generar en Nappa, tal nivel de obediencia y miedo?

Lo que si no esperó, fue lo que estaba por venir…

-Pero mientras juega Vegeta contigo… ¡Yo lo haré con tu familia y ese terrícola!

-¿¡Qué!?

Reaccionó tarde. No iba a poder llegar al ver como Nappa caída en picada para atacar a Twilight, sus hijos y su mejor amigo. Fue tras él, pero este le llevaba ya unos segundos de ventaja. Si no hace algo… va a…

Ver cómo Nappa abría la boca, listo para atacar con una ráfaga de energía. No va a llegar… debe de…

-¡Kaio-Ken!

En ese instante, sintió su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y todo lo demás se vio aumentado. Gracias a ello, el aura tomó un tono de color rojizo carmesí…

El descenso de Goku fue más rápido que el ataque de Nappa, quién nada pudo hacer para evitar el ataque que recibió en su espalda. Este fue tal, que se oyó el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Sólo se vio, como Goku piso tierra, alzó la mano y atrapó el cuerpo quién había seguido su caída a tierra. Eso fue algo tan rápido y eficaz, que no había ningún sonido en el lugar. Goku no perdió el tiempo y lanzó a Nappa hacia donde estaba Vegeta, quién se mostraba muy sorprendido por lo que había visto, estaba sin habla. Sólo se quedó viendo a Goku con una mirada más que amenazante.

-Él ya no se moverá. Le he roto la espalda. – las palabras de Goku, ni eran de alguien que de jactaba de haber hecho algo así. No, sólo las de alguien que habla con la verdad. Una verdad, que Vegeta no podía negar.

Fue una fracción de segundo. Pero lo pudo ver todo. De algún modo, la velocidad de Kakarotto, así como su fuerza se vieron aumentadas. Fue fugaz… pero él lo captó. En medio del vuelo, hizo movimientos rápidos, que ayudaron en su descenso, aumentando lo que sería el impacto final. El que rompió la espalda de Nappa. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Goku por su lado, no puede creer que se viera forzado a usar el Kaio-Ken tan rápido. Pensaba guardarlo para la pelea con Vegeta. Pero la prioridad eran su familia y su amigo. No hubo tanto que pensar.

-Gracias querido. – Pasó a ver Twilight, quién no ocultaba el susto de muerte que debió de sufrir tras lo último. Es más, hasta abrazó a sus hijos para evitar que les pase algo.

Asintió sin mucho que decir. Porque no estaba seguro de confiar en sus palabras o en su voz. Admite que se llevó un susto. Por eso es que… debe estar más alerta. Si ellos siguen aquí, no se va a poder concentrar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste papá? – la pregunta de Gine lo hizo pasar a verla, parecía muy interesada en eso último que hizo.

-Es una de las técnicas que me enseñó Kaio-sama. Es el Kaio-Ken.

-¿Kaio-Ken? ¿Y qué hace? – Sonrió al interés de Gohan, parece que deberá dar una explicación rápida.

-Es una técnica que me permite aumentar mi poder, velocidad y resistencia por unos instantes. Es algo muy útil… claro, si es que tengo mi poder bajo control.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no la usas todo el tiempo?

-Porque eso lo lastimara Krillin. – Twilight fue la que respondió. – Según tengo entendido, esa técnica usa Ki para aumentar todos los factores. Pero, es algo que fuerza al cuerpo. Usarlo de modo constante, sólo lo lastimara. En el peor de los casos, lo matará. ¿No es así?

Goku se mostró sorprendido ante la explicación de su esposa, lo dijo tan claro que él no supo que más agregar. Parece que en verdad aprendió mucho el año que estuvo fuera. Y no negará que eso la hace más atractiva.

-Es verdad… Si pierdo control de mi propio poder… puedo morir. Kaio-sama fue muy estricto en sus órdenes. – Claro, no iba a decir que estaba dispuesto a ir más allá, si era necesario.

Pero, centraron su atención en Vegeta, quién miraba a Nappa con suma decepción. Sí, no va a negar que, en parte, subestimo el poder de Kakarotto. Pero también, es culpa de este idiota, quién creía que era superior en todo momento, cuando la evidencia era más que clara. Lo único que tenía ahora, era un peso muerto a sus pies. No se puede mover. La rotura de columna es algo que no se tratará tan fácilmente… y no está dispuesto a llevar un peso muerto… no ahora.

-Vegeta… ayúdame… - Ver como Nappa le extendía la mano, para de seguro ayudarlo… sólo hizo que sepa que… esto será muy fácil. Tomó la mano de Nappa… - Gracias Vegeta…

-… No me las des. – Vegeta sonrió al decir ello y con un solo movimiento de su brazo, lanzó a Nappa hacia el aire. Quién no entendía que estaba pasando, su grito de desesperación y miedo, sólo fueron música para los oídos del Príncipe. - ¡No me sirve de nada, un Saiyajin parapléjico!

-¡Vegeta! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?

Goku y los demás, veían con incredulidad la escena que se estaba por llevar. El Saiyajin terrestre supo que esto era malo… Ordenó a todos a tomar vuelo y alejarse lo más que podían para evitar que…

-¡Muere! – Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia el confundido y asustado Nappa, quién sólo recibió de lleno la energía.

Su cuerpo entero se contrajo por el ataque, además de que dio un grito de dolor mientras sentía que la muerte lo aclamaba. Morir a manos del último miembro de la Familia Real, a la cual le dio toda su juventud… Vaya ironías del destino. Y más la era, que Vegeta no mostraba ningún remordimiento al matarlo. Al final… sólo era una herramienta más…

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que su cuerpo fuera destruido en su totalidad. La explosión se hizo presente, todo el lugar tembló.

Cuando todo se calmó, Vegeta rio… Al menos, ya se había desecho de esa molestia. Es más, la idea de tener que compartir un deseo con ese zopenco que tenía de compañero, no le agradaba nada. Ya estaba viejo y sus actitudes ya lo estaban fastidiando. Esto era perfecto…

Alzó la vista, para ver que Kakarotto y esas sabandijas habían logrado salvarse de la explosión. Muy bien…

En el aire, Krillin no pudo creer lo que presenció…

-Mato a su propio aliado. Es un monstruo…

-Si… que acto tan cruel. – Twilight tenía a su hija en brazos, mientras que su esposo tenía a su hijo. - ¿Estás bien Gine?

-S-Si…

La niña se puso a volar, para luego ver a su padre, quién aún tenía a Gohan en brazos. Notaba que estaba serio… como analizando lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Papá? – la voz de Gohan, sacó a Goku de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si hijo… lo estoy. – Goku soltó a su hijo, quién empezó a flotar a su lado. – Es fuerte…

Vegeta miraba a quién, como él, era el único Saiyajin puro que existía en este mundo. Parece que ya desea que inicie el combate.

-Vayan a Kame House. Reúnanse con los demás.

-¿Qué…?

-Si se quedan… no podré concentrarme.

Twilight trató de refutar eso. Pero no pudo. Era verdad… ahora mismo eran un obstáculo. Y pensar que se preparó un año para esto… y al final debía de irse de ahí…

-Tienes razón Goku… sólo tú puedes hacer algo contra ese sujeto. – Krillin sabía que su amigo, en parte también quería de disfrutar este reto.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda…

-Una cosa más… ¿Pueden cambiar el lugar de la batalla? Para que los cuerpos de nuestros amigos no sean destruidos.

Las palabras de Krillin lo sorprendieron… Sí, entiende que al final, deben de sepultar a sus amigos… Ya que ya no había manera de que ellos…

-Si queremos traerlos a la vida, deben de estar ilesos.

-¿Qué…? – Goku no entendió a que se refería, pero a su vez… - Krillin…

-Luego te explico. Lo que importa ahora, es que ganes. – el monje le alzó la mano a su amigo. – No mueras Goku.

-Je… claro. – Tomó la mano de su amigo, su hermano en todo menos sangre. Juraba que iba a ganar.

-Papá… - Gohan se aferró a la pierna de su padre, quién sonrió por el gesto. El niño sintió la mano de su progenitor sobre su cabeza.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, te llevaré a ti y tu hermana a pescar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Papi… - Gine abrazó a su padre, quién devolvió el gesto. Sentía a su hija temblar, de seguro asustada de que algo le pase.

-Gine. Apoya a tu hermano para que lleven a su mamá con el resto. ¿Ok? – la niña asintió a las palabras de su padre, quién pasó a ver a… - Twilight…

-… Siempre supe… que sería así. El día en que nos casamos. Qué la paz sería un privilegio en nuestras vidas. La batalla es donde perteneces… y no puedo cambiar eso. Por más que quiera… - la mujer de acercó a su esposo con una sonrisa. – Sólo puedo desearte suerte y pedir que vuelvas… con nosotros… tus hijos… conmigo… es lo único que te pido.

-Si… así lo haré.

Los hijos de la pareja y Krillin veían la escena con curiosidad. Casi parecía que esos dos sólo sentían que estaban ellos. Era algo raro de ver… más cuándo Twilight beso a su esposo en sus labios. Algo que sorprendió a Krillin, puso curioso a Gohan y a Gine…

-Eeeeww. – Ver a sus padres así, le dio cosa.

Pero el tiempo apremia. La mujer se separó de su esposo lentamente, para luego volar en dirección de Kame House. Siendo rápidamente seguida por Krillin y los niños, quienes sabían que para ella esto debía de ser muy difícil.

Goku por su lado… Siempre le dolía ver a Twilight tan triste. A ella siempre le quedaba más una sonrisa… Sus ojos brillaban cuando era así. Claro, también cuando está molesta. Aún así…

-¿Ya acabaste de despedirte de tu familia? – Vegeta estaba en el aire, al nivel de él. Esperando.

-… Sí. Es más, sólo quería asegurarme de que estarán bien.

-Je. Un Saiyajin con un instinto familiar… se ve que eres una sabandija.

-En eso te equivocas… Y te lo mostraré. – Goku pasó a ver a su oponente. – Cambiemos de lugar, para que no molestemos a nadie.

-Me parece bien. Igual… morirás.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

Ambos Saiyajines expulsaron sus auras para salir del valle conocido como Paprika, donde se llevó acabo el primer round por el destino de la Tierra. Donde 4 guerreros, perdieron la vida por defenderla.

* * *

En Kame House, todos los que estaban ahí, miraban la esfera de cristal con interés. Habían visto de primera mano, el poder de Goku. Donde se mostró la superioridad de este en batalla. Donde se pudo ver, que su entrenamiento no había sido en vano. Es más… se pudo ver que aún tenía varios trucos bajo la manga. Eso sí, lo que no esperó nadie, fue ver a ese Saiyajin, acabar con el otro tipo… lo mató a sangre fría, sólo porque ya no le servía.

-Que ser tan cruel… - Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese sujeto, al final… murió de un modo cruel…

-Eso demuestra la clase de enemigos que han estado enfrentando. – Roshi veía la imagen de su discípulo, quién guiaba al Saiyajin a otro lugar. – Esperemos que Goku pueda ganar.

-¡Vamos viejo, se ve que Goku puede con lo que sea! ¡Rayos, Twilight tuvo suerte de hacerse con él como esposo! – Rainbow notó que todos se le quedaron viendo. - ¿qué…? Es la verdad…

Velvet negó con la cabeza, sabía que la razón del comentario era más por algo simple y banal, por lo que le quitó importancia. Pero ver que la mayoría de féminas aquí guardaba silencio…

_-Mi hija tiene suerte de haber actuado cuando pudo… y que Goku es muy torpe. _– pensar que su nuero tenía ese don…

-En fin… ¿Cree que pueda ganar maestro Roshi?

-No estoy seguro Applejack. Goku es un genio en combate, pero este Saiyajin parece ser de la élite de su raza. Debemos de ver que está por pasar. Y rogar que Goku logre ganar.

-Bueno… Sería malo que los preparativos para la fiesta de salvación del mundo, no puedan completarse… ¿Qué…? – Pinkie vio que todos la miraban con incredulidad. - ¡Hey! ¡quiero tener un ambiente positivo!

-Claro… - Rarity sólo negó con la cabeza, para luego volver a centrarse a ver la esfera de cristal. Viendo cómo Goku se dirigía a la batalla final… pero un pequeño pensamiento traicionero vino a ella… -_ Twilight tiene suerte… _\- Negó con la cabeza lo que estaba pensando, a fin de cuentas… es algo absurdo.

* * *

En medio de su regreso a Kame House, Twilight, sus hijos y Krillin, pensaban en como dar las noticias de que…

-Bulma y Puar estarán destrozados. Lo de Yamcha…

-Fue más un error de él Krillin… no te angusties. – Twilight trató de calmar a su amigo. – Hicimos lo que pudimos.

-Si hubiéramos sido más rápidos… el Señor Piccolo no hubiera…

-No es su culpa Gine… cualquiera se hubiera quedado helado en esa situación. – Krillin trató de calmar a la niña, quién bajó la cabeza. – Él hizo lo hizo, porque los apreció.

-Aun así… nos entrenó para poder pelear. No debimos…

-Gohan… Hijo… tienen 5 años. Es natural tener miedo. Yo con 24 estaba aterrada. Es más… no duden que él estuvo orgulloso de su desempeño… porque yo lo estoy. – Ambos hermanos sonrieron a las palabras de su madre, quién… - Pero al volver a casa, se pondrán a estudiar el año que perdieron.

-¡Aaaaawwww!

-Y también, celebraremos su cumpleaños.

-¡Yay! ¡Ya quiero ver a mis tías de nuevo!

-Ojalá Flurry no esté molesta por no haberla visitado.

-Estoy segura que estaba feliz de haberse desecho de mí.

Twilight negó con la cabeza a las palabras de sus hijos. Se notaba que aún era niños. Y eso la alegra. Era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Oh. Y no te preocupes Krillin. Estas invitado a la fiesta. De seguro mis amigas te pueden presentar una amiga… o puedes intentarlo con una de ellas.

-… Nunca debí decirte mi sueño Twilight.

La chica soltó una carcajada al ver la cara del monje, quién se cruzó de brazos en medio del vuelo. Mientras que los mellizos no entendían de que hablaban.

Pero… La mujer miraba de reojo hacia atrás. El lugar donde, hasta hace poco, había luchado para sobrevivir... Estaba orgullosa de lo que logró este año. Pero… no podía evitar estar preocupada por la seguridad de su esposo. Sólo esperaba, que él salga bien de esto.


	18. Goku Vs Vegeta

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Una de las mejores batallas de todo Dragon Ball.**

**Con los reviews:**

**CarlosDNQ 96: No hay mucho que esperar, aquí está el cap.**

**Las piedras: Que bueno.**

**FanReader:****It's good that you like history. It's good to see that other people of other languages like it.**

**Malistrix: Sin duda, esta será de las mejores. Y sí, Twilight es considerada atractiva por Goku, más porque aprendió a ver de ese modo a quien es su esposa. Y no me pongas la lampara en la cara, sabes que me gusta sacar cosas interesantes.**

**Black Z86: Si, es nostalgico ver todo esto. Lo de la pareja de Krillin, habrá que ver como la hago. A18 es un personaje que me agrada, por lo que debo de ver.**

**YamiHyuga22: Quien sabe... Tal vez hayan más hijos. Y lo de Krillin, habrá que ver con quien le pongo... sigo pensando en ello.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 18: Goku Vs Vegeta**

Volar a esta velocidad era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a volar sobre su fiel nube para surcar los cielos. Más porque le gustaba la sensación de ver todo con calma. A fin de cuentas, su vida no tenía prisas. Siempre siguió lo que pensó era lo mejor. Claro, ya aprendió que eso puede ser malo. Cometió errores, muchos… pero su esposa estuvo ahí para hacerle ver las cosas con un poco de sentido común.

Volteó la vista, para notar que Vegeta lo seguía de cerca. No parecía esforzarse en seguir su ritmo. Muy bien, eso hace que se emocione un poco.

Sí, puede sonar a locura esto. La emoción de luchar con un oponente fuerte y probar sus límites. Es algo que siempre lo ha guiado, al menos sus primeros años de vida. Cuando conoció a Twilight, aprendió a controlar algo del impulso… más cuando supo que la preocupó. Y eso no le gustaba… quería verla feliz. Por ello aprendió a ser más… paciente. Pero ahora, sabe que necesitará de toda esa pasión para pelear, si desea ganar.

Es consciente de que el poder de Vegeta supera el del otro. Lo vio. Lo hizo polvo en sólo segundos. Aún así… Vio la zona con atención. Muy bien. No hay nadie. Es perfecto. Por lo que lo mejor, sería bajar de una vez. Sino mal recuerda, Twilight le dijo que este lugar se llama el Yermo de Grizard. Aquí no pasaba nadie.

Descendió de golpe para poder pararse sobre una roca. Vegeta lo siguió y vio como éste se posó sobre otra. Sólo que varios metros encima de la altura de dónde él se hallaba. Muy bien… es el momento.

-Pensar que elegirías este sucio y abandonado descampado para que sea tu tumba, Kakarotto.

-Estas siendo muy prematuro en pensar que ya ganaste. Ese es un error muy grave. – Goku sabía que ese tipo lo subestimaba. Si. De seguro cree ser superior.

-Jajaja. No sabía que pensaras de ese modo. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? Cuando un Saiyajin nace, su poder es medido. El número que sale de ese examen, permite ver que clase de guerrero será. Los que nacen en la élite, son entrenados y preparados para las grandes conquistas. Los que nacen con un poder mediocre, los de clase baja, son mandados a planetas alejados y débiles como este. Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí.

… No era cierto. Sabe que no es así. El recuerdo de sus padres era claro. Mucho más ahora. Sabe que no fue mandado como un bebé de infiltración. Lo mandaron lejos para salvarlo. Y eso era algo que él agradecería siempre. Porque había conocido aquí, a gente que le importa. Había crecido como guerrero. Había aprendido tanto. Qué al final, haber nacido débil… fue una bendición para él. Y la sonrisa que tenía, sólo hizo que Vegeta alce una ceja.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Que en verdad me da risa lo simple que es tu pensamiento Vegeta. – Vio como el príncipe de su raza fruncía el ceño. – Sí. Quizás nací siendo débil. Pero he entrenado para llegar donde estoy. He demostrado que si te esfuerzas, puedes llegar muy lejos. Es más, hasta poder superar a alguien de la élite.

-Ja. No te tomé como un comediante.

-Es la verdad. Qué no me quieras creer, es otra cosa. Pero yo estoy feliz de lo que he vivido todos estos años. De haberme dado ese golpe en la cabeza… de haber conocido a mis amigos… de estar con mi esposa. Eso es algo que tú no sabes.

-Je. Familia. Qué concepto tan patético. Al final, sólo importa una cosa en el campo de batalla. Tú y la victoria. – Vegeta sabía que se estaban extendiendo demasiado en la charla. – Sólo diré una cosa… Me sorprende que hayas hallado una mujer digna de un Saiyajin en este planeta.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Twilight es especial… Y me alegro de tenerla a mi lado. A ella y mis hijos. Y por eso… - Goku puso una mirada más seria. – Si bien me gustará pelear contigo… te derrotare para que no les pase nada.

-Muy bien. ¡Te mostraré lo que un élite puede hacer!

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Esperando el momento preciso para poder lanzarse al ataque. Se quedaron varios segundos, que fueron eternos, para poder atacar. Goku analizaba la pose de Vegeta… era distinta a cualquiera que haya visto en un artista marcial. Se ve que no hay una base… pero intuye que, si tiene tanto poder, es porque esto le debe de servir.

El sol que iluminaba el lugar, se vio cubierto por una gran nube que pasaba por ahí. El lugar entero quedó en silencio, sólo el viento del lugar era lo que de oía. Es más, tal vez las caídas de algunas rocas, debido a la erosión de las piedras en este lugar. Aún así…

Cuando el sol volvió a hacerse presente sobre ambos, ninguno tardó en saltar hacia el otro dando un grito de batalla. En un segundo, ambos chocaron brazos con tal fuerza, que se escuchó el boom del choque. Ambos se quedaron en ese lugar unos segundos, tratando de mostrar su fuerza sobre el otro. Pero en eso, Goku sonrió para luego desaparecer de la vista de Vegeta.

Este se mostró sorprendido por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, se vio centrado en lo que se venía. Giró para bloquear un golpe de Goku, quién alzó la mano libre que tenía para lanzar una ráfaga de Ki. Una que pasó de cerca por el lado derecho de la cara del Saiyajin.

Vegeta gruñó molesto por eso, lata luego tomar el brazo de Goku, con el que dio el golpe inicial, para luego girar y lanzarlo hacia las rocas. Pero el Saiyajin terrestre no se amedrentó. Giró varias veces para luego usar la roca con la que iba a chocar, como su punto de apoyo.

El impulso fue tal, que Vegeta lanzó una patada hacia Goku, quién desapareció… era una imagen. Sólo para recibir una patada por parte del Saiyajin de clase baja en el estómago, pero no sé quedó ahí.

El príncipe, molesto, alzó un brazo y le dio a Goku un fuerte golpe en la cara, algo que lo mandó al suelo.

Ambos se recompusieron al ver que recién estaban empezando. Goku no puede creer que el golpe que le dio ni hizo nada. Aplicó toda la fuerza que puede dar, sin el Kaio-Ken. Este sujeto es fuerte… no se vio confundido por el Sanzoken.

Vegeta por su lado, debía de admitir que este insecto era mejor de lo que creyó en un inicio. Esa última técnica, de dejar una imagen para confundir al oponente… es algo que no había visto jamás. Debe ser algo que desarrollaron los terrícolas de este inmundo planeta. Bah. Deberá usar algo mejor para poder hacer que se ponga serio.

Goku se limpió la sangre de la boca, para luego volver a ir contra Vegeta, quién estaba listo, confiado. Pero lo que el Príncipe no esperó, fue que Goku diera un salto sobre él, para luego caer tras suyo. ¿Era una broma?

Pero Goku sólo estaba confirmando sus sospechas. Este tipo no sabe leer el Ki. El rastreador debía de cumplir esa función. Y ver que se mostró confundido por su acción, le ha dado una idea. Una que puede ayudarlo a sacar una ventaja.

-¡Deja de jugar, Kakarotto!

Vegeta le lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki. Estas de mostraban mortales. Si una le da, puede que no sea tan grave. Pero… al ser varias, puede que con una, las demás le den. Y eso no sería bueno.

Goku voló para tratar de esquivar los ataques enemigos. Incluso una de las rocas del lugar, como un escudo. Acto seguido, volvió a tratar de acercarse a Vegeta. Sólo para ver que este repitió el ataque, sólo que con más fuerza. Puede que sea malo tratar de acercarse sin un plan…

-¿¡Qué pasa Kakarotto!? ¿¡No puedes acercarte!?

-Tsk… Debo acercarme. Ya.

Goku cargó Ki en sus manos, para luego lanzar varias ráfagas de este hacia los ataques de Vegeta. Haciendo que las ráfagas impacten contra la otra de modo constante. La fuerza de choque era tal, que el humo que se creó por los impactos, se empezó a hacer más y más grande. Era perfecto. Goku sabía que esa pantalla de humo le puede servir. Sólo debe de…

En eso, Vegeta acumuló energía una vez. Lanzó una enorme esfera de Ki, la cual disipó lo que era el humo y fue hacia Goku. Pareció que el ataque le dio. Y Vegeta sonrió conforme. Sólo para notar que había algo raro… No había… señal de que caiga o de queja…

Afilo la mirada y notó algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta. A lo que le dio… era una roca. Una maldita roca, del tamaño de una persona. ¡El muy canalla se puso ahí apropósito para que sea un señuelo!

-¡Te tengo!

Vegeta volteó muy tarde, solo para verse con el golpe de Goku en todo el lado derecho de la cara. Es más, el poder del golpe había sido mucho mayor que el de los anteriores, indicativo de que Goku estaba usando el Kaio-Ken. Más por el destello rojo que envolvía su cuerpo.

Fue ese pequeño momento, lo que hizo que el Saiyajin terrestre tenga la oportunidad de atacar. Varios golpes y patadas fueron lanzadas hacia su oponente, con toda la fuerza y velocidad que podía dar en estos momentos. Y con un movimiento final, lanzó una patada para lanzarlo hacia una de las rocas que estaban en el lugar.

El impacto de Vegeta contra esas rocas, le dio a Goku el tiempo para volver a la normalidad y relajarse. Debe de guardar la energía para más usos… Pero al ver como Vegeta salía de la pila de rocas que él mismo generó, supo que el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, ya no iba a ir con juegos. Se le ve molesto…

-Maldito insecto… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme!?

El poder de Vegeta creció en ese momento, no duda que es el por el ataque de rabia que debe de tener en estos segundos. Ver como este concentró Ki en sus manos, para luego empezar a lanzar ráfagas de Ki que más parecían cuchillas, lo hizo tomar vuelo para esquivar todos los ataques de una manera más rápida, mientras que lanzaba ráfagas de Ki para poder darle a su oponente. Pero ver que no le estaba dando ninguna, supo que era mejor cambiar de plan… de estrategia. Y eso hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido de su cuerpo, Goku descendió para poder perderse entre las rocas, logrando esquivar los ataques, que ya eran ráfagas de ira ciega por parte de Vegeta. Tras esquivar una, que le pasó de cerca, salió de su escondite para luego lanzar lo que sería una ráfaga de Ki cargado a la cara de Vegeta, quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

Era su oportunidad, voló hacia este y volvió a activar el Kaio-Ken, para lanzar un golpe hacia Vegeta, pero lo que no esperó… fue ver como este detenía su golpe con una sola mano. No era posible…

-Admito que tienes… ideas interesantes, Kakarotto. – Vegeta hizo presión en el puño de Goku, haciendo que este se queje del dolor. - ¡Pero no basta para que me derrotes!

Con un golpe más que potente en el estómago, Vegeta le quitó a Goku todo el aire, para luego alzar su pierna y darle una potente patada que lo mando hacia el suelo. Y no feliz con eso, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, cargó Ki en sus manos para luego empezar una ráfaga constante de estos, que ahora parecían una lluvia de meteoros tele dirigidos, que iban hacia Goku.

Este, por su lado, aún algo mareado por lo último, vio algo preocupado lo que se le venía. Activo el Kaio-Ken para aumentar su velocidad de reacción. Eso le dio la capacidad de esquivar todos los golpes que Vegeta le lanzó en menos de 5 segundos. Y en medio de esa lluvia de energía, Goku lanzó otra ráfaga para tratar de detener el ataque de Vegeta. Pero no sirvió… Esta fue arrasada por el ataque de Vegeta.

No había otra. Debe de acercarse. Y con una acción rápida, voló hacia donde estaba Vegeta, esquivando todos los ataques enemigos, los que pudo. Más de una vez, uno le rozó. Pero estaba seguro de que lo podía lograr. Concentración.

Vegeta, por su lado, vio como ese insecto iba hacia él. De seguro para tratar de hacer que pierda de nuevo la compostura. ¿En verdad cree que algo así lo detendrá? Esta muy equivocado, si cree eso de verdad. Muy mal.

Dejó de realizar su ametrallador ataque, para luego ir contra Goku. Ambos impactaron en medio del aire. El choque solo hizo que ambos se queden ahí unos segundos, tratando de superar al otro. Pero no estaban llegando a un momento determinante. La verdad sea dicha, gracias al Kaio-ken, Goku podía igualar la fuerza de Vegeta. Con solo duplicar su fuerza, podía hacerlo. Pero había un problema… no puede alargar esto mucho rato, por más que quiera.

Goku esquivó un golpe de Vegeta, para luego lanzar uno él mismo. Eso hizo que el otro Saiyajin, esquive el golpe. Ambos dieron una patada, que choco con la del otro, para luego retroceder. Goku activó el Kaio-Ken, para hacer que dure un poco más. Esta vez, haciendo que la batalla se vuelva de varios golpes y velocidad en medio del aire con el príncipe Saiyajin.

La fuerza y velocidad de ambos estaba más que igualada, eso hizo que ambos se den varios golpes en sus cuerpos, por el mismo intento de querer derrotar al otro. Goku bloqueo un golpe, para luego tratar de dar uno él. Pero no logró nada. Vegeta tenía la ligera ventaja de que no debía forzar su cuerpo de modo constante para esta pelea. Su fuerza natural, mientras que Goku, estaba forzando su cuerpo a tener que estar en este estado.

Fue en uno de esos momentos, donde sintió un ligero fastidio, que recibió un golpe en la cara. Uno que lo mandó hacia abajo, su cuerpo chocó con lo que sería una de las rocas que se podían usar de plataforma para pelear, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie. Pero en eso, Vegeta fue hacia él.

Este dio una patada en picada al suelo, ya que Goku esquivó el ataque, pero logró destruir lo que sería el suelo, para luego lanzarle al Saiyajin terrestre una ráfaga de Ki. Este lograría esquivar la mayoría del daño, por los pelos, pero el ataque lograría dañar su lado derecho, destrozando el Gi en esa zona. La herida que se generó en esa zona, no era algo grave. Pero le dio hincapié, de ver que no estaba logrando nada.

Goku se alejó del tipo unos metros, para pisar otra roca, esta vez a unos metros por debajo de él. Vio la zona herida, luego a Vegeta. Si bien, le ha generado un daño, no es algo alarmante. No, lo había logrado gracias a que el Kaio-Ken logra igualar las cosas, pero él es quien estaba en desventaja. Su cuerpo no soportaba mucho el estado y si lo hacía, sentía un dolor a los minutos.

-¿Ahora ves la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas? – Vegeta debía de darle crédito, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Pero ahí yace la diferencia entra la élite y los que están debajo. – No hay manera en que puedas ganarme, Kakarotto.

-Rayos… Y yo que pensaba que estaba logrando igualar las cosas. – Y lo hacía, unos segundos. – Pero no basta. Por lo que veo, para ganar, necesito más poder. Mucho… Y el Kaio-Ken, no me lo dará. Al menos, no el normal.

Vio sus manos, sabiendo que las cosas no estaban a su favor. ¿Puede alargar esto con solo igualar la fuerza de su oponente? No. Sabe que su cuerpo, será lo primero en caer rendido debido al extremo que lo está llevando. Si, es algo que ya se dio cuenta.

Se limpió la sangre en la boca y sonrió. Era divertido… esta pelea. La sensación de luchar contra alguien así de fuerte, era algo que siempre lo emocionaba. Aún a pesar de la situación, él era capaz de ver que… en verdad estaba sintiendo la adrenalina del combate. Por lo que, no duda que esto se puede alargar. Y no estaba para eso, hoy no.

-Lo voy a admitir Vegeta. Eres un oponente de temer. Nunca me había enfrentado a alguien como tú. Y es emocionante. – Vegeta sonrió al ver que esta basura entiende su lugar. – Pero… - Goku tomó lo que quedaba de su Gi y lo rompió, dejando su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. – Aún me queda un truco más. Y serás el primero en sentir de lo que es capaz.

-¿Qué…?

-Dime Vegeta…. ¿Hay límites para nosotros? Dices que un ser débil lo será siempre. Pues déjame decirte una cosa… - Goku empezó a acumular poder en su cuerpo. – Crees eso, porque nunca has llegado a un muro tan alto, que has tenido que hacer de todo para pasar de este. Y te lo agradezco… tú eres ahora un muro que deseo superar… cueste lo que me cueste.

Goku empezó a sentir como su masa muscular empezó a crecer más y más, hasta el punto que sus propios huesos se empezaron a lastimar por la presión. Sintió su Ki empezar a arder, por lo que sabe que está más allá del punto que es su límite. Si, debe de ir más allá. Debe de hacerlo… si desea ganar.

-¡Cuerpo, resiste el poder del Triple Kaio-Ken!

* * *

En su planeta, Kaio-sama, quien veía la batalla, no pudo creer lo que oyó. Goku tenía altamente prohibido, ir más allá de un Kaio-Ken. Pero… ver como la batalla solo se alargaría mucho, si es que seguía como iba… No era lo recomendable…

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Goku…

* * *

En Kame House, todos veían lo que era la batalla entre Goku y el Saiyajin. No podían negar que era intensa. Más al ver que en verdad, la fuerza de ambos parecía ser la misma, pero solo por segundos. Y no entendían el porque…

-Goku debe de saber que forzar su cuerpo con esa técnica, lo terminará matando. – Roshi veía la expresión de su alumno. – Una batalla larga, no es buena.

-Es cierto… - Bulma tenía en su rostro, el rastreador. –Por segundos, el poder de ambos es 18000. Pero luego, el de Goku baja a 9000. Debe ser por esa técnica.

-Cielos, se ve que Goku es quien… ¡Oh no! – Fluttershy vio como Goku esquivó esa ráfaga de Ki por los pelos, pero que logró herirlo un poco. – Oh Dios mío…

-Que cerca. Hasta a mí me dará algo. – Pinkie sentía que debía medir su ritmo cardiaco. – Oigan, ¿Qué está haciendo Goku ahora?

Todos oyeron el discurso que su amigo estaba dando, como los límites pueden ser rotos. Es más, vieron como se deshizo de su Gi porque de nada servía tenerlo ahora.

-… Twilight suertuda.

-¿En serio Rarity? ¿¡En serio!?

La modista se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Applejack. ¿Acaso estaba mal admirar el buen físico de un hombre? Es más, siente que puede hacer tanto con este… Ugh, su imaginación le está dando miedo.

Pero en eso, se vio como de repente, la masa muscular de Goku empezó a crecer, de un modo nada sano. Es más, se veía que él mismo estaba sufriendo. No entendían que pasaba, solo que grito triple algo. Hasta que…

-¿¡Que es esto!?

-¿¡Que pasa!? – Rainbow noto como Bulma veía las nuevas lecturas del poder de Goku…

-¡El poder de Goku sigue creciendo! ¡Y lo hace a un ritmo más que alarmante! – Bulma empezó a sudar al ver que… - 18000… 19000… 20000… 21000… - en eso, el rastreador llegó al límite de su marca, por lo que explotó. – No puede ser…

-El rastreador no pudo seguir con lo que fue el rápido crecimiento en el poder de Goku. – El Maestro Roshi veía como su alumno, estaba listo para el todo o nada. – Espero que todo salga bien. Goku debe estar desesperado para querer acabar el combate así de rápido. Y no lo culpo, es algo que puede darse porque… el poder de su enemigo, es superior al suyo.

Velvet no sabía que pensar. Su nuero, era muchas cosas… Si, no era el esposo ideal que ella esperaba para su hija. Pero había visto en estas peleas, que lo que hacía, lo hacía bien. Peleaba con pasión, con fuerza… una fuerza salvaje. Pero a su vez, había determinación. Ella creía que estas batallas serían más simples… Pero pensar que su hija y nietos están metidos en esto… No sabe que creer. Pero al ver como Goku ahora parecía sufrir por lo que estaba haciendo, la hacía verlo de otro modo. Veía… el porque Twilight lo amaba tanto. Esa fuerza, a pesar de ser amable, no es algo que halles muy a menudo.

* * *

En el vuelo de vuelta a Kame House, Twilight, Gohan y Gine se detuvieron al sentir de la nada, un incremento de poder alarmante. Uno que era…

-Es papá. – Gine fue la primera en reaccionar. – Mamá, el Ki de papá creció de la nada.

-Lo sé hija… Lo sé… No entiendo.

-Debe ser que Goku debe querer acabar ya con el combate. – Krillin, aun en medio del viaje, sentía como su amigo lograba equiparar las cosas por segundos, pero como volvía a perder terreno.

Gohan por su lado, se quedó viendo el lugar donde su papá estaba. No pudo evitar sentir que… debía de volver. Que debía estar ahí para ayudarlo. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer…?

-¿Gohan?

-Estoy bien mamá… Hay… Hay que seguir…

Twilight vio como su hijo volvía a emplear vuelo, solo para pasar a ver el lugar donde su esposo… Estaba preocupada… Dios. ¿Qué puede hacer…?

* * *

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Goku sintió como su propio calor corporal estaba evaporando su sudor. Como los músculos de su espalda, crecían para poder ir a la par, de lo que sería la fuerza que necesita para dar golpes a su oponente. Pero… Sintió su Ki empezar a ser pesado para él. Había sentido un dolor así en su vida, cuando bebió el Agua Ultra Divina cuando tenía 15… Claro, ahí era sobrevivir o morir. Pero este caso, no era tan diferente. Era tanto el dolor que sentía, que jura que puede sentir que algo más desea salir. Algo más poderoso. Pero era como si su propio cuerpo se negara a dejar que la energía salga. Como diciendo, que no estaba listo para el poder, por lo que se conforme con lo que tiene ahora. Tampoco es que se pueda quejar ahora… Goku estaba ya listo para lo que debe de hacer… y si muere, lo hará tras acabar con este sujeto.

Tanta era la energía que estaba generando, que el viento se hizo fuerte. Tanto, que Vegeta se tuvo que tapar la cara. Incrédulo de lo que veía… ¿Cómo una basura como Kakarotto podía generar tanto poder? Veía como este lo veía, como en medio de toda esa energía y el calor que irradiaba, los ojos de esa clase baja, se tornaron rojos. Señal de que estaba en contacto con su instinto Saiyajin a un nivel mayor, que él mismo. ¡No, no era posible! ¡Él es el príncipe, un guerrero de élite! ¡Esta basura no puede ser más fuerte que él!

Y eso no era posible… ni él había logrado tal hazaña. Quiso decir algo, gritar de la incredulidad. Hasta que vio como Goku se encorvaba, solo para ver que los músculos de este se hicieron aún más grandes. Y eso lo dejó más que frío. Ya que Kakarotto, dio un grito más antes de lanzarse a la batalla… un grito que le sonó más como el rugido de un Oozaru.

-¡TRIPLE KAIO-KEN! – tras decir ello, Goku se lanzó hacia su enemigo tras hacer que su Ki, destruya la base donde Vegeta estaba, listo para darle un buen golpe.

En medio del aire, Goku le dio a Vegeta tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mandó hacia un lado con velocidad y fuerza. No conforme con eso, activó su aura para impulsarse de nuevo hacia su enemigo, esta vez yendo por debajo de él. Le dio una patada que lo mandó hacia el cielo, por lo que le tocaba esta vez ir por arriba.

En el momento que se quiso impulsar, sintió un dolor horrible en la pierna y el brazo que uso para dar los últimos golpes. No esperó que fuera tan rápido el efecto del sobre esfuerzo del Triple Kaio-Ken… No… No debe de amedrentarse por el dolor. ¡Debe seguir!

Con un impulso más, Goku voló con velocidad sobre Vegeta, quien logró recuperarse del último golpe, para voltear, ver a su enemigo. Y lanzar su ataque de energía hacia Goku, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esto lo amedrante. Dio una patada en medio del aire para impulsarse hacia otro lado, esquivando el ataque, para luego dar otra patada y en medio de su vuelo, girar para darle una patada a Vegeta en toda la cara.

Desde un punto de vista de una persona normal, sería como ver un destello rojizo hacer maniobras en curvas. Pero no era sencillo, Goku sentía lo que era el dolor de atacar. En su vida, pensó que esto le podría pasar. Pero…

No conforme con lo que le hizo hasta hace poco, Goku cargó Ki en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia Vegeta, quien iba en picada. El impacto del ataque, bastó para hacer que el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, caiga contra las rocas, haciendo que varias de las que estaban alzadas como edificios, se vengan abajo.

Ver eso, le hizo sentir a Goku, que al fin estaba logrando un avance. Hasta que vio como Vegeta salía de los escombros, tras expulsar su Ki. Este se mostraba furioso y muy mortificado de que esto le esté pasando.

-Vaya… Aun puede seguir. – Ignorando el dolor, sentía que esto sería más divertido de lo que pensó.

Pero por su lado, Vegeta no veía esto con mucha alegría. No… Él, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo… estaba siendo apaleado por esa basura… Ese guerrero de clase baja… No… ¡No lo iba a permitir!

Dando un grito de rabia, Vegeta envolvió su cuerpo en pura energía, una que Goku sentía, no era cosa para tomar a la ligera. Muy bien…

Vegeta voló donde Goku, listo para darle un golpe. La velocidad con que este fue, sería suficiente para dejar a uno sin sentido de la orientación, pero Goku lo había visto todo. Alzó la mano y bloqueó el golpe. Vegeta sintió que le había dado a acero puro. El Saiyajin terrestre apretó la mano de su oponente, generando un dolor horrible en este. Pero no le duró mucho ese dolor, ya que Goku le dio un golpe en la cara. Uno que lo hizo sentir que le movió el cerebro. Y no feliz con eso, Goku le dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, para luego acabar con una patada estilo hacha, que mandó a Vegeta hacia el suelo.

Goku, no estaba conforme con eso, bajó con velocidad para poder seguir con su ataque. Pero Vegeta se recompuso en el aire y cayó de pie sobre el suelo, generando un cráter por el mismo impacto. Este tenía las venas hinchadas de la rabia, solo para lanzar varias ráfagas de energía hacia Goku, quien se preparó para lo que se venía.

-¡Ya me harte de jugar contigo! ¡Kakarotto!

Goku vio como las ráfagas iban hacia él. Con agilidad, astucia y mucho instinto, logró esquivar todas las ráfagas que iban hacia él. En una de esos movimientos, se dio un impulso hacia abajo con una ráfaga de Ki de sus manos. Para luego cambiar la dirección de su descenso con otra para ir hacia la derecha de Vegeta, dar varios giros para poder caer de pie en el suelo. Darse un impulso final y lograr estar cerca de Vegeta. El golpe que le dio en el estómago, fue con tal fuerza, que alzó al príncipe del suelo casi un metro. No sólo ello, hizo que saliva y sangre salgan de la boca de este.

Vegeta sintió que algo quería salir de su boca. Pulmones y estómago. Ese golpe… Se tomó la zona herida y retrocedió un poco, tratando de entender que estaba pasando… No podía ser… una basura como Kakarotto estaba superando su fuerza. No era posible… Alzó la vista, para notar que el miserable ese, estaba en su lugar… respirando con dificultad. Dio un salto más, para poder estar a una distancia segura.

-Es increíble… Aún con el Triple Kaio-Ken… No cae. – En eso, Goku sintió como los músculos de su hombro derecho se pusieron duros. El dolor fue tal… que en verdad casi se lanza al suelo por este. – Rayos… Debo acabar esto… antes de que sea yo el que caiga y por el dolor que yo mismo me genero… Pensar que sería tanto el dolor…

Vegeta, por su lado, trataba de creer que esto era un sueño. Uno muy malo… No era posible que él, el príncipe, sea derrotado por esta basura de clase baja. Nunca nadie le había hecho tanto daño. ¡Nadie! Se limpió la boca, solo para ver con horror, en su guante… sangre…

-_¡Mi sangre! ¡Mi sangre real está siendo derramada! ¡Y todo por pelear con esta sabandija! – _en su vida había estado tan furioso. ¡Él era el Saiyajin más fuerte del Universo! ¡Y este insecto se ha atrevido a herirlo! ¡No va a dejar que esto quede sin castigo! - ¡No! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No te voy a perdonar esto, basura! - Goku vio con curiosa, el porque Vegeta estaba tan molesto. ¿Acaso nunca había sido herido en combate? Parece que le dio donde más le duele, el orgullo. - ¡Ya me harté de este miserable planeta!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Haré que desaparezcas junto con la Tierra!

-¿¡Que acaba de decir!?

Goku vio como Vegeta solo tomaba vuelo y se posaba a varios metros encima de él. Es más, estaba envuelto en una energía púrpura. Esta era tan concentrada, que no debías de ser un experto para saber que la cantidad de energía que estaba acumulando, bastaría para acabar con la Tierra si eso le da.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ha perdido la cabeza! ¡Debo de evitarlo! – Goku sabía que debe salvar la Tierra, al diablo si esto lo deja fuera de combate. Supo que tenía poco tiempo, al ver como Vegeta ponía sus manos en posición, para poder lanzar su ataque. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Es un Triple Kaio-Ken con un Súper Kame Hame Ha!

Alzó sus manos al mismo tiempo que activó su técnica de repotenciación, para luego ponerse en posición, empezó a concentrar Ki en sus manos. Era el todo o nada…

Vegeta por su lado, veía eso como un intento fútil e inútil. Nada los puede salvar. Nada. Su técnica es infalible.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Será un esfuerzo inútil Kakarotto!

-Kaaa… Meee…

-¡Quedarán hechos polvo estelar! ¡Tú y este miserable planeta!

-Haaa… Meee…

-¡Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Muere con mi Galick Ho!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos oponentes lanzaron sus ataques de energía con fuerza. El destello azul salió disparado al cielo, mientras que el morado lo hizo hacia el suelo. El tamaño de ambos era tal, que era casi 4 veces mayor que el de sus respectivos guerreros. En menos de un segundo, ambos chocaron en medio del aire y lo que se creó, fue lo que uno creería, es una escena digna de un apocalipsis.

La Tierra tembló, el cielo relampagueo. El viento era tan fuerte, que parecía que podría levantar una montaña. Pero ninguno puede negar, que eran los dos titanes que generaban ambos ataques, quienes se llevaban todo el crédito.

Vegeta por su lado, no creía lo que veía. Ese ataque no sólo se parece a su Galick Ho, sino que es igual de poderoso. Su ataque era capaz de destruir un planeta… ¡No era posible! ¡Se niega a creer que esa basura lo iguala en poder! ¡No es verdad!

Goku, en su mente, sabía que esta era una batalla de poder puro. La técnica con el mayor poder, será la que gane. Sabe que, si se desconcentra un segundo, su Kame Hame Ha será superado. La Tierra depende de él ahora. ¡No puede perder!

Ambas técnicas seguían en su poderoso choque, ninguna cediendo terreno. Pero había un problema. Goku ya estaba sintiendo el dolor en sus extremidades por el uso del Triple Kaio-Ken. A este paso va a…

En eso, sintió como Vegeta ponía más fuerza en su ataque. Esta empezó a superar poco a poco su Kame Hame Ha. Eso no era bueno… debe de… Debe…. ¡Tiene que ir con todo!

-¡CUADRUPLE KAIO-KEN!

Volvió a sentir como su cuerpo entero se retorcía del dolor, pero esta vez, el poder que sintió hizo que sea posible que el Kame Hame Ha supere el ataque enemigo. Algo que Vegeta no podía creer… Su ataque… superado… No… No era…

-¡No es posible! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Solo se pudo ver como el Kame Hame Ha se llevaba al príncipe hacia el suelo, tras devorarlo con su energía. Goku al ver ello, se pudo relajar… Puso una rodilla en el suelo, tras poder respirar como era debido de nuevo… No logrando creer que en verdad lo había logrado…

-Jajaja… Lo logré… Solo espero que esto me ayude un poco. Debo estar listo para lo que sea, dudo que eso lo matara…

* * *

En Kame House, los que vieron todo lo que sucedió… no les sorprende de ver como Rarity se desmayó en los brazos de Applejack, quien rodó los ojos y la dejó caer al suelo.

No van a negar que, si bien Goku parecía tener la ventaja cuando uso su técnica, es que sintieron que la victoria del Saiyajin terrestre estaba segura. Pero al ver que el invasor parecía estar harto de todo esto, es que optó querer acabar esta batalla… destruyendo la Tierra.

Cuando oyeron eso, más de uno entro en pánico. Hasta Uranai Baba casi se desmaya al oír eso. Pero cuando vieron que Goku se propuso a defenderse con un Kame Hame Ha, es que sabían que en estos momentos, él era la última esperanza de la Tierra.

Y vaya que fueron segundos de extrema tensión. Pero al ver que Goku ganó terreno para luego mandar a ese Saiyajin lejos, fue un buen motivo de celebración.

-¡Lo logró! ¡En verdad lo logró! – Pinkie dio un salto pequeño de alegría, para luego abrazar a Oolong y Puar.

-Gracias al cielo… creí que no lo lograría. – Fluttershy noto como Rainbow se quedó viendo la bola de cristal. - ¿Rainbow?

La chica no le hizo caso, solo veía como el esposo de su amiga, se arrodillaba, de seguro por el cansancio y dolor que debe de sentir. No pudo evitar pensar que… Twilight tenía suerte. Sí, él no era el esposo convencional… Pero luchar de ese modo y mostrar que a pesar de todo es alguien bueno, es algo que uno no puede negar, es atractivo. Al menos para ella.

-¿Creen que Goku haya ganado?

-Lo dudo Bulma. – El Maestro Roshi sabía que su discípulo aun estaba en guardia, sabía que la batalla no estaba acabada. – Pero me preocupa el estado de Goku, ha usado todo lo que tenía para evitar que la Tierra sea destruida.

-¿Qué cree que Goku pueda hacer maestro Roshi?

-No lo sé Velvet. Pero solo podemos rezar y esperar que Goku, logre hallar un modo de acabar este combate.

Era verdad, solo podían esperar y ver. Goku no los había decepcionado hasta ahora… Puede hacerlo… Puede ganar. No era la primera vez que salía de una mala situación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cielo… Vegeta había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de ese miserable de Kakarotto. Pero su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, en un estado lamentable. Y lo peor de todo era que…

-¡No! ¡Me niego a creer que Kakarotto sea más fuerte que yo! ¡Es imposible! – Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo se resentía del dolor. - ¡Maldito! ¡Haré que pague por esta humillación! –Sonrió al planear su próximo movimiento, el cual era… - Que bueno que programe la llegada a este planeta un día donde la Luna Llena sea visible. Ahora… Ya debería de salir por estas horas.

Vegeta empezó a volar en busca de la Luna, solo para darse cuenta, tras casi 30 minutos, que no estaba… ¡La maldita Luna no estaba por ningún lado!

-¿¡Donde está!? ¡La Luna no puede haber desaparecido! A menos…. – Vegeta en eso recordó que el imbécil de Raditz le dijo a ese miserable de Kakarotto y al Namekuseijin, que la Luna saca sus verdaderos poderes. Ese imbécil… - Ugh… Que bueno que está muerto, porque en verdad su ineptitud, no conocía de límites. Al decirle eso a esas sabandijas, nos quitó una ventaja. Alguien debió deshacerse de la maldita Luna…

Vegeta sabía que necesita la Luna para volverse un Oozaru. Pero… ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?

-… No hay otra opción. Deberé de usar eso. Mi poder se verá disminuido, pero bastará para acabar con ese insecto. Jejejeje.

Tras decidir su plan de acción, Vegeta empezó a descender a velocidad hacia el suelo. Ya desea ver la cara de Kakarotto, cuando vea la sorpresa que le tiene deparado.

Goku, por su lado, aún en el suelo… Notaba que su oponente estaba actuando raro. Lleva un rato volando en círculos. Algo que no le estaba gustando. Por lo que optó por hacer algo más, mientras esperaba… Alzó las manos para poder concentrarse.

-Tierra… Mar… Todos los seres vivos del planeta. Denme un poco de su energía.

Sabía que el proceso de acumulación de energía de la Genki-Dama es algo lento, pero había aprendido a tomar la energía a pedazos. Es decir, tomar una parte para tenerla en su cuerpo, para no tener que cargar todo de golpe. Sí, puede que sea algo tonto para otros… Pero es un truco que aprendió mientras entrenaba con Kaio-sama. Sólo debe de… En eso, sintió que algo bajaba a velocidad hacia él. Era Vegeta…

-Al menos logré tomar algo de energía. Si es necesario, podré usar una versión más débil de la Genki-Dama, al menos en el momento que sea necesario.

Guardó la energía en su cuerpo, para tenerla en reserva. Justo en el momento que vio a Vegeta descender hacia a una velocidad más que arrolladora. Se le veía cansado y muy herido. Por lo que no entendía el porque estaba sonriendo. No le veía la gracia a todo esto. Es más, puede jurar que debe de tener un plan.

-Muy bien Kakarotto… esto es algo que en verdad no esperaba que me hicieras hacer…

-¿De qué hablas? – Goku miraba con cautela cualquier movimiento de Vegeta.

-Sabes una cosa, es una verdadera lástima que no tengas cola. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque serás incapaz de tener el beneficio que yo tengo. – Vegeta alzó su mano derecha… De la cual, salió lo que parecía ser una esfera luminosa… una que le dio a Goku, muy mala espina.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué crear esa cosa si te cansa tanto? - Pudo sentir como el poder de Vegeta bajaba rápidamente tras la creación de esa pequeña esfera, pero este sonrió más.

-Déjame que te lo explique de un modo muy sencillo. Esta pequeña bola, es lo que podrías llamar una Luna artificial. ¿Sabes por qué? Nosotros los Saiyajin, tenemos algo que llamarías un poder oculto. Uno que solo aparece cuando vemos la Luna Llena. Y es algo que solo sucede cuando, por nuestros ojos, recibimos 17 Millones de Ondas Blutz. Estas Ondas, al entrar por nuestros ojos, generan una reacción en la cola, una que produce la transformación.

-¿Transformación? – En eso, Goku recordó lo que su padre le dijo. No ver la Luna Llena… ¿Acaso?

-En un momento dado, los Saiyajin nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos a merced de la luz de la luna en cualquier planeta en el que estuviéramos, incapaces de controlar la duración del día o la noche. Era completamente impredecible y mantenía nuestro poder en desventaja ... ¡hasta que descubrimos una forma de crear artificialmente nuestra propia luz de luna! ¡Combinando nuestra energía con el ambiente, podemos crear una esfera que pueda generar la misma cantidad de Ondas Blutz que la Luna!

-¿¡Que has dicho!? – Antes que pueda hacer algo para detener lo que Vegeta iba a hacer, Goku vio como su oponente lanzaba la esfera al cielo.

-¡Explota y crece!

El destello de luz que se generó tras eso, solo hizo que Goku se cubra la cara… solo para ver a los segundos, que sobre él… había lo que parecía una Luna… una brillante Luna… Y si lo que Vegeta le dijo es verdad…

Volteó para ver a su oponente. Se horrorizo al ver como de la nada, Vegeta empezó a sufrir lo que parecía una extraña transformación. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y sus caninos crecieron hasta ser colmillos… su cuerpo parecía latir al ritmo del corazón de este.

-¡No! ¡Debo de…! – Se iba a lanzar a atacar, pero sintió como las piernas le fallaron en ese instante. - ¡Justo ahora!

Alzó la vista al escuchar el rugido de una bestia. Una enorme bestia que fácilmente media más de 30 metros. Era un mono gigante…. ¡Un mono monstruoso!

-**¡JAJAJA! ¿¡Que piensas ahora Kakarotto!? ¡Déjame decirte que un élite como yo, no pierde la cordura cuando se transforma! ¡Por lo que puedo usar a su máximo poder, la gran fuerza del Oozaru! – **Vegeta sonaba confiado ahora. Su armadura cubría su peludo cuerpo, al parecer había crecido a la par del tamaño que tiene ahora. - **¡Déjame decirte una cosa! ¡En esta forma, mi poder aumenta unas 10 veces!**

Al oír eso, Goku sabía que estaba en serios aprietos…

En el vuelo de vuelta a casa, todos sintieron que algo andaba mal. Gohan volteó al ver que había una luz extra, que no era la del sol. Y al hacerlo…

-¿Qué es eso? – el niño notó la gran esfera luminosa que estaba sobre el lugar, donde su padre estaba luchando.

-No lo sé… Pero parece una enorme… ¿Luna? – Gine trataba de darle un sentido a lo que veía… - Me da esa sensación rara…

Al oír ello, Twilight y Krillin sintieron que… algo andaba mal. Krillin había visto lo que la Luna le hace a un Saiyajin. Mientras que Twilight, había recibido la noticia. La mujer, sabía que Vegeta, si tenía cola… por lo que era posible… ¿Acaso esa cosa es un medio artificial para replicar los efectos de la Luna? Si es así…

-Hay que volver…

-¿Twilight? – Krillin no creía lo que había oído. – Pero… Estoy seguro que Goku…

-¡No voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi esposo! ¡Yo iré sola de ser necesario! – La mujer sonó firme, solo para ocultar el miedo que ahora tenía.

-¡Nosotros también vamos! ¡Papá nos necesita!

-¡Sí! ¡No quiero que le pase nada! ¡Vamos contigo mamá!

Twilight vio a sus hijos. Una parte de ella, quiso decirles que no vengan. Que se vayan. Pero la otra, la hizo sentirse orgullosa de ellos. De que sus hijos, quieran ir y ayudar a su padre. La matriarca de la familia Son, asintió a las palabras de sus hijos, para luego emprender vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su esposo, siendo seguida por sus dos hijos.

Krillin al ver ello, no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír. No había duda de que Twilight tenía carácter, obviamente, es algo que necesita para ser la esposa de Goku. Gohan y Gine… eran dignos hijos de su padre. Determinados y muy decididos…

-Tienes una buena familia Goku. En verdad te envidio…

Krillin tomó aire, activo su aura de Ki para seguir el ritmo de esos 3. Sí, no era de la familia… Pero Goku era su amigo… su hermano. Por lo que no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras pueda hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Por su lado, Goku veía con horror a la enorme bestia que tenía en frente. Ese mono gigante era algo que él no tenía en mente. Es más, le dijo que aumentaba su poder 10 veces… ¡Él no puede hacer eso con el Kaio-Ken! ¡Tiene una clara desventaja!

Es más… Ver como ese enorme mono iba tras él, le hacía ver que no había perdido nada de velocidad a pesar de su enorme tamaño. Saltó para esquivar el pisotón que este sujeto le quería dar, para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki en la cara. Es el único lugar que se le ocurre, puede tener algo de vulnerabilidad. Y sirvió, Vegeta se vio algo fastidiado por lo reciente. Momento que Goku aprovechó para lanzarse en medio de unas rocas, para que lo protejan.

-**¡Bastardo! ¡De nada servirá esconderte Kakarotto! ¡Te encontraré y te aplastare como el miserable insecto que eres!**

No hizo caso a la burla del sujeto este. Estaba enfocado en otra cosa. Sabe que no le va a ganar en una batalla directa. Sería una locura y un maldito suicido lanzarse a pelear contra tremendo animal.

Pero su mente iba una y otra vez a unas palabras.

-_No veas la Luna Llena._

_-Goku, en las noches de Luna Llena aparece un enorme monstruo. No salgas esos días, bien sea de noche, entra a la casa._

Las palabras de su padre y abuelo ahora tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Era él… ¡Él era el monstruo que mató a su abuelo hace tantos años!

Quiso reír por la ironía… Él mismo había matado a su abuelo… y él… cuando lo vio hace años, él no se lo hecho en cara… No lo culpaba de su muerte. Su abuelo era tan amable… Pero no pudo evitar sentir la culpa y el asco de saber que mató a quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

-Perdóname abuelito… Es mi culpa… - Pasó a ver como Vegeta lo seguía buscando, mientras destruía más de la zona con sus manos, en un intento de hallarlo. – Si muero… Juro que iré a pedirte perdón…

**-¡Ahí estas!**

Vegeta lo descubrió. ¡Rayos! Activó el Kaio-Ken para poder salir de ahí. Pero no esperó que la cola de este sujeto le dé.

Cayó al suelo tras tremendo golpe, aún algo confundido por todo lo que pasó. Su cuerpo… No sólo era que el tipo ese aún era igual de rápido que antes, sino que…

-Estoy muy mal… mi cuerpo… No puedo… - Sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonan. Estaba al límite. – La Genki-Dama… es mi única alternativa. Pero…

Sabe que aún debe de reunir todo lo que queda para poder lanzarla. Lo que tiene, no le va a servir de nada. Fue en ello, que dio un salto para esquivar el pisotón que Vegeta le quería dar. No puedo perder el tiempo, debe de hallar un modo de hacer que ese maldito animal se quede quieto.

**-¡Ahora te tengo, Kakarotto!**

Goku veía como Vegeta se le lanzó encima. Alzó la mano y lanzo una ráfaga de Ki muy cargado a la cara de Vegeta. Qué le caiga donde sea, pero que desvíe su trayectoria…

Su suerte no lo había abandonado, Vegeta recibió el impacto en el ojo derecho. Cosa que hizo que este se queje del dolor y no caiga donde debería de haber caído.

**-¡Mi ojo! ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Haré que pagues por eso! **

-Jeje. Parece que tengo suerte… Muy bien. – Goku alzó vuelo y se posó sobre Vegeta. – Ka… Me… Ha… Me… - Concentró Ki en sus manos y… - ¡Haaaaaa!

El Kame Hame Ha fue lanzado hacia la cara de Vegeta, quién recibió de lleno el impacto. Este cayó de espaldas, sintiendo todo el ardor en su cara. Pero lo que no esperó, fue ver que Kakarotto volara para tratar de alejarse de él. ¿Acaso planea huir? ¡No lo permitirá!

Abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia su enemigo, algo que le pasó de cerca de Goku. No le dio, pero si pasó lo suficientemente cerca, como para hacer que este pierda la noción de vuelo y vaya en picada al suelo.

**-No huiras… y no dejaré que hagas lo que tengas en mente Kakarotto…**

Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Goku, quién maldecía no poder moverse como desea. Si no estuviera tan herido, pudo haber esquivado eso último.

Sintió los pasos de Vegeta. Viene hacia él. Listo para acabar con su vida. Trató de levantarse, pero no estaba en las mejores de las condiciones. Si va a morir… le hubiera gustado que fuera de otro modo… Rayos…

**-Muy bien. Ahora podemos decir que el poderoso Kakarotto al fin se ha rendido. –** Goku alzó la vista, ahí estaba Vegeta. Quién parecía disfrutar de su ya segura victoria. – **Lo tengo que admitir Kakarotto. Me has dado problemas. Pero al final, yo soy el vencedor. Y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.**

Goku trató de decirle algo, pero no estaba en la facultad de hacer algo así. Estaba tan cansado… sólo se puso boca arriba, para ver al tipo ese. Bah… habla mucho. Si lo va a matar, que lo haga de una maldita vez. Qué no alargue su agonía.

**-Ahora. Te aplastare como el mero insecto que eres. – **Vegeta alzó su pie derecho, listo para aplastarlo. Pero… **\- Hmmm… ¿Qué rayos…? ¡Agh!**

Una ráfaga de Ki le dio a Vegeta en todo la cara, para luego recibir otra en el cuello. Goku se vio sorprendido por ello, es más.. Había estado tan preocupado por otras cosas, que no noto la presencia de alguien más aquí… ¿Quién…?

Afilo la vista como pudo, sólo para ver que en el cielo, a unos metros sobre él… estaban…

-¿Gohan…? ¿Gine…?

Ver a sus dos hijos ahí, dispuestos a salvarlo, le dieron miles de emociones. Pero había una cosa de la que estaba más que seguro… ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Y su madre? Ugh… sólo espera que Twilight no esté molesta por la desobediencia de esos dos.

Vegeta por su lado, vio con odio a las dos sabandijas que vinieron para ayudar a su padre. Muy bien… de ser así, matará a padre e hijos de una buena vez.

La batalla por la Tierra, estaba en su recta final…

* * *

En Kame House, todos veían lo que estaba pasando. Como Goku trataba de ese mono monstruoso. Además de que aún con su débil estado, seguía luchando.

-¡Goku! ¡Oh Dios! – Bulma no soportaba ver así a su amigo, quién parecía arrastrarse en busca de refugio.

Pero al ver la llegada de Gohan y Gine, defendiendo a su padre… sólo calmó un poco las cosas. Velvet no quería imaginar a sus nietos peleando con ese monstruo. Pero veía lo valientes que eran a pesar de sus jóvenes edades.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Hay que ir!

-¿¡Y como lo haremos Rainbow!? ¡Ni sabemos dónde están! – La chica quiso refutar lo que Applejack le acaba de decir, pero no pudo… hasta que…

-Jaja. Pero yo sí. – esa voz…

Todos voltearon para ver que, en la puerta del lugar, se encontraba un gato blanco con un bastón. A su lado, estaba un adolorido Yajirobe, quién fue el que sirvió de chófer para el gato.

-¡Maestro Karin! – el viejo Roshi se acercó al gato y dio una reverencia, algo que sorprendió a todos. - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Hmph. Roshi. Debo de ver que has estado muy fuera de forma. Eso explica el porque no has podido ayudar.

-Lamento mi falta de entrenamiento maestro.

-Ahm… no es por ser inoportuna. Pero, ¿quién es el gato?

-Jajaja. Admito que soy un enigma Señorita Pinkie. Pero soy uno de los maestros de Roshi y de Goku. Soy el Maestro Karin. Y vine para ayudar y pedir perdón… este idiota no me obedeció cuando le dije que vaya a ayudar.

-¡Me iban a matar! ¿¡En qué pude haber ayudado!?

-¡A callar! ¡Pudiste hacer algo! Pero ya no importa… ¿Quieren saber dónde ir? Yo los puedo guiar. ¿Alguien tiene una nave donde podamos ir todos?

-Yo…

-Excelente. Uranai Baba. – la bruja miró al gato con duda. – Ya no es necesario que nos acompañe. El destino de la Tierra… depende de ellos. Y hay que tener fe en que ganarán. Conozco a Goku… y sé que su potencial real, aún no despierta.

-¿De que…?

-Rápido. No hay tiempo que perder. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

A las palabras del gato, todos salieron rápidamente de la casa, de un modo nada pacífico, para subir a la nave que Bulma tenía en una cápsula. Debían de ir por sus amigos y ayudarlos. Y rápido.


	19. Familia Son VS Vegeta

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap... Significa también fin de la Saga Saiyajin. Vaya...**

**En fin, para lo que será la nueva Saga, necesito ver de nuevo la Saga de Freezer y... bueno, me puede tomar un tiempo. No se desesperen, solo serán unos días... o lo que el tiempo me de.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta interpretación de la Saga Saiyajin.**

**Con los reviews:**

**Black Z86: SI, son grandes recuerdos. Gracias por las palabras.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Si, hora de la Saga Namek. Es una muy intensa e importante, por lo que quiero hacerla bien.**

**Malistrix: Hay mucho que ver. No me gustan hacer historias cortas, porque... no le veo la gracia de hacer algo y no hacerlo en grande. **

**00Zerok00: Lo de los hijos, puede que si, puede que no... no sé si habrán más aparte de lo que pasara luego de Cell. Aun no sé como se hará el entrenamiento entre ellos, deberé de ver. Amigo, ese cap es de los pocos rellenos en la historia del anime, que funcionan. Y lo último, lo dejaré a sorpresa. **

**Sin más que decir vamos por el cap final de esta saga.**

* * *

**Saga Saiyajin **

**Capítulo 19: Familia Son VS Vegeta**

En su vuelo de regreso a lo que sería el campo de batalla. Twilight, Gohan, Gine y Krillin, trataban de tener un plan de acción. Más al intuir lo que puede estar pasando.

-¿Un mono gigante?

-Si Gohan. Kami-sama me comentó que esa es una facultad de los Saiyajin con cola al ver la Luna Llena.

-Ooooh… Minuto… ¿Acaso nosotros…? – A Gine, la idea de volverse un gran mono, le parece genial.

-Luego les explico. Pero temo que ese Saiyajin debe de haber creado esa cosa en el cielo para tratar de emular a la Luna.

Twilight tenía varias ideas en la cabeza. Pero todas iban a la misma. Su esposo estaba en peligro. Ella y todos los demás han sentido como el Ki de Goku bajó de una manera tan estrepitosa.

-¿Y que hacemos…?

-Cortar su cola. – Krillin absolvió la duda de Gohan. – La cola es lo que genera el cambio. En otras palabras…

-Sin cola… no hay mono. – Gine sonrió al captar que… - ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Los Tres vieron a Twilight sonreír. Puede no ser la más fuerte. Pero si era la más lista.

-Esto es lo que haremos…

Tras ya estar muy cerca de la zona de batalla. Vieron a lo lejos, lo que era un enorme mono con una armadura, muy similar a la de Vegeta. Sí, era como lo habían pensado. El muy bastardo se había transformado.

Pero no quedaba ahí, veían que Goku estaba en el suelo, muy herido y cansado como para poder moverse. Y eso no era bueno. Para nada. Al saber que hacer…

-Muy bien. Sigan el plan. Krillin…

-Claro. Déjamelo a mí. – El chico se fue a volar hacia otro lado, para poder iniciar el plan.

-Gohan… Gine…

-Estaremos bien mamá.

-Si. Será como cortarle la cola a un dinosaurio.

-¿Qué…?

-Luego te lo decimos mamá. – Gohan jaló a su hermana, para poder iniciar ellos su parte. Mientras que Twilight…

-Ok… Hora de actuar…

Ella fue por su lado, por más que quiera ir con sus hijos y esposo, debe de hacer su parte. Para que ellos puedan estar a salvo.

…

Gohan y Gine, al ver que Vegeta alzaba la pierna para tratar de aplastar a su padre, hizo que el mayor de los hermanos lance una ráfaga de Ki hacia la cara del mono ese, haciendo que este retroceda. Y no conformes con eso, Gine lanzó su propio ataque, sólo haciendo que la ira de Vegeta crezca. Más al ver a ambos mocosos cerca de él.

**-¡Ustedes! ¡En verdad son unas molestias enanos! –** Vegeta estaba listo para tratar de hacer algo, pero optó por sonreír y burlarse de ellos. -** ¿Qué pueden hacer niñitos? Su padre no ha sido capaz de derrotarme en esta forma. ¿Creen que puedan hacer algo así?**

Ambos niños estaban asustados, sabían que este sujeto puede acabar con ellos en el estado en que están. Pero no iban a huir, iban a salvar a su papá. Por lo que…

-No… Gohan… Gine… Huyan… - Goku no quería que algo les pase. Este sujeto era muy fuerte para ellos dos.

Vegeta por su lado, veía que estos dos enanos eran determinados. Debe admitir que es algo interesante. Lástima. Serían buenos súbditos. Pero…

Alzó la mano, listo para aplastarlos como miserables insectos. Hasta que… sintió que algo no andaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer esa y el calvo? Estos dos niños no debieron haber venido aquí solos. ¿Acaso…?

Volteó rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser una sierra. Era ese disco volador amarillo que el calvo ese le lanzó a Nappa. Iba hacia él. Hacia su cola.

Je. No era una mala idea… pero su oído extremadamente agudo, lograba hacer que pueda oír todo. Incluso eso. Dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, el cual siguió de largo, cortando varias rocas a su paso. Pero…

**-¡Jajaja! ¡De nada sirven sus planes basuras inmundas! ¡Sólo alargan lo…! ¡Gah…! **

Mientras estaba en el aire, burlándose de su pequeña victoria contra estos insectos… sintió que algo andaba mal. Cayó al suelo de pie, casi tambaleándose… sólo para voltear y ver que otro disco de energía pasaba de largo… sólo que este si había cumplido su objetivo… su cola…

**-No… Imposible… -** Vio su apéndice caer al suelo, con incredulidad… alzó la vista y vio hacia el otro lado. **– La mujer… esa maldita mujer…**

Twilight sonrió muy burlona a la cara de incredulidad de Vegeta. Quién la vio con el más puro de los odios. No puede ser… Desde el inicio, no fue el calvo quién planeaba cortar su cola… sino la mujer de Kakarotto. Era ella la que…

Twilight fue la de la idea para que Krillin creara esa técnica, el Kienzan. Por ello, ella también sabía cómo hacerla, porque ella fue la que le dio las pautas y la teoría. No podía crear una del tamaño en que Krillin puede, pero bastó la que creó, para cumplir su trabajo.

Sintió en eso, como su cuerpo se empezó a comprimir… su tamaño… Su fuerza… sintió el doloroso proceso de la transformación. El proceso era el menos placentero que el de volverse un Oozaru. Porque tras este, uno queda casi sin energías. Y eso era lo que Vegeta sentía en estos momentos.

Cuando el proceso de transformación acabó, sintió que estaba sin nada… sin fuerzas… No… No podía ser. Había sido superado mentalmente por la mujer de Kakarotto. Ella lo planeo todo paso a paso. Y eso era realmente humillante. Ella…

Pasó a verla, no soportando la idea de que la esposa de ese insecto también se burlarse de él. La va a…

-¡Maldita!

Twilight vio como Vegeta se lanzaba hacia ella, listo para dar un golpe, que no duda, puede ser fatal para ella. Pero en estos momentos, la fuerza de Vegeta había disminuido enormemente. Tal vez pueda…

Esperó hasta el último segundo, para luego esquivar el ataque de ese sujeto. Alzó un brazo y dio un golpe certero en la cara de este. Si bien no tuvo un gran impacto, si hizo que el Saiyajin explote en ira.

Atacó a Twilight con varios golpes que ella pudo esquivar y bloquear apenas, hasta que uno le dio en la cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Vayan y ayuden a su madre!

El grito de Goku a sus hijos, no debía de ser dicho dos veces. Ambos hermanos fueron hacia donde Vegeta estaba, quién estaba a punto de lanzarle a Twilight una ráfaga de energía. Pero la patada de Gohan en su cara lo detuvo.

-¡Enano de…! ¡Agh!

Esta vez fue un golpe de Gine, que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Pero eso no quedó ahí, sintió como una rodilla impactaba en su cara. Había sido Twilight, quién había aprovechado la oportunidad para atacar.

Vegeta cayó al suelo algo lastimado, pero no derrotado. Pero… estaba hecho una fiera. Se puso de pie, para luego lanzarse hacia esos tres.

Si bien el instinto de madre de Twilight le decía que proteger a sus hijos era su prioridad, sabía que ellos se podían defender solos. Qué ellos, pueden pelear. Pueden hacerlo…

Y estaba en lo correcto. Vio como Gohan peleaba mano a mano con Vegeta, quién era atacado por Gine en los momentos que este perdía el equilibrio por los ataques del niño. Ella, como madre, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Fue al ataque también, sabe que en fuerza no ganará. Pero en técnica… cuando le dio una patada a Vegeta, una que este bloqueó, ella rápidamente fue al suelo y pateó las piernas de Vegeta, para hacer que este pueda el equilibrio. Momento que Gohan y Gine aprovecharon para darle al Saiyajin un golpe y una patada al mismo tiempo.

Y si bien, Vegeta de sintió adolorido por eso, expulsó Ki de su cuerpo para mandar a esos tres lejos de él. Pero Gohan, en medio del aire…

-¡Masenko!

Lanzó su técnica hacia Vegeta, quién saltó al aire para esquivar el ataque del niño. Pero no esperaba una cosa…

-Ka… Me… Ha…Me… - Twilight concentraba Ki en sus manos. Ella también… - ¡Haaaa!

La ráfaga celeste que salió de sus manos, fue hacia Vegeta. Quién esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Él preparó Ki para luego querer lanzarlo hacia ella… pero lo que no esperó, fue que la mujer mueva sus manos para guiar el ataque que le lanzó.

En un instante, el Kame Hame Ha le dio en la espalda. No era un daño severo para él. Pero si lo hizo caer al suelo, cosa que Gine aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él y darle una patada en el estómago, para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki para hacer que este caiga al suelo con fuerza.

El Saiyajin impacto el suelo… pero no estaba vencido. Humillado, si. Pero no derrotado. Este se puso de pie como pudo… Vio con odio a la mujer y esos dos mestizos. Se notaba que no creían que tras lo que le han hecho, se ponga de pie. Ja. Necesitan más que esto para vencerlo. Por lo que…

-¡Acabaré con ustedes! – Está batalla aún no había acabado.

…

Goku por su lado, veía como su esposa e hijos luchaban contra Vegeta. Como, entre los tres, lograban hacer que este poco a poco, lograban ganar un poco de ventaja. Pero sabía que era algo efímero. En un momento, él va a…

Se puso de pie como pudo, aún debía de terminar la Genki-Dama…

-¡Goku! – Esa voz… Krillin. Vio a su mejor amigo descender a su lado. - ¿Como estas?

-Podría estar mejor… ¿Cómo…?

-Tienes una esposa muy terca. Además, que tus hijos son como tú. Sentían que estabas en aprietos y vinieron aquí de inmediato. – el terrestre notaba como Goku alzaba las manos al cielo. - ¿Qué haces…? Debemos…

-Eso quiero… pero estoy concentrando energía para acabar esto. La Genki-Dama es nuestra última esperanza…

-¿Genki-Dama?

-… Una técnica que Kaio-sama me enseñó… toma la energía de todo ser vivo en el planeta y la vuelve una esfera de energía pura. Sé que suena loco… pero es nuestra mejor opción. En el estado que estoy… no puedo hacer mucho…

-¿De qué…? – en ese momento, su amigo notó el estado del cuerpo de Goku. Había manchas moradas en su cuerpo. Señal de que había sangrado interno de los músculos. – Tus músculos…

-Si sigo en pie… es porque debo de… terminar esto… Krillin… necesito tu ayuda….

-Dime…. – Goku bajó los brazos y tomó aire.

-Dame la mano… - Krilin hizo lo que su amigo le pidió.

Goku tomó su mano, sabía que en el estado en que está, usar la Genki-Dama era imposible. No está en la capacidad de sentir el Ki de su oponente para poder lanzarla. Por lo que le dejará esa tarea a Krillin. Concentró toda la energía reunida, mandado casi toda a Krillin, quién se asustó al sentir el enorme poder que estaba recibiendo.

-Goku… esto es…

-Es la energía que reuní… la mayoría… me quedé con algo de esta porque… la voy a necesitar… - No le tomó atención a la mirada de confusión de su amigo. Sólo se centró en… - Escucha… Mientras nosotros 4 lo detenemos… tú trata de darle… quiero que… concentres la energía y le des la forma de una esfera.

-Una esfera… - Krillin hizo lo que le dijo, centró la energía que tenía en la mano y… logró hacer que la energía de haga una esfera de color celeste. Una que flotaba sobre la mano de este… - Lo hice.

-Krillin… es nuestra última oportunidad. No tengo más energía para crear otra. – Goku pasó a ver el lugar donde su familia estaba peleando. – No… No uses tus ojos. Siente el Ki maligno de Vegeta. Cuando lo hagas, la Genki-Dama sabrá que hacer…

-Muy bien Goku. Déjamelo a mí. Ve. Y ayuda a tu familia.

El Saiyajin asintió a las palabras de su amigo. Y aún con el dolor que el cuerpo era víctima, fue hacia donde estaba la batalla. Mientras que Krillin…

-Muy bien. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar. – Dio un salto hacia donde estaba una roca, para tener una mejor visión de lo que sería la última pelea.

….

Gohan cayó al suelo, luego de una patada de Vegeta, quién en verdad estaba sintiendo el cansancio. De hacer que estás sabandijas sepan cuál es su lugar. Maldición… en verdad estaba cansado.

Alzó los brazos para bloquear las patadas de la enana y su madre. Para luego darles a ambas unos golpes en las caras y el estómago, haciendo que ellas también caigan al suelo.

-¿Qué no ven lo inútil de su esfuerzo basuras? ¿¡Creen que van a poder derrotarme!?

Justo en el momento que iba a lanzar un ataque a la enana, una patada en su cara lo hizo retroceder. Alzó la vista tras escupir la sangre que lo último le sacó, sólo para ver que el miserable de Kakarotto estaba ahí. Aún de pie…

-¡Tú…!

-¡Aléjate de mí familia!

Vegeta no podía creer que un Saiyajin, sienta tal fuerza de lazos con su familia. ¡Era ilógico! Pero este insecto en verdad estaba….

Goku se lanzó al ataque, pero su golpe no tuvo el efecto esperado, dado el estado en que estaba. Vegeta lo bloqueó… es más, se dio el lujo de reírse en su cara. Pero el gusto no le duraría mucho. Una patada de Gohan en su estómago lo haría retroceder. No sólo ello, Twilight le lanzaría varias ráfagas de Ki, que justo impactarían en su espalda. Algo que ya lo estaba sacando de…

-¡Masenko!

El ataque de Gine si lo hizo retroceder. Esta vez tomándose una distancia más que segura, en caso traten de hacer algo más.

Goku vio a su esposa e hijos ponerse al lado de él. Listos para seguir la lucha. Algo que el Saiyajin vio con sorpresa…

-Ustedes…

-Esta no era la clase de actividad familiar que tenía en mente para nosotros cuatro. – Twilight sonrió complicada. Pero para él, verla así… la hacía ver más atractiva. Debe ser su lado Saiyajin.

-Estamos contigo papá. Esta vez, será juntos. – Ver a su hijo, Gohan, tan firme y determinado… no pudo evitar sonreír. Había crecido.

-¡Si! ¡Nadie lastima a mi familia y sale impune! – Gine dio unos puños al aire. Se nota que ella es la más animada aquí. Pero ver a su princesa así… no era malo.

-… Gracias… - No sabía que era lo que sentía. ¿Orgullo? ¿Felicidad? No lo sabe. Pero se alegra de tener a su familia aquí. Juntos. Hasta el final…

Vegeta por su lado, vio lo que pasaba con rabia y algo de asco. Pero no iba a quitar que estaba dispuesto a acabar con estas sabandijas de una buena vez… ¡Los hará pedazos!

-¡Este será tu fin Kakarotto! ¡El tuyo y el de tu familia!

-Eso no lo creo Vegeta… - Goku sonrió confiado. - ¡Verás lo que la familia Son es capaz!

El Saiyajin se lanzó hacia la familia conformada por los 4 miembros de ella. Listo para acabar esta ridícula batalla de una buena vez.

…

Krillin por su lado, veía como Goku, Twilight y sus hijos luchaban mano a mano con Vegeta. Quién demostraba ser un oponente difícil. Podía luchar contra los 4 al mismo tiempo. Era algo increíble. Pero contaba que Goku era el que estaba peor. Atacaba menos, dándole más apoyo a Twilight para que ella pueda dar unos golpes o ráfaga de Ki hacia su oponente. Pero Gohan y Gine eran los que estaban logrando avanzar. Estaban haciendo que Vegeta retroceda con la combinación de golpes y patadas que le lanzan. No había duda alguna de la herencia que tenían.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Debía de centrarse en su propia misión. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en el Ki maligno de Vegeta. Sabe que para poder lanzar este ataque, debe de sentir la presencia enemiga. No era algo fácil de hacer… pero…

Cuando captó la presencia maligna, la cuál era la de Vegeta sin duda alguna… supo que era su oportunidad. No la podía desaprovechar. Alzó la mano y lanzó el ataque hacia su enemigo, en espera de que todo salga bien.

…

En medio de la batalla, Goku trataba de ayudar a Twilight en los ataques. No estaba en la mejor condición, pero su experiencia era lo que le permitía poder ayudar a su esposa en la pelea. Algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Mientras ellos se encargaban de hacer que Vegeta pierda los estribos o se desconcentre, Gohan y Gine eran los que iban al ataque. Cada golpe o patada de los infantes, hacían que Vegeta retroceda un poco. Algo que este no veía con buenos ojos. Pero en verdad, no estaba jugando… ¡Quiere acabar con estos insectos! ¡Pero son peor que cucarachas! ¡No se mueren!

En eso, sintió como algo lo atrapaba del pie. Era un aro de energía. No hay duda de que esa mujer lo había creado. Alzó su mano y creó una onda de energía que sacudió el suelo donde ella estaba y la mando hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, sintió su pierna libre, con la cual pateó a la enana y la mando hacia un lado. Dejando a Gohan solo con su padre para luchar.

-Jejeje. Veo que se están quedando sin energía, Kakarotto…

-Rayos… Gohan… ¿Aún puedes seguir…?

-Si… lamento no poder hacer más papá…

-No digas eso… Piccolo te entrenó bien. Se ve que eres fuerte… Sólo debemos hallar una oportunidad. – Gohan asintió a las palabras de su padre. – Juntos…

-¡Sí!

Tanto padre como hijo, se lanzaron al ataque. Esta vez, dando golpes y patadas hacia el príncipe, quién las bloqueó una tras otra. Sin problema alguno. Dado que ambos estaban débiles. Uno más que el otro. Pero en eso, Goku sintió que una energía muy familiar se acerca a gran velocidad. Sonrió para sí y…

Tomó a Gohan del cuello de su Gi y saltó hacia un lado. Acto que sorprendió a Vegeta por la retirada tan extraña… sólo para ver que… una esfera de energía se le acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿¡Que es eso!? – no sabe porque, pero siente que si eso le da… ¡Estaba muerto!

Dio como pudo, un salto hacia arriba a varios metros, logrando esquivar ese maldito ataque. ¡Ja! ¡Ni crean que con algo así será derrotado!

La Genki-Dama siguió su curso, iba hacia Twilight, quién veía como el ataque la iba a impactar. Quiso moverse para esquivarla, pero…

_-¡Twilight! –_ Esa voz en su cabeza… ¿Goku? - _¡La Genki-Dama es un ataque que solo tiene como objetivos a seres de Ki maligno! ¡Está de nuestra parte! ¡Puedes redirigirla hacía Vegeta! ¡Pon tus manos al frente y mándasela a ese sujeto!_

Era una locura… Nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer caso a algo así. Pero ella… Ella cree en su esposo. Muy bien. Alzó las manos y las puso al frente. La Genki-Dama impacto en sus manos, pero no la lastimó… es más, parecía saber quién era ella y esperaba lo que iba a hacer. Por lo que Twilight, dio un paso hacia atrás, se encorvo hacia atrás e hizo que la Genki-Dama cambie su curso. Esta vez, haciendo que vaya donde Vegeta a una velocidad más que abrumadora. Algo que el mismo príncipe, no esperaba…

Y justo cuando estaba por moverse de nuevo para esquivar esa cosa, sintió el impacto de una ráfaga de Ki en su espalda, que lo dejó inmóvil un segundo. Vio de reojo, que Gine le lanzó esa ráfaga de Ki desde el suelo. ¡Esa enana!

Pero era tarde… no iba a poder esquivar lo que se le venía. La Genki-Dama dio de lleno en el cuerpo de su objetivo. Lo único se vio fue como está pareció implosionar para luego llevarse a Vegeta al cielo a una velocidad abrumadora, mientras este gritaba del dolor. Fue lo único que se vio de este, mientras la ráfaga blanca de energía pura seguía su ascenso…

Goku vio ello con asombro. Primera vez que ve lo que puede hacer la Genki-Dama. Claro, no está al 100% porque se quedó con un poco de energía para poder pelear un poco. Aún así…

-Papá… - la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo habían logrado… habían ganado. No del modo que le hubiera gustado, pero habían vencido. Y eso bastaba para él. Pero primero… caminó hacia donde estaba Gine, su hija tenía un moretón donde recibió el último golpe. Pero aún así tuvo el juicio rápido de atacar en el momento preciso.

-Lo hiciste bien Gine. Bien pensado.

-Jeje. No se lo vio venir… Au.. – la niña se tomó la zona herida.

-Y tú Gohan… vaya manera de pelear. Bien hecho.

-Gracias papá. Es el estilo que el Señor Piccolo nos enseñó. – Su hijo se sentó al lado de su hermana. Estaban exhaustos.

Pero el Saiyajin vio a su esposa, quién caminaba hacia ellos a paso lento. Quiso ir hacia ella, pero hasta él estaba en un mal estado. Pero el ver como Krillin hacía acto de presencia para ayudarla a caminar… supo que estaba en buenas manos.

-Krillin… tu puntería necesita mejorar…

-Jajaja. Lo siento Twilight… Pero… hey, ganamos.

Vaya que era así. La mujer vio a su esposo y sus hijos. Caminó los últimos pasos sola, para recibir el abrazo de su esposo. Quién rio al verla viva. Ella también estaba feliz de verlo.

-Lo hicimos…

-Si… admito que pensé no salir de esta. – Goku no pudo seguir más en pie, por lo que se sentó con su esposa e hijos. – Krillin… Lo hiciste bien…

-Nah… Fallé en el disparo. Pudo ser mejor. – Goku negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no era su culpa. – En fin… creo que no nos podemos quejar por los resultados, ¿No?

La familia Son rio al escuchar eso. La idea de haber ganado aún no quedaba del todo en ellos. Pero estaban vivos. Habían perdido amigos. Pero… al menos los habían vengado.

-Oigan… Voy a necesitar ayuda para moverme… no me siento muy bien…

Era verdad. El cuerpo de Goku estaba lleno de partes moradas, mostrando que sus músculos estaban desgarrados y estaban sangrando.

-No te preocupes amigo. Te llevaremos a un hospital.

-Ngh… ¿No podemos obviar eso?

-Goku. Irás a un hospital, quieras o no.

Krillin rio al ver como Goku no tenía el valor de decirle nada a su esposa cuando tenía esa cara y ese tono de voz. La mujer juraba que su esposo podía ser peor que un niño.

-Oye… papá no es muy fan de los hospitales. ¿Serán tan malos?

-No lo sé hermana… tal vez no debamos dejar que nos lleven.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Iremos al hospital! ¡Todos!

Los cuatro asintieron rápidamente a las palabras de Twilight, quién se quejó de un lado de su abdomen. Parece que si estaba lastimada. Es más, no sería mala idea que…

Fue en eso, que vieron como algo descendía del cielo… Este cayó al suelo con fuerza. Pero lo que no esperaron… fue que esto se quejara… No… No podía ser…

-Malditos…

Los 5 se quedaron helados al ver que, lo que se estaba levantando… era nada más ni menos que Vegeta. Estaba herido y muy molesto… Y quería venganza.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Recibió el ataque de lleno! ¡No puede estar vivo! – Krillin mostró un claro miedo al ver a ese sujeto con vida. ¿Era inmortal?

Pero Vegeta era consciente de que estuvo cerca de morir. Si no fuera por su resistencia… habría muerto. Y pensar que estas malditas sabandijas habrían… Ngh… la humillación… la vergüenza… Pensar que casi muere a manos de un traidor de clase baja, dos terrícolas y un par de mestizos… ¡Eso era lo peor! Por eso es que… No importa lo que pase… los matará… ¡Los hará pedazos!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El grito que dio fue lo que expresaba su rabia. Su odio. El Ki que expulsó fue tal que casi parecía una explosión. Una que mandó a todos los presentes a diferentes lados. Sin compasión alguna. Cayeron sobre varias rocas o en posiciones horribles. Además de que la caída no fue nada amable.

Pero el que estaba más mortificado, era Vegeta…. quién veía como su poder había disminuido… No era posible… estaba débil… que humillante. Él, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, estaba al borde del colapso por la culpa de estos insectos. Le tomará días recuperarse de estas heridas. Era… una locura…

Sacudió su cabeza al sentir el mareo que casi le da. Estaba más que seguro, que la pérdida de sangre, lo estaba haciendo sentir de ese modo. Pero no importaba… Debía de ver si había matado a esos insectos. Camino unos pasos, muy tambaleante. Aun no pudiendo creer que en verdad estaba en este estado…

-Ugh… - En eso oyó el quejido de alguien. Pasó a ver quien era… - Aun vives…

Goku estaba en el suelo, totalmente herido, gran parte de su cuerpo con moretones muy visibles. Pero era el único de esas basuras que seguía consciente. Parecía que había recibido de lleno el impacto al…

Vegeta vio que a unos metros de él, estaban esa mujer con los enanos. Ella los había protegido del daño, mientras que Kakarotto, lo hizo con ella y los niños. Por eso estaba en esa condición. Pero a diferencia de ellos, él estaba consciente, mientras los otros, estaban fuera de combate. El Saiyajin terrestre era el único que seguía despierto… pero en una condición nada apta para el combate.

-Je… Veo que no te puedes mover Kakarotto. – Goku alzó la vista para ver a su enemigo. – Pensar que unas basuras, me harían estar en este estado… tan herido… cansado… Juro que cuando acabe con ustedes, acabaré con este miserable planeta… Pero… ¿Por qué matarte a ti primero? Puedo hacer que sufras al ver como acabo con cada uno de tus seres queridos… empezando, por tu mujer e hijos.

Goku abrió los ojos con horror al oír ello. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de moverse. Trató de incluso decir algo, pero la voz no le salía… ¿Acaso se dañó la garganta? ¿O estaba tan débil que ni eso podía hacer? Rayos… No debía… No podía…

Vio como Vegeta se acercaba paso a paso a su familia… No cabe duda de que los atacara a matar. Y eso no lo podía permitir… Cerró los ojos… tratando de hallar algo de energía para poder… moverse. Para poder pelear… Pero no hallaba nada. Su Ki estaba en cero. No… Debe de haber algo… Debe de seguir buscando… Fue más allá de los límites que conocía… tratando de tener contacto con algo de poder. Lo que sea, no le importa que sea… Solo… necesita el poder… ¡Lo que sea!

Y fue en ello, que halló algo que no esperó… Ver en medio de lo que parecía ser un mar oscuro, no cabe duda que es su propia mente, un pequeño destello… diminuto. No era algo que hubiera visto antes… ¿Reservas de energía que no había tocado jamás? No lo sabe. No le importa. Trató de tomarla… De usarla. Pero esta se rehusaba a salir… ¿Por qué? ¡Lo necesita!

Pero la energía se seguía rehusando, como diciendo que no estaba listo para el poder… Que de usarlo, lo puede matar. Pero… ¡No le importa! ¡Necesita el poder! ¡Debe de salvar a su esposa e hijos! ¡A la Tierra! ¡Necesita el poder!

Y para su sorpresa, la luz pareció… entenderlo… Pero esta se redujo de tamaño, casi como si fuera una pequeña llama, como diciendo que solo esto le podía dar. Que cuando pueda, tendrá acceso a este poder. Hoy no… Pero con lo que le está dando, puede ganar… Pero que lo aproveche. Solo durará unos instantes antes que su cuerpo se rinda.

Es todo lo que necesita….

Vegeta ya estaba cerca de Twilight, Gohan y Gine. Ella los abrazaba de modo protector, una madre aun en la inconsciencia. Sería tierno para cualquiera, pero para él… era un acto más que insignificante. Pasó a ver a un lado. El calvo también estaba cerca, inconsciente… Muy bien, una vez acabe con la familia de Kakarotto… lo hará con ese calvo y luego con…

-¿Hmm? – En eso, Vegeta sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Como si algo de gran poder se hiciera presente. Eso no era posible… Nadie estaba en condición para seguir la lucha… Pero optó por voltear, ver a Kakarotto, porque sentía que él era el responsable de eso… y cuando lo hizo… - ¿¡Qué demonios!?

El Saiyajin de clase baja, estaba de pie… pero parecía estar inconsciente debido a que sus ojos estaban completamente blancos. Pero… era el aura que lo envolvía, lo que le dio pavor. Era de un dorado muy oscuro, casi amenazante… El cabello de este se alzó, dando muestra clara de que su cara mostraba rabia. Una que sería dirigida hacia una sola persona…

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El grito de Goku fue tal, que el lugar entero tembló. Al igual que Vegeta, al sentir el poder puro que ahora poseía el Saiyajin de clase baja. No sólo eso, este se lanzó hacia él a una velocidad más que abrumadora, solo para darle un golpe en la cara que lo mandó al aire. El objetivo era alejarlo de su familia y amigo. Con eso, Goku fue tras Vegeta… quien se recuperó como pudo del golpe que recibió.

El príncipe vio a su enemigo volar hacia él como un ser poseído. No había más que un deseo de querer atacar hasta derrotarlo. ¿Qué era eso que lo envolvía? ¿Una de sus raras técnicas? No. Era algo más… Mucho más poderoso. Trató de lanzarle una ráfaga de energía, pero Goku la desvió con su mano como si fuera nada. Solo para seguir su avance.

-¿¡Que le ha pasado!?

Vegeta esquivó el golpe por los pelos… Pero pudo sentir el poder puro que había en este. Si uno le da, estaba acabado. Retrocedió rápidamente, solo para ver que la velocidad de su oponente era superior. ¿Qué era eso que…?

-¡NO! ¡Es imposible! - Se negaba a creer lo que su mente estaba diciéndole… No lo iba a admitir… que la Leyenda… No él… No puede ser que él sea… - ¡Tú no puedes el Súper Saiyajin!

Goku quitó importancia a lo que Vegeta había hablado. Le da igual… No puede perder la oportunidad que tiene, este poder… ya casi se acaba… Debe de acabar esto…. ¡Ya!

Con un grito más, Goku se impulsó hacia Vegeta, quien aún seguía en un estado de incredulidad. De pensar de que este ser inferior a él, sea el Guerrero de la Leyenda… ¡No lo iba a creer! Pero nada pudo hacer ante el ataque salvaje del Saiyajin envuelto en una energía dorada oscura. La serie de golpes y patadas fueron con tal fuerza, que sintió como sus huesos parecían crujir o romperse por el daño del que era víctima.

Ya sabiendo que era el momento del gran final, Goku alzó amabas manos, las junto y dio un golpe estilo martillo con ambas, para mandar a Vegeta al suelo. Para de inmediato…

-Ka… Me… Ha… Me… - La concentración de Ki no tardó en hacerse presente en las manos de Goku, quien estaba listo para acabar esto de una vez. - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Kame Hame Ha fue en picada hacia Vegeta, quien nada pudo hacer para evitar el impacto de lleno del ataque. Este lo hizo chocar contra el suelo de una manera que puedes jurar, fue como un meteoro caer a Tierra. Goku al ver ello, sintió como el impulso de poder que tuvo por meros segundos, se acabó. Sintió como todo el cuerpo se quedó sin fuerza… como sus músculos se relajaron de un modo anormal.

Lo único que supo fue que estaba cayendo en picada. Apenas supo que su cuerpo impacto el suelo… No podía sentir nada, estaba tan cansado. Pero logró mover su cuello, para ver que Vegeta, del cráter donde estaba… se arrastraba… Parecía que tenía algo en la mano… un pequeño control…

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin, había optado por llamar a su nave espacial, la cual respondió al comando del control. Y aun en su estado tan lamentable… no creyendo lo que vio… lo que había pasado… ¿Era Kakarotto el Saiyajin de la Leyenda? No… No podía ser… No lo iba a admitir jamás… Pero dado el estado en que está, quedarse es un suicidio… no puede ni sentir sus piernas… Siente que sus huesos están rotos…

Ver como la nave aterrizaba a su lado… tiro el control al suelo, para poder arrastrase mejor… Arrastrarse… él… Que humillante… Jura que… Cuando logró tocar la puerta de la nave con sus manos, para poder subir a esta… Vio de reojo a su enemigo. Ese bastardo que se había atrevido a superarlo a él… Jura que…

-Ni creas… que tendrás la misma suerte… Kakarotto… Juro… que volveré… y acabaré contigo… - Logró entrar a la nave y sentarse…. – Aprovecha… tus días de vida… mientras puedas… - Dicho eso, la puerta de la nave se cerró.

Goku vio como Vegeta se iba en su nave espacial… Al menos, esta vez lo había logrado… Logró hacer que se vaya del planeta… Pero… El costo fue alto. No se puede mover… su cuerpo… Sus huesos estaban rotos. Y si eso suma a sus ya destrozados músculos.

Pero… Al menos los había salvado… La Tierra estaba a salvo… Con eso ya en mente, cerró los ojos. La verdad, si tenía sueño…

* * *

Le pareció eterno abrir los ojos. Twilight nunca había estado tan adolorida. Nunca. Pero sabía que debía de levantarse. De que debía de…

-Ngh… - la chica sintió un fastidio en sus costillas. Tal vez estén rajadas. Pero… - Gohan… Gine…

Vio a sus hijos en sus brazos… Ahora lo recuerda. Cuando vio que Vegeta iba a hacer algo, los tomó en sus brazos, para usarse como escudo… Pero al momento que la explosión se generó… Supo que algo más la protegió… Movió a sus hijos para que despierten. Y eso hicieron… Se veía que estaban cansados, heridos. Pero vivos…

-¿Mamá? – Gine vio a su madre, quien le sonrió a pesar de la sangre en su cara. - ¿Qué…?

-No lo sé hija… Debemos… Gohan, hijo… vamos…

-Agh… - el niño se tomó el hombro derecho, parece que se lo ha dislocado. – Lo único que recuerdo fue… luz y… ¿Y papá?

La pregunta del niño era buena… ¿Dónde estaba Goku? La mujer se puso de pie como pudo, tambaleante. Muy cansada. El dolor del que era víctima no era broma. Aun así… Miró la zona donde estaban… El daño era tal, que le costaba creer que en verdad seguían con vida. Era algo que no lo podía creer.

-¿Krillin? – Gohan vio que el terrícola, estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Tirado sobre unas rocas. Corrió hacia él, para ver como estaba. - ¿Krillin? ¿Me oyes?

-… ¿Gohan…? – el monje abrió los ojos con pesar, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué…?

-No lo sabemos… Tras lo que hizo Vegeta, no sabemos nada más. – Twilight caminó donde su amigo, ayudándolo a ponerse con la ayuda de Gohan. – Creo que… la explosión nos dejó fuera de combate.

-Bueno… Hay que alegrarse de que fue lo único que hizo. La verdad, creí que esta vez si no la contábamos amigos… - Krillin se tomó el brazo izquierdo, además de que se limpió la cara por la sangre que tenía en esta. - ¿Y Goku…?

-Esa es una buena….

-¡PAPÁ! – el grito de Gine, hizo que todos pasen a ver la dirección donde ella veía en estos instantes.

Al hacerlo, vieron a unos metros al Saiyajin Terrestre. Estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, no se movía. Y no hay duda de que todos pensaron lo peor al ver el estado en que se hallaba.

-¡GOKU! / ¡PAPÁ!

Esposa, amigo e hijos del guerrero fueron por él tan rápido, como sus cuerpos les permitían por la severidad de las heridas de las que eran víctimas. Les tomó su tiempo llegar donde estaba el herido guerrero. Este presentaba moretones en todo su cuerpo, además de una que otra herida en este. La sangre ya estaba seca, signo de que habían sido heridas de hace ya un tiempo.

-Goku… - Twilight acercó su mano al pecho de su esposo, con algo de miedo. Pero sonrió al ver que su corazón latía y su pecho se movía cuando respiraba. – Oh… gracias a Dios…

-Solo está inconsciente. – Krillin tranquilizó a ambos niños, quienes se mostraban muy preocupados por el estado de su padre. - ¿Dónde está ese Saiyajin?

Era una pregunta que no sabían que responder. Sí, intuyen que con Goku aquí, inconsciente, significa que de alguna manera, logró derrotar a Vegeta. Lamentablemente, no iban a tener una respuesta hasta que Goku despierte. Y eso tal vez no sea pronto…

-Ngh… - Quizás no… - ¿Dónde…?

-¡Papá! – Gohan y Gine reaccionaron al verlo despertar. Es más, se veía que estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gohan… Gine… - Goku vio a sus hijos a su lado, volteó el cuello como pudo pata luego ver a…. – Krillin… Twilight… que bueno… todos están… bien…

-Mejor que tú, querido. – La mujer acarició la mejilla de su esposo, quién mostró algo de dolor a pesar del cariño del gesto. – Lo siento… No pensé que…

-No… Está bien… Sólo… Sólo estoy algo herido…

-¿Algo? Goku, estás hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo es que acabaste así? ¿Fue Vegeta?

La pregunta de Krillin, hizo que el Saiyajin trate de hacer memoria de lo que pasó. No era tan claro como le gustaría que fuera. Es más… Sólo recuerda haberse levantado una vez más, para evitar que Vegeta les hiciera algo. Sólo que esta vez, tenía algo de un poder que jamás había sentido. No era algo que pueda explicar con palabras. Menos en su estado actual… Sólo que…

-No lo recuerdo con claridad… Sólo vi que él los iba a lastimar y… Sentí rabia… impotencia… de algún modo, logré tener el poder que necesitaba para ganar… Pero… miren como quedé…

-¿Qué pasó con Vegeta? ¿Lograste…?

-No Twilight… Lo intenté… pero aún con todo lo que le hice, logró llamar a su nave y huir… lo siento….

Los 4 se vieron las caras unos segundos. Twilight y Krillin conocían bien a Goku. Él normalmente no era de actuar en base a sus emociones. Pero parece que está vez, fue así. Y esos los salvó. Pero no quita que la tuvieron cerca.

Gohan miró el cráter que estaba a unos metros de su padre. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia este a paso lento.

-Gine, ve con tu hermano.

-Ok… - la niña hizo caso a su madre, por lo que fue tras su hermano. Mientras que Twilight y Krillin…

-Goku… ¿En serio no recuerdas más?

-No Krillin… Nada más… todo es tan borroso… sólo sentí ira y poder… nada más… Es más… Vegeta parecía asustado por una razón… Dijo algo de… un Súper Saiyajin… no estoy seguro….

Eso llamó la atención de Twilight. Pensar que ese arrogante sujeto tendría miedo de lo que sea que Goku hizo. Mmmm. Parece que es algo de estudio, pata después.

-¡Miren lo que hallamos!

-¿Hallamos? ¡Yo fui quién lo encontró!

-Claro… como sea…

Ver a su hija hacer un gesto con la mano, indicando que le da igual lo que su hermano dice, sólo le sacó a Twilight un suspiro. No puede creer que en verdad esos dos aún sigan con sus cosas. Pero le quitó importancia al ver lo que Gohan tenía en mano. Parecía ser un dispositivo de control remoto.

-Déjame ver… - pidiendo el objeto, Gohan le entrego a su madre el dispositivo y… - Interesante. Tal vez…

-Twilight… algo de ayuda aquí. Necesitamos poner a Goku en una posición más cómoda.

La mujer volvió a la realidad, las cosas nuevas siempre llamaban su atención. Optó por decirle a todos que pongan la cabeza de su esposo sobre sus piernas. Ella serviría de almohada para él. Necesitaban evitar que, si hay sangre en la nariz, baje por su garganta.

-A ver Goku, deja que…

-Ow… Ow… - Krillin sabía que su amigo estaba muy herido, pero para que el simple tacto le duela… vaya.

Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de los hijos de la pareja, la cabeza de Goku acabo en los muslos de su mujer. Quién sonrió al ver que estaban haciendo algo clásico de las parejas… solo que lo normal, era en un picnic. Y no tras una batalla a muerte y totalmente ensangrentados.

-Muy bien… lo mejor será ir a Kame House y pedir que nos ayuden.

-Yo puedo ir. Puedo volar. Aún tengo algo de energía. – Gine se ofreció de voluntaria. De entre todos, ella era de las menos heridas. – Pero no sé cuánto me tome ir y venir con ellos…

Y antes que alguien más de una idea, Gohan divisó algo en el cielo. Era…

-Oigan… Miren… algo viene hacia nosotros.

Todos alzaron la vista. Por un momento, la idea de que Vegeta esté regresando, se les pasó por la cabeza en verdad. Hasta que el misterioso objeto se hizo más visible. Era… una nave terrestre. Un avión…

-Ese es… - Krillin en eso vio que algo salía de la ventana de la nave, era… - ¿¡Maestro Roshi!?

-¡Oigan! ¡Aquí! – el viejo maestro parecía saludar a los que estaban ahí abajo. - ¡Que bueno verlos bien!

-Bien dice… ¿Nos ha visto? – Twilight rodó los ojos ante el comentario del anciano, a lo que Goku rio… Pero en eso… - ¿Mmm?

-¡Twilight! ¡TWILIGHT!

-Oigan… Esa voz…

-Si… Será posible…

-Creo que sí…

Goku, Gohan y Gine oían la conocida voz de una mujer. Krillin los miró confundidos, mientras que Twilight estaban roja de la vergüenza…

-Es mi mamá….

La nave al fin aterrizó a unos metros de ellos. La compuerta trasera se abrió, mostrando al feliz viejo maestro. Sólo para que este sea empujado por una mujer, quién salió corriendo hacia el grupo de sobrevivientes.

-¡Es la abuela Velvet!

-Y viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad….

Gohan y Gine nunca habían visto a su abuela correr de ese modo. Pero había un detallito...

-Twilight…

-Dime…

-Tu madre viene hacia aquí. A verte…

-Si. ¿Y?

-Yo estoy en tus piernas… ¿Eso no me pone en la visión de tiro como una vez oí a Rainbow decir?

La mujer y sus hijos notaron que sí. La mujer viene hacia a ellos a velocidad. Y Goku estaba… mal… Oh…

-¡Mamá, no!

-¡Abuela, para!

Madre e hijos imploraron a la mujer que se detenga. Pero, Alas, no había caso. Ella no se detenía. Goku al ver ello, cerró los ojos en espera de su inminente y doloroso fin.

…. Nada. No pasó nada. ¿Ya se murió? Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, sólo para ver que su suegra tenía a Twilight abrazada. Se detuvo a tiempo….

-¡Oh Twilight! ¡Mi niña! ¡Estás bien!

-Mamá…

-¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Qué son esos moretones!?

-¡Mamá! Estoy bien… pero agradecería que alejaras tus rodillas de la cara de mi lastimado esposo.

-¿Eh? – la mujer bajo la mirada, sólo para notar que… - ¡Goku! ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estás…!

-Vivo… Que bueno verla de nuevo, Velvet… lamento los inconvenientes de este último año…

La mujer notaba el claro dolor y el cansancio en el muchacho. No era cosa de sorpresa, a decir verdad. Habían visto su lucha y como dio todo de sí. Velvet le sonrió y acarició su cabeza, como lo haría una madre.

-Lo hiciste bien. - Goku sonrió a las palabras de su suegra. ¿Así será tener una madre? - ¡Gohan! ¡Gine! ¡Mis niños!

-¡Gah! ¡Abuela...! ¡No puedo…!

-Aire… Quiero respirar abuela…

Ambos infantes eran víctimas del clásico amor de abuela. Dulce y doloroso señores. No lo olviden. Ese abrazo genera tantas cosas. Pero lo aceptaban de buena gana.

Mientras eso pasaba, el resto de los amigos de quiénes habían sobrevivido a la lucha, se acercaron rápidamente.

-Goku… - Bulma se horrorizó al ver el estado del Saiyajin, quién sonrió como pudo. - ¿Cómo…?

-No sabría responder…

Fluttershy, al ver sido la única de los presentes con estudios en medicina, se arrodilló al lado de él para revisar su estado de un modo rápido.

-Tiene los huesos rotos y muchos músculos desgarrados. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital. Rápido.

-Eso es lo que haremos… - el viejo Roshi miró a sus dos alumnos. – Buen trabajo, ambos.

-Gracias maestro… Pero nos hubiera gustado… que las cosas acabaran distinto. – Krillin sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sepan de qué…

-Lo sabemos… Sabemos que son los únicos que sobrevivieron a la batalla. – Applejack ayudó al monje a ponerse de pie. – Es algo que en verdad nos sorprende que hayan logrado hacer.

-Hubo… suerte. – Twilight sabía que eso les jugo a favor.

-Pero… sin Piccolo, no hay Kami-sama… no hay más esferas… Eso significa que todos… - el triste comentario de Pinkie, sólo sirvió para hacer que el ambiente se ponga más triste.

Bulma parecía la que estaba peor. Sí, su relación con Yamcha era difícil. Pero no era el modo en que quería que acabaran las cosas. No así. Sin poder siquiera decir adiós. Estaba furiosa…. Pero el dolor que sentía era mayor.

-Lo mejor será llevar a todos al hospital.

-Buena idea Rarity… No quiero estar más en este lugar tan melancólico. – Rainbow optó por volver a la nave y traer la camilla que sabía que tenían para llevar a Goku dentro.

-Yo creo que todos los hicieron muy bien. – la aparición del Maestro Karin, fue algo sorpresiva. – Sí. Hemos perdido amigos en esta batalla, que era contra seres más poderosos. Pero al final, salieron victoriosos. Y vivos. Siéntanse orgullosos de eso. Los que tienen experiencia en esto y los que no.

-Gracias… Maestro Karin… es una lástima que… ya no tenga más semillas…

-Oh muchacho. Dame un mes y tendré una buena cantidad de ellas para que las usen. – Goku sabía que debía de esperar por eso… odia los hospitales.

-Muy bien. Aquí tengo la camilla. ¿quién me ayuda a poner a Goku en ella?

Applejack ayudó a su amiga en la labor. Dado que nadie más estaba en condiciones o con la fuerza para ello. Es más, se veía que los demás ayudaban a los heridos a ir al interior de la nave.

Krillin, por su lado, vio de reojo el cielo. La esfera que Vegeta creó antes, ya casi había desaparecido… y el cielo ya se tornaba de un color oscuro. Ya casi era de noche.

-¿Krillin?

-No es nada Fluttershy… Gracias por la ayuda. – la chica asintió a las palabras del muchacho y siguió con lo suyo. Para volver a la nave. Sólo querían salir de ahí…

* * *

Ya en la nave, en medio del cielo, se había decidido que debían de volver a recoger los cuerpos de las víctimas en este combate. Les tomó unos minutos, largos… donde los que vieron la muerte de sus amigos, no pudieron evitar recordar todo lo que pasó.

Como el Saibaiman explotó con Yamcha, como Chiaotzu explotó en un intento vano de derrotar a Nappa, como Ten Shin Han murió tras su Kikoho. El sacrificio de Piccolo por Gohan y Gine.

Volver a ese lugar, no era algo que deseaban. Pero debían. Al llegar, Krillin ayudó al maestro Roshi a subir a todos los cuerpos de sus amigos a las cápsulas de refrigeración, para tener sus cuerpos frescos. No fue fácil subir cada una de las cápsulas a la nave… para nadie.

-El precio de esta victoria fue muy alto. – el viejo gato, veía con tristeza lo que había pasado.

-Maestro… Yo soy el que está más mortificado… No pude hacer nada para ayudarlos. – el mismo Roshi, sabía que su tiempo había acabado. Pero le enfurecía ver cómo gente joven perdía su vida de este modo.

Cuando estaban listos para seguir su camino, Bulma dijo que ella conduciría el camino de regreso a la ciudad más cercana. Qué era la del Oeste… Aunque, en medio del camino… se veía que contenía las lágrimas.

Al ver ello, Krillin pensó que sería buen momento de decir lo que había oído.

-No llores Bulma… Creo… Creo que hay un modo de revivir a todos.

Sus palabras, hicieron que todos lo pasen a ver. Siendo Twilight y sus hijos, quienes parecían saber de qué hablaba. Ya que la mujer parecía sentir que el foco se le prendió.

-Es verdad… ¡Es verdad! ¿¡Cómo lo olvidé!?

-¿Qué cosa…? No nos dejen es ascuas. – Pinkie apareció a un lado de su amiga, quién miró a Krilin. Este asintió…

-Verán… cuando estábamos peleando, esos sujetos mencionaron que Piccolo era un Namekuseijin. Que viene del planeta Nameku… y que hay una probabilidad de que hallan esferas del dragón en ese planeta.

-A ver… déjame ver si capto. Dices que… hay un planeta donde hay seres como Piccolo y Kami-sama… No si estar feliz o algo asqueada… - Rarity se llevó la mano a la cara al imaginar tantos seres verdes.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Hay una probabilidad de que podamos revivir a nuestros amigos caídos! – Rainbow le dio a su amiga un empujón para que despabile. - ¡Bien pensado Krillin!

-Pero… nadie sabe dónde está ese planeta. – Bulma, a pesar de la ligera esperanza, trataba de sonar muy lógica. – Sin coordenadas, no hay modo de llegar.

Sus palabras, desanimaron a todos. Su esperanza se había ido en unos segundos…

-Creo que… puedo ayudar. – O no… - A ver… Kaio-sama… ¿Me oyes…? – Goku, quién estaba atrás, aún sobre la camilla, trató de comunicarse con su mentor.

_-Por supuesto. Y he oído lo que han hablado. _– la voz del guardián de la Galaxia Norte, fue oída por todos. Algo que llamó la atención de los más curiosos. _– Antes que nada, debo felicitarlos por tan buen trabajo. Goku, veo que tenías razón de tu familia. Son fuertes. No esperé que tus hijos tuvieran tal talento y tú esposa tan buen cerebro para pensar con cabeza fría. Y tu amigo Krillin, no hay duda de que están bien entrenados. Mis felicitaciones por ganar._

-Si… Pero Vegeta fue muy fuerte… Apenas ganamos…

_-Cierto. Pero lo hicieron. Y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, a lo que vine. Oí que desean ir a Namekusei. Sino mal recuerdo, hace años fue víctima de un cambio climático muy fuerte. Eso acabó con muchos de los habitantes de ahí. Fue una verdadera lástima. La naturaleza es una fuerza de temer._

-¿Significa que no hay más sobrevivientes?

_-Yo no diría eso pequeño. Habrá que ver… Denme unos segundos._

-Eso explica un misterio. – El maestro Karin tomó la palabra. – Kami-sama, o el Namekuseijin que se volvería Kami-sama, debió ser mandado aquí para huir de la destrucción de su planeta. Es más, quizás no recordaba nada por el shock que vivió. Sin contar que el mal que vio en nuestro mundo, fue lo que al final creó lo que sería Piccolo Daimaou.

-Es algo triste si lo pensamos de un cierto modo.

-Pero… el Señor Piccolo ya no es malo. Él nos salvó. – Fluttershy sonrió al ver que Gine defendía a su mentor, no niega que es verdad.

_-¡Oh, lo encontré! Está en el punto 9045XY._

-¿¡En los puntos 9045XY!? – Bulma se horrorizó al oír ello. - ¡Maestro, tome el control! ¡Debo hacer unos cálculos!

-_Namekusei era un bello planeta. Pero como ya les dije, esa tormenta que hubo, casi acabó con ellos. Pero por lo que veo, hay 109 habitantes en el planeta. Y están empezando a hacer que su civilización resurja._

_-_¡Eso es genial ¡Significa que podemos ir y pedir que nos ayuden!

-Están tomando esto a la ligera. Demasiado… - Bulma se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Krillin. - ¿Y como es que iremos hasta allá?

-Ahm… Con una nave…

-¡Por eso digo que se toman todo a la ligera! – la chica se acercó de modo agresivo a Krillin, quién se calló. – Miren, hice los cálculos. Aún con una nave, con la mejor tecnología que mi padre nos pueda dar, nos tomaría… ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Exactamente 4339 años y 3 meses en llegar allá! ¡Está a 50 años luz de la Tierra!

-… ¿Tanto…? Quién vaya allá ya sería una momia… - Pinkie se calló al ver que todos la miraban. – Uy…

-¿Y cómo vamos llegar allá…? – Rainbow se rascó la cabeza al oír ello.

-Podríamos… usar la nave de mi hermano… Oh, olvidé que está hecha pedazos… aunque en la que yo llegué…

-No es seguro Goku, al menos que alguien me diga que tenemos una nave espacial de alta tecnología que puede volar, estamos atrapados.

-Oh. Qué bueno que tengo esto. – Twilight mostró el control que tenía. – Al parecer esto puede llamar las naves de los Saiyajin. Una se fue, pero aún queda la otra y… ¡Hey!

Bulma le quitó a su amiga el dichoso aparato y sonrió casi de un modo algo tétrico. No estaba perdida… ¡aún tenían Esperanzas de ir y salvar a sus amigos!

-¡Eso significa que es hora de prepararse para una nueva aventura! – Bulma sabía que esto era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero… - ¡Hay que ir al espacio!

-¡Vamos a Namekusei!

Todos rieron de alegría al saber que aún hay una oportunidad. Un modo de poder salvar a sus amigos. Pero por hoy, sólo deberán descansar para poder recuperarse. Hoy, habían ganado. Y la Tierra estaba a salvo.

* * *

En otra parte del espacio profundo, cierto ser de una cabellera larga y azul, se arrodillaba frente a alguien de baja estatura, quién bebía de un buen vino.

-¿Ocurre algo soldado Zarbon?

-Mi Lord. Hemos recibido la información que pidió. De la situación de Vegeta y los otros dos.

-Oh. Interesante. ¿Qué pasó con esos tres monos? Ya llevan un año sin informar nada.

-Al parecer, Raditz y Nappa han muerto.

-¿Así? Vaya. Es algo que no esperé. – Bebió de su vino, para luego sonreír. – Pero no es algo que me afecte. ¿Y Vegeta?

-Si… al parecer, los tres fueron a un planeta llamado Tierra. Ahí lucharon con seres que dejaron herido a Vegeta y acabaron con los otros dos. Pero eso no es lo más interesante mi Lord.

-¿No? ¿Cuál es la noticia más importante entonces?

-Que… En un planeta llamado Namekusei, hay objetos que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo mi Lord. Las llaman, Esferas del Dragón.

A esas palabras, el líder sonrió al imaginar una sola cosa…

-Interesante… soldado Zarbon. Tú y Dodoria reúnan a todos los soldados que puedan. Una vez hecho eso, no sería malo ir a visitar ese Namekusei y pedir esas esferas de un modo amble. ¿No cree?

-Si. Mi Lord… - Zarbon se puso de pie y se retiró para cumplir las órdenes de su Lord, quién sonreía mientras veía la oscuridad del espacio.

-Esferas del Dragón y deseos… La inmortalidad está al alcance de mi mano… ¡Pronto, el Gran Freezer será el amo eterno del Universo!

Una batalla había acabado, pero una más estaba por empezar. Una que estaba más ligada al pasado de la raza Saiyajin.


	20. Luego de la Batalla

**Bueno... Hola. Sé que han pasado casi dos meses desde actualice el fic, pero he estado con varios asuntos, además de tener que ver a detalle cada cap de la Saga de Namek, para saber que usar y que no... Ha sido un trabajo más de investigación que de otra cosa. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, con lo que se viene, en lo que es, a mi gusto, mi arco favorito de todo Dragon Ball. Además de que puedo mostrar al fin unos cambios.**

**En fin, a responder reviews:**

**Las piedras: Gracias.**

**GokuGod19: Aquí esta, continuando.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Gracias. Si, la idea es demostrar que en si, no solo es que Goku, en cierto modo, es especial en su raza. Por algo, ya alcanzó el poder de un Dios en el cannon.**

**Black Z86: Gracias amigo. Aquí he vuelto, listo para la mejor Saga de Dragon Ball Z.**

**Malistrix: Hay muchas cosas que aun no decido, puede añada cosas, puede que no. Pero lo que si está claro, es que hay que seguir el cannon, dando mi versión de los hechos. Además, el humor se me da bien escrito... hablado soy pésimo.**

**horakthy baraq****: Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic. Si, no sigo muchos fics de Dragon Ball, solo uno o dos, pero se agradece que aprecies el trabajo. La relación de Goku y Twilight es central, más para darle ese desarrollo de personajes que no hay mucho en el cannon. Eran tiempos diferentes. Y si, las peleas, si bien las baso en el anime, las narro de otro modo. **

**00Zerok00: Gracias. La verdad, quería tratar algo nuevo. Respondiendo a las preguntas: 1)Quizás. Un buen villano de Dragon Ball. 2)Las chicas, siento que pueden ser más ese apoyo humano, como Bulma, dado que Twilight tiene motivos para pelear. 3) En lo de Buu, dado que seguimos el cannon, Gohan puede repetir lo mismo, pero Gine sería más seria y uno que otro factor, no quiero dar mucho spoiler, solo que Gine con los años, será más como su madre en algunas cosas. 4) A esa pregunta, Goku en el cannon murió, pero jamás se dijo mucho de las reglas del otro mundo. Algo que daré en su momento. Quiero profundizar eso, que él vea el peso de sus decisiones.**

**angelmolina056: Gracias. La verdad, la situación familiar de Twilight es tensa, no es algo que se arregle con una visita y ya. Ahora todos se centraran en lo más importante.**

* * *

**Saga del Planeta Namek**

**Capítulo 20: Luego de la Batalla**

Era un nuevo día en la Tierra. Tras haber sido salvado por los guerreros Z de la invasión Saiyajin, los que habían sido los sobrevivientes a gran cruenta batalla, se merecían un descanso tras todo el sacrificio hecho. Lamentablemente, no había semillas del ermitaño para curar a nuestros amigos de un modo rápido. Por lo que habían sido llevados al hospital general de la Ciudad del Oeste, donde habían sido internados. Eso sí… No todos estaban felices con esto…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Me duele!

Goku estaba sobre una cama del hospital, mientras las enfermeras le cambiaban los vendajes. Al Saiyajin le habían detectado rotura del 85% de los huesos. Desgarro muscular en todo el cuerpo. Además de que una que otra cosa. Sí. Eso podía explicar el porque se queja. Pero no era porque le estén tratando, sólo era un cambio de vendajes. Ya que los otros estaban sucios.

-Que paciente más escandaloso.

-Si… Pero uno muy guapo y bien formado. Esta para comérselo…

La enfermera que hizo el último comentario recibió la mirada de todas sus compañeras, algo que a ella le sacó una expresión de duda, como si ellas no pensaran lo mismo que ella.

-Oh no. Ni lo pienses. Eso mismo pensé yo. Y cuándo lo dije en voz alta, la esposa de ese hombre parecía lista para lanzarme del último piso.

-Creo que es natural… es decir, con la fama que tienes….

-¿¡Qué tratas de decir con eso!? ¿Me creen una roba maridos!? ¡No respondan! – oh bueno. – Pero este caso difiere… esa mujer si da miedo.

-Ahm… Oigan… - Goku optó por hablar dado que las enfermeras se habían quedado sin hacer nada más que hablar. - ¿Ya acabaron?

-…No.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Bueno… hasta el más grande defensor de la Tierra tiene sus debilidades… ¿No?

* * *

-Es un escándalo. Ni que lo estuvieran matando. – Twilight estaba sentada afuera de la sala dónde estaba su marido. La mujer estaba con una bata de paciente y algunos vendajes en piernas y brazos.

-A Goku jamás le gustaron los hospitales. Creí que habías logrado hacer que supere eso Twilight. – El maestro Roshi estaba al lado de la mujer, con Krillin a su lado.

-No es por falta de intentos. Pero esta con la ridícula idea de que, si va a un hospital, lo van a inyectar con algo. Su fobia no tiene sentido. – Twilight soltó un suspiro. – Amo a ese hombre, pero es peor que un niño… Y ustedes se quedan donde están.

Gohan y Gine, quiénes estaban con ropas de pacientes, además de unos vendajes, se detuvieron en seco. La voz de su madre tenía una orden absoluta. No la podían desobedecer.

-Nos descubrió…

-Te dije que debimos ser más rápidos.

-Ahora. Acá.

Ambos niños volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Esta vez algo tristes. No querían pasar lo que su padre. Pero no podía ser peor, ¿Verdad?

Gohan tomó su libro y lo empezó a leer de un modo lento, hasta que oyó algo a un lado del pasillo. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba y se vio con la sorpresa de que, a lo lejos, había una niña en silla de ruedas. Parecía llorar, mientras la madre de esta le daba apoyo. ¿Habrá recibido una mala noticia?

-Hermano. ¿Hola?

-¿Qué?

-Te estoy llamando. Hazme caso. – Gine hizo un puchero, no le gustaba ser ignorada. – Dime, ¿Crees que mamá nos deje seguir peleando?

-Ahm… no lo sé. Puede que sí… Es decir, no lo hacemos mal.

-Pero no creo que ella desee que sigamos los pasos de papá.

-Papá ama pelear… nosotros no somos así.

-Verdad…

Gohan veía como su hermana parecía estar pensando en que hacer. Sí, ellos son los que deciden que harán. En lo personal, a él le agradaría seguir entrenando como un pasatiempo y seguir con sus estudios. Sabe que su hermana va más por lo que es la aventura.

-Muy bien. Pacientes Son Gohan y Son Gine, pasen. Son los que siguen.

Ambos hermanos al oír ello, se vieron las caras. Trataron de escapar, sólo para sentir los brazos de su madre atraparlos como si una boa constrictora los tuviera en su merced.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Seré buena! ¡Estudiaré más! ¡Pero no me hagas entrar!

-¡Comeré todos mis vegetales mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

Twilight no hizo caso a ninguno de sus hijos. Sólo entró a la sala, a pesar de que Gine se aferró al marco de la puerta para no entrar… sólo que olvidó que su mamá también era más fuerte ahora. Y al final, acabó aceptando su inminente destino.

Todo esto pasó ante la mirada incrédula de Krillin y Roshi.

-Wow. Ella sí que sabe imponerse sin decir mucho.

-Esas son las que dan más miedo Krillin. – El viejo maestro suspiró. – Las mujeres, siempre serán un misterio para nosotros.

-Que profundo maestro… - Ver a su maestro derramar unas lágrimas…

-Tú tampoco huiras Krillin, aquí te quedas.

-¡Rayos!

* * *

Pasando a otra escena, nos hallamos en lo que sería una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital. Donde la Familia Son estaba pasando sus días. Es más, Krillin estaba ahí con el maestro Roshi, además del Maestro Karin. Incluso Velvet y las chicas estaban ahí presentes, habían pasado la noche en un hotel. Cortesía de Bulma.

-Goku. Pareces una momia.

-No me sorprende. Estaba muy mal. – Rarity rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Rainbow, quién le sacó la lengua. - ¿En serio te dijeron 4 meses?

-Si. Dijeron que por como estaba, no hay certeza que me recupere del todo.

-No te preocupes, en un mes tendremos nuevas semillas. Sólo debes de ser paciente. – el viejo Gato vio a su ex alumno suspirar. – Es más, tómate estos días para descansar muchacho.

-Eso haré… Sólo quisiera comer algo. La comida del hospital es horrible.

-Amen por eso hermano. – Pinkie tiro a la basura la comida que el Saiyajin había dejado. No le gustó. - ¿Quién comería esto?

-Tiene la meta de ser nutritiva. No necesariamente debe ser de buen sabor para ello. – Fluttershy rodó los ojos al ver como su amiga jadeó del horror. – Cielos…

-En fin. ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿qué les dijeron?

-No mucho Applejack. Que nosotros 4… - se señaló a ella, sus hijos y Krillin. – Sólo debemos estar 3 días. Es bueno saber ello… Odio estar en un hospital.

-¿Me trajiste a un lugar que también odias? Twilight…

-Es eso. O dejar que empeores Goku. Guarda silencio.

El Saiyajin soltó un suspiro e hizo lo que su esposa le dijo. Ignoró la risa de los presentes. No le molestaba. Y Twilight sabía que su esposo siempre será infantil. Pero algo llamó su atención… la mirada de Rarity hacia… ¿Qué…? Debe de estar imaginando cosas.

-Por cierto… ¿Y Bulma? – Gine, desde su cama, hizo la pregunta. Y en ese momento…

-¡Prendan el televisor! – la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Con fuerza, dejando ver a una chica de cabello celeste.

-… ¿Cambio de look Bulma?

-Si. Como sea. Sólo prendan el televisor. – La mujer puso a un lado el comentario de Rainbow, para prender el aparato. – Ahí está…

Todos los presentes pasaron a ver la imagen que el televisor mostraba. Se veía que era el canal de noticias. En este, se veía como un reportero daba la información sobre la nave Saiyajin que quedó aquí en la Tierra. El gobierno la tenía…

-¡No veo! ¿Que pasa? – claro, Goku no podía ver por como estaba vendado su cuerpo. Además de que la cama no estaba en una posición muy buena para ello.

-Genial… simplemente genial. El gobierno tiene la nave. ¿Cómo la vamos recuperar?

-Simple mi querida Applejack. Con esto. – Bulma sacó del bolsillo el dispositivo de la nave. – Sólo hay que llamar a la nave y listo.

-Ahm… Bulma. ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

-Krillin… por favor. Soy una genio. Me he pasado toda la noche examinando esto. Y creo poder hacer que funcione.

-El creo no me da mucha confianza… - Pinkie, la optimista, no sabía si esperar lo mejor de un objeto alienígena.

Pero Bulma no hizo caso. Sólo oprimió unos botones para hacer que la nave venga hacia ellos. Ese era el plan… pero….

La imagen televisiva, sólo mostró como la nave espacial pareció brillar. Sólo para luego…

**¡Booom!**

... explotar.

La cara de nuestros amigos era digna de un retrato de esa obra de arte: el grito. Sí… parece que hubo un error de cálculo…

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Les hago recordar que no puedo ver nada de lo que está pasando! ¿¡Eso que oí fue una explosión!? ¿¡Hola!? – Goku quería que alguien le diga que rayos estaba pasando.

-¡Bulma! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que lo puse para moverse! ¡No para que explote!

-¡No fue así obviamente! – Twilight se quería arrancar los cabellos. - ¡Nuestra esperanza para llegar a Namekusei!

Krillin cayó al suelo debido al shock de lo que fue testigo. ¿Ahora que…?

….

Tras varios minutos de ver a Bulma caminar de un lado a otro, todos llegaron a la certeza de que, a este paso, hará un hueco en el piso.

-Bueno… supongo que llegar con la nube voladora es imposible.

-Por favor Goku, no quiero oír tus tonterías.

-¡Hey! ¡Nadie trata así a mi esposo! …. ¡Sólo yo tengo ese derecho!

-Hey… - Goku no sabía si estar feliz por la defensa de su esposa o en verdad algo mortificado.

-¡No estoy para cosas así! ¡Perdimos nuestra única salida para ir a ese planeta! ¡Twilight, no debiste tomar esa cosa!

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Me estás echando la culpa a MÍ!? ¡Cuando todo esto es TU culpa!

La cara de Bulma era digna de un retrato. Nadie la había tratado de ese modo y dado la contra. Al ver lo que estaba por pasar, Velvet jaló a los que estaban más cerca y los alejó de lo que sería una fuerte batalla verbal entre dos mujeres de carácter. Conoce muy bien a su hija.

-¡Tú! ¡El simple hecho de que te creas la gran cosita, Son Twilight, no te da derecho de tratarme así!

-¿¡No!? ¡Si hubieras tenido una pizca de sentido común, cosa que no es así…!

-*Gasp* ¿¡Cómo te…!?

-¡La nave espacial no habría volado en mil pedazos! ¡Un día! ¡Sólo un día te lo tomaste para estudiar el control y el idioma! ¡Eres una idiota!

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Al menos no tengo que un plan de acción! ¡No como tú!

Todos vieron como palabra a palabra, ambas chicas parecían querer matarse con sus palabras. El resto, a una distancia más que segura, solo Goku cerca de ellas por su cama. EL Saiyajin sabía que eran los nervios y la desesperación hablando por ellas. Twilight siempre era propensa a crisis de nervios. Y Bulma… Su amiga puede ser muy explosiva cuando se lo propone. Pero ninguna quiere herir a la otra. Están asustadas porque no saben que paso seguir. Pero…

Vio la cara de molestia y de algo de susto en sus hijos. Sí… Ellos no han visto a su madre nunca en este estado. Lo mejor será que se meta y acabe con esto.

-Oigan…

-¿¡Qué!? – ambas mujeres lo pasaron a ver con rabia. Pero años de conocer a Bulma, tener a Twilight de esposa y demás, lo han hecho más… fuerte, un poco, a esa mirada… Si, le daba algo de miedo. Pero debe estar en calma… Un poco…

-Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿No? Digo… Sí, puede que el plan no saliera bien, pero eso siempre nos pasa. Solo hay que pensar en como arreglar esto. Y dudo que una de ustedes en verdad quiera herir a la otra, ¿verdad? – Goku pudo ver que algo de sus palabras en verdad logró hacer que ellas se detengan y se vean algo arrepentidas. – Es más, es mejor pensar como uno, que lanzarse insultos.

Twilight y Bulma bajaron las cabezas algo… avergonzadas por dejar que sus emociones saquen lo mejor de ellas. Sí, Bulma en verdad quiere traer a su novio de vuelta. Y Twilight a sus amigos… Pero no era necesario soltar todo lo negativo a la otra.

-Lo siento Bulma….

-No… Yo hice mal… fui precipitada.

La sorpresa, de ver a Goku ser la voz de la razón para variar, era grande. Sí, todos sabían que el muchacho era en cierto modo, el líder del grupo, más por su personalidad y buen carisma. Es más, era fácil de ver que en cierto modo, como Twilight es el ancla de Goku, él es el de ella… porque las que la conocen, saben lo explosiva que puede ser… y vaya que lo es.

-Papá siempre calmando a mamá y sus brotes de ira…

-Al menos esta vez no fue con un beso… Eewww.

La mencionada miró molesta a sus hijos, además de algo avergonzada. Pero no le tomo importancia… se dio vuelta para ver a su esposo, notando de nuevo que Rarity lo miraba de un modo que… no era normal. Al menos no en ella… Hmmm. Verá eso luego, ahora deben de pensar en un modo de llegar a Namekusei, hallar una nave… algo.

-Pero, ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar una nave con la suficiente tecnología y velocidad para llegar allá? – Bulma camino hacia la ventana, se dio vuelta para ver a todo el mundo y… - ¿¡Quién podrá ayudarnos!?

-Hola.

-¡GAH! – la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que caiga de trasero al suelo, ya que no esperó a la persona que estaba fuera de la ventana, sobre una alfombra voladora.

-¡Mr. Popo! – Krillin y Twilight sonrieron al ver a la persona ahí fuera. Uno de los que habían sido de los encargados de entrenarlos.

-¿Y ese quién es…?

-Es el ayudante de Kami-sama. – Goku hizo la aclaración de Applejack, quien lo pasó a ver con una ceja alzada. – Él es quien ayuda a Kami-sama en sus labores. Pero también fue el asistente del Kami-sama anterior, incluso del anterior a ese. Es quien también me enseño algunas cosas en mi tiempo con ellos.

-Es bueno verte Goku. – Mr. Popo pasó a ver a Twilight y Krillin, para sonreír también. – Vine porque oí que puede que necesiten de una nave espacial. Y creo saber donde hay una.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Bulma se recompuso y miró al ser con incredulidad. - ¿Donde?

-Yunzabit. – a esas palabras, los que conocen de geografía se quedaron helados.

La Meseta de Yunzabit es un lugar que se encuentra al noreste del Mundo. El lugar es muy árido y frío, además de que en ese lugar soplan fuertes vientos. Es una parte de este mundo, que nadie va a ver… por la imposibilidad de vivir en ese lugar. No sólo ello, es conocido por ser donde muchas cosas raras ocurren.

-Ahmmm. ¿Debemos de ir hacia allá?

-Si. – La respuesta no le gustó nada a Bulma. Ella quiere ver si la nave esa es útil. Pero… tampoco quiere ir sola…

-Ok… Esto… ¿Alguien me acompaña a hacer un estudio rápido de una supuesta nave espacial? – esperó que alguien se digne en ser su acompañante, pero al ver que nadie daba un paso al frente… - ¡Oh vamos!

-¡Yo estoy muy lista! – Bulma volteó al oír una voz. Notó que Pinkie estaba sentada en la alfombra, lista para partir con ella. - ¡Vamos!

-… Es una broma… - la científica sabía que no tenía opción. Mejor eso, que ir sola… - Denme un espacio.

Ver a Bulma tratar de subir a la alfombra… ver como hizo un espectáculo, más que vergonzoso al creer que se iba a caer y que todo el mundo se le quedó viendo, mostraba que Bulma podía ser muy exagerada. Algo que muchos veían como gracioso… En fin, al verse que estaban listos… desaparecieron de la nada. Y eso dejó a los presentes, sin habla…

-Saben… creo que me iré por comida, para olvidar que acabo de ver una alfombra voladora desaparecer con dos de mis amigas. – Rainbow se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, siendo seguida rápidamente por el resto de ellas.

-Yo haré una llamada. Tengo que avisar unas cosas en casa. – Velvet salió también, dejando a su hija con su familia. – Maestro Roshi, ¿Sabe dónde hay un teléfono?

-Por supuesto, si me sigue…

-Solo tenga sus manos lejos de mí…

-Jajajaja…

Vaya… eso fue rápido… Twilight suspiro al oír eso. Su madre era… como ella en algunas cosas. Y eso la hace ver que puede ser algo intimidante. Krillin por su lado, soltó una risa a las expensas de su amiga, quien lo miró feo. Eso sí, ella nunca mostrará que se está pareciendo a su madre en cuestión a lo de criar a sus hijos. NUNCA.

-Bueno, yo iré a mi propia habitación. Tengo que esperar que el médico vea como estoy. Aprovecharé en dormir un rato. – Con eso dicho, el terrestre se retiró de la habitación, dejando a la familia en su lugar… Pero…

-Gohan, Gine… ¿Por qué no van por ahí? – Goku les dio una sugerencia a sus hijos, veía que estaban muy aburridos. Ellos sonrieron al ver que su padre quiere darles algo de libertad, pero…

-No. Goku, están heridos.

-Solo sus brazos. Sus piernas están bien. No tiene nada de malo que caminen.

-No. Ni creas que voy a dejar que…

-Twilight… tú tampoco soportas estar quieta. – las palabras de su esposo la callaron, detesta que la conozca tan bien. – Es más, no van a salir del edificio. ¿verdad?

Twilight miró a sus hijos, quienes asintieron rápidamente. Como dándole a su padre la razón. Ella sabía que esos dos, siempre obedecerán a su padre primero, antes que a ella. No es que lo considere mal. Pero ve el nexo especial que se tienen, por lo que suspiró y…

-Se quedan en este piso. Van a otro lugar del hospital y lo sabré.

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Vamos Gohan!

-¡Espera! ¡Gine!

Ver al hijo mayor de la pareja, ir tras su hiperactiva hermana menor era algo curioso… Pero Twilight siempre sentía que estos momentos lo valían todo. El dolor y sacrificio que pasaron, solo los unió más. Irónico que hayan estado un año lejos para que eso pase…

-Se han hecho fuertes. Es increíble pensar que Piccolo los entrenó y acabaron de ese modo. – Y las palabras de su esposo la pusieron de mal humor. - ¿Twilight?

-No… No menciones a ese tipo… - La chica tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de su esposo, quien la veía con curiosidad, sin entender que pasaba. – Se los llevó Goku… ¡En mi cara! ¡No pude evitarlo!

-Hey… No es tu culpa…

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Míos! ¡Estuve enferma de la preocupación por ellos un año! ¡Él…!

-Los salvo… - Goku entendía la ira de su esposa. En lo personal, le hubiera gustado ser él quien entrenara a sus hijos para que vean lo divertido que puede ser pelear. Pero ellos lo deben de ver ahora, como una herramienta para no morir. Es algo en lo que debe de trabajar cuando pueda. – Twilight, Piccolo pudo ser muchas cosas…

-¡Es un bastardo! ¡Se llevó a mis hijos! ¡Y yo no hice nada para ir por ellos, porque sabía que necesitaban aprender a usar sus poderes! ¡Detestaba admitir que, sin ti, él sería el mejor maestro para ellos! Aún así… yo…

-No creas que no… estoy molesto. Pero tengo un respeto por Piccolo que no puedo negar. Es un artista marcial excelente y por lo poco que vimos, un buen maestro. Es más, creo que nuestros hijos han hecho que él cambie. Si no, no los habría salvado cuando todo pasó. – Y ella no podía negar eso… No podía… - Por eso, no creo que ellos se quieran quedar a esperar que los revivan. Querrán ir…

-No… No… No, ¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar que ellos vayan Goku! ¡De ninguna manera! – La mirada de su esposo, esa que indicaba que él no iba a dejar el tema solo porque ella se niegue, era algo que veía raramente. – Goku…

-Ellos querrán ir… Es su decisión…

-¡Yo soy su madre! ¡Yo sé que es mejor para ellos! ¿¡Quieres dejar que vayan!? ¡No lo permitiré! – Ver la cara de su esposo, solo le hizo sacar más rabia de la que sentía. - ¡Me preocupe por ellos un año! ¡Un maldito año! Yo… Yo siempre… Quiero lo mejor para ellos… Yo… No quiero que sufran… Esto no es para ellos…

-Soy Saiyajin… - esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar con horror. – Quieras o no… hay algo de esa raza en ellos. Sea la facilidad para la batalla o la terquedad. Pero ellos dirán que quieren ir… Y hasta irán contra ti para hacerlo. – Twilight sabía que era verdad… - Yo quisiera poder ir. Pero estaré aquí un mes, dado que no habrá semillas hasta ese día. Y sé, que no quieres que ellos piensen mal de ti…

-Soy su madre. Debo ser dura con ellos para que se comporten…

-Sí. Pero también puedes ser su apoyo… ¿No quieres revivir a los demás? – el silencio de su esposa, le dio pase a seguir. – Sé que… Quieres. Te conozco… Puedes estar molesta con PIccolo. Pero no lo odias, no tras ver como los salvó.

-… No es justo… ¿Esto era lo que nos depara ahora? ¿Pelear? – Twilight se llevó las manos a la cara, para sacarse unas lágrimas. – Tú amas pelear. Es tu vida. Y me enamore de ti, al ver esa pasión en ti. Pero también, de ver que tras esa fuerza… hay un corazón amable. Pero… no es lo que deseo para mis hijos.

-… Son jóvenes… Ya decidirán que hacer un día. Pero creo que lo más cercano, es que quieren ir a ese planeta. Y sería hipócrita de mi parte, decir que no quiero ir…

-Goku…

-Yo digo. – La mujer sonrió con algo de gracia. – Es más… veamos que nos dicen Bulma y Pinkie…

-Temo por Bulma… con Pinkie ahí… Espero que esa nave, si vuela, no vaya al sol. – Ambos rieron al pensar en la posibilidad, solo para detenerse y verse preocupados… - No pasará…. ¿Verdad?

-… Mr. Popo está ahí…

-Si… Es cierto. – Twilight acarició la cara de su esposo, para luego acercarse a él y darle un beso. – No sabes como extrañaba esto…

-Igual… Aunque lamento estar totalmente vendado… Sino, podría…

-¡Goku! – el sonrojo en la cara de su esposa, siempre era gracioso de ver. – Cielos… Cuando te cures podemos… ya sabes.

-Eso espero. En verdad me gustan esos momentos.

Ella también… Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de lo último. Y era la mirada de Rarity hacia su esposo. Algo que no le había pasado anteriormente. Y es algo que la tiene algo… incómoda.

-Oye Goku…

-¿Dime? – Notó que su esposa estaba… ¿Preocupada?

-¿Piensas que Rarity es linda…?

…. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Goku la miró con una ceja alzada. No entendiendo el porque le hace una pregunta que… no ve sentido.

-Si…

-Oh…

-Pero todas mis amigas son lindas. Según el significado que me enseño el maestro Roshi… Aunque, creo que no fue el mejor modo de hacerlo. Jajaja, recuerdo que se pasó horas tratando de que entienda eso. – Goku notó que su esposa lo seguía viendo. – Ser linda es algo que veo como algo físico, algo que llama mucho la atención. Aunque a mí me interesa más una cosa…

-¿Y es?

-Me gusta una persona con carácter fuerte, como tú. No sé, eso es lo que más me llama la atención. Jajaja, recuerdo esa vez que le diste una cachetada a…

-No me hagas recordar eso. – Twilight se tapó la cara al recordar eso y… En serio, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que… Es absurdo. – Te amo.

Goku sonrió a esas palabras. Para él era raro decir esas palabras, pero ella lo sabía… Sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Es más, se puede dar el lujo de que… es quien lo entiende mejor.

-Por cierto, Twilight… ¿Te han crecido los pechos?

-… Uno: Entrenar tiene sus beneficios. Dos: Eres un idiota… Tres: Ya te los mostraré cuando te cures. – Había algo de lo que también se puede jactar… Que ella es la única que él ve de ese modo. Y le encanta que sea así.

* * *

-¡AUXILIO! – Bulma se aferraba a lo que era el asiento del piloto, detestando a toda deidad allá arriba, de que Pinkie vea esto como algo muy divertido. ¡Estaban en una maldita nave espacial yendo hacia Jupiter a una velocidad enfermiza!

Recapitulemos, ella, junto a Mr. Popo y Pinkie habían ido a Yunzabit, en busca de la nave que supuestamente estaba ahí.

Lo que pasó, fue que el asistente de Kami-sama, les explicó lo que su amigo le contó años atrás. De que él, cuando llegó a este mundo, creía que su nave era una casa. Pasó años ahí, esperando por gente que lo recoja. Y asi fueron años, hasta que él un día optó por irse, alejarse del lugar que una vez llamó casa tantos años.

Al hallar lo que era esa nave, era muy rara. Parecía un enorme insecto de cierto modo, con patas. Es más, no había una puerta a primera vista. Solo que esta se mostraba con una simple palabras. Piccolo. Y así era… Cuando entraron a ver el interior, se entendió que solo podían hacer que esto se active con el que sería el idioma natal de Namekusei. Era algo inconveniente….

Pero Bulma le pidió a Mr. Popo que la nave vaya al planeta Júpiter… y en eso estaban, solo que ninguno esperó la velocidad con que esta cosa salió disparada al cielo. No sólo ello, puede que hayan olvidado…

-¡No nos hemos puesto el cinturón de seguridad! – a las palabras de la científica, de atrás de ellos, salió lo que parecía ser un… ¿retrete?

-En el idioma Nameku, eso significa que deseas ir al baño.

-Oooooh. Eso suena a algo que puede causar muchos malos entendidos…

-¡No es el momento Pinkie! – Bulma se aferró más a su asiento, cuando de repente, se detuvieron de golpe ante la clara sorpresa de la chica. - ¿Acabó? ¿Estamos muertos?

-Lo dudo… A ver… - Pinkie se puso al lado de su amiga y le dio un pellizco, uno que la hizo dar un salto. – Nopero. Estas bien vivita.

-¡Te voy a…!

-Hemos llegado. – Las palabras de Mr. Popo, solo hicieron que las dos chicas pasen a ver por la ventana de la nave. Y soltaron un jadeo al ver que…

Si, frente a ellos estaba el que sería el planeta más grande del Sistema Solar. Júpiter. Era algo que no esperaron ver. Normalmente, tomaría semanas llegar a este punto con lo mejor que hay en la Tierra. Pero… En este caso, solo les tomó unos 4 minutos… solo 4 para cruzar la mitad del Sistema Solar…

-Jajaja… Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos de verdad! – Bulma dio un salto de alegría, uno que Pinkie devolvió con un abrazo… muy fuerte… - ¡Mi espalda!

-¡Perdón! Pero… eso significa que…

-Si… Podremos ir a Namekusei… podremos ir a revivir a todos.

Y eso era lo que Mr. Popo quería oír. El poder saber que podrían revivir a Kami-sama, lo emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Y eso era algo que ambas chicas vieron como tierno. Pero había algo que tenía a Bulma en… duda.

-¿Qué habrá pasado exactamente en Namekusei para que hayan mandado al pequeño Kami-sama a nuestro mundo? ¿Qué clase cambio climático pudo ocurrir que acabó con casi todo un planeta?

-¿Calentamiento global? – NO era una idea tan descabellada. Eso sí, lo mejor sería no opinar. – Deberíamos regresar e informar lo que acabamos de hallar.

-Buena idea Pinkie. Es más, hay que llevar esto al laboratorio en mi casa. No tengo duda de que mi papá enloquecerá al ver esto.

Y era así… Ahora, ¿Cómo dar la noticia a sus amigos?

* * *

En el hospital, Gohan y Gine seguían dando unos paseos por los pasillos del edificio. Viendo lo que se les era permitido, claro está. En una de esas, la niña tuvo una idea.

-Vamos al tejado.

-¿Ah? – el varón de los hermanos la vio como si estuviera loca. – Pero, mamá dijo que…

-Que no vayamos fuera del edificio. Y ese lugar, es parte del edificio. – era… verdad… - Vamos.

Gohan soltó un suspiro, al saber que no importa que haga, nunca podrá hacer que su hermana se quede quieta. Es más, hasta le da miedo saber que puede hacer ella si es que él le lleva la contra. Le ha pasado más de una vez…

Ambos subieron las escaleras, para poder dirigirse al techo, viendo con sorpresa que la puerta estaba abierta. Eso hizo que ambos se vean las caras, para luego encogerse de brazos y caminar hacia dicho lugar. Y al hacerlo, se vieron con la sorpresa de que había alguien aquí. Y Gihan la reconoció como la niña que había visto hace unas horas, en el pasillo…

-Oh. No sabíamos que había alguien. – Gine habló en voz alta, algo que hizo que la niña volteara a verlos. – Hola. – Pero el saludo de Gine, no recibió la respuesta que ella esperaba. Porque la niña volteó la cara, dejándola con la mano en el aire. – Me ignoró…

-Sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace. – Ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermana, Gohan caminó hacia la niña, quien seguía viendo el suelo por la baranda del techo. - ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-Viendo… que tan doloroso sería saltar...

…. Ambos híbridos Saiyajin se vieron las caras algo mortificados, no creyendo lo que habían oído. Ella quería…

-Ahm… Soy Son Gohan. Y ella es mi hermana, Son Gine.

-… Son los que rogaban para no ser atendidos hace unas horas. – Vaya buena primera impresión. – No importa. No es mi asunto. Se nota que son unos mimados.

-¡Óyeme tú…! – la boca de Gine fue tapada por la mano de su hermano, quien parecía tratar de ser más un mediador que… uno que dirá lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Solo déjenme sola…

-No podemos… tras lo que acabas de decir, nos preocupa un poco que…

-A mí no…

-¡Me preocupa…! Que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. – Gine rodó los ojos a las palabras de su hermano, él siempre tan bueno. En eso él se parece más a papá.

-Si… claro. De que sirve que se preocupen, si nada pueden hacer para… - la niña sacudió la cabeza solo para tratar de caminar e irse, pero al hacerlo… se tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Oye…

-¡No me toques! – Gohan se detuvo en seco por el grito de rabia y frustración. – No necesito ayuda… No la necesito.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi hermano solo quiere ser amable contigo!

-¿¡Y eso qué!? – la niña se puso de pie como pudo, solo para tambalearse un poco. – ¡Los buenos deseos no van a…!

-Es por tu pierna, ¿verdad? – la niña detuvo su ataque de rabia al notar que Gohan la había… - ¿Por eso llorabas en la mañana?

-Y eso que… No es como si pudieran hacer algo… No es como… si los buenos deseos puedan hacer que vuelva a… practicar gimnasia…

-¿No es ese deporte donde bailas mientras haces piruetas? – Gohan vio a su hermana con una ceja alzada. - ¿Qué…? Hey, me gustan los deportes.

La niña soltó un suspiro. Le cuesta creer que estos… tienen su edad, ¿verdad? Ella tiene 5, se va para los 6 en unos meses, deben de ser de la misma edad. Pero…

-Da igual. No tengo que…

-Oye. ¿Por qué dices que no puedes seguir con ese deporte? Yo te veo bien. – Gine miraba a la niña, quien simplemente apretó los puños.

-Es mi rodilla… me la lastime en una práctica y… se rompieron los meniscos…

Gohan no sabía que clase de practica debió de hacer para que eso le pase. De seguro algo que iba más allá de sus habilidades actuales. Pero, se veía que ella en verdad estaba mortificada. Decía que quería estar sola, pero sabe que eso no es cierto. Solo estaba molesta. Y eso se le pasará. Es más, tal vez llegue a apreciar lo que sería, unos nuevos amigos. Por lo que él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a pararse bien, ante su obvia queja.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Dije que no quiero…!

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejarte sola. Necesitas amigos y nosotros lo seremos. ¿verdad Gine?

-… Claro. Es más, creo que sería bueno ayudarte a subir el ánimo y no pensar cosas deprimentes. Y nos ayudaría decirte mucho que nos digas tu nombre. A menos que te digamos niña, oye, cabello de bulto…

-¡Starlight! – la niña gritó, harta de que Gine la siga molestando. - ¡Starlight Glimmer! ¡Sólo no…! ¡Hey!

-Un gusto Starlight. Espero que seamos grandes amigos.

La honesta sonrisa de Gohan y como tomaba su mano, hizo que la niña se sonroje un poco. Algo que nunca le había pasado. Y eso era algo que le sacaba una duda que no iba a dejar ir en mucho tiempo. Pero Gine era la que sonreía de un modo algo… maligno. Se veía que había algo aquí. Y ella iba a disfrutar de este como no tenían idea. Es la nieta de Velvet Twilight, ¿En verdad esperaban que ella no heredara algo de su abuela? Ja. Pobres ilusos… Como se va a divertir.

* * *

-¿Hm? Qué raro, siento que nuestra hija tiene algo en mente.

-Nah. Deben ser cosas tuyas Twilight…

-No Goku… es mi instinto de madre. Lo sé. – Y ella no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía…

* * *

En el primer piso del hospital, Velvet estaba al teléfono con…

-Gracias Cadance. No sabía cuanto iban a tardar en esto. Lamentablemente, no creo que Twilight y los niños quieran ver a nadie ahora. Spike quizás, hasta Flurry. Pero… Todo lo que ha pasado y esto de las ideas de ir a un planeta para poder revivir a quienes murieron. Dios, no sabía que habían tantas cosas locas en el mundo.

_-Jaja. No se preocupe madre. En verdad, creo que es un modo de ampliar nuestras… ideas. Pero Flurry quiere ver a sus primos, le importa poco si la escuela es lo primero. _

-Ya veo… ¿Qué han pensado mi esposo e hijo?

-_… La verdad. No lo sé. Se ve que no quieren tratar con esto. Es más, creo que ya están llevando esto a un tema más… legal._

-¿Legal? Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es…

-_Quieren mostrar que Goku no es… buen padre para los niños y un apoyo para Twilight. Trataran de que un juzgado… anule el matrimonio y que los niños…_

-¡Es absurdo! – el grito de la mujer, llamó la atención de los presentes. Ella se sonrojo al ver que estaba… llamando la atención. – Jeje. Perdón… Cadance, eso ya es un extremo absurdo. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

-_Nada. Solo su orgullo. Es más, parece que hay presión de las otras familias que… bueno, ya sabe, querían unirse a la de usted por medio de un matrimonio con Twilight. Pero… hay algo que podemos hacer para mostrar que Goku no es mal padre ni esposo. Solo dame tiempo._

-Irás contra tu esposo, sabes eso ¿Verdad?

_-… Sé que es así. Pero tampoco quiero que Twilight sufra por un orgullo tonto. Es más, Goku me agrada. Y por lo que me ha contado, se ve que es alguien que se preocupa por su familia. Además, salvó la Tierra. Esos ya son puntos que se ganó conmigo… Ojalá eso no haga que jale ojo…_

Y Velvet sabía a que se refería. Ya había notado algunas cosas, solo espera que Twilight lo sepa afrontar y no deje que los celos le ganen. Sería algo raro para ella. Además, de que esta vez, se tratará más de algo de confianza para con su esposo. Sí, al final…. Todo será una prueba para el matrimonio de la familia Son. Y eso que siente que… en verdad será innecesario. De su hija, no duda lo que siente por su esposo… de Goku… Se ve en sus ojos lo que él siente. Y eso le saca una sonrisa… su hija tenía suerte.

* * *

En la zona de la cafetería, las chicas trataban de comer algo que no esté caro. Esto era un robo… un maldito robo.

-Ugh… esto es un robo de Zennys. Es…

-Ya Rainbow, lo sabemos… - Applejack mordió su emparedado, para luego soltar un bostezo. Uno que hizo que la chica se tape la boca por lo mal que se vio. – Perdón…

-Espero que Pinkie no haga que Bulma enloquezca. – Fluttershy bebió de su té. – Es más, tal vez sea momento de volver.

-Claro… solo deseas ir a ver a alguien de una vez, ¿Verdad? – Rainbow sonó burlona y el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga no ayudaba a que contenga la risa. – Bueno, al menos no está casado. Aprovecha Fluttershy, eres la única del grupo que aún es virgen.

-¡Rainbow! – Applejack regañó a su amiga, quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición. – No le hagas caso bombón. Está ardida porque puedes tener lo que ella no.

-¿¡Perdón!?

Mientras esta extraña discusión pasaba, Rarity miraba su taza de café. Pensando en lo que… había pensado las últimas horas. Y debe de admitir, que se siente como una mala amiga. Pensar de ese modo del esposo de una de sus amigas más cercanas. No podía evitar sentir que… en verdad estaba haciendo mal. Pero estaba celosa de su amiga y de lo que había logrado en estos años.

Tenía un esposo que la amaba, unos hijos maravillosos y… era feliz. Algo que ella no… y vaya que se ha esforzado para ello. Tiene una buena carrera, una buena vida en lo que sería lo material. Pero está sola… y en verdad, eso la hace….

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar que, en verdad estaba mal. No puede ponerse a pensar, que habría sido de su vida, si hubiera sido ella la que hallara a Goku primero… tal vez, habría terminado de otro modo. Pero… es algo del pasado. Y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Perdió su oportunidad. La perdió…

-Vamos chicas, hay que volver con el resto. Esperemos que Pinkie no haya hecho que Bulma tenga que pensar en buscar a un psiquiatra.

A las palabras de Rarity, todas se pusieron de pie. Listas para volver… solo que sabían el dilema de su amiga. Y no la culpan… ellas en verdad saben que Twilight, a pesar de todo, tiene suerte y eligió bien.

* * *

En otra parte de la galaxia… Vegeta aún seguía volando para llegar a uno de los tantos planetas donde puede…. Descansar y recuperarse, aún le tomará una semana más… llegar a ese punto. Maldición…

Y durante su viaje, su mente iba una y otra vez a ese momento… donde ese miserable de Kakarotto usaba esa energía extraña. Ese poder era algo que nunca antes había visto en el pasado. ¿Será posible que ese canalla sea…?

NO. No era algo que acepte. Si había un Saiyajin que debe de volverse esa leyenda, es él. No la basura de clase baja de Kakarotto. Y cuando se recupere, hará que pague por esta humillación. Por todo… Él y su familia, lo jura.


	21. Viaje a una Nueva Aventura

**Bueno, he vuelto con otro cap. Me tomó más tiempo, pero al menos está aquí. Espero les guste.**

**Las piedras: Si, Starlight aparece aquí. Y a lo DBS, como sigo el cannon, es obvio. Pero trataré de explicar un poco más el proceso como se obtiene en cuanto salga más información.**

**TheOldboyLogan: La verdad, pienso que la aventura a Namekusei ya pase, luego habrá algo de interacción, ahora hay una urgencia en ir a ese planeta. Hay mucho que tratar, pero hay una agenda que seguir.**

**Black Z86: Hay mucho que tratar, en cierta manera, es para alejarse un poquito de lo que es Dragon Ball y darle otro enfoque, sin alejarnos de lo que importa en verdad. **

**horakthybaraq: No hay problema. En cierto modo, la reaccion de Milk en el cannon es de alguien normal y se entiende, pero en el contexto es que no tiene hijos comunes, lo aprendió con Goten. Twilight trata de que haya normalidad, pero no es ciega a la realidad que vive.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Hay mucho que tratar, pero sí, tengo varias ideas que pueden cubrir algunos huecos del cannon de Dragon Ball. **

**Malistrix: Bueno, la idea de Starlight salió de la nada, pero me gustó como lo hice. Lo de Rarity, es algo que ella siente porque ve en Goku, lo que elle quiere, alguien quien ama a su esposa. y no, esta historia es de pareja unica, así que no harem. el tema del padre y hermano de Twilight es algo que se dejará más adelante, con más calma, pero se arreglara. Y si, Goku aquí sabe más de la intimidad, porque Twilight le enseño, así como lo que conlleva, no es tan tonto.**

**00Zerok00: Lo de Rarity, es algo que sirve para dar algo de drama. Lo de Fluttershy, puede ser algo simple o más hondo, no lo he pensado. Hay modos variados de meter a una personaje y no será la única que use. Lo de la situación de Twilight, eso se verá con más intensidad luego. Lo de Gohan con Starlight, es muy probable. Videl perdió en algo su encanto... Y si, he leído tu fic, no he visto la serie, así que no tengo mucho que decir. Si quieres, mandame un PM para hablar más de ese tema.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos con el cap.**

* * *

**Saga Namekusei**

**Capítulo 21: Viaje a una Nueva Aventura**

Al día siguiente de todo lo que había sucedido, Twilight se había sorprendido al ver que sus hijos habían hecho una nueva amiga. Una que parecía tener problemas muy personales en estos días, por lo que se veía que estaba agradeciendo la compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

Por lo que oyó de sus hijos, parece que tiene unos problemas en la rodilla, eso era algo triste de oír en alguien tan pequeño y joven. Por lo que, cuando pudo, le hizo la pregunta a Goku sobre…

-¿Crees que las semillas del ermitaño la puedan curar?

La pregunta de su esposa, solo hizo que le Saiyajin medite bien lo que debe de responder. No es que quiera sonar pesimista, pero ha aprendido que a veces era mejor pensar antes de hablar. Su esposa era muy convincente…

-No estoy seguro… ¿Sabes que tiempo tiene la herida?

-Según los doctores, parece que es una herida que no sanó bien. Por lo que aún cuenta como una…

-¡Entonces no hay problema! Recuerdo que el Maestro Karin me dijo que, mientras haya una parte de tu cuerpo que este lastimado, las semillas lo curaran. Eso sí, me dijo que no cura enfermedades….

-Es algo que no me sorprende, si lo ponemos desde un punto de vista algo más médico, las semillas son estimulantes de cicatrización. Por lo que no pueden atacar bacterias o a los virus.

-…. ¿Qué…? – La mujer negó con la cabeza al ver que su esposo seguía igual de perdido.

-Lo pondré simple… Si te enfermas, te ponen una inyección.

-¡NOOO!

-Y si te lastiman, te vendan. Como estas ahora.

-Oh. Entiendo. – Twilight suspiro ante la ignorancia de su esposo, pero su sonrisa no se iba de su cara. – Por cierto, ¿Qué querrá decirnos Bulma de la nave que hallaron?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo la certeza de que es algo bueno. Espero…

Ayer en la noche, la mujer llamó con un tono de alegría que la misma Twilight tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja. Decía que ella iría con Mr. Popo y Pinkie al hospital a eso de las 3. Que quería dar la noticia a todos. Eso significa que habían hallado algo y eso era bueno. Podían decir, que estaban un paso más cerca de lograr ir a Namekusei.

-Oye Goku… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con respecto a lo que Gohan y Gine dirán?

-¿A lo de ir a ese planeta? – el Saiyajin sabía que su esposa era algo terca, aún no le agrada la idea de dejar que ambos niños vayan a un planeta desconocido, por cuanto tiempo que no sabe. – Ya lo dije, es su decisión. Al final, solo queda apoyar en lo que harán.

-Tal vez debería ser más firme en decir que no… Pero sería una hipócrita si lo hago, porque también deseo ir a ver ese planeta.

-… ¿Por el bien científico?

-¡Así es!

Goku soltó un suspiro. Su esposa era una amante del conocimiento, de ver cosas que otros no. Además, que no deja de decirle palabras que a veces no entiende. ¿De dónde creen que sacó eso de científico? Pero, así era ella. Y como ella lo aceptó como es, él hace lo mismo. Habrá que ver cuál será la decisión de los niños y de ahí podrán hablar.

Es más, había un tema que aún no habían tocado. Uno que Twilight no sabía como decírselo a su esposo.

-… Mi papá llamó. – Eso sorprendió al Saiyajin. Hace casi 6 años que Twilight no tiene contacto con ellos. Mucho menos con sus nietos. Eso le preocupa. – Preguntaba como estaba…

-¿Luego de 6 años…?

Twilight se sorprendió al oír la sequedad en la voz de su esposo. Él siempre era muy alegre e infantil. Rara vez era opaco con alguien. Pero parece que, sin mostrarlo a ella o el resto, si tenía un cierto desdén hacia su suegro y cuñado. No lo culpa del todo…

-Si… Supo lo que… pasó, en general. Cadance le contó a mi hermano y bueno… se terminó enterando. Quiere… Quiere anular nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Qué…?

-Además de que desea que los niños pasen a la custodia de la familia…

-¡No puede…! ¡Ow! – Goku se quejó de sus heridas, al mismo tiempo que su esposa lo calmaba. – Eso es…

-No puede. Mi madre y Cadance tienen la evidencia de que no eres un esposo que abandonó a sus hijos o a mí. Ellos no saben de las esferas ni de que moriste. Creen que por no tener un trabajo, no puedes darnos una estabilidad. Pero tengo todos los recibos y gastos que se han generado los últimos años en el trabajo en el campo que tenemos. Además, de muchas otras cosas. Por cierto… Debemos retomar el trabajo.

-… Si… - Goku solo pasó a ver el techo, molesto. Fastidiado. No quería pensar en más cosas de esta clase, no estaba con las ganas de molestarse el día. – Lo de los vegetales, lo veremos cuando vuelva a estar bien. Espero que no hayamos perdido los clientes.

-Para nada… les dije que estabas mal. El exceso de trabajo. Es más, tenemos dinero suficiente para lo que resta del año. – Twilight acarició la cabeza de su esposo. – Tú céntrate en curarte. Sé que deseas retomar tus entrenamientos para el momento en que Vegeta vuelva.

-Sí… y entender en parte ese poder que use. – Goku trató de recordar la sensación. – Era como si… hubiera usado un poder que nunca supe que tenía. Como si… una parte de mí tratara de salir. Y no hablo de ese mono gigante…. Era algo más puro y poderoso… pero tan lleno de ira.

-… Ya sabes lo de… ese mono gigante, ¿No? – ver a su esposo desviar la mirada, sabiendo que era su modo de ocultar su tristeza, siempre le dolía. – Oh, Goku… No fue tu culpa. No lo sabías. Y no estabas en control de tus acciones. Estoy segura que tu abuelo no te culpa de lo que pasó.

-Lo sé… y creo que eso es lo que más me duele. El saber, que no me odia por ser el que lo mató…

Goku no hablaba mucho de su abuelo. Él era una persona que normalmente cierra lo que siente y lo expresa de pocas maneras. Pero el saber que fue él quien mató al hombre que lo crio, era un modo muy doloroso de entender que… estabas en una lucha contigo mismo. Él era consciente de que una persona normal, lloraría al sentir el dolor y la culpa. Pero para él, solo era sentir culpa. Solo sentir, que había fallado. Las ganas de llorar, no estaban. No las tenía… raras eran esas veces.

Y Twilight sabía que era así. Su esposo era nada expresivo en relación a sus emociones. Era algo que siempre había pasado. Mostraba alegría o rabia en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás otras emociones. ¿Será por su herencia? ¿O por qué así es él? No lo sabe. Trata de entenderlo, pero en los años que llevan juntos, no ha podido entender del todo a Son Goku. Como este, no ha podido entender de todo a Son Twilight. Ambos seguían aprendiendo del otro con cada día. Y eso era lo que mantenía la relación viva. Porque les gustaba lo que descubrían del otro.

-Espero poder un día decirle que lo siento…

-Lo harás… Pero no pronto, ¿Ok? – Twilight tomó su mano, su lastimada mano, para sonreírle. – La idea de que mueras de nuevo… No creo poder soportarla Goku. Si aún sabiendo que podías revivir sentía que mi mundo se vino abajo… No sé si pueda soportar una carga así.

-… Igual… - Se sorprendió al oírlo tan serio. – La razón por la que te quería lejos de la pelea, era porque no quería que te pase algo… Aun sabiendo de la posibilidad de revivirte… No lo sé Twilight… La idea de verte muerta… por la mano enemiga… No creo que pueda…

La mujer se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su esposo y justo cuando quería decirle algo… Se quedó helada al ver los ojos de su esposo. Atrás estaba el color negro… lo que veía era un verde intenso que tras toda esa emoción con la que habló…. Había una ira enorme tras imaginar lo que acababa de decir. No supo porque… pero le dio miedo ver ese color en los ojos de su esposo. ¿Cómo…?

Pero al verlo parpadear y ver que estos habían vuelto a su color natural, la hizo pensar que había visto algo que no estaba. De seguro era la luz…. Una ilusión, una mala jugada mental… Eso quiere creer…

-¿Twilight…?

-…. ¿Estás bien Goku? – Pero no puede negar que vio. No puede…

-Ahm… Si…

-¿No sientes algo distinto en ti? ¿En tu cabeza? ¿Lo que sea que sientas distinto en ti?

-… Ahora que lo mencionas… Siento que mis emociones salen más a flote. En especial… la ira.

-¿Ira? – Tenía que escuchar atentamente lo que él le quería decir.

-Si… Antes no me molestaba escuchar de tu padre y hermano… pero tras la batalla con Vegeta, siento que me molesto con más facilidad… No, que la expreso más que antes. Es como si algo raro hubiera pasado cuando use ese poder…

-Es una posibilidad. Pero eso ya lo veremos luego. Por ahora, solo quiero que te recuperes. Es más, este mes puede ser bueno para ti.

-Pero es un mes… Perderé físico si no hago algo…

-Y te pondrás peor si haces un ejercicio que no es el adecuado. Goku, por primera vez en tu vida, haz lo que te digo y no les des problemas a los doctores. Si me entero de que les diste un problema… un solo problema…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer…? Por favor, que no tenga que ver con la comida…

-Oh no, será peor. No tendremos nada de intimidad hasta cuando yo decida. – Ver los ojos de su esposo abrirse con horror, era divertido.

-¡Pero…!

-Goku…

El Saiyajin no sabía que decir. Por un lado, estaba su deseo por entrenar…. Estar listo para la batalla… Por el otro, estaban sus deseos de estar con su esposa en el modo en que ellos saben hacerlo. Lo peor de todo, es que ama ambas cosas. No puede elegir… Pero… en la segunda opción, era Twilight la que tenía la última palabra. Dios sabe cuándo ella optará por quitar el castigo… ¿Qué es un mes de no entrenar contra la opción de… dormir en el sofá por no sabe cuánto…? La respuesta es obvia…

-Ok… me portaré bien… - Terminó sucumbiendo a la amenaza más vieja del mundo…

-Excelente. Sabía que llegaríamos a un acuerdo… Conversando se llega a un lado.

-Me chantajeaste…

-Yo prefiero llamarlo, conversar con opciones y posibles finales.

No sabía que tenía esta mujer, pero ver como se pone firme, a pesar de todo y pone sus ideas en claridad, siempre le pareció algo muy atractivo. Oh bueno, por algo se casaron. Ella rio al ver el puchero que él estaba haciendo, solo para acercarse y darle un beso. No faltaban esas expresiones de cariño entre ellos… solo que…

-Eeeeeewww. ¡Mis ojos! – Oír a Gine los hizo suspirar, para pasar a ver la puerta con curiosidad. Notando a sus dos hijos, con la niña que habían conocido.

-No exageres Gine… Siempre es así…

-Gohan tiene razón… Mi mamá se besa mucho con mi papá.

Ambos adultos se sorprendieron al ver a la niña. Twilight contuvo un gritito de emoción al ver a Gohan tomar de la mano a la niña para que camine, algo que despertó en ella el instinto de toda madre de querer molestar a su hijo cuando se muestra cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto. Oh, ahora entienda su madre…

-Hola niños. Y esta niña tan linda.

-Oh… Soy Starlight Glimmer… Es un gusto conocerlos. – La niña dio una reverencia. Educada… muy bien.

-Un gusto. Soy Son Twilight. Y el hombre que parece una momia, es mi esposo. Son Goku.

-Hola. Lamento no poder darte un saludo mejor, pero estoy muy limitado en estos momentos…

-*GASP* ¿¡Son Goku!? – La niña se quedó asombrada, algo que dejó a todos muy desconcertados. - ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron que su papá es quien ganó el torneo 23 de las Artes Marciales!?

-… Nos olvidamos… - Gohan se rasco la nuca algo apenado. Y eso que él era el listo de los mellizos.

-No importa. Son hijos de su padre, tendrán esos momentos de olvido.

-Hey…

-Pero volviendo a lo central. – Ignoró el puchero de esposo e hijos. - ¿Cómo sabes de mi esposo?

-Simple. Porque mi mamá es reportera de deportes. En especial de los torneos de artes marciales. Le encantaba documentarlos. Dice que es una lástima que no hayan más.

-Si… lo es. Era divertido… - Goku recordó sus días en los torneos que participó. – Es gracias a mis viajes de entrenamiento que me hice muy fuerte.

-Y que nos conocimos. Es algo que siempre agradezco.

-Mamá… No sean melosos frente a nuestra amiga.

-Gine… tienes suerte de que no estamos solos. En fin, Starlight, ¿Te agrada pasar tiempo con mis hijos? Sé que Gine puede ser algo hiperactiva.

-¿Qué…? No, yo soy un ángel.

-Del caos… ¡Ow! – Gohan se tomó el brazo que su hermana le agredió. – Duele…

-Pero sé que mi hijo te debe tratar bien.

-Oh… Sí. Gohan es muy amable conmigo.

El sonrojo en la cara de la niña hizo que Twilight sonría. Mire a su hija menor, quién sonrió del mismo modo. Tanto Goku como Gohan no entendían que pasaba. Eran hombres, no esperen que lo sepan. Starlight por su lado, al ser del mismo género, reconocía esa sonrisa. Por lo que…

-Ahm… Yo vine a conocerlos. Espero que no les moleste que los visite más seguido… porque estaré un par de meses aquí… y mamá con papá trabajan mucho para poder pagarme la operación que me harán en unos meses.

-Oh. Claro que no. Es más, puedes hacerle compañía a mi esposo. Él estará aquí 4 meses.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Y por qué parece una de esas momias?

-Fue porque pelee con un Saiy… ¿¡Mmm!?

-¡Tuvo un accidente! ¡Es por eso! – Twilight rio nerviosa al mismo tiempo que sus hijos. Starlight los miró con sospecha, pero le quitó importancia.

-Ok… Yo iré regresando a mi cuarto. Es hora de mi medicina. Nos vemos.

-Bye… - Twilight despidió a la niña, para luego ver a su esposo con rabia. - ¿¡Qué pensabas!?

-Decir la verdad…

-No todos van a apreciar que sepan que hay vida más allá de la tierra. – La mujer se sobo la frente para luego… - En fin, Gohan, Gine… han hecho una buena amiga.

-Gracias mamá. Pero quisiéramos poder ayudarla más…

-Si. Dice que aún con esa operación, puede que no termine bien.

-Oh. No se preocupen niños. Su padre y yo tenemos un plan.

-¿Lo tenemos? – notó la mirada de su esposa y… - Digo…. Sí, lo tenemos.

-Ahora, vayan a lavarse las manos. Mañana nos dan de alta y quiero que estén muy limpios.

-Ok. – De mala gana, esos dos le hicieron caso a su madre, quién soltó un suspiro.

-Como deseo que fueran así de obedientes todo el tiempo. A veces tienen una rebeldía…

-¿Cómo tú…?

-Estas a un paso de dormir en el sofá Goku….

Cerró la boca con un claro click. Sabe que puede jugar con su esposa sin problema, pero tampoco puede exagerar.

* * *

Ya a las tres de la tarde, todos oían el relato de Bulma y Pinkie, quienes decían que la nave era muy rápida. Qué llegaron a Júpiter en sólo unos minutos. Qué por estimación de la velocidad de la nave, llegar a Namekusei sólo tomaría un mes. Un largo mes...

-Wow. Es genial Bulma. ¿Para cuándo crees que esté lista la nave?

-La nave está en un estado óptimo. – Bulma miró a Krillin con algo de burla. – Dame un día o dos y estará muy lista para volar.

-Eso es genial. ¿Cuándo partimos? – Todos pasaron a ver a Pinkie, quién notaba que todos la miraban. - ¿Qué…?

-¿Quieres ir?

-¡Claro! ¿Creen que Mr. Popo dejará el templo sagrado todo el tiempo?

-Ella tiene razón. No puedo estar lejos. – el asistente de Kami-sama le dio razón a la muchacha, quién infló su pecho con orgullo. – Lo que puedo hacer es enseñarles el idioma para que se comuniquen y puedan controlar la nave.

-…Genial. Al ser la única que sabe cómo sirve, por defecto tendré que ir. – Bulma se rascó la nuca y pasó a ver al resto. – Pinkie… ¿Irás aunque diga no?

-¡Simón!

-¿Qué…?

-Quiere decir sí. – Applejack se puso al lado de la científica. – No sería mala idea ir para ayudarte a… aguantarla. ¿Desean ir ustedes también?

-Lo siento. Yo tengo una competencia el mes que viene.

-Yo tengo que atender las cosas en una reserva natural en la capital norte. Perdón.

-… Tengo que ver mi agenda. Pero lamentablemente, en unos días tengo un desfile de modas.

Con eso, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity dijeron todo. Muy bien. Ya tienen tres tripulantes. Necesitan a alguien quién los defienda.

-Krillin, ven con nosotras.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. Goku está en cama mínimo un mes, además… no confío en este viejo.

Las tres chicas miraban con seriedad al Maestro Roshi, quién reía algo apenado de que en verdad tengan tan mal concepto de él. Pero era lo que había.

-Oh bueno. Si no hay otra. Quería entrenar para estar listo en caso vuelva ese miserable de Vegeta.

Las palabras de Krillin eran ciertas. Pero dos niños estaban pensando seriamente en lo que habían oído. Si, la oportunidad de ir era… Pero sabían que para eso, debían de hacer que su madre les dé el permiso. De su padre, creen que ya lo tienen. Dado que él desea ir también, pero por su estado, le es imposible.

-Nosotros… - Gine optó por hablar, al ver que su hermano estaba algo temeroso por la reacción de su madre. – Nosotros queremos ir.

-¿Eh? – Todos pasaron a ver a la niña, quién se notaba algo nerviosa. Pero decidida.

-Niños. – Velvet se acercó a sus nietos, quería decirles que era una locura. – Eso es algo que ya no les concierne.

-Lo hace… el Señor Piccolo nos entrenó. Nos enseñó mucho. Queremos devolverle el favor. No queremos quedarnos sin hacer nada. – Esta vez, Gohan fue quién habló.

Goku pasó a ver a sus hijos. Esas miradas… se parecen a las de él y su madre. Se nota que esos dos han heredado una terquedad que será imposible de… controlar. Pero él sabía que la decisión final, es de Twilight. Quién estaba al lado de él, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Ella sabía que sería así. Qué sus hijos van a querer ir de todos modos. Era algo que… no quería creer. Pero aquí estaba el momento. La situación que debe de tocar con pinzas. Debe de tener cuidado.

-¡Niños, esto no es un juego! ¡Ustedes no deben de hacer esto! – Pero Velvet no estaba de acuerdo, ella ya había estado preocupada por sus nietos. Por su hija. Ella ya no quería que ellos se metan en estas situaciones. - ¡Twilight, hija! ¡Diles algo!

La mujer miraba a sus hijos. Notaba la seriedad en sus ojos. Notaba que esto era lo que querían hacer. Qué esto era… lo que deseaban. Y no había nada que pudieran hacer… porque si trata de hacer algo, ellos pueden reaccionar mal. Pueden incluso rebelarse y tratar de irse a escondidas. Por lo que…

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia las camas donde estaban. Miró a ambos y…

-Gohan, Gine, vayan con su padre.

-¿Eh?

-Vayan. – ambos niños hicieron caso a su madre, bajaron de sus respectivas camas con cuidado. – Goku…

-Ok. – El Saiyajin notaba que Twilight no volteaba a verlos. Alzó su mano derecha, la que estaba en mejor estado y… - Un golpe. Los dos darán un golpe aquí. Con todo lo que tienen. Depende de cómo lo hagan, que les diré mi respuesta.

-Papá…

-Gohan, tú primero.

-¡Sí papá!

El niño lanzó un golpe en la mano de su padre, quién lo atrapó como tenía planeado. Este sintió el fastidio en su mano, no sólo por sus huesos, sino por la fuerza. Estaba bien. Gohan al ver que su turno acabó, le dio a Gine el espacio que necesitan.

-Gine. Por ser niña, no significa que seas menos. Hazlo.

-¡Claro!

La niña dio un golpe de la misma intensidad que la de su hermano. Goku sintió lo mismo. Sonrió al ver que no debía de preocuparse. Pasó a ver a su esposa, quién seguía sin verlos.

-Están bien.

-¡No lo están! – Velvet, no quería creer que en verdad el padre de ambos quiera dejar que se vayan. Era una locura. - ¡Son unos niños! ¡Deberían estar estudiando y jugando! ¡No haciendo esto…!

-Pero no son normales. Por más que quiera. Son parte Saiyajin… y son tercos como yo. Qué mala combinación. – Twilight rio rendida. – Bulma… prepara espacio para tres más. Iremos con ustedes.

-¿¡Twilight!? – madre y amigas de la muchacha de la muchacha sintieron que era una locura.

-Si me disculpan. Iré a preguntar cuando nos darán el alta mañana. – con eso dicho, Twilight salió de la habitación. Sin escuchar el llamado de su madre, quién iba detrás de ella.

-Wow. Pensar que Twilight podría aceptar está situación. Es algo increíble.

-Es más que eso Krillin. Sabe que a veces, sólo nos queda dar nuestro apoyo a nuestros hijos. Aunque eso sea muy difícil. O que haya peligros.

Las palabras del Maestro Roshi, hicieron que todos los presentes guarden silencio.

Goku por su lado, acarició las cabezas de sus hijos. Como diciendo que la situación no es su culpa. Es algo que debía de pasar. Qué debían de estar preparados. Estaba seguro que, si no hubiera hablado con Twilight, ella habría tenido una reacción similar o peor que la de su madre. Aún así, no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Oye Bulma…

-¿Eh?

-Dime… ¿Puedes decirle a tu padre que pueda irme construyendo una nave? Creo que… sé dónde hay una que puede usar como base.

-¿Una nave Goku? ¿Dónde…?

Todos miraron al Saiyajin con duda, pero este pasó a ver el cielo. Recordando esta vez, con mayor claridad, la imagen de ellos dos.

-En la montaña Paoz, cerca de un bosque de Bambú… la nave con la que llegue a la Tierra. La que mis padres usaron para mandarme aquí. Es hora de darle un uso.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia el elevador, Twilight pensaba en lo que había hecho. Lo que había decidido. Dejar a sus hijos ir a un planeta lejano… bueno, ella también irá. Además de que muchos más. Es algo que no esperaba… pero esta vez no habrá enemigos. No habrá seres malignos… sólo será ir, pedir las esferas y listo. Al menos, eso desea creer. Igual siente que esto puede ir alturas que no espera.

-Es lo que me tocó vivir.

Ella sabía que, ser la esposa de un alien que es de una raza guerrera, sólo hace que las cosas sean más… difíciles. Ja. Le daba risa pensar que la mayoría de amas de casa se deben de preocupar por la comida o las finanzas. Ella no, ella se debe de preocupar de que su esposo e hijos no terminen muertos en una pelea con un ser que desea acabar con el mundo. Qué extraño.

Pero lo más raro, era saber que no le molesta del todo. De algún modo, su mente estaba preparada para esto. Para la lucha que se venía. Saber cómo era su esposo, lo hizo todo más sencillo. Pero sabe que no todos verán eso de un buen modo. No los culpa. Qué padre quiere mandar a sus hijos a un peligro. A lo desconocido. Pero eso se aplica a niños normales. No a niños que son descendencia de una raza guerrera. Y si bien ellos no son como su padre… hay algo de esa raza en sus actitudes.

-¡Twilight! – Oh, ahí viene su madre.

-Hola mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas dejando que los niños vayan a ese planeta!

-Si. Yo también iré. Es mejor así que decirles que no. Los conozco. Si digo que no, hallarán el modo de colarse y se irán sin que yo me dé cuenta. Mejor hacer esto, que esperar que algo peor ocurra.

-¡Twilight, no puedes simplemente dejar que las actitudes de tus hijos digan que debes hacer! ¡Debes ser más firme!

-Lo sé. Pero… al final no habría logrado nada. Creo que en esta situación, lo mejor es tener que ver por otras cosas. No deseo ser hipócrita mamá. Yo también quiero ir a ese planeta. Y pensaba pedirle a Bulma en ir. Creo que al final, ir con mis hijos era algo que debía de pasar.

-Twilight… Sé que esto no te gusta. Se te ve en la cara. Pero aceptas todo esto… ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que… si trato de ir en contra, sólo sufriré más. De nada servirá ser la esposa que diga que no o trate de ser firme. Al final eso generará más problemas. Tal vez sea lo correcto. Tal vez no. Pero siempre supe que mi familia no sería nunca normal. Y me casé sabiendo eso. Sabiendo cómo era mi esposo, como podrían ser mis hijos. Qué… es lo que debo de mejorar en mi persona para poder seguir luchando. En no sentirme como una inútil.

Velvet notaba el cansancio en la mirada de su hija. Se veía que estaba muy cansada de la situación en general.

-Luego de esta aventura, haré que esos dos se pongan a estudiar. Goku ya lo sabe. Es más, él mismo dice que no sería malo para los niños recuperar algo de la normalidad que siempre habíamos tenido estos años. Sólo nos queda esperar, que nos deparará está pequeña aventura.

-Será un mes Twilight…

-Lo sé. Pero será algo interesante y de qué hablar a futuro.

Velvet no supo ni que decirle a su hija. Ni supo que comentar sobre su elección. Sobre lo que estaba decidiendo hacer. ¿Estaba mal? Ya no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía, era que ya no podía hacer nada. Qué sólo quedaba esperar. Y eso era lo que ella haría.

-Creo que tendré que cuidar la casa un poco más.

-¿Y papá…?

-No quiero ver ahora a tu padre. No estoy en el humor de verlo, sin deseos de querer decirle lo que pienso por lo que hace. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa Twilight… que tú y los niños estarán bien.

-Así será mamá. Así será. Es más, estoy segura que esta vez no habrá enemigos peligrosos. Será algo más tranquilo. Lo podré tomar como una pequeña excursión. – el ascensor llegó al fin, ambas mujeres subieron en este para poder bajar y buscar al doctor. Twilight aún pensando que esto no sería nada complicado.

Esa era la idea… Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que el mundo no era tan amable en seguir tus planes. Nunca lo era.

* * *

En medio de la vastedad del espacio, la nave espacial en la que Vegeta viajaba, al fin llegó a uno de los tantos planetas, donde sabía que se podría recuperar. Luego de casi una semana de viaje. Aún no podía creer que está batalla, lo dejara al borde de la muerte. Es más, se vio forzado a usar el equipo de respiración artificial y medicinas que hay en la nave para seguir con vida hasta la llegada a su destino.

Y cuando fue así, supo que estaba al menos, a salvo. Sintió como fue sacado de la nave por los soldados de ese tipo, para que estos lo lleven rápidamente a la zona médica. Donde al fin podría descansar de sus heridas.

Al ingresar a la recámara de recuperación, tras sentir como le quitaban todas sus prendas, sintió el frío del líquido. Era tan relajante… tan refrescante. Y era algo que lo hacía estar bien. Feliz… por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero su mente no lo iba a dejar descansar de ninguna manera. No… lo que debía de hacer era pensar. Pensar en que debía de hacer una vez se recupere. Acabar con Kakarotto era el plan más cercano. Pero el muy bastardo en estos momentos era más fuerte que él, ahora que había perdido su cola.

Y eso era algo que le daba una rabia enorme. Una que hacía que sus deseos de venganza sigan creciendo. Y ni era porque en verdad crea que hay una segunda oportunidad. Porque no la hay… si va ahora como está, morirá. Aun con el Zenkai que recibirá tras esto, sólo aumentará su poder al nivel de Kakarotto… pero esa basura también es más fuerte, porque también estaba muy herido. Recibirá un Zenkai que lo hará más fuerte. Y eso no era algo que pueda ignorar. No… debe de estar más tranquilo. Pensar con la cabeza fría todo lo que pasaba.

Pero no era posible. El último poder que Kakarotto mostró, no era algo que fuera de las tantas técnicas raras que puede usar. No. Ese poder se sentía primario… era como el del Oozaru. Pero más poderoso…. Furioso. Qué podría destruir todo lo que estaba frente a él sin algún problema. Y eso lo tiene preocupado.

¿Acaso la leyenda será cierta? La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin era un folklore, algo que su familia, su padre, siempre le contaba. De que un día, él sería el guerrero de esa leyenda. Pero él le quitó importancia. No era su asunto. Porque era una leyenda. Un cuento.

La leyenda dice que cada 1000 Años, un Saiyajin alcanza un estado que superaba el estado Oozaru. Cuya fuerza no tenía límites. Y que… lo hacía el ser más fuerte del Universo.

Esa es la leyenda. Pero no le tomó importancia. Hasta ahora. Tras ver el poder de Kakarotto, siente que hay verdad en estos cuentos. Y de ser así, él era el único que debería lograr tal poder legendario. Y eso era algo que él jamás podrá soportar, el hecho de que un clase baja sea superior a él. Jamás.

_-Espera Kakarotto. Cuando me recupere, volveré para acabar contigo. Tú, tu familia y amigos. Un día haré que se arrepientan de haberse metido conmigo. Te aseguro que un día sabrás dónde está tu lugar. Y que el único debe volverse la leyenda, soy yo… ¡Nadie más!_

* * *

En el hospital, Goku dormía de un modo placentero y tranquilo. Justo a su familia le habían dado de alta hoy en la mañana. Eso era algo bueno. Era algo que le alegraba. Habían ido a casa a empacar varias cosas para el viaje que se llevaría mañana en la mañana.

… Ojalá su esposa no exagere con las maletas.

Pero llegó un punto donde el sueño ya le era esquivo. Y no sabía el porque. Creía que tenía que ver con la incomodidad de esta cama. Pero no era eso… era porque su mente parecía tratar de entender algo.

Ese poder… el que usó contra Vegeta. ¿Por qué le duró tan poco? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud? ¿Estaba mal pensar que debe de aprender a usar ese poder? Sabe que necesita de todo lo que es posible para ser más fuerte. Es más, cree que tiene la respuesta. Debe ser más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Simple. Le alegra de saber que el papá de Bulma halló su nave en las montañas. Espera que puedan aplicar el sistema que pidió.

Sí, sólo le queda esperar un mes… un largo mes para poder ir y saber lo que será ir a Namekusei. Vaya que será una larga espera…

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Gohan y Gine estaban frente a su padre, quién trataba de no reír… vaya que trataba…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿¡Qué les pasó!?

-Mi mamá pensó que era buena idea llevarlos a la peluquería. No lo fue en verdad…

Y así era. Gohan tenía el corte de un bol… era algo tonto en la cabeza del niño. Mientras que Gine lo tenía como si fueran dos coletas hacia debajo de los extremos de su cabello. Ambos estaban avergonzados y la risa de su padre no ayudaba en nada.

-Jaja. Bueno, esperemos que sea la última vez que dejas que tu madre deja que vayas a esos lugares.

-Eso espero. – Twilight había logrado que su madre no los vista como esos niños que van a la escuela de buenos modales. Ella vestía unas ropas más ligeras, lista para lo que sería una exploración. – Goku, deja de ver mis piernas.

-Oh, claro…. – Él no sabía el porque, pero sentía que, después de sus ojos, las piernas de su esposa eran lo más atractivo en ella.

-Muy bien niños, ya despídanse de su padre. Es hora de irnos.

Ambos niños abrazaron a su padre, quién devolvió el abrazo como pudo. Era el momento de irse.

-¡Buena suerte!

Eso fue lo último que él les dijo antes de verlos salir de la habitación. Al notar lo solitario del lugar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Debe de recuperarse pronto para volver con ellos. Y debe de ser rápido.

* * *

En los pasillos, de camino a la salida…

-¡Gohan! ¡Gine! – los tres voltearon al ver que Starlight los llamaba desde la silla de ruedas en la que estaba, siendo empujada por una de las enfermeras. - ¿Se van?

-Si. Nos vamos. Tenemos que ir a un largo viaje. – Gine ocultó que se iban de viaje a otro planeta.

-Oh… ¿Los volveré a ver?

-Claro que sí. Papá aún estará en el hospital. Puedes ir a visitarlo. Estará algo solo hasta que se pueda ir. Es más, él te puede contar varias historias de su infancia. Te encantarán. – Gohan trató de animar a la niña, quién se veía muy triste.

-Ok… eso haré. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-De eso no te preocupes. – Twilight optó por calmar a la niña. – Una vez volvamos de nuestro viaje, te diremos que nos visites. ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí! – Starlight sonó más feliz. Esta vez abrazando a sus amigos con fuerza para luego secarse las lágrimas. – Es una promesa.

-Lo es.

Gohan sabía que ella podía ser algo sensible, así que le extendió el meñique. Una promesa de esa clase tenía más sentido. Y ella aceptó. Aunque notó la sonrisa de la madre y hermana de su amigo.

Tras eso, los tres se despidieron de ella una vez más, para luego ir a la salida y retirarse de ese hospital de una buena vez. Algo que la ponía triste. Sólo fueron cuatro días, pero se habían hecho buenos amigos. Era raro… pero no era algo malo. Le agradaba la idea de tener varios amigos. Ahora más que nunca.

-Que mal que tus amigos se hayan ido. Pero no será la última vez que los verás.

-Lo sé… lamento que me tengas que llevar a todos lados…

-Oh. De eso no te preocupes. Es mi trabajo. Ahora, ¿Te parece si vamos a ver al padre de tus amigos? Estoy más que segura que quieres oír de las historias que él tiene para contar.

-Si… Pero, espero que no hagas nada malo. Ya te vi hablar con varios pacientes y algunas mujeres estaban molestas contigo.

La enfermera tuvo una gota de sudor al ver lo perceptiva que era la niña. Pero en este caso…

-Con una esposa como la que ese hombre tiene…. El riesgo no lo vale.

… Wow. Para que ella diga eso… era oficial, la señora Twilight era su nuevo ídolo. Y desea ser tan fuerte como ella.

…

Afuera del hospital…

-Ya te dije que no es así…

-Ay si. Se veía que estaban bien unidos.

Gohan quería tirar a su hermana del auto que su tía Rarity manejaba para llevarlos a Kame House. Estaba harta de oír a su hermana hablar de que le gusta Starlight. A él esas cosas no le interesan.

-Gine. Ya deja a tu hermano en paz. Por más divertido que sea…

-Mamá… - hasta su madre. Esto era horrible. Mejor se calla y deja que las cosas caigan por peso propio.

-Pensar que los niños van al espacio.

-Si… será algo interesante…

-Lo harán bien querida. Te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Rarity. Agradezco la confianza.

Ninguna dijo más… porque sentían que no era necesario. Pero al mismo tiempo, que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Y eso no les gustaba. Para nada.

* * *

Ya en Kame House, todos esperaban la llegada del resto de integrantes de la misión. Bulma estaba con un traje espacial, demostrando la seriedad con que se estaba tomando esto. Applejack y Pinkie estaban vestidas algo más tranquilas. Krillin tenía en mano su maleta. Además de que los demás esperaban la llegada de sus amigos.

-Con que esta es la nave. Rayos. Me gustaría ir. Sino fuera por esa competencia.

-Has esperado por esta oportunidad Rainbow. No la desperdicies.

-Si mamá. – Fluttershy rio al ver la cara de su amiga. Ya habrá otras aventuras.

-Espero que lleguen pronto. Ya casi es hora. – el maestro Roshi notaba que Bulma parecía ver algunas anotaciones. - ¿El idioma Nameku?

-Si. Mr. Popo nos enseñó lo necesario. Hasta Pinkie aprendió el idioma. Y eso es algo que es un golpe contra mi orgullo…

-Jajaja. Te acostumbras. – Applejack puso su maleta en su otro hombro. – Muy bien. Ya están llegando.

-Es una lástima que la Señora Velvet no hubiera venido. Parece que le surgió algo importante. – Pinkie sonaba algo triste. – Oh. Ahí están.

El auto de Rarity se detuvo, la chica soltó un suspiro. En verdad es costoso viajar tanto. Bajo del auto, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los integrantes.

Twilight notó que todos veían con sorpresa y gracias los nuevos cortes de los dos niños. Quienes estaban muy avergonzados de lo que les había pasado.

-Jajaja. ¿Y ese look de niños buenos y con modales?

-… La abuela Velvet… - ambos respondieron con cansancio a la burla de Krillin.

-Hubo reducción de daños. Ahora… Es el momento. Pensar que la humanidad llegaría a un planeta más allá de nuestro Sistema Solar. ¡Qué emoción!

-Ya Twilight, no les quites las ganas a los demás. – Rainbow le dio a su amiga una palmada en la espalda. – Suerte.

-¿Todos listos? – Bulma pidió la confirmación. Al ver que era así. – Muy bien… Pi…

-¡Piccolo! – pero Pinkie se le adelanto, algo que hizo que la científica rechinar los dientes.

-Será un largo viaje…

Applejack vio la plataforma bajar. Al hacerlo, subió siendo seguida por el resto. Con todos ya listos, Bulma repitió la palabra y la plataforma se empezó a elevar.

Todos los que estaban por partir, recibieron palabras de aliento y gestos de buena suerte por parte de los presentes. Eso sí, era el momento de la verdad.

Al estar ya en el interior de la nave, Applejack soltó un silbido. Esto era impresionante. Bulma rápidamente fue hacia el asiento del piloto. Mostrando que estaban listos para el despegue.

-A sentarse. – Twilight dio la sugerencia. Una que en verdad estaba en lo correcto, porque Bulma dio las coordenadas de vuelo.

-Un segundo… ¿¡Nos vamos ya!? ¡Ah!

Krillin ni se pudo sentar en su asiento, porque la nave salió con fuerza hacia el cielo. Los que no sabían de la velocidad de esta cosa, se aferraron a sus asientos. Pinkie sólo reía por lo divertido que era todo esto. Pero Twilight solo pudo decir una cosa…

-¡Bulma, avisa a la próxima!

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Será más tranquilo una vez salgamos de la atmósfera de la Tierra!

Y eso se cumplió. Bien estuvieron en la vastedad del enorme espacio. Las cosas se calmaron, dejando que todos suelten un suspiro. Eso fue salvaje.

-Muy bien. Creo que todos ya pueden hacer lo que quieren.

-En serio Bulma… ¿por qué el mal humor?

-Porque descubrió que Yamcha la engañaba con una de las asistentes de la compañía.

Bulma vio a Pinkie con unos deseos de matarla, mientras Krillin soltaba un suspiro al imaginar que era algo así. Su amigo era un playboy sin remedio. Era buen tipo, pero tenía un defecto que ya estaba cansando.

-Bueno. Al menos velo de este modo. Una vez lo recibas, golpéalo.

-¡Eso haré Applejack! ¡Eso haré! ¡Ya! ¡No me vean así, hay que acomodarnos en lo que será un mes de viaje!

Twilight jaló a sus hijos para que saquen sus cosas de la maleta. Ellos hicieron eso, sacando sus Gis de combate. Esos que eran similares a la ropa de Piccolo.

-Sabia que traerían eso.

-Respetamos mucho al Señor Piccolo.

-Como lo hacemos con Papá.

Twilight sonrió a la sinceridad de Gohan y Gine. Ella tampoco iba a negar, que Piccolo se ganó algo de su respeto. En fin. La chica sacó su propia ropa de combate, un Gi similar al que uso en la batalla con los Saiyajin. Sólo que añadió el símbolo de la familia Son en su espalda. Al ser esposa de Goku, debía mostrar a que familia pertenece ahora.

-Muy bien. Espero que estén listos. Porque será un largo viaje. Jajaja.

Todos vieron a Bulma como si estuviera loca. La verdad era… que ya están algo asustados.

* * *

En otro lado del espacio. Una gran nave se acercaba lentamente al destino trazado. Freezer imaginaba lo que sería la inmortalidad. Vaya que era un lindo sueño.

-Mi Lord. Estamos a 25 días de llegar a Namekusei.

-Gracias por la información soldado Dodoria. Pero la próxima vez, ve si no estoy tomando mi buen vino. – el emperador del Universo bebió algo de su bebida. - ¿Alguna noticia de Vegeta?

-Llego hace unos días a uno de los planetas de ayuda médica. Parece que quedó muy herido.

-Ya veo. Oh bueno, tampoco es que podamos decir que es importante. Dígale al soldado Zarbon que vaya y haga que los soldados no holgazaneen. Quiero esta nave bien limpia para cuando lleguemos. Hay que ser muy limpios incluso en otros planetas.

-Si mi Lord. – Dodoria se retiró del lugar, dejando al emperador sólo. Quién volvió a ver su copa de vino.

Lo alzó hacia la ventana que mostraba el espacio, como dando un brindis. Seguro que tendrá su inmortalidad.

-Por el eterno emperador Freezer. – y fue cuando vio por medio del líquido rojizo al espacio… lo vio.

Esos ojos verdes que más de una vez en pesadillas. Esos ojos verdes llenos de ira. Soltó la copa de un modo abrupto. Esta se rompió y el líquido se esparció por el piso. El emperador del mal, sudo frío.

¿Por qué esos malditos ojos no lo dejan en paz? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué le quieren decir!?

-Tsk… maldita sea. No veo el porque del ajetreo… La leyenda es mentira. No habrá nunca un Súper Saiyajin. Nunca.

Volvió a ver el espacio por medio de la ventana… sólo que aún seguía viendo esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes que sólo deseaban una cosa. Destruirlo.

En un mes, en Namekusei… sería el despertar de una leyenda dormida por más de mil años. Una leyenda… nacida de la ira.


	22. Llegada a un Nuevo planeta

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo otro cap. Si, he tardado una semana más, pero lo quería bien hecho para ustedes, no a medias. Espero les guste.**

**Las piedras: Gracias.**

**Malistrix: Si, lo termine en ese tiempo. Hay mucho que explorar, las relaciones futuras de los niños es algo que se tomará su tiempo, pero lo tengo todo bien planeado.**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Quiero expadnir en algo la razón del porque Freezer le teme a la leyenda, algo que es muy abstracto en el cannon.**

**jonasrz0512: Bueno, lo del cabello es algo que se verá.**

**00Zerok00: Si, aun queda mucho que cubrir, mucho que trazar.**

**Black Z86: Hay diferencias, dado que son mundos diferentes. Ya veré como es el avance de cada cap.**

**Sin más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

**Saga Namekusei**

**Capítulo 22: Llegada a un Nuevo planeta**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que se habían ido. Goku miraba el techo de lo que era su nueva habitación del hospital. Ya no estaba totalmente vendado como lo estuvo, pero aún estaba con unos yesos en el brazo y las piernas. Es más, solo tiene unas vendas en la cabeza y el pecho.

Había hecho caso a las palabras de su esposa de no hacer nada drástico. Eso había ayudado en su recuperación, es más, aprovecho el tiempo para poder pensar algunas cosas. En pensar que hacer para hacerse más fuerte. Es consciente que Vegeta volverá tarde o temprano… Y no quiere tampoco quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer. No duda que esta algo preocupado por su familia y amigos, pero no puede hacer nada en estos momentos. Solo queda esperar… por más que lo odie.

-¡Hola Señor Goku!

El Saiyajin volteó para ver la puerta, donde venía Stralight en su silla de ruedas, empujada por la enfermera que siempre la ayuda.

Sonrió al ver a su visita diaria y su acompañante en estos días. Todos los días ella siempre venía a verlo, es más… hasta le pidió que le cuente unas historias de su infancia. Al parecer Gohan y Gine tuvieron esa idea para que la niña no se aburra mientras esta en este hospital.

-Hola Starlight. – Optó por acortar el nombre de la niña, porque le es raro llamarla por su nombre completo. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Aburrido… la doctora dice que aún me deben de hacer unos exámenes para ver como proceder con mi operación. – la niña soltó un suspiro triste, algo que a él no le gustaba. – Espero que no les tome mucho tiempo.

-Ya verás que pronto estarás como nueva y podrás hacer lo que te gusta.

Trataba de hacer que la niña no se hunda en su dolor y pena. Es algo que aprendió con los días que estaba en este lugar. Al final, se recuperara, por lo que debe de estar listo para empezar de nuevo.

-Si. Solo espero que mi mamá venga a visitarme. Al parecer la llamaron para una entrevista súper especial.

-¿Así? – Goku la miro con curiosidad, la niña asintió con energía para luego poner su mano en su mentón y pensar lo que su mamá le había contado.

-Si. Dijo que era sobre un tal Mr. Algo… no sé. No le preste atención. Pero dicen que es el nuevo campeón de las artes marciales que se llevó recientemente.

-¿Nuevo campeón…? Vaya. Con que tomaron de nuevo el Torneo. Que lástima. Hubiera sido divertido ir por los viejos tiempos.

-Mi mamá dijo que las batallas eran aburridas. Nada comparado con lo que ustedes hacían años atrás. – Starlight se cruzó de brazos. – Dice que hace la entrevista por el dinero, más que nada. A veces dice odiar su trabajo.

-Jajaja. No creo que muchos amen su trabajo el 100% de las veces. – El Saiyajin se acomodó mejor en su cama. – Por cierto. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-¡OH! ¡Vine para saber la continuación de su historia! – Notaba el brillo en los ojos de la niña. Parecía que la niña tenía también amor y pasión por aprender cosas nuevas.

-Muy bien. ¿En qué parte me quedé…? – Starlight rio ligeramente al ver lo despistado que podía ser el padre de sus amigos. Es algo que aprendió en todo el mes que lo conoce.

-Ya me contó lo que pasó con esos 5 luchadores y esa bruja que hace lecturas de fortuna.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Justo esta es una parte que me gusta recordar! Fue luego de eso, que conocí a mi esposa.

Y esas palabras llamaron la atención de la niña, quien como toda miembro del género femenino, parece amar estas cosas. Siempre le gustaba oír a su mamá hablar de como conoció a su padre en un crucero, pero sentía que en el caso de los padres de Gohan y Gine, esto puede ser diferente. Y muy divertido de oír.

Y cuando el Saiyajin inició su relato, la enfermera salió de la habitación, sabiendo que la privacidad era lo mejor. Y al salir, la mujer se vio con el Maestro Roshi, quien estaba esperando sentado afuera de la habitación.

-Oh. Vino de nuevo.

-Si. Ver el estado de mi discípulo es algo que un maestro debe de hacer. Pero sé que en estos momentos, es un momento entre él y la niña.

-Jeje. Si. Oír sus historias han sido una gran ayuda psicológica para Starlight.

El viejo maestro sabía que Goku tenía esa capacidad de ayuda a la gente cuando esta lo necesita. No es que él lo haga adrede. Pero así era Goku.

La enfermera se retiró del lugar, ignorando el piropo que el viejo le hizo, ya acostumbrada a estos luego de casi un mes. Haciendo el viejo Roshi suelte un suspiro. Al menos esta vez no acabó con la cara golpeada como es costumbre. Se acomodó en su asiento y siguió comiendo lo que tenía en mano. Oía de vez en cuando las risas de la niña.

Y eso le hacía sonreír. Es bueno ver que Goku ha cambiado en algunas cosas. Aunque eso hace que una parte en su interior le preocupe una cosa. Goku es de mostrar emociones a niveles extremos. Si esta feliz, es al extremo… y lo mismo lo hace con la ira. Solo una vez lo ha visto furioso. Pero esa vez bastó para mostrar que su alumno aún no está en el punto en que uno llamaría, la maestría de las emociones. Es joven, por lo que sabe que es cuestión de tiempo. Pero si algo fuerte llega a pasar… ¿Qué pasaría en su cabeza y en su estado mental? ¿Qué cambios puede generar eso en él como persona? Es algo que no sabe. Pero espera que no lleguen a ese punto.

Lo único que hará será esperar a que Goku acabe su momento de amistad con la niña. Es algo bueno… Al menos lo hace olvidarse de sus heridas. Al menos.

* * *

En medio del espacio, Vegeta estaba furioso. No puede creer que fue tan ingenuo en pensar que no sería escuchado… que no habría forma que ese miserable de Freezer no metiera sus narices en esta situación.

Hace 2 semanas, se había recuperado de lo que fue la batalla que tuvo en la Tierra, gracias a la cámara de recuperación que tienen las áreas médicas en el ejército de Freezer. Odia tener que ir a esos lugares y pedir que lo ayuden. Era un golpe a su orgullo. Pero su vida tenía más valor. Al menos en estos momentos.

Cuando se recuperó de sus heridas y salió de la cámara de recuperación, el encargado del área, quien lo atendió, le comentó que el simple hecho de soportar lo que fue un viaje largo de varios días, era una hazaña. Cualquier otro habría muerto por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Su nave estaba bañada en esta en su interior. Oír eso, solo fue un golpe en el orgullo del príncipe, quien no estaba dispuesto a admitir que una basura de clase baja, fuera superior a él. Jamás.

Le importaba poco no tener más su cola, no era de importancia para él. Más al ver que existía un poder superior al del Oozaru. Uno que ese miserable de Kakarotto logró tener acceso, aunque sea unos segundos. No tenía intenciones de usar más los rastreadores, al ver lo inútiles que eran para pelear con sujetos que pueden variar sus poderes en medio del combate. No sólo ello, haber estado ahí le enseño muchas cosas. Odia tener que admitirlo, pero casi morir… fue algo beneficioso para él.

Estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco antes de irse a Namekusei para hacerse de esas malditas esferas, solo para oír de Cui, un sujeto sin importancia para él, un perro faldero de Freezer, que este había dicho al mencionado planeta para poder hacerse de las Esferas del Dragón. Fue en ese momento, que recordó él tenía puesto su rastreador cuando dijo eso… ¡Que idiota! ¡Fue un irresponsable en creer que no le hacían caso o no le seguían!

Ignoró la burla de Cui, quien no dejaba de reír, para darse vuelta y correr hacia la zona de despegue, donde debería de estar su nave. Y en medio de su camino, se vio con el mismo doctor, con su rastreador nuevo. Lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, puede que le sea útil. Al menos para oír lo que esos miserables tengan que oír. Eso lo puede ayudar.

Al ver su nave, dio un salto hacia esta y activó el comando de despegue. No le importaba que debía de hacer, pero tenía que evitar que ese miserable de Freezer se haga de las Esferas. No se imagina que puede pasar si ese sujeto logra su ansiado deseo. SI eso llega a pasar, el Universo entero estará condenado a su tiranía y su verdugo, para siempre. Sin contar que deberá de soportar ser su maldito perro lo que le resta de vida. Y eso es algo que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar de ninguna manera.

El único que se volverá inmortal, será él… Nadie más.

* * *

En otra parte del espacio, en la nave que había salido de la Tierra de camino hacia Namekusei, en el interior de dicha nave, todos los tripulantes de esta, estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para evitar morir en el aburrimiento. Un mes de viaje, sin nada más que hacer, no es nada divertido. Más si… tienes una tripulante que es masa de energía viviente que pareciera que se quiere lanzar al vacío del espacio al no soportar la monotonía o los espacios cerrados.

-Es bueno ver que estas tan tranquila Pinkie. – Bulma sonreía. Al mismo tiempo que ella y Bulma estaban jugando cartas, ambas vistiendo algo más simple y cómodo.

-Me han amarrado… - La chica de cabello rosa estaba amarrada a un lado, mientras hacía un puchero. La pobre no sabía si agradecer que hayan evitado que se lance a la vastedad del espacio exterior. O maldecirlos por amarrarla como un venado al que acaban de cazar.

-Jejeje. Es en parte tu culpa mi querida amiga. – Applejack sacó una carta más. – Pero te entiendo, es difícil no estar aburrida. Al menos esos 4 tienen modo de divertirse.

Las 3 pasaron a ver a Twilight, sus hijos y Krillin, teniendo entrenamiento del tipo mental. Al parecer, eran capaces de proyectar sus mentes en la de los demás para poder aplicar entrenamientos mentales. No entendían como lo hacían, al parecer el uso y el control del Ki tiene mucho que ver. Pero no estaban para perder el tiempo en tratar de entender eso.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para que lleguemos a Namekusei?

-No estoy segura. – Bulma sacó otra carta, solo para soltar un suspiro. – Según mis cálculos, estamos cerca.

-Oh… Ya quiero pisar tierra… - Pinkie soltó un suspiro lleno de desesperación. – Pensé que el viaje iba a ser más divertido… No sólo estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada.

-Bueno… yo se los dije. – Bulma en ese recordó algo. – A todo esto, ¿Por qué estaban interesadas en este viaje chicas?

-Oh. En mi caso, es cambiar de aires. – Applejack sonrió al ver la mano que tenía. – Tal vez no lo sepas Bulma. Pero todas pensamos igual que Twilight. Queremos cambiar nuestras vidas. Alejarnos de la isla tan pequeña donde hemos vivido. Puede que suene impactante, pero cuando Twilight se casó… nos dio a todas el impulso de querer ir a hacer algo más. Entender más del mundo. No sabría explicarlo… Y escuchar de esta oportunidad de ver un planeta nuevo… Además de ayudar a nuestros amigos, creo que solo quiero ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Tener una nueva visión de la vida.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de ti Pinkie?

-¿Yo? Simple… ¡Porque suena a que será muy divertido! – la respuesta tan simple de la muchacha solo hizo que ambas mujeres contengan las ganas de darse una palmada en la cara. Vaya razón…

-Bueno… tampoco es que pueda pedirle mucho a Pinkie Pie… - Bulma se rindió. En sus preguntas y en el juego. Applejack tenía mejor mano. – Solo desearía poder hacer que…

-Oh, miren. Ya llegamos.

Las 3 mujeres alzaron la vida al ver que Gohan señalaba la gran ventana que estaba al frente de la nave. Y en esta, se veía lo que era un enorme planeta de color verde. Todo parecía verde a simple vista. Todos los tripulantes de la nave, se acercaron a ver todo con más claridad.

Con que ese era Namekusei. Era increíble… se veía más impresionante que como lo habían imaginado. Pero la nave decía que habían llegado al planeta y que se estaba preparando para el descenso. Eso bastaba para ellos. Era momento de hacer a lo que vinieron a este planeta.

-Muy bien… Podremos revivir a todos ahora. – Gine estaba emocionada por la sensación de vivir una nueva aventura.

-Así será hija… solo hay una cosa por hacer antes de empezar todo.

-¿Y qué es? – Krillin miraba a Twilight con una ceja alzada. La mujer soltó un suspiro, para luego mirar el lugar y a ellos…

Estaban en ropas que no eran aptas para la exploración. Además de que el lugar estaba muy sucio…

-Cambiarnos y limpiar… - No era mala idea.

* * *

Ya tras estar listos, tras al fin esperar que la nave logre pisar la superficie del planeta. Todos ya estaban listos para la exploración. Por lo poco que podían ver a esta gran distancia, es que este planeta, su geografía, parecía estar conformada por simples islas mientras todo estaba en el agua. Todo era muy verdoso… hasta el agua por lo que se puede ver. Y se notaba que había al menos 3 soles… Es algo que no esperaron. Por la información, parece que la noche aquí no es común o no existe. Es una simple suposición por parte de las dos intelectuales del grupo.

-Muy bien, antes que nada. Hay que hacer unas evaluaciones antes de salir.

-Es cierto, tenemos que ver que los niveles de oxígeno son los adecuados para nosotros.

Tanto Bulma como Twilight estaban dispuestas a hacer los estudios que se deben de hacer pata saber si no estaban en peligro de respirar un aire contaminado o nada apto para ellos… solo para ver una cosa.

Afuera de la nave, ya estaban todos los demás, hablando de lo maravilloso que era el planeta y el ambiente. Ambas mujeres se vieron las caras, para luego salir de la nave a toda velocidad, nada felices con el irresponsable acto que acababan de cometer.

-¿¡Que estaban pensando!? ¡El aire pudo haber sido tóxico!

-Relájate Bulma… No pasó nada…

-¡Pero pudo pasar Krillin! ¡No sé ustedes, pero no quiero que mis hijos sufran de una especie de asfixia por los malos componentes en el aire de este planeta! – Twilight estalló en rabia, solo para pasar a ver a sus hijos… quienes se quedaron estatuas en sus respectivos lugares. - ¿Algo que decir ustedes dos?

-… ¿Qué lo sentimos…? - Gine trató de sonar arrepentida por lo que acababa de pasar, solo para recibir la mirada de su madre… estaba en problemas.

-Ya ustedes dos. Tranquilas. No pasó nada. Es más, creo que lo mejor sería ir y empezar nuestra búsqueda. – Applejack miró a Bulma y… - ¿Estará alguna de las esferas en el área?

-Buena pregunta. Déjame ver… - la mujer sacó el radar del dragón y lo encendió. Se alegró al ver que las esferas estaban presentes. Como se marca en el radar. Pero le es curioso ver una cosa más… - Curioso… hay 4 reunidas en un solo lugar.

Eso si llamo la atención de todos. Era extraño. Pero eso les facilitaba en algo las cosas. Al menos eso era lo que querían oír. Solo esperaban no tener que hacer frente a…

-Oigan… Miren allá arriba. Algo viene para acá. – Pinkie señaló lo que parecía ser una especie de nave espacial que descendía a gran velocidad.

Y los que habían vista la nave en las que llegaron los Saiyajin, pudieron reconocerla…. No sólo ello, los que sabían sentir el Ki, podían reconocer la presencia de la persona que estaba en dicha nave. Era Vegeta… y eso los hizo hacer sudar y ponerse nerviosos.

No ayudó que Krillin temblara al decir que Vegeta había llegado, porque puso a las 3 mujeres que no sabían pelear, más nerviosas. Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí. De pronto, otra de esas naves empezó a descender a gran velocidad hacia la superficie. Lo que les faltaba. No sólo vino Vegeta, sino que trajo ayuda. Y eso era algo que no sabían como afrontar. No sólo carecían del poder para hacerle frente a ese sujeto sino que también…

-Rayos… esto no es algo que esperaba que pasara. – Krillin sabía que lo mejor era ocultarse.

Twilight, Gohan y Gine bajaron el nivel de Ki, para pasar desapercibidos. Al menos esa era la idea, pero ¿Qué hacen ahora?

-Quizás lo mejor sería regresar… y hacer que nada paso…

-Eso sería peor… - Gohan sabía que Vegeta vino a este lugar con la meta de hacerse de las esferas. – Debemos evitar que se haga de las esferas. Si logramos quedarnos al menos con una…

-Podremos simplemente evitar que cumpla su deseo. La fortuna de que sin las 7, no sirven. – Gine sonrió al ver que su hermano era tan listo como siempre. - ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Están seguros de que es un buen plan?

-Es el único que tenemos Applajeck. Es más… no sería malo que regresen y vayan a la Tierra para informar de nuestra situación. – Twilight estiró los brazos, sabiendo que pelear era necesario ahora.

-¿Quieres que los dejemos aquí?

-No… ella tiene razón Pinkie… Ahora mismo, nosotras 3 somos una carga. - Bulma detestaba pensar que vino hasta aquí por nada. – Ir y regresar tomará 2 meses… ¿creen poder resistir todo ese tiempo?

-Tampoco es que tengamos mucha alternativa, ¿No? – Krillin sonrió algo complicado. Oh bueno…

Y viendo que ese plan era el más sólido, Bulma, Applejack y Pinkie se iban a dar la vuelta para poder volver a la nave espacial. Solo para que de la nada, esta se viera atacada por una ráfaga de energía que destrozó la parte del frente de la nave…. Haciendo que el vidrio se rompa, provocando que ya no sea capaza de soportar el vacío del espacio exterior. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido ahora?

-Vaya, vean que tenemos aquí.

Encima de ellos, vieron a unos 3 sujetos que estaban usando una armadura similar a la de Vegeta, pero se podía sentir que el poder de estos sujetos era muy inferior que el del Saiyajin. Esa era una buena noticia, al menos una…

-Si, son simples basuras. – uno de los tipos uso su rastreador para marcar el poder de los presentes. – No valen nuestro tiempo. Solo hay que acabar con ellos y volver con el resto.

Twilight noto que el tipo que habló sonaba algo tenso… y eso llamó su atención. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo que deben de hacer es deshacerse de estos tipos para luego idear un nuevo plan.

Miró de reojo a sus hijos y a su amigo, estos asintieron a su mirada. Sabían que no era el momento de perder el tiempo. Debían de acabar esto rápido para poder evitar que alguien más los detecte.

Y cuando esos 3 pensaron que iban a poder hacer lo que querían con ellos, no esperaron que de la nada, tres aros de energía los atraparon. Notaron que era la mujer de los ojos púrpura quien los habían atrapado. Pero lo que no esperaron fue ver a esos dos niños y al calvo frente a ellos.

Lo único que se vio como las golpes y patadas de los 3 hacia sus enemigos, bastaron para acabar con ellos. La fuerza del ataque mandó a los tipos al agua… para no salir más. Eso bastó para ellos, habían evitado ser detectados por las fuerzas enemigas.

-¡Muy bien amigos! – Pinkie felicitó a los que habían luchado, estos sonrieron a las palabras de la mujer, solo que había una persona que no estaba feliz.

-¡No celebren nada! ¿¡que no lo ven!? ¡Esos sujetos destruyeron nuestra nave! ¡Nuestro medio para volver a casa! – Bulma se quería arrancar el cabello, parecía estar al borde de ponerse a llorar por lo que había pasado. - ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?

-Ahm… ayudaría no ponerse a llorar. – Applejack también estaba muy mortificada, pero sabe que lamentar la situación no ayudará en nada.

-Es cierto. Mira Bulma… lo mejor será avanzar y evitar que los aliados de esos sujetos que acabamos de derrotar vengan a investigar y vean que pasó exactamente. Hay que irnos. – Krillin tomó las cosas de la mujer con las suyas.

-¿¡Irnos!? – Bulma saltó al oír esas palabras. - ¿¡A donde!?

-Donde los Namekuseijin. ¡DUH! – Pinkie la miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, para empezar a caminar.

-¿¡Y por qué no vamos volando!? ¡Pueden llevarnos!

-Bulma… Piensa. Esos sujetos tienen rastreadores. Pueden detectar nuestro poder si tratamos de usar Ki para volar. Solo nos queda caminar. – Twilight le dio a su amiga una palmada en la espalda. – De paso te sirve de ejercicio… Entre nos… Te ves fuera de forma…

-*GASP* ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Te hago saber que estoy con una figura más que envidiable y…! – Bulma vio como Twilight subió en algo su Gi para mostrar su abdomen y lo bien formado que estaba… - Te odio tanto…

Gohan y Gine rieron al ver como su madre sabía que hacer para que Bulma se mueva. Mientras que la mujer sonreía por su breve victoria, Bulma tenía algo más que decir.

-¿¡Y como vamos a volver!?

-Podemos pedir que nos ayuden a reparar la nave.

-O podemos esperar a que papá venga.

Ambos hermanos también sabían que decir para hacer que Bulma se sienta estúpida, a pesar de ser la genio científica del grupo. En fin… hora de caminar. Ojalá puedan hallar algo en el camino.

* * *

En una de las aldeas del planeta… Freezer sonreía al ver que habían reunido la cuarta esfera. Con esto, sus planes iban a pedir de boca. No se sorprendía de ver como estos tontos creían que podrían detenerlos. Bah. Es como si quisieran evitar que un ser vivo requiera respirar.

-Mi Lord, hemos hallado otras señales a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-Excelente Solado Zarbon. Excelente. – El emperador sonrió complacido. – Tras una buena limpieza en este lugar, creo que puedo decir que estamos avanzando a pedir de boca. Y de paso debemos agradecer ello a la amabilidad de los Namekuseijin. Sin ellos, esto no sería posible.

Los cadáveres de los que trataron de evitar que estos sujetos se lleven la esfera, solo eran prueba de la crueldad de este sujeto. Habían llegado solo hace un día… y ya habían logrado tanto. Sí… Ahora solo deben de…

-Le tengo una noticia, Lord Freezer.

-¿Y es? – vio a Dodoria con una ceja alzada. Detesta que lo molesten cuando estaba pensando.

-Vegeta acaba de llegar al planeta. No sólo ello, Cui también. Al parecer quiere hacerse cargo de él.

Y eso no era algo que le sorprendía. Se sabe que ambos se odian a más no poder. Sin contar que tienen el mismo poder. Si se ponen a pelear, puede que ambos terminen matándose. No es que le importe mucho. Si Vegeta muere, sería el fin definitivo de los Saiyajin. Y si Cui muere… oh bueno, hay más soldados por ahí. No ayuda mucho que ese idiota se cree la gran cosa. Más de una vez ha pensado en matarlo, pero no lo ha hecho porque… simplemente lo olvidó.

-Vamos. Quedan solo tres esferas… No hay tiempo que perder.

Ordenó a sus hombres para que se muevan. Él elevó su poder para alzar su trono y salir volando de este poblado para ir al siguiente. Ya lo podía saborear… la vida eterna está al alcance de su mano.

* * *

En su recorrido hacia lo que era uno de los tantos poblados que hay en este planeta, se pudo ver que en verdad no estaba tan poblado. Más que nada, había mucha vegetación. Además de los tres soles que hay… eso hace que el calor sea peor que el de un desierto para los que no estaban acostumbrados al calor de por sí. Pero eso no los iba a detener de ninguna manera. Iban a llegar a ese poblado… como sea.

-Ugh… nunca pensé que caminar tanto sería tan cansado. – no estoy segura de poder seguir así más tiempo. ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso?

-Bulma… debemos recorrer todo el camino posible. – Twilight sabía que su amiga no era fan de la actividad física, pero esto es ridículo.

Pero no es que pueda culparla. Hasta Applejack y Pinkie están acostumbradas a lo que es la actividad física. Ni que hablar de sus hijos y de Krillin. Pero eso es lo que menos le preocupa.

Es consciente de que con Vegeta en este lugar, hay un gran riesgo de que las cosas se pongan difíciles. No sólo ello… no poseen el poder para ganarle a ese sujeto si una batalla se hace presente. Por lo que lo mejor era mantener el perfil bajo.

Ese fue su curso de pensamiento, hasta que sintió que algo se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad. ¿Vegeta…? No. Eran varias presencias. Todas de un poder elevado. Pero había una que la hizo sentir un escalofrío como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Sus hijos y Krillin lo sintieron también. Por lo que tomaron a las tres que no sabían que pasaba y se escondieron en lo que era una cueva que estaba en su camino. Al estar ahí, esperaron…

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Alguien se acerca. – Gine respondió la pregunta de Applejack en voz baja, para luego mirar de reojo la dirección de donde viene el poder tan grande.

No era una respuesta clara, pero cuando se vio a los tipos que de acercaban. Todos se pusieron contra las paredes de la cueva para que nos los vean. Había varios tipos, todos vistiendo una armadura similar a la de Vegeta. Pero ese no era eso lo que llamaba la atención. Sino que dos de esos sujetos estaban cargando lo que parecían ser unas enormes esferas del Dragón. Eran enormes… pero eso pasó a segundo plano para los que sabían sentir el Ki. Porque al ver al que estaba yendo por delante de ellos, sintiendo su Ki… estaba fuera de la lógica que conocían.

Cuando se fueron, tras unos segundos que fueron eternos para ellos, Twilight soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

-¿Qué les pasa…? – Pinkie notaba como los 4 artistas marciales parecían pálidos como fantasmas.

-Ese sujeto… el que estaba dirigiendo a los otros… - Krillin sintió el sudor recorrer su cara, no era para menos.

-¿El pequeño? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Están así porque es un aliado de Vegeta?

-No es eso… - Gohan habló casi en susurro a la incógnita de Bulma. – Su poder… el poder de ese sujeto era enorme. Mayor al que cualquiera que hayamos visto…

-Si… Vegeta no se le compara en nada. Es como comparar una hormiga con un dinosaurio. – Gine sabía que estaba temblando. Y no era la única…

Sentir ese poder, era algo que jamás pensaron que vivirían. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese sujeto? Es más… están recolectando las esferas. ¿Con qué propósito?

-Debemos hacer algo. – Twilight logró hacer que su voz sea presente de nuevo. – No tengo un buen presentimiento con la presencia de ese tipo aquí.

-¿Quieren investigar a esos tipos? ¿¡Están locos!?

-Ella tiene razón Bulma. No sabemos quiénes son esos tipos. O si son aliados de Vegeta. Pero tienen cuatro esferas en su poder. Lo mejor será ver que harán. – Krillin dejo su maleta en el suelo.

Gohan y Gine hicieron lo mismo. Twilight lo hizo con algo más de lentitud. Era un riesgo. Pero no pueden estar sin saber que está pasa si en este planeta. Por lo que…

-¿No podemos comunicarnos con alguien en la Tierra? Para que puedan avisar que necesitamos apoyo.

-Es una buena idea Applejack. ¿Qué dices Bulma?

-… Bien. El lugar es bueno para poner una casa. Es más, quizás sería perfecto para descansar.

No tuvo otra. Debía de hacerle caso a la idea de Pinkie. Y mientras las tres civiles iban a tomarse su tiempo para crear la fortaleza donde estarán en este planeta…

-Vamos corriendo. No podemos dejar que nos vean.

A las palabras de Twilight, salieron corriendo en dirección donde estaban las presencias de los Namekuseijin. Al menos esperan poder descubrir algo de todo esto. Al menos algo…

* * *

En otro lado del planeta, Vegeta se divertía de lo lindo con el idiota de Cui. Ese imbécil creía que tras todo lo que ha pasado y vivido, no sería más fuerte.

Ja. Vino todo confiado, creyendo que su poder era el mismo que el de hace un año. Lo que no sabía ese idiota púrpura, era que el poder de un Saiyajin crece mientras más pelea. Y más aún, cuando se recupera de heridas tan mortales que lo ponen al borde de la muerte. Si, eso puede hacer que las cosas sean favorables para ellos. Un enemigo que antes no pudieron vencer, es posible de derrotar tras recuperarse de heridas de esta clase. Y se lo debe de agradecer a Kakarotto por lo sucedido. Por más que odie admitirlo. Las heridas que recibió lo han hecho más poderoso. Pero al mismo tiempo, hace que lo deteste más. Paradojas de la vida.

Pero lo valía. Ver la cara de Cui, quién retrocedía del miedo al sentir su nuevo poder… no sólo ello, ahora era capaz de ocultarlo y mostrarlo de verdad cuando quería. Las técnicas de esos terrícolas eran raras, pero muy útiles por lo que podía ver. Por eso, sabe que su nuevo poder ahora es similar al de Zarbon y Dodoria. Y eso era algo que le bastaba. Por ahora.

-Espera Vegeta… podemos hablarlo… - Cui retrocedió al ver la cara del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. – Podemos… unir fuerzas… ya sabes… A mí tampoco que me agradaba mucho Freezer. Podemos trabajar justos para poder derrotarlo. ¿Qué me dices?

¿En serio cree que le hará caso? ¿De verdad lo cree tan imbécil? Sabe que este cobarde no le sirve de nada. Sólo es leal a quienes ve lo pueden tener a salvo. Es más, recuerda todos los años de burla que ha sufrido por culpa de este insecto. ¿Cree que perderá está oportunidad de hacerlo pedazos? No señor… lo hará pedazos. Y ya sabe cómo…

-Cui… ¿Crees que tu miserable súplica hará que olvide todas las burlas? No he olvidado que la gente de tu planeta es leal al miserable de Freezer. Y tú, como un buen perro, le has sido fiel. No creas que me como tus palabras. Ni menos, de saber que puedes traicionarme. Porque si quieres hacer eso con Freezer, no mereces ni una pizca de compasión… Rata traicionera y cobarde.

Cui vio como su súplica había sido inútil. Pensó que Vegeta lo vería como la oportunidad de tener información para luego huir… y al ver que no era así… trató de salir de ahí volando, sólo para que Vegeta aparezca frente a él y le dé un golpe en toda la zona derecha. Para que salga volando de ahí sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Vegeta al ver ello, alzó sus dedos de la mano derecha y cargó energía en estos. Los lanzó hacia su oponente, haciendo que este estalle en miles de pedazos.

-Je. Qué fuegos artificiales más asquerosos. Pero no se debe de esperar más de un ser tan patético como ese insecto. Ahora… - Vegeta descendió a la superficie y se cruzó de brazos.

Se puso a pensar en su situación. Si, Vegeta parece tener la ventaja en la relación del número de las esferas. Pero también sabe que sin una de ellas, puede detener los planos de Freezer. Es algo que no puede dejar pasar. Debe de pensar bien que hacer.

Sí. Su poder actual lo pone a la par de Zarbon y Dodoria. Pero nada cerca del poder de Freezer. Y eso es algo que no puede negar. Lo mejor sería oír lo que esos tipos tienen por hablar. Es más, quizás haya un modo en donde pueda descubrir sobre el resto de las esferas.

Al menos, ya tiene una idea clara de que debe de hacer. Al menos. Miró en cierta dirección, usando su nueva habilidad de sentir el poder de los demás que aprendió en la Tierra, para luego sentir un escalofrío. El poder de Freezer era igual de aterrador que siempre. Si. Debe de ir con cuidado.

Alzó vuelo y fue a una parte que lo tenga a salvo del alcance de los rastreadores de esos tipos. Debe al menos mantener el perfil bajo, antes de tener que actuar para acabar con Freezer de una vez por todas.

* * *

En su recorrido hacia la aldea, Twilight hizo una pregunta que ninguno espero.

-¿Qué hacer si esos tipos nos atacan?

-Si Krillin, creo que eres muy consciente que esos tipos son superiores a nosotros. Y no lo digo por ese sujeto con el enorme poder. Sino por los demás también. Si debo hacer un estimado, deben estar mínimo al mismo nivel que Vegeta.

-Eso es malo. ¿Qué crees que hagan con las esferas?

-Suponiendo que deben de saber que cumplen cualquier deseo. Nada bueno.

Gohan le tuvo que dar la razón a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que daban saltos mientras corrían. La situación no era la mejor para ellos. Además, hace poco habían sentido como el poder de Vegeta se elevaba y luego eliminaba una presencia que era fuerte. Para luego desaparecer.

La única explicación lógica que tenían, era que Vegeta de algún modo logró entender la teoría de disminuir el Ki para ocultar las presencias. Eso daba a entender que también estaba yendo con sumo cuidado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no desea que estos tipos sepan que están aquí?

Pero todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando llegaron al que era el destino de ellos. La aldea donde estaban todos los Namekuseijin. Pero también habían llegado esos sujetos… y se notaba que no venían con juegos. Esos tipos habían matado a varios de los habitantes ahí presentes, sólo dejando con vida al que era un anciano y unos dos niños.

Twilight tomó la mano de su hija al sentir que sus emociones le podían jugar en contra. Le negó con la cabeza, diciendo que esta vez deben de jugar esto con inteligencia y no ir a la loca. Para su buena suerte, Gohan parecía lograr tener en mejor control sus emociones. Pero igual sentía que estaba al límite. Krillin solo dijo algo que ella no había notado.

-Miren. Ahí están las esferas. Son enormes. Pero hay algo que tiene preocupado. ¿Por qué atacan aldea por aldea?

-¿Qué significa eso? – Gine no captaba la pregunta del terrícola, quién trataba de hallar un mejor modo de formular su pregunta… hasta que…

-No tienen un radar como nosotros. – Twilight vio los rastreadores que ellos llevaban. – No buscan las esferas… buscan las señales de vida de los habitantes para ir y ver si hay una esfera en ese lugar. Por eso no han matado a todos… quieren estar seguros de tenerla… o tener información. - Se notaba que no les importa destruir con tal de obtener lo que querían. Y eso los hacia seres peligrosos.

Era un método cruel… pero efectivo para estos sujetos que carecen de la herramienta que es el radar del Dragón. Qué bueno que Bulma es una genio y creo el aparato. Porque estarían del mismo modo que esos tipos.

Por ahora, se quedarán a ver qué rayos estaba por pasar. Aunque por simple intuición, podían pensar que no estarán mucho tiempo fuera del radar. Esperan que pueda ser así. Al menos para idear un plan de acción.

Freezer no estaba sorprendido. La muerte de Cui era algo que había predicho. Vegeta como un Saiyajin, tenía el Zenkai por su propia anatomía. El poder aumentar sus poderes tras escapar de una herida mortal… era una habilidad temible en los Saiyajines. Por eso era que al pelear más, más fuerza obtenían. Ahora esa basura estaba al nivel de Zarbon y Dodoria. Eso le puede complicar un poquito las cosas. No es algo que sea peligroso. Pero puede ser molesto. Ahora mismo, mejor se preocupa más por… lo de ahora.

-Como ya dije. Quiero que me entregue la esfera del dragón. Es más, creo que querrá evitar más muertes innecesarias.

El anciano, quién tenía a dos niños su lado, mostraba su clara molestia. Pero se veía que estaba rendido a la idea de tener que entregar el preciado objeto. Y eso no era algo que le moleste en saber, fue gracias a su buen poder de convencimiento. Las muertes y el dolor son algo fácil de generar.

-Si la entrego… se marchan.

-Por supuesto. A menos que desees acabar como esos tres tontos que creyeron podrían hacernos frente.

Si… la llegada de tres Namekuseijin del tipo guerrero, fue una sorpresa. Una amarguísima sorpresa. Pero bastaba para él, saber que su buen soldado, Dodoria, de hizo cargo de ellos. Puede que esas basuras sean fuertes para este miserable planeta. Pero para ellos, son viles insectos. Para él sobre todo. Pero volvamos a la negociación.

Vio al anciano darse media vuelta, ir a lo que sería su casa y salir unos instantes después con otra de esas esferas. Perfecto… esa sería la número 5 que tienen en su poder. Dos más… sólo faltan dos más.

-Ya está, ahí tienen. -Freezer atrajo la esfera hacia a él, gracias a sus poderes telekinetico. – Ahora váyanse.

-Oh. Pero tenemos una pregunta más. ¿dónde están las demás esferas?

-¿Crees que te lo diremos?

-Oh sí. Me lo dirán. Porque sé ser convincente. Soldado Dodoria. Hágame el favor.

-Con gusto Lord Freezer.

Dodoria caminó hacia los dos niños que estaban ahí. Tomó a uno de ellos del cuello de la túnica y se lo llevó consigo.

-¡Dende!

-Ah… sabía que habría una reacción. Ahora, me dirás lo que quiero saber… si no quieres que a este niño le pase, lo que le pasara al otro.

-¿Le pasará?

-Si… Ahora. – Freezer vio al niño que estaba a unos pasos de él. Quién no había sido tomado por Dodoria, para luego…

Alzó el dedo y lo que fue un destello para todos, fue un final para uno de ellos. Lo que se vio luego, fue al pequeño caer al suelo con un orificio tan pequeño como el de una aguja, atravesar su pecho en la zona del corazón. Fue rápido… y mortal. Vaya manera de morir.

-¡No!

-¿Ves? Eso pasará… si no me dices dónde están las otras esferas. Y en verdad espero que seas cooperador con nosotros. No tengo deseos de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

El viejo Namekuseijin maldijo la existencia de ese monstruo. Había matado a ese niño a sangre fría. Y tenía a otro de rehén. Sabe que si le dice dónde están las demás esferas, no les servirá reunirlas sino saben el como activarlas. Pero tampoco quiere darle a ese tipo… la facilidad de…

-Ahora. Te daré tres segundos… para que me digas lo que quiero saber. O el enano muere.

No bromea… no lo hace… Miró a Dende, quién de notaba muy asustado. Mentalmente le pidió perdón, porque no puede decirlo. Y el niño lo sabía… lo entendía. Porque estaba en la educación que había recibido. Lo lamentaba tanto…

-Muy bien… viendo que no deseas cooperar… Soldado Dodoria.

Ver cómo iban a matar a Dende, sólo lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Su deber estaba en su gente. En su planeta… lo lamentaba tanto.

Y cuando creyó que oiría el grito de dolor y agonía de Dende, oyó algo más. Un grito de dolor. Abrió los ojos para ver que pasó, sólo para notar que un niño le había dado una patada a ese gorila… ¿Quiénes…?

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?

En eso, sin que nadie puede hacer algo, varias ráfagas de energía dieron donde los rastreadores de los que tenían uno. Destruyéndolos. Acabando lo que era un medio para que ellos sepan que estaba pasando y a dónde debían de ir.

Freezer alzó la vista y vio a lo que parecía ser una mujer… ¡Ella era la responsable del ataque! ¿¡De dónde salieron!?

Unos minutos antes…

-No hagas nada Gohan…

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡No hagas nada! ¡Es una orden! – Twilight alzó la voz. Ella tampoco quería dejar que maten a ese niño.

Habían matado a un niño. Sólo para mostrar que tenían la capacidad de hacer eso y más. No le estaba gustando a dónde estaba yendo todo esto. Pero al mismo tiempo…

-Este es el plan…

-¿Twilight…?

-Krillin… no esperes como madre, que deje que maten a un niño. – ese argumento bastó. – Gohan… tú ataca. Gine. Toma al niño… yo me haré cargo de los rastreadores. Krillin… lanza ráfagas de Ki para ayudarnos en la huida. Por lo que veo, no pueden sentir nuestras presencias. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Sí!

Y así, cada uno fue hacia lo que era una batalla que no podían ganar. Sólo podían huir…

En el momento que ella vio a Gohan darle una patada a ese mastodonte rosa, Twilight dio un salto al aire y usando su buena precisión y control, lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki hacia los rastreadores de esos sujetos para así poder destruir los aparatos. Con eso, limitarán sus movimientos.

Gine al ver que habían perdido la concentración por el ataque sorpresa, voló por el niño y lo tomó en brazos para luego volar lejos de ahí.

-¡Nuestra oportunidad!

Krillin lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki para crear humo, algo que los ayudaría en la huida. Y con ellos, emplearon la huida ante la rabia de Freezer. No creyendo que esas sabandijas…

El anciano vio como ese grupo de desconocidos de llevaban a Dende. Sonrió al ver que al menos uno de ellos… agradecía el gesto de esos seres. Para luego pasar a ver a Freezer con una sonrisa burlona.

-Al parecer, ya no tienes medio de obligarme a hablar. Es más, nunca tuviste la intención de dejarme vivo. Podemos decir que esos sujetos, han tomado tu única oportunidad de seguir reuniendo las esferas.

-¡Ngh! ¡Dodoria, ve tras esas sabandijas y tráemelas! ¡Mátalos si no ves más opción, pero haz algo ya que esto es tu culpa! ¡Si fallas, serás tú con quién me desquite!

-¡S-Si, Lord Freezer!

Dodoria salió volando de ahí, muy aterrado al pensar en el castigo que su Lord le puede aplicar. Lo peor de todo, era que Freezer mostraba querer matar algo para saciar su rabia.

-Ya nada puedes hacer. Tú suerte se acabó.

-…No. Pero la tuya sí.

El emperador del mal lanzó una ráfaga de energía de su dedo a la cabeza del anciano Namekuseijin. Matándolo en el acto. No sólo ello, ni se molestó en ver su cadáver caer al suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos por ahora, mi Lord?

-Esperar… Si Dodoria no vuelve en unos minutos…. Mejor ni lo preguntes.

Zarbon tragó saliva al ver que su Lord estaba de mal humor. Este no quería creer que unas simples basuras, hayan complicado sus planes. Es más, ¿Quiénes eran?

* * *

En la cueva donde estaban. Bulma estaba tratando de hacer contacto con la Tierra. Y lo logró, tras varios intentos fallidos. Sólo que no esperó que fuera el Maestro Roshi quién le respondiera.

_-Oh Bulma. Qué sorpresa oírte._

-Maestro Roshi. ¿Está yendo a ver a Goku?

_-Así es. Justamente estaba de salida. Si nos estás llamando, significa que ya están en Namekusei._

-La verdad… hay algo que debemos de contar.

Bulma contó lo que estaba pasando en el planeta. Desde la llegada de Vegeta, la pérdida de la nave y del sujeto ese que es más poderoso que Vegeta. Toda esa información, preocupó al Viejo maestro. Quien estaba seguro de que eso es malo.

-¿Cuándo estará recuperado Goku?

_-Hmm. No lo sé. Aún no hay noticias de las semillas del ermitaño. Pero lo estarán pronto. Es más, oímos de tu padre, que estuvo de visita, que la nave espacial de Goku para ir con ustedes ya está lista. _

-Eso es bueno de oír. Por favor… dígale a Goku lo que le he contado.

_-Así será Bulma. No se preocupen, ya está yendo el apoyo._

Con eso dicho. La comunicación se acabó. Si Goku era el apoyo, ella estaba feliz. Pero lo que no sabía, era que esperar iba a ser una tortura.

-Oye Bulma… mira lo que hallamos.

Pinkie volvió al interior de la casa con Applejack. Ambas habían estado explorando la pequeña isla donde estaban. Y tenían unos frutos en mano.

-¿Frutas…?

-Casi. Prueba una. – la rubia le lanzó a la científica uno de los alimentos, para luego ver cómo está le daba una mordida y abría los ojos por la sorpresa. – Ves….

-Dulce y ácida… ¿cómo…?

-No tenemos ni idea. Pero hemos tomado unas semillas. Esperamos poder plantar el fruto en la Tierra.

-A todo esto. ¿qué pasó con la comunicación con nuestros amigos?

-Mucho… hay tanto que contar. Es más, hay que estar listos para los que serán largos días de espera.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Pinkie miró a la mujer, quién posó su vista en lo que parecía ser un arma.

-Experiencia personal. Muy personal…

-Oh… Saben. Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de venir. – Pinkie sonó deprimida, porque lo que pareció en un momento ser algo divertido, de estaba volviendo en algo más. Una carrera contra el tiempo. Una carrera por las esferas del Dragón.

-Ahora entiendo un poco más a Twilight. Y me hace respetarla más… y a ti también Bulma. Has estado con esto casi diez años.

-Al inicio fue por un motivo muy personal Applejack. Pero ahora lo hago porque sé que puedo ayudar a mis amigos de alguna manera. No puedo pelear… pero sé hacer otras cosas. Y estoy segura que ustedes, podrán hallar ese algo. Un día… pero por ahora, hay que tener el perfil bajo.

Y estaban de acuerdo en ello. Sólo les queda esperar y ver si sus amigos estarán bien.

* * *

En la Tierra, Goku despertó abruptamente del sueño que estaba teniendo. Eso fue raro… Hace tiempo que no tenía el sueño de sus padres despidiéndose de él. No es que le moleste. Pero había un cambio esta vez. Su familia hablaba de algo más antes de mandarlo lejos. A salvo.

Eso de un tal Freezer, una revuelta y algo así. No estaba claro. Pero estaba seguro que eso era importante. Al menos eso desea creer. Es más, siente que algo raro pasa con él. Esta más… emocional últimamente. ¿Será por eso que le pasó cuando peleaba con Vegeta? Ni idea. Pero le daba igual… sólo quería salir de aquí y…

Volteó la vista para ver la cama que estaba a su lado. Starlight se había quedado dormida tras oír una de sus historias. Parece que últimamente le cuesta hacerlo. Debe tener miedo por la pronta operación que…

Fue en eso que recordó lo que Twilight le dijo que haga una vez tenga las semillas. Sí. Era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer más ahora que había conocido de una mejor manera a la niña. Ella merece estar mejor. Merece la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños. Si. Eso hará. La va a ayudar. Además, Gohan y Gine estarán felices de ver a su amiga totalmente curada. Es algo que ya puede imaginar.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir. No sabía porque, pero sentía que pronto una nueva fase iba a comenzar en su vida. No lo entendía… Y no lo imaginaba. Pero él estaba por ser el precursor de una nueva etapa para los que quedaban del linaje de la raza Saiyajin. Uno, en donde se vería el potencial de la raza guerrera más poderosa del Universo.


	23. Verdades y Resoluciones

**Bueno, no es tan facil... Debo ver detalles y demás, para no hacer copia y pega del cannon. Pero lo vale. **

**ignacio cepeda: El fic de DIgimon esta en reposo mientras dura la nueva serie de Digimon, ya que estoy viendo cosas que puedo usar para el fic y quiero ver que más tiene que ofrecer antes de retomarlo.**

**Las piedras: Gracias.**

**Malistrix: Hay que avanzar como se pueda. Si, puede que algunos personajes no sean del agrado de todos, pero son parte del cannon y no puedo dejarlos de lado del todo.**

**Black Z86: Tratro de dar algo más de dureza al fic, sin dejar esa esencia que es Dragon Ball. Si, por eso estoy subiendo cada 15 días...**

**CarlosDNQ 96: Hay que esperar, creo que puede ser interesante.**

**Sin más que decir, les deseo una Feliz Navidad a los que leen esto aun sabiendo lo dificil que ha sido este año. Espero esto les alegre un poco el día.**

* * *

**Saga Namekusei**

**Capítulo 23: Verdades y Resoluciones**

Huir de lo que era un loco alien de color rosa que tenía cuernos en la cabeza no era lo que ella tenía en mente cuando vino a este maldito planeta.

Twilight volteó un poco la mirada para ver si ese sujeto lo estaba siguiendo… Era obvio que era así. El muy hijo de su madre los seguía, se le veía furioso. Además, era muy veloz. Más que ellos.

-¡Nos está alcanzando! – Gine miró hacia atrás, su cara mostraba el pánico que sentía.

Gohan no dijo nada, tenía al niño que acaban de salvar en sus brazos. Es más, puede jurar que siente que la respiración de ese sujeto estaba en sus cuellos. Debe ser cosa de los nervios que siente en estos momentos.

Krillin sabía que la acción en si fue una idea mala. Muy mala. Es más, jura que Twilight tiene cara de estarse arrepintiendo de lo que acaba de hacer. Pero en eso, se le ocurrió una idea. Algo que puede sacarlos de este maldito embrollo. Y a la vez, puede hacer que les de tiempo de moverse a mayor velocidad.

Ojalá sirva…

-¡Cierren los ojos! ¡Todos!

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y algo de duda. Pero a la vez, había algo de entendimiento. Debe de tener un plan. Por lo que lo hicieron a pesar de seguir su vuelo. Krillin volteó a ver al sujeto ese, quien ya estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Estaban a su alcance, por lo que… Puso sus dedos en los lados de su frente y…

-¡Taiyo-Ken!

El destello de luz que salió, fue tal que Dodoria, al tener los ojos totalmente abiertos, sufrió de lleno el destello en los ojos, eso hizo que este se retuerza del dolor por la ceguera que ahora tenía. Esos malditos terrícolas.

-¡Miserables!

-¡Vámonos! – Twilight dio la orden a todos, incluido sus hijos, para que salgan del lugar a toda velocidad.

Usaron sus auras para poder irse a mayor velocidad, dejando a Dodoria en su lugar, quejándose del dolor. Es más, este pudo jurar que oyó la voz de la maldita mujer que destruyó sus rastreadores. Ya se las pagaran… Lo jura.

-Vaya… Veamos que nos trajo… la marea.

Dodoria, con su visión en un mejor estado, se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta, quien sonreía con confianza. El Saiyajin solo tenía una cosa en mente ahora… Venganza.

…

A la lejanía, Twilight les ordenó a todos que vayan al suelo, porque había sentido la presencia de Vegeta cerca de ellos.

-¿Por qué bajamos…?

-¿Qué no lo captas Gine? Vegeta está muy cerca. Dudo que quieras que nos descubra.

La niña miró a su hermano con duda, no entendiendo el porque de la preocupación. Si aún con el rastreador no debería saber donde…

-Dudo que Vegeta no haya aprendido a sentir el Ki. – Twilight se limpió el sudor de su cara. Esa experiencia fue de las más difíciles de su vida. – No volveré a hacer algo así mientras viva. Jamás.

-Jajaja. Admito que fue un plan loco. Pero funcionó muy bien. – Krillin solo pasó a ver al pequeño que habían salvado, el cual los miraba con suma precaución. – La verdad, no me sorprende que tenga esa actitud con nosotros.

-Si… Somos unos extraños…

-¡Hola, mucho gusto!

Tanto Twilight como Krillin tuvieron una gota de sudor al ver que Gine saludaba con mucha energía al pequeño Namekuseijin, quien se mostraba algo confundido y hasta asustado por la actitud de la niña.

-Gine… lo estas asustando más.

-Pero trato de ser amable… Eso no es un crimen.

Gohan se tapó la cara por la vergüenza ajena que siente en estos instantes. Es más, jura que esta niña lo va a volver loco. Pero debe de ser consciente de que debe ser el mediador. Al menos, para evitar que quien acaban de salvar, se vaya de aquí.

-Soy Gohan. – se señaló a si mismo. – La molestia andante es mi hermana, Gine.

-Un gust… ¡Oye!

-Ella, es mi mamá. Se llama Twilight.

-Hola pequeño. – la mujer se arrodilló para ver al niño, quien la miraba con confusión. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No… Es solo que… eres diferente… - Nadie entendió a que se refería. Pero siguieron con las rápidas presentaciones.

-Él es nuestro amigo Krillin.

-Hola. Que bueno que no estás tan asustado como pensé que lo estarías.

-Cielos Krillin… Si que eres optimista. – Gine miró a su tío de cariño con una ceja alzada y sus manos en su cadera.

El terrícola sonrió nervioso. Se ve que es hija de su madre, sabe decir mucho con la mirada. Pero volvamos a lo central. Como moverse. Y rápido. Al menos, usando la menor cantidad de Ki posible. Es más, podían sentir el Ki de Vegeta haciendo frente al de ese sujeto, la ventaja era más que clara.

-Hay que irnos volando usando la menor cantidad de Ki posible. – Twilight miró a sus hijos y amigo, ellos asintieron. Mostrando que estaban de acuerdo. - ¿Puedes volar esto…?

-Dende… Y sí, puedo volar. No tan rápido, pero…

-Bastará. Solo no te alejes mucho de nosotros. ¿Sí?

El niño asintió a las palabras de Twilight, quien alzó vuelo, para luego ser seguida por sus hijos y amigo. El grupo pasó a ver el lugar donde Vegeta estaba teniendo el combate contra ese sujeto.

-Pensar que la llegada de Vegeta sería conveniente en este momento.

Gohan tenía razón. Fue muy conveniente, pero no será así una segunda vez. Si quieren lograr superar esta situación, deben de hacer un plan. Uno rápido. Y quizás, solo quizás… hacerse al menos de una esfera del Dragón. Porque dudan que puedan hacerse de las 7. Pero con una, basta. Al menos para evitar que esos sujetos cumplan sus metas.

Sin más que decir o que pensar, todos empezaron a volar para alejarse de ese lugar. Pero había una cosa que les vino a todos en la cabeza, ¿Por qué Vegeta está atacando a ese sujeto si supuestamente están del mismo bando? Quizás lo sepan más pronto de lo que pensaron.

* * *

Vegeta no sabía que tendría tan buena suerte al ver que esa basura de Dodoria estaba aquí. Había venido a investigar las fuentes de poder que sintió. Por un segundo, las reconoció como las de la mujer de Kakarotto y sus hijos, además del terrícola ese. Pero en su lugar, halló al seboso de Dodoria. Que bien.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Así que eres aliado de esos malditos terrícolas!

-¿Terrícolas?

Las palabras de Dodoria lo hicieron alzar una ceja. ¿Será posible? ¿Estarán aquí? No… No puede ser. La tecnología de la Tierra no debería tener algo capaz de hacer que ellos lleguen hasta aquí. Es más, es algo que no quiere creer. Pero si es así… Eso solo le puede complicar más su trabajo. No porque esas basuras sean fuertes, sino porque deberá apresurar un poco sus planes.

-¿¡Me oyes Vegeta!?

-Si, si… lo que digas. – Vegeta pasó a ver a Dodoria. Su apariencia le daba asco. Pero su poder antes era algo que le daba… miedo.

En el pasado, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle frente. Pero ahora… Y odia tener que admitir que esa basura de Kakarotto tenía en parte algo de responsabilidad por su nueva fuerza. Pero no lo dirá jamás en voz alta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta? ¿Vienes a suplicar con el rabo entre las patas?

-¿Suplicar? ¿Ante ti? ¡JA! Que buena broma. Antes de eso, me lanzaría al vacío del espacio. Más al ver ese cuerpo tan deforme que tienes. ¿Cómo es que hallan trajes para ti?

Dodoria se mostró furioso al oír la burla del Saiyajin. Si, su meta era primero atrapar a esas basuras. Pero ver que tenía a Vegeta en frente, quien se había ido un año entero sin dar explicaciones. Además de simplemente hacer que pierdan tiempo y recursos, solo hizo que el soldado de Freezer piense que esta era la oportunidad más que perfecta para poder atraparlo y llevarlo ante su emperador.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se lanzó hacia Vegeta, quien al ver ello, soltó un suspiro. Oh bueno. Lo que pensaba que iba a suceder, pasó.

El Saiyajin esquivó la embestida de Dodoria en medio del aire, para luego volar hacia este y darle una patada en la cara, una que hizo que este dé varias vueltas en el aire, como un bonito globo, solo que no tan lindo. Para luego lanzar una ráfaga de energía a la espalda de este, lo que hizo que Dodoria vaya al suelo con velocidad. Pero Vegeta no iba a ser tan amable. No… recuerda los años de humillaciones que este sujeto le hizo pasar. Las burlas… las palizas. Hará que las pague todas y con muchos intereses.

Acto seguido, voló hacia este para darle un golpe en el estómago, sacándole al gordo este todo el aire. Casi lo desinfla, pero así no sirve la anatomía. Retrocedió un poco, para darle a Dodoria el tiempo de que entienda una cosa… ahora él es el insecto.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte…?

-Je. ¿No lo sabes aún? Nosotros los Saiyajin, al recuperarnos de heridas graves, nos hacemos más fuertes. Casi al nivel de lo que sea que casi nos mata. Por eso, al pelear más, nos hacemos más fuertes. Es algo que soy consciente, Freezer le temía.

-¡El gran Freezer no le teme a nada! ¡Y me niego a creer que tengas el mismo poder que yo! ¡Si tuviera un rastreador estoy seguro que podría…!

Vegeta dejó de oír a la basura esa halar y quejarse. Era verdad, no lleva consigo un rastreador. Eso era raro. Es más, puede jurar que no es por… opción propia. Si ese sujeto dijo que los terrícolas estaban aquí, si es verdad, eso significa que ellos…

-Había una mujer entre ese grupo, dos niños y un calvo….

-¡Los conoces! ¡Esa maldita mujer destruyó nuestros rastreadores!

Con que eso era… la mujer de Kakarotto era lista. Demasiado. Debió ver que Freezer y sus hombres no podían hacer lo que ellos. Además de… Lo admite, esa mujer es muy lista. Ese imbécil de Kakarotto se sacó la lotería con ella.

-Ya veo… Eso significa que ya no necesito esto. – Tomó el rastreador en su cara con su mano. – Pensaba usarlo para oír sus conversaciones. Pero dado que ya no es necesario.

-¿¡Que haces!? – Dodoria vio como el Saiyajin aplastó el aparato con su mano, haciéndolo pedazos. - ¡No! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ahora tampoco…!

-Yo no necesito de esa estúpida tecnología… Aprendí a sentir el poder de otros en el planeta Tierra. Admito que no lo perfecciono aún, pero es muy útil. Ahora… creo que ya dejamos esto al aire mucho tiempo, Dodoria.

Vegeta despareció de la vista del alien, para luego aparecer sobre este y darle una patada en toda la cara, una que lo mandó a un lado. Fue tras él, quien se recuperó en el aire para lanzar varias ráfagas de energía al Saiyajin, quien las desvió todas. Este sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su enemigo, para luego lanzarle sus propias ráfagas. Mostrando que así era como se debían de lanzar los ataques.

Dodoria voló para tratar de evitar un ataque directo por parte del Saiyajin, pero las ráfagas eran tan rápidas poderosas, que nada podía hacer. Más de una, le dio en las piernas o la espalda. Era un objetivo grande, sería ridículo no darle, ¿No creen? Pero eso no era lo que lo afectaba todo.

Era el buen control de Vegeta y como sentir la presencia de su oponente, lo que le permitía poder atacar no a ciegas y esperar que el ataque dé en u blanco. Esta habilidad era… muy útil. Y también, ayuda mucho que también puede saber cuando Dodoria lo atacará. Sonrió al ver que el muy idiota, creyendo que yendo detrás de él, harpa que las cosas se pongan a su favor. Le va a encantar hacer esto.

Sintió como Dodoria rodeaba todo su cuerpo en energía, para dar su clásica embestida con cabezazo. Pero esta vez, el gusto le saldrá caro.

Alzó vuelo en el último segundo, unos centímetros antes la cabeza de puercoespín de este sujeto le dé en la espalda, haciendo que este pase de largo… pero Vegeta no iba a perder la oportunidad de atacar. Dio un giro en el aire y le dio a Dodoria una patada con tal fuerza, que esta destriozó la armadura de la parte donde le dio. Que era la zona derecha del pecho, hasta puede jurar que oyó unas pocas costillas rompiéndose. Que bien. Música para sus oídos.

Dodoria se tomó la zona herida con mucho dolor. No puede creer que esa basura… Volteó para ver que Vegeta estaba a unos pocos pasos de él. Lo desea matar. Lo quiere hacer… No. Debe de evitarlo. Debe de…

-¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Puedo decirte algo de mucha importancia si me dejas vivir! – Vegeta no hizo caso, seguía con su plan, hasta que… - ¡Es en relación a la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta!

Eso detuvo al príncipe de la raza guerrera. La razón del porque el planeta… Hm. Eso suena a algo muy interesante. Medito una fracción de segundo lo que esa bola de grasa estaba por decirle, por lo que se cruzó de brazos.

-Habla.

Dodoria sabía que era su oportunidad de poder ganar tiempo. Con lo que estaba por contar, hará que se amedrente tanto, que ni lo podrá seguir.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado el porque de la nada el Gran Freezer pidió que un día todos los Saiyajin se reunieran en el planeta Vegeta? – Vio la clara confusión en la cara del príncipe. – Es porque el Gran Freezer, tenía planeado desde el inicio en destruir el planeta. Él fue quien destruyó toda la raza Saiyajin, no un meteoro como les hizo creer desde un inicio.

A esas palabras, Vegeta en eso recordó lo que pasó ese día… Si, estaba con Raditz y Nappa, con otros dos Saiyajin que al final murieron. Nappa le comentó de la destrucción del planeta por un meteoro… No lo mostró en un inicio, pero le parecía algo raro que de la nada un meteoro hiciera acto de presencia. Además de que… ¿Por qué justo en el momento en que toda la raza Saiyajin estaba ahí? No le veía la lógica… Ahora, lo ve todo con más claridad. Con que eso era…

-Es más, los que optaron por desacatar la regla… fueron eliminados. – Dodoria sonrió al recordar a esos 4 Saiyajin, que sino mal recuerda, eran del grupo del Saiyajin Bardock. – Cuando todos los que no volvieron fueron eliminados, el gran Freezer, optó por destruir el planeta. Yo fui testigo de ello, vimos como el planeta desaparecía en polvo estelar… sin que quedara algo en el espacio.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Todo parecía tener sentido ahora. Su vida… todo. Y lo que más rabia le daba, no era la muerte de los Saiyajin, ni que su familia fuera hecha polvo del espacio sideral. Lo que lo ponía furioso, era ver que… Se dejó manipular por Freezer más de 20 años… 20 años donde tuvo que ser el siervo y el perro de ese maldito monstruo. Todo porque… les temía. Si, ningún Saiyajin apreciaba a Freezer. Y él menos… se odiaban, era la realidad. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que su propio padre le decía que un día, derrotaría a Freezer, para que los Saiyajin recobren su libertad. Es más, hasta juraba que su padre podría lograrlo. Pero no fue así, nunca lo fue…

Soltó una risa pequeña, una que se volvió una carcajada. Dodoria lo miró como si estuviera loco. Nadie en su sano juicio reiría al saber el porque tu raza fue destruida. Pero Vegeta reía por otra cosa… una verdad, una que le daba la esperanza de poder acabar con ese miserable de Freezer de una vez por todas.

-Sabes Dodoria… te agradezco que me dijeras toda la verdad. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me has abierto los ojos. Ahora sé porque mi raza fue destruida… no fue un accidente. Fue por miedo.

-¿¡Miedo!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

-¡Sí, fue por miedo! ¿¡Crees que Freezer, en su gran poder, no temía que un día los Saiyajin se hicieran tan fuertes que él ya no los pueda controlar!? ¿¡Crees que hizo todo solo porque ya no nos veía necesarios!? ¡No! ¡lo hizo porque tenía miedo del enorme poder que tenemos nosotros los Saiyajin! ¡De ser más poderosos! ¡Y eso me da la motivación para destruir a ese sujeto! Y tú… mi querido Dodoria, será el primero en morir…

Dodoria notaba que no había logrado eliminar de la cabeza del príncipe de los Saiyajin, el deseo de destruirlo. Solo le quedó darse media vuelta y salir de ahí a toda velocidad, gritando del miedo y por su amo, quien nunca lo oiría. Vegeta vio el inútil intento de esa basura, de ese tan patético, que vergüenza le daba pensar que una vez le dio miedo. Alzó ambas manos para luego cargar un Galick Ho y lanzarlo hacia esa basura.

La ráfaga púrpura eliminó a Dodoria de la existencia en un destello rápido y doloroso. Al ver su trabajo hecho, supo que había logrado avanzar en algo en su meta. Eliminar a uno de los soldados más leales de Freezer. Ahora sólo quedaba Zarbon… Y si no mal recuerda, él debe tener un poder similar al de Dodoria. Pero ha oído, que el sujeto viene de un planeta, donde se pueden transformar para ganar más poder.

Eso sería interesante de hacer frente. Es más, puede que sea un reto. Pero debía volver a lo central. Buscar las esferas del Dragón… Si lo que Dodoria le dijo era verdad, ahora Freezer y sus hombres no tenían modo de buscarlas, dado que se basaban en la presencia de los habitantes de este lugar para buscar las esferas. Si es así… es bueno que haya logrado aprender esta técnica.

Pasó a ver a los alrededores, tratando de sentir un cúmulo de presencias, de energía… y cuando lo hizo, volteó a lo que sería el norte. Muy bien, eso significa que hay una esfera. Si… Con esto, su meta está más cerca. Una vez sea inmortal, podrá acabar con Freezer.

Se envolvió en su Aura, para irse de ahí. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Freezer ya estaba al límite de su paciencia. No podía creer que el imbécil de Dodoria tarde demasiado en hallar a esos insectos y traerlos hacia él. ¿Acaso esos niños eran tan fuertes? No. No es eso. Debe de haber algo más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos esperando soldado Zarbon?

-Unos 15 minutos, aproximadamente… mi Lord.

15 minutos… Tiempo que pudo haberse usado en buscar otras aldeas. Claro que sería así, si tuvieran los rastreadores. Aún recuerda la cara de la mujer que los destruyó, además de los mocosos que la ayudaron. Apretó sus puños para calmar su ira. Jura que hará que esos seres inferiores sufran por haberse atrevido a meterse entre él y su sueño.

-Soldado Zarbon. Quiero que vaya y busque al soldado Dodoria…

-¿Para traerlo de vuelta?

La mirada de su emperador, denotaba que no estaba para que lo interrumpan, menos para tener la paciencia de tener que soportar la ineptitud de sus tropas.

-¿Qué dije de interrumpirme? – Ver a Zarbon arrodillarse y pedir perdón, lo hizo tomar aire. Por esta vez se lo pasa… - Como decía… quiero que vayas, encuentres al soldado Dodoria… y te encargues de él…

-¿Señor…?

-¡Y! Que termines de hacer lo que debió hacer. Y también, quiero que busques a Vegeta. Y me lo traigas… ¿Quedó claro Zarbon? ¿O necesito hacerte entender a la mala? Tú eliges…

-¡No mi Lord! ¡Ahora mismo voy a cumplir sus órdenes!

El soldado salió rápidamente del lugar a toda velocidad en el aire. El emperador del mal tomó aire, se sobó el puente de la nariz. Era increíble ver que sus propios soldados, quien eligió de joven para que lo acompañen, empiecen a mostrar tanta deficiencia en los momentos que deben ser los críticos. Ahora… Parece que los muy idiotas han olvidado que… si le fallan, sus cabezas no serán lo único que rodaran.

Ahora, lo mejor será volver a la nave, con las 5 esferas que tiene en su poder. Volteó para ver que solo quedaba él, porque solo había cadáveres. Los de los Namekuseijin que mataron y los de sus soldados debiluchos, que fueron asesinados por esos Namekuseijin…

-Debo pensar seriamente en no solo reclutar porque sí… Sino que los idiotas estos, en verdad tengan habilidad. Deberé hablar con los del área de Recursos. Estamos tirando el dinero con estas contrataciones.

Dicho eso, Freezer elevó las esferas alrededor de él, para luego alzar vuelo y volver a su nave. Necesita descansar unos minutos. El estrés de estar rodeado de estos inútiles puede matar a cualquiera.

* * *

A lo lejos, Twilight se detuvo de golpe al sentir que la presencia que Vegeta estaba enfrentando, desaparecía. Eso la hizo sobarse el brazo… Ese sujeto…

-¿Mamá? – Gohan llamó a su madre, al ver que ella no se movía. Eso la hizo verlo y sonreírle. - ¿Pasa algo?

-No hijo… No es nada. Anda, vamos.

Retomaron el camino, pero eso la hizo ponerse a pensar en varias cosas al mismo tiempo. No tiene duda que el sujeto que Vegeta derrotó era fuerte. Y eso significa que Vegeta lo es también. Pero eso solo les complica todo… No han entrenado nada en el mes que han estado viajando… no se han hecho más fuertes. Eso significa que no están al nivel de Vegeta ni de lejos… Solo esperaba que su esposo venga lo más pronto posible y si lo hace, lo que pidió sea útil. Porque van a necesitar de todo el poder necesario para salir de esta situación con vida.

-¡Rápido mamá! ¡Creo que hay que ver si Bulma y las tías no se han matado aún!

Las palabras de su hija le sacaron una sonrisa. Era verdad… lo mejor era eso. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, siente pena por Bulma si debe de soportar a Pinkie… Al menos, Applejack está ahí para hacer el control de daños… ¿Verdad?

* * *

-No lo creo… ¡Pinkie Pie! – Bulma maldecía todo lo que existía, esta loca la va a…

-Perdón… Pensé que podría ayudar…

-¿¡A qué!? ¿¡Destruir la casa!?

Bulma señaló todos los orificios que había en el lugar. Applejack trataba de evitar que el agua que tienen, se siga saliendo de la tubería que justamente uno de los disparos que salieron, destruyó. Pero la muchacha notaba como Bulma un poco más y se quiere comer a Pinkie… No la culpa….

-Ya Bulma… no sirve que trates de matarla. Ayúdame con esto…

-Pero jamás he tocado una tubería…

-¿En serio…? Eres una científica. Estoy segura que has hecho más difíciles. Mira, solo toma esto… Y deja que yo haga esto, las voy a unir para luego usar este gel para pegar las tuberías. Ahora solo debemos…

-¡Dejen que las ayude! ¡AH! – Pinkie, con buenas intenciones, trató de ayudar, pero se tropezó… haciendo que el desastre anterior… se multiplique por 10.

Pinkie salió volando hacia sus amigas, quienes vieron todo en cámara lenta. No sólo eso, por cosas de la vida, hizo que todo lo que estaba atrás de ella, el sillón, también salga volando en dirección de la zona dañada. Haciendo que el daño que iba a ocurrir, ahora sea… peor. Y solo se pudo oír el desastre que pasó…

Y cuando todo volvió a un punto donde el tiempo fluye normal, se puede que ver toda la casa estaba húmeda, agujerada… porque la chica al chocar con la tubería que querían arreglar… solo hizo que salga más agua… Ella al ver el desastre, sonrió con pena. Tomó un cojín que estaba cerca de ella y lo uso de escudo… porque veía lo que se le venía. Cerró los ojos para solo oír…

-¡PINKIE PIE! – el grito de ambas chicas fue tal, que la casa cápsula se elevó un poco del suelo, sacudiendo la cueva donde se hallaba y… de paso… Haciendo que muchos de los peces en el área se vayan. Vaya… se nota que será una larga y difícil convivencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, en su cuarto de habitación… Goku jugaba con Starlight a las cartas. Él jamás fue bueno para estas cosas, pero no podía decirle no a la niña. Y acaba de aprender otra cosa el día de hoy… Es malo para las cartas. Es más, puede ver que estaba frito… muy frito. Y Starlight lo veía, ella sonreía al ver la cara de desesperación del adulto.

-Gane.

-NO. – Goku soltó un suspiro cansado, uno que hizo que la niña ría al ver como el adulto parecía ya aburrido de perder. Y no lo culpa, perder 15 veces seguidas puede ser cansado para cualquiera.

-¿Qué desea hacer ahora?

-La verdad…. No tengo ni idea. En lo personal, me gustaría poder ir a entrenar para seguir siendo más fuerte. Pero le prometí a mi esposa que me tomaría mis días de recuperación de la mejor manera posible. Además… de que si la desobedezco, puede ser muy aterradora.

-Jaja. Si, mi mamá es similar. Pero creo que es porque la Señorita Twilight se preocupa por usted. Creo que por eso es que no quiere que se esfuerce mucho si no se ha curado del todo.

Si, era una posibilidad. Pero de todos modos, no le gusta estar sin hacer nada. Es más, le preocupa la situación en la que están. No sabe si ya llegaron a Namekusei, pero de algo estaba seguro… ya casi es tiempo para que las semillas estén listas. Odiaba no estar curado, esto de estar en una cama de hospital es tan aburrido. Es más, puede jurar que hasta uno puede morirse por el aburrimiento.

Pero en eso, vio que Starlight parecía estar pensando en algo o viendo algo por la ventana. Él paso a ver dicha dirección, solo para ver que no había nada. Ok… eso significa que ella en verdad estaba pensando en una cosa. No sabe que, pero no sería mala idea preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo Starlight?

La niña salió de sus pensamientos, para pasar a ver al adulto. Ella se mostró algo apenada, no quería molestarlo con sus miedos. Pero en el mes que lo conoces, puede ver que es una persona amable. Eso sí, puede que la ayude a pensar las cosas y verlas de otro modo.

-Ahm… Solo me preguntaba… si tras la operación, podré seguir con lo que me gusta.

Goku en eso recordó que la niña practicaba un deporte que parecía ser un arte marcial, solo que con música, no estaba tan seguro la verdad, pero estaba más que consciente, que ella se lastimó la rodilla en uno de sus entrenamientos y que por eso, estaba acá. Pero… la operación que ella necesita es muy cara. Además, de que no hay una certeza de que se recupere al 100%. Y no puede negar que la entiende en cierto modo. Él sabe que se recuperara. Que podrá seguir entrenando, porque las semillas del ermitaño están… Pero ella no sabe de eso. El miedo que tiene, no la puede culpar por sentirlo. Es más, la quiere ayudar. Agh… si solo esas semillas ya estuvieran listas.

-No soy bueno en estas cosas… Pero creo que si podrás Starlight. Solo ten fe. Es más, te puedo asegurar que cuando yo salga de aquí, tú estarás al 100%. Te lo prometo.

-¿En serio?

Goku asintió a la pregunta de la niña, solo para ver que ella sonreía. Parece que logró subirle en algo el ánimo. Claro, hasta que llegó el doctor que lo tenía bajo supervisión.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy Señor Son?

-Oh, muy bien Doctor. Gracias por preguntar. Solo estaba pasando el tiempo con Starlight.

El doctor vio a la niña en su silla de ruedas. Parece que ya era habitual verla más aquí, que en su propia habitación. Es más, puede decirse que la niña ve al adulto como un amigo. Y no era algo difícil, se veía que el hombre tenía actitudes infantiles de vez en cuando. Hasta caía en la inocencia… es algo raro de ver en un adulto. Pero para la niña, era un cambio fresco. Uno que le permitía, poder seguir el proceso de espera sin miedo. Es más, ella misma había pedido que la dejaran dormir aquí en vez de su habitación. Pero volvamos a lo central.

El doctor vio los últimos resultados de los estudios en el cuerpo del paciente, se sorprendía al ver que se había recuperado más rápido de lo que pensó. En un mes, se recuperó lo de dos, casi tres. Pero no estaba listo para irse. No, aún habían fisuras en su cuerpo que no habían cerrado.

-Evaluaremos su caso Señor Son, pero no crea que puede irse aún del hospital.

-Aaaw. En serio doctor… ya estoy casi recuperado. Si no salgo de aquí, perderé fuerzas y…

-No. Son órdenes estrictas del doctor. Es más, dudo que pueda hacer mucho con las piernas enyesadas como las tiene ahora mismo.

Starlight vio como Goku soltaba un suspiro triste. No le gustaba verlo así. No era la cara que le quedaba, sino esa llena de alegría y optimismo. Pero a su vez, sabía que el doctor tenía razón. Ella misma se había sentido mal cuando le dijeron de su situación. No lo sentía justo. Pero no había más que hacer. No lo había.

Goku por su lado, apretó el puño. Estaba molesto… no quería estar en este lugar más tiempo. Tal era su frustración, que no midió su Ki y dejó que algo de este sea liberado. El vaso de agua que estaba en su mesa de noche se rompió, asustando a Starlight y al doctor. Eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, debía… no… Debe de calmarse. No debía dejar que las emociones afecten su juicio. Solo asintió a las palabras del doctor, quien aún estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Y fue en ese momento…

-Goku. Que bueno que estas despierto. Justo tengo noticias para ti.

Pasaron a ver la puerta. Era el Maestro Roshi. Goku le sonrió a su maestro, mientras que Starlight le saludó con la mano. Ella había aprendido a ver que el viejo no era malo. Solo algo mañoso. Pero con ella se comportaba muy bien.

-Maestro. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Te tengo noticias de los demás.

-¿De verdad? – Goku se sorprendió al oír ello. Eso era bueno de saber. Ya se estaba preocupando. En eso vio como este miraba a Starlight, no seguro de saber si debe contar lo que sabe con ella aquí… Además del doctor. – No se preocupe maestro. Starlight lo sabe todo. Y el doctor aquí, cree que son cosas de mis historias.

El profesional médico no cree que es eso… Él sabe que es una historia de fantasía. ¿Razas del espacio? Bah. Que buena broma.

-Si. Sé que Goku es un Saiyajin. Y me contó todas sus aventuras. Adelante maestro Roshi, diga que sabe.

El anciano vio a la niña con gracia, hasta que soltó una pequeña risa. Le recuerda en algo a Twilight, en algo… Eso es bueno. Pero optó hacer a lo que vino.

-Han llegado al planeta Namekusei. Pero hasta ahí donde llegan las buenas noticias.

-¿Qué…?

-Vegeta también está ahí…

-¿¡Vegeta está ahí también!?

Starlight relaciono ese nombre con lo que Goku le había contado. De que era el nombre de otro Saiyajin como él, además de que es el oponente más fuerte con quien ha luchado. Eso significa que Gohan y los demás estaban…

-Y no es lo único… al parecer, hay un grupo más ahí. Están buscando las esferas… y que líder de ellos, es mucho más fuerte que Vegeta.

A esas palabras, Goku sintió que algo en él se estremecía. ¿Eran esos deseos de luchar contra alguien fuerte? ¿O era la preocupación de saber que su familia estaba en peligro? Optó por pensar que era por ambos motivos. Es más, estaba muy seguro de que se las podrán arreglar hasta que él llegue y…

Ah… olvidó que aún no tenía permitido irse aún del hospital… Maldita sea, como quisiera que…

-Oh, parece que llegué en un buen momento.

-¡Yajirobe! – Goku sonrió al ver a su amigo en la puerta, quien llevaba en su mano una bolsa que él conocía muy bien. – Esas son…

-Si. Son la primera cosecha de semillas del ermitaño. El Maestro Karin me las dio una vez estuvieron listas para que te las dé. Dado que las necesitas con suma urgencia.

-¡Llegaste en el mejor de los momentos!

Yajirobe tomó una de las semillas, ignoró la advertencia del doctor de que no debía de darle cosas raras al paciente, solo para lanzar la semilla a la boca de Goku, quien la masticó rápidamente. Al tragarla, sintió que su cuerpo estaba… bien. No había dolor…. No había nada fuera de lugar… Sonrió para luego dar un salto fuera de la cama y caer de pie ante la sorpresa de Stralight y el doctor.

Con un movimiento de todos sus músculos, rompió los yesos en piernas y brazos ante la incredulidad de los que habían visto todo. El Saiyajin criado en la Tierra, se quitó los vendajes que tenía para luego dar un golpe a la palma de su mano. Sí, era de nuevo esa sensación de ser más fuerte luego de haberse recuperado de heridas tan mortales como las que tuvo hasta hace poco.

-Excelente. Estoy en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Goku? – El Maestro Roshi le hizo la pregunta a su discípulo, quien se agachó a donde estaban guardadas sus cosas. Ahí estaba su Gi.

-La verdad, hace tiempo pensaba en la idea de quedarme en la Tierra a seguir con mi entrenamiento. Pero luego pensé que sería un desperdicio no ir a Namekusei, por lo que le pedí a Bulma que le dijera a su padre que creara una nave para mí. Usando la que yo usé de bebé para llegar a la Tierra. Por eso, es que espero que esté lista ya. Y que le pusiera lo que le pedí. No me quedaré quieto en medio del viaje, ni loco.

Goku terminó de ponerse su ropa. Estaba listo para partir. Camino hacia donde estaba Yajirobe, quien le lanzó la bolsa con las semillas. Sí, puede que las necesiten. Las abrió y pudo ver que había una cantidad más que admirable. Era perfecto… Es más, tiene una promesa que cumplir.

-Starlight.

-¿Eh? - la niña vio como Goku se le acercó con una de esas semillas en mano.

-Te dije que cuando yo me vaya, tú estarás curada. Hoy es ese día. Gohan y Gine me pidieron que te dé una cuando estuvieran listas. Pero es tu decisión al fin y al cabo… ¿Quieres una de ellas?

Starlight vio la semilla con algo de duda. Acababa de ver lo que había hecho, había curado a Goku de sus heridas en un segundo. ¿Podrá hacer lo mismo con ella? No escuchó la negativa del doctor, de que lo que estaba pasando no era científicamente posible. Solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego recibir la semilla en la boca. Y al masticarla y tragarla, sintió como su rodilla le dejaba de molestar.

-¿Eh? – Bajó de la silla de ruedas, aún no creyendo lo que estaba pasando… su rodilla… - NO duele… Mi rodilla… ¡Estoy curada!

Goku sonrió al ver como la niña dio unos saltos, mostrando que su rodilla estaba curada. Hasta recibió el abrazo de la niña y un número infinito de gracias por parte de ella. Sabía que eso era lo que bastaría para alegrarla de modo definitivo. Pero no había más tiempo que perder…

-Escucha Starlight… me debo de ir. Debo de ir por mi familia y amigos. – acarició la cabeza de la niña, quien parecía triste al oír ello. – Te prometo, que bien volvamos… Les daremos una visita. ¿Ok?

-Ok.

Starlight le dio al adulto un último abrazo, uno que él devolvió. Y cuando este acabó, miró a su maestro y amigo, quienes le dijeron que ya se vaya. Que ellos dirán que pasó.

Con eso dicho, Goku fue a la ventana y salió de ella tras dar un salto, para luego llamar a la Nube Voladora, la cual lo recogió en medio de la caída. Su próximo destino era Capsula Corp. Era el momento de ir a una nueva aventura.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba. Velvet y Cadance vieron a lo lejos, desde la entrada del hospital, como Goku ya se iba. Parece que ya estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para hacer eso. Por lo que debe de estar en camino hacia Capsula Corp. Muy bien… Eso significa que ellas también deben de…

-Disculpen…. ¿Saben donde está la habitación 504? – Una mujer se les acercó, parecía vestir un traje de reportera y se notaba que había venido corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Oh. Sí… lo sabemos. Podremos mostrarle.

-Gracias… Vine a ver a mi hija, pero oí que la cambiaron de habitación. Espero que no esté molesta tras decirle que llegaría hoy un poco tarde.

-¿Y como se llama su hija? – Cadance miraba a la mujer, quien le sonrió. Para solo sacar su tarjeta de presentación.

-Me presento. Reportera deportiva, Hikari Stellar. Mi hija se llama Starlight, es un gusto.

Tanto Velvet como Cadance se vieron las caras unos segundos, no creyendo que la suerte que tenían… O era eso. O el mundo en verdad les daba la razón.

* * *

Por su parte, en el cielo… Goku pensaba en la información que recibió… Con que hay alguien más fuerte que Vegeta allá afuera. Eso lo hace todo más emocionante. Le da la motivación para seguir siendo más fuerte. Además, tiene interés de saber quien es ese sujeto en verdad.

-Muy bien. Primero lo central… Ver si la nave está lista.

Al ver que ya estaba a unos metros de la casa de Bulma, dio un salto para poder pisar tierra. Al hacerlo se vio con la mamá de Bulma, Panchy, sino mal recuerda. Siempre se preguntó como es que Bulma se puede parecer a esta mujer. Se ve que heredó su atractivo, pero el resto debe ser del padre. Ahora que lo piensa, recuerda que Bulma le mencionó que tiene una hermana que es una escritora de Ciencia Ficción… Eso suena interesante.

-Oh. Pero si es Goku. Cuanto tiempo.

-Un gusto verla Señora Panchy. Venía a ver a su esposo. Él tiene algo que yo le mande a construir.

-Oh. Sí. Recuerdo que es un proyecto en el que se ha esmerado tanto. Creo que ya lo tiene casi listo. Sígueme. – Goku siguió a la rubia en dirección al patio. Debe de estar ahí su nave. – Por cierto Goku, ¿Qué sabes de mi hija y el resto?

-Que han llegado a Namekusei, pero parece haber unos problemas. Por eso estoy yendo con ellos, para poder ayudarlos.

-Que bien. Siempre desee que mi Bulma pudiera tener a un hombre como tú a su lado, para que la cuide.

-Ahm… Dudo que Bulma necesite algo así… - Conoce bien a su amiga, necesitan ser cuidados de ella…

-Oh. Lo dije mal. Lo que trato de decir, es que tenga a alguien que la ayude a crecer. A ser más consciente de sus acciones. Temo que su relación con Yamcha no está destinada a ser algo más que un noviazgo más. Lo sé. Ya que ella no lo ve como yo veo a mi esposo.

Goku veía a la mujer sonreír ensoñada… No entendió nada. Pero debe ser cosa de mujeres. Recuerda que más de una vez, Twilight y sus amigas parecían estar hablando sobre algo de relaciones. La única que no lloraba era Twilight… Ella le dijo que era porque era la única que tenía una relación estable. Que raro… Pero volvamos a lo que importa.

Al llegar al patio, se quedó sorprendido al ver la nave que se había construido. Era enorme… ¿En serio eso salió de su pequeña nave?

-Querido, Goku está aquí. – la mujer llamó a su esposo, quien estaba viendo algo al lado de la nave, para luego. – Los dejo. Suerte en tu viaje Goku.

-Gracias. – vio a la mujer retirarse, a la vez que el buen doctor se le acercaba.

-Oh. Pero si es Goku… Que bueno verte muchacho.

-Doctor Briefs… Es bueno verlo. No lo he visto desde su visita al hospital hace un mes.

-He estado ocupado con tu petición muchacho. – El doctor paso a ver la nave. – La tecnología Saiyajin es algo increíble. Pensar que estamos tan atrasados. Hallé la nave en la zona donde me dijiste. Estaba algo vieja y llena de moho. Pero su tecnología estaba estable. Por lo que se pudo hacer una ingeniería inversa… y nació este bebé.

-Woah… ¿Qué puede hacer la nave exactamente doctor?

-Todo lo que me pediste muchacho. Sígueme.

Goku siguió al padre de Bulma al interior de la nave. Se pudo ver el espacioso ambiente en le lugar, será perfecto para él para entrenar. Además de… que necesita también momentos para el ocio.

-La nave tiene todo lo que pediste. Esta máquina de acá, es un generador de gravedad. En pocas palabras, puede alterar la gravedad de la Tierra, que es 9.8 m/s2.

-Doc… no entiendo… Solo dígame que hace la máquina… - Goku se rasco la cabeza al no saber que la gravedad tenía valor numérico… Deberá preguntarle eso a su esposa luego.

-Oh. Por supuesto… En términos simples. Esta máquina puede alterar la gravedad de la Tierra hasta unas 100 veces. Para que lo entiendas, si pesas 70 kilos, si pones la gravedad a 100, pesarás 7 toneladas. Eso te puede matar… Pero dado que eres un Saiyajin, tal vez lo puedas superar. Hice la máquina con todo lo que puede conseguir de tu historial médico. Y de unas muestras de tu sangre.

-No me lo recuerde… - Goku se tomó el brazo al recordar que el doctor vino para pedir una muestra de su sangre…. Se la sacó con una aguja… Fue horrible… Horrible… - Pero, ¿Cuánto me puede tomar en llegar a Namekusei? Bulma acaba de comunicarse y nos dijo que están en una situación grave.

-6 días.

-¿¡6 días!? ¡Qué rápido!

-La tecnología de tu nave, con la de Namekusei son de períodos muy distintos. La de tu nave es superior por varios factores, por lo que no te sorprendas muchacho. Aunque hay algo que aún me falta para tenerla lista al fin.

-¿Lista? ¿No está completa y lista para volar?

-Por supuesto que lo está.

-¿¡Y que falta entonces!?

-Los parlantes para el sonido. No estoy seguro si usar el tipo estéreo. Me voy más por los de alta potencia.

Goku se quedó piedra al oír eso… ¿Eso es lo que lo tiene acá aún? ¿Parlantes? ¿¡Debe de ser una broma!?

-¡A mí no me interesa el aparato de sonido! ¡Yo me quiero ir ya!

El Doctor vio la desesperación en la cara del muchacho, quien parecía no querer perder más el tiempo. No dice que no lo entiende. Es más…

-Ok. Sé que esas cosas a ti no te importan. Hice el intento. ¿Ves este botón? – Señaló el botón que estaba en el centro de control de vuelo. – Todo está programado y calculado. Solo debes darle un toque a este botón y listo. Estarás en Namekusei en 6 días.

-¡Genial! ¡Le agradezco el esfuerzo doctor!

-No hay de que. Creo que es algo que mereces. Es más, viendo tu desesperación… creo que puedo entender que mi hija y los demás están en problemas. ¿Verdad?

-Ahmm….

-Muy bien. No te detengo más. Ve Goku. Y buena suerte.

Goku asintió a las palabras del científico, quien salió de la nave por la compuerta, la cual se cerró. Dejándolo solo en la nave. Se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al aparato de control, para luego…

-Ok… Allá voy… - presionó el botón para luego… - ¡AAAAAAH!

Sentir como la nave despegaba y eso lo hacía pegarse a su asiento. ¿Es esto lo que llaman la gravedad…? Oh… Que fuerza. Pero a pesar de la velocidad de lo que pasó, el efecto de estar pegado a su asiento acabó. Oh… Ya paró. Significa que ya no estaba en la Tierra.

-A ver… - Camino hacia una de las ventanas que había en la nave. – Woah…. El espacio es muy oscuro… o tal vez es de noche…

Le quitó importancia a eso, para luego pensar en que debe de hacer. Normalmente, habría decidido iniciar con una gravedad 20 veces mayor a la de la Tierra. Pero dada la situación… debe de ser más riguroso con su entrenamiento. Si… no puede ir con ideas a medias. El doctor le dijo que llegar a 100 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, lo puede matar. Pero si no supera sus límites, no podrá superar lo que sea que estaba en Namekusei. Su familia y amigos dependen de él. Por lo que lo mejor, era ir a un paso más allá. Al tercer día, empezará un entrenamiento en la gravedad 100. Pero hoy, iniciará para acostumbrarse.

-Muy bien… gravedad 30. Allá voy.

Se acercó a la máquina, para poner los parámetros de la gravedad que debe de usar. Y al activar la máquina, vio como esta parecía activarse. El sonido que hizo, mostraba que estaba afectando toda el área. No sólo ello… pareciera que…

-¡AAAAH! – Goku cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sintiendo como todo el peso de su cuerpo era tal, que era un milagro no haber chocado contra el suelo. – Ngh… Es…. Increíble… Nunca… me había sentido tan pesado….

Con un esfuerzo más que anormal, Goku se puso de pie. Era un reto estar de pie… pero era el inicio de su entrenamiento. Si de algo está seguro, es que si Vegeta es muestra de la fuerza de un Saiyajin de élite… entonces él debe de ir más allá de esa fuerza. Ir más allá de la fuerza de su raza. Y eso es algo que hará… si o si.

Tomó aire, se concentró y empezó a centrar su Ki en el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo para luego soltarlo por todo su cuerpo. Eso lo ayudará a soportar un poco más la fuerza de la gravedad. Al ver que había servido. Caminó un poco… Muy bien. Eso significa que ya debe de moverse y empezar.

-La meta… es dominar hoy mismo la gravedad de 30. Mañana iniciar con la de 50 hasta el tercer día… Ahí, el resto del viaje será a 100… Esa es mi meta. Y lo lograré.

Con eso en mente, Goku empezó a iniciar ejercicios básicos. Era la hora… ¿Qué resultados traerá esto en su vida como guerrero? No lo sabe, pero de algo si estaba seguro… es que siente que nada será igual después de este viaje. Nada.

* * *

Freezer, por su lado, miraba por la gran ventana de su nave, con sus esferas al lado, para ver si Zarbon regresaba. Ojalá el muy idiota no le falle. Porque de ser así…

-Sabía que tarde o temprano, estos soldados serían… una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que debo de hacer, tras obtener la inmortalidad, es reducir números. El ejército del poderoso Freezer no está para gastar en seres débiles que haga quedar mal el nombre de la familia Cool. Pero dejando eso de lado…

Freezer se sobó los ojos, hace tiempo que no duerme con calma. No desde hace un mes. Un mes desde ese sueño… uno que creyó que había olvidado. El de ver unos ojos verdes intensos en medio de lo que era un destello dorado. Unos ojos llenos de ira y odio… Era tal esa ira, que le daba escalofríos. Pensaba que… tras eliminar al planeta Vegeta, se habría olvidado de esas pesadillas.

Debía de ser el estrés… si, eso debe de ser. No hay modo de que…

-Bah… solo es un sueño. Nada más.

Si… no había nada de que preocuparse. El Súper Saiyajin… era una Leyenda… Nada más.


End file.
